Pacifica's Last Wish
by lennoxmacduffes
Summary: Set two weeks after Not What He Seems. Dipper felt great disappointment when the Author locked himself in the basement. He decided to go monster hunting and find the answers himself. Pacifica is puzzled for her recent behaviour after the Northwest party and seeks answers in the Shack. [Plotline: Dipifica Romance] [Mostly K plus; Rated T for certain scenes][Trilogy based episodes]
1. Index

**This is a small summary and an index. The story begins in Chapter 2.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **This is the first fanfiction I have ever written. Feel free to point out any mistake you see so that I can improve.**

 **The story is set two weeks after A Tale of Two Stans (Not What He Seems). The events of Dungeons, Dungeons & more Dungeons never happened. **

**The story is divided into three episodes and an epilogue. Each episode is divided into chapters.**

 **Important:** **I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter. Every chapter now has its own status.**

 **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **INDEX**

 **1.- Episode 1: A Grain of Truth.** (Chapters 2 to 6)(22,589 words without AN)

 **-|-| Chapter 1: A most unexpected duo**.

 **-|-| Chapter 2: Monster hunt**.

 **-|-| Chapter 3: Disinfectant.**

 **-|-| Chapter 4: Sleepover.**

 **-|-| Chapter 5: Farewell.**

 **:: ::**

 **2.- Episode 2: The Lesser Evil.** (Chapters 7 to 11)(23,809 words without AN)

 **-|-| Chapter 1: A warning**.

 **-|-| Chapter 2: Full Moon**.

 **-|-| Chapter 3: A little help from the Author _._**

 **-|-| Chapter 4:** **A Question of Price.**

 **-|-| Chapter 5: Deepening.**

 **:: ::**

 **3.- Episode 3: The Last Wish** (Chapters 12 to 22) (97,253 words without AN)

 **-|-| Prologue & Act 1: Mabel the teaser **(Chapters 12-15)

 **-|-|-|-|** **Chapter 1: Marshmallows.**

 **-|-|-|-|** **Chapter 2: A Cold Shower _._ **

**-|-|-|-|** **Chapter 3: Pool Day**

 **-|-|-|-|** **Chapter 4: Videogames and Chickens.**

 **:: ::**

 **-|-| Act 2: Dipper the overthinker **(Chapters 16-18)

 **-|-|-|-|** **Chapter 5: Dream Invadores & The Voice of Reason. **

**-|-|-|-|** **Chapter 6: Plush Llamas and Prophecies.**

 **-|-|-|-|** **Chapter 7: The Physical Stuff.**

 **:: ::**

 **-|-| Act 3 & Finale: Pacifica the loved **(Chapters 19-22)

 **-|-|-|-|** **Chapter 8: Paper Picnic.**

 **-|-|-|-|** **Chapter 9: **Let yourself be carried away by the music**.**

 **-|-|-|-|** **Chapter 10: Boat Trip.**

 **-|-|-|-|** **Chapter 11: Something More.**

 **:: ::**

 **4.- Epilogue (Chapter 23-25) **(85,748 words without AN) **  
**

 **-|-| Part 1: What Came After That.**

 **-|-| Part 2: Teenagehood.**

 **-|-| Part 3: Back for Revenge.**

* * *

 **Now we must clear the formatting out since mobile users don't see italics:**

 **"Someone is talking"**

 ** _'Someone is thinking'_**

 **"Someone is 'quoting' something"**

 **With all of that cleared, you can begin with the story.**


	2. A Grain of Truth: Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Quote:**

 _Nivellen kept touching his face with his free hand. Where a few minutes ago there had been fur, pointy ears and dagger teeth, now there was only a young man's face. The curse had been broken and he was no longer a beast. "Incredible, Geralt. After so many years, how's it possible?"_

 _"There's a grain of truth in every fairy tale," said the witcher quietly. "Love and blood. They both possess a mighty power. Wizards and learned men have been racking their brains over this for years, but they haven't arrived at anything except that—"_

 _"That what, Geralt?"_

 _"It has to be true love."_ — Andrej Sapkowski, The Last Wish.

 **Episode 1: A grain of truth.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 1 - Prologue: A most unexpected duo]**

Dipper woke up from a dream he could not remember. He stretched in bed and rubbed his eyes. By the light coming through the triangular attic window, he guessed it should be close to noon, which meant that he had overslept. A quick glance at Mabel's bed told him that his twin had, as usual, woken up earlier than him. Dipper sighed and stared at the ceiling, letting his mind drift to the past few days.

It had been a couple of stressful weeks for him. The town was slowly returning to normality after the chaos the portal had occasioned. Most the buildings that had suffered damages were already almost repaired, just like the Shack. However, that wasn't what worried Dipper. What worried him was the Author of the Journals. Dipper had mixed thoughts about having been finally able to meet him. Where he had been hoping to have his couple million questions about Gravity Falls answered in a one-two hours session, all he got was a fight between both his Grunkles, which lead to one of them locking himself in the basement. Dipper had tried a couple of times to sneak into the basement, but Ford would not allow it. All the Author did was coming out once a day to grab some food and then get back behind the vending machine. Dipper couldn't help but feel very disappointed at that.

Moreover, he also had to deal with what had happened between Mabel and him. Dipper had been at first surprised that Mabel had trusted Stan over him. He had been angry due to the possible catastrophic outcome that the portal could have caused, and therefore he felt completely disappointed. All the evidence they had gathered through that afternoon said Stan was lying to them and despite that, Mabel trusted him over her own brother. Now that it had passed a few days and he saw everything in perspective, Dipper knew he would have done exactly the same if Mabel had been the one trapped behind the portal, but he couldn't help thinking that maybe that small mistrust was the beginning of the inevitable rift that would separate them once they were older. Dipper knew that his sister and he, even though they had a great sibling relationship, they were also very different and would probably have different futures. He had hoped that this rift wouldn't appear so soon.

With all those depressing thoughts coming to his mind, it wasn't hard for anyone looking at the twelve year old boy to notice how bad he felt, and Stan saw it clearly. The old man felt partially responsible for the situation his lack of trust had caused, so two days ago he went into the basement to take Journal #2 and give it to Dipper. He guessed that his brother wouldn't need it anyway, since at the moment he was wrecking the portal with a sledgehammer, and he knew that some mystery solving would at least distract the boy. When Dipper held the new Journal in his hands, his face lit up so much that Stan knew he had done the right thing.

His curiosity and desire for adventure kept his mind busy. For the last two days Dipper did nothing but read, take notes and decipher Journal #2. Finally, the previous night Dipper had found something that caught his attention over the rest. He decided to organize a monster hunt, and he would have called Mabel that very moment, but she was peacefully asleep. It was two in the morning after all. Dipper concluded in telling her the next morning, and now that he had woken up and Mabel wasn't in her bed, it didn't take him long to stand up and get dressed for the day.

"This is weird." Dipper thought aloud while putting on his shoes.

When it was Mabel the one that woke up before him, and that usually was the case due to her energetic personality, she didn't doubt on waking him up by jumping on his bed repeatedly while yelling him good morning at the top of her lungs. Dipper shrugged, assuming she would be having breakfast. He went downstairs nose deep into Journal #2. He couldn't remember which page was the one he was checking yesterday night, but he was sure it should be in the bestiary section of the book. Dipper was so immersed in his read that he failed to notice that Mabel was coming out of the kitchen the same moment he was walking in.

"Ow!" Both twins grunted as they bumped their foreheads together.

"Watch where you are going bro-bro, my head is not as thick as yours." Mabel joked and rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry, I didn't see you coming out." Dipper apologized and rubbed his forehead too.

"Of course you didn't. You were too focused on this." Mabel smiled slyly and tilted the Journal to see what he was reading. "How's your read?"

"Great! I actually found something I want to show you!" Dipper exclaimed with the usual excitement he displayed whenever something paranormal was involved. "They steal dreams from people!"

"Sounds weird." Mabel grinned at seeing her brother finally smiling for the first time in two weeks. "Tell me about it while we have breakfast."

The cheerful brunette eagerly pulled her brother into the kitchen and they sat in the table. Dipper realized they had pancakes for breakfast, so he began the usual procedure in this case. If Mabel raised the fork to her mouth and ate them, that meant she had cooked them herself. If Mabel instead went to a cupboard and took some cookies, that meant these were Stancakes rather than pancakes and it was better to avoid eating them.

Mabel grabbed the syrup, poured some on her pancakes and began to eat one of them, so Dipper guessed those weren't Stancakes and he began eating his too. Dipper took the other syrup bottle and poured just a little on his breakfast. He stared with an amused smile at how Mabel poured more and more syrup on hers to the point it should rather be called syrup with pancakes instead.

"Hey, Mabel, why didn't you wake me up this morning?" Dipper asked and his sister tilted her head in confusion. "Not that I'm complaining at the few hours more of sleep, but I kind of missed the _'Hey Dipper! Wake up! Wake-up-wake-up-wake-up!'_ " He did his best imitation of his twin's chirpy voice.

Mabel giggled and then began tapping her chin.

"Why didn't I wake you up…? Oh, I forgot to tell you! I had a phone call!" She rolled up what was left of her pancakes and ate them up.

"You'll choke one of these days if you keep eating like that." Dipper giggled as he finished eating his own. He was flipping pages on the Journal with his free hand, trying to find the correct page in the bestiary section.

"I'm having lunch at Grenda's today!" She chirped happily and Dipper's smile fell from his face.

"So… are you going to stay the whole day at Grenda's?" He asked warily.

"Probably, I don't know. You know how Grenda is." She shrugged. "I'm leaving in an hour." Mabel stood up and both of them walked to the gift shop.

Dipper sighed and followed her.

"I would've liked to go for a monster hunt together… Look!" He showed her the page of the Journal. "See? They make nests in the mountains and store valuables from villages nearby!"

"Like crows?" Mabel raised her eyebrow and stared at the drawing.

"Sort of… but bigger. And definitely more territorial."

"I'm sorry Dipper, I already promised to Grenda." Mabel gave him a lopsided smile. "But we could go tomorrow!" She tried to cheer him.

"I thought you were going to see that Pony Heist movie tomorrow."

"Oh, I forgot..." Mabel facepalmed inwardly and saw how Dipper lowered his gaze.

"It's okay. I can go alone." He sighed and closed the Journal.

That was the last thing Mabel wanted. The cheerful brunette had seen the drawing of the creature and she didn't want her brother going alone into that kind of adventure. She began pacing around the gift shop, trying to find a proper excuse to dissuade him, until she saw something, or rather someone, through the window.

"Don't worry, bro-bro! You're not gonna go alone into that monster hunting thingy! I just found you a replacement!" She said with a grin, pointing outside with her finger.

"Huh?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow in puzzlement and had a look through the glass. He was expecting someone like Soos, or maybe Wendy. However, at the front yard of the Shack there was a blonde girl walking towards the door. She wore a purple short dress with a dark purple jacket and a decorative belt, black leggings, ugg boots and silver hoop earrings.

"Pacifica? What's she doing here?"

"Maybe she wants to go monster hunting with you!" Mabel guessed cheerfully.

"Don't be silly, Mabel." Dipper snickered. "She's not the _'monster hunting'_ type of girl."

"Oh, I didn't know you needed a diploma for that." Mabel countered with a playful smile. "Besides, you told me she handled the ghost very well at the party and..." she nudged him playfully with her elbow. "…I thought you liked her."

"Well, I uh…" Dipper felt his cheeks burning and knew that he was probably blushing. "Yeah, she's okay. But breaking a curse isn't the same than going monster hunting. I'm telling you, Mabel. Waddles will fly before Pacifica wants to come into an adventure with me."

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Mabel giggled and opened the door to rush outside right before Pacifica managed to knock on the door. "Hi, Pacifica! Whatcha doing here?"

The heiress was taken slightly aback by the sudden appearance but gathered herself quickly.

"Hey, Mabel." She noticed Dipper peeking at her over his sister's shoulder. "Hi Dipper. So… I was in the neighborhood and I thought we could hangout or whatever you poor people do." She shrugged with indifference and stared at her fingernails.

"Sure thing! In fact, you just came in the nick of time!" Mabel bounced happily and Pacifica couldn't help but smile at her silliness. "Come inside!" She grabbed the sleeve of her jacket and puller her inside the house.

Pacifica yelped in surprise and was practically dragged all the way to the living room. She quickly took a survey of the room, eyeing with a frown the breadcrumbs on the rug in front of the recliner, and then realizing that there was only one spot to sit before the TV.

"You watch TV here?"

"Yup. Grunkle Stan sits on the armchair and Dipper and I lie on the floor." Mabel beamed, enjoying the chance of showing the house to a stranger and, in her eyes, potential friend. On the other hand, Pacifica grimaced at the mention of lying on that floor.

"So… Pacifica," Dipper got her attention. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Whatever you guys do. I was just hoping to spend some time here." She shrugged.

"Dipper is going on a monster hunt to the woods! Wanna go with him?" Mabel asked with a broad smile.

"Yes!" Pacifica chirped and then gathered herself, clearing her throat. "I mean… Sure, it could be fun."

Mabel giggled and gave a knowing look to her brother, who sighed and wondered how Mabel knew beforehand what was going to happen.

"Keep in mind that we are going monster hunting." Dipper added in a serious tone. "This won't be as easy as pulling down a lever."

Pacifica raised an eyebrow and rested her fists on her waist.

"I can take care of myself, you know? Besides, last time I checked you were the one turned into wood while I was saving the day." She gave him a smug smile.

"Haha! Zing!" Mabel laughed and supported the heiress.

Dipper crossed his arms over his chest and gave them a mild glare.

"I know. I just want to make sure that, if something goes wrong, we won't begin bickering because a carpet silver pattern." It was his turn to display the smug smile. "I'm the expert in the paranormal, so if you're coming with me, you'll do as I say. You'll step where I step, you won't touch anything, you'll…"

As Dipper kept listing, Pacifica leaned closer to Mabel and whispered.

"Does he think I'm dumb or something?"

"Nah." Mabel snorted. "My brother is always like that at first. He'll be all bossy like _'Mabel, don't pick up that mushroom, Mabel, don't eat that sparkling mold…'_ " She rolled her eyes. "But then he relaxes and he's pretty fun. By the way, don't eat the sparkling mold. My teeth glowed in the dark for a week."

Pacifica giggled and then realized Dipper was about to finish.

"…and if I say run, you leave absolutely everything behind and run as fast as you can back to the Shack, got it?"

"Um… Yeah, yeah. Sure, you're the expert." Pacifica shrugged. "So… when are we heading out?"

"Let me get a few things upstairs and we can leave." Dipper left the two girls alone and went upstairs.

Once the boy left, Pacifica sighed in relief and began displaying a few ticks of nervousness, such as rubbing her nails on her dress to clean them slightly.

Mabel nudged her playfully and tried to cheer her.

"Are you nervous?" She asked and Pacifica nodded hesitantly. "Don't worry, I've gone with Dipper into plenty of monster hunts and we did fine! Honestly, that book looks like it's made for kids." Mabel giggled and Pacifica perked up a little. "Besides, I'm glad you're going with him. Last time I let Dipper go alone into one of his adventures he said he had been trained by a group of _'Manotaurs'_ , whatever that is."

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" The heiress' eyes widened in surprise.

"Nope. I can't today." The two preteens heard Dipper coming downstairs. "Take care of my brother for me, okay?" She held her by the shoulders and Pacifica nodded. "Oh, and by the way," Mabel leaned closer and whispered. "I think he likes you. Well, bye!" Mabel chirped and ran out of the house, leaving a blushing Pacifica behind.

Dipper came back into the room and saw her flushing.

"Are you… alright? Pacifica?" Dipper asked and then tensed. "Please, tell me Mabel hasn't shown you pictures of me dressed in a lamb costume."

Pacifica looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and bewilderment.

"Um… No, it was just some girl talk. Are we leaving or not?"

"Just a sec…" He patted his pockets to make sure he was carrying the Journal. "Yeah, we have everything. Let's go."

As both kids were walking out of the porch, a gruff voice called for them from inside the Shack.

"Kids! Have you seen a taxidermist around here? Kids?" Grunkle Stan poked his head around the door. "Hey Dipper, have you seen—" He noticed Pacifica and his features hardened. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"I came to see Dipper and Mabel, obviously." Pacifica stepped in before Dipper had a chance to answer.

Stan crossed his arms over his chest and put on his sarcastic tone.

"Well, excuse me! I thought that you _'obviously'_ had come to mess with my niece and nephew!"

Pacifica opened her mouth to give a sarcastic reply but Dipper was faster, placing himself between them.

"That's water under the bridge. We invited her in, Grunkle Stan. We're friends now." He reassured and raised his hands to calm everyone's nerves.

"Whatever you say kid." Stan shrugged but kept glaring at the heiress. "Have you seen Soos? Did your sister already left?"

"Nope, and yeah. She just left." Dipper answered.

"I'll have to find him myself then. You kids gonna play around here?"

"We are going to the woods."

Stan raised an eyebrow and looked at Pacifica.

"You are gonna set your feet into the woods? I thought you Northwests only went from the manor to the rich parties and back, and you always needed a limo to do that!" Stan laughed and Dipper facepalmed.

Pacifica shoved Dipper aside and put on her smug smile.

"I'm sure I'll do better in the woods than some ninety years old man with a fez and shoulder hair." She replied bitterly.

"Whoa, that hurts." Stan chuckled and went back into the house. "Well, good luck out there kids!"

Once he left, Dipper looked at Pacifica with an amused smile.

"I think my Grunkle likes you."

"Of course he does. I'm rich." The heiress replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, sometimes he sees wallets instead of people." Dipper chuckled and beckoned to her. "C'mon, the monster's lair isn't close."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

The two preteens had been walking for a few minutes without much conversation. There was a layer of thick ice that prevented them from talking. Dipper didn't know much of Pacifica and was too shy to ask, so he focused on avoid getting lost in the woods. On the other hand, Pacifica would've liked to ask him about himself, but she saw Dipper nose deep into that Journal and she stayed silent. Pacifica let her mind wander to the previous days that had led her to come to the Mystery Shack that morning.

Two weeks ago, after the party in the Northwest manor, even though the manor had been saved from being burned to ashes and the ghost had been vanished, Pacifica's parents had been mad anyway. The townsfolk had severely damaged the manor and they had to deal now with the repairs. Once the party was over, Pacifica was grounded in her room without being able to leave the manor for a whole month. The poor heiress couldn't help but sigh and wonder if she had done the right thing.

The fourth day of her grounding, the party appeared on the newspapers as _'A legendary party for the whole town to remember'_. Her parents reconsidered the grounding and talked to her. Good fame gave renown to the family name, and that was always a great thing, so Pacifica was immediately ungrounded. However, Pacifica was mad at them, because they had just proved her that she was right from the start, but she avoided another argument. There was something more important occupying her mind.

Over the four days that she had spent grounded in her room, unwilling to talk to anybody and angry at the world, she reconsidered everything that had happened at the party. Pacifica had experienced something in her chest, something that she couldn't get out of her mind, and it had begun the moment Dipper had raised her spirits in the secret room behind the painting. That feeling had later only increased when they thrashed the silver pattern carpet together, and had kept thumping inside her along the night.

Pacifica wasn't sure what that feeling was, she had never experienced something that strong, but what she knew is that it always led to Dipper and also brought a smile to her face. When anybody else would have left her for a lost cause, Dipper had come back and trusted her. Pacifica didn't care one bit being grounded in her room, because she had slept like a log and with a broad smile. She was certain she had done the right thing, but she needed to find out what that feeling was.

The next week she had gone to town in order to clear her thoughts. Everything was a mess. She had heard in the news something about an earthquake. Buildings like the Greasy Diner were upside down and there were lots of construction machinery trying to place everything back to its original place. While walking through town, Pacifica came across that Korean girl and the lizard one, and they, much to her surprise, waved at her with a smile. Pacifica felt like waving back instead of mocking them, and she did so. A few seconds later she stopped on her tracks and wondered for a second what had just happened.

Pacifica hurried her way back to the manor and began pacing in circles in her room. She thought she was going insane or something of the sorts, so she decided to ask someone about it. At first, she considered asking her parents but the idea was quickly discarded, therefore she did the closest thing available, and that was asking one of her butlers of confidence.

"Lars, can I make you a personal question?"

"Well of course, Miss Pacifica."

"What makes a person… who usually behaves in a way, suddenly behave in a completely different way?" She asked, unsure if her choice of words was clear enough.

"There might be many reasons. Are we talking about a temporal behavior or a permanent one?"

"It seems permanent" She sighed.

"Then, I guess this… person" The butler smiled slyly because he knew who Pacifica was referring to. "might have reached a crossroads in her life. This is usually caused by a strong experience, like a trauma, or falling in love."

"And… can that person change back?"

"I think she can. But she can also pursue this new way of seeing life. Besides, she might look better without a perpetual frown on her forehead when she thinks no one is looking." He gave her a knowing smile.

"Yeah… Thanks, Lars. I'll give it a thought." Pacifica reciprocated the smile and went back to her room. She hadn't truly hoped to deceive the butler, considering he had known her since birth.

Pacifica had a look at all she had learned and reached a conclusion. She had changed, and the axis to those changes had been Dipper. And maybe she had a crush on him. Pacifica wasn't sure, but she definitely liked him. However, she also knew that her parents mustn't know about it. They would never allow their only child hanging out with the Pines twins, let alone her crush on Dipper, so Pacifica waited for the best day to visit the Mystery Shack and set her feelings in order.

The heiress had a look at her calendar. Next Monday her parents had to go to a rich party and she had tennis training at the same time. She decided to skip the tennis class and go to the Mystery Shack. Although she wasn't sure what to do once she got there. Pacifica knew almost nothing of the twins, but she was determined in going nonetheless. Whatever had to happen would happen.

"Pacifica?" Dipper waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Pacifica! Are you there?" He broke her train of thought.

"Huh? Sorry, I was… thinking."

"About what?" Dipper tried to start a conversation to break the thick layer of ice.

"It was nothing." She shook her head. "You were saying something? I think I zoned out for a sec here."

"I asked you if you wanted to know where we are going." Dipper pointed at his Journal.

"Sure. Wait, that's not the same book you brought to the manor." She eyed the golden six-fingered hand with a two painted on it.

"Yup, I got this one two days ago." He smiled and showed her his new Journal.

"Where did you get it? Did you finally find the Author?" She asked in surprise. When Dipper had told her after the Northwest party the story behind his Journal and how the Author had disappeared thirty years ago, she thought he would never find him. After all, it's not easy to find someone who had been missing for thirty years.

"Yeah, we finally found him. Turns out he was my Grunkle Stan's twin brother, Ford, who was trapped in another dimension for thirty years. Grunkle Stan brought him back thanks to the Journals." He explained nonchalantly.

"You are kidding, right?" Pacifica eyed him warily to make sure he wasn't laughing at her. "Your great uncle has a twin brother? And they are named the same?"

"He does!" He smiled at her surprise. "But no, Grunkle Stan is Stanley, and Great Uncle Ford is Stanford. They are polar opposites though. Just like me and Mabel I guess."

"Your family sounds like a lot of fun." Pacifica smiled faintly. "I wish mine was more like it."

They walked for some more time without saying anything. Dipper seemed again lost in thought and Pacifica bit her lower lip. She had enjoyed the small conversation and was eager for more, so it was apparently her time to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Mabel and you are doing okay?" She asked and Dipper looked at her quizzically. "I mean, I thought you guys always did this stuff together but she didn't come today."

Dipper sighed deeply and stopped walking.

"I don't know…"

"Wow, is something wrong with Mabel?" She quickly regretted asking anything.

"Apart from the fact that one of this days she will choke on pancakes, there's nothing wrong with Mabel." He joked and Pacifica relaxed a little. "It's my Grunkles. One is the author, who was my idol since I found the Journal and who I haven't had the chance of talking more than ten words ever since he's been back, and the other is a conman who has been lying to us the whole summer. They hate each other but… they used to be the best of siblings. I was wondering if the same will happen to Mabel and me…" Dipper's voice ended in a mumble.

Pacifica snorted at how improbable that sounded but then covered her mouth instantly. It was disrespectful after all.

"Did you just snort?" Dipper looked at her with a teasing smile.

"Of course not. That's not ladylike." She lied and blushed. "And you're a dork if you think Mabel and you are gonna grow apart. I don't have any siblings for comparison, but you guys seem very close." Pacifica reassured.

"Thanks." Dipper said sincerely, feeling a weight being lifted off his chest. "Talking about it really helps a lot."

"You're welcome, Dork." She gave him a playful smile.

"Is that going to become a nickname?" He asked with a worried look.

"Maybe, I don't know." She shrugged and continued walking.

"So… you said you didn't have any siblings?" Dipper quickly changed topics in hopes that she would forget about the nickname.

"Yup. No siblings, no cousins, no close relatives… It's just my parents, close to two dozen butlers depending on the day and me in that huge manor." She pointed to the hill where the Northwest Manor was. As it was a big hill and they hadn't reached yet the dense part of the forest, it was still noticeable where she lived.

"Speaking of the manor, how did everything go after the party?" He asked with a smile at the memories.

"Not very well…" It was Pacifica's time to stop and sigh. "I got kinda grounded for a few days."

"Oh… Did they sound that bell or… nevermind." Dipper cursed inwardly his curious mind.

"It's not what you're thinking." Pacifica leaned on a tree and averted his gaze. "They don't hit me or anything with that bell, they're my parents after all. But they are very controlling and want me to be the modal heiress." She sighed. "I've to be the smartest of my classmates, and if I ever come home with something less than an A+ I have to stay the whole weekend with a tutor studying. I can't eat any sugary product like chocolate because they're hazardous to my figure and Northwests aren't fat, so I also have to go play stupid tennis every Monday. I can't bring any friends to the manor because they _'drag mud to the carpets'_ … not like I would have any real friends anyway. Everyone is either too afraid of me or just wants a piece of my money and fame." She paused for a moment. Dipper didn't comment. "Whenever I failed at any of those things, they sounded that bell to let me know that I was doing it wrong but… at the party I had to save those people because it was the right thing… and I got grounded nonetheless." She raised her head and looked at him with a sad face. "Dipper… talking about it didn't make me feel any better."

Dipper frowned and looked into her eyes. Where in her deep blue eyes there was earlier a spark of excitement about this adventure, there was now a level of sadness Dipper hadn't seen since the party.

"I'm so sorry, Pacifica. You have it far worse than me. I at least have Mabel to talk to." He held her by the shoulders and brought her into a hug.

Pacifica's eyes widened at the sudden display of affection. Her hands hesitated for a second and then she hugged him back, rejoicing in the fluttering in her chest.

"Better now?" Dipper asked and parted the embrace.

"Yeah." She said a little disappointed at how short the hug had been.

"It feels a little awkward when they do it to you, huh?" Dipper teased, noticing the faint blush on her cheeks.

"What?" Pacifica had no clue what was he talking about.

"Last time we did this, you jumped at me without warning. Now we are even in the surprise hugs department." Dipper rubbed his neck nervously. "I can't offer you any money though."

Pacifica laughed remembering the time she hugged him at the party.

"You don't have to give me anything, Dork."

"Good to know because my options were between that cool rock over there" He replied playfully, gesturing to a weird-looking rock near a tree. "and that flower over there." He gestured to a white-dotted red flower. "Actually, we better forget about the flower. That's a unique species that weeps when you cut it from the ground."

"C'mon, you're messing with me!" Pacifica giggled and walked up to the flower to pick it up. Dipper however grabbed her forearm to stop her.

"No, I'm not. Paranormal forest, remember?" He said and showed her the Journal.

"Right." Pacifica's eyes widened and she couldn't help but wonder how a flower could shed tears.

They walked for a little more in silence, getting deeper into the forest. Dipper then spoke.

"There is something you said that I know it's not true." Pacifica gave him a quizzical look. "Mabel and I are your friends, Pacifica, and we don't care about your money." He reassured seriously. "Also, you look great and there's no harm in eating chocolate now and then." He mumbled the last part and blushed.

"Thanks." Pacifica muttered and blushed too.

"So… how is monster hunting compared to tennis practice?" Dipper quickly changed topics.

"Not bad. I hope it gets better though." She said with a smile. "How did you know I skipped tennis class?" The heiress asked.

"I guessed it. Today is Monday and I don't think you're going to play tennis in that dress."

Pacifica wondered for a second how long she would be grounded if her parents ever found out that she had skipped tennis to go into the woods with the Pines boy.

"I just hope I don't get into much trouble if my parents find out."

"Don't think about that right now. We're at the moment in our own adventure and I can assure you it'll be worth it." He said with excitement and Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him, considering the most exciting they had done so far was walking. "Take for example the typical fantasy novel: The protagonist always leaves something behind in order to embark on an epic adventure." He explained.

"Don't be ridiculous Dipper. All those stories are made up."

"Yes, they are all made up, but there is also a grain of truth in every one of them." Dipper replied with a know-it-all smile.

"You are such a dork." Pacifica laughed.

With the initial tension between them gone, both preteens began quickly conversing with ease. Dipper pushed aside his thoughts about the Author and his worries about his future with Mabel for a while, and Pacifica genuinely enjoyed talking to him, rejoicing in the warm feeling that was filling her chest whenever she heard his voice.

As they walked deep into the woods, Pacifica couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

 _'Maybe I'll find my grain of truth.'_

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Mabel had finished having lunch at Grenda's and they were in her room playing _'Calling All Boys: Preteen Edition'_. After a few rounds, Mabel suddenly jumped up from her seat.

"Um… Something wrong?" Grenda wondered.

"Oh my gosh, Grenda! I just remembered I had some gossip to tell you!" She chirped.

"I love gossiping! Tell me! Tell me!" Grenda added, thumping her fists on the floor each time.

"Dipper…" Mabel paused to add suspense. "…is hanging out in the woods with…" She raised her hands to her mouth to contain the laugher and Grenda did the same. "…PACIFICA!"

"No way!" Grenda exclaimed in astonishment.

"I know, right?! Now that I think about it, they make such a good couple!"

"Wait, Dipper took Pacifica on a date to the woods?" Grenda asked with a raised eyebrow, since the woods didn't seem like the proper place for dates.

"No, no. They went into one of Dipper's weird adventures." Mabel waved her hand dismissively. "But you could sense the love in the air!" She added enthusiastically.

"If they are going to be a couple we need a name for it! I propose Padippica! Pacifica seems meaner than your brother, so I placed her name first." Grenda explained.

"That sounds like a fantastic name!" Mabel's eyes bulged out in awe. "But hear mine first: Dipifica. We use the beginning of Dipper's name and the end of Pacifica's." She explained. "My brother goes first because he scored negative in my dating test and he is more likely to screw it up, so we'll give him that at least." She shrugged.

"That is some flawless logic!" Grenda nodded as serious as if they were discussion a mathematical problem. "Dipifica it is then." They shared a giggle. "Now it is time to name their child. I'll go with Bronswick IV."

"That is such a beautiful name, Grenda!" Mabel praised. "How do you come up with those names?"

"I just say the first thing that comes into my head! It sounds easy, but in truth it is really hard."

"I know, right?" Mabel looked through the window and noticed it was already late in the day. "Well, I better get going. I told Dipper I would be home by evening, which means I am already late!" She gave her goodbyes to Grenda and her family and then walked her way to the Shack.

She got there just in time to see Dipper running for the first aid kit.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The story will consist on three episodes, each episode divided into several chapters. 'A Grain of Truth' which is this episode, will have a total of five chapters.**

 **Each episode will focus on a different stage of their relationship.** **In this episode they'll become close friends.**

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **Pacifica has a crush on Dipper, but Dipper only sees Pacifica as a friend. For now.**

 **One of the issues with this ship is that it has approximately four different names. However, moringmark (or markmark) who is a famous Gravity Falls artist calls it 'Dipifica' and so I'll address it like that.**

 **'A Grain of Truth' is a reference, and it will play a small part in the story.**

 **Sorry for the flashbacks. They were a little confusing, but also necessary to set the character's emotions.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.**


	3. A Grain of Truth: Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Episode 1: A grain of truth.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 2: Monster Hunt]**

Dipper and Pacifica had been walking and talking for a while now. From time to time, Dipper had to stop the conversation and have a look at his surroundings, then check his Journal to make sure they were going in the right direction.

"So you cook your own food and iron your own clothes?" Pacifica asked in amazement.

"Yep. I always wanted to have a butler but, until I am rich, I've to do everything myself. Mabel cooks, though. You don't want to see me trying to use the kitchen." Dipper reassured with a smile.

Pacifica giggled and then looked at him curiously.

"I guess it's hard."

"Sometimes it is, but by doing things yourself you gain sort of a special satisfaction once they are done. I always see it as getting an A+ in a school exam." Dipper explained.

"There's no way I'm seeing ironing my dresses as getting an A+." Pacifica shuddered.

"Your parents really grounded you if you didn't come home with at least an A+? Even with a… I don't know, B+?" Dipper asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. Think of it this way: I am the sole heiress of a big economical empire. The local sawmill, the mudflap factory, multiple houses throughout the town… All of that will one day be mine." She made a broad gesture with her arms. "And I have to know how to rule it."

"So… I guess that _really_ is hard." Dipper gave her a lopsided smile and felt suddenly thankful that all he had to do was ironing his own clothes and doing his bed. "Speaking of which, how do you do in math?" He fished out his Journal from his vest.

"Probably better than you." She gave him a mocking smile.

"Really?" Dipper reciprocated the smile. "Then you won't have much trouble solving me this." He opened the journal and pointed to what looked like gibberish in Pacifica's eyes. "This is a cryptogram that took me a while to decipher yesterday. I'll give you a clue: It uses the Caesar cipher."

Pacifica took the Journal from Dipper's hands and examined the text. She had studied a little about ciphers back in school and knew that Caesar was used back in the times of Rome, and that it was simply a position shift in the alphabet. She focused on the short words until she spotted _'dqg'_ , which should definitely be _'and'_. Knowing that _'d'_ was _'a'_ , Pacifica quickly pictured in her mind-eye an alphabet with the shifted positions and a normal one right below it. Then, her creative mind began to work on deciphering each word.

"I got it!" She exclaimed in excitement.

Dipper's mocking smile turned into a dumbfounded expression.

"What!?" He handed her a pencil. "Write down the translated first line, just above the text."

Pacifica began to write, slowly at first but then smoother, until she got the first line.

"There you go. This was an easy one." She shrugged.

Dipper quickly snatched the Journal from her hands and began to search the line for mistakes. He found none.

"You deciphered this without writing a guide on a paper first to help yourself?" Dipper asked as his eyes bulged out.

"Well, duh. All you have to do is picture both the new alphabet and the original one in your head." She shrugged.

"That was impressive, Pacifica! Like… wow!" Dipper was astonished. "You have an amazing imagination!"

"Of course I do." She replied proudly, enjoying the praises to her intellect. Dipper however began to snicker and Pacifica couldn't help but ask. "What?"

"Nothing. I think you just confirmed how dyed your hair is." Dipper said as his snicker turned into laughter.

"Seriously, Dipper? Blonde jokes?" Pacifica didn't take well his insinuation and gave him a shove.

"Ouch! Sorry, sorry." Dipper quickly apologized to prevent another shove. "It's just that, well, your father is brown-haired and your mother is dark blonde… I thought you dyed your hair." He tried to explain himself as he rubbed his arm nervously.

"It's not dyed, my grandmother had the same hair color and I guess I got it from her. Here, have a look." Pacifica pulled a good lock of her hip-length hair over her shoulder and held it out.

Dipper held in his palm the long lock of blonde hair and caressed it with his thumb. It felt silky to the touch, with a faint smell of lilacs shampoo. A smile appeared on Dipper's face and he wasn't sure to have ever touched anything so silky before, but he would do it for hours. Dipper quickly let go of the lock of hair and hid behind his Journal.

"I uh… Yeah, it looks… very natural and… shiny."

"Thanks." Pacifica said to the compliment of her hair and eyed curiously how his ears were becoming red behind the Journal. "You are still a dork, though."

Dipper smiled at being caught and lowered the Journal, coughing a little in vain tries to lower his blush. He then recognized a few bushes in front of them.

"We're here." He beckoned her to follow him.

Behind the bushes there was a clearing in the forest, and in that clearing there was a tall rocky hill. The first thing that caught Pacifica's attention was that the hill was a little too tall to be naturally formed in this area, and that it had no slopes, but walls of rock forming plateaus at different height levels. Then she realized that there were no trees on the hill or in the area surrounding it, as if the vegetation was afraid of growing near it.

As Pacifica raised her head and accidentally gaped to look at the top of the mountain, Dipper focused his examination on the ground and the trees on the forest edge. He touched the branch of a tree and then walked up to a big rock partially buried on the ground. Soon Pacifica got out of her thoughts and stood behind Dipper.

"What are you looking at?" She asked curiously.

"Tracks. We're looking for this." He handled her the open Journal and then he went back to examining the rock.

Pacifica had a quick look at the page. There were a few cryptograms on the side, but most of the text was normal. There was a picture of the creature on the top left of the page. It was a big bird with eagle claws and long feathered wings. However, the chest and the bald head were of a person, with the exception of having a beak instead of nose and mouth. It lacked the ears and below the wings it had in addition a pair of arms covered in plumage with claws-like fingers and crystals incrusted in the forearms.

"A Celaeno harpy…" She read aloud and Dipper nodded. "…is the only harpy species that has something resembling an intelligence. Like all harpies, they live in rocky mountains close to villages and small towns where they can steal valuables from, which they treasure in their nests." Pacifica paused for a second and wondered if the earrings she lost last summer might be up there. "They're scavengers, very territorial and are likely to attack intruders. The harpies, rather than fighting their aggressors, prefer to lift them in the air and then drop them from a high altitude. Their main diet is bone marrow." Pacifica screwed up her face and looked at the boy. "Ew, Dipper. These things are disgusting."

"Yeah, but like everything in that book the best part is hidden in the cryptograms. What's not mentioned in the description is that this species of harpies can steal people's dreams and store them in the crystals of their forearms. A _'filled'_ crystal glows so they place it on their nests to scare predators." Dipper explained.

"Hmm… Well, that sounds cool and highly immoral. I wouldn't mind taking a peek at one of those crystals though." She gave the Journal back to Dipper. "People don't remember getting their dreams stolen?"

"Nah, they remember nothing when they wake up." Dipper clarified.

"And what makes you think there could be nests in here? I mean, _'rocky mountain'_ is very vague as a description."

"Have a look at that tree, the closest one." He pointed back to the forest edge. Pacifica walked up to the tree and looked at it quizzically, failing to see anything weird. "Don't you see the claw marks on the lowest branch? One of them sharpened its claws there."

Pacifica had a better look and noticed that the bark had indeed claw marks.

"These seems like normal scratches to me. Why couldn't a bear have made them?" She questioned his theory.

"A bear would've had sharpened its claws on the log, not the on branches." Dipper countered.

Pacifica thought about it for a few seconds. She didn't like being wrong, but she had to agree with him.

"I guess it makes sense, but that only means one of them was here. They fly and can easily cover long distances. What else makes you think this mountain is their lair?" She still tried to dismantle Dipper's theory.

Dipper gave her a smirk.

"That's easy. This is the closest mountain to town which matches the description, and there is also this." He pointed to the rock he had been examining earlier.

Pacifica walked back next to him and squatted along with Dipper to have a closer look. The rock was covered with a brownish white substance.

"Oh, that's bird poop." She rose back to her feet with a disgusted expression on her face. "Please, don't tell me you're gonna dip a finger in it and then put it into your mouth to make sure it's harpy's poop like they do in the movies."

"Ew, of course not!" Dipper shuddered. "It's enough by seeing the size of it! I mean, there's a lot of poop in apparently only one drop! It had to be a very big bird!"

"Let's stop talking about bird poop." Pacifica narrowed her eyes and tried her best not to picture one of those creatures pooping while flying. Just in case, she had a quick glance above herself.

"Agreed." Dipper snickered. "But you see what I mean, right? They must have a nest in this mountain."

"Alright, you've convinced me." Pacifica put on a teasing tone. "You've got some keen detective skills, Pines. I'm impressed."

"Thanks, Northwest." He replied in the same teasing tone and both of them smiled. "Now let's go get one of those glowing crystals, shall we?"

"What if we find a harpy? I'd prefer to keep my bone marrow if it's not much to ask." She joked although her voice had a small hint of fright.

"Don't worry Pacifica." He showed her the page and pointed at the ciphered text. "The harpies are very territorial and also very noisy. I don't know about you, but I don't hear anything. They must be out."

"I guess. So… we have to climb?" She asked, noticeably more calmed now.

"Yes, let's see if this mountain wall is lower somewhere."

They circled the mountain. After a quarter hour they reached a part where the wall seemed to have cracked and fallen years ago, forming a low natural rocky plateau at a lower level. However, the edge was still a little too high for any of them to reach. Dipper pondered their options for a second and then asked.

"How much do you weight?"

"Excuse me?" Pacifica's eyes widened and she looked at him with a surprised face.

"We can reach that edge over there if one lifts the other." He explained.

Pacifica looked first at the edge and then at the boy, measuring the distance and his height.

"Fine, but I'll lift you." She pressed her back on the wall and put her hands together in front of herself to push him up.

"Hey, I may not look strong but I can lift you too." Dipper countered, his manliness hurt.

"I'm not saying you can't" She reassured. "I'm just not gonna ruin my dress and nails by pulling myself up that edge." Dipper raised an eyebrow, still not convinced and Pacifica groaned and rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Dipper. We don't have all day."

"Alright. Here, hold me this." Dipper took off his cap and put it on Pacifica's head. He thought she looked funny and smiled.

Pacifica was a little surprised at first, but soon she readjusted the cap on her head and got her hands back in position.

"Well, you want me to push you up or not."

Dipper put a foot on her hands and, as he jumped with his other leg Pacifica lifted him and he reached the edge, pulling himself up. Both preteens huffed at the effort and soon Dipper stood on the edge of the plateau above Pacifica.

"You see something up there?" Pacifica asked while dusting her hands.

Dipper took a survey of the plateau. It was small with yet more high walls on it. However, there was a big crack on one of the walls resembling a very small and narrow cave, but big enough for him to fit in. Dipper saw something glowing inside and smiled. When he poked his head inside the hole, he saw something resembling a nest in the far end of it with three eggs as big as ostrich's, but he paid no attention to them. Closer to the entrance there was incrusted in what looked like dried mud or clay a blue crystal the size of a big apple. Dipper tried to pull the crystal out, but it was buried deep within the mud/clay and, in addition, the moment he touched it the crystal began glowing and vibrating. Dipper decided not to touch it again with his hands and kicked the mud/clay around the crystal until it fell free to the ground. Then, he took off his vest and grabbed the crystal in it, noticing how this time it neither glowed nor vibrated at the touch.

Meanwhile Pacifica had taken off the pine tree cap and she had it in her hands, rubbing it with her thumbs. The heiress didn't know why, but she felt that the cap was somehow bound to Dipper. She couldn't imagine him without it.

She heard footsteps above herself.

"You found it?"

"Yeah, here it is." Dipper showed her his vest made a ball. "Take it and careful not to touch it directly. It does something weird."

Dipper dropped the vest and Pacifica caught it in the air. She took a quick peek inside the vest and gasped at the crystal. It reminded her of a big sapphire, but with a glow of its own. Then she raised her head towards Dipper and gave him a playful smile.

"Wow, Dipper. First your cap, now your vest… By the end of the day I'll have all your clothes!" She joked and began laughing.

Dipper blushed and couldn't help but smile. Her laughter was contagious.

"You're the worst." He joked too and both preteens laughed heartily.

They didn't laugh for long. A shadow above them gave a shriek and dived from the sky towards them, shoving Dipper in the chest and making him fall to his back with an _'Hnng'_ on the rocky plateau. Then it landed on the edge and glared at the vest Pacifica had in her hands.

"Oh, no." Pacifica gasped as she saw the harpy staring at her with completely black eyes.

"Pacifica, run!" Dipper got to his feet and yelled from above her in the plateau. The harpy extended its wings menacingly to look bigger and turned to scare this new threat. Dipper's eyes widened and stood still as a statue, trying to avoid making any sudden movement that would provoke the creature.

"What?! I'm not leaving you with that oversized bird!"

Pacifica had another idea in mind. She dropped Dipper's vest and grabbed a small stone from the ground. She aimed carefully and struck the harpy right on the bald head. The creature shrieked in pain and turned to what it deemed as the clear threat. The harpy took off and flew towards the heiress, claws first. Pacifica gasped and tried to run away, but the harpy flew fast and its claws reached Pacifica's shoulders, raising her from the ground. The heiress cried in pain and struggled to break free.

Dipper ran to the edge and saw what was happening. Without thinking it twice and with a completely distressed face, Dipper took three quick breaths and jumped off the edge, landing on top of the flying creature. The harpy grunted at the added weight, but it was still not enough prevent its flight and continued flying up, raising both preteens in the air. Dipper thought of punching the harpy, but it wouldn't stop flapping its wings and he feared that if he let go of his grasp on the plumage, he would fall from its back.

Pacifica became desperate. She was feeling an increasing sense of vertigo and a stinging pain in her shoulders where the claws were dug deep. The heiress tried to fight back, but the hold on her shoulders prevented her from using her arms, so she head-butted the harpy's belly with the back of her head. The first time she didn't do much damage, but the second time her silver hoop earrings brushed the harpy's claw. The creature shrieked at the burning pain caused by the silver and let go of that shoulder, completely unbalancing its weight. The harpy lost altitude quickly and soon crashed on the grass along with both preteens. It stood on its claws, shook its head and then it hurriedly flew back to its nest.

Both Dipper and Pacifica groaned on the ground. Dipper had rolled a few times on the grass when the harpy had crashed and his arms hurt, but he was the first to get to his feet. He noticed that he had scrapped his knees and elbows, but overall he was alright.

"Uff, we were lucky the harpy lost its balance!" He looked at Pacifica, who sat up with scrapped elbows too. "Pacifica, that was amazing! You totally gave that harpy the business!" He praised.

"D-did I?" Pacifica's head was spinning a little too much to fully understand what had happened. Her bloodstream was filled with adrenaline, her hands tingled in excitement and she felt the need to throw up, but the experience of escaping death had given her such a strong feeling that she'd love to do that again… after resting for a week or two.

"Yeah! You're definitely the worst, but in a good way!" He joked and Pacifica smiled. She was glad that what had started as an insult had become a compliment.

Dipper stood up and dusted his clothes. Pacifica tried to do the same but cried in pain. Dipper's face contorted in fear and he ran to see what was wrong with the heiress.

"It's t-the left shoulder." She complained and tried to touch her own shoulder, quickly withdrawing her hand and wincing in pain. With the adrenaline rush she had forgotten about the injury the harpy's claws had caused to one of her shoulders. "Help me out of my jacket, Dipper." She demanded, her voice weakened by the sudden stinging pain.

"Who's taking off clothes now?" He tried to joke to ease the ambience and it worked.

Pacifica displayed a faint smile and Dipper very slowly removed her jacket, careful of not forcing her injured shoulder much. There were three holes below her collarbone on her dress and a growing blood stain in them. Dipper quickly fished out a tissue from his shorts pocket and handled it to her.

"Press this hard on the wound." He instructed. "It doesn't look bad but we don't want it to get infected."

Pacifica did as told and flinched at first, but soon she calmed and pressed the tissue on her wound. Dipper stared at the blood stain on the jacket he had in his hands and frowned deeply. He couldn't help thinking that it had been his fault, and that he shouldn't have let her come, or that he should have gone after something less dangerous, or that at least they should have come more prepared.

"Dipper, don't do that." Pacifica said, staring at his face.

"Do what?"

"You're blaming yourself, aren't you? Well, this wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that thing was going to come back right when we were leaving."

"How do you expect me to avoid blaming myself? It was my idea to come here. It was I who allowed you to come here, and it was I who put you in danger. Not that harpy, she was just defending her eggs. This is all my fault." Dipper sighed and clenched the blood stained jacket in his hands.

"First off, it was I who wanted to come and I would've done so whether you liked it or not. I always get what I want; I am a Northwest after all. So forget about that." Pacifica countered. "Besides, I don't blame you, so why would you blame yourself?" She added with a small smile.

"Thanks." Dipper perked up a little and reciprocated the smile. "We should probably get out of here though, just in case the harpy decides to come back with some friends." Dipper helped her get to her feet and noticed how she winced. "You want me to… I don't know, carry you or something?"

"No," She blushed and then snapped proudly. "I can walk on my own."

Dipper wasn't so sure about that, but he didn't insist.

"Wait here for a sec." He said and ran to the low wall he had climbed with Pacifica's help earlier. He came back with his vest made a ball in his hands, the crystal inside.

"Are you sure it's safe for us to take that?" She asked warily, taking a quick look above herself in search of any harpy trying to grab her again.

"After how hard it has been to get it, I'm not leaving it." He shook his head. "By the way, sorry about the clothes." Dipper pointed to her purple dress which had grass, dirt and blood stains. "I know you didn't want them to get dirty."

Pacifica wondered how she was going to explain to her parents why her dress was so dirty and why her shoulder was bloodied. The heiress sighed and shook her head, putting a smug smile.

"Pffft, don't worry about this. I'll get a new one." She waved her hand dismissively. "C'mon, let's go back to the Shack. It's getting dark."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Cool dog:** Thanks and don't worry. This story might suffer a short hiatus now and then, but it's definitely going to be finished.

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **Where having knowledge is cool to impress someone, there's nothing like actual experience, and that's what Dipper has shown to Pacifica today.**

 **Since they were former enemies, the fact that they're friends doesn't keep them from teasing each other playfully now and then.**

 **Her silver hoop earrings saved them. Whoever has read a Witcher book or played a game knows why. The rest of you will have to wait until it's explained.**

 **The crystal will play an important part in the trilogy.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.**


	4. A Grain of Truth: Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Episode 1: A grain of truth.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 3: Disinfectant]**

Dusk was falling rapidly when they reached the Shack. Dipper had insisted on them walking slowly. Their bodies had already assimilated the adrenaline rush and everything had begun to hurt. Dipper's knees and elbows burned where he had scrapped them, but Pacifica had it worse. The wound under her collarbone, although it had stopped bleeding long ago, gave her a stinging pain whenever she walked causing her to wince at every step. Dipper had tried a few times to check her wound but Pacifica had reassured him every single time that it was good, so he stopped asking. He however kept an eye on her as they walked.

The two preteens entered the gift shop. Wendy, who was leaning boringly on the counter spotted them and saw how dirty and how scrapped their elbows were.

"Wow, you dudes alright? You look like you've just been hit by a bus!"

Dipper placed both his vest and Pacifica's jacket on the counter and shook his head. It was then that Wendy noticed the bloodied tissue the heiress was holding against her collarbone. The redhead lumberjack quickly stood up and strode up to Pacifica.

"Is that blood? Let me have a look" She raised Pacifica from the floor, much to the latter's surprise, and sat her on the counter.

The heiress, who hadn't liked one bit to be treated as a child, glared at the redhead lumberjack. Wendy on the other hand ignored the murderous look and tried to move the tissue aside to have a look.

"Wait!" Pacifica instinctively moved aside. "It's good! I mean… It stopped bleeding a while ago and I think it doesn't even hurt anymore." She tried to dissuade the redhead lumberjack.

"It's okay, I'll be careful." Wendy rolled her eyes. "My three little brothers come home all the time with small wounds from playing in the woods." She gave her a reassuring look.

Pacifica hesitated at first, but Dipper gave her a nod and the heiress reluctantly pulled the tissue aside.

"Hmm… it doesn't look so bad." Wendy raised an eyebrow. "It's a little dirty, though. You'll need to apply disinfectant there and perhaps dress it up, but you'll definitely live." She shrugged jokingly.

"Well, duh!" Pacifica put on a smug face. "Of course I'll live. This didn't even hurt one bit." The Northwest girl exclaimed proudly.

Wendy, who had noticed her wincing earlier, gave her a curious look and then poked her in the wound.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"I thought it didn't hurt one bit." Wendy looked at her playfully. "Now jokes aside, next time something like this happens, if it hurts don't hesitate to tell us, got it?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow and in return she received a big glare from the heiress. Wendy ignored her and turned to Dipper. The boy had a completely distressed face and didn't get his eyes off Pacifica. Wendy couldn't help but smile and got his attention.

"Dipper, go fetch the first aid kit." Wendy commanded. "The sooner she gets that clean the better."

Dipper nodded very slowly and, after giving one last look to the heiress, he left into the living area of the Shack. Just that very moment, Mabel entered the gift shop through the door. She saw her brother getting hurriedly into the living room and she looked at Wendy quizzically.

"What happened?" Mabel asked.

"Pacifica got hurt in her first adventure but _'it doesn't hurt one bit'_." The teen made air quotes and Pacifica deemed that very moment that she hated her.

"Oh my gosh, Pacifica! Did my brother bore you so much that you tried to commit suicide?" Mabel exclaimed in a rather serious tone with her eyes bulging.

"Really?" Pacifica gave her an incredulous look.

"What happened then?" Mabel asked and Wendy raised an eyebrow, curious about the story too.

Pacifica sighed and couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"An oversized bird which apparently poops a lot grabbed me and tried to drop me so to feed on my bone marrow." She explained with her gaze glued to the ceiling. "And it kinda injured my shoulder." She moved aside the tissue again to show Mabel the wound. "But we got this in return." She pointed to Dipper's vest.

Mabel took a peek inside the vest and her eyes sparkled.

"It's so shinny!" She exclaimed and tried to touch the crystal, but Pacifica held her forearm and prevented her from doing so.

"Dipper warned me not to touch it." The heiress warned.

"Why?" Mabel asked and wrapped the crystal back in Dipper's vest.

"Maybe it is dangerous or something." Pacifica shrugged and then sighed. "I don't know if it was a good idea going into that adventure. Sure, exploring the woods, following tracks and solving mysteries was fun but… escaping death thanks to a lucky head-butt on that bird's belly makes it seem not worth it."

"Nah," Wendy intervened. "you did pretty well for your first monster hunt. A scratch in exchange for such a big sapphire or whatever that is? Seems worth it."

"Yeah!" Mabel chirped happily. "In my first adventure I was kidnapped by several hundred gnomes who wanted to marry me and all I got from that is revulsion to hooded teens." She explained rather cheerfully for being talking about a traumatic experience.

"In mine I had to wrestle myself, dude. Oh, and see myself being axed." Wendy chuckled. "How many people can say that they have wrestled themselves?"

"Or being harassed by a few hundred gnomes?" Mabel added. "That really gives an adrenaline kick!"

Pacifica perked up and smiled.

"Yeah, now that I think about it… it was pretty cool! Surely beats tennis practice by far." She suddenly realized the balance between mystery solving and monster fighting and deemed that she wouldn't have one without the other.

"Well, now that the matter is settled I better go." Wendy stood up and got her coat. "My shift ended two minutes ago. Bye dudes!"

As Wendy was opening the door, Pacifica suddenly realized something.

"Wait! Who's gonna dress my wound? I don't know how to do it." She then looked at Mabel, who shook her head. "Can't you stay and do it?" She asked Wendy.

"I already got that covered, Pacifica." The teen gave her a sly smile. "Dipper knows CPR. I'm sure he knows how to dress a wound." She gave a wink to Mabel and the cheerful brunette got what the redhead lumberjack was thinking. "Well, see ya!"

Wendy waved a hand at them and left. The redhead lumberjack walked up to her bike and smiled. She loved the twins as little siblings and it had saddened her having to reject Dipper a few weeks ago, since she didn't want to lose him as a friend. However, today Wendy had recognized that look of worry in his eyes when he was staring at Pacifica, and she knew that very moment that Dipper cared for the heiress.

"Way to go, Dip. You're finally moving on." She got on her bike and left.

Back at the Shack, Mabel was enjoying finally having her chance to talk to the heiress.

"He showed you the Journal?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, he even made me decipher a cryptogram." The heiress shrugged.

"Dipper is such a nerd! All I see in those ciphered texts is gibberish." Mabel giggled.

"Actually, I managed to decipher one. And pretty fast according to him." Pacifica commented proudly.

"Wait, what?" Mabel's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my gosh! Do you know what that means? You're nerd, just like my brother!" Mabel yelled in enthusiasm and began bouncing next to Pacifica on the counter.

"I am not! I'm just smart!" Pacifica snapped, feeling offended.

"That's what all nerds say." Mabel laughed and shoved her. Pacifica winced because of her wound and the cheerful brunette quickly apologized.

"Oh, yeah? Then you've been beaten by a nerd at mini-golf. What does that makes you, huh?" Pacifica replied playfully.

Mabel was about to counter with another playful remark when Dipper came back into the gift shop with the first aid kit, Stan following behind.

"What's he babbling about a wound that needs to be dressed?" He demanded an explanation.

"Pacifica got hurt in the woods." Mabel replied.

"Huh? You got your elbows scrapped or something?" He approached the heiress and saw the tissue held to her collarbone. "Got hurt in the woods, with what? You kids tried to open stones with your shoulders?" Stan then turned to Dipper, who was trying his best to avert his glare. "I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. That book is for protection, not to seek trouble." Hearing that, Mabel quickly took the crystal from Dipper's vest in her sweater sleeves and hid it inside her sweater.

"I'm sorry Grunkle Stan." Dipper apologized.

"You better be. Now I've got to call her parents and make something up. Imagine the look of the judge if they decide to sue us and I say _'It wasn't me! It was a unicorn!'_." Stan facepalmed.

"Wait, no!" Pacifica quickly jumped up from the counter, wincing because of her wound once she landed on the floor. "You can't call them!"

"Why?"

"It's…" She lowered her gaze and sighed. "…complicated."

"You'll have to elaborate a little more if you want me to believe you, kid".

Pacifica bit her lower lip and averted his gaze. She had no idea how to explain Stan her situation with her parents, and she also had no idea how he would react if she tried. Dipper felt completely responsible for the situation and stepped in to talk for her.

"Grunkle Stan, Pacifica has… trouble at home with her parents." He began gesturing with his hands, trying to elaborate what he was trying to say. "And… she was supposed to be at tennis practice, so if they find out she was here instead and got hurt… she might get into some real trouble."

Stan raised an eyebrow and stared at the boy to make sure he wasn't lying to him. Then, Mabel decided to aid the situation too. She gave him a pout and mouthed a "Pretty please, Grunkle Stan?"

Stan wondered for a second what would've happened to him if his parents had kicked him out of his home when he was twelve instead of seventeen and he didn't have to think it twice the situation.

"Alright kids," He sighed and relaxed his posture. "but I've to call them regardless and let them know she's here. I'll just skip the _'she got hurt'_ part." He gave the heiress a reassuring look and Pacifica gave him a smile. "One of you two patch her up and the other go make something to eat while I do the phone call. You don't mind staying for the night, kiddo?"

"What?" Pacifica had no idea of when they had reached this agreement.

"Yay! Sleepover!" Mabel chirped happily.

"I can't call your folks and say _'Hey, I just found out your kid is here. I'm sending her back to your house in an hour or so.'_ They would get suspicious. But I can say _'Hey, your kid is staying here for the night with my nephew and niece. I'll send her back to your house tomorrow.'_ And that also gives you time to get that wound fixed." Stan explained.

Pacifica frowned and thought about her situation for a moment, deeming that the conman was right and she had no other choice.

"Fine." She agreed reluctantly.

"You kids solve who does what. I'll be in the armchair watching _'The Duchess A'_ —I mean… _'Baby Fights'_ if you need me for anything." He cleared his throat and left the room.

Mabel took the crystal out of her sweater, careful not to touch it, and placed it back into Dipper's vest, wrapping it up and leaving it on the counter. Then, Dipper and she stared into each other's eyes for a while. On the other side, Pacifica eyed the twins curiously. It looked as if they were speaking in some kind of secret twin language, and she couldn't help but smile and think it was funny. Finally, Mabel was the first to talk.

"Alright, you go upstairs and take care of Pacifica while I get some spare clothes and cook something for dinner."

"What!?" Dipper exclaimed in astonishment. "Isn't it better that…? I mean, you're a girl too and… why can't I do the cooking!?" He blurted out.

"Don't be silly, Dipper. I have no idea of dressing wounds and you have a CPR diploma!" Mabel said matter-of-factly. "Besides, what can you cook, huh? Sandwiches? Boooring! Please, let the arts and crafts master do the kitchen work." She added with a proud smile.

"Well…" Pacifica added in a low voice. "If Mabel doesn't know how to do it then I'd prefer Dipper to do the dressing."

Dipper's eyes bulged out and Mabel laughed triumphantly.

"She agreed! Sorry, bro-bro but I'm gonna go before you process this sentence! Bye!" Mabel yelled as she left the room.

Dipper glanced at Pacifica and sighed.

"Our room is in the attic, it's the only door upstairs." He pointed at the door that led to the living room. "I'll be there in a sec with everything."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Pacifica was alone in the twins' attic bedroom. In her eyes, the idea of sharing the room with someone, especially such a small room, was completely unthinkable. However, she found curious how there was a clear difference on which was each twin's side. On what she guessed it was Mabel's side, there were posters of boy bands like Sev'ral Timez on the wall, glitter on the bed and lots of small plush toys. On the other side which had to be Dipper's, there was a painting of a ship on the wall. The bed, instead of having plush toys and glitter, it had paper notes and lots of ink stains. The heiress guessed Dipper either wrote a lot in bed or he chew pens while lying in it.

Pacifica decanted on sitting on Mabel's bed, since she wasn't sure how Dipper would take finding her on his bed. She however regretted it quickly. The bed sheets had several spots with dried sugar and some of it had stuck to her hands. Pacifica mouthed an _'Ew'_ and stood up from that bed, guessing that Mabel often ate there whatever sugary product. She wiped her hand on a clean spot of the bed sheets and resumed reluctantly sitting on the edge of Dipper's bed. Even though there were some ink stains, these were dry and didn't threat to damage her clothes.

The heiress glanced at her shoulder and raised the neck of her dress to have a look at her wound. Then, her eyes bulged out. As she pictured in her mind how the bandages would be applied to her collarbone, Pacifica realized that she would have to take off her short dress and suddenly wished Mabel were who would had to dress her wound. She facepalmed and decided that the sooner she was done with the embarrassment, the better.

Pacifica pulled her short dress over her head, careful not to use her wounded shoulder, and then had a look at herself in the mirror. Her elbows were scrapped and her face was a mess of dirt and makeup, but her hair was surprisingly tidy and she held to that to raise her spirits. She had a look at how much skin she was showing without her dress. The heiress readjusted her bra to make sure she wasn't accidentally showing anything, and frowned. She was still getting used to wear that specific article of clothing. Even with the bra, Pacifica guessed she was showing far too much skin for her own sense of privacy, so she pulled some of her hair over her shoulders to cover her chest. Then she had a look at her leggings and cursed inwardly. She could see her underwear through the thin fabric of the black leggings. Pacifica took a quick survey of the bedroom in search of something to cover herself and decided to use the ink stained sheets. She wrapped herself in them and had a final look at herself in the mirror. Happy with the results and how much she had managed to cover, the heiress smiled and sat cross-legged on the edge of Dipper's bed to wait.

Pacifica heard a knock on the door and she quickly replied.

"Come in. It's your room after all."

"Mabel told me she's lending you one of her sweaters and I also found this transparent tape dispenser, so between the white bandages and this, it will be hard to see that you've—" Dipper raised his gaze from his hands to Pacifica and the tape dispenser, as well as his jaw, fell to the floor. He saw her sitting on his bed, covered from the waist down in his bed sheets, but what caught his attention was the naked skin of her sides and shoulders, and how her chest was covered with her hair, which led Dipper to a very simple conclusion. "Please, tell me you were wearing something under your dress and you're not naked on my bed." He tried to keep his mouth from gaping.

"What!? Of course not!" Pacifica snapped with a surprised face and flushed crimson red. "I'm wearing my leggings and underwear!" She stuck a foot out of the sheets to show him her leggings.

As she moved, Dipper noticed the purple strap going over her shoulder and he realized she was wearing a bra.

"Oh! Uh… Sorry. I thought you were naked because I saw the… um…" The boy facepalmed inwardly and wondered how to tell her that his only female reference was his sister and she didn't have to wear a bra yet. Dipper decided to keep his mouth shut.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Can we get to the whole dressing the wound thing? This is a little awkward for me."

"Sure, just let me…" He bent over to pick up the tape dispenser but, since he had his eyes glued on the heiress, he accidentally hit his elbow with the bed instead of picking the tape up. "Ah! Ouch! Funny bone!" He complained and rubbed his elbow.

The heiress looked at him for a second and then burst into giggles.

"You're a dork."

Dipper smiled faintly and picked up the tape dispenser, walking up to Pacifica and leaving the first aid kit and all he needed on the bed next to her. He cleared his throat and moved his hand slowly to push away the locks of blonde hair in order to have a better look at the wound. Pacifica looked aside and blushed slightly. On the other hand, Dipper had an inner fight with eyes, who were demanding to look downwards. A fight, he luckily won. Dipper focused his attention on the wound. He remembered there were three holes on her dress, but there were only two small injuries below her collarbones, one at each side of her bra strap. Dipper knew a harpy has four claws, three in one direction and one opposed. He guessed that her bra had luckily stopped both the middle claw and the opposed one.

Pacifica was growing more and more self-conscious at Dipper staring at her for so long and she spoke in an angry tone.

"Earth to Dork! It's getting a little cold here! As you have definitely not failed to notice, I'm almost naked!"

"Huh?" Dipper was snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking that your bra saved you from having two more wounds. Harpies have four claws and—"

"Great!" She interrupted him. "I'll thank puberty later for hitting a little early. Now can we get to the disinfecting part so that I can put something on?"

"Sure!" He quickly replied. "Uh… I kind of need you to lower that strap so that I can clean the wound." He showed her a wet gauze.

"I—um… But don't look!"

Dipper nodded and blushed slightly. As Pacifica lowered the strap to her upper arm and Dipper began cleaning the wound with the gauze. He felt a little awkward and, by how Pacifica squirmed and looked at him, he guessed she felt just the same.

"So… um… the bra is purple." He tried to calm the tense atmosphere by doing some small talk.

"Yeah." Was all Pacifica managed to comment as she wondered why they were talking about her underwear.

"Your dress and your jacket are also purple. Was it a sale or…?"

"Do you really think I go shopping in the sales?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"Right." Dipper facepalmed inwardly. "Then… you like purple?" He asked and Pacifica nodded. "And… you have something else purple or just that?"

"I do, but I'm not showing you." Her cheeks and even her shoulders blushed red.

Dipper didn't give much thought to what she had replied, guessing it would probably be her socks. He had already finished cleaning her wound.

Pacifica sighed and rubbed her wound.

"Well, I don't know why people complain so much about disinfectants. That didn't hurt at all."

"That wasn't the disinfectant, it was just water." Dipper clarified and showed her a wet cotton ball. "This is the disinfectant and you better brace yourself. Grunkle Stan always buys the cheapest on the store so it might sting a little."

Pacifica gulped and clenched the sheets on her thighs. When Dipper pressed the cotton ball on her wound, she felt nothing. A few seconds later, she felt a small stinging sensation which gradually increased. Pacifica began tapping on her thigh in hopes that all would be over soon. It however didn't stop stinging but got worse instead. The heiress' eyes bulged out in disbelief and the tapping on her thigh became frenetic as she opened her mouth to voice the feeling on her collarbone. As she screamed, Dipper jumped back in complete surprise and Pacifica stood from the bed, running around the attic bedroom and letting the cool air ease her burning pain.

Stan heard the cry from downstairs and turned up the volume on the TV.

"Well, if Dipper accidentally kills her, at least she won't be able to sue us."

The burning sensation caused by the disinfectant finally subsided Pacifica stopped running as her facial expression went from relief to complete seriousness. She felt a little too naked and realized that, in her hurry to ease her wound, she had let the bed sheet slide to floor revealing her leggings. The heiress's face contorted in distress and glanced at Dipper. He was blushing, and not precisely looking at her face.

"Dipper!" She squeaked, turning aside, cursing inwardly the thin fabric of her leggings and covering whatever she could with her hands.

"I-I-I wasn't looking at your purple panties!" He blurted out and covered his eyes with his hands, realizing what the article of clothing she hadn't wanted to show him earlier was.

A very angry Pacifica picked up the sheet and covered herself again, sitting back on the edge of his bed.

"You saw nothing." She warned him.

"No." Dipper snorted and tried to hold his laughter. "So… the store didn't sell purple leggings to go with the complete set?" He joked.

Pacifica grabbed his pillow and threw it to him. Since Dipper was covering his eyes with his hands, he didn't see it coming and the pillow struck him right in the face. Dipper chuckled and moved his fingers aside, having first a quick peek to make sure Pacifica wasn't indisposed. He removed his hands and walked back to her.

"Well, let me dress that wound up. I promise this doesn't hurt but… you have to completely remove both straps." Dipper said as he picked up the tape dispenser and the bandages from the bed.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and deemed that she no longer cared one bit. She pushed her hair over her shoulders and when Dipper respectfully raised his gaze to the ceiling, she removed the straps, holding the bra cups on her chest with her arm. She tapped Dipper to let him know that she was ready and extended her free arm to ease the dressing of her wound. Dipper began skillfully applying the bandages, rolling the cloth over her shoulder and under her armpit, and then rolling it a few times under her good arm to make sure the bandages wouldn't move. On the other hand, Pacifica felt completely awkward and uncomfortable. She had never been with so few clothes in front of anybody, let alone a boy. The heiress decided to distract herself by examining Dipper. His hazel eyes were completely focused on the task at hand, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Pacifica thought he looked cute and smiled, feeling just as awkward as before, but a little less uncomfortable.

"Aaaand…" Dipper put the last adhesive tape to the bandages. "There you go. Good as new." He finished with a smile.

Pacifica raised the bra straps to their original spot and tested out the bandage by moving her injured arm. It looked very solid and her wound no longer hurt.

"Thanks, Doctor D." She said playfully and reached for her purple dress.

"Wait, you can't wear that. It's bloodied and dirty." Dipper stopped her and got into the built-in closet. "Mabel told me she was lending you… this sweater." He got back from the closet with a fluffy yellow sweater with a llama on it. "She said it would go good with your hair."

"Really?" Pacifica took the sweater in her hands and realized that it was very soft, fluffy and she knew instantly that it would be very comfortable to wear. "And… what do you think?" She put the sweater in front of her chest as if she were wearing it.

"Oh! Well… yeah, it goes great with you hair." He rubbed the back of his head nervously and then smiled mischievously. "But it doesn't match your underwear at all." He burst into laughter.

"You're the worst!" Pacifica blushed again and that only increased Dipper's laughter. "Speaking of which, I'll need a skirt or something." She commented, peeking under the bed sheets.

"Oh, right. I forgot." He got back into the closet and came out with one of Mabel's spare skirts. "Here. There's a bathroom downstairs if you want to wash the dirt off."

The heiress couldn't help but feel terrible. Back when they were enemies, Pacifica had spread all kind of rumors about the twins in tries to defame them but now, even though the shack resembled a hovel rather than an actual building and it was probably fifteen to twenty times smaller than her manor, the twins had let her stay. Even though in the manor she had her food cooked and her clothes ironed and here they had to do it themselves, the twins had given her clothes and they were going to feed her soon. Pacifica regretted how badly she had treated them and stroked the fluffy sweater in her arms, lowering her gaze and muttering.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. We're friends after all." Dipper shrugged.

"Yeah, friends…" Pacifica sighed. She didn't know why that word had caused her a pain in the chest rather than comfort. The heiress shook her head and stood up. "I better go put this on to the bathroom."

"Oh, you can get dressed here. I'll just wait outside." He offered and turned to leave.

"No, Dipper." Pacifica stopped him and showed him her arms. "I need to wash all this dirt off my arms before putting anything on."

"Right. I'll wait for you here then. Take the sheet to the bathroom if you want."

Pacifica made sure she was well wrapped in the sheet and walked downstairs, taking first a peek into the staircase entryway to make sure no one saw her covered in a sheet. She wondered which one would be the bathroom door. In front of her was apparently the kitchen, to her right the living room and to her left the door to the porch, so she easily deduced that it had to be the red door next to the staircase. Pacifica left her clothes on the edge of the bathtub and turned on the hot water in the sink, rubbing her arms and face to wash them up.

Once all the dirt had been wiped away, Pacifica put on the sweater and felt a sudden instant warmth wherever the fluffy material touched her skin. The heiress hugged herself to enjoy the feeling and then searched for a label that indicated where Mabel had bought this sweater so that she could buy one herself for next winter. She found none so she guessed it was homemade, which grew her respect for the cheerful brunette. She stared at the drawing on the chest of the sweater. If Pacifica had to take a guess, she'd say it was a llama although at first she had thought it was some kind of rabbit-horse Mabel had made up.

Pacifica stared at herself in the mirror and examined her face closely. Luckily she had no bruises or cuts there, but she was wearing no makeup either and the lack of eyeshadow made her almost fail to recognize herself. She then noticed for the first time that she was smiling. Pacifica tried to lower that smile but she didn't manage. She felt like smiling. She felt happy.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Pacifica? Mabel and I have been waiting you for ten minutes. Everything alright in there?" The voice of Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec!" Pacifica quickly put on the skirt and did a quick check of her image on the mirror. Her face was clean now but her hair was a little messy. The heiress did her best tidying it with her hands and then opened the bathroom door.

"Wow." Dipper's eyes widened.

"What?" Pacifica asked, worriedly looking at her temporal outfit.

"You look weird without the eyeshadow." Dipper's eyes widened and quickly raised his hands in a calming gesture. "I mean… not bad, but weird."

"Oh!" The heiress giggled, slightly relieved that it was just that. "And you haven't seen me with my bangs combed backwards. I sometimes don't recognize myself in the mirror." She joked.

"Mabel was right. That sweater goes great with your hair."

Pacifica unconsciously caressed her hair with her hand.

"Thanks."

"C'mon. Let's have a look at the harpy's crystal."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Even though this is Dipifica, characters like Wendy and Mabel aren't ignored. Wendy will have a small role in later chapters and Mabel is always around with the intention of befriending the heiress.**

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **And that happened. The whole disinfectant scene was one of the reasons of why this is T rated.**

 **Some of you might wonder why Dipper blushes so much around Pacifica if he considers her _just_ a friend. The answer is 'boy stuff'.**

 **Just to avoid confusion which apparently this chapter has previously caused. No, Pacifica doesn't have two balloons for breasts. She's twelve, she just have enough to use a bra.** **Not sure why people think otherwise.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.**


	5. A Grain of Truth: Chapter 4

**A/N** **:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Episode 1: A grain of truth.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 4: Sleepover]**

Dipper and Pacifica entered the attic bedroom. Mabel was already sat on her bed, her pet pig Waddles on her lap. The moment she saw Pacifica wearing the sweater, her face lit up.

"Oh my gosh! You're wearing it!" She yelled happily at seeing the heiress in a sweater.

"Yeah." Pacifica pulled at the sweater to stare at the llama drawing. "I like it; it's very fluffy. Did your mom knit it? I didn't see any label." As she talked, Dipper sat on his bed and Pacifica sat beside him.

"Nope! I knitted all my sweaters myself." Mabel eyed curiously which bed Pacifica had chosen to sit on, but guessed she didn't want to sit on her bed because of Waddles.

"Really?" Pacifica's eyes widened in disbelief, since she had seen her wearing a lot of different sweaters. "Sounds hard."

"Nah, with a little bit of practice and imagination I can make a sweater a day." Mabel shrugged and waved her hand dismissively. "I'm sure you could do it too if you tried."

"Oh, Pacifica is very imaginative." Dipper commented.

"Is she now?" Mabel put on a playful tone. "You seem to know a lot about Pacifica, bro-bro."

"Yeah, we've been talking all day." He shrugged.

"Just talking? I heard a scream earlier." Mabel grinned and began waggling her eyebrows. "What were you two doing alone up here, huh?"

Dipper didn't get the insinuation and raised an eyebrow quizzically, but Pacifica's face blushed terribly and Mabel saw it.

"No way! You two were making out!? That's why Dipper's bed is stripped!" Mabel's mouth opened in a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"What!?" Pacifica squeaked as her blush deepened.

"No, no. The bed is stripped because Pacifica had to use the sheets to cover herself." Dipper quickly explained.

"But… why did she have to cover herself in the sheets?" Mabel tilted her head in confusion.

"Because she was naked." He answered matter-of-factly.

"I wasn't naked!" Pacifica, whose face was now the color of cherries, blurted out. "I still had my bra!"

"Oh! Dipper, you don't know how to unclasp a bra? I can show you!" Mabel chirped happily, completely misunderstanding Pacifica.

"I didn't need to. She simply lowered the shoulder straps." Dipper explained and Pacifica's jaw could've hit the floor if it hadn't been attached to her face.

"I-I-I…" Pacifica babbled, wide-eyed. "You can't be serious. Are you two messing with me!?" She elbowed Dipper in the ribs.

"Ouch!" Dipper rubbed his side. "Of course we are!"

The twins burst into laughter. Pacifica frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling upset at the situation. The door to the attic opened without warning and Stan got in the room.

"You left this in the oven, Pumpkin." He gave Mabel a bowl of cookies. "Pay attention when using the kitchen or one day you'll burn the Shack down."

"S-sorry, Grunkle Stan, I forgot" Mabel wiped the tear of laughter off her cheek and grabbed the bowl.

"Careful, they're very hot." He warned and then had a look at the situation. Dipper and Mabel were red from laughing and Pacifica was red too, but frowning instead. Stan shrugged and decided he wouldn't probably understand it even if he asked. "Come with me, Northwest, while those cookies cool off. Let's get you a mattress." He told Pacifica.

Pacifica jumped up from Dipper's bed and followed him outside the bedroom. As they were going down the staircase, she hissed.

"I've a name, Old Man."

"I also have a name, kid." Stan replied.

Pacifica stopped for a second and then continued following him. She didn't know the layout of the building and the last thing she wanted was getting lost now. She eyed him and sighed.

"Have you called my parents yet, Old—uh… Mr. Pines?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Pacifica raised an eyebrow when she didn't get a more elaborated answer. She waited a second for Stan to continue and then she insisted.

"And what did they say? Are they mad at me?" She asked warily.

"Don't worry about that now." Stan continued walking.

"So they're mad. Well, I'm busted then. I'll spend what's left of my summer vacations in my room staring boringly through the window and all of this because I wanted to know if I did the right thing…" Pacifica lowered her gaze and sighed. "But… what would you know about it anyway."

"I know, kid." Stan sighed this time and stopped walking. "When I was young, my brother was the genius and I was the black sheep of the family. When I was seventeenth I was kicked out of my house and my parents never wanted to know anything of me again. Actually, I think they never did… Trust me, I know the feeling."

"Oh…" Pacifica looked at him in the eyes to make sure he wasn't lying to her, because Dipper had told her he was a conman, but the heiress decided that he was sincere. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't apologize, kid. It wasn't you who kicked me." Stan waved his hand dismissively. "But, if you ever get in… you know, trouble at home or something, know that you are always welcomed here." He reassured the girl.

"Thanks, Stan." Pacifica smiled and he reciprocated the smile.

Stan opened a door that was painted the same way the corridor walls were and they got inside a dark room.

"I used to have my wax museum here but the kids butchered all the figures one night saying they were possessed or something." He explained and Pacifica had a quick look around herself as if expecting a wax figure to attack her. "Now we store stuff here. It's easier than carry it up to the attic.

Pacifica nodded and saw several objects that brought memories to her mind, like dancing tiles piled up in a corner from the party at the Shack a month ago. There were also some that she didn't know, like a rolled up blue carpet with the recycling symbol on it. Stan walked behind a closet and picked up a mattress and some sheets.

"Here, you carry the sheets and I carry the mattress." He handled her the sheets.

"Where is my room?" Pacifica asked.

"Your room?" Stan raised an eyebrow. "This isn't a hotel. You're sleeping with the twins."

"What?! I can't sleep with them! What if one of them snores?" The heiress complained.

"Well, you can either take the risk with them or you can sleep with me, but I'm definitely going to snore." He shrugged. Pacifica puffed out her cheeks and Stan laughed. "That face might usually work for you but believe me, I can't make a room magically appear in the Shack. Only Soos on rare occasions can."

"Fine." Pacifica groaned.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

They came back into the twins' shared bedroom. Dipper's bed had its sheets again and Dipper was lying on it, reading a book. On the other bed Mabel was knitting a new sky blue sweater.

"There you go." Stan leaned the mattress on the wall next to the door and then he gestured to the twins. "When you kids go to sleep help her with the mattress and the bed sheets." He instructed and left to watch his favorite TV show.

Dipper put aside his book and grabbed his vest.

"C'mon, let's have a look at the crystal."

"Not so fast, Dipper." Mabel stopped his hand. "First off, tell me all the details of your adventure. It's not fair that you have a look at that crystal while I have no idea what it is!"

"Right, sorry." Dipper apologized.

"But, while you're at it, we'll deal with these cookies! They have probably cooled off enough!" Mabel placed the bowl on her lap. "C'mon, sit with me, Pacifica!" She beckoned the heiress.

"I—Um..." She hesitated. "I would rather sit on Dipper's bed."

"Why? Waddles is downstairs." Mabel said matter-of-factly.

"It's not the pig, Mabel. You bed is a little… sticky." She explained.

Mabel looked at her quizzically and then patted her sheets.

"Well, now that you mention it…"

"I told you not to eat in bed." Dipper reminded her with a knowing smile.

"I know, but there's nothing like eating while lying in bed!" Mabel countered with a grin.

"And…" Pacifica sat on Dipper's bed. "…I wouldn't want to stain the sweater. It's not mine after all."

"Oh, but you can keep it!" Mabel chirped happily. "I can make more! Look, I was making this one to cheer me up when it's cloudy!" The cheerful brunette held out the sweater she had been knitting before. It was sky blue with a puffy cloud in the chest.

"You could sell those." Pacifica suggested.

Mabel gasped and held the sweater protectively.

"Nuh-huh. I love every single one of my sweaters! I'm not selling them."

Pacifica stared at the sweater Mabel had given her and smiled.

"Thanks for giving me this one then."

"I'm glad you like it!" The cheerful brunette chirped happily. "You wanna try some of these cookies? I bake them myself."

The heiress eyed the cookies in the bowl on Mabel's lap. Each cookie had plenty of chocolate tips, making Pacifica' mouth to water but she had to decline the offer.

"I can't. My parents don't allow me go off my diet and I've stay in shape."

Dipper rolled his eyes and sighed. He still couldn't understand that.

"And what shape is that, a noodle?"

Pacifica felt offended at his comment and shot him a glare, causing Dipper to back off.

"What my dumb brother is trying to say…" Mabel glared at Dipper too and he felt cornered all of a sudden. "…is that you're fine and you're not gonna become a sumo wrestler overnight for eating a few cookies."

"Yeah!" Dipper's voice broke. "And you look great with those…" He gestured to her chest but bit his tongue before it said anything else. "Um… you have a nice slim figure. Besides, your parents aren't here."

"Just eat all you want." Mabel added. "Look at me! I eat like twenty or thirty of these every day and I'm not fat."

Dipper's eyes bulged out and noted mentally to have a look at his sister's diet.

"Let's not exaggerate either, Mabel. Pacifica and you are not the same. You have a very active behavior and burn all the fats in…"

As Dipper began explaining to his sister how her body used what she ate and Mabel ignored him, Pacifica analyzed very careful what she had just heard from Dipper's mouth. _'He thinks I have a nice figure?'_ She thought and zoned out, focusing her gaze on how Dipper made gestures with his hands to explain himself. The heiress thought he looked cute and sighed dreamily. She was snapped out of her daydreaming by a cookie bowl nudging her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, Dipper. I'll reduce the daily intake of cookies to less than a dozen. Take one, Paz-Paz!"

"Paz-Paz?" The heiress raised an eyebrow.

"I call Dipper 'bro-bro' and you're 'Paz-Paz'!" She chirped happily. "Now take one!"

"Alright, alright." Pacifica took a cookie and eyed it warily. The heiress didn't know what to expect of it, considering Mabel had cooked the cookies.

"C'mon, Dipper! Tell me, tell me! Did you guys meet a hot elf or something in your adventure? I want _ALL_ the details!"

Dipper rolled his eyes and began telling the events that had taken place that day, omitting some details about Pacifica's personal life he guessed the heiress didn't want anyone to know. In the meantime, Mabel was listening and already on her third cookie. Pacifica guessed that the sooner the better and gave a small bite to her own cookie expecting the worst. However, a sudden sweet flavor filled her mouth and she couldn't help but moan. Dipper stopped halfway through the story and the twins eyed her curiously.

"Was that me?" Pacifica asked, a little surprised, and both twins nodded. "Sorry, I thought these little chocolate tips would be bitter but they're sweet!" The heiress quickly devoured the remaining of her cookie.

"You don't have chocolate in the manor?" Mabel tilted her head and looked at the heiress quizzically.

"We have the best imported European chocolate." Pacifica said proudly. "But it's bitter, without milk or sugar. It's the one my parents like."

Mabel smiled and placed the cookie bowl on Pacifica's lap.

"Here, eat all you want. I can make more."

"Thanks." Pacifica smiled broadly and gladly took another cookie.

The twins exchanged a look and smiled warmly at how easy it had seemed to make the heiress happy. Dipper continued telling the story, causing Mabel to giggle at some points until he got to the part where they arrived at the Shack.

"I honestly don't know how we did it, but the harpy somehow lost her balance and crashed on the ground with us." Dipper commented while cupping his chin, deep in thought.

"Yeah." Pacifica shuddered, remembering the terrible vertigo sensation she had experienced. "The first time I head-butted her, she didn't even flinch. The second one did the trick though, but I don't know why."

Dipper stared at her intently, trying to find out what had happened. Pacifica felt a little self-conscious at his deep stare and wished she had some makeup on.

"Of course!" He suddenly yelled. "Are those earrings pure silver?"

Pacifica touched her hoops earrings and smiled smugly.

"Pffft, of course they are."

"That's it!" Dipper opened his journal and flipped pages until he reached the index of the bestiary section. "Cursed ones, hybrids, necrophages, relicts, specters and vampires are very sensitive to silver, and the harpy is in the hybrids section!" He read aloud and then began tapping his chin. "This would go better in each category's page under weaknesses instead of only in the index. I'll fix that tomorrow. Anyway, let's have a look at that crystal." Dipper grabbed his vest and opened it on his lap, revealing the blue crystal. "If my theory is correct, harpies use dreams to power up their crystals. When a predator goes into their nest, they feel attracted to the crystal and touch it. Then, the crystal sort of vibrates and sends a distress signal to any harpy nearby. However, it's no longer attached to the mountain wall so if I do this…" He extended his hand to touch it.

"Wait!" Pacifica stopped him. "You sure that's a good idea? I'm not looking forwards to be lifted in the air again anytime soon."

"Relax." Dipper said calmly and held the crystal in his bare hand. "See? It's not vibrating because it's not attached to the wall. It just glows a little. No harpy is going to come looking for it."

"I see something in it." Mabel commented, narrowing her eyes and leaning closer.

"Yes… There's some sort of shapes or something. It has to be the dream stored in it." Dipper raised the crystal and rubbed it with his thumbs to fuel the glow.

"Wait, I know that garden…" Pacifica leaned closer too.

Inside the crystal appeared the image of Pacifica wearing a long purple dress with black puffy shoulder sleeves smiling at the dreamer. The image moved as the dreamer walked with his eyes fixed on the heiress. It suddenly shook violently and Pacifica began to laugh. The dreamer had bumped into a column. Then it began to loop again from the start.

"That wasn't a dream." Dipper said wide-eyed. "That was me at the party!"

"Maybe you dreamed about that day." Pacifica suggested and rubbed the crystal to see it again.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper." Mabel said with a grin. "Did you really bump into a column because you couldn't take your eyes off Pacifica?"

Dipper was too bewildered to hear his sister's remark.

"Of all people in town and of all the crystals that probably were in that mountain, I go and take my own dream!" He turned to Pacifica. "And precisely one where you make an appearance! What are the odds?"

"That has to be destiny!" Mabel chirped happily.

"Mabel, you know I don't believe in destiny or superstition in general." Dipper rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what it was, but I'd buy lottery if I were you." Pacifica joked and the twins giggled. "Or perhaps that mountain is filled with your dreams because the harpies are too lazy to fly for ten minutes more and reach town."

"Maybe…" Dipper pondered about it and noted mentally to search for some kind of dream protection. "But it's curious that I picked up a dream where you appear."

"C'mon Dipper," Pacifica put on a playful smile. "I'm not gonna get mad if you admit you dream about me every day."

Dipper blushed and was about to counter but Mabel stepped in quicker.

"Nah, Dipper only dreams about Wendy." She commented in a playful tone.

"I don't dream about anyone!" He blurted out and blushed.

Both girls burst into giggles but Pacifica noted mentally that priceless information and began to wonder how she could compete with the redhead.

The twins and Pacifica continued talking for a while, exchanging questions to know each other better. Then, Pacifica yawned all of a sudden and Dipper did a quick check on the clock.

"We should better go to sleep." He commented.

"What time is it?" Mabel asked.

"A few minutes past midnight."

"What!?" Pacifica's eyes widened and glanced at the attic door. "And you are allowed to be up this late?"

"Yeah, Stan doesn't mind." Mabel shrugged. "Let's get your mattress ready. What do you think, Dipper? Between our beds or by the door?"

"Definitely between our beds." Dipper nodded. "We don't want to step on our guest if we have to go to the bathroom or something during the night."

"Alright. C'mon, give me a hand here."

"Why don't you call the servants?" Pacifica asked.

"No servants, remember?" Dipper replied.

"What about Jorge?"

"Jorge?" Mabel tilted her head in confusion.

"That big guy with a question mark on his t-shirt."

"Oh, but that's Soos." Dipper clarified. "He's not a servant, he's a friend who works here." He walked up to the mattress lying on the wall and tried to lift it, failing after a few tugs. "Um… Mabel, can you give me a hand here?"

"Sure thing, muscle man." The cheerful brunette teased and Dipper rolled his eyes.

Between both twins they easily placed the mattress between the beds and put the sheets on top of it. Mabel lent Pacifica one of her nightshirts and in a few minutes everyone was on their own bed ready to go to sleep.

"Night, Paz-Paz. Night, bro-bro."

"Night, Pacifica. Night, Mabel."

"Night, Mabel. Night, Dork."

Dipper smiled and Mabel giggled in the dark.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Time passed and the moon rose in the sky. Dipper couldn't sleep. At this hour he usually was reading in his Journal, but he couldn't simply turn on his reading light when they had a guest sleeping in the room. Mabel was used to the small light, but Pacifica would probably have a problem with it. Dipper rolled on his bed and faced both Mabel and Pacifica. Mabel was soundly asleep but Pacifica was constantly changing positions on her mattress.

"You can't sleep?" Dipper whispered.

"I'm trying, but this old terrible mattress insists on giving me a wonderful massage on my back." The heiress replied sarcastically.

Dipper chuckled and hesitated for a few seconds.

"Well… my mattress is alright and this bed is… big enough for both of us."

"I'm not getting in your bed." Pacifica quickly replied and, although the night's darkness hid her blush, it didn't hid Dipper's offended face. "I mean… If your sister sees us she won't shut her mouth about it!"

"Whatever you say. Enjoy your back massage." Dipper shrugged and rolled onto his other side to face the wall.

Two minutes later Pacifica reluctantly climbed into Dipper's bed. He rolled to face her with a knowing smile.

"Shut up and not a word about this to anyone." She grumbled.

Dipper chuckled and handled her some of the bed sheets. The heiress gladly covered herself, considering the night was a bit chilly, and accidentally brushed Dipper's feet with hers. Dipper gave a yelp of surprise and backed off.

"Your feet are ice cold!" He hissed.

"It's a circulatory problem!" She hissed back. "My feet and hands get cold when I'm lying down. It's nothing serious though, but I have an electric blanket in the manor for chilly nights."

"Nothing serious?" He whispered in disbelief. "You'll get a cold from that! C'mere, my feet are warm." Dipper snuggled closer and placed his feet on top of hers.

"Thanks." Pacifica muttered and lowered her face to hide it under her bangs. She wasn't sure the room was dark enough to hide her current blush.

When her cheeks stopped burning and her feet were already warm, she raised her gaze and stared into Dipper's hazel eyes with her blue ones. Pacifica had never been insecure about anything, but those eyes made her nervous. She stared into them for long, trying to find answers, but she found none. All she saw in those eyes was kindness and tenderness which caused her to begin feeling that pleasurable tingling inside her chest. Pacifica smiled and found the answer she had come looking for that morning to the Shack. She was in love. The heiress sighed happily and closed her eyes, falling deeply asleep.

Dipper noticed how she opened her mouth slightly and how her face rested completely on the pillow. Her chest began rising and falling rhythmically and he guessed she had fallen asleep. Dipper thought she looked cute while sleeping, but there was a lock of blonde hair across her cheek. The boy extended his hand and pushed it away gently so to avoid waking her up. Then, Dipper sniffed the air a few times. There was a smell in the air, like fresh flowers. He soon realized that it was Pacifica's lilacs shampoo and the smell was coming out of her hair. Dipper had to admit that she had good taste for shampoos and, since she was sleeping now, he seized the opportunity to touch her hair again. Dipper began stroking the hair lying between them on the bed and wondered how she kept it so full and silky. Pacifica felt the soft pulls of her hair and mumbled in her sleep, snuggling closer and grabbing Dipper's forearm to make him stop.

"Well, there goes my fun. And I can't move now." He muttered and sighed.

Even though Dipper couldn't move anymore without accidentally waking her up, he couldn't deny either that he liked the feeling of her hand. A month ago he would have never got so close to Pacifica Northwest, let alone share a bed with her or letting her hand touch his forearm, but many things had changed in this past month. Dipper had learned that Pacifica was determined, a teaser, funny and unfortunately a sad girl. Dipper couldn't stand seeing someone being punished for doing the right thing and then feeling sad about it, so he would gladly be her friend. As those thoughts came into his mind, he stared at Pacifica's face. She looked very calm and relaxed while sleeping, but Dipper would love that she opened her eyes just so that he could see those deep blue eyes sparkling again. Dipper felt a warm feeling in his chest and instinctively snuggled closed to the heiress, smiling stupidly.

Then he immediately backed off wide-eyed and looked at Pacifica with complete different eyes.

"Uh-Oh… C'mon, not again." He groaned as he realized he wasn't going to stop thinking about his new crush all night long.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Far away from Gravity Falls, the party the Northwest had attended to had ended a few hours ago and Preston and Priscilla were staying in a luxury hotel for the night. They would go back to the manor the next day after lunch.

Preston was as usual sitting in an armchair, an apple cider glass in his hand and staring at it as if it were the most entrancing thing in the world. On the other hand, Priscilla was staring at herself in the mirror. She was brushing her hair endlessly, since if she didn't do that before going to sleep her hair tangled.

The news coming from Gravity Falls had angered the Northwest patriarch. Firstly, Pacifica's tennis instructor had called telling him that his daughter hadn't gone to class. When he had called to the manor, none of the butlers had any idea of where she was. Completely filled with worry and about to call the police, another call came but this time it was from that UFO fanatic turned conman, which apparently was a relative of the boy who knew all the dirty secrets of the past of the Northwest family, saying that his daughter was in that hovel of a tourist trap.

A hand on his shoulder snapped him from his thoughts.

"Are you still thinking about Pacifica?" Priscilla asked and he nodded. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. We found her. She's safe."

"I know." Preston sighed. "And I'm glad nothing happened to her, but I can't stop thinking of the bigger picture."

Priscilla raised an eyebrow in puzzlement and put the brush in a drawer.

"What bigger picture? Pacifica is just staying overnight with a few friends. True, that hovel isn't the most luxurious place but I'm certain she made sure nobody saw her getting in, so no harm is done to the family reputation."

"The worry and the sudden relief made you forget where the original problem was, Priscilla. Why did Pacifica skip tennis class?" Preston began tapping the apple cider glass. "She knows how important it is for her to learn tennis. Every big business deal is either arranged in tennis or in golf and, although she's great at mini-golf, she definitely needs to perfect her tennis skills." He paused for a second. "Do you think she skipped tennis to go play with those Pines twins?"

"Maybe." Priscilla pondered about it. "We'll have to ask her tomorrow."

"Because if she did," Preston continued with a frown. "it means she has disobeyed us to go play with those kids, and she had never done that before." He sighed. "Those two twins are a bad influence for her. Especially that boy. She mustn't see them again."

"You're exaggerating." Priscilla rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. "It's probably just a phase."

"No." Preston shook his head. "When we were her age we never went through such phases."

"Well, times change. Nowadays a kid with internet knows more than a bachelor back in our time. It's natural. You'll see how nothing happens." Priscilla shrugged.

"And what if something happens?" Preston's eyes widened. "No, no. I already made my mind. She is our only daughter and I'm not taking any chances. Pacifica will go to tennis, she'll be the first of her class in school and one day she'll lead the company without any trouble, and she has to stop seeing the twins to do so."

"Let's assume for a second that you're right and she has befriended the twins." Priscilla acted as the voice of reason. "Pacifica isn't going to like that you forbid her from seeing her friends. She'll hate you for that. Maybe I should talk to her instead and—"

"No." Preston quickly stepped in. "It's my company and it's my responsibility. Pacifica hating me in exchange for a future life full of opportunities is a risk I'm willing to take. I'm just choosing the lesser evil."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **FYI:**

 **Pacifica having cold feet and needing Dipper to warm them is a reference to the TV show 'Chuck'.**

 **Stan's and Pacifica's background having trouble with their parents gives them the perfect reason for bonding.**

 **I want to remark that Pacifica came with a crush on Dipper, and Dipper developed a crush on her that night. That will be further developed in the second episode of the trilogy.**

 **Preston will act as the main antagonist of the ship. Sadly, he's doing the wrong thing for the right reasons.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.**


	6. A Grain of Truth: Epilogue

**A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Episode 1: A grain of truth.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 5 – Epilogue: Farewell]**

Mabel was as usual the first waking up in the morning. She yawned and stretched herself in bed. Then she took a survey of the bedroom, realizing that Pacifica's mattress was empty and she was on Dipper's bed. Mabel's face lit up and quickly seized the camera she had under her bed, walking up to Dipper's bed and pondering about the possibilities.

They were both lying on their sides, facing each other and sleeping with smiles on their faces. Dipper's hand was grasping a lock of Pacifica's hair and she had her hand resting on top of his.

"Not bad, not bad." Mabel murmured. "It could be better though. Let's see…" She grabbed Pacifica's hand and moved it from Dipper's forearm to his cheek. "That goes there and this goes…" She grabbed now Dipper's hand and tried to fit it on Pacifica's breast, but her upper arms prevented Mabel from doing so. "Well, to the butt then." The cheerful brunette shrugged and placed Dipper's hand on Pacifica's backside. "Perfect!"

Pacifica woke up the moment she felt something pulling at her hair. Her eyes opened a little, her head still drowsy, and saw someone moving Dipper's hand away from her hair. Then, she felt it on her rear and heard behind herself "Haha! Blackmail!" along with a click. The heiress eyes shot open and rolled onto her other side.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" Pacifica asked as her eyes bulged out, seeing how the cheerful brunette held an instant camera which was producing a picture.

"No, Paz-Paz. The real question is what were _you two_ doing!" Mabel giggled and showed her the photo she had just taken.

Pacifica flushed on the spot.

"Gimme that!" Her hand dashed to snatch the picture, but her feet were entangled with Dipper's and failed to reach it.

"Nuh-huh! You'll tear it to pieces and I want to place it in my scrapbook!" Mabel yelled and ran out of the bedroom.

Pacifica tried to chase her but her feet were still trapped in between Dipper's. The heiress grabbed his t-shirt and shook him.

"Dipper! Wake up!"

Dipper moaned softly and opened his eyes, suddenly remembering that he had shared a bed with Pacifica. He displayed a silly face of satisfaction and wished that he could just hug her and go back to sleep with Pacifica wrapped in his arms.

"Quit the silly face!" The heiress snapped. "Your creepy sister has just taken a picture of us and you appear in it grabbing my butt!"

"B-but…" His eyes bulged out. "I d-didn't t-touch you!"

"I know." Pacifica rolled her eyes. "She moved your hands while you were sleeping."

"Oh." Dipper sighed in relief, although it didn't last for long. "Wait, she took a picture you said? Oh my gosh, we have to get that picture! I know from experience that she's so gonna tease us for years about it!"

"That's what I was saying!" Pacifica groaned.

"Yeah, sorry. Hmm… we can't simply catch her, Mabel runs like a hare. Perhaps we could trick her…" Dipper began tapping his chin in deep thought while eyeing Pacifica. Then, he realized for the first time that her legs were bare under the nightshirt, which could only mean one thing. Dipper blushed and quickly raised his gaze back to her face, feeling completely self-conscious about where his hand had been a few seconds ago. "I—uh… G-get dressed and m-meet me downstairs in the kitchen. I've a plan." He babbled and quickly stood up from bed.

"Oh. Um… alright." Pacifica eyed him curiously without a clue of what had just happened to Dipper.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

"Grunkle Staaaaaaaaaaan!" Mabel burst into the living room yelling. "Come to see this! I need witnesses in case someone decides to erase my memory!" She looked left and right without finding the Grunkle.

Pacifica entered the room that moment from the gift shop door.

"Mabel!"

Mabel turned to Pacifica and walked backwards towards the staircase entryway.

"Want this, Paz?" She waved the picture and displayed a playful grin.

"Yes, and I'm willing to trade you that picture." Pacifica stood in the doorframe without getting any closer.

"Oh, yeah? And what will you give me?" Mabel did a quick check of the entryway to make sure Dipper wasn't going to jump at her from behind.

"A slice of ham."

Mabel stood bewildered for a second and then giggled.

"C'mon, really?"

"Yup, come to the gift shop and you'll see."

Pacifica walked through the gift shop door and Mabel followed her warily, smelling a trap. On the end of the room near the counter Dipper was standing with Waddles in his arms. Mabel snickered and put her fists in her waist defiantly.

"That's the best you two came up with? Dipper would never hurt Waddles over a picture."

"Who said anything about harming the pig?" Pacifica asked and fished out a slice of ham from her sweater. "We're just gonna feed him."

"Hmm… Okay. I still don't see how is that gonna make me give you the picture." Mabel shrugged.

"What's your opinion on cannibalism, Mabel?" Dipper asked with a mischievous smile.

"It's bad!" Mabel quickly replied. "What kind of question is that!?"

"Well, that's ham over there and ham comes for pigs." Dipper pointed at the slice Pacifica had in her hand.

Mabel gasped and narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't!"

"No, I wouldn't." Dipper shrugged.

"But I would." Pacifica smirked and moved her hand holding the ham slice closer to the pig. She put on a fake innocent voice as Waddles wiggled in Dipper's arms in an attempt to get the food. "He looks soooo hungry I can't help myself."

"Fine!" Mabel sighed and walked up to them, placing the picture on the counter. "Here's your dumb photo. Now give me that!" She snatched the ham out of Pacifica's hands and ate it. She then took Waddles from Dipper's arms into hers. "You hungry big boy? I'm gonna make you a delicious breakfast!" She said as she left back to the living room with the pig in her arms.

Pacifica held the picture in her hands and Dipper had a quick peek of it over her shoulder. He felt his cheeks burning at the picture and he coughed in his fist.

"We should… burn it or something. Mabel will probably put it back together if we tear it to pieces."

"Don't worry." Pacifica hid the picture in her sweater. "I'll take care of it when I'm home." She reassured and then smiled. _'Or not. I don't have any other pictures of him after all.'_

Her stomach growled so loudly that even Dipper heard it.

"Was that you?" He asked wide-eyed.

"Maybe." She blushed in embarrassment. "So… you guys have breakfast here or just the pig gets to eat?"

Dipper chuckled and beckoned her to follow him to the kitchen.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Mabel had again prepared some pancakes for breakfast. The cheerful brunette was hugging the pig and having a happy conversation with Dipper and Pacifica. However, where the twins were easily cutting the pancakes with their forks and shoving the pieces into their mouths, Pacifica was warily poking her pancakes with the fork.

"Something wrong with your pancakes, Pacifica?" Mabel asked with the mouth full.

"No, it's just that I honestly don't eat these like… ever." Pacifica gave her a lopsided smile.

"What do you eat at the manor for breakfast then?" She asked curiously.

"Hmm…" Pacifica raised her gaze to the ceiling while thinking of her average breakfast. "A glass of orange juice, toasts with marmalade and a bowl of milk with cereals. Depending on the day, bacon and eggs too." She listed with her fingers.

"Which, by what you told us yesterday, I guess it's all sugar free?" Dipper raised an eyebrow and Pacifica nodded. "Mabel, do we have any syrup left?"

Mabel gasped and stood up.

"Oh, I like the way you think, bro-bro!" She ran up to the kitchen cupboards and fished out a syrup bottle. "Look, Pacifica! This is how it works: You have to grab the syrup like this and pour it on your pancakes like there's no tomorrow!" She explained while covering her pancakes entirely in syrup.

"Aaaand no. That's gross." Dipper snatched the bottle from Mabel's hands and handled it to Pacifica. "Just drop a little on the pancake and give it a try."

Pacifica held the syrup upside down over her pancakes but nothing came out of the bottle.

"I think it's broken or something."

"Try giving it a squeeze." Dipper suggested.

Pacifica did as told and the bottle immediately made a loud _SPURT_ , releasing a drop of syrup on her pancakes. The heiress blushed at the sound and the twins giggled.

"I'm not sure I wanna do that again." Pacifica left the bottle on the table and put a piece of pancake with syrup in her mouth, humming appreciatively at the flavor. "This tastes great though. I'll make sure the chef at the manor learns the recipe. I wanna try this with marmalade instead."

Grunkle Stan entered the kitchen.

"Dipper, come with me."

Dipper was left agape with the fork halfway to his mouth.

"Now? Why?"

"Yesterday came a taxidermist asking for some stuffed animals he apparently _'misplaced'_." Stan explained doing air quotes. "I got rid of him but just in case he comes back I have decided to burn the stuffed animals I _'accidentally found'_ in this _'opened'_ garage that definitely isn't his." Stan kept air quoting every lie. Dipper and Mabel already knew what Stan understood by legal actions and they rolled their eyes, but for Pacifica that was all new and she stared agape at the Grunkle. "Soos has already piled the stuffed animals in the backyard and I need you to chop some firewood to burn the evidence—I mean… stuff."

"Why can't Mabel do it? It's always me who was to chop the firewood." Dipper groaned.

"Because you're the boy. It's as simple as that." Stan concluded plainly.

"Haha! Sexism!" Mabel laughed.

"Now go chop that firewood."

Dipper sighed and reluctantly left the kitchen and his half-eaten breakfast.

"By the way," Stan turned to the heiress. "You parents want you back by noon. I'll take you to the manor in the car a quarter before midday." He said and Pacifica nodded. "If any of you kids need me I'll be in the basement making sure Ford does what I asked him."

The two girls were left alone in the kitchen. Mabel was idly petting Waddles when she noticed how Pacifica sighed heavily.

"Don't be sad, Paz-Paz! You still have a few hours left here with us and I'm sure you can come back anytime!" She cheered.

Pacifica smiled faintly and sighed again but for a complete different reason now.

"Mabel, I've to tell you something." She began to say but her tongue got stuck in her palate. She wasn't used to say what she was about to say. "I'm… sorry for treating you so badly this summer. I've been very mean to both of you, but especially to you." She made a short pause and began nervously playing with her hair. "I really envy you. You're on a parents free summer vacation where you can do anything you like. You never cared what people could say or think about you and… you have a brother to talk to and play with." The heiress sighed. "You have everything I always wanted but couldn't buy with my money."

Mabel stared at her for a while and then stood up.

"Wanna see something neat? C'mon."

The cheerful brunette grabbed a bowl with even more cookies and seized the sleeve of Pacifica's sweater, pulling her out of the room. The heiress saw a blur of rooms and corridors until they ended up in a room with a blue couch and glass pyramids on shelves. Mabel sat on her knees on the sofa, staring through the window behind it.

"Sit next to me and look."

Pacifica did as told and looked through the glass. They could see the backyard from there, but apart from a stump there was nothing else.

"What are we looking at?"

"Wait for it." Mabel grinned and offered her the cookie bowl.

Pacifica gladly took a few cookies and left them on the back of the couch, nibbling one while staring at the stump.

Two minutes later Dipper appeared in the backyard carrying so many wood logs in his arms that the girls couldn't see his face. Dipper dropped them near the stump and picked one up, placing it on top of the stump. He raised an axe over his head and struck the log, managing to dig the blade halfway into the log. Dipper pulled the axe free holding the log with his foot and then swung again, splitting the log in two. He picked up a new log and repeated the process.

Mabel and Pacifica stayed there watching the oblivious boy making firewood. After the third log, Dipper huffed and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his forearm. Then, he took off his t-shirt to deal with the summer heat better and continued axing logs.

Pacifica's eyes bulged out and drank in the sight. Sweat covered the shirtless boy's chest, giving his body a shine under the sunlight, and every swing of the axe caused the small muscles in Dipper's arms and chest to bulge. The heiress' jaw dropped and a half-nibbled cookie fell from her mouth onto the couch. Mabel raised her hands to her mouth and muffled a giggle at Pacifica's reaction.

After a few minutes of spying Wendy poked her head around the door.

"Oh, here you are! Mabel, do you know where the keys of the gift shop are? It's about time to open and I can't find them anywhere!"

"Sure! I'll go get them." Mabel chirped and ran out of the room.

Wendy then noticed how Pacifica was still dumbfounded and looking through the glass.

"What are you looking at?" She walked up to her.

Pacifica noticed for the first time that instead of having a brunette beside her she had a redhead now.

"N-nothing!" She stammered and blushed.

Wendy saw a shirtless and oblivious Dipper through the glass.

"Oh, wow. Dipper is such a show off." She couldn't help but chuckle. "By the way… He likes commenting old low-budget movies and playing videogames."

Pacifica raised her head and looked at the redhead lumberjack defiantly.

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because I see you a little lost, dude. And I have to take care of my twins." She smiled.

"He likes you." The heiress muttered.

"I know. I had to reject him a couple of weeks ago."

Pacifica eyes widened as if Wendy had just told her she grabbed knifes by the blade.

"Why would you do that?"

"Mainly because of age difference, but also because I didn't want to ruin our friendship." The redhead lumberjack shrugged.

"Mhm…" Pacifica inwardly sighed in relief now that Wendy was no longer considered competition, but she began to ponder what Wendy had just said. Did she want Dipper as a friend or as a lover?

"How's your shoulder?" Wendy snapped the heiress out of her thoughts.

"Good." Pacifica put on a playful smile. "You can poke it if you don't believe me."

"No need," Wendy chuckled again. "I believe you."

Mabel burst into the room with a pair of keys in her hand.

"Got them! Let's open the gift shop!" She chirped happily.

"You coming?" Wendy asked to the heiress.

"Um…" She took one final glance through the window. Dipper had changed positions and now the only thing Pacifica could see was his bare back, which in her opinion didn't disappoint at all. "Y-yes. C'mon." The heiress shook her head and decided that she had blushed enough for the day.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

It was almost noon. Stan had managed to get Ford to clean Pacifica's clothes with one of his inventions, completely removing the blood and the dirt without having to wet the fabric, so Pacifica was again in her usual outfit but carrying a folded up sweater under her arm. She only lacked the makeup, but she had broad happy smile on her face to compensate.

Stan got in the car to start it. In the meantime, Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica were standing near it. Then, Mabel chirped all of a sudden.

"Whoops! I have to uh… feed Waddles again! Bye Pacifica!" She quickly waved at the heiress and then leaned closer to her brother. "Here's your chance! Don't mess it up!" She whispered and shoved Dipper in Pacifica's direction, running back into the Shack afterwards.

Dipper stumbled and regained his balance right in front of Pacifica, who looked at him in amusement. He began rubbing his arm nervously.

"I hope you enjoyed the… uh… sleepover and all that." Dipper mumbled, failing completely to keep eye contact.

"Yeah, it was fun." She replied with a smile. "Well… see ya." Pacifica began walking towards the car.

Dipper stood still as a statue, watching how she walked away. He had thought it over and over again through past night and this whole morning, and he had decided that it wasn't going to work. It was an impossible love. They were too different, he was certain that her father hated him and Dipper wasn't too sure of his own feelings, but his main issue was the lack time. Dipper knew he would have to go back to Piedmont in a month, and he preferred to leave a friend in Gravity Falls rather than a broken heart. Perhaps he could call her once a week and maybe next summer—

"Oh, what the heck am I thinking?" Dipper muttered and shook his head. "Pacifica! Wait!"

Pacifica stopped and turned on her heels.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking that um…" Dipper felt his palms sweating buckets, his throat becoming dry and his tongue getting stuck all of a sudden. He realized this was the first time he was asking someone out. "M-maybe if… if you're not too b-busy this um… week we c-could… hang out… someday?"

Pacifica walked back up to him and smiled.

"Pick me up this Friday and we'll have lunch somewhere. And…" She leaned closer and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "…thanks for everything, Dork."

Dipper's face lit up and he raised a hand to the spot she had kissed, deciding that very moment that he was not going to wash that cheek ever again in his life. Then, his legs wobbled and he fell backwards on the ground, causing a small cloud of dust. Pacifica looked at him curiously and was about to ask if he was okay when Dipper pumped both his fists in the air and yelled jubilantly "YES!"

The heiress giggled but both kids were snapped out of their daydreaming by Stan.

"Hey kids! Enough with the goodbyes! She's not leaving to the war!" He grumbled from inside the car.

Pacifica got in the backseat of the red Cadillac and glanced through the car window. Dipper was still lying on the ground with a silly face and she couldn't help but snicker.

As Stan drove towards the manor, Pacifica fished out the picture Mabel had taken earlier that morning and sighed happily. She hid it in her jacket pocket and hugged the fluffy llama sweater in her arms while she thought about all that had happened in the last two days. Pacifica had completely disobeyed her parents, she had almost been killed by a mythological creature, she had worn someone else's clothes and, most importantly, she had fallen in love.

A month ago Pacifica wouldn't have even considered half of these experiences, but now that she had gone through them, she could only feel happy about it. She had found her _grain of truth_.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Every episode is about a stage of their relationship. This episode was about their friendship. Next chapter begins _"Episode 2: The lesser evil"_ in which they begin their romance.**

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **Pacifica came with a crush on Dipper and she leaves in love. Dipper began the day as a friend to Pacifica and he ends it with a crush on her.**

* * *

 **REGARDING THE GRAVITY FALLS FINALE** **:**

 **Something I wanted to point out after watching the finale.**

 **First, Pacifica's reaction when she is told that she can only have one pony now is not a ' _Oh no, we are not that rich anymore!_ ' reaction, but a ' _Oh no, I love all my ponies, which one will I chose?_ ' reaction, which is far better. **

**Second, in the card they gave to Dipper, there was a heart on Pacifica's name. There were some too below Candy's, but hey to each ship their own. I guess it was a last wink by Alex referencing to everyone that have had a romantic interest in Dipper.**

 **Lastly, I'm glad the sweater wasn't something important. I feared regretting giving Pacifica the llama sweater.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.**


	7. The Lesser Evil: Chapter 1

**A/N** **:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Quote:**

 _"I can give you everything you desire," said the fairy. "Wealth, a crown and scepter, fame, a long happy life. Choose."_

 _"I do not desire wealth or fame, a crown or scepter," the witcher replied. "I desire a horse that is black as night and as fast as the wind. And I desire a sword that is sharp and as bright as a moonbeam. I want to ride at night on my black horse; I want to defeat the powers of Evil with my bright sword. That is all I desire."_

 _"I'll give you a horse that will be blacker than the night and faster than the wind," promised the fairy. "I'll give you a sword, which will be sharp and brighter than a moonbeam. But what little you ask for, witcher, you will have to pay dearly."_

 _"With what? In truth I have nothing."_

 _"With your blood."_ Andrzej Sapkowski – Tower of the Swallows.

 **Episode 2: The Lesser Evil.**

 **Summary:**

 ** _Dipper has developed a crush on Pacifica and they try to see where it goes. However, Preston suspects something and he will try to find out what is going on._**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 1: A warning]**

 **[Tuesday]**

A burgundy Cadillac with a white hood parked in front of the Northwest manor. Then, a girl with blonde hair and purple clothes stepped out of the car. She had a fluffy yellow sweater in her hands.

"Thanks for the drive, Stan." The girl said to the car.

The driver's window lowered and an old man poked his head out of the car.

"You sure gonna be alright, kid? Want me to accompany you to the manor and give your folks some excuse?"

"Nah, I'll manage. Bye!"

The gates to the manor opened wide at the arrival of the heiress, revealing a vast garden with several fountains, statues, benches and even a hedge maze. However, even though the garden was big, the manor only put it to shame in comparison, and Stan couldn't see what was behind the manor.

"No wonders she calls the Shack a hovel." Stan grumbled under his breath. "I wouldn't mind being grounded here at all."

As the Cadillac left, Pacifica walked through the gardens towards the manor. Once she reached the main door of the building, a butler opened the door and addressed her.

"Thank goodness you are all right, Miss Pacifica! Everyone was looking for you!"

"Hello, Thomas." She ignored the butler's worry. She had more important matters in mind. "Where are my parents?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Northwest are yet to return from the party." The butler informed her.

"And when will they be home?"

"I'm not certain, but they should be here by dinner."

Pacifica began tapping her chin in thoughtful consideration. She had a few hours to get everything ready. Then she stopped thinking all of a sudden, removing her hand from her chin and looking at it in bewilderment. She had never done that gesture before, but she had seen the twins doing it the two days she had been at the Shack. The heiress smiled at the gesture they had apparently rubbed off on her and then looked at the butler.

"I'll have lunch in an hour. Send Lars to my bedroom immediately. And I don't want to be disturbed in all day."

"Yes, Miss Pacifica." The butler obediently nodded.

Pacifica went upstairs and entered her bedroom. Her room was big, like everything in the manor. She had a four poster bed, a desk for doing her homework, a balcony, several dressers, a couch with a flat TV hanging on the wall in front of it, and two extra doors. One led to her small private bathroom and the other to her closet. Pacifica went through the latter. Her closet was almost as big as her bedroom. There was a row of shoe benches in the middle which she also used to sit down while dressing up. To the right, there was a row of hangers with her spring and summer clothes. To the left, the winter and autumn ones. In the far end of the room there were three wall mirrors positioned so that she could stand between them and see every angle of herself when trying out a new outfit.

However, Pacifica didn't need any of that at the moment. All she needed was a good hiding place. The heiress considered hiding the gifted sweater and the compromising picture inside an empty shoe box, but then she had a better idea. Pacifica walked up to her winter clothes and hid the sweater along with the picture in a big box where she had her designer scarfs, taking a peek to the picture first.

"If my parents ever find this I'm dead." She put on a lopsided smile and hid the picture under the scarfs.

The heiress went to her summer clothes row and took a spare short purple dress. Then she walked back into her bedroom and removed the old one and the jacket. Pacifica examined the dressing of her wound, lifting it and taking a peek. It was already cicatrized, so she removed the bandages and hid them inside her jacket's pocket. The clothes she had gone to the Shack with were clean, but also torn at some places and she was not about to wear that again. Pacifica made a ball with her old dress and jacket and next she put on her spare dress.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Did you call me, Miss Pacifica?" The butler came in.

"Yes. Give me a second." Pacifica grabbed pen and paper and began to write. "I need you to withdraw this amount of money from my personal bank account and bring it here." She instructed the butler, handing him a note.

"But… Miss Pacifica, this is a lot of money." Lars commented.

"Not for me and definitely not for my family." Pacifica took another paper and wrote on it. "Here's a note where I give you my contentment to do this as well as my signature in case the bank puts some objections."

Lars looked warily at the heiress.

"I'm guessing Mr. and Ms. Northwest mustn't know about this."

"Exactly. If my parents find out I'm busted."

"And so I am." The butler reassured her. "I won't say anything."

"Thanks." Pacifica smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot. I also want you to buy me a video game console."

"Which one?"

"Is there more than one? Then buy the newest and most renowned one." Pacifica shrugged.

"Which games would you want games with the console?"

"The console needs games?" Pacifica realized that having a complete lack of knowledge on the topic was getting in her way. "Then buy the most renowned game of each genre."

The butler wrote it all in a small notepad.

"Is there something else?"

"Yes." She gave him the jacket and the dress. "Get rid of this outfit. It is too dusty."

"I'll get to it immediately, Miss Pacifica."

"Thank you." Pacifica said and Lars left the room, closing the door behind.

Pacifica slumped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. A frown of worry appeared on her face.

"Am I risking too much? If my parents catch me I'll be grounded this summer and probably the next one too, but if they don't…"

Her mind drifted to the adventure she had had yesterday. The heiress could still feel a pleasant itch in her fingertips when she thought about the adrenaline rush she had experienced when they had dealt with the harpy. Pacifica had never done anything so exciting before and she couldn't wait to do something similar again.

The memories of what had happened afterwards in the shack came into her mind.

"Hmm… I should've told Lars to buy chocolate tip cookies too." She ran her tongue along her lips as her mouth watered. Then she considered the possibility of asking her parents to let her go into another sleepover, but she quickly discarded it. She knew they were probably not going to agree. Her parents were not about to lose sight of their daughter for a whole night and let alone now that they thought she had disappeared. Pacifica sighed sadly and rolled onto her side. She spotted her electric blanket resting at the foot of her bed and she couldn't help but blush, since it reminded her of how Dipper had placed his feet on top of hers to warm her up.

Thinking about Dipper reminded her that they had accorded to hang out next Friday. In Pacifica's eyes and hopes, that was strictly a date and she felt joyful at the prospect.

"Yes, it's worth the risk. Soon I'll have my own money in cash and my parents won't be able to control what I buy or where I buy it." She concluded happily at the little independence she was about to achieve.

There was another knock on the door.

"Miss Pacifica, lunch is ready."

"Bring it to my room." The heiress demanded. She was practically starving.

"I would advise against that, Miss Pacifica. You might stain the carpet."

"Then I'll buy a new carpet. I wish to have lunch in my bedroom today."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Stan arrived back to the Shack. He parked the car and got into the gift shop, where he saw the usual scenario. Wendy was lazily leaning on her chair behind the counter reading a magazine, Mabel was sat next to her and Dipper was at the end of the room, pacing in circles thoughtfully with a hand cupping his chin. "Ugh. Just ignore the boy and he won't ask for advice." Stan grumbled under his breath and walked up to the shelves behind Dipper to begin doing stocking of the Mr. Mystery Bobbleheads.

"Wendy" Mabel tapped the teen on the shoulder. "Dipper is acting weirder than usual."

"Huh?" The teen looked at the boy who kept walking in circles. "Nah, that looks like the usual amount of weirdness." She shrugged. "Dipper has probably found something in his Journal and he's just thinking about it."

"I don't think so." Mabel countered. "When it's Journal stuff, Dipper chews a pen or clicks it at an annoying speed."

"Maybe, I don't know." Wendy turned another page of her magazine. "You know him better, go talk to him. I'll join you in a sec."

Mabel jumped up from the stool and tried to sneak up behind Dipper, which proved to be easy since he was lost in thought. Then she yelled into his ear.

"Hey Dipper! Watcha doing!?"

Dipper yelped and jumped on the spot.

"Ah! Mabel! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, bro-bro. I couldn't resist." Mabel giggled. "What's on your mind? You look more anxious than usual."

"Nothing. I'll solve it on my own." Dipper grumbled, slightly upset about being scared earlier.

"What? Are you actually not gonna tell me?" Mabel raised her eyebrows.

Dipper tried to glare at his sister but she put on such an innocent face that he couldn't do it.

"Fine." He looked quickly left and right to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them and beckoned Mabel closer to whisper into her ear. "Mabel, I think I like Pacifica."

Mabel looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah, I like her too. She's alright."

"No, no." Dipper shook his head and blushed. "Mabel, I _like_ Pacifica."

After a few seconds clarity dawned on the cheerful brunette and her mouth hanged open in surprise.

"Ohmygosh! I knew it! I-knew-it-I-knew-it-I-knew-it!" She yelled and bounced happily. "Although she wasn't on the potential rebound crushes list I had for you… but this is great nonetheless! You've a crush on Pacifica!"

"Shh, shh! Mabel!" Dipper hissed and tried to calm his energetic sister. "I don't want everyone to know about it!"

"Sorry, Dipper." Mabel said giggling. "But you totally surprised me! I mean, you crushed on the richest and most popular girl in town! Way to aim high, bro-bro!" She shoved him playfully.

However, Dipper's eyes widened and his face contorted in terror.

"Oh, no… I didn't think about that! Mabel, you have to help me!"

"Wait, really?" Mabel took a second to reply. "I mean… sure!"

"What? Why did you hesitate?" Dipper looked at her worriedly.

"It's just that when you were after Wendy you never listened to me. Second time you surprised me today, that's all." She gave him a lopsided smile.

"Why do you think I'm asking you for help? I don't want to make any mistakes this time."

"Well, you've come to the right person because I'm always right!" She chirped happily. "Speaking of which… if you're going after Pacifica now what happens with…" Mabel gestured with her head towards Wendy.

"I… I don't know. I think that what I felt for Wendy was mostly hormonal stuff."

"What makes you think what you feel for Pacifica is different?" Mabel inquired.

"I wouldn't be pacing in circles like a duck if I had the answer to that, sister. Can you help me?" Dipper pleaded.

"Sure. You've come to the right twin sister!" Mabel said proudly.

"Mabel, you are my only twin sister." Dipper added plainly.

"Which is what I've just said!" Mabel chuckled and Dipper rolled his eyes. "Well, back to the point: In all my _cough_ failed _cough_ summer romances I have learned a very valuable lesson." She paused for suspense, during which Dipper grew more anxious. "If you have nothing in common, the crush goes nowhere." She concluded.

"Interesting…" Dipper nodded and began to write what she had said in a notepad.

Mabel snatched it from his hands.

"Don't begin with the overcomplicated plans. Let's just talk about what you know of Pacifica."

"Oh, uh… Okay." Dipper was caught off-guard by the question. "She is blonde."

"Uh-huh."

"Aaaand she has blue eyes." He continued.

"Already knew that."

"Probably our age..." Dipper guessed.

"Probably." Mabel did a gesture telling him to elaborate.

"Over-controlling parents…" He added after a pause and then grew silent.

"Is that all?" Mabel inquired.

"Um…"

"She's rich, kid." Grunkle Stan added.

Both Dipper and Mabel jumped in surprise. They had failed to notice that Stan was eavesdropping on them while reorganizing the shelves.

"I was trying to avoid saying that one, Grunkle Stan." Dipper groaned. "It is sounds too shallow."

"Oh, so you begin with 'blonde' and 'blue-eyed' but rich sounds too shallow?" Stan mocked.

"I don't care about her money." Dipper snapped a little angry.

"You should. If you are gonna be an UFO fanatic like my brother, prepare to get a hungry." Stan shrugged.

"Getting back to the point." Mabel stepped in before Dipper made a remark about Stan's business knowledge. "That's almost nothing, Dipper."

"True." Stan added. "Have you seen how many zeros does her bank account have? That's important because maybe they're just pretending and—Ouch!" Grunkle Stan backed off when Mabel kicked him in the shin. "Alright, alright, I'm leaving. Jeez." Stan complained as he left to the living room.

"It's not a bad start." Mabel reassured Dipper to calm him. "But it's not enough. What we need is personal stuff you might have in common."

"But I don't know anything about her! Yesterday was the longest I've ever talked to Pacifica in like… ever." Dipper sighed.

"Well, what did you learned about her yesterday?" Mabel inquired.

"Pacifica uh… Mabel you've to promise you won't tell anyone about this." Dipper asked his sister seriously.

"Scouts honor!"

"Pacifica has trouble with her parents. Real trouble." Dipper began to explain. "They're always on top of her so that she does everything they want, therefore Pacifica urges to have some time away from them. And worst of all, she doesn't have any friends. Real friends I mean, who aren't interested in her money or fame."

"Good, good." Mabel said and Dipper looked at her in disbelief. "Oh! I meant you! You're doing good. Pacifica's situation is terrible!"

"She is smart, not as smart as I am but smart still." He clarified smugly. "She dislikes tennis and… she has cold feet in bed." Dipper said the latter with a blush.

Mabel ignored his brother's blush for now and decided to tease him later.

"See? Now we are onto something. She's smart, you're smart. She doesn't have many friends, you don't have many friends." Mabel listed with her fingers and Dipper glared at her. "What? I'm saying it the way it is. We have to see this from an objective point of view." Mabel excused herself. "But we definitely made some progress here. Now all you've to do is deepening the matter. You have to spend more time with Pacifica! Learn the important things! Favorite meal, favorite movie, favorite color for gifting her underwear…" Mabel eyed her brother curiously, waiting for his reaction.

"Uh…" Dipper blushed crimson red. "I think I've already made a little progress in one of those areas."

"Haha! Dipper has seen Pacifica's underwear!" She laughed mockingly and poked his nose. "So she showed you or did you…"

"Mabel!" He slapped her hand away. "It was accidental and I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Yeah, sure. 'Accidental'." Mabel burst into laughter and Dipper's cheeks turned even redder.

All the laughter finally caught Wendy's attention. The teen put down the magazine and approached the twins.

"What's up, dudes?"

"I'm giving Dipper relationship advice so that he doesn't mess up with Pacifica!" Mabel chirped happily.

Dipper groaned and facepalmed.

"I told you not to tell anyone! Especially not Wendy!" His eyes widened and realized that he had talked too much, so he quickly turned to Wendy. "It's... it's not about you, I mean…"

"Relax, dude. It's okay. I know what you meant." Wendy calmed him "So, you and the Northwest girl?" Dipper nodded. "Want my advice? Don't mutter so loudly. Better yet, don't mutter at all."

"Yeah!" Mabel added. "And don't make those stupid overly complicated listy things!"

"You are a cool guy." Wendy patted him on the cap. "She will fall for you. Just make yourself known, try to get her to notice you."

"Thanks." Dipper smiled broadly. "But how do I do that? Pacifica is probably the richest girl in all Oregon! I can't give her anything she doesn't already have." He sighed.

"Pffft. That's an easy one, doofus." Mabel rolled her eyes. "Pacifica is into adventure."

"You think so?" Dipper cupped his chin thoughtfully. "She suggested we hanged out in town so I thought…"

"Of course she did! Pacifica is too proud to admit she wants to go into another adventure. Just ask her!" Mabel cheered.

Dipper raised his eyebrow and looked at Wendy for confirmation.

"Yeah, dude. Yesterday she seemed pretty excited about that adventure you two had."

"This is all so needlessly complicated it might actually work." Dipper sighed heavily. "And I'll never understand girls."

"I know, right?" Wendy agreed with a nod.

"Don't worry, bro-bro! You can count on me for that part!"

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Once Pacifica had dealt with her lunch she lay on her bed. The heiress quickly appreciated the clear difference between her own bed and Dipper's. Hers was way better and between that and her full stomach, she quickly fell asleep. Sometime later, a knock on her door woke her up.

"Miss Pacifica?" A butler's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Mhm… Yeah?" She replied very drowsily.

"Mr. Northwests requests your presence in the living room now."

Pacifica's eyes shot open and realized that her parents were back. And worst of all, the butler had only mentioned her father, which meant that her mother wasn't going to be present. In other words, he was going to reprimand her.

"I'll be there in a minute." She sighed and made sure that her dress and her hair were right.

Pacifica walked through the corridors of the manor. The building had several 'living rooms', but the butler didn't have to specify. She knew perfectly well which one was. Pacifica called it her father's thinking room because he spent lots of time there sitting in an armchair with glass in his hand. The room had lots of animal heads hanging from the walls that she guessed they somehow relaxed her father and helped him think.

Pacifica entered the living room. The fireplace was the only source of light and the flames were weak, leaving the room mildly dark. Not dark enough to accidentally bump into something but dark enough to prevent someone from reading a book. Preston, contrary to what Pacifica had been expecting, was standing in front of the fireplace instead of sitting in his armchair. The heiress did as usual in these situations and sat on the couch in front of the armchair, waiting to receive the typical talk about how important money, looks and wining were.

"Pacifica, why didn't you go to tennis yesterday?" Preston asked without turning around.

"I wasn't on the mood of playing tennis." The heiress replied impassively.

Preston turned around.

"But you were for going to that hovel in the woods. You even stayed for the night." He frowned.

"I thought it would be a good idea to thank the Pines." She lied, choosing every word very careful. Pacifica knew what was at stake. "After all, it was thanks to them that the party was a success in the social media."

"Thanks to them?" Preston's eyes widened in disbelief. "That boy released the ghost on us after capturing it! If anyone can take the credit for the party's success that's you and only you! You lowered the lever, not he."

"Dipper told me the ghost tricked him. Besides, I wouldn't have pulled the lever if not for him." Pacifica quickly regretted finishing her sentence like that.

Preston sighed heavily and knew perfectly well what his daughter was thinking.

"That boy isn't a proper influence for you, Pacifica. You are high class. A princess in the high class to be more accurate, with all the benefits it includes. You have butlers, money, a good social status…" He listed with his fingers. "Why would you want to be seen among… them? You already have everything!"

Pacifica was shocked for a second at how shallow her father could be, but she quickly recomposed herself and decided to play it his way. With eloquence.

"You said I have all the benefits of a princess." She said and Preston nodded. "Well, what characterizes a princess is that she can do whatever she wishes, so if I want to go see the Pines I'll do so." She concluded firmly.

The Northwest patriarch smiled proudly at how his daughter was handling the conversation, but he was not about to lose so easily.

"I can understand you wanted to thank them, but why staying for the night? That Shack is practically falling to pieces."

The heiress paused for a second to think her next answer.

"I… kinda enjoyed hanging out with the twins and they offered me to stay for the night so I did." Then she smirked. "It would've been a breach of etiquette and even rude for I, the high class, to deny them, the low class, when they offer me the little they have, wouldn't it?"

Even though Preston was glad that the apple didn't fall far from the tree and how his daughter was trying to manipulate him eloquently, he had had enough of the conversation already.

"Fine, you did well, Pacifica. However, now that you've thanked them, I don't see any reason for you to see them again." He concluded with a shrug.

"B-but I—" Pacifica's eyes widened.

"That was the end of the conversation. You can go back to your room now." He cut her before she had a chance to talk.

"No." Pacifica didn't move from the couch. "Give me a reason for not seeing them again! A good reason! They're my friends! Why can't I see my friends?"

Preston calmly sat in the armchair in front of her.

"There will come a day in the future when you'll own most of this town, and that's not an easy job. There will be people who will try to deceive you, so you must be smarter, colder and more calculating that every single one of them." He explained. "Those kids are a distraction you can't afford. Right now you have to focus on your studies and your training, therefore you have to forget about them. It would be choosing the lesser evil, because it'll be worth in the long run."

Pacifica looked at her father in disbelief. Then, she realized that the conversation had been pointless since the start and all she felt was anger.

"Then I'm not a princess! I'm a prisoner! I… I hate you!" She yelled and stormed off the room.

"And that, dear, is my lesser evil." He sighed heavily and slumped back on the armchair.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Pacifica slammed her bedroom door and jumped on her bed, burying her face into the mattress and screaming in it.

"I can't believe this!" She yelled and hit the mattress with the base of her fists in tries to vent her anger. ' _I know I am not unlucky, I am rich after all. But that doesn't mean I am happy.'_ She thought. _'They say money doesn't bring happiness. What an irony. The moment I feel genuinely happy for the first time in an eternity and money takes it away from me.'_ A mixture of anger and despair gripped her chest. Pacifica gritted her teeth because she knew what came next, and she was not going to cry. A Northwest never cries.

She really needed to talk to someone to get the situation out of her head, but she wasn't allowed to see the Pines again.

"Maybe I could call Tiffany and Aubrey…" Pacifica pondered for a second but quickly discarded the idea. The two girls had called her a liar and no longer wanted to have anything to do with her after the incident with her phone and the Lilliputtians. In addition, Pacifica couldn't compare them to the Pines. Those two girl's main topics for talking were how to ridicule people, and she was way over that. She was tired of that.

After a few minutes, Pacifica finally calmed herself and got up from her bed in a sulky mood. She had spent the whole afternoon sleeping and she didn't feel like going to sleep despite the fact of how late in the night apparently was. The heiress then noticed for the first time two big sports bags that were lying beside her bed. She didn't remember seeing them earlier when she had left to talk to her father.

"What are these?" She wondered and opened the closest one. There was a video console inside along with a few games. Pacifica considered trying out the video console, but she had no idea how to wire it up to the TV and she didn't feel like finding out now. The heiress opened the second bag and found several wads of twenty dollar bills. Pacifica immediately glanced over her shoulder as if expecting someone behind her accusing her of stealing that money, although it was technically hers. Then, she began fishing out wads and wads from the bag and distributing them throughout her room. A few between her clothes in the closet, others under her mattress, some inside her pillow… until she ran out of money. Happy with the result, she memorized every place in her room that had some money hidden inside.

"Well, now I've my own money!" Pacifica perked up. "And maybe… if things get worse… I… I could run away with it…" She sighed heavily, since she didn't want to do that. The heiress pushed those thoughts away for now.

Pacifica had nothing left to do now, so she hid the bag with the video console under her bed and took off her clothes, putting on her silk nightgown for sleeping. She wasn't tired at all, but she lost nothing in trying to get a little shut eye. Sometime later, there was a sound in her balcony. Pacifica raised an eyebrow and looked at the glass just in time to see a small stone pebble hitting it.

"No way." Her face lit up and rushed to the balcony to have a look outside.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N** **:**

 **FYI** **:**

 **Lars is just an auxiliary character. He helps me develop the story so he won't betray Pacifica or run away with the money. In fact, I think this is the last time he appears in the story.**

 **The events regarding the Lilliputtians happened in The Golf War. After the creatures texted Pacifica's friends with insults, they stopped hanging out with her. The fact that they did not believe Pacifica angered the heiress, seeing how little trust they truly had in her.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.**


	8. The Lesser Evil: Chapter 2

**A/N** **:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Episode 2: The Lesser Evil.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 2: Full moon]**

 **[Tuesday - night]**

Dipper was sat in the armchair alone in the Shack. Stan and Mabel had gone to watch 'Pony Heist 3: The Sequel' at the theater. Mabel had insisted on Dipper coming with them but the boy wasn't very fond of the series after seeing the first two movies. Grunkle Stan took Mabel to the midnight season which was the easier to sneak in without paying. The old stingy man was not about to pay for watching a movie.

Dipper had decided to stay and search in his relatively new Journal a new adventure he could take Pacifica into. He was determined to follow Mabel's advice and he needed to find something interesting by Friday.

He began reading aloud the pages that caught his attention.

"A flower that giggles when you cut it. Hmm… This one is even creepier than the flower that weeps when you cut it. I've seen enough in the plants section." He turned a few pages and reached the geology section. "The oil stone. A stone with the proprieties of floating on the water like oil. Well… that's kinda cool but it's science-cool. I need adventure-cool." Dipper flipped another few pages of the Journal and reached the bestiary section. He picked a page at random and read it aloud. "The Lunafright. This elusive creature can only be seen on nights with full moon. I myself have only found footprints of it, by which I think it belongs to the draconids family." Dipper scratched his chin while thinking about it. "Something not even Great Uncle Ford managed to find…" He jumped up from the armchair and took a peek at the sky through the window. "And tonight it's full moon! I would've said this was destiny if I didn't believe in it!" He laughed jubilantly. "The Lunafright it is then, and it has to be tonight. And… dang it, I'm talking alone again."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Stan and Mabel were at the theatre entrance looking at the movie schedules.

"Three hours!?" Stan yelled in disbelief. "There's no way I'm staying in a room watching ponies blowing up for three hours!"

"But Grunkle Staaaaaan!" Mabel whined. "This is the final part of the trilogy! If everything goes alright, they'll remove the curse that makes them explode and live happily ever after!"

"Jeez, it's not only boring but also poorly written." Stan muttered while having a look at the rest of the movies that aired at the same time. "Alright kid, this is what we'll do: We sneak inside, you go watch your pony movie and I watch a different one."

Mabel had a quick look at the schedule and raised an eyebrow at her Grunkle.

"The only movie airing at the same time is 'The Duchess Approves Again'. Are you really gonna watch that?"

"That's none of your business, kid. Take it or we leave home." Stan concluded sternly.

"Fine, let's sneak in." Mabel giggled and put on a fake moustache, causing Stan to roll his eyes. "But first, admit that you like that movie!"

"I won't admit anything with or without my lawyer!"

"Blink if you like that movie!" Mabel fixed her eyes on Stan who was trying his best not to blink. "Haha! You blinked!"

"That was cheating!" Stan complained and then realized that his niece had just tricked him. "Oh, Mabel I'm so proud of you!"

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Dipper reached Pacifica's neighborhood relatively quickly thanks to the golf cart. However, he hid it in the roadside before arriving to the manor, since he intended to give Pacifica a surprise this Friday with the cart. Dipper was certain she would find interesting the fact that he could drive at the age of twelve. In addition, if his theory about the Lunafright was correct, the place where they could see it would be close to the manor. Now the only thing standing before Dipper and Pacifica was the manor fence, and it was a quite tall fence. Dipper had already deemed that her parents wouldn't simply let him in the manor on a regular day, let alone now that it was almost midnight, so he began walking along the fence trying to find a solution.

In the meantime, Dipper opened his bag to have a look at what he had brought for the adventure.

"Let's see… An electric lantern, some snacks, a camera and a can of brown meat. Yup, here's everything."

Distracted with the contents of his bag, Dipper failed to see where he was going and bumped into a tree. The boy grunted and rubbed his forehead, but then noticed the tree. It was a big old tree and one of the branches went over the fence.

Without thinking it twice, Dipper dropped the bag and climbed up to the branch. Then, walking very carefully and keeping his balance, he dropped himself on top of the fence. Now Dipper had another problem: He couldn't simply jump inside the garden without injuring himself. Dipper sighed and walked on top of the tall fence until he reached a hedge maze. Measuring the height with his sight, Dipper dropped himself on top of the hedge and then clumsily to the ground, falling face first on a bush.

"Oh, man." He rubbed his cheeks and removed a few twigs from his hair. "I hope the way out is easier." Dipper had a quick look around to orient himself inside the fence and then he noticed a half opened service door that led outside the fence. He groaned loudly and facepalmed.

Dipper warily walked up to the manor. Most the lights were already off, so he guessed Pacifica would be sleeping although he didn't know which one her room was. However, guessing how show off her family was, Dipper went for the rooms with balconies. There was one on each wing of the manor, so Dipper went for the closer one. He grabbed a few pebbles and threw them to the window. Then, a woman opened the window to have a look outside.

The boy gasped loudly when he realized that wasn't Pacifica but her mother and he jumped into a bush to hide himself. Priscilla had a look at the garden and then shrugged, coming back inside. Dipper sighed in relief and guessed that if it wasn't that balcony it had to be the other. He walked to the other wing of the manor and repeated the process, this time hiding himself in a bush beforehand just in case.

Instead of poking her head out like her mother did, Pacifica burst into the balcony with a hopeful smile, her eyes searching throughout the garden. Dipper knew he should probably get out of the bush and catch her attention, but at the moment he couldn't move. Pacifica was wearing a purple nightgown which clang to her body and gave her a most entrancing sight. Dipper had always considered her a beautiful girl, but since she was now his crush he saw her even more beautiful.

Pacifica failed to see anyone in the garden and sighed sadly, going back into her bedroom.

"Stupid woodpeckers making noises."

Dipper shook his head to snap his mind out of its daydreaming and jumped out of the bush.

"Wait! Pacifica!"

Pacifica turned on the spot and ran to the stone railing.

"Dipper! You're here!" She chirped happily and then cleared her throat, recomposing herself. "I mean… What are you doing here so late in the night?"

"I uh…" He fought a terrible battle with his eyes which were trying to find out if he could see anything through the thin silk of the purple nightgown. "So… I was in the neighborhood on one of my mystery hunts that can only be done during full moon and I thought…"

"…That it would be a good idea to sneak into my house?" Pacifica finished his sentence and smiled playfully at him.

"Well, if you put it that way it sounds bad but…"

"It's okay, Dipper." She giggled. "I'll be down there in a sec, don't move!" Pacifica ran again into her room.

Dipper waited for her for a few minutes, wondering how Pacifica would receive her.

"Maybe she'll kiss me again? Or… perhaps a hug? I'll be happy with a hug if a kiss is asking too much." He displayed a silly absent face while Pacifica came out of a window of the ground floor.

Dipper saw her wearing her trademark short dress and jacket and he ran his fingers through his hair to brush away any twigs that might remain there. He had never paid special attention to his physical appearance, but he was determined to change that now. Once Pacifica was in front of him, Dipper smiled nervously and wondered if she would do both the kiss and the hug.

"Here." Pacifica said and gave him a silver dollar coin, much to Dipper's disappointment.

The boy held the coin in his hand with a bewildered look. "Uh… you don't have to pay me for anything."

"I know." Pacifica raised an eyebrow. "That's silver, for the monster. I've mine here." She showed him an identical coin.

"Oh! I thought you wanted to pay me to pretend I didn't see you in that nightgown." Dipper shrugged and then his eyes bulged out, realizing what he had just said.

"What's wrong with my nightgown?" Pacifica narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Nothing!" He blurted out and raised his hands defensively. "It was very revealing—BEAUTIFUL!"

Pacifica snickered at Dipper's nervousness.

"Admit it, Dork. You couldn't wait until Friday to see me again, huh?"

"Maybe…" Dipper blushed and cleared his throat. "But we're still going to town this Friday, aren't we?"

"Of course." She turned serious. "We have to be discreet though. My father doesn't want me to see you. He doesn't like you."

"I guess that makes us even because I don't like him either." He shrugged.

Pacifica smiled and inwardly she sighed heavily in relief. The heiress knew very few people, or rather no one who would dare stand up to her father. She had feared for a second that Dipper would be scared off by the subtle threat, but he had just shrugged instead.

"How did you get in here by the way?"

"Oh, you know. A man has his methods." Dipper said proudly and puffed out his chest.

"Those _'manly methods'_ involve staining your clothes with tree sap?" She giggled and pointed to his clothes.

"Um…"

"You climbed up that tree near the fence, didn't you?" She asked and Dipper nodded. "You got lucky. Tomorrow they're chopping off that tree."

"Sounds like tonight is my lucky night then. First it's full moon and now that tree." Dipper smiled broadly at the prospect.

"I hope that luck of yours helps us get out of the manor, because I don't think anyone is up at this hour to open the gate."

"Don't worry, Pacifica. I already told you: A man has his methods." He reassured proudly.

"Whatever, but I'm not staining my dress in tree sap."

Sometime later the two preteens had already left the manor using the half opened service door and Dipper had his bag back. They were walking deep into the forest and Dipper had the lantern lit to illuminate the way.

"I can't believe the servants forgot the door open." Pacifica grumbled. "Do you know how dangerous is that? The peacocks might have escaped or worse: someone could've got in to steal something."

"C'mon, Pacifica. Don't be silly." Dipper waved his hand dismissively. "The peacocks are domesticated and, like Waddles, they won't leave their home. And regarding thieves, really? Who's gonna climb the hill where the manor is and try sneaking in a house with twenty butlers?"

"You did." Pacifica countered matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but I had a good reason."

"What good reason? You said you just were in the neighborhood." Pacifica eyed him curiously but Dipper averted her gaze and remained silent. She then guessed his answer accurately. "Thanks." The heiress muttered.

There was an awkward silence after that. Pacifica kept her eyes on the path ahead and Dipper glanced at her now and then. The yellow light from the lantern was making her blonde hair shine and her eyes sparkle in a most entrancing way, causing Dipper to constantly switch the hand he was carrying the candle with to dry the sweat off on his shorts in vain tries to hide his nervousness.

"Causal banter, Dipper." He muttered to himself. "Causal banter and avoid touching any delicate topic." Dipper inhaled deeply and turned to Pacifica. "So… what did your father say when he found out you stayed at the Shack for the night?" He asked and facepalmed inwardly.

"He gave me the usual talk about how important my future is and why I can't waste any second playing with the lower class and blah, blah, blah." She replied in a tired voice.

"Your father has always been such a stuck up?"

"Well…" She stopped walking for a second. "No, when I was younger he was like I guess any father is. He bought me whatever I wanted and let me I do whatever I felt like doing. But… then I grew up he changed."

"So… I take you don't mind walking with me through this dark dangerous forest in the middle of the night." Dipper said and gaped at himself, deciding that he would do better keeping his mouth shut.

"It definitely beats lying on my bed doing nothing." She replied with a smile, thinking Dipper had been joking. "What are we going after this time?"

Dipper smiled realizing that Mabel and Wendy had been right. She liked the adventure.

"The Lunafright. It's a creature that can only be seen during full moon and even then it's so elusive that my Great Uncle never managed to see it." He explained.

Pacifica already knew that when Dipper said 'Great Uncle' he referred to Ford and when he said 'Grunkle' he referred to Stan.

"Oh! So if you manage to spot it you'll beat the Author in the paranormal stuff?"

"That's the plan." Dipper smiled and showed her the camera. "However, the Lunafright belongs to the draconids family which means it's immune to silver." He gave her back the silver coin.

"Keep it, I've more at home. What's a draconid?" She asked curiously.

"How to describe it…" Dipper taped his chin thoughtfully. "Every draconid is different but they're all big and with scales. Some have teeth, others a beak instead. Most of them use some kind of toxin though."

"Okay Dipper, next time say big lizard that spits toxic stuff and I'll get it." Pacifica chuckled.

"They're actually half-bird half-reptile and—"

"Whatever." She interrupted him. "How do you plan to get a picture of it? If that Lunathingy is so elusive, the moment it sees us with that lantern it'll stay out of sight." She pointed at Dipper's electric lantern.

"Don't worry. We'll wait with the lantern off in a spot I'm pretty sure the Lunafright will visit tonight." He said mysteriously.

"Is it the lake?" Pacifica asked plainly.

"No, it's the—Wait, yes! How did you know?" Dipper looked at her in astonishment.

"Well duh, if that thing only comes out of hiding only once a month with the full moon it's surely gonna be thirsty." She shrugged.

"Wow, Pacifica. I'm impressed." He praised.

"Thanks." The heiress beamed, knowing that a praise from Dipper regarding detective work meant a lot.

A few minutes later they reached the lake shore. Dipper was looking for a suitable rock with the lantern, Pacifica following him close behind. The heiress had already suggested a few but Dipper had declined them all.

"How about this one?" Pacifica stood on a rock at the forest edge below a few trees.

"No, that one won't work."

"Dipper, it's a rock." Pacifica rolled her eyes. "They're all the same."

Dipper shook his head and walked up to a rock in the middle of the shore, partially covered in water. The boy sucked his finger and raised it to feel the direction of the wind.

"Yes, this one is perfect."

"Really? What does your rock have that mine doesn't?" Pacifica put her fists on her hips, thinking Dipper was just messing with her.

Dipper opened the can of brown meat and poured it on the rock.

"Well, my rock is closer to the water and a little far from the trees, so that—"

"So that the scent of the food spreads throughout the lake and when the Lunathingy comes it doesn't see us hiding in the trees." Pacifica caught on and finished the statement for him.

"Exactly." Dipper smiled broadly at her. "You're very good at this. Wanna come with me to every monster hunt? I could use a sidekick."

"Sure, but at this rate you'll be the sidekick." She teased. "C'mon, let's hide." Pacifica ran behind a tree.

"Wait, we can't hide there." He walked up to the tree she was hiding behind.

"Why not?"

"What if the Lunafright comes from inside the forest? It'd caught us from behind. We'll climb to the tree so that the creature doesn't see us." Dipper concluded and skillfully climbed to a strong branch of the tree.

"Ugh. Fine." Pacifica gave in and rolled her eyes, knowing that she would probably have to dispose of that dress too when they were done. However, staining her dress in tree sap was the least of her problems now. "Help me up." She mumbled in embarrassment.

"What?" Dipper asked, unsure of what he had heard.

"Help me up! I've never climbed a tree before." She said louder.

"Oh! Sure, let me just…" Dipper took a good grasp of the trunk and extended one hand.

Pacifica doubtfully placed one foot on the trunk and then she took Dipper's hand to help her balance.

"Your hand is sweaty!" She complained but didn't let go of it. Dipper pulled at the same time she jumped and used the trunk to climb.

The result was that Dipper pulled with such strength that he fell backwards on the branch with Pacifica on top of him. Dipper's eyes bulged out at the sudden amount of physical contact and Pacifica blushed crimson red as they quickly parted and sat relatively far from each other on the tree branch. Dipper quickly crossed his legs so that no one realized _how much_ he had liked that accident and Pacifica cleared her throat, looking at everything except Dipper.

"I don't wanna climb any higher." Pacifica muttered in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah. I'd say this branch is high enough." He agreed, turning off the electric lantern. Dipper felt his chest where Pacifica's hands had landed burning and his cheeks followed soon afterwards. He realized he was probably blushing and he quickly opened his bag in tries to distract himself and make the blush subside. Dipper fished out the snack bag and glanced at Pacifica. "Hey, you want some?"

"What are these?" She asked before putting her hand inside the bag.

"Cheese balls."

Pacifica took a few in her hand and began eating them one by one. "Mhm, not bad."

Both preteens quickly dealt with the snack bag and stayed silent for a while. Then Pacifica broke the silence.

"The sky is so clear tonight and the moon so big. You can see a lot of stars." She whispered dreamily.

Dipper saw that as a good opportunity to pursue what he had talked with Mabel earlier. He needed to know her better on a personal level before trying anything.

"So… you like stars?" He asked clumsily.

"Yeah." She nodded, her eyes still glued on the sky.

"And… what about constellations? You know any?"

"No, show me." Pacifica looked at him with sparkling eyes of excitement.

"Alright." He snuggled closer. "You see that line of bright stars? The one making sort of a V and then a small circle? That's Pisces."

Pacifica narrowed her eyes and tried to spot what he was referring to.

"Now I see it! It's like a fishing jumping out of the water!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yup." He smiled. "Now, you see those three stars forming a line? That's Orion's belt, and with those other stars it forms Orion."

"Hmm…" Pacifica tilted her head to the side to change her perspective. "I see the belt, but I don't see Orion anywhere."

Dipper snuggled a little bit closer and pointed at the sky.

"The belt is that, the pentagon above is the trunk and the head, and those two stars below are the legs."

Pacifica turned to stare at him suspiciously.

"You're making these up, aren't you? That doesn't look like a man at all."

"I'm not." He chuckled. "I agree they don't look like their names at all, though. Let's see… There. You see that one? That's the Big Dipper."

"The one that looks like a wheelbarrow?" She asked.

"It's supposed to be a bear but now that you mention it…" Dipper tilted his head and looked in amusement at the sky.

"See?" Pacifica snickered and snuggled closer, her leg brushing his. "Turns out I know more about constellations than you do."

Dipper giggled too. He glanced at Pacifica up and down and sighed.

"You know, I…" He fiddled with the brim of his cap. "I have a Big Dipper too. Wanna see it?"

Pacifica's smile faded and her eyes darted between Dipper's face and shorts.

"I um…" Her cheeks blushed pink. "Well, I'm flattered and all that but… I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? It's just a birthmark." Dipper obliviously lifted the bangs on his forehead.

"Birthmark?" Pacifica was puzzled until she saw the marks on Dipper's forehead. "Oh! The wheelbarrow constellation!"

"The Big Dipper constellation." He corrected. "That's where I got my nickname from. What did you think I was referring to?"

"I uh… n-nothing!" Pacifica quickly blurted out.

"Nothing?" Dipper raised an eyebrow. "No offense Pacifica, but your face is beet red."

The heiress averted his hazel gaze. "I thought your big Dipper was…" She made a vague gesture towards Dipper's lower body.

Dipper looked at himself and, when realization struck him, he began to laugh heartily. He had feared that Pacifica would grimace or maybe laugh at the distinctive mark, but she had ended up accidentally making a dirty joke about it instead. On the other hand, Pacifica realized she had got off the misinterpretation and began laughing with him, but in relief.

Once both preteens calmed, Pacifica shivered and Dipper noticed it.

"Are you cold?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course not." She snapped proudly but began rubbing her arms discreetly to heat them up.

Dipper reached a logical conclusion: If Pacifica got cold inside his bed at the Shack, she was definitely getting cold out there in the wilderness. The boy snuggled closer and threw one arm over her shoulders.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." The heiress muttered and began feeling way warmer, although the warm wasn't coming from Dipper's arm but from her own chest. Pacifica felt completely joyful all of a sudden and she sighed happily, letting her head rest on Dipper's shoulder as they stared at the moon's reflection on the lake.

Dipper's heart sped up dramatically and he realized that their adventure had turned into a date and, much to his surprise, it was going great. Dipper couldn't believe how all the events of the night had turned out in his favor. He had always been a man of science and math, but he had to admit that destiny perhaps had had something to do with his current situation.

He turned his head to Pacifica and she, feeling his movement, faced him too. There was a blonde lock of hair across her face preventing the sight from being perfect, so Dipper extended his hand and pushed it away, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand and then cupping it. There was a faint scent of lilacs coming from her hair which intoxicated him pleasantly. The stars were sparkling on her deep blue eyes, making them look even more beautiful than usual. Dipper stared into her eyes for one more second and then closed his, instinctively tilting his head to the side and leaning closer. There was only one thing on the boy's head at the moment: Mabel was wrong. Dipper didn't need to know Pacifica any better to know his feelings.

As Dipper leaned closer, Pacifica closed her eyes too and smiled, waiting to be kissed. The heiress couldn't have dreamed of a better romantic first kiss scenario and her heart was pounding hard on her chest in consequence. Pacifica had always loved reading fairy tales stories about princesses and knights who saved them from their towers. However, she was among the few people who knew the truth behind those stories. It was the princesses' parents who placed them in those towers, hence the knight always saved the princess from her parents, not from the tower and, in her eyes, Dipper was her knight in shining armor and she was madly in love with him. The heiress could already feel his warm breath on her lips and she eagerly awaited her first kiss.

A twig snapped below them on the ground and Dipper quickly jerked his head towards it, parting the embrace.

"It's here!" He whispered excitedly and picked up the camera.

Pacifica sighed sadly and stroked the sweaty cheek where Dipper had had his hand a few seconds ago.

"Stupid Lunathingy." She grumbled.

The heiress was very mad at the turn of events. She couldn't believe how much of a dork Dipper was, who had just wasted a first kiss experience because of whatever was crawling below them towards the lake. And worst of all, the little gossiping about the kissing subject Pacifica knew came to her mind. She had heard once that if a couple parted from a first kiss before achieving it, they had twenty four hours to repeat it otherwise they would end up as friends forever. Pacifica didn't believe in girly gossip, but she didn't believe in harpies and draconids either and there she was.

They could see a silhouette close to the stump and Dipper grinned. However, Pacifica snatched the camera out of his hands.

"You want your picture of your stupid Lunathingy? Then you'll have your picture." She grumbled and jumped off the branch.

"Pacifica, wait!" He hissed. "Draconids are also natural predators! Come back here!"

Pacifica was still upset and ignored Dipper. She approached the stump to take the picture. The Lunafright was sniffing the brown meat and recoiling in disgust. Then it calmly began drinking water from the lake. Pacifica aimed the camera and took a photo. The flash shot and revealed the creature. It was a pale reptile-like creature, somewhat fat and big, with the apparent remains of what one day had probably been wings but now they were only two stumps protruding on its back. Pacifica realized then where the name came from and her rage turned into fear. Draconid came for dragon, and she suddenly felt frozen with fear when the big reptile turned towards her, hissing menacingly and waving its tail in the air to look bigger.

The heiress forgot what they had talked about the silver and threw the coin at the creature's head, but it just bounced on its scales. The Lunafright took the gesture as a threat and showed its teeth to Pacifica, fluttering it's neck crest menacingly like a peacock's tail. The heiress suddenly realized that all the teeth were rounded. They were herbivore teeth. She found some relief in knowing she wasn't going to be part of the creature's diet, but that didn't mean she was out of danger. Pacifica raised her hands in a calming gesture and took a step backwards. The Lunafright misunderstood the gesture and interpreted Pacifica was getting ready to pounce, so it quickly sprayed a clear liquid from its mouth. Pacifica was struck right in the face and she fell backwards.

"Hey! Hey!" Just that moment Dipper came running, waving the lit lantern in the air to get the Lunafright's attention. The nocturnal creature's eyes were not used to so much light and it winced, recoiling and finally turning to hide into the forest.

Dipper sighed in relief and reached Pacifica, but his relief didn't last long. She was lying on the ground with her eyes wide open, but she wasn't moving. She wasn't even blinking.

"Oh, no. The toxin!" He quickly raised her motionless body in his arms and placed two fingers in her neck, trying to find her pulse. "No, no, no, no... Please be okay, please, please, please..." The boy realized he was too distressed to feel anything, so he brought her face to his ear. After a few seconds Dipper felt her breathing softly. He sighed again in relief and stared into her eyes. "Pacifica, if this is a joke please stop. It's not funny at all." But she still didn't move. Dipper closed her eyes with his fingers and became anxious. "I need help but Stan and Mabel are in the theater and the Shack is empty... No, it's not."

Dipper turned around and pulled Pacifica's arms over his shoulders, raising her from the ground and carrying her on his back. He felt his legs burning at the effort and the added weight, but his adrenaline took care of that. Dipper made sure she wasn't going to fall and then he broke into a race to the golf cart.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **FYI:**

 **Even though Pacifica is more forward than Dipper (she crawled in his bed, she gave him a peck) as she is more extroverted than him, she is also a romantic and wants him to make the first step in the kissing department. This will cause tension and will further develop in Episode 3.**

 **The way Dipper pushes Pacifica's hair out of the way and the 24 hours kiss time limit is a Scrubs reference.**

 **The Lunafright was inspired by the** **Flightmare, a dragon from How To Train Your Dragon that froze the main character's love interest with some kind of vapor. However, it has the fluttering neck crest like the dilophosaurus from Jurassic Park.**

 **Dipper made it clear in the first episode that did not believe in destiny but he begins to think twice about that due to his relationship with Pacifica.**

 **The choice of lilacs for her shampoo is basically for their purple color.**

* * *

 **copy &paste** **:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.**


	9. The Lesser Evil: Chapter 3

**A/N** **:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Episode 2: The Lesser Evil.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 3: A little help from the Author]**

Dipper almost crashed the golf cart on the Mystery Shack's wall. He carried Pacifica inside the building and laid her onto the blue couch of Ford's room. Then he collapsed onto the ground for a second, his exhausted muscles screaming at the effort. Dipper stood up and rushed to the vending machine. He knew he wasn't allowed down there, but he needed help at the moment.

Ford was calmly stroking a glass sphere with a brush covered with a purple sticky substance. Once he was done, he examined the dimensional rift for any cracks. The alien glue seemed to have worked well. Just that moment, the lift* door opened and Dipper burst into the basement yelling.

"Great Uncle Ford! Great Uncle Ford!"

The great uncle was startled by the sudden sound and the rift almost fell from his hands. He quickly opened a drawer and hid it in there before Dipper had the chance of seeing it. Then, he discreetly examined the boy's pupils just to be sure.

"Dipper, I've told you not to come down here. It might be dangerous." He said sternly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But I need your help! We were in the woods and Pacifica got hurt! She's not moving! Do you have a... health potion or something to help her?" He babbled, completely distressed.

"Slow down." Ford raised his hands to calm him. "Who is this Pacifica you're talking about?"

"There's no time for introductions! She's not moving!" Dipper yelled in complete distress.

"Alright." Ford discreetly locked the drawer were he had hid the dimensional rift. "Take me to her."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Pacifica was lying on the blue sofa in Ford's room. She was breathing calmly, as if she were just peacefully sleeping. Ford opened her eyelids and examined her eyes for any response with a pen light. Then, he grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse. He had no idea why the girl didn't wake up, since she was completely fine physically. Ford eyed Dipper through the corner of his eye and saw how the boy was so nervous that his anxiousness could be almost palpable.

"What's her name?" He tried to calm him with some small talk.

"Pacifica Northwest." Dipper replied without taking his eyes off the heiress.

"Northwest? As in daughter of Preston Northwest?" Ford asked in surprise and Dipper nodded. "I met her Grandfather and Preston when he was just a kid. They were very interested in having a scientist with a potential such as mine in Gravity Falls, and gave me a little terrain where I could build this Shack." Ford gestured around himself and Dipper listened with interest. The great uncle smiled inwardly, since the boy no longer seemed so distressed. "However, when they learned the paranormal nature of my investigations, they no longer wanted to know a thing about me. Paranormal investigations don't make money since people don't believe you, and all they cared was money and renown."

"She's different, Great Uncle Ford." Dipper reassured.

"I'm certain she is." Ford smiled at the boy. "Speaking of which, is she your...?"

"She's a friend." He quickly replied and blushed. "No. Actually, she is... something more."

Ford nodded. _'Kids sure start early nowadays. When I was his age girls were the last of my worries.'_ He fished out his Journal #1 from his coat and began flipping pages. "She seems to be in some kind of sleep state or perhaps paralysis, hopefully temporal. Perhaps we could wake her up with a very strong smell or... Well, if it's that, this is going to be a little awkward." He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck.

"What? What is it?"

"A few cases of paranormal paralysis can only be lifted with a kiss." Ford commented and Dipper blushed.

"You can't be serious." Dipper's eyes widened. "A kiss like in... Snow White fairy tale?"

"Yes, there's a grain of truth in all those fairy tales." He explained. "If this paralysis was caused by a curse, then what would probably work is a kiss. I'm a little too old for that so if you don't—"

"B-but she wasn't cursed!" Dipper babbled and his face turned crimson red. "Pacifica was attacked by the Lunafright!"

Ford looked surprised for a second and then he narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know of the Lunafright?"

"I um… I sort of like going mystery hunting with your Journals." Dipper smiled nervously and fished out the Journal #2 from his vest pocket.

"You like going mystery hunting?" Ford repeated with genuine surprise as he stared at the boy in appreciation. He quickly cleared his throat and took the Journal from Dipper's hands with a serious face. "Stanley gave you this? He shouldn't have. This is dangerous."

"Don't blame Grunkle Stan." Dipper quickly added, fearful of increasing the present rift between the two old twins. "I would've gone monster hunting with or without the Journal and he knew it. He just thought I would be safer with it."

"That's precisely the problem. I have nothing against you using my Journals for your adventures, but this one is incomplete. Let me just…" Ford took a pen and Dipper raised an eyebrow. "I never had the chance to complete the Lunafright page before hiding my Journals. And… that's it. Here you go." He gave the Journal back to the boy. "You were lucky this time."

"Really? Pacifica is going to be okay?"

"Of course she is." Ford waved his hand dismissively. "The reason behind why there's only one Lunafright left is that his species is practically inoffensive but their hide is white as chalk. People used to hunt them for their hide and the creatures grew wary of coming out in the sunlight. They even developed some sort of paralyzant fluid they spit on you, but once you're paralyzed they just run away. They're herbivores after all." The Author explained proudly of his knowledge. "However, they usually run away when they see someone instead of spitting right away. You must've made this one very mad. What did you do to it?"

"Hmm…" Dipper tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Pacifica took a photo of it with flash and then she threw a silver coin to its face."

"No wonders it spitted on her." Ford chuckled. "The Lunafright is immune to silver, but it's a nocturnal creature. The flash must've hurt its eyes and probably its hide too. Your friend should be okay in… around half an hour or so."

"So… she's not asleep? Just paralyzed?" Dipper's asked as his eyes began to widen.

"Yes. In fact she can hear everything we say. She just can't move a muscle." He turned to Pacifica. "Sorry for speaking badly of your father. I didn't know you could hear us."

Dipper's jaw was hanging open. The boy had just realized he had sort of admitted his feelings for her earlier and she had heard it all. And worst of all, Dipper couldn't tell about her reaction because she was paralyzed.

"Are you sure about all this? I mean, in your Journal you said you never found the Lunafright!"

"I did, but that was after I hid that Journal." Ford explained. "There's also a side effect to being spraying by a Lunafright. Your friend has now access to a magical wish."

"A magical wish? Is that even possible?" Dipper asked in complete amazement at the wide range of abilities.

"Well… yes and no. It's not an 'I wish to be rich' kind of wish, not that she needs any money." Ford chuckled and Dipper cleared his throat, pointing with his head towards Pacifica. "Oh, sorry dear. I keep thinking you're asleep instead of paralyzed. I'm certain when we get to know each other better my opinion about you and your family changes greatly."

"So… about the wish…?"

"Yes. Pay attention because this is important. The wish is obliged by the bounds of reason. If you wish something like ending the poverty in the world, it won't work. You need to wish for something that can happen by chance and luck, like 'I wish to find the car keys' or something like that." Ford scratched his chin and wondered where the keys to his old car were, or if Stanley had kept it. "The wish never expires, but in order to make it you have to say 'I wish…' and your wish. Did you get it?" He asked towards Pacifica, but the heiress didn't move. "Right, I forgot she can't move. Did you get it at least, Dipper?"

"Yeah." Dipper nodded. "Great Uncle Ford, what was your wish?" He asked after a moment's silence.

"My wish? It was to find Stanly so that he could keep my first Journal." Ford sighed. "That was a lifetime ago anyways. I'll get you two something to eat while her paralysis wears off."

"Thanks." He said as Ford left the room.

Dipper sat next to Pacifica and stared at her. She looked as if she were peacefully asleep. Dipper wasn't sure of how to take the events that had taken place that night. First, he had attempted to kiss the heiress, only to almost lose her next. Dipper scratched his cheek and wondered if he might be going a little too fast, and whether Mabel was right or not. The boy shook his head and decided to go on with his sister's advice. He would not take another step forwards until he knew her better.

Pacifica twitched in the sofa all of a sudden and then she sat up, scratching the tip of her nose rather aggressively.

"How are you feeling?" Dipper asked worriedly.

"Ugh. You can't believe how annoying is to have an itch on your nose and not being able to scratch it for an hour." Pacifica joked and sneezed.

Dipper chuckled and gave her a tissue.

"Did you… hear everything we talked about?"

Pacifica didn't reply immediately. She had definitely heard what Dipper and Ford had talked about. The heiress couldn't blame the Author for disliking her parents, since there weren't many people who liked them anyways. She was also a little mad at Dipper. The boy not only had ruined their first kiss experience, but he had just admitted his feelings without giving her the chance to reciprocate. However, Pacifica also felt very lucky, because she could fix the last part with a very small lie.

"Nah, being unable to move is very boring and I fell asleep when you left me on the couch." She shrugged and smiled when Dipper sighed in complete relief. "Thanks for carrying me, by the way. You're stronger than you look." She teased by squeezing Dipper's upper arm in search of muscle.

Dipper puffed out his chest proudly.

"Well, it's not a big deal. You actually weight less than I expected."

Both preteens stared at each other for a few seconds and then they burst into giggles. Then, Dipper stopped all of a sudden and realized he liked the sound of Pacifica laughed. The boy began nervously rubbing his hand and wondering if it would be okay to grab her hand. He quickly shook his head and pushed those thoughts away.

"So, what happened while I was out?"

"Hmm… To sum it all up, being sprayed by the Lunafright left you paralyzed for some time. However, now you have a magical wish! You can ask for whatever you want, within the bounds of reason." Dipper explained and looked at her expectantly, but Pacifica said nothing. "So... What are you going to wish for?"

Pacifica tapped her chin while she feigned considering his question.

"I'm not gonna tell you." She smirked.

"Why not? It's not like a birthday cake wish. This one should come true even if you tell somebody." Dipper countered, curious about her wish.

"Telling you would spoil the fun, Dipper. I wanna see your face when you see it." Pacifica replied with a playful smile.

"Alright." He shrugged. "Hopefully it won't be anything like _'I wish for Dipper to trip on his own feet on the way out'_." Dipper teased.

"Oh, dang it." Pacifica feigned surprise and rolled her eyes. "Now I've to think about a different one. Thanks, Dork."

Dipper giggled and they finally calmed after the long night, slumping back completely on the blue couch. Ford got back from the kitchen with two glasses of milk and jelly sandwiches on a dish.

"Hello, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Ford." Ford talked to Pacifica, handling Dipper the dishes.

The heiress' eyes widened. If she hadn't known beforehand, she would've sworn she was looking at Stan in a nerdy outfit.

"You're the Author of the Journals, Dipper's Great Uncle!" She jumped up from the couch and shook his hand. "I'm Pacifica Northwest."

Ford was a little startled at how direct the girl was. He still wasn't sure whether kids had changed these days or not, considering he had been out for thirty years. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"You're very well educated, Pacifica. Did my nephew tell you about me?"

Pacifica smirked and winked at Dipper over her shoulder. She put on her best interested face and turned back to Ford.

"Of course! Dipper is always talking about how intelligent you are and how proud he is that you're his Great Uncle. He's always carrying that Journal, saying how useful it is and how he hopes to become an expert paranormal investigator like you!" The heiress glanced again at Dipper. He was blushing crimson red and fiddling with his fingers.

On the other hand, Ford puffed out his chest and beamed at all the flattery.

"Well, it's definitely better that Dipper takes after me rather than the conman of my brother. I've twelve PhDs after all. Anyways, I'm certain Dipper has talent of his own. Finding a Lunafright is no easy task." He nodded. "Speaking of which, do you have any doubts regarding your wish?"

"Nah, Dipper filled me in with the details." Pacifica waved her hand dismissively and then she noticed the clock hanging from the wall. "Oh my gosh, it's two past midnight! I've to go back home right now!"

"Don't worry, I'll drive you there." Ford calmed the girl. "Come to the front yard once you're done with the sandwiches."

Once Ford left, Pacifica sat back on the couch next to Dipper. The boy was still blushing and looking at the heiress curiously.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"You said your Great Uncle didn't pay attention to you. Now he thinks highly of you." Pacifica shrugged, taking a bite of the jelly sandwich. "Mm. Peach jelly."

Dipper stared at the heiress with gratitude. Pacifica might have just solved one his biggest summer issues by just saying a small praise. The boy couldn't help but smile at how she eagerly devoured her jelly sandwich and licked her lips after every bite. He considered cupping her cheeks and kissing her right there, but he thought she deserved a better scenario. Dipper decided that he would have to wait for another chance.

"Thanks." Dipper murmured and rubbed his arm nervously.

"No problem. You helped me with my parents in the Annual Fest and I helped you tonight. Now we're even."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Dipper and Pacifica were sat in the backseat of the golf cart while Ford drove towards the manor. The warm milk and finally the relief of seeing that Pacifica was out of danger were quickly having an effect on the boy. Dipper was nodding off again and again, realizing how tired he was. His head fell a few times forwards and then to the side, colliding with Pacifica's.

"Ow." Pacifica rubbed her head. "Dipper, are you dozing on me?"

"Yeah, I uh…" He chuckled nervously. "I'm not used to carry girls on my back through the forest."

"You wouldn't have these noodle arms if you did that more often." She smirked and poked his upper arm.

"Well, we could do that again if you feel like it." He suggested playfully.

Pacifica's cheeks blushed pink and she waved a hand dismissively.

"Nah, once was more than enough."

Dipper leaned back on the seat and yawned. He was completely exhausted and the only thing in his mind was going to sleep. On the other hand, Pacifica sighed sadly. Seeing how the night was developing, her hopes for a kiss were very small. The heiress wondered if the whole girly gossip about being friendzoned if a first kiss was interrupted were true. She considered kissing Dipper now instead of waiting for him to take the first step, but she would like for him to kiss her first. Pacifica wanted it to be romantic and special, it was her first kiss after all. The heiress pondered both alternatives and decided to risk it, considering that if all the girly gossip were true, it wouldn't be that bad to have Dipper as a friend at least.

"We are here." Ford stopped the golf cart.

"Thanks for the ride." Pacifica jumped up from the cart and walked towards the fence.

"You want us to accompany you to the door?" Dipper suggested.

Pacifica thought about it for a second, but Dipper had said _us_ instead of _me_.

"It's alright, you can go." She reassured.

Pacifica entered the manor by the service door. She noted mentally to get keys of that door, since it was proving to be very useful to sneak in and out of the manor. The heiress walked through the manor and got in the house through the same window she had left hours earlier. She was so tired when she jumped into her bed that she failed to notice her shoes had dragged dirt into the manor and she had completely forgotten to remove her dress.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **.peels ot gniog erofeb trid taht denaelc ev'dluohs ylbaborp ehS**

 **.ekaf lla si pissog ylrig ,oslA**

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **· Dipper almost caused Weirdmageddon when he startled Ford in the basement. Remember that this story is an AU which ignores all episodes since Not What He Seems, therefore Ford had already gathered the alien glue by now and sealed the crack on the rift. However, that doesn't mean that Bill is out of the question.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.**


	10. The Lesser Evil: Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Episode 2: The Lesser Evil.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 4: A question of price]**

 **[Wednesday]**

Preston was as usual in his pajamas going to the kitchen where the servants were preparing breakfast. However, halfway through the hall he saw something odd, something that shouldn't be there.

There was a trail of dirt on the carpet. By following the trail of dirt, he saw that one of the windows was wide open and someone had dragged dirt into the manor. Preston's eyes widened and the first thing that came into his mind was that someone had robbed the manor during the night. He quickly scanned the room for any valuables that were missing. However, everything was on their place. The vases worth several thousand dollars were there, the unique paintings, the ancient muskets, everything. Preston wondered what would the thief had stolen then, considering that all the valuables in the room were worth a lot of money and easy to carry. Preston gasped and turned on his heels.

There was only one thing in the manor that was way more valuable than any of those trinkets, and she was supposed to be upstairs.

The Northwest patriarch hurried upstairs and got into Pacifica's room. He sighed in relief when he found her peacefully asleep on her bed, but then he frowned when he realized that she was wearing her trademark outfit instead of her sleepwear, and that her shoes were soiled. Preston pinched the bridge of his nose and grumbled. He closed the door went downstairs to have breakfast.

Preston had already decided that he would have to fix everything today.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

The sunlight coming through the windows didn't stop shining on Pacifica's face. She frowned and rolled onto her other side, wondering why she didn't draw the curtains yesterday night. Pacifica sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes while yawning. Then, all the memories of the previous night came to her mind and a smile crept onto her face.

"Dipper almost kissed me yesterday!" She giggled and then quickly covered her mouth in case someone heard her. Pacifica would've never expected a month ago to act so girly about a boy, let alone about Dipper Pines, but she was in love and love is often very dumb.

Pacifica jumped up from her bed and ran into her bathroom. Her dress was dirty from the previous night adventure, and full of creases from sleeping with it. The heiress shrugged and decided to simply toss it into the trash can. She had plenty of those dresses after all. Meanwhile she was having a quick shower in her private bathroom to get all the dirt off her long blonde hair, Pacifica pondered what to do today. She really wanted to go to the Shack today too, but her father couldn't know about it. She considered lying to him and saying she was going to Tiffany's house, but he might call her just to be sure. Pacifica shook her head a reached a very different conclusion.

The heiress got out of her bathroom in her purple bathrobe and went into her closet. She came out dressed in a purple tracksuit and purple trainers. Pacifica had a quick look outside her balcony. It was around noon and everything was practically burning outside under the summer heat. Without thinking it twice, she applied some sunscreen to her face and arms. Her complexion was too delicate to be under that sun without any protection. She had a final look at herself in the mirror and groomed her eyebrows and bangs. Pacifica was adamant to have the kiss she had missed yesterday, and that meant she had to be flawless.

Once she was done having breakfast, Pacifica took two energetic bars in her pockets and headed outside the manor. However, she bumped into her father on the way out of the building. He was carrying the newspaper.

"Are you going somewhere, Pacifica?" Preston unfolded the newspaper and sat in an armchair.

"Yes, I um…" The heiress facepalmed inwardly. Her father always picked up the newspaper at the same hour and she should know better than trying to sneak out at the same time. "I was gonna do some jogging now that we have this fantastic weather." She shrugged impassively.

Preston raised an eyebrow and stared at her for so long that Pacifica thought he wasn't going to agree. However, he simply hid himself behind the newspaper again.

"Alright, have fun. And be here by lunch time."

Pacifica inwardly pumped her fist as her mind yelled a jubilant 'Yes!'. She quickly hurried her way out of the manor before her father changed her mind. Once she was gone, Preston beckoned a butler closer.

"Send a limousine to the Mystery Shack and tell the driver this." He gave the butler a paper. "Take the long way there and come back through the same road."

The Northwest patriarch gestured the butler to leave and then he frowned. Pacifica had never lied to him before, but she had just done it without hesitation, and he had read it in her face like an open book.

"If I can't reason with her, I'd reason with the boy."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Pacifica had always enjoyed jogging. She often went early in the morning when the sun wasn't yet too high in the sky to burn her sensitive complexion. What she loved the most was the feeling of freedom running through the forest gave her. Out there, she didn't have to worry about whether her parents approved what she was doing or about damaging her social status, or about anything in general. It was her hour of privacy and, since she did it every second day, her parents had no reason to be suspicious at all. The heiress began to run a little faster. She had to be back at home by lunch, and that meant the sooner she got to the Shack the better.

Meanwhile she was running, Pacifica distracted her mind with the most trivial of topics. First, she thought what color she would paint her house when she moved out of the manor. The heiress had no intention at all to live in such a huge building when she was older. She would be happy with a two story house in town. The idea of wishing that came into her mind, and that led her to idea of wishing that Dipper kissed her today instead. Pacifica continued running thoughtfully as she considered the latter idea. After some pondering, she discarded it and decided it wouldn't be fair. She wanted her first kiss to be natural, so she kept the wish as a fail-safe.

"Hey, Pacifica!" A voice came from behind her. It was that redhead lumberjack riding a bike. The heiress searched her mind for a few seconds until she remembered her name.

"Hi, Wendy." Pacifica replied without slowing her pace, considering the teen wouldn't have much trouble keeping up with her on the bike.

"Nice outfit." Wendy smiled mockingly and adjusted her bike speed to Pacifica's pace. "You look like a modern mob boss with that tracksuit. Where are you going like that?"

Pacifica raised an eyebrow and glared at the teen.

"This is a designer's tracksuit. And I'm going to the Shack." She replied as spitefully as she could.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to bite me." Wendy raised her hands defensively, riding the bike only with her feet. "If it's any consolation, what I'm wearing now are boy's clothes. My dad buys only boy's clothes." She rolled her eyes.

Pacifica had a look at Wendy's green flannel shirt. She had no idea what the teen was talking about, since her outfit was pretty much unisex. Then, she realized for the first time that the buttons were on the right side.

"Your father can't difference boy and girl shirts or—"

"Oh, he definitely can." Wendy waved her hand dismissively. "He just says that buying girl clothes isn't _'manly'_ and he won't do that."

The heiress stifled her laugher terribly and ended up laughing to the point she had to stop and lean on a tree.

"S-sorry." Pacifica quickly apologized. "Your father sounds fun."

"Relax, dude. I told you about it so that you laughed." Wendy reassured. "Mabel called this morning saying Dipper and you had heck of an adventure last night. Wanna share the details?"

Pacifica's eyes widened and her jaw fell open. If Mabel knew about last night, it was because Dipper had told her and Pacifica had a feeling that Mabel had probably squeezed all the details out of Dipper by either teasing or some other method.

"N-nothing happened." She quickly replied and blushed.

"Right." Wendy raised an eyebrow at the preteen and she didn't insist anymore.

Pacifica stood silent for a few seconds while she fiddled with the drawcords of her tracksuit pants. The heiress had so many doubts and nobody to share them with that she ended up gulping and asking in a small voice.

"Wendy, have you ever… kissed a boy before?"

"So _that_ happened." Wendy chuckled.

"No, but…" Pacifica blushed. "I would've liked that it happened."

The heiress sighed and leaned her back against the tree. She fished out the two energetic bars and handled one to Wendy. Pacifica was still unsure of how that whole 'sharing' thing worked, but by the redhead's smile she guessed she had done right. Wendy gave a bite to the bar and listened.

"So…" Pacifica began. "we were waiting last night for this Lunathingy monster to make an appearance to get a picture of it and Dipper… almost kissed me." She whispered the last part.

"Wait. How do you 'almost kiss' someone exactly?" Wendy asked in amusement.

"Dipper got distracted by a noise in the last second and moved his head away." Pacifica clarified and frowned, upset about the outcome of that night.

"He's such a dork." Wendy laughed heartily.

It took Pacifica a few seconds, but she smiled warmly and nodded.

"It was Dipper who tried to kiss you and not the other way around, wasn't it?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't see what you are worrying about then. Dipper will probably try again." Wendy shrugged. "And if you can't wait, you could always be who delivers the kiss."

"But it has to be he who kisses me." Pacifica murmured. "I want it to be special and romantic, with a full moon, stars and we have to be alone and—"

"Whoa, stop right there, dude." Wendy raised her palms to get the heiress' attention. "You're making up some high expectations for just a kiss. Trust me, I've been there and that always leads to disappointment."

"It's my first kiss." Pacifica confessed in a whisper as her cheeks blushed.

"Wanna know how my first kiss was?" Wendy raised an eyebrow and Pacifica nodded. "I was playing spin the bottle with a few friends and I kissed a boy. Just like that."

Pacifica looked at the redhead in disappointment.

"Later in the logging camp," Wendy continued. "there was this guy I liked and we kissed behind the cabins. There was also a guy in the school playground—"

"That's more than one kiss." Pacifica interrupted, completely puzzled.

"I know." Wendy leaned on the handlebars of her bike. "There's no such thing as a 'single first kiss'. Boys come and go and you'll end up kissing for the first time many different people in your life. Now, if you want your first kiss ever to be special, that's your thing and I won't get there. I'm just giving you some perspective." The laid-back teen shrugged again.

Pacifica tapped her chin thoughtfully and glanced at the redhead. Wendy raised an eyebrow at her and Pacifica sighed.

"I guess it doesn't have to be a perfect scenario… but I'd like something romantic still." The heiress gave her a lopsided smile.

"Fair enough." The teen straightened up on the bike and patted the backside of it. "Hop up, I'll ride you to the Shack."

"I can jog the rest of the way, you know?" Pacifica declined smugly.

"We'll get there faster this way." Wendy countered and waggled her eyebrows.

"Ugh, fine. But if I fall off I'll sue you." The heiress reluctantly stood on the rear wheel cassettes and placed her hands on Wendy's shoulders to keep her balance.

A few seconds after Wendy began rolling towards the Shack, she made a wheelie and Pacifica yelped in fright. Wendy glanced mockingly at her over her shoulder and Pacifica glared at her, which made Wendy chuckle. Pacifica grumbled at first, but then she couldn't help but smile. The heiress realized she had just made a new friend.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

"You did what?!" Mabel exclaimed in both surprise and awe.

"I tried to… kiss Pacifica last night?" Dipper repeated slowly.

"Hah! Oh, bro-bro! Kissing the girl before the first date has even started. You're such a womanizer!" Mabel teased and giggled.

"So… did I do the right thing? I mean, I still barely know her and you told me—"

"I told you to know Pacifica better because I didn't want you to end up with a broken heart again." Mabel interrupted him. "Now, tell me, tell me! How does Pacifica kiss? Does she tilt the head to the side? Does she do tongue-play?" The chirpy brunette asked excitedly.

"Um… I don't know." Dipper rubbed his arm and blushed.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I sort of got… distracted right before landing the kiss." He finished in a small voice.

"Oh my gosh." Mabel facepalmed soundly. "So let me get this straight: You had the perfect romantic scenario with full moon, stars and everything and you got distracted in the last second?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened." Dipper nodded and earned a groan from his sister. "Hey, the Lunafright was a completely undocumented creature and now there's a picture of it in the Journal where—"

"My dating tests were so right." Mabel muttered shaking her head. "Dipper, you really need to learn when it's the time for romance and when it's the time for mysteries."

"You think Pacifica is mad at me?" Dipper asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Giving her a gift wouldn't hurt, though." The cheerful brunette tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"What could I gift to the richest girl of Oregon she doesn't have already?" Dipper sighed, disheartened.

"That's easy, be original. Make something for her!" Mabel chirped happily. "Like a sweater! Or macaroni art!"

"I can't knit and the macaroni would make me look like a five year old." He countered. "But you gave me an idea… Yeah, I think there's something I can do."

Grunkle Stan's voice came from the gift door and startled the twins.

"Dipper! Your girlfriend is here!"

"So much for keeping it a secret." He commented and Mabel giggled.

Dipper walked to the backdoor with Mabel and found a limousine parked in the yard. When the driver spotted them, he addressed him.

"Dipper Pines?" The driver asked and Dipper nodded. "Miss Pacifica is waiting for you at the manor." The driver concluded as he opened the backseat door.

"Uuuh! Fancy car!" Mabel exclaimed from behind him. "When you come back I wanna now all the details. Now go, don't keep her waiting!" She shoved him.

Dipper stumbled forwards and sent a glare to his sister over his shoulder. He glanced suspiciously at the driver and got into the car. He felt something was off about this.

Once the car drove off, Mabel fished out her phone and texted Wendy about all the new gossiping material she had learned. Then, she took her knitting needles and sat on the couch in the porch to knit a new sweater as she happily hummed a song. The cheerful brunette had in mind a purple design Dipper could gift to Pacifica. Approximately an hour later, the sweater was almost ready and Mabel caught the sight of a biker coming to the Shack.

"Wendy!" Mabel chirped happily. She saw Pacifica too when Wendy got closer and parked her bike. "Whoa, Paz-Paz! You look like—"

"—Like a mob boss, yeah. I've been told already." The heiress rolled her eyes. "Where's Dipper?" She glanced around, trying to find the reason she had come to the Shack.

"I thought he was with you." Mabel tilted her head to the side in confusion. "He got into a limo and left half an hour ago."

"A limousine? But I can't send limousines, only my father—" Pacifica's eyes bulged out in shock. "Wendy, you have to take me to the manor in your bike!"

"What? Why?" Wendy asked, completely puzzled.

"My father knows!" Pacifica exclaimed in complete distress. "I have to get to the manor now!"

"I'll drive you there in the golf cart." Mabel quickly intervened and went for the keys.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

A butler led Dipper to a hall and asked him to sit on a couch. Dipper was completely certain now about the feeling of something off he got earlier in the limousine. Pacifica was nowhere to be seen.

"Greetings." A voice said from the door.

Dipper turned around and saw how Preston Northwest entered the room and sat in the armchair right in front of him. He was, as usual, in a three piece suit and holding an apple cider glass in his hand.

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked with an impassive face.

"You brought me here passing off as Pacifica." Dipper fixed his eyes on Preston's, unwilling to break the eye contact. He didn't like that man at all.

"You are smart, but that is how I got you here, not why you are here." Preston leaned back in the armchair. "I have a proposal for you."

"I'm not interested." Dipper shook his head.

"You did not even listen to what I have to offer." Mr. Northwest narrowed his eyes and glared at the boy.

"Let me guess, since I'm smart." Dipper raised an eyebrow. "You're going to offer me something in exchange of not seeing Pacifica again?"

"That is a very simple way of putting it, but it is not all. I am also going to explain you my perspective."

"I'm still not interested." Dipper attempted to stand up.

"Do. Not. Stand up, boy." Preston boomed. Dipper remained sat up in the couch. "You are putting my daughter against me. At least have the decency of listening to what I have to say and then you can leave."

Dipper smiled and nodded. In the dialectic battle that was taking place, Preston had been the first to lose his temper, and that meant a point in Dipper's favor.

"You are not from Gravity Falls." Preston started. "I presume you don't know the role the Northwest name has always had in this town."

"You mean cheating and lying to everyone to increase your social position?" Dipper interrupted him.

"The Northwest family goes back to the funding days of Gravity Falls." He ignored the comment and drummed his fingers on the armrest. "Ever since Nathaniel was made the founder due to a political issue you are apparently aware of, we have sought to keep a position of respect within the city. We made use of our increasing fortune to build most the public buildings, sawmills, roads and even one of our mudflap factories to give the townsfolk jobs. This city has our name on every corner." Preston smiled proudly. "Thanks to our influence, dedication and money, Gravity Falls is what it is today, instead of another ghost town."

"Funny you mention all that, since certain ghost told me otherwise." Dipper shrugged. "He said your family tricked the townsfolk into building this manor and then you didn't fulfill your promise of inviting them to the parties. That sounds like cheating and lying to increase your social position and, you know what? I think I'll take the word of a ghost who has nothing to lose over yours." He smiled smugly.

"You shouldn't." Preston played with the glass in his hand. "The Corduroy ghost told you nothing but half-truths and lies. We, the Northwests, are the core of Gravity Falls. Do you think that keeping a town afloat is as easy as snapping your fingers? Of course not. It requires many contracts from external companies and we needed a proper building to take care of that. Back then, that was usually done in a manor instead of in an office or through the internet like it's done nowadays. Thanks to those parties this town got communication systems, pipe system, electricity, sewers…" Preston listed with his fingers until he ran out of them. "So what if the townsfolk weren't invited to the parties where the future of their town was decided? We needed to look convincing so that the representatives of the companies that would provide Gravity Falls of those services signed the contracts. We couldn't just make them rub elbows with the townsfolk."

"You're just saying the end justifies the means." Dipper raised both eyebrows and stared at him scornfully. "What if someone offered you now to build a highway through the Gravity Falls forest? Would you chop down half the forest and kick all the lumberjacks to increase the tourism and communication of the town and your own income?" He asked bitterly.

"No, boy. What I'm saying is that sometimes one has to choose the lesser evil. That's why I brought you here." Preston leaned forward for the first time. "For reasons I fail to understand, my Pacifica has her eyes on you. I, however, don't like you one bit."

"I don't like you either." Dipper grumbled and then sighed. That had been a mistake. He didn't want to make things worse. He shook his head and tried not to fall in Preston's game again. "But if you think I'm a bad influence for Pacifica, you're downright wrong there."

"It is not a matter of influences. Pacifica simply can't afford a distraction such as yourself at the moment. She has to focus on her studies. Pacifica will have time for boys or friends later when she's older. Aside from that, yes, I think you're a bad influence." Preston glared at the boy. "You're disrespectful, you talk back and you stick your nose into other people's business. Pacifica shouldn't have learned about the old paintings or the town founder hoax."

"It's better to let her believe a lie for the rest of her life then?" Dipper asked sarcastically.

"I would have told her. In time." He leaned back into the armchair and glanced at the paintings in the room. "What our ancestors did or didn't do shouldn't be her burden."

There was a moment of silence between them during which Dipper wondered whether the talk was over or not. Preston then sighed and began talking again.

"As you have probably noticed, Pacifica is my only child and I don't think I will have anymore." He stared thoughtfully at his apple cider glass and inhaled deeply. "There will come a day when she will inherit most of this town and people will try to take advantage of her just because of her fortune and her gender. Pacifica needs to be smarter, more cunning and more ruthless than any of those people if she wants to succeed in the life that awaits her."

"Or she could just be normal." Dipper interrupted him. "She could even hire a CEO for your company and that way she would do whatever she wanted in life." He stared at Preston, but the Northwest Patriarch shook his head as if Dipper were talking nonsense. "Have you asked her opinion on this? Do you know what Pacifica wants to be when she grows up?"

"She's obviously going to follow in my footsteps and—"

"Has she told you that?" Dipper interrupted him again and Preston was left with a hanging open mouth. "I don't think so. I don't think you have even bothered to know what your own daughter wants to be in the future." Dipper smirked. "But I'm sure you know better. You're her father after all."

Preston tightened his grip on the glass.

"Pacifica has told me enough to see where the problem is." Mr. Northwest growled. "She has lied to me twice this week and both times it was about you. I don't recall her ever lying to me before." He rubbed the glass with his thumb. "Pacifica is somehow fascinated by you. So fascinated she's willing to lie and disobey her own parents. You still think you are a good influence for her?"

"I didn't tell her to do anything." Dipper excused himself. "She can make her own decisions."

"Yes, she can. That is why I'm talking to you." Preston leaned back and toyed with the glass. "You see, we the higher class divide people into two categories: Those we order around and those we buy." Preston gestured with his hands to aid his explanation. "Everybody eventually falls into these two categories, because everybody can be bought. In the end, it's just a question of price, don't you agree?" He smiled at the boy.

Dipper was about to disagree when Preston continued talking.

"Look at yourself for example." Mr. Northwest looked thoughtful for a second and then he continued. "You came to the annual feast reluctantly. My daughter had to give you three tickets to the Northwest Annual Fest so that got rid of our ghost problem."

"The tickets were for my sister." Dipper grumbled.

"Yes, and that proves my point: You were either bought by my daughter, or ordered by your sister to be bought by my daughter." Preston smirked.

Dipper opened his mouth and was about to lose his temper when an idea crossed his mind. He smirked and leaned back in the couch.

"How would I know? I am simply a lower class kid." Dipper feigned to ponder. "I'm curious, though. Have you heard of Pavlov's experiment?"

Preston raised an eyebrow.

"What happens," Dipper continued. "when a high class orders another high class around? Nothing, right? It's just, as you said, a question of price after all. The thing is that instead of paying with money, you paid with your own dignity by treating your daughter like a trained dog with a bell." Dipper finished as bitterly as he could.

Preston was clearly scowling now at the boy, tightening the grip on the apple cider glass so much his knuckles were white.

"Let me tell you," Dipper added. "I can't contain my pride to be sitting in front of you, someone of such high class, Mr. Northwest."

There was a cracking noise. The glass Preston was holding had cracked and broken under his tight grip. Mr. Northwest did a gesture and a butler quickly cleaned the apple cider mess.

"It's interesting that you mention the family. My proposal is exactly about that." Preston interlaced his fingers and stared at the boy. "But first, I'll present you a choice: Either you accept what I will offer and stop seeing my daughter, or you will be forced to stop seeing her. Note that I didn't say 'I can buy you' to avoid offending again your… lower class pride." He smirked.

"I'm afraid I can't see the difference in that choice." Dipper said sarcastically. "The ending is always the same."

"The difference is that you can get something out of this. You see, one of the perks of being in the high class is that you're powerful enough to find out some things." Preston explained. "I have heard that there is _certain_ family in Piedmont who is going through some economic issues."

Dipper's face paled.

"I have also heard," Preston continued. "that the parents had to send the kids with their _shady_ great uncle for the summer because they couldn't afford taking them on a summer vacation."

Dipper lowered his gaze and grasped the fabric of his shorts tightly in his hands.

"My proposal goes as follows." Preston was grinning by now. "You stop seeing my daughter, and I will give your father a job in one of my industries. He works with computers, I'm sure there won't be a problem locating him in a company near Piedmont. If you however refuse to take my offer, you will neither see my daughter again nor get anything in return." He leaned back victoriously in the armchair.

Dipper didn't say anything.

"Consider accepting my offer." Preston added. "You will leave when the summer is over and won't see Pacifica again anyway. Accepting my offer would be choosing the lesser evil."

Dipper raised an eyebrow and pondered. _'The lesser evil, the lesser evil. Why am I hearing those words again?'_

"What makes you think that Pacifica will agree to stop seeing me?" Dipper asked.

"I will get in the way. I am a very powerful and influential person." Preston shrugged and relaxed. "There is simply nothing you can do. Nothing is more powerful than money and influences."

"Fate." Dipper murmured after a long silence.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing." Dipper shook his head and smiled. "No deal, Mr. Northwest. Thanks for the chat." He stood up and left the room.

Preston was completely dumbfounded. He had been certain to convince the boy by bringing up the matter of his parents. Preston sighed tiredly and accompanied the boy to the gate.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Dipper crossed the gardens and left the manor through the gate. Just that very moment, he saw Pacifica and Mabel parking the golf cart. Pacifica had her anxiety written all over her face, her eyes widened as saucers and her jaw trembling.

When Pacifica saw him, however, she smiled. Pacifica had come to the manor fearing the worst. She knew how cold and calculating her father was, and if he had dared facing Dipper that was because he was certain he would convince the boy. Dipper, however, hadn't come out of the manor disheartened, shameful or sad. He only looked thoughtful. The heiress knew then that her father had failed to convince Dipper to accept whatever he had offered him. She ran to the boy and hugged him.

The hug took Dipper completely by surprise.

'What if I'm wrong? What if fate doesn't exist, and I should have chosen the lesser evil?' Dipper pondered for a second. He was confused, angry and a little hopeless after his conversation with her father. Pacifica tightened the hug and snapped Dipper out of his train of thought. _'No… Lesser or greater, evil is evil. I won't choose it.'_ He concluded and hugged her back. Her clothes were silky and her hair smelled of lilacs. Dipper sighed happily and hugged her back. He felt good now. 'Just in case this is the last chance I have to hug her…' Dipper thought as he tightened the hug and pecked her cheek.

Pacifica felt her ears burning and her cheeks flushing red. She saw her father staring at them in horror from the fence gate. The heiress parted the hug reflexively and stared at Dipper sadly.

"Your dad doesn't seem to like me very much." Dipper gave her an apologetic smile.

"Pacifica!" Preston shouted from the manor entrance. "Get in the manor this very instant!"

"I-I'm sorry." Pacifica quickly whispered to Dipper with a sad smile. "Give him some time. Pick me up this Friday as planned."

Dipper nodded. He watched her as she got into the manor, and his heart ached. He was wondering whether that would be the last time he would see her. He shook his head when the gate closed, got into the golf car and sighed heavily.

Mabel smiled kindly towards her brother.

"So… how was it?" She nudged his shoulder and joked. "Did he put you in his dungeon and scared you with torture stuff, like these swinging blades that lower with time?"

"It's a manor, not a castle. They don't have dungeons" Dipper chuckled. "But I worried for a second that he was going to lock me up in his cellar."

Mabel giggled. She launched the golf cart engine and began driving towards the Shack.

"What did you talk about?" Mabel asked with equal amounts of worry, curiosity and eagerness.

"Preston asked me to stop seeing Pacifica and he would give dad a job in return." Dipper lowered his gaze. "He also said it would be choosing the lesser evil since we're leaving when the summer is over and I'm not seeing her again anyway."

"And you believe him?" She hissed.

Dipper raised his gaze and saw, much to his surprise, how Mabel wasn't smiling as she always did. The cheerful brunette was angry.

"That guy is a poophead." Mabel continued. "And I don't want dad to work for a poophead. Not even if he pays him millions."

"Yeah." Dipper smiled broadly at his sister. "I turned him down, but I can't stop thinking about what he said. What will happen to Pacifica and I when we leave once the summer is over?"

"That's not the question, silly." Mabel snickered at the obvious mistake. "The question is: Do you love her?"

"Hm." Dipper pondered about it for a second. "I think I do."

"Then you'll figure something out." She cheered. "You're smart, bro-bro! And love is the strongest of things." Mabel said very seriously.

"Mabel," Dipper said after a pause. "you said during the sleepover… that it could be destiny what linked us."

"Uh-huh. That's why I am so sure!" She chirped happily. "You of all people should know a thing or two about destiny. Remember that day in the Mystery Fair, and what happened with Waddles? I was fated to win Waddles, just like you were fated to give Wendy a black eye." She giggled.

"Yes, but we managed to change that several times, remember?"

"No, no-no." Mabel shook her head and smiled broadly. This was one of the few times where she was being smarter than her brother in a paranormal topic and she was rejoicing in the situation. "We _tried_ to change it several times, but in the end it happened what was destined to happen."

"Maybe you're right." Dipper smiled after a second. "I was fated to find the Journal, which made me the only person that could help Pacifica with the ghost. We also found that crystal with the dream about ourselves. Maybe… maybe we're fated to be together after all. Maybe this will end well."

"I'm sure it'll end well." Mabel cheered.

"Thanks, sis. I feel better now." Dipper smiled. "And I have the perfect idea for a gift."

"I'm here to help bro-bro. And if destiny doesn't work, we can always ask Stan to give that poophead a wallop."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Back at the manor, Preston was having an argument with Pacifica.

"What did you think you were doing hugging that kid? What if someone had seen you?" Preston yelled in astonishment. "I thought we had settled this matter already."

"No! You said I didn't have any reasons to see them again, but I do have a reason now!"

"And what reason is that?" Preston folded his arms across his chest.

"Father," Pacifica said firmly. "I'm in love with Dipper Pines."

Preston kept a stern face for a second. Then, his lips began trembling and his eyebrow rose on his forehead.

"You… That boy is practically a peasant!" He blurted out. "Pacifica! You could get anybody, literally anybody, and you choose someone like him? He chases ghosts for a living, for goodness sake!"

"I don't care!" She yelled back.

The Northwest patriarch paced in circles in the room with a hand on his chin. After a few minutes, he stopped in front of Pacifica.

"Fine. This is all my fault, since I wasn't clear enough the last time, but I'll be crystal clear now." Preston looked sternly at his daughter. "Mark my words: You're forbidden from seeing that boy again. If you disobey, I'm sending you to a boarding school overseas for the rest of the summer."

"B-but… why!?" She yelled, her face completely flushed red in anger. "You just said I could get anybody I wanted, and I want him! I love him! You can't do this to me, I'm your daughter!"

"Exactly. I'm your father and I know what is best for you. I'm choosing the lesser evil, Pacifica." He sighed heavily. "When you are older you will understand this and you will thank me."

"You can't choose my friends." She hissed. "You can't choose who I fall in love with."

"I just did." Preston replied plainly.

"You mark my words now: I am never forgiving you for this." Pacifica kept the glare for a few more seconds and stormed off to her room.

Preston covered his face in his hands and sat into the armchair. He was exhausted.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

[She had a final look at her closet and all her favorite dresses inside. She grabbed her favorite pillow without which she couldn't sleep and hugged it. To conclude, she ran her hand along her desk. The heiress was saying goodbye to everything because she didn't intend to come back.]

Pacifica slumped onto her bed, face down, and screamed into the mattress. Rage was palpable on her. She couldn't stop thinking it was unfair. The heiress clenched her fists and teeth until it hurt. She was angry, but she preferred to be angry rather than to give in to despair. Despair would lead to tears, and a Northwest never cries.

After half an hour, Pacifica calmed herself enough to think properly. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and began measuring her options. She soon reached two conclusions. The more she thought about them, the less she liked them, but they were the only way.

Pacifica crumpled up the piece of paper into a ball and tossed it into the paper bin. She then went into her closet and smiled faintly. The heiress liked each and every single dress there. She took her time to stroke their sleeves and appreciate their designs as she remembered the first time she wore each of them. She then moved to her four poster bed and rested her hands on the silky bed sheets. She liked those. Pacifica grabbed her memory foam pillow and hugged it. She couldn't sleep with out. The heiress had one final look at the rest of her bedroom and sighed sadly.

She was saying goodbye to her most prized possessions because she was considering not coming back.

The heiress rubbed her eyes and considered her two conclusions. They were both evils, but she couldn't bring herself to pick between two evils. She loved Dipper, but she also loved her current lifestyle. The heiress rubbed her eyes and decided that Dipper would have to choose the lesser evil for her.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Thursday]**

Dipper was adamant to get a gift for Pacifica. It wouldn't solve the situation but he would like her to at least have something to remember him by. Dipper had pondered about what to gift her for hours and, in the end, he had decided on what he considered the perfect gift. To obtain it, however, he had to venture deep into one of the most dangerous parts of the forests, and that was the gnome territory. He eventually reached the clearing where the Journal said they hanged out, and there they were. The gnomes were playing cards using rocks as benches and tables.

When they saw him, Jeff was the first to react.

"Get him!"

"Wait, wait!" Dipper raised his hands as a calming gesture. "I'm here just to talk, but we can fight if you want." He reached into his pocket and pulled a whistle.

Jeff hesitated at the sight of the noisy item, and commanded the gnomes into a halt.

"Fine. Talk, but stay there. Don't get any closer with that… that thing!"

Dipper took a deep breath as he thought _'Here goes nothing'_.

"I've come to do business." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat to hide it.

"Business, huh? Shmebulock!" Jeff snapped his fingers. "My business outfit!"

Shmebulock came from the gnome crowd and put a tie around Jeff's forehead like a bandana.

"Ah, I feel so much better already." Jeff sighed in relief. "What did you want to talk about?"

Dipper decided not to make any comments about the fact that ties aren't worn around the forehead.

"Do you gnomes know of metalworking?" The boy asked.

"Maybe." Jeff folded his arms across his chest. "What makes you think we know of that?"

"Oh, uh… well," Dipper was caught off-guard by the question. "In fairytales gnomes usually know of metalworking so I thought…"

"…that just because we're gnomes we have to know that?" Jeff finished the sentence for him. "That's specist, kid. Do all humans know how to cook?"

"So you don't know anything about metalworking." Dipper sighed in disappointment.

"I didn't say that." Jeff tossed his head to the side, his pride hurt. "What do you want to know?"

"Can you do jewelry?" Dipper asked doubtful. He had just realized how to handle the gnome. "What I need is veeeery hard. I don't know if you'll be up to it."

"Jewelry?" Jeff scoffed. "Please, that's a piece of cake. Even the dumbest of us knows how to do earrings, pendants, rings…"

"What about medallions?" Dipper asked excitedly.

"Those too." Jeff replied after staring at the boy for a second with a sly smile.

"Can you make a silver medallion with this crystal?" He pulled out the dream crystal. "It's for a girl so if you can shape it like a heart it would be great."

"By a heart you mean a metaphorical heart or a human heart?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Um…" Dipper scratched his cheek at the obvious question. "Metaphorical heart."

"Okay then. First off, we'll reshape that crystal of yours into a small heart. Nobody would want to wear that boulder around the neck. Then we'll put that heart into a silver figure to protect it." Jeff explained, proud of his knowledge on the field of jewelry-making. "How will you pay us?"

"I…" Dipper facepalmed inwardly. He had never thought he would get this far. "I don't have any money."

"And I don't have any use for it." Jeff shrugged. "How many times have you seen a gnome in a store?"

"What do you want then?"

Jeff beckoned a few gnomes and they talked in whispers for a while. When they parted, Jeff took a step forward.

"We want… three pictures of your sister!" He announced, much to Dipper's surprise.

"Like… normal pictures?" Dipper asked warily.

"Full body pictures. We need front, side and back." He explained. "We're going to build a thatch statue of her!"

"And then we're going to burn it!" Another gnome exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah!" All gnomes cheered at unison.

"Ooookay." Dipper scratched his cheek as he wondered whether dealing with the gnomes was a good idea. "Three pictures then?"

"Yeah, leave us the crystal and—" Jeff was saying when a deer approached and bleated. "Yes, Steve. I know what time it is." The deer bleated louder. "Look, I'll play cards with you later. Give me a minute to finish this." He pushed the deer away.

"So…" Dipper cleared his throat to catch the gnomes' attention as he left the crystal on the ground. "This is the crystal. Don't touch it with your hands, it's magical."

"Sure, don't worry about that. We never touch anything." Jeff waved one hand dismissively as he kept dealing with the deer with the other. "Nowadays you don't know what kind of curse you can get by touching one of those things. You'll have it ready in two days. Drop by here with the pictures and we'll give you the medallion."

"Wanna stay to play cards?" A rather friendly gnome asked excitedly and earned a glare from both Jeff and the deer.

"Uh… No, thanks." Dipper thought he had had enough gnome weirdness for a day.

As Dipper walked back to the Shack he couldn't help but smile. A medallion made of silver with a crystal core. Dipper thought the blue of the crystal would go great with her eyes, and the silver color would complement the blonde of her hair. He decided it was the perfect gift for Pacifica, and that took a weight off his chest. A weight that was soon replaced by a new one. Dipper had no idea how he was going to get three pictures of his sister. He was certain Mabel wouldn't like the idea of the gnomes having pictures of her.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **,detaler era tfig eht dna hsiw ehT  
.detarrednu reven si ssik a tub**

 **A/N:**

 **In case it wasn't clear, these coded messages are just flipped text.  
**

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **· Pacifica is slowly realizing that she can't have everything and she will have to eventually give up on something.**

 **· The little we know of Dipper's parents is that the father works with computers. Alex Hirsch (Show's creator) revealed in an AMA that Mabel's floppy disk nightshirt is a wink to it. Regarding their economic situation, that's completely made up.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.**


	11. The Lesser Evil: Epilogue

**A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Episode 2: The Lesser Evil.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 5: Deepening][Epilogue]**

 **[Friday]**

"Dipper and Pacifica K-I-S-S-I-N-G under a tree!" Mabel sang happily as she poked Dipper. "C'mon, bro-bro! Cheer up! You got a date!"

"For the third time, Mabel." Dipper rolled his eyes. "It's not a date. We're just hanging out in town."

"That sounds like a date to me!" Mabel chirped.

Dipper groaned and was about to tell Mabel why it wasn't a date when an idea came to his mind.

"So when you and I go to town, we're on a date too?" He smiled slyly.

"No, silly." She giggled. "We're siblings!"

"Uh-huh." He hadn't achieved the desired effect. "Can you pass me my wallet? It's over there."

"Where are you two lovebirds going?" Mabel asked as she grabbed and handed the wallet to Dipper.

"I'm pretty sure Pacifica has never been to the Greasy's Diner before, so I'm going to show her the place and invite her for lunch."

"You're inviting her for lunch?" Mabel stared agape at her brother. "That's _so_ a date."

"It's not a—" Dipper sighed and facepalmed. "Look, if it were a date I would take her somewhere fancier." He had a look into his wallet. "And she would probably have to pay if that were the case."

Dipper grew silent. The allowance their stingy Grunkle gave them barely covered a meal in the Greasy's Diner, let alone in a classy restaurant.

"I'm sure she'll like the place." Mabel threw an arm over Dipper's shoulders to cheer him up.

"I hope so." Dipper added half-heartedly. "We'll have to talk about her parents."

"Don't worry, Dipper. You'll figure it out. You're smart."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Dipper drove the golf cart uphill towards the Northwest manor. After Mabel had insisted for over half an hour, he had agreed on trying a fancier hairstyle for his 'date'. Dipper was wearing his usual outfit but his hair was combed backwards under the cap, like the time he had to play Mr. Mystery. He wasn't very certain about the idea, but Mabel had reassured him several times that he looked more elegant that way. He saw Pacifica was waiting on the sidewalk outside the manor. She was dressed in the pink version of her trademark outfit and she was wearing diamond earrings.

"She got dressed for a date." Dipper muttered and noted mentally to thank Mabel later for advising him about his appearance.

The golf cart was parked in front of the heiress and Dipper stepped out of it.

"Here's your carriage made out of a pumpkin, my lady." He joked to hide his nervousness. "Although I'm afraid I didn't have any mice to make the horses."

"It'll suffice." Pacifica giggled.

Dipper approached the heiress but he didn't know how to greet her. He raised his arms for a hug, changed his mind halfway through and hid his hands in his pockets as he displayed an awkward smile. The gesture however hadn't gone unnoticed by Pacifica, who closed the distance between them as she smiled warmly.

"You're so obvious, Dork." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm happy to see you too."

The boy was startled at first, but he soon grinned and hugged her back. Dipper smelled the mixture of her perfume and her lilacs shampoo. He moved a hand to her long blonde mane and stroked it down. A tingling followed Dipper's touch along her back and Pacifica sighed happily. She loved having her hair petted.

Pacifica parted the hug and stared at the golf cart.

"You picked the ugliest pumpkin you had, didn't you?" She teased.

"Yeah, uh..." He tittered. "I know it's not a limousine but at least I can drive it. We can park it in the forest if you don't want anybody to see us in it." Dipper reassured, knowing how Pacifica had to keep certain standards.

"Are you sure this is safe to drive?" Pacifica glanced suspiciously at the old golf cart.

"Of course. I use it on a daily basis. It's very easy to drive."

"Is it?" Pacifica's eyes sparkled excitedly. "Can I drive it to town?"

"Sure." Dipper shrugged and gave her the keys. "Just try not to hit anybody."

A few minutes later, Dipper was already regretting allowing Pacifica drive. The heiress stepped on the accelerator and yelled jubilantly as the golf cart sped downhill. Dipper immediately secured his seatbelt and held to his seat for life. He gave Pacifica a worried look and she replied with a smirk.

"Can you keep your eyes on the road?" Dipper reminded her.

"Relax, I've got it." She commented happily.

The heiress stuck out her tongue in concentration as she enjoyed her first experience behind the wheel of a vehicle. Dipper on the other hand calmed after he realized they weren't crashing on a tree or running over someone. He glanced at Pacifica once again and he was entranced. Her hair, full locks the color of hay with a golden sheen, was tousled by the air and acted as a blonde trail behind her head. The first thing that came to his mind was that she looked odd with her bangs out of her forehead. The second, and most important, was that he would feel very sad if they didn't find a solution to their situation and he couldn't see those blonde locks of hair again.

Pacifica caught through the corner of her eye Dipper's absent expression and she gave him a warm small smile. Dipper shook his head and quickly reciprocated it. He decided they would worry about that later. At the moment, they were on a date.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

They arrived at the Greasy Diner relatively quick due to Pacifica's ignorance of the traffic lights. When she parked, Dipper got off the golf cart a little dizzy.

"Do I really drive that bad?" Pacifica asked seeing the boy.

"No," Dipper lied. "but I'm driving on the way back."

"We got here in one piece, didn't we?" She countered proudly. "What's this place, anyway?"

"A diner. People come here to have lunch."

Pacifica glanced at the log-shaped building for a while with a confused expression on her face.

"So… this is some kind of restaurant for poor people?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I guess you can call it like that." Dipper shrugged. "C'mon, let's get inside.

The couple entered the building and sat in a table. Dipper ordered a cheeseburger and fries for two. Pacifica, after perusing the menu thoroughly, decided that she had no idea about any meal listed there so she ordered another cheeseburger for herself. Meanwhile Lazy Susan got their food, Pacifica looked around herself in disgust. She had expected something different of the diner. Some of the floor wood planks were broken, the dirty dishes on the dinner could be seen from the client area, and she could swear she had seen rodents running under the table.

"So…" Dipper's attempt to begin a conversation snapped her out of her thoughts. "About your father—"

"Can we talk about that later?" Pacifica interrupted him sharply.

"Alright." Dipper fiddled with his fingers as he brainstormed for another topic. "Is it your first time in a place like this?"

"Gosh, yes." Pacifica took a few napkins from the napkin holder and cleaned her side of the table before resting her hands on it. "What do you see in this place?"

"You'll see." Dipper smiled slyly as he took off his cap and put it on the table.

When Pacifica realized Dipper's new hairstyle, she raised a hand to hide her snickering.

"What?" Dipper asked, offended.

"You got a cow to do your hair this morning, Dork?" She burst into giggles.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want." Dipper grabbed his cap and put it back on his head. "Mabel said I looked more elegant."

"And you do." Pacifica reassured. "But also funny."

Lady Susan came with the two burgers and the fries.

"There you go, kids. Here's also the ketchup and the salt." She placed the dishes and bottles on the table and left the couple alone.

Pacifica gawked at her cheeseburger. She quickly grabbed the menu and glanced from the picture to her dish and back repeatedly.

"Dipper, that old lady is trying to scam us." She pointed at her cheeseburger. "This… thing doesn't look anything like the one in the picture."

Dipper raised an eyebrow at her and chortled when he realized she was serious.

"It's true!" Pacifica protested. "Look at the picture in the menu! The thing on my plate looks like it's suffering and about to die by comparison!" She poked her meal with a finger as if expecting it to jump at her neck.

Dipper only laughed harder until Pacifica changed her demeanor and threw him a blue-eyed glare which made him stop immediately.

"Sorry." He cleared his throat. "Your face was priceless."

Pacifica took that as a compliment and she softened her features.

"Burgers are all like this." Dipper explained as he grabbed his. "They look awful, but none of that matters once you give it a bite."

"Bite this?" Pacifica glanced in disgust at her burger. "It looks like it could bite me instead! Besides, this is like… sixty percent grease. Isn't this bad for your health?"

"C'mon, give it a try. Look, I'm eating mine." Dipper took a mouthful of his cheeseburger to prove his point. "See? I'm not dead yet."

Pacifica frowned at her meal and sighed in defeat.

"If this kills me, I'm haunting you and no silver mirror will save you."

The heiress grabbed the burger with her fingertips. Grease quickly began rolling down her fingers and onto her hands, and she made an 'Ew' sound. Pacifica reluctantly mimicked Dipper and took a mouthful of her burger. Grease mixed with melted cheese and grilled meat reached her taste bugs and caused an explosion of flavor in her mouth.

"Oh my gosh…" Pacifica's eyes bulged out and she gave a throaty moan of delight. She looked at her burger in astonishment as if she couldn't believe what she had in her hands.

"How is it?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper, this is amazing!" She gave it another bite and part of the meat fell onto her plate with a splash of how greasy it was. "And super gross too, but above all it's delicious! I need the recipe for my butlers." Pacifica quickly finished her burger and began sucking her fingers clean.

"I told you." Dipper chuckled. "Next time you should probably chew it slower to make it last longer, though."

Dipper ate his own burger and grabbed the plate with French fries. He poured some ketchup and dipped a fry in it.

"Check this out." Dipper held out the French fry with ketchup.

Pacifica was about to grab the fry, but her hands were all greasy. The heiress shrugged, leaned on the table and ate the fry directly from Dipper's fingers.

Dipper cleared his throat and blushed.

"What?" Pacifica had seen the blush.

"Nothing." Dipper replied quickly. Her lips had brushed his fingers and Dipper had found it extremely erotic. He crossed his legs and hoped that nobody noticed.

"The fries aren't bad at all, but I liked the burger more." She looked around in search of Lazy Susan. "Let's order another one."

"Um…" Dipper checked the contents of his wallet and frowned. He sighed and his voice came out in a mutter. "I can't pay for another round."

"I'm paying then." Pacifica shrugged.

"But I wanted to invite you for lunch." Dipper mumbled, embarrassed at his economic situation.

"Why? Because it's the proper thing to do?" She raised an eyebrow.

Dipper hesitated for a second and then nodded.

"Look, Dork." Pacifica smiled warmly at his gesture. "If we had to follow stereotypes, you and I wouldn't be dating to begin with."

"We're dating." Dipper finally admitted it to himself.

"Yeah, we are." Pacifica leaned closer and whispered. "If it's so important for you to invite me, how about this: You invite me to this round and I pay the next one. That way you can still say you technically invited me on our first date."

"I'd like that." Dipper grinned. "You're the best, you know that?"

"Yup."

The couple got their second round which they ate more calmly. Having realized that this was a date, and that it wasn't going bad at all, Dipper loosened up and engaged conversation while Pacifica ate and listened.

"…and after we sneaked in, we saw Thompson through the camera feed drinking popcorn butter!" Dipper finished the story.

Pacifica burst into giggles.

"That's like… a hundred times grosser than these burgers!" She grabbed a napkin to clean the grease off her hands.

"The thing is that I was just kidding when I wrote that in the screen, but it turned to be true." Dipper smiled.

Both of them had a full belly and a smile of satisfaction on their faces. Pacifica sighed happily and stared into Dipper's hazel eyes. They were sometimes light brown and sometimes dark green depending of the light, but she liked them. The heiress felt closer to Dipper now and she expressed it by placing her hand on top of his on the table. Dipper's eyes widened and he quickly retrieved his hand. Pacifica's expression went from happy to worry.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sorry, I…" Dipper glanced nervously at her hand. "I didn't see that coming. You caught me off-guard."

"What were you expecting then?" Pacifica raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "This is a date. Of course we were going to hold hands eventually."

Instead of answering, Dipper lowered his gaze in embarrassment. He hadn't thought of this as a date to make progress in their relationship, but rather of an occasion to know her better and see if they could go on a date on a different day. Dipper still didn't know if they were compatible at all.

"Ugh, Dork." Pacifica scoffed as she switched seats and sat beside Dipper. "What's bothering you, Dipper? You never reacted like this before when we had some physical contact before. I have a picture as proof." She added matter-of-factly.

"You what?" Dipper narrowed his eyes. "You said you would get rid of that picture."

"Don't change topics!" She blurted out as she blushed at her slip. "Answer my question!"

Dipper hesitated for a few seconds, and then he inhaled deeply and gave in.

"It's not you, it's me." He regretted immediately his poor choice of words as he saw Pacifica's face contort in horror. "No, no, no! I didn't mean that! The thing is that… we've really known each other for five days. I know almost nothing of you."

"So this has nothing to do with my father?"

Dipper shook his head.

"Oh." The heiress sighed in complete relief. "Well, let's talk then. What did you want to know?" She nudged him playfully to cheer him up.

"Just the basics, like for example..." Dipper thought for a second. "I'm Dipper and I'm twelve. I like mysteries and when I'm older I'd like to have my own ghost hunting show."

"Really? A ghost hunting show?" Pacifica giggled and earned a glare from the boy. "Alright, alright, I'm not judging. But I'm better at ghost hunting than you. Let's see… I'm Pacifica Northwest, I'm also twelve… I like mini-golf, singing, jogging, and hanging out with a Dork." She teased and Dipper grinned. "I'd like to be a fashion designer when I'm older. I am also very rich."

"Jogging?" Dipper looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah. You thought I had these by miracle?" She rocked her legs back and forth in her seat.

Dipper stared at her legs and blushed. Pacifica was wearing her close fitting legging which left nothing to the imagination.

"They're…" He cleared his throat. "…very beautiful."

"My turn to ask a question." Pacifica snapped Dipper out of his daydreaming. "What's between you and Wendy?"

Dipper gulped reflexively as he thought _'She knows!'_

"I uh… She's a… friend." Dipper stammered.

"Yeah, and I'm a time traveler." Pacifica cut him off sarcastically.

"But it's true! She rejected me and we are friends now!" Dipper tried to explain himself.

"Then why didn't you kiss me that night in the forest?" Pacifica countered.

"That's two questions." Dipper attempted to avoid answering.

"I need to know!" Pacifica demanded.

"I didn't kiss you because… I needed to be sure of it." Dipper sighed. "I've already had my heart broken once this summer and I don't want that to happen again." Dipper hesitated as he psyched up for what he was about to say. "I need to know where this is going because I like you a lot."

Pacifica's anger was suddenly replaced with astonishment.

"So…" Dipper wasn't getting an answer. "Do you… like me?"

Pacifica's features softened and gave him a warm smile.

"More than anything in I've ever had."

Dipper interlaced his fingers with hers, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Pacifica grinned and proceeded to do what she had wanted to do earlier on the table. She released his fingers and grabbed his hand with both of hers. With her thumbs, she applied pressure and traced circles on the back of Dipper's hand. The boy gawked stupidly, since he had never expected hand holding to arise so many pleasant sensations. Every time her thumbs pressed his hand, a soft jolt of pleasure traveled through his arm.

Pacifica released his hand and smirked at how silly Dipper's face looked. She held out her hand and put on a smug look, waiting for him to return the caresses. Dipper smiled nervously and grabbed her hand. Instead of squeezing it like she had been doing, Dipper traced her fingers one by one from base to tip. Soft prickles soon invaded her hand, and Pacifica hummed appreciatively.

"Wait." She stopped him.

Dipper glanced at her worriedly, wondering what he could have done wrong. Pacifica then took of her jacket and gave him her hand again.

"Go on."

Dipper grinned and continued applying his caresses. Her short dress was short-sleeved and left most of her pale arm bare. Dipper paid some attention to the new exposed area by placing his fingertips on her wrist and tracing them lightly along the underside of her forearm up to her elbow. Pacifica stiffed back a soft moan at the ticklish feeling invading her arm. Dipper noticed and chuckled. He raised her hand to his mouth and landed a kiss on it. Pacifica smiled and blushed. Dipper then cupped her cheek, stroked it and moved in for the kiss.

"No." Pacifica pressed her hand on his chest and sighed. "You need to know about my parents first."

Dipper nodded. He held her hands and waited.

"My father will never allow this. In fact, he has given me an ultimatum." She sighed sadly. "I even had to sneak out of the manor today using the service door."

"What was the ultimatum?"

Pacifica lowered her gaze.

"If he sees us together again, he's sending me to a boarding school overseas. England probably."

"Oh no…" Dipper bit his bottom lip. He let go of her hands and picked up his Journal. "There has to be a way out of this somewhere…"

"Wait," She rested her hand on top of the Journal. "I've already thought of it, and I only see two ways out, but I don't know what to do. The first one would be running away from home."

"No." Dipper said immediately.

"Let me finish." She turned serious. "I have some money saved. It's more than enough to keep me fed until I am on working age."

"Pacifica, I don't—"

"I was thinking," She interrupted him. "Stan was very nice to me, so maybe I could stay at the Shack? He said I could go there if I got in trouble."

"Pacifica, really. That is a very stupid idea." Dipper shook his head. "You would lose your current lifestyle, the life of riches you are so used to. It's not something you can do overnight. Besides, I don't think your dad is not going to search for you."

"I'll manage." She supported her point. "I can use a nickname, dye my hair, whatever works. It would be choosing the lesser evil."

"Not those words again…" Dipper muttered. "Look, no. Your father also offered me to choose the lesser evil, but I don't believe in a lesser evil. Evil is evil; it doesn't matter if it's greater middling or lesser. If I had to choose between two evils, I prefer not to choose at all."

Dipper broke eye contact and frowned. He was aware he might have just wasted his chance of being with her because of his moral code.

"I'm not gonna keep quiet while he sees me as a puppet." Pacifica protested.

"I'm not telling you to do that. I'm telling you to stand up for what you consider right, just like you did in the Annual Fest." Dipper looked back up to her blue eyes. "Running away from your parents isn't the right thing. It will haunt you, and you'll spend the rest of your life looking warily over your shoulder."

Pacifica stayed silent and nodded. She knew he was right.

"You mentioned two ways out." Dipper said. "What is the second one?"

"The magical wish." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "My last wish."

"Hmm… Ford told us the wish only affected events governed by chance, like finding the house keys." Dipper began tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Wishing for you father to change his mind wouldn't work."

"I had a different idea in mind." Pacifica clarified. "What if I used it to gain some time? Maybe we would come up with an idea to solve this situation if we had more time."

"In my experience with wishes and supernatural beings," Dipper grimaced as he remembered Bill. "this can get very tricky. You could ask for a month and the wish could grant you thirty non-consecutive days. I don't know about this." He sighed. "It's very unpredictable. Maybe we could keep pushing out luck and sneaking out to see each other?"

"What if we run out of luck?" Pacifica countered. "I don't want to spend my summer vacations in a boarding school."

"No, of course not." Dipper shook his head. "The wish is it then. I'll help you choose the correct words so that it's properly formulated and—"

"This is something I need to figure out on my own." Pacifica interrupted him. "Trust me, I know I can do it. Now, where were we?"

Dipper's frown eased when she grabbed his hand. He liked the feeling. They stayed like that for a while, rejoicing in each other's company and handholding without saying a single word. Words weren't necessary. Eventually, they left the Greasy Diner, got into the golf cart and drove to the manor.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them when the time to say goodbye came. They didn't want to say goodbye. Dipper rubbed his neck nervously. Pacifica smiled warmly and gave him a peck on the cheek. Dipper's face lit up and he held the kissed spot on his hand.

"Whatever happens, I'll call the Shack tomorrow." She reassured.

Dipper nodded, and hugged her. He hugged her tightly and hoped he wouldn't need to regret his decision of dissuading her from running away from home. They parted the embrace and smiled hopefully at each other. Pacifica then walked through the manor gate, and Dipper got back into the golf cart and drove away.

The heiress stood by the trees of the garden. She closed her eyes and wondered what to wish for. There were plenty of possibilities, a lot of things that could go wrong. Pacifica stayed silent for a few minutes, and then she formulated her wish. A gentle breeze played with her hair. She interpreted that as a sign of the wish working. Pacifica smiled and walked to the manor.

Her story had begun with a grain of truth, it had been tainted by the lesser evil, and it would end with her last wish.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **.dlofdnilb s'notserP evomer nac tca lanoitome ylerup a ylnO**

 **With this chapter, The Lesser Evil is over. Dipper and Pacifica had learned a valuable lesson, but one of them will regret their decision.**

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **· The first episode was about friendship, this episode was about dating, and the next episode is about relationships.**

 **· Honestly, who hasn't been disappointed at the sight of a real cheeseburger after seeing the fake picture of it?**

 **· The contents of Pacifica's wish won't be revealed until the appropriate moment.**

 **· The next episode is completely T rated due to relationship stuff.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.**


	12. The Last Wish: Chapter 1

**A/N :**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 _Then the prophetess said to the witcher: "I shall give you this advice: wear boots made of iron, take in hand a staff of steel. Then walk until the end of the world. Help yourself with your staff to break the land before you and wet it with your tears. Go through fire and water, do not stop along the way, do not look behind you. And when the boots are worn, when your staff is blunt, once the wind and the heat have dried your eyes so that your tears no longer flow, then at the end of the world you may find what you are looking for and what you love..."_

 _The witcher went through fire and water, he did not look back. He did not take iron boots or a staff of steel. He took only his sword._

 _He did not listen to the words of prophets. And he did well because she was a bad prophet._

Andrzej Sapkowski – Baptism of Fire.

 **Episode 3: The Last Wish.**

 **Summary:**

 _ **Pacifica makes use of her wish to have a final chance with Dipper. However, it ends up developing in a way she doesn't expect.**_

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter one: Marshmallows]**

 **[Prologue]**

As Pacifica walked through the garden, the confidence her wish had granted her faded quickly.

 _'What if I have formulated it wrong? What if it simply doesn't work?'_

Doubts filled her mind. She went from walking to almost running. Pacifica got inside the manor and rushed into her room. The heiress didn't want to run into her parents and discover that it hadn't worked. She grabbed the llama sweater Mabel had gifted her, sat on her bed and hugged it. It was fluffy, and it reminded her of the night she had spent in the Shack. The sweater relaxed her. Pacifica put on the comfy sweater and sighed.

There was a knock and her bedroom door opened immediately afterwards.

"Pacifica?" Her mother poked her head in. "There you are."

The heiress practically jumped out of her skin. She couldn't hide the sweater she was wearing.

"Are you cold, dear?" Priscilla asked as she raised an eyebrow at the sweater.

"Hum..." She pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "No, I was just seeing if this still fitted me."

Priscilla frowned for a second since she didn't recognize the sweater. Her daughter however had so many clothes that she assumed she must've forgotten about this one in particular.

"Pacifica, we have to talk." She sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Okay." Pacifica nodded as she thought _'It's over'_.

"Your father and I need to ask you a favor." The Northwest matriarch began. "We're going on a business trip overseas, and we would like you to try to take care of the manor on your own while we're out."

Pacifica did the biggest of efforts to keep her eyes from bulging out and her jaw from falling open. She nodded impassively.

"I would've liked you to come with us," Priscilla explained. "but your father insists that this opportunity will help you build character and be more responsible, and I agree with him that this might be a good experience."

"Sure, no problem." Pacifica shrugged as she inwardly yelled _'It' worked! Oh my gosh, this is amazing! I can't believe it worked!'_

"You can call us on the phone for anything, although I think the butlers will be enough to assist you in anything you need."

 _'There is the first setback.'_ Pacifica thought.

While most butlers saw their jobs as just a job, and the rest knew that one day it would be Pacifica who would be giving them their paychecks, the heiress didn't want to risk them calling her parents if she did something unusual.

Before Priscilla left the bedroom, Pacifica called for her.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow after having lunch."

When her mother left, Pacifica jumped onto her bed and began bouncing on it. Her face was beaming and she was grinning broadly.

Finally things were going her way.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

"Tell me again why do we have to go to London all of a sudden?" Priscilla asked her husband while packing up her favorite dresses. She knew that where there were business trips, there were social meetings. She needed to look perfect for that.

"I received a fantastic financial proposal about an hour ago." Preston smiled happily. "If everything goes right, I'll finally own that street on the nearest side of town. I have been after it for years!"

"If it's so urgent, can't you just phone them right now?" Priscilla asked.

"That would be rude." Business was Preston's thing, not Priscilla's. "I need to be present for the deal. Moreover, I'd like to consult with some accountants and managers there first."

"Hm." Priscilla closed the zipper on her bag. "Are you sure about leaving Pacifica here?"

"Yes." Preston replied after a moment of hesitance. "She's mad at me at the moment. A few days apart will calm her. Besides, she should get used to order the butlers around on her own. One day they'll be hers."

"Preston," Mrs. Northwest insisted. "why don't you fix things with her before leaving? Just in case."

"I have nothing to fix." Preston declined the idea. "She should just behave like the heiress she is."

"And you wonder why she is so stubborn?" Priscilla commented amusedly. "She's just like you."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Mabel arrived to the Shack from the grocery store. She hopped off the bus carrying a marshmallows bag almost as big as herself, making her walking comically looking. Mabel had felt very sorry for her brother after he told him what he had learned in his first date. Every step that Dipper attempted to make towards Pacifica placed him further from the heiress. The cheerful brunette wanted to do something for her brother and, in her mind, there was nothing like a tasty meal.

Dipper was in the meantime sat in the Shack's porch sofa. He was staring blankly into the forest, his head resting on a fist. He was thoughtful, wondering why Pacifica hadn't called yet. When he saw his sister, or rather a walking marshmallows bag with the legs of his sisters behind it, he couldn't help but smile. Dipper stood up and went to give her a hand.

"Thanks, bro-bro." Mabel was relieved she could see where she was going now that she was sharing the weight with Dipper. "Has she called yet?" Dipper shook his head. "Don't worry. She will call." She reassured with a smile.

"I hope so." Dipper muttered.

They twins carried the bag into the Shack. When they were halfway through the corridor, the phone on the table next to them began ringing. Mabel reflexively let go of the bag to pick it up, and Dipper, unbalanced, fell to the floor on top of the marshmallows bag with a _'Poof!'_ of dust.

"Mabel here!" The preteen chirped. "Hey Pacifica! Yeah, he is right here, on the floor, lying on top of a marshmallows bag. He seems a pretty annoyed." She smirked teasingly at her brother. "He is getting up and he's glaring at me. Here he comes! If I disappear by tomorrow, tell everyone it was Dipper!"

Dipper snatched the phone from a giggling Mabel.

"Pacifica?" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "I mean, um... Hey." Dipper put on a manly voice.

"Dipper?" Pacifica was attempting to hold her laughter after picturing what Mabel had described. "What were you doing lying on a marshmallows bag?"

"I was ah…" Dipper was at a loss of words.

Mabel had an idea and began gesturing it to her brother.

"I was walking through the corridor," Dipper read the gestures. "when I saw a group of mice trying to… steal our marshmallows bag so I jumped on top of it?"

Dipper gave a confused look to his sister, but Mabel gave him a thumb up. He had got her gestures right, which only confused Dipper more. He facepalmed, realizing how stupid he had just sounded.

"Yeah, sure." Pacifica snickered on the other side of the line. "And I thinking you tripped with the bag on your way to pick up the phone."

"No, no." Dipper quickly declined. "My story was better and more… uh… heroic. Yes."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Ask her what happened!" Mabel whispered as she jabbed her brother in the side. The cheerful brunette tried to hear the conversation by placing her ear on the other side of the phone handset.

"Shh." Dipper hushed his sister and resumed talking. "So… how is everything?"

"Great!" Pacifica said happily. "I called to ask you a favor actually."

"Sure." The happy tone made Dipper smile broadly. "What do you have in mind?"

"You see, my parents are leaving for some business trip overseas, and I'll be alone in the manor for a while." She made a pause as she wondered how to formulate her question. "Would you, and I guess your sister too, like come stay with me for a few days?"

Dipper's eyes widened at the sudden proposition, his hand stopped responding and the phone slipped out of it. Mabel was quick to react and grabbed the handset before it hit the floor.

"Dipper?" Pacifica asked, impatient for an answer.

"Hey Pacifica!" Mabel chirped. "I think my brother just short-circuited. What do we need to take with us?"

"Oh." Pacifica giggled. "Well, clothes, toothbrushes and all that stuff. The manor probably has the rest. Ah, and swimsuits too. I have a pool in the backyard." She commented smugly.

"Neat! We'll be there in a couple hours." Mabel attempted to give the phone back to Dipper, but he was still astonished by the news. "Earth to Dippingsauce, wake up!" Mabel poked his cheek with the handset. "We are going on a sleepover!"

Dipper finally reacted and took the phone clumsily in his hand.

Mabel ran out of the corridor in search of Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Staaaan, we need you to take us to Pacifica's manor!" She yelled, leaving the room.

The boy remembered very well the last time he had a sleepover with Pacifica. In fact, it was the only time he had had a sleepover with Pacifica. During that sleepover, he had considered the heiress just as a friend. What had just left him dumbfounded was: what would happen now that they were something more?

"Dipper?" Pacifica asked and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes! I'm here."

"What happened? You don't want to come?"

"No! I mean… Yes! Ugh, how does one answer that question properly?" Dipper mumbled and caused Pacifica to giggle on the other side. "Of course I want to go! I was just… a little surprised at the idea. I guess your parents don't know a thing about this?"

"Nothing at all."

"And don't you think the butlers might sell you out?"

"That's already taken care of." She smiled nonchalantly. "I gave all the butlers a paid week off."

"So… we will be all alone in the manor? With no adults watching over us?"

"Well, there's the kitchen staff. But they come, make the food, and leave afterwards." She explained. "Aside from that… Yeah! We will be pretty much on our own here."

"That…" Dipper had to blink as the possibilities crossed his mind. "That sounds great!"

"I know, right?" The heiress replied excitedly.

"You used the wish for this, didn't you?" Dipper remembered the events that took place yesterday.

"Maybe. I didn't exactly wish for this." Pacifica said doubtfully.

"What did you wish for then?" Dipper was, as usual, very curious.

"I'm not telling you." Pacifica suddenly felt very thankful Dipper couldn't see her flushing red.

"Was it for me to fall on a marshmallows bag?" Dipper asked playfully. "Because that has already happened."

"Yep. That is all I could come up with. You caught me, Dork." Pacifica joked.

Their happy laughter was interrupted by Mabel's voice, which came from upstairs.

"Dipper! What underwear do you want me to pack you!? Do you think Pacifica will like the briefs or should I just pack the boxers?"

Dipper quickly covered the microphone with his hand.

"Mabel! That's no one's business! I'll do my own baggage!"

"I heard briefs!" Mabel ignored her brother and giggled. "Alright, I'm packing them!"

"Something wrong?" Pacifica asked after hearing nothing but muffled mumbling through the phone.

"N-no!" Dipper quickly got back into the conversation. "We'll be there. I need to hang up before Mabel messes my bags."

"Alright. See you later."

"Later." Dipper hung up the phone and ran upstairs.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Pacifica shifted her weight from feet to feet. She was nervous. She had been waiting for a while outside the fence gate. The heiress had the twins' bedrooms ready and she had already ordered the kitchen staff to prepare the dinner. All that she needed now was her guests. Finally, after the tenth time she checked her watch, she saw the red Cadillac appearing on the road.

"Mabel, I still don't know why you have brought those." Dipper protested. He was carrying his dark blue bag on his lap.

"I wasn't going to leave them to spoil." Mabel replied, her magenta bag on her lap as well. "Besides, I'm certain Pacifica will love it."

The bag of marshmallows Mabel had bought earlier in the day was in between the twins on the back seat, causing it a tight fit for them to sit there.

"Hey, stop your bickering." Stan grumbled. "We are already here."

"Are you sure you are not going to miss us, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked before hopping out of the car.

"You kidding, right?" Stan raised an eyebrow. "Now I won't have to worry about my slippers being wet with milk! This is a week of vacations for me." Stan shrugged.

Mabel didn't seem very convinced, but she gave in. She was not about to miss what Dipper and Pacifica would do in the manor.

They stepped out of the car. Mabel immediately ran up to Pacifica and hugged her, lifting her in the air for a second and earning a yelp of surprise from the heiress.

"Hi, Pacifica!" Mabel chirped after letting the heiress back on her feet.

Pacifica wasn't very happy at the sudden display of affection, but she guessed that if she was going to keep seeing Dipper she would have to get used to Mabel's mabelness.

"Hey Mabel." The heiress replied dryly.

"You really liked the sleepover at the Shack and that's how you got this idea, right?" Mabel asked excitedly and began bouncing.

"Yeah. Can you calm down?"

"Sure!" Mabel stood still but kept grinning from ear to ear.

Dipper walked up to the girls, his bag on one hand and the big marshmallows bag on the other. The boy was struggling greatly to keep his balance, and his walking resembled that of a duck's.

"Oh my! Sorry, Dipper!" Mabel went to his aid and. "I completely forgot!"

"Hm." Pacifica smiled teasingly at Dipper. "I see you've already ditched me for someone baggier."

"What?" It took a second for Dipper to catch the joke. "Oh, yeah. It's not going to work, though. I'm more of the slim blonde type."

The comment, in addition to Mabel's _'Ohhhhhh'_ , earned a blush on Pacifica's cheeks.

"Fine, I take you back."

Pacifica pulled Dipper by the collar of his vest into a hug. Mabel had to grab the marshmallows bag, and Dipper's own bag fell to the ground as he returned the much needed embrace. They both had been a complete ball of nerves for the last few days because of Pacifica's parents, and at the moment they couldn't believe they could hug, even if it was only temporary.

A click followed by a flash snapped them out of their daydreaming. Mabel chirped happily as she commented something about her new scrapbook and retrieved the picture from her instant camera.

Dipper was about to protest, but Pacifica hugged him tighter and whispered into his ear.

"Let her take all the pictures she wants. She'll have to sleep eventually, and then I'll get my hands on that camera."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Pacifica finished showing the twins their bedrooms. They had a room each, identical and one next to the other. The heiress had also showed them were the bathroom was in that wing of the house, since all the doors were the same. Mabel had commented the bathroom was so big it resembled a bathhouse.

Once they had left their baggage, the three preteens went to the dining room. It was already dark outside and dinner was about to be served. The dining room was big and rectangular, like most rooms in the manor. It had a rectangular table in the center with a chandelier hanging over it and a big fireplace on the wall.

"Are you sure these guys won't call your parents?" Dipper whispered to Pacifica while the kitchen staff entered the manor and went to the kitchen.

"Quit worrying, Dipper. The kitchen staff is hired." She waved a hand dismissively. "They have no relation with the Northwest family. I don't even think they know my name. As far as they're concerned, Mabel could be the heiress."

"What do you mean? Don't I look like an heiress?"

Mabel had two rolled up napkins sticking out of her nose. She looked like a walrus. Dipper was used to those kind of jokes and rolled his eyes, but Pacifica chortled and had to raise her hand to her mouth to keep herself from bursting into laughter.

"So... What are we having for dinner?" Dipper asked once Pacifica had calmed her desire to laugh.

"I'm not sure. They usually give two dishes to choose. But I think tonight's theme it is seafood."

"Breaded calamari rings, breaded calamari rings!" Mabel repeated like a mantra with her fingers crossed.

Finally, the kitchen staff came.

"Hello sir and ladies. Today's menu is breaded calamari rings..." The waiter began.

"Yes!" Mabel yelled jubilantly.

"...covered in caviar..."

"What?! Alright I want the desserts menu." Mabel concluded, a frown on her face.

"...or the steamed lobster." The waiter finished.

Dipper and Pacifica agreed on having lobster while Mabel had a bowl of ice cream.

The waiter left and came a few minutes later with both dishes. Dipper had asked for the lobster mostly because that was what Pacifica had asked for, and because he was curious to see how it tasted. However, he immediately regretted his decision. The waiter placed in front of him the steamed lobster, full.

"So... The shell is edible?" Dipper asked poking his meal with a finger. The dead crustacean's eyes were creeping him out, and he was expecting his meal to wake up and run away any second.

"No, silly. You have to remove it. Use the lobster cracker." Pacifica said taking hers. "What's edible is the meat inside."

The heiress twisted and pulled one of her lobster's claws, separating it from the body. Then, she took the meat from inside the claw using a lobster's fork.

"I... I don't think I can do that." Dipper had a nausea expression on his face.

The waiter approached to the boy.

"I can crack open the lobster for the sir." He offered, taking the lobster and skillfully cracking the claws and then the tail, all in front of Dipper's face.

The poor boy's eyes widened, his desires to throw up increasing dramatically. He moved a hand to cover his mouth.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" He hurried out of the room.

Pacifica directed a confused expression towards Mabel, who was happily eating her ice cream.

"We have a pet lobster in the Shack." Mabel explained.

"Oh." Was all Pacifica could say. _'Great. Nice job, Paz.'_ The heiress reproached herself.

Pacifica thought she had definitely failed as a host. That had been their first meal together and she was the only one eating it. Mabel had skipped to the desserts and Dipper was probably throwing up what he had eaten a few hours ago. Pacifica began to rack her brains for a solution. She first stared at Mabel in hopes that the cheerful preteen would come up with an idea, but she seemed too busy with her ice cream. Pacifica sighed and stared at the flames in the fireplace for some time, until an idea struck her mind.

"That's it!" She jumped up from her chair. "You!" She pointed to the waiter. "We are finished with the dinner."

The waiter nodded and began to clear the table.

Pacifica then grabbed Mabel by the sleeve and ran upstairs to the twin's bedroom.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

"I don't want to know anything about lobsters ever again."

Dipper had managed to calm his stomach in time. He washed his face to ease his nausea and left the bathroom more relaxed. He walked back to the dining room.

"I guess the desserts will have to do. I hope tomorrow they serve something more... common." He thought aloud, not very convinced.

Dipper sighed sadly. He knew that if wanted to go long-term with Pacifica, he would have to get used to the fancy food, and he had just discovered that was not going to be easy. He found Mabel waiting for him on top of the stairs.

"Hey, bro-bro! How are you feeling?"

"Good now. Is Pacifica upset because of the dinner?" He asked worriedly.

"Nope. In fact, she is waiting for you! C'mon!" Mabel cheered, grabbing Dipper by the vest and pulling him downstairs two steps at the time.

"Careful with the steps!" Dipper yelled, fearing to trip and fall downstairs.

Mabel took him outside to the back yard. They found Pacifica sat on a bench. The heiress had taken some of the firewood reserved for the fireplace, and with some of the garden's rocks and some fuel she had managed a good campfire between the stone benches. She had a huge marshmallows bag behind her.

"I'm sorry for the dinner." Pacifica apologized. She had been worried that Dipper would not like the fancy food. She knew that if she wanted to go long-term with the boy, she would have to give up some things. But she didn't care at all.

"It's alright. I didn't come to the manor to have dinner." Dipper reassured with a smile.

"Wanna eat some marshmallows with Mabel and me?" The heiress offered.

"Are you sure? Eating those doesn't involve dismemberment." Dipper teased, feigning doubt.

"I guess you'll have to teach me then." She said, patting the spot on the bench beside her, inviting him.

Dipper gladly sat beside the heiress, his hand slightly brushing hers in the process and getting him the goosebumps. Pacifica noticed his reaction and grabbed his hand to give it a squeeze. She had a small smile on her face, her teeth shining due to the campfire. Dipper knew that smile very well. Pacifica never smiled broadly. All she gave were small smiles. The boy guessed that it was due to her psychologically hard childhood. He loved the smile, and considered it a great achievement every time he managed to place one on her face.

Dipper's stomach growled in hunger loudly enough for Pacifica to hear, who giggled.

 _'Great timing.'_ Dipper thought, suddenly hating his stomach.

He began showing Pacifica how to roast marshmallows.

"It works like this." Dipper explained. "You take a marshmallow and place it on the twig's tip. Then you roast it on the fire." Dipper handled the heiress a twig with the marshmallow already impaled. He then got another twig ready for himself.

Mabel laughed at her brother.

"That is too slow, Dippingsauce. Behold... this!" She exclaimed after a pause. Mabel pulled a twig from behind her back with a row of six marshmallows impaled on it. "This is six times faster than yours!"

"Maybe, but in the time it takes you to eat six, half of them get cold." Dipper countered.

In the meantime Pacifica, who was ignoring the debate between the twins, took the twig and placed the marshmallow inside the fire. The sugary product quickly caught on fire. The heiress guessed that was normal, as it was being roasted anyways. What she took out of the fire was coal black.

Dipper noticed the result of Pacifica's try and chuckled.

"You don't have to place them inside of the fire. Look, it's like this." Dipper roasted his marshmallow for a while on the fire and then handed Pacifica the twig.

The heiress took a bite of the spongy confection.

"Mhm, it tastes like a cloud made out of sugar!" Pacifica gave a satisfied hum while chewing. "Dipper, try some!" She pointed the marshmallow towards the boy instead of handing him the twig.

Dipper, not overthinking it, took a bite from the previously nibbled food.

"It could use a little more roasting, but it is good." He agreed.

The pair looked at Mabel, who was with the camera ready and a broad smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Pacifica asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You have just shared the same food! I'm waiting for you to bite it at the same time for my scrap book!" Mabel cheered.

Dipper and Pacifica glanced at each other. They had failed to notice that detail.

"Should have taken her camera." Dipper muttered.

"Agreed." Concluded Pacifica.

The preteens dealt with the marshmallows while having a conversation around the fire. Dipper and Pacifica held hands now and then, but they were cautious not to be seen by the cheerful brunette to avoid more picture material. They didn't mind that Mabel took pictures, but they were enjoying the excitement of holding hands furtively.

Eventually they had their bellies full and the strong fire turned into embers. They had been silent for some time, resting from the day.

"Hey Dipper. Look at the fire!" Mabel told her brother.

"What about it?"

"It's on embers! Tell a scary story! Pleaaaaaase" Mabel pleaded.

"Alright." Dipper bent over to make the dim light of the campfire give him a scary look. "Once upon a time, a man named Tennyson was walking back home. He was late so he went through the corn field to shorten..."

"Bah, you always tell that one." Mabel protested.

"I haven't heard that story." Pacifica said, interested in it. She didn't have much experience in the horror subject and she was curious.

"I'll go have a walk while you tell the story." Mabel stood up and left.

Dipper continued with the story. In the meantime, Mabel petted some of the peacocks that didn't run on sight. They were very friendly and used to people. Then she sneaked back to the campfire, without being seen by the heiress. Dipper noticed his sister making a gesture for him to remain silent, a mischievous smile on her face.

Dipper smiled and began to finish the story.

"…And Tennyson barely escaped the house of the three old hags who have tried to throw him alive in a pot, but what he didn't know is that what awaited him in the corn field was even worse..." He paused to add suspense. Pacifica was practically on the edge of the bench, her hands on her mouth. Mabel was by now right behind the heiress. "…because Tennyson was racing blindly through the corn field for his life, until he ran into the scarecrow and fell back to the ground. He was at first relieved it was just a scarecrow, but that didn't last long. The scarecrow turned on his pole, grew feet of hay and leaned over him, opening his mouth filled with dagger teeth and asking in a deep voice: _'Tennyson, are your teeth like these?'_."

The very moment Dipper said the last sentence, Mabel jabbed Pacifica's sides with her forefingers, yelling 'Boo!' in a gruff voice. The heiress shrieked in complete horror and jumped up almost her entire height.

Dipper burst into laughter and Mabel did the same, falling to the ground and rolling too.

Pacifica, scared to the bones and embarrassed by her loss of composure, began yelling at the twins and throwing marshmallows at them.

"You are a bunch of idiots!" The heiress stormed off to her room.

When their laughter subsided, Dipper just noticed what he had done.

"Oh boy. I have just messed bad, right?"

"Nah, it was a joke, Dipper." Mabel reassured. "Go talk to her, I'll get the marshmallows inside."

"Mabel," Dipper paused for a second. "thank you for bringing the marshmallows." He had a feeling he shouldn't have rebuked her back in the car. "It was a good idea."

Mabel beamed at the praise.

"All ideas are good ideas! Now go talk to Pacifica!"

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

"Pacifica, are you in there?" Dipper knocked on Pacifica's door.

"No." Came Pacifica's voice from inside.

"Can... I come in?"

There was a moment of silence, and then he heard the heiress again.

"What's the password?"

"Uh..." He hesitated for a moment. "Dipper is a dork?"

"Close enough." She opened the door and poked the head out. Pacifica was wearing the same white nightgown of the past Tuesday. Dipper's eyes glanced quickly at her dress and then fixed on her eyes.

"You know it was just a joke, right?" Dipper asked with a worried expression on his face.

Pacifica stared into the boy's eyes. His worried gaze made her reconsider her anger a few times, and she eventually gave in.

 _'I am a sucker for those hazel eyes.'_ Pacifica protested inwardly, biting her lower lip. She wasn't mad at the boy anymore, but at herself instead for forgiving him so quickly.

"I know." She finally said. "I was just..."

"Scared?" Dipper guessed.

"I'm not very used to scary stories." She admitted.

"I'm sorry." Dipper now felt guilty.

"Don't worry. I'll survive." The heiress reassured and yawning.

"We'll better go to sleep." Dipper suggested.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Dork." She closed the door.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Approximately two hours later, Pacifica was thrashing in her sleep. She suddenly sat up straight, completely awakened and covered in cold sweat. Her hands were shaking and she had distress written on her face. She had just had a nightmare.

The heiress took her pillow in her arms and walked out of her room. She knocked on Dipper's door. A few seconds later, a very drowsy Dipper opened the door.

"Pacifica? Something wrong?" He noticed the distress on the girl.

"I-I was sleeping, and there was a c-corn field where I was running..." She stammered.

Dipper recognized the scenario immediately and his heart sunk with guilt. He had caused the heiress a nightmare.

"Come in." He stepped aside.

They sat on the bed, Pacifica still clenching her pillow.

"Dipper, I don't want to go back to sleep." She was scared.

"We don't have to. Let's just lie in bed." He calmed her.

Dipper lay on his back and covered his face with his hands. The last thing he wanted was Pacifica associating him with a scary experience. He didn't dare looking at the heiress, ashamed of what had just happened. He was supposed to be the smart boy; he should've seen this coming. Pacifica lay on her side, facing the boy and hugging her pillow. The heiress closed her eyes and attempted to sleep, but she couldn't stop picturing her nightmare and, instead, her hands began shaking again. The sight was the straw that broke the camel's back for Dipper. He acted, sliding his hand within hers to give her comfort.

Pacifica stared at the hand in surprise. His hand was warm and firm; it comforted her shaking hand. The heiress pushed her pillow away and scooted a little closer to Dipper. She pulled his arm closer, and hugged it with her other arm, resting her head on Dipper's shoulder. The arm was comforting and it stopped her shivering. Pacifica clung to his arm and gave it another try to close her eyes. A few minutes later, her breathing was steady and her eyes had remained closed. She was had fallen peacefully asleep.

By contrast, Dipper was now stiff as a stick and staring at the ceiling with eyes opened as saucers. His arm was rather close to many of Pacifica's charms, and Dipper couldn't help but feel a mixture of nervousness and excitement that kept him from trying to sleep.

 _'Serves me right for messing with her.'_ Dipper thought with a sigh.

Dipper turned his head towards her, careful not to wake her up, and smiled. She didn't look stuck-up like the proud heiress usually looked when she was awake, but completely relaxed and with a small smile on her face instead. Dipper used his free hand to stroke her cheek. The guilt he had felt earlier had completely washed away when he had seen her asleep face. Dipper gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and closed his eyes.

 **:: ::**

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **sdrawretfa smaerd tnasaelp tub gnihton dah acificaP dnA**

 **I can't explain the quote. By chapter 6-7 you'll guess what it is about.**

 **We are currently in Act 1 of Episode 3. I'll let you know when we begin Act 2**

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **· This was basically the prologue. The scenario is set. They have the whole manor for themselves for an uncertain time. **

**· Dipper will try to learn the contents of Pacifica's wish, but she won't tell him until she is ready.**

 **· This is one of my personal favorite chapters regarding Mabel.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.**


	13. The Last Wish: Chapter 2

**A/N :**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Episode 3: The Last Wish - Act 1: Mabel the teaser.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **[Chapter 2: A cold shower]**

 **[Act 1: Sunday - part 1]**

Dipper and Pacifica were sat on a rug in front of the fireplace. It was the only source of light, making their eyes sparkle with the orange flames. They had been there avoiding each other's gaze for a while now, Pacifica biting her lower lip that entire time and waiting for the boy to make his move. Alternatively, Dipper had been rubbing his arm in a series of different awkward ways. He finally let out a deep sigh and fixed his hazel eyes on her blue ones. The boy raised his hand and caressed Pacifica's cheek. The heiress rested her face on it, rejoicing in his warm and slightly sweaty touch. Dipper felt his hand to sweat buckets and quickly retrieved it, much to Pacifica's disappointment. The heiress rolled her eyes, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. She pushed the boy on his back and climbed on top of him.

"P-Pacifica?" Dipper stammered nervously, his eyes widening the size of saucers.

"Do me a favor, Dork. Open your mouth and close your eyes." Pacifica gave him one of her small smiles as she leaned even closer.

Dipper complied, approximately. He opened his mouth, but kept his eyes wide open. The heiress giggled and dived all the way in.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

A very flushed Pacifica opened her eyes slowly. The light coming through the curtained windows was dim. Pacifica noticed the taste of fabric in her mouth. She pulled back slightly with an _'Ew'_ only to see she had made a mess of saliva on Dipper's t-shirt sleeve. She was in Dipper's bedroom lying on her side and facing Dipper, who was on his back. She had Dipper's hand in hers while cuddling the rest of his arm with her body. The boy was sleeping with a satisfied smile.

Pacifica tried leaving bed and avoiding being caught chewing on his t-shirt, but Dipper had an iron grip on her hand. She sighed and snuggled closer, trying to get more comfortable. She wasn't about to wake him up yet. Pacifica rested her free hand on the boy's chest. The way Dipper's chest rose and fell entertained her enough to forget why she wanted to leave the bed in the first place. She raised her gaze and studied his facial features. With her free hand, she lifted his brown locks and had a look at his birthmark. Pacifica was fascinated by that ever since he had showed her. What were the chances that a birthmark was the exact representation of a constellation? She knew Dipper had to be very special. A smell of pine needles and ink written book came from his hair. Pacifica loved the smell, and she clung to his arm a little tighter.

The heiress stayed like that for long, her mind drifting. She was very happy she had decided going to the Shack almost a week ago. Everything had changed to the better since that day. Well, almost everything. She had trouble with her parents, but she decided not to think about that now. This was her wish after all.

Yesterday she had been very excited about asking the twins to come to the manor. There were many possibilities about what could happen with them here, some of them making her flush crimson red. However, Pacifica didn't expect to have such a nightmare on the first night. She had experienced nightmares before, but none as vivid as that one. She definitely did not enjoy scary stories. Last night, the heiress had left her bedroom in search of help and Dipper had given her all the comfort she so badly needed. She released a sigh of contentment.

There had been a small thought that had crept into her mind now and then, about whether this crush on the boy was nothing but a hormonal crush and that she was getting in trouble with her parents over nothing. She had already repressed that thought several times but, after last night, that thought as completely erased from her mind. Pacifica knew this was the right thing. This was not just a hormonal crush.

Her stomach suddenly grumbled and Pacifica sighed.

"I'm hungry…" She muttered to herself.

The low mutter made Dipper move in his sleep.

"Mhmm… Pacifica…" The boy moaned softly.

Pacifica giggled. She saw this as her opportunity to finally leave the bed, as she had remembered now that she really hungry. The heiress leaned closer and whispered into his ear.

"Dipper, let go of my hand and I'll give you a reward."

Dipper groaned briefly, but finally loosened his iron grip on Pacifica's hand.

"Thanks, Dork." She freed her hand and gave him a peck on the cheek.

A silly smile crept on on the boy's face _._

 _'I wonder what he is dreaming about.'_ The heiress thought as she got up from bed.

A quick glance at the boy while she walked to the door made her notice a small tent on the bed sheets, halfway up Dipper's body. Pacifica wondered at first what that could be.

 _'Oh, right.'_ Clarity dawned on her as quickly as her face flushed red.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Mabel awoke in her bed. She quickly stretched and went to see what time it was. Ten in the morning. She jumped up and walked around her enormous, four poster bed to leave the bedroom.

 _'Time to wake up Dipper! Although I should wake Pacifica up first, I'm starving.'_ She chirped in her mind.

Dipper's bedroom was the one next to hers. The very moment she was reaching to the doorknob, the bedroom door opened to the corridor and someone came out.

"Hey, bro-bro! Wanna go get breakfasts?" The preteen cheered.

However, it was not Dipper who appeared behind the door but a very flushed red Pacifica in her nightgown.

"Oh um… Good morning Mabel." Pacifica babbled. _'Of all the time I had to get out of the room, I had to pick now.'_ She facepalmed inwardly.

Mabel was at first a little confused but, once she made her conclusions she grinned mischievously.

"What were you doing in Dipper's bedroom? Huh?" Mabel tried to peek over the heiress' shoulder.

"N-nothing." Pacifica quickly closed the door behind herself, knowing that Mabel would tease them nonstop if she knew about Dipper and his 'tent'. "I was just... trying to wake Dipper up!" She babbled the first thing that came to her mind.

"Mind if I give it a try?" Mabel suggested, going for the door knob.

"No!" Pacifica blurted out and stood in the way. "I mean... I already tried. And Dipper is kinda indisposed right now."

"Oh yeah?" Mabel narrowed her eyes, looking at the heiress suspiciously. "And does Dipper being indisposed have something to do with your face being tomato red?" Mabel smirked and waggled her eyebrows.

"No…" Pacifica's flush darkened.

Mabel easily saw through that lie.

"Oh-my-gosh! You made out!?"

"Of course not!"

Mabel gasped, ready to continue the joke.

"Worse then?"

"W-what!? No! I just kissed his cheek while he slept! That's all!" Pacifica burst out, raising her arms.

"Haha! Oh, Pacifica. I didn't know that you had that… _dark side_." Mabel teased happily as she poked her. "Abusing my brother while he's asleep!"

"Shut up. You make it sound bad." Pacifica couldn't think her cheeks could be any redder. "Besides, it's not like he didn't like it."

"How do you know? You said he was asleep." Mabel asked, genuinely curious.

"I… I'm not answering any more questions." Pacifica concluded. Enough had slipped her tongue already. "I'm going to have breakfast. Are you coming?"

Mabel's stomach suddenly growled as if addressed by the heiress.

"Yep!"

 **:: ::**

 **:: ::**

The kitchen, just like the rest of the house, was enormous. It was big enough to bring a restaurant kitchen to shame. Several fridges, a multiple of stoves, ovens and microwaves, as well as pantries with all kinds of food.

Pacifica simply poured herself a bowl of milk and cereal. She didn't know how to prepare anything else. On the other hand, Mabel searched in all pantries and fridges.

"What are you doing?" Pacifica asked, curious.

"When you said you didn't have sweets in the manor I thought you were joking." Mabel groaned from inside a pantry. "I have only found a sack of sugar!"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I'll call for a food restock later." Pacifica apologized.

"I'll give you a list!" Mabel chirped. "But now, I'm going to make a special beverage!"

Mabel took a couple of different fruit juices, such as peach, apple and strawberry. Then, she poured the sugar in an empty glass until a third of it was filled with it.

Pacifica looked curiously at the arts and crafts master.

"Um... Mabel, that glass is empty. You are adding sugar to nothing."

Mabel ignored the heiress and took a drink mixer. She poured inside a bit of each fruit juice she had managed to find, and finally added some milk. She mixed it all and then filled the rest of the sugar glass.

"And this..." Mabel did a pause while dissolving the sugar with a spoon "…is called the Mabel Juice light!" She immediately took a sip of it.

"How is that light?" Pacifica laughed. "It is 30% sugar!"

"Well yes. It's light because it doesn't have any plastic dinosaurs in it!" She added matter-of-factly.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow. She decided not to ask whether she had heard the brunette right or not, but she was curious.

"Can I have some?" Pacifica asked.

"Sure, have a sip!" Mabel offered.

Pacifica was reluctant to take the glass. Mabel noticed it and remembered it was Pacifica she was talking to.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She took a clean glass and poured some Mabel Juice form the mixer in it. "Here."

Pacifica sniffed the contents first, then she took a small sip. Her eyes widened at the overly sugary taste.

"My gosh, three glasses like this would probably give me a dental caries. It's great, though."

"And that was just an easy one!" Mabel beamed at the praise.

Pacifica chuckled.

"So..." Now that they were more relaxed, she saw her chance to probe Mabel about Dipper discreetly. "You like cooking."

"Of course I do. I like all kind of arts. Cooking is an art, right?" Mabel asked herself, doubtful. "Well, never mind. Yeah, I like cooking."

"What about Dipper? Does he like cooking?" The heiress asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nah, Dippingsauce is more into the nerd stuff. He reads mystery novels, plays videogames, writes about crazy conspiracies... He can't cook anything harder than a sandwich." Mabel explained with a chuckle. "I usually have to do the cooking back at the Shack."

Pacifica nodded.

"How does he make his favorite dish then?" She spoke slowly, formulating each word carefully.

"Spaghetti? I have to cook it for him. He wouldn't dare using the gas stove." Mabel replied, shrugging.

 _'Spaghetti it is, huh? Well now to the coup of grace.'_ Pacifica smiled inwardly.

"I guess it is pretty hard to prepare." The heiress commented doubtfully.

"Nah. It's easy. I can make it in a second with what we have here." Mabel reassured proudly.

"Really? Can you show me?"

Mabel stood up and went into the pantry. She came back with a bag of uncooked spaghetti.

"I'll show you on one condition." Mabel said seriously.

Pacifica nodded her head. She was expecting something related to being careful around the stove.

"Next time, instead of beating around the bush this much, you'll simply say _'Oh almighty Mabel. Show me how to please your brother with food!'_ and I'll just tell you." Mabel smirked.

"Not in a million years."

Both girls laughed.

"Now, seriously Pacifica." Mabel said, her face turning serious.

It was such rare event that Pacifica would have been less surprised if she had just seen two suns on the horizon.

"You know I love my brother, because he is my brother." Mabel continued. "Dipper has always been a disaster with girls, that's a fact, so when he told me he had a crush on you, I told him to go slowly."

"It was because of you that he didn't kiss me that night?" Pacifica was dumbfounded.

"Well, kinda. Dipper told me he got genuinely distracted." Mabel explained. "Back to the point: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for that. I thought you two wouldn't last at all."

Pacifica raised an eyebrow at Mabel.

"Because of Dipper, not because of you." The brunette clarified. "That's why I told him to go slow, so that if you broke up with him, he wouldn't be very hurt." Mabel concluded, her serious face turning a little shameful.

"Mabel, your brother being a disaster with girls may be a fact, but it's also a fact that I like him a lot." It was the heiress' turn to become serious. "So my thing with him, it won't be a short thing. And… thanks for telling him to go slow. I kinda prefer it." She murmured the last part, remembering every single pleasant spark her hands had experimented when they had spent half an hour last night holding hands near the campfire.

Mabel raised an eyebrow and a smirk crept on her face.

"That's not what I saw this morning." She teased, having heard the heiress perfectly.

"Not again, please." Pacifica groaned.

"Alright, sorry." Mabel giggled. "Anyways, Pacifica. Just know that despite all the bickering you and I have gone through the summer, I appreciate the relationship you have with Dipper. Any DippingDoubt you have, you can ask it to the expert!" She pointed at herself.

Pacifica had mixed feelings, but nevertheless she quickly stood up and brought the cheerful preteen into a hug.

"Thank you Mabel, I was afraid you might try to get in the way."

Mabel chirped at the sudden gesture of affection from the heiress. It was usually her who delivered the hugs, not Pacifica.

"So... still wanna know how to cook?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, sure." Pacifica parted the hug.

"By the way, there is something you have to know about Dipper…" Mabel moved to whisper to Pacifica's ear.

"Really?" She asked and Mabel nodded. "Well, that's weird, but I guess everyone has their own thing." She shrugged.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Dipper woke up late in the morning. He had rolled onto his side earlier and was cuddling a pillow. He had just woken up from a pleasant dream. Dipper had a look around when he didn't see the heiress anywhere. He remembered having spent the night with her. Moreover, the pillow had to be hers since it smelled of lilacs. He shrugged and kept cuddling the heiress' pillow, too lazy to leave the bed. He thought about the dream he just experienced, and he couldn't help but flush red.

 _'I'm going to need a cold shower after that.'_ He thought as he adjusted his shorts slightly. They were feeling too tight for his comfort.

A few minutes later, the door opened. Dipper turned on the bed to see Pacifica entering his room with a dish in her hands.

"Dipper, wake up!" She exclaimed happily. "I managed to make you breakfast!"

Dipper was astonished for a number of reasons. Usually it was the guy who brought breakfast to the girl, Pacifica couldn't cook and what she had in her hands was a plate of spaghetti, which wasn't an average breakfast at all. He however remained silent.

Pacifica sat on the bed next to him.

"Ew, Dipper. Did you drool all over my pillow?"

"I um... Maybe." Dipper answered as surprised as her. He didn't usually drool, he just chewed his own t-shirt.

"I'll get a new one. Now try this!" The heiress practically shoved the plate in Dipper's face. "Hurry before it gets cold!"

Dipper sniffed the food, wary of the heiress cooking skills. It smelled like spaghetti. He took a forkful in his mouth. They had too much salt. In fact spaghetti doesn't need salt at all. The center was hard on some, a sign of being removed from the stove too early. However, it's the thought that counts, so he smiled nonetheless.

"How did you know I liked spaghetti?"

"Female intuition." She answered with a shrug.

Dipper looked suspiciously at the heiress.

"Mabel helped you, didn't she?"

"Yeah." She replied after a moment's silence. "How did you know?"

"My sister can't resist condiments, and these spaghetti have salt." Dipper explained.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him.

"They are not supposed to have salt." The boy clarified.

"Great, I burned my finger for nothing." Pacifica muttered.

"What?" Dipper placed the spaghetti on the night stand and sat beside her.

"It's nothing. I held a lit match for too long." She showed Dipper her hand, which had a small burn in the fingertip of her forefinger.

"Come here." Dipper grabbed her hand. The heiress was a little surprised by the move. "Look, even if they're a little salty, they taste great, Pacifica. Thanks for making them. I really liked them"

He gave her hand a squeeze.

Pacifica's slightly burned fingertip was now the least of her worries. She felt a burning sensation in her chest, far bigger than the petty lit match. She felt the urging need to address that feeling. The heiress hesitated. The bedroom door was opened and Dipper's meal was getting cold. Her hesitation didn't last long.

 _'Screw this.'_ She thought

The heiress pounced on the boy and tackled him onto the bed, just like she had dreamed of it earlier, earning a yelp of surprise from Dipper. Pacifica pressed her body against him and moved her hands to his brown locks. Dipper entered a daze at the sudden increase of body contact. Pacifica's long mane cascaded all around him, and all he could see was a curtain of blond hair. Her blue eyes were menacing as usual, but with an added mixture of desire and nervousness. Pacifica shifted on top of him to get a little more comfortable by intertwining her nightgown bare legs with his. The sudden touch of skin against skin made Dipper gasp, and the boy rolled with Pacifica, placing himself on top.

Dipper expected someone as dominant as Pacifica to protest at the change of power, but she instead flushed the darkest shade of red. He felt her hands shaking slightly on his neck. The ever-prideful heiress was nervous. Dipper thought of teasing her about it, but he saw it pointless since his own hands were shaking too. He nervously cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb in a gentle caress. His hand was a little sweaty, but Pacifica made no mention of it. She instead closer her eyes, puckered her lips and waited for Dipper to make a move.

The boy swallowed soundly. This was going to be his first kissing experience, and he couldn't stop picturing all the ways it could end up going wrong. Dipper shook his head and leaned it closer as the hand he had on Pacifica's cheek traveled slowly along her neck, collarbone, and attempted to continue lower.

"Watch the hands, bro-bro!" Mabel giggled from the door. "I'd totally slap a boy if he went for the boobs before the kiss."

Both Dipper and Pacifica jerked their heads towards the cheerful brunette. That very moment, Mabel, who had the instant camera already prepared, took a picture of them. Mabel shook the produced picture in the air and had a look at it. In the picture, Dipper appeared with his lips still puckered up in a silly expression, and Pacifica with a flush on her cheeks so noticeable that anybody would have thought she had suffered some horrible sunburn.

"Haha, this one is definitely the cover of the scrapbook." Mabel grinned from ear to ear and saved the picture in her sweater.

Pacifica shoved Dipper off herself and jumped up from the bed. Dipper landed on the floor with a grunt, and Pacifica chased after Mabel, who yelped in genuine fear at the heiress' face and ran away. Pacifica growled and closed the door. Mabel was too fast to catch.

"Ow. That hurt." Dipper sat up and rubbed his bruised shoulder.

"I really, really hate your sister." Pacifica fumed as she sat on the bed.

"Mabel is like that." Dipper smiled apologetically and sat beside her. "So…" He made a move to attempt to kiss her again, but Pacifica pressed her hand on his chest to stop him.

"That ruined the mood." She said sternly, and then became embarrassed. "And… I'd like it to be special."

"Okay." Dipper understood and slumped back on the bed with a heavy sigh. He would have really liked to kiss her.

"Hmm." An idea just crossed Pacifica's mind. "Dipper?"

"Huh?"

"Have you… ever kissed anybody before?" She asked hesitantly.

"Uh… Kind of." Dipper sat up and rubbed his arm awkwardly. "Does giving CPR count?"

"No." Pacifica giggled. "But now I'm curious. Who was it?"

"I really don't want to talk about that." Dipper slumped back again on the bed.

Pacifica lay beside Dipper and stared at him curiously.

"Well, you shouldn't have mentioned it then. I want to know." She had been upset a few seconds ago, but now she was curious and amused. "Was it Mabel? You gave CPR to your sister?"

"It wasn't Mabel."

The heiress waited for Dipper to continue.

"Mabel had a boyfriend and, well…" Dipper bit his bottom lip, since he knew how stupid it was going to sound. "He was a merman so I had to give him reverse CPR."

"Reverse CPR?" Pacifica was confused. "You spitted into his mouth or something?"

"No, no. Ew." Dipper quickly denied it. "On second thought… It was kind of like that. I drank some water and then gave him CPR."

"And was he shirtless and everything like mermen in the movies?" Pacifica teased. "Do I have to be jealous of some boys then? I don't think I can compete with a boy."

Dipper scowled at her.

"Okay, okay." She chortled. "Don't give me that look; it was a joke." She leaned closer to land a peck on his cheek, but Dipper stopped her.

"Nuhuh." Dipper sat up. "I don't like when my manliness is questioned. You are grounded: No more kisses for you today."

"Oh yeah?" She smirked. "We'll see about that."

"Maybe." Dipper chuckled and stood up. "But I'm taking a shower first."

Pacifica stretched on the bed. She considered taking a bath too, but at the moment she was too comfortable. Dipper had left a very warm bed, and it had a little bit of his pine needles scent she liked.

"Come see me when you're done, Dork."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Dipper went towel in hand to the bathroom Pacifica had showed him the previous night. However, when he opened the door, a shriek came from inside the bathroom.

"Don't come in!" Mabel yelped from a pool of soap bubbles.

Dipper immediately closed the bathroom door.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" He quickly said from behind the door. "I didn't know you were in there! I didn't hear the water running!"

"Dipper, Dipper!" Mabel wasn't affected at all. "You have to take a bubble bath! The bathtub is enormous! And Pacifica has all kinds of soaps and shampoos!"

"So… I take you're not finishing anytime soon?"

"Nope."

"I guess I'll have to use another bathroom then."

Dipper began opening doors at random through the manor. He had no idea where to find another bathroom besides the one Mabel was using at the moment. He suddenly felt very thankful all he had in mind was a bath and he wasn't in need of a toilet, because he wasn't sure he would have lasted that long.

After over twenty doors, and plenty of wondering why the Northwests needed so many rooms, Dipper found another bathroom. The tiles of the bathroom were pink and purple. It had a double sink cabinet with a big mirror over it, a toilet and, what stood out above all, an enormous square bathtub. Dipper had come with the idea of just taking a shower, but at the lack of a shower head, he decided to take Mabel's advice and take a relaxing bath.

The boy undressed and placed his clothes on the hangers behind the door. He filled the bathtub up with water at the right temperature: neither too hot, it was a hot day already, nor too cold. Dipper then got into the water and stretched. He realized that four people could easily fit in there. It reminded him of a Jacuzzi, but without the massaging jets. Dipper didn't use soap; he wasn't dirty. He only needed to relax, so he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Pacifica entered, barefoot, and wearing a bathrobe. She was too busy arranging her hair into a ponytail to notice the bathroom was already occupied, and the water wasn't hot enough to generate mist so, completely oblivious, she walked up to the double sink cabinet and began humming a song while picking up bathing products.

Dipper's eyes shot open when he heard her humming, and a knot of horror formed in his throat. He was very, very naked inside the bathtub, and Pacifica was barely at ten feet away from him and wearing apparently only a bathrobe. Dipper simply couldn't talk; his throat wouldn't allow it. He glanced at her naked legs below the hem of the bathrobe, and his throat tightened even more. Dipper wondered if Pacifica would just grab a few shampoos and leave, but the heiress instead untied her robe and began dropping it slowly.

Dipper saw her naked shoulders and suddenly his fear at being caught naked was surpassed by his fear of what would happen if he didn't warn Pacifica in time.

"P-Pacifica!" His voice came out in a squeaky puberty voice.

The heiress practically jumped out of her skin and gave a yelp of complete surprise at the squeaky voice behind her. She hurriedly tied her robe back before turning towards Dipper. She was angry.

"Dipper what the heck are you—!?" Pacifica was interrupted when her eyes automatically glanced down the boy's body.

The crystal clear water made Dipper feel completely self-conscious at his full nudity and he immediately brought his hands to cover his groin.

"You're naked." She stated angrily. "You're naked in my private bathtub!"

"Your… private bathtub?"

Clarity dawned on Dipper. He noticed now that the color pattern on the tiles were Pacifica's favorite colors, that the shampoos and body gels were women's, and that behind the door on the hangers there were purple bathrobes her size.

"Oh…" He groaned and reflexively covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, I thought this was just another bathroom and—"

Dipper realized his mistake and removed his hands from his face. Pacifica's eyes were bulging out, and not precisely staring at his face. Dipper covered again his excited groin and the heiress reacted by raising her gaze to the ceiling.

"I'm not staring!" She blurted out.

"Right." Dipper tittered. He thought the situation couldn't be any more awkward.

"Look," She had her eyes still up. "I'm just gonna use another bathroom and pretend this never happened, okay?"

Pacifica hurried her way out of the bathroom but, since she had her eyes on the ceiling, she didn't see where she was going and hit her face with the doorframe.

"Ouch." She rubbed her quickly reddening forehead. "I'm okay, don't stand up."

Dipper sighed when she left and finally removed his hands from his groin.

"So much for relaxing." He protested. "She could use a bigger bathrobe."

Being tenser now than when he had first entered the bathroom, Dipper gladly opened the cold water tap to calm down.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Dipper left the bathroom, now clean and more relaxed. He went in search of Pacifica to apologize for what had happened earlier. The manor was big enough to difficult his search, but it was also empty and he easily heard Pacifica and Mabel talking. He found both girls in a living room. Pacifica was talking through the phone while Mabel read a list. There was a camera smashed to pieces in a table nearby. Dipper smirked and guessed Mabel's scrapbook would have to wait for new material.

When Pacifica saw Dipper, she flustered and lost her train of thought. The heiress hung up the phone, made up an excuse and left the room. Mabel frowned at Dipper and sighed.

"What have you done?" She asked.

"What? Nothing. I just walked in here!"

"Then why did she leave like that?" Mabel puffed up her cheeks. "We were buying ice-cream, Dipper! Ice cream! With small fruit pieces and everything!"

"It's kind of embarrassing." Dipper rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Alright. I promise not to laugh." She reassured, and added. "Not much."

"Hmm…"

"You're not telling me? Okay, I'll guess then."

Mabel analyzed her brother for a few seconds while she cupped and stroked her chin. The sight would have been amused for Dipper if he weren't worrying over Mabel deducing what had happened.

"Your hair is wet, and so was Pacifica's… Yes!" She chirped. "I got it! Only one of two things could've happened!"

 _'Oh, boy…'_ Dipper thought.

"You and Pacifica were playing with water balloons, and you hit her right in the face!" She yelled, raising her index finger in the air.

Dipper face palmed.

"But, worst of all," Mabel continued. "you didn't invite me!"

'Of course.' Dipper thought as he snickered. 'Mabel has always been more imaginative than logical. There's no way she'll find out.'

"Or…" Mabel went for the second option. "Since you smell of soap and Pacifica told me she has just had a shower… Oh my gosh! You were spying on her in the shower? Unbelievable, Dipper. That's so low!" She scolded her brother.

"I-I didn't do that!" Dipper blurted out. "I didn't know it was her bathroom!"

"How come? The blonde girl in the shower didn't leave it clear enough?" Mabel teased.

"No, it was she who walked in on me." Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's all?" Mabel raised an eyebrow. "I don't see then why she is so upset. I mean, I have seen you naked and it's not that disturbing." She shrugged.

"Uh… thanks?" Dipper wasn't sure whether it was a compliment or not.

"Wait, did you… saw her?" Mabel's eyes widened and a grin appeared on her face.

"Well… A little." Dipper flushed red.

"Oh my gosh, give me all the details!" Mabel's face lit up at the gossip. "Does Paz-Paz have some kind of birthmark? Tattoos maybe? Natural blonde or bleached? Oh, oh! Are _they_ real, or is it just padding in her bra?"

"I'm not answering to any of that." Dipper immediately refused. "Besides, I just saw her shoulders."

Mabel rolled her eyes, and then she tensed up. She attempted to gesture her brother discreetly, but Dipper was deep in thought.

"Do you think she's very mad?" Dipper asked. "I didn't want to stalk on her or anything. I really didn't know it was her bathroom and… Mabel, are you listening?"

"Yeah, but not only me." Mabel sighed and grabbed her brother by the shoulders to turn him around. "We have to work on the gesture department, bro-bro."

Behind Dipper, it was Pacifica staring at them expectantly with a not amused at all expression on her face.

"Oh, uh… Hey, Pacifica." Dipper had been caught completely off-guard.

"You got it all wrong, you idiot." She muttered.

"What?"

"I'm not mad because you used my bathtub, or because you saw me in a bathrobe."

Mabel giggled in the background and it only took one of Pacifica's glares to silence her. It didn't only silence her, but it also made Mabel understand that she should leave because they were going to speak in private.

After Mabel left the room, Pacifica continued.

"I slept with you last night wearing that super light summer nightgown, and you think I'm upset because you saw me in a bathrobe?"

"I… guess?" Dipper was at a loss of words.

"Of course not, you idiot! I'm not mad at that! I'm angry because you scared me! Again!" She shoved him on the chest. "I almost jumped out of my skin earlier because of that squeaky puberty voice you put!"

"Oh." Clarity dawned on Dipper. She was still scared of him after the previous night's scary story. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to startle you."

"Then why didn't you say anything!?"

"I couldn't! I really couldn't!" Dipper's voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "At first I thought you would leave if I didn't say anything and you wouldn't catch me naked, but then I realized you're gorgeous and I… I was at a loss of words. I was stunned. Sorry."

 _'Gorgeous?'_ Pacifica thought.

The heiress knew she was beautiful, but she had never been called gorgeous before, let alone by Dipper. Her flush of anger turned quickly into an embarrassed flush and she broke eye contact.

'No, damn it. I can't just forgive him that easily.' She looked back at him, this time with a scowl on her face, but Dipper looked back at her with those warm hazel eyes. 'Oh, no. I'm a sucker for those eyes…'

"Fine." Pacifica groaned. "I forgive you, but just because gorgeous fits me perfectly and I understand you were too amazed at me to talk." She smiled, proud as a peacock, and grabbed Dipper's hand to give it a squeeze.

"So… we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Pacifica nudged his shoulder playfully with hers.

"Speaking of bathing," Dipper grinned. "it's very hot today. Why don't we take a dip?"

"Um… Sure, why not. Go grab your swimsuit and meet me at my bathroom. I could actually use some help doing my hair. Just make sure your creepy sister doesn't know we're bathing together."

"I uh… I meant a dip at the pool. You said you had a pool."

"Oh. OH." Pacifica tittered. "Yeah, at the pool. Of course. Silly me." She flustered. "Okay, yeah. Let me go get my swimsuit." She hurried out of the room before she embarrassed herself even further.

Dipper shook his head and flushed red. Now that he thought about it, he would have actually enjoyed having a bath with the heiress even in their swimsuits, and helping her do her hair. The boy smiled stupidly and sighed.

"Maybe some day."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **.ton ro ekaf er'yeht rehtehw wonk ot hcuot ot sdeen lebaM**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Zoidberg:** The reversed text is meant to tell something about the next chapters without being too spoilery. It's usually just a fun fact. **  
**

 **Jeque eje:** Hah, well. I find Mabel/Pacifica cute so I can't promise anything. The story is mainly Dipper/Pacifica, but there is always room for some jokes and jabs at other pairings.

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **· For those of you who are wondering, Pacifica guesses what the tent in Dipper's shorts is thanks to a total of two hours of Sexual Education during the last school year.**

 **· I have no canon back up for saying that Dipper's favorite meal is spaghetti, but in The Bottomless Pit episode he is seen eating it so it's a guess as good as any other.**

 **· What Mabel whispered into Pacifica's ear will come back in a few chapters.**

 **· Sadly, Dipper has completely missed breakfast.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.**


	14. The Last Wish: Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Episode 3: The Last Wish - Act 1: Mabel the teaser.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 3: Pool Day]**

 **[Act 1: Sunday - part 2]**

Pacifica walked to her room. She had a beautiful purple one-piece swimsuit she was eager to show off. However, halfway through the corridor, a hand pulled her inside a room.

"Pacifica!" Mabel yelled in her face.

Pacifica, who was already startled by the sudden pull, shoved Mabel aside.

"Don't do that!" She protested.

"Haha, sorry." Mabel apologized with a smile. "How did it go? You're okay with Dipper now?"

"We are good again." Pacifica fixed her sleeve.

"I knew it! You're made for each other!" She cheered and a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Because, he stalks you in the bathroom, and you stalk him while he's sleeping."

Pacifica's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare tell him!" She hissed and earned.

"I won't, I won't." Mabel giggled. "But I want something in return."

"What do you want, money?"

"Nope. I want you to invite Wendy to come today!" Mabel chirped.

"Um..." Pacifica raised an eyebrow. "Sure, I don't see why not. Tell her to bring a swimsuit. We were going to the pool now."

"Haha! Blackmail successful!" Mabel exclaimed enthusiastic and left the room.

Pacifica was dumbstruck in place.

"I have no idea how someone so random and someone so dorky can be siblings." She shook her head and continued going to her room.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Pacifica stared at herself in the mirror. The one-piece swimsuit looked great on her, except it was a little too fit in the chest. She quickly readjusted that part.

 _'Stupid puberty growth. In a month these won't fit anymore. '_ She complained.

The heiress finally managed to cover all her skin in the swimsuit. She grabbed some sunscreen and applied it all over her arms, legs and face. Her fair skin was easily sunburnt. Once she was done, Pacifica stared at herself in her three-mirror wall. There was something odd about herself, but she couldn't tell what it was. The heiress spun around to watch herself from all angles. She stared at herself for a long time, and she finally noticed it.

She was not wearing makeup, yet her cheeks were rosy, her eyes were sparkling, and her skin was shining. She resisted the urge of jumping backwards in surprise. She was indeed beaming.

 _'Whoa, when did this happen?'_ She was dumbfounded at her own reflection. _'Maybe it's the twins?'_ She wondered.

Pacifica leaned closer and cupped her cheeks with her hands as she examined her face closely in the mirror.

 _'I guess a smile is more effective than all the makeup in the world. No wonders Dipper thinks I'm gorgeous, I'm looking great!'_

The heiress grinned genuinely and left to the pool.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **There is volleyball game in the next scene. For those of you who call all the moves in volleyball 'hitting the ball' (like me before some research), "digging" is when you join both forearms to receive the ball, "setting" is when you make a triangle with your hands and receive the ball, and "spiking" is when you jump and strike the ball over the net to score.**

* * *

 **:: ::**

The Northwest pool was a big rectangular pool. It had floor with tiles around the pool, and the rest was grass with some trees to add shade. The pool was equipped with a net in the middle to play pool games. Mabel was already in the water, and Pacifica quickly jumped next to her.

Mabel giggled at being splashed water by the heiress.

"Whoa, Pacifica. That swimsuit looks great on you!" She looked at the Pacifica up and down.

Pacifica proudly tossed her hair to show off her swimsuit.

"But, isn't it like a little too fit? I can even see your bellybutton through the fabric! Boop!" Mabel poked her on the navel.

Pacifica squealed, slapped Mabel's hand away and splashed water at her. Mabel giggled and quickly replied by splashing more water at the heiress while protecting her own eyes.

Eventually the splashing stopped and Pacifica and Mabel laughed heartily.

"Where is your brother?" Pacifica looked around. There was no sight of Dipper.

"Dippingsauce went to open the door to Wendy. She arrived a few minutes ago."

"Why did you want Wendy to come?" Pacifica wondered. She assumed the teen would have better things to do on a Sunday.

"Well, Wendy usually hangs out with us at the Shack on Sundays but, since we're here today, I guessed she would like to drop by."

"But I have nothing against Wendy. You didn't have to do the blackmail thing." Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"You don't? Oh, never mind then. Look, there they are!" Mabel pointed at the manor's backdoor.

Pacifica couldn't help but frown at the sight. The redhead lumberjack was wearing a one-piece passion red swimsuit that went great with her hair. Wendy had already hit puberty, and was showing off her long slender legs, and her attractive figure. Dipper was following the teen behind wearing red trunks and a white t-shirt. He was happily talking to her, and Pacifica was suddenly filled with envy.

 _'Alright, alright. Stop right there, Pacifica. She is taller than you, she has beautiful legs, but she said she was not interested in Dipper. You don't have to worry about anything.'_ Pacifica reasoned.

Dipper had been chatting the entire time with Wendy. He considered this as an important experiment. After a few jokes, Wendy patted him on the cap, and Dipper achieved the desired effect. He found the smell of lumberjack spice that seemed to follow the teen. He had always liked that smell, but it had nothing to do against the smell of lilacs of Pacifica's hair. The boy blushed as his mind drifted towards the heiress.

Back at the pool, Pacifica saw how Wendy laughed at something Dipper had just said and tapped him in the cap, and how a blush appeared on his cheeks. Pacifica sighed heavily and clenched her fists until her knuckles went white.

"Sorry." Mabel had seen it all too.

Pacifica loosened her fist and slapped the water surface.

"It doesn't matter." She grumbled. "I'll deal with this."

The three girls got in the water and played with each other a game of dodge ball with a beach ball. Dipper, on the other hand, refused to get in the pool yet. He sat in a pool chair and read his Journal. Pacifica, a little stressed at the recent events, she was venting every time she threw the ball at the other two girls. Wendy, taller and more muscular than the other two girls, she easily dodged or caught the ball, and tossed it back at the other girls. Mabel was simply enjoying herself and throwing the ball as hard as Pacifica was doing it.

Mabel caught the ball in the air and threw it at Pacifica. The heiress tried to dodge it by spinning, but it hit her right in the back with a slam.

"Boom!" Mabel laughed. "Enjoy that brand new bellybutton on your back, Paz-Paz!"

Grudge-bearing, Pacifica smirked as she grabbed the ball and threw it with all her strength at Mabel, seizing the chance that she was distracted laughing and hitting her right in the face.

"Bam! In your face, Mabel! I just made you forget all of middle school with that!" Pacifica laughed heartily.

Mabel, although a little dizzy by the impact, she began laughing too.

"Did you see that?" The heiress turned to Wendy, who nodded. She then turned to Dipper, but he was still nose deep into his Journal and Pacifica sighed in disappointment.

Mabel threw the ball at Wendy but easily caught it in her hands. Wendy then tossed it at Pacifica. The ball bounced on the heiress' head and fell out of the pool without disturbing her a little bit. Mabel and Wendy shared a confused look.

"Um… You okay, Pacifica?" Wendy asked, moving closer to the heiress. "I'm pretty sure I haven't hit you that hard to leave you this dumbfounded."

"Uh?" Pacifica was snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just… thinking."

Mabel tugged at Wendy's arm to make her lean closer and whisper in her ear.

"Oh... Oh! I see." Wendy nodded, finally understanding the situation. She tapped Pacifica on the shoulder. "Just ask him, you'll see how he comes to play."

Pacifica sighed. She guessed she didn't lose anything for trying.

"Hey Dipper, wanna play with us?" She waved her hand at him to get his attention.

"Maybe later, I'm busy at the moment." Dipper didn't even raise his gaze from the Journal.

"See?" Pacifica gave Wendy an 'I told you so' look. "He's nose deep in that dumb book of his."

"Maybe he is just busy as he said." The teen shrugged. She waved at Dipper. "Hey Dip, care to throw the ball?"

Dipper perked his head up and looked at Wendy.

"Sure!" The boy got up in an instant and tossed the ball back at the girls.

"So," Pacifica glared at Wendy. "I don't even get a look, but you get him to stand up and toss you the ball." The heiress grumbled.

"Hey, it's not like I do it on purpose."

Pacifica kept the glare for a few more seconds, and then sighed and stopped. Wendy was right.

"Pfft. Don't overthink it too much, Paz-Paz. Dipper always had problems with Wendy's swimsuit." Mabel waved her hand dismissively.

"Yeah, I tend to have that effect on guys. I think it's the colors." Wendy shrugged.

"And the legs." Mabel added with a nod.

"What's wrong with my legs?" Wendy began examining herself.

Pacifica zoned out to think while Mabel and Wendy had a discussion.

 _'If it's about colors and legs… how do I make Dipper notice me over Wendy's swimsuit?'_ Pacifica racked her brains.

It took her a few seconds of pondering, and then she chirped all of a sudden.

"That's it!" She got out of the pool. "I'll be right back!" She said as she ran into the manor.

Mabel and Wendy shared a confused look, but shrugged and decided to keep playing with the beach ball.

A few minutes later, Pacifica came back. There was something different in her, and when Mabel and Wendy saw her, they gasped in amazement. Pacifica got in the water with both girls, swam to the pool edge and called Dipper.

"Hey Dipper, swim with me in the pool for a while?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow at the sultry tone, and lifted his gaze from the Journal. What he saw made his precious book slip from his hands and fall to the ground. Pacifica was wearing a bright purple bikini that contrasted perfectly with her hair. The bikini gave her a beautiful figure, cupping her chest noticeably better than the previous swimsuit, and leaving her midriff bare. Dipper was dumbstruck by the sight, his jaw hanging open. Pacifica giggled at the effect she just had on the boy. Dipper was speechless.

"Don't keep her waiting, Dip!" Wendy said, whistling with her fingers.

Dipper snapped out of his daydreaming and strode to the pool while taking his t-shirt off. The boy was so eager that he tripped on the edge and fell into the water right next Pacifica, who couldn't help but giggle. Dipper stood up nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened, and stared at Pacifica's face. He was doing his best for keeping his eyes at that level, because they really wanted to go down and look at her bikini.

"You're so obvious, Dork." Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Look, before your eyes break from the effort."

Dipper tittered, cleared his throat awkwardly and had a good look at Pacifica. It was a two piece purple bikini. The boy was astonished by all the exposed skin. He remembered the occasion Pacifica had told him her legs were the result of jogging. The boy had to agree the heiress had beautiful legs, but the most entrancing sight was her navel. Dipper had already seen Pacifica's arms bare, her leggings didn't leave much of her legs to the imagination, but he had only had a glimpse of her bellybutton before.

Dipper subconsciously extended his arm and brushed her bare midriff with his fingers. Pacifica shivered at the foreign ticklish touch.

"Haha! Way to go, Dip!" Wendy cheered at them.

Pacifica grabbed his hand to prevent him from doing it again, a crimson red flush on her cheeks.

"Later." She whispered and Dipper nodded eagerly.

"I call for a pool volleyball match!" Mabel chirped with her arms in the air. "Wendy and I versus the newfound monster: The Dipifica! Half-Dipper, half-Pacifica!"

Wendy snickered, but both Dipper and Pacifica glared at Mabel.

"Don't call us that." Dipper protested.

"Call us whatever you want. You are going down, Mabel!" Pacifica swam up to the brunette. "The usual rules: The first team to achieve two points over the other team's score wins."

As Pacifica got out of the pool to set the net in place, Dipper sighed. He knew they had no chances at all. Whichever team had Wendy was clearly going to win. It was a game of volleyball after all, and Wendy was twice as tall as them. She had advantage, more so in a pool. Pacifica however was completely unaffected by the hard odds. She had her competitive look in her face, and she was determined to win.

The two teams got in position. Pacifica served the ball first, and aimed at Mabel. She struck the ball skillfully, causing it to fly over the net and two inches beside Mabel's face. The brunette was left completely dumbfounded; she hadn't even seen the ball coming at her. Pacifica scored the first point for their team.

"Yeah!" Pacifica raised her arm in the air and Dipper highfived her.

Pacifica served again. Seeing how aiming at Mabel had given a good result, she tried it again. This time, however, Mabel was ready and received the ball, setting it in the air close to the net. Wendy rapidly jumped and spiked the ball in between Dipper and Pacifica. The couple jumped at the same time to intercept the ball, but they only bumped into each other.

"Neat!" Wendy pumped her fist in the air after scoring.

"Haha, match made!" Mabel giggled at Dipper and Pacifica bumping into each other. "That should count double!"

Dipper was not completely sure but, given Pacifica's flustered face, he thought he had touched something he shouldn't have with his hands.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized.

"It's okay." Pacifica readjusted her bikini top.

It was Wendy's turn to serve. The teen had been quite impressed by Pacifica's skills at serving. She wanted to know how good the heiress really was, so she aimed at her. Wendy's strong lumberjack arm slammed the volley ball hard, making it fly like a lightning bolt. Dipper would have moved out of the way if it were directed at him, but Pacifica stood in place. She placed both forearms together with the underside up, and received the ball. The ball bounced on her forearms and flew over the net, falling right next to it; too far from either Mabel or Wendy to intercept it in time. Everyone was dumbfounded except Pacifica, who was smirking, although inwardly she was screaming at how much her quickly reddening forearms hurt.

"Oh my gosh, Pacifica! That was amazing! Dipper quickly swam to the heiress. He noticed the reddening forearms. "Does it hurt?"

"It just stings a little, that's all." She reassured.

Dipper rubbed her forearms gently to ease the pain and Pacifica smiled at him.

"Hey lovebirds, you going to serve?" Mabel yelled from her side.

They flushed red and parted away.

"Just a second." Pacifica yelled back and then whispered to Dipper. "Dipper, Wendy is too good."

"I've noticed."

"We have a score of one point ahead. This is like, our only chance. If we score another point, we win." Pacifica smiled mischievously.

"I know, and I have a plan." Dipper rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Can you hit the ball in the air?"

"I'm the best in my school classroom at it." Pacifica reassured proudly.

"Alright, we'll do this:" He whispered the plan into her ear.

Dipper got ready to serve. He threw a nervous look at Wendy, and the teen got ready to receive the ball. Having deceived her, Dipper smirked inwardly and changed directions in the last second, throwing the ball in between Wendy and Mabel. Immediately afterwards, he positioned himself under the net.

Wendy, taken by surprise, pounced towards the ball in the last second and managed to hit it with her wrist. The ball was clumsily positioned, and Mabel could only barely throw it back over the net. There, however, Dipper was already waiting with his hands ready. Pacifica put her foot in his hands and Dipper thrust her up. The heiress then struck the easy ball into Wendy and Mabel's side of the field and scored their final point right before falling on top of the boy with a yelp.

The moment they emerged from the water, Pacifica jumped into Dipper's arms while yelling "We did it!" excitedly, even raising her legs in the air. Dipper was caught off-guard and Pacifica's sudden weight rendered him off-balance and both of them fell underwater again while giggling. Dipper emerged, this time redder due to the amount of physical contact, and Pacifica broke the no kissing rule and gave him a peck to celebrate their victory.

"That was some nice teamwork." Wendy approached them. "You made me set the ball badly and Mabel couldn't get a good shot. Whose idea was it?"

"Totally hers." Dipper lied and nudged Pacifica.

"I'm impressed. Are you in any after-school volleyball team?"

Pacifica shook her head. She liked the sport, and she had attempted to join in a few of those teams, but it wasn't what she expected. Everyone was afraid of what might happen if she got hurt when playing a game, and they treated her with favoritism. Pacifica had found that boring at the start, and tedious a few days later, and she had got a big disappointment at it. It was one of the few drawbacks of being a wealthy heiress.

"This September, when the classes begin, call me and I'll talk to our couch. We'll get you in our team." Wendy reassured.

"Thanks but I can't do that." Pacifica toyed with her hair and looked down. "I wouldn't want a special treatment in the team."

"Hah!" Wendy slapped the water. "You say that because you haven't met the couch. There are no favoritisms in the team."

"Really?" Pacifica perked up after hearing that. "Then I'd like that. Yeah. I'll call you." She smiled broadly. "Want a rematch?"

"Sure."

After both teams switched sides for the rematch, Pacifica leaned closer to Dipper and whispered a thank you as she gave his forearm an affectionate squeeze. Dipper was glad they had agreed on playing. It didn't matter which team had won; they had had fun. Moreover, Dipper had seen Pacifica's competitive smile up close, he had decided he liked it. It gave the heiress a look of permanent excitement on her face.

Just as Wendy was about to serve, they heard a phone ringing.

"Oh, shoot!" Wendy immediately left the pool and grabbed the phone. It was a text message. "Sorry, I gotta go. See ya!" Wendy said as she hurried out of the pool area.

Mabel and Pacifica shared confused looks.

"She told me earlier she was waiting for her father to pick her up. They are staying for a week in Portland." Dipper explained.

"Mind if I steal your girlfriend for a rematch, Dipper?" Mabel smirked.

 _'Girlfriend… I guess she is my girlfriend now.'_ Dipper thought. It was the first time Pacifica was addressed like that when they were both present. He glanced at Pacifica, who had a slight blush on her cheeks. _'She is probably thinking the same.'_

"Sure." Dipper swam to the pool edge and rested his arms and back there to watch both girls play as he rocked his legs back and forth distractedly underwater.

"Are you sure you want to play against me, Mabel?" Pacifica smiled smugly. "I'll destroy you at volleyball."

"That's why we are not playing volleyball, Paz-Paz! I want a dodge ball rematch!" The cheerful brunette grabbed the beach ball and waggled her eyebrows.

"No, no. If you want a rematch, we are doing it with this." Pacifica grabbed the rubber volleyball.

"That's probably going to hurt." Mabel pondered about it for a second. "Which means this will be more exciting! You are on!"

Mabel and Pacifica played for a long time, dodging and throwing the ball at each other with a mixture of resent and excitement. They, after all, had a rivalry. After they hit each other a few times in the body, they agreed on not aiming at the face. The rubber ball was harder than the beach ball, and it really hurt. Dipper was amused by the sight. He had his eyes glued on the heiress, memorizing every flip of her blonde hair when she tossed the ball, every move of her body when she dodged. It was a most entrancing sight for him.

After a while, the manor's doorbell rang.

"That must be the food restock I ordered earlier." Pacifica gasped at her revealing bikini. "I can't open the door like this!"

"I'll do it!" Mabel said, eager to have something sugary to eat.

"Take them to the kitchen, they'll do the rest!" Pacifica yelled as Mabel ran into the manor.

Without anybody else to play dodge ball with, and her desire for competition satisfied, Pacifica turned to Dipper. He was still staring at her with a smile on his face.

"What?" The heiress raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I was just…" Dipper cleared his throat before the bold move. "…admiring the view."

"Really?" Pacifica smirked and rested her fists on her hips. "Why don't you come have a closer look?"

Dipper gulped and tittered, and then he approached the girl. Once he was at arm's reach, Pacifica placed both hands on top of his head and ducked him underwater while giggling. Dipper was startled at first, but he recovered quickly and grabbed the heiress' legs, making her lose her balance and fall underwater too. Both preteens emerged from the water and shared a hearty laughter. Pacifica rested her hands on his chest, leaning on him slightly while laughing. When their laughter subsided, her eyes widened, realizing what she was doing. She quickly had a good look at the boy's bare chest, having missed it completely the whole time they had been at the pool. Pacifica had been too busy trying to get his attention away from Wendy, and also focusing on hitting Mabel in the face with the ball to notice Dipper's exposed chest.

"Pacifica! Eyes up!" Dipper giggled after noticing how the heiress was looking at him.

"Hey!" She protested. "I didn't say anything before when you were looking at my bikini!"

The couple left the pool and lay on their towels under the shadow of a tree, Pacifica on her purple towel and Dipper on his blue one. Dipper was on his back staring at the sky whereas Pacifica was on her side, staring at him. She examined him thoroughly, being this the first time she was near Dipper when he was wearing so few clothes and she could look. Dipper had a slim build, result of doing so much physical exercise in his adventures. His arms had a small, wiry musculature that was accentuated by his posture. He had his hands behind his head, and his small biceps were bulging out.

 _'Chopping wood is doing wonders on him.'_ Pacifica flustered and moved her gaze away from his arms.

The heiress continued downwards and examined his chest. Something caught her attention there. Dipper had three small hairs on the middle of his chest. Pacifica thought it was very manly, and she couldn't help but bit her bottom lip and hid her flushed red face under her forearm. Once she felt her cheeks weren't flared up anymore, Pacifica removed her arm and continued her examination. Her eyes landed on his belly, and Pacifica raised an eyebrow. It was just that: a belly. Dipper wasn't overweight but, after being impressed by his arms and his chest hair, Pacifica had expected something else beside a flat belly, and she felt mildly disappointed.

"What are you thinking about?" Pacifica asked. She was done examining him.

"Nothing in particular. Well…" Dipper moved a hand to his belly and drummed his fingers on it. "I'm thinking I should've eaten those spaghettis earlier. I'm hungry."

"That's all?" Pacifica smiled teasingly and gave his belly a pat. "Now I know why there aren't any six packs here. You think only about food!"

"You talk about six packs?" Dipper chuckled and rolled onto his side. "I don't see any here either!" He poked her belly.

Pacifica reflexively wiggled and giggled at the touch.

"Wait a second…" Dipper's eyes widened. "You're ticklish on the belly?"

"No!"

The boy sat up and got his hands ready to attack.

"Don't you dare." Pacifica warned him, but it landed on deaf ears.

Dipper pounced on her, attempting to land both hands on her belly. Pacifica defended herself, but she only managed to catch one of the hands, and the other reached its target. Dipper pinned her to the towel and the heiress had no way of escaping. She could only endure. The effect was immediate. Dipper's fingers felt like electrifying feathers on her sensitive belly and Pacifica convulsed, threw her head back and laughed uproariously.

The sound was the most beautiful thing Dipper had ever heard. The last few days had been complicated for the couple, and Dipper had been worried about Pacifica's mood. She had been giving only small smiles, but now she was laughing and it had been all thanks to a light brushing of her belly. Dipper grinned and decided her belly had just become his favorite body part.

The second Dipper had been distracted at the sound was all Pacifica needed. Having one arm already secured in her hands, she trapped the other arm with her legs and rolled with Dipper into a mass of tangled limbs

"Ow! Tight, tight!" Dipper protested.

They parted and sat up, each on his towel, laughing. Pacifica scooted a little closer and smiled. She had liked it, and traced her hands along his arm to thank him. The touch caused goosebumps all over Dipper's arm. The heiress then noticed a few marks on his forearm of a lighter color.

"What are these?" She ran a finger over them.

"These? These are memories, like this one you have here." Dipper pointed at Pacifica's right collarbone.

Pacifica glanced down and saw the faint scar the harpy had given her in the adventure she had a week ago.

"All of those are scars?" Pacifica asked in astonishment. There were many scars. There was one that seemed to have been caused by a fork.

"Yeah, it's the drawback of mystery hunting. Sometimes it's dangerous." Dipper grabbed her hand and stopped her tickling of his forearm.

Pacifica moved her towel to the sun and lay on her belly to sunbathe. She talked to Dipper about the town, preferred foods, TV shows and some games. Dipper on the other hand tried to direct the conversation towards her wish, but Pacifica always changed subjects. After half an hour, Dipper noticed something.

"Uh… Pacifica? You're red."

"What?" Pacifica was a hundred percent certain she wasn't flushing, but she disliked the comment. She narrowed her eyes at the boy and grumbled. "It's not polite to tell a lady she's blushing."

"No, no." Dipper flushed. "I mean you're getting sunburnt. Did you apply any sunscreen on your back?"

"Of course I did… not. Darn it." Pacifica facepalmed. "I changed into a bikini after applying sunscreen, so I guess my entire back is red?"

"Don't worry." Dipper reached for his pool bag. "I always have sunscreen at hand when I go to the pool."

Pacifica smiled mischievously. While Dipper rummaged through his pool bag, the heiress unfastened her bikini top and lay on her belly. She made sure to press her arms to her sides to prevent the side of her small breasts from being exposed, and then waited for Dipper's reaction.

"Aaaaand here it is." He turned to Pacifica. "This bad boy has a SPF one hundred, so you can forget about getting any more sun—"

The bottle slipped from his hands and hit the grass.

"Something wrong?" Pacifica turned her head towards him and smirked.

"Y-your top uh… unfastened." He gulped.

"Yeah, I did that." Pacifica shrugged innocently. "Now you can apply me sunscreen more easily."

"M-me?" Dipper tittered as he clumsily grabbed the sunscreen bottle from the ground.

"Well duh, Dork." She rolled her eyes. "It's just you and me here."

Dipper drummed his fingers on the bottle as he hesitated.

"Dipper! I'm burning here!" She whined.

The boy sighed heavily and kneeled beside Pacifica. He held the bottle over Pacifica's back and squirted some lotion on it.

"Hey!" She yelped at the sudden cold lotion. "Apply it on your hands first, Dork! It's cold, you know?"

Dipper dried his sweaty shaky hands on his swimming trunks and then pressed them on Pacifica's back to extend the lotion. The skin was soft, and very, very hot due to the sunburn.

"Your hands are shaking." Pacifica smirked at the boy. "Something wrong? Is the lotion too cold for your hands?"

"Nah. In fact, I think you need a little more sunscreen." Dipper squirted some more sunscreen on her back and Pacifica hissed at the cool lotion on her burned skin.

Dipper covered every spot on her back in sunscreen, rubbing the skin repeatedly in circles. He felt a little more relaxed after a while, and he also kneaded the area of her shoulder blades and squeezed her shoulders. Pacifica hummed appreciatively at the improvised massage. Once he was done, Dipper gave her a pat on the back and brushed his hands clean on his belly.

"Wow. That was actually great." Pacifica praised him. "Don't you think?"

"I guess so."

Pacifica turned her head to Dipper and saw how his face was crimson red. The heiress liked the power she was holding over him at the moment, and she decided to take her teasing even further.

"Wanna do the front now?" She smirked. "I didn't apply sunscreen there either."

"Uh…" Dipper felt dizzy to the point of losing his balance. He shook his head and gave the heiress a determined look. "Sure. Roll over."

"W-what?" Pacifica had been caught off-guard. Her smirk was replaced by a dumbfounded expression.

"C'mon." Dipper squirted some more sunscreen on his hand. "I don't want you to get sunburnt. Roll over."

"Dipper, I'm not wearing _anything_ on my chest." She hissed.

"Me neither." He smirked.

"It's obviously not the same!" Pacifica blurted out. "Imagine the face of your sister if she caught us with your hands all over my—"

"Haha, don't worry. I was just messing with you." Dipper giggled. "Oh, boy. You should've seen your face."

"It wasn't funny." She fastened her bikini top and threw Dipper a pool slipper.

Pacifica was left with a thoughtful expression and a flush on her cheeks. Her plan of mocking the boy had completely backfired, and he was now laughing whereas she was flustered. He had outplayed her. The heiress gave a lopsided smile and considered to be more thoughtful from now on when it came to teasing Dipper.

"Oh, well." Dipper sighed happily after laughing for a while. "It's a pity all this sunscreen is going to be wasted."

"Don't waste it then." Pacifica lay on her back, prompting herself on her elbows, and patted her belly. "Apply it here."

"Determined to the very end, huh?" Dipper sat beside her.

"It's not like you aren't having fun. I can see you _really_ like this." She commented in a mysterious tone.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what she was talking about. He then glanced down at his swimming trunks and flustered. Dipper quickly sat in a way that dissimulated the tent in his trunks better, and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, um… That happens sometimes."

"Uh-huh." Pacifica smirked.

The moment Dipper's hands landed on her belly, she twitched and giggled.

"Careful!" She protested between giggles. Her belly was very, very ticklish.

Dipper continued extending the sunscreen more gently, and then he looked aside all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Pacifica was confused at his reaction.

"I um…" Dipper flustered heavily. "I can see you _really_ like it too."

"What?"

Pacifica glanced down at herself, completely confused. She was a girl; she didn't have anything to form a tent in her swimsuit like Dipper did. She however noticed something new in her bikini top. In the center of her breasts, there were two hard nipples poking through the fabric. Pacifica's eyes bulged out and she quickly covered her chest with her forearm.

"Oh my gosh! Everybody can see everything!" She freaked out and decided that was the last time she wore a top with fabric so thin. "Why didn't you say anything earlier!?"

"Well, I… Uh… You're pretty." Dipper babbled.

Pacifica glared at him for a few seconds, long enough for Dipper to cower back, and then she sighed and kept her bikini top covered with her forearms.

"Shut up and finish applying the sunscreen before Mabel comes back." She hissed.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Mabel came back a few minutes later. She saw the couple lying on their backs on their towels. The cheerful brunette was carrying a huge bowl in her hands and a broad smile on her face. The bowl was filled up entirely with ice cream.

"Check out how many ice cream they brought!" Mabel sat next to Pacifica and placed the bowl in the center.

Dipper and Pacifica sat up and had a look. There was enough ice cream in the big bowl to fill up two or three buckets. It was strawberry ice-cream, with nuts and a few chopped fresh strawberries in it.

Pacifica was more impressed by the size of it rather than by all the decoration.

"Is this all the ice cream? You didn't save any of it for later?" The heiress raised an eyebrow.

"Um… Maybe?" Mabel giggled. "C'mon, it's not like you can't buy more later!"

"And you pretend us to eat all of this in a single go?"

"Haha, of course." Mabel puffed out her chest, proud as a peacock. "Leave that to Mabel!"

Mabel handled them some spoons. Pacifica rolled her eyes and took a small spoonful to try the ice cream. She wasn't particularly hungry. Dipper, on the other hand, took a big spoonful and engulfed it with desperation. He had skipped breakfast after all, and he was very hungry.

"Anything happened while I was out?" Mabel asked, her mouth full.

Pacifica kept a cool face, but Dipper chocked in his ice cream.

"Nothing in particular." Pacifica lied. She hoped Mabel attributed Dipper's coughing to the amounts of ice cream he was shoving in his mouth.

Mabel analyzed the couple for a few seconds, and decided Dipper was the weakest link, and therefore the easiest to attack and get some information from.

"Something wrong, bro-bro?" She waggled her eyebrows playfully. "Maybe something… caught your eye?"

"Nope." Dipper shook his head. "I'm not talking. Too busy eating."

"Something very embarrassing must've happened then!" Mabel grinned from ear to ear. "Tell me, tell me! C'mooooooon."

Pacifica pulled Dipper closer and whispered into his ear.

"Let's give her a lesson about where she can stick her nose." She whispered her plan to the boy, and Dipper nodded.

"Alright." Dipper left his spoon in the bowl. "I'm telling you, but it's very embarrassing. Come closer so that I can whisper it."

"Sure!"

Mabel leaned closer. Dipper then grabbed her hair and flipped it over her head, blinding her with brunette locks. Mabel, startled, reached out to grab onto something and locate herself, but Pacifica was faster. She pulled at the back of Mabel's swimsuit and dropped a ball of ice cream into it.

The cheerful brunette squeaked at the icy sensation rolling down her back, she stood up and ran blindly while screaming until she fell into the pool. Dipper and Pacifica dropped to the ground and began rolling in laughter.

"Why did you do that?" Mabel climbed out of the pool, a frown on her face. "That was mean."

"That was as mean as you invading our privacy all the time." Pacifica remarked.

"What?" Mabel was genuinely surprised. "But I've seen you laughing at it!"

"It's funny sometimes, but you are doing it all the time and it's getting annoying."

Mabel looked at her brother for confirmation, and Dipper gave her a more or less gesture with his hand.

"Fine." The cheerful brunette sighed. "I'll tone down the teasing. But you two are buttfaces for wasting a whole ball of ice cream in this prank."

"Would some more ice cream cheer you up?" Dipper offered her the spoon.

"You know it will!" Mabel grinned and sat again near the bowl.

They continued eating from the bowl until it was half empty. Having Mabel's word that she would tone it down, Pacifica decided to go a little bolder in the relationship department. Pacifica grabbed an full strawberry from the ice cream and offered it to Dipper. The boy flustered at first, but then he timidly took the strawberry in his mouth from Pacifica's hand. It was now Pacifica's time to fluster, since she had been fantasizing to do that for a while. Mabel snickered at the couple. Dipper then grabbed another full strawberry and did the same to Pacifica.

After a while, a good deal of the ice cream was already gone. Dipper was still hungry and he kept taking spoonful after spoonful. Mabel loved ice cream and, despite not being hungry anymore, she was also taking spoonful after spoonful. Pacifica on the other hand was full and didn't want anymore.

The heiress whispered something into Dipper's ear, stood up and left. Dipper's spoon slipped off his hand and hit the bowl as his cheeks flushed crimson red.

"I'm trying my best not to 'invade your privacy', bro-bro." Mabel looked at her brother slyly.

"S-she just told me to meet her in her room when I'm done, and that she has a gift for me." Dipper gulped.

"Oh, wow!" Mabel gasped. "I genuinely had nothing to do with this."

"What?"

"Nothing." Mabel quickly took another spoonful to keep her mouth from slipping anything else.

Dipper looked bewilderedly at his sister. He had no idea about what she could have done. The boy cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand, stood up and left to the manor to find out what the gift was.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **!SMEES TI TAHW TON SI TFIG S'ACIFICAP**

* * *

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Rob Lowe:** Don't worry, it tickles! **  
**

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **· Mabel definitely has something to do with Pacifica's _gift_.**

 **· Mabel wanted Wendy to drop by to make Dipper realize that he liked Pacifica over Wendy. Despite poking fun at them, she is also trying her best to aid the couple.**

 **· Dipper got the fork scars of his forearm in Sock Opera. They have a very small role in the story later.**

 **· Notice that Dipper is the only one that doesn't nickname Pacifica as Paz. He has a better nickname in mind.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.**


	15. The Last Wish: Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Episode 3: The Last Wish - Act 1: Mabel the teaser.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 4: Of videogames and chickens]**

 **[Act 1: Sunday - part 3]**

Dipper knocked on the heiress' door. His face was flushed red, and his hands were damp in sweat. Dipper had no idea what the gift could be but, given how she had whispered it, he couldn't help but feel nervous. He had taken a quick shower and changed into clean clothes just in case before he went there.

Nobody replied to the door.

"Pacifica?" Dipper opened the door and took a peek inside the bedroom.

"Dipper!" Came a voice from the door to the small bathroom inside the bedroom. "Come in and wait! I'm taking a shower to clean all this pool chlorine!"

The boy came in hesitantly. He had never seen the inside of Pacifica's room before. It was however as he had expected: Big. Everything in the room was big. On one wall, there were two nightstands one at each side of the enormous four poster bed. The bed sheets were made of silk, colored in purple patterns. On another wall, there was a balcony that led outside. In the corner of these two walls, there was a corner L shaped desk with a laptop, several notebooks and other study material on it. On the remaining wall, there was a flat screen wall TV, with a couch in front of it and two doors at each side. One door Dipper assumed it lead to her small bathroom since he could hear the water running behind it. Behind the other, Dipper found a closet almost as big as the bedroom itself, with rows of hangers and a three mirrors wall at the end of it.

"No wonders she gets cold at night." Dipper murmured. "Heating this up is impossible. This bedroom alone is almost as big as the Shack."

Dipper lay on Pacifica's bed and sighed. He dried his sweaty hands in his shorts. There was something odd with the bed. It was fantastic, made of memory foam, but there was a harder area on the pillow. Dipper slid his hand under the cover and found a wad of $20 inside it.

"I don't know why this doesn't surprise me." He chuckled.

Pacifica began singing in the shower, and Dipper smiled. He remembered the competition Mabel and she had in the Shack. Dipper knew his sister sang passionately, but Pacifica knew how to hit all the right tones.

Lying on her bed, however, wasn't helping with his nervousness. He stood up and went to the L shaped corner desk to distract himself. Dipper had a look at the notebooks. They were all school material. Curiosity urged him to open some drawers. The first one had pencils, rulers, and compasses. More school material. The second one had more of the same, but Dipper noticed something when he was about to close it: It seemed smaller. The boy pulled out the drawer and found that the drawer had a false bottom. Dipper was glad he had remembered last year when he was setting up a desk in his house, and the spare bottom board for the drawer gave him the false bottom idea. Dipper removed the false bottom and found a small notebook. It was a sketchbook. He opened it and gasped.

"She said she wanted to be a fashion designer." Dipper murmured as he turned a few pages and marveled in all the different and colorful dress designs.

Dipper had no idea about fashion, but he thought they were pretty. He guessed Pacifica had the sketchbook hidden since her parents probably wanted her to work in Preston's company when she was older. Dipper wondered how many drawings she had done, and skipped to the middle of the sketchbook. The pages were empty there but, a few pages before the end of the book, Dipper found there several drawings that made him fluster red.

Pacifica could apparently draw people beside dresses. The last pages of the sketchbook had drawings of Dipper where he appeared shirtless and chopping wood in most of them. Dipper felt embarrassed because he in no way had the muscular tone displayed in the drawings. A few pages later there was a drawing of him feeding Pacifica a strawberry. Dipper thought it cute and was glad about doing that a few hours before. It had been apparently some kind of secret fantasy for Pacifica. The next page had a drawing of them kissing, and Dipper smiled and felt flustered. The page after that, the last one, had several doodles, most of them crossed out. It seemed Pacifica had tried to redraw the same thing over and over again until she got it right. The last doodle wasn't crossed out and it featured Dipper standing, with a towel over his shoulder and completely naked. Dipper's eyes bulged out, since Pacifica had been quite generous when drawing his private parts, and he immediately closed and put the sketchbook back where he had found it. Dipper now had no doubts about how good of a look Pacifica had in their earlier bathroom incident. The boy sat on the edge of the bed and covered his face with his hands. Playing detective had rendered him even more nervous.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Pacifica walked out wearing a purple bathrobe.

"There you are." She smiled. "Let's get to it then."

Pacifica walked up to the boy and kneeled in front of him. Dipper gulped and felt his throat tightening. His hands began sweating buckets.

"Get these out of the way, Dipper!" Pacifica grabbed his knees and spread his legs open. "I can't reach it like that."

Dipper thought he would faint in nervousness.

The heiress then bent over, reached under the bed and pulled out a duffel bag.

"Can you get this working on that TV?" She dropped the bag on Dipper's lap.

"Uh…"

Dipper's blood was mainly distributed between his cheeks and his groin, and he was too dizzy to think properly. The boy shook his head and opened the bag. There was a videogame console and a few games inside it.

"S-sure, yeah." He raised an eyebrow at Pacifica and sighed in relief when he realized it had all been a misunderstanding on his part.

"Are you okay? You look as if you had a stomach ache." Pacifica noticed Dipper's crimson red face. She pressed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "Ugh. You're sweating like crazy. You shouldn't have eaten so much ice cream. C'mere."

Pacifica grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the bathroom before he had a second to protest. The bathroom was, as Dipper had imagined, very well supplied for a small bathroom. It had a shower, a toilet, a sink with a mirror, and a hairdresser sink. The latter caught Dipper attention, since it wasn't a common thing in a bathroom. He guessed it was obvious Pacifica had one of those given how much her hair stood out.

Dipper washed his face in the sink and dried it in a towel. He felt really relieved afterwards.

"So…" Dipper looked at Pacifica up and down. "You're done with your shower?"

"Kinda." Pacifica ran a hand through her hair. "Now I have to do my hair."

"But… didn't you just have a shower?" Dipper raised an eyebrow, completely confused.

"If only it were that simple." Pacifica chuckled. "I have to apply the conditioner now that it's damp." She explained. "It's hard to do by myself, so I usually have a maidservant to help me but…"

Dipper nodded and felt a little guilty. Pacifica had given the servants a week off just in case any of them gave her away to her parents about this extended sleepover she was having with the twins.

"Maybe I could help?" Dipper offered.

"Um…" Pacifica looked at him doubtfully. "Okay, but be careful. I really, really like my hair. Grab the shampoo and the conditioner from the drawers."

Pacifica sat back on the hairdresser chair and made sure her long blond mane pooled into the sink. Dipper in the meantime grabbed the first two bottles he found in the drawers under the sink.

"These ones?" He showed her, and Pacifica nodded.

Dipper opened the shampoo and smelled it. The scent was lilacs and he smiled.

"So…" Dipper walked behind her. "I guess it's rinse, lather and wash, right?"

"It's rinse, small condition, lather up from root to end, wash, condition again, cold wash and then dry it up." Pacifica instructed him.

The boy couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise, and also be very thankful that he didn't have to deal with all of that, since his hair was short by comparison. Dipper rinsed her hair up with warm water, and then he began applying a small condition.

"Why am I doing this before lathering it up?" He asked, doubtful about the effectiveness of the procedure.

"It protects the ends from drying later when washing it, so the hair ends up smoother and shinier. Duh." She made the statement as if everyone knew that.

"Right." Dipper decided to trust her, since she was the one with the pretty hair.

"Ow! Hey! Watch the pulls!" She protested.

"Sorry." He apologized and continued applying the condition slowly.

Pacifica closed her eyes and rejoiced in the touch on her hair. Dipper, on the other hand, was completely mesmerized by it. Her hair felt so silky in his hands he thought it couldn't be real. He stroked the long blond locks slowly, as to make the moment last as long as possible. Dipper then realized he was missing a very special part. He grabbed Pacifica's bell-shaped bangs and pushed them back over the head.

Dipper thought she looked weird without the bangs covering her forehead. It was as if he was seeing her face for the first time. He got distracted and stopped stroking her hair for second. Pacifica then opened her eyes to see why he had stopped, and Dipper got intimidated by her blue eyes. Without the eyeshadow or the bell-shaped bangs, her face had been completely white until a second ago, when she had opened her eyelids and had exposed her penetrating blue eyes. Dipper broke eye contact and flustered as he continued applying the condition to her hair. He didn't wonder anymore why she always wore eye shadow or why she combed her hair like that. Her eyes made her facial expression to intimidating without those.

"Now what?" Dipper asked after finishing applying the conditioner.

"Now the shampoo. Rub the scalp with it."

The boy rubbed his hands together to extend the shampoo properly, and then lathered her head. He attempted circular motions at first, but her hair got tangled, so Dipper moved to vertical strokes. He lathered her hair from root to end, beginning close to her forehead and going all the way down to the sink. He pressed his finger pads on her scalp and caressed it tenderly.

"Mmmm." Pacifica moaned at the caresses. "You're pretty good at this. I'll make you do it every day."

"I like it too." Dipper smiled as he washed her hair up. "The conditioner now?"

"Yes. Don't apply it on the root this time."

Once her hair was conditioned, Dipper washed his hands clean and stared at her expectantly.

"So…" He scratched his cheek. "How long do you need to have the hair like that?"

"Two or three minutes is fine. The longer, the better."

Dipper spent this time examining her facial features. He considered her pretty; nothing spectacular, but pretty still. He started on her forehead, something he was seeing today for the first time, then her pointy nose, her chin, and then his eyes caught something that made them widen like saucers. Pacifica's bathrobe had moved slightly when she had sat back earlier, and there was a big gap between the fabric and her chest, leaving a generous cleavage. The boy immediately averted his gaze out of respect, but he flustered nonetheless. He was certain he had seen the pink areola of a nipple partially.

"Are you alright now?" Pacifica asked all of a sudden and Dipper yelped, caught completely off-guard. "Dipper?"

"What? Me?" He tittered. "Yes! I'm fine now. I guess it was the uh… the heat! Yeah, the heat." He fanned himself with his hand. "Washing my face with cool water earlier really helped."

"Good to know." Pacifica fixed her bathrobe out of habit, unaware that she had just ruined Dipper's view. "Tell me about this Journal of yours while we wait."

The boy perked up almost immediately, and began talking excitedly about his favorite topic. Pacifica smiled and relaxed. She wasn't really interested; she just wanted to make the wait easier for him, since he had helped her with her hair. The heiress began playing with the cord tying up her bathrobe. She moved it like a fan, she swayed it left and right, and then it accidentally untied. Her bathrobe fell open and rendered her completely naked. Dipper's voice got caught in his throat, and Pacifica hurriedly closed her legs and pulled her bathrobe back together, all at the same time. The heiress glanced up at Dipper in hopes that maybe he hadn't seen her completely exposed, but Dipper's face gave him away. His cheeks, his forehead, even his ears, they were all flushed crimson red. His eyes were bulging out and looking at everything in the bathroom except at Pacifica, and his forehead was beginning to sweat buckets.

"Wait a second…" Pacifica recognized the expression. "I saw that face before!"

"W-what?" Dipper stammered.

"Earlier in my bedroom, you thought I had called you to do something... dirty?" Pacifica narrowed her eyes and flushed red.

"I uh…" Dipper tittered and scratched the back of his head. "Well…"

"I knew it!" Pacifica burst into giggles. "You're so obvious, Dork!"

"Oh, c'mon!" Dipper protested. "What do you want me to think if you kneel in front of me and open my legs?"

"That I want to reach something under the bed and your legs are in the way?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes… but not after you whispered that I had to come alone to your room because you had a gift for me!"

"Mabel said you liked to have your surprises whispered into your ear and given in private. I thought it was weird but…" Pacifica's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh. You think Mabel just played us?"

"She has totally played us." Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your sister is some kind of mastermind. I'm even worried." Pacifica said very seriously, and then she smiled teasingly. "So, earlier when I reached under the bed, you thought I was going to…"

"Yeah, I almost fainted." Dipper admitted, his cheeks still crimson red.

Pacifica burst into laughter. She laughed so loudly she had to slap her thighs. Dipper rolled his eyes and opened the cool water tap.

"The three minutes are up. Chill out." He smiled when Pacifica stopped laughing to inhale sharply at the cold water washing her hair.

Dipper finished with her hair and handled her a towel. Pacifica stood up and began drying up her hair

"You better leave and get the console ready." Pacifica pointed at the door. "I don't want you _fainting_ while I'm getting dressed here."

"Ohh, I'm going to beat you in the video console for that." Dipper chuckled and left the bathroom.

After closing the door behind himself, he sighed in complete relief. Pacifica had taken the misinterpretation and the accident rather lightly, and he was relieved because of it. It seemed there won't be a single day without a mess up.

Dipper grabbed the video console and plugged it to the TV. He then had a look at the videogames.

"Jeez, this one is terrible." The first game he had grabbed wasn't of his taste, and he tossed it onto the couch.

Pacifica came out of the bathroom, now fully dressed up in her daily outfit.

"How's my hair?" She walked towards him while tossing her hair, long full locks of blond color with a sheen of gold under the sunlight coming through the windows.

With her hair now covering her forehead again and her eyeshadow applied, her blue eyes neither stood out that much anymore nor they were intimidating. Dipper smiled at her appearance.

"Dipper?" She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh!" He shook his head and flushed. "Sorry. I was… thinking."

"I'll take that then as an _'It looks great, Pacifica'_." Pacifica giggled. She looked at the video console. "Is it ready? Can we play now?"

"Yeah. Which game do you want to play?"

"Um…" Pacifica didn't have any prior experience with videogames, and she was at a complete loss of words. She grabbed the first game at hand, which was the one Dipper had tossed onto the couch earlier. "How about this one? Racing Cars 2012…" Pacifica frowned. "Huh. How does a game with a name so awful get so many awards?"

"That," Dipper chuckled." nobody knows. In fact, that game is pretty much the same every year."

"Okay. What about this one?" She grabbed another game at random, but she regretted it quickly. "Ugh, Tennis Simulator? No, thank you very much. I have enough tennis in my life already." She tossed the game next to the car racing one.

"How about I pick the game?" Dipper rummaged in the bag. "Here. Call of Battlefield: Modern Shooting 3." He read the cover.

"Is that one good?" Pacifica grabbed it to read the reverse.

"Eh. More or less." Dipper shrugged. "They release a new one every year, but it's exactly the same. If you have played one, you have played them all."

"I haven't played any." Pacifica smiled apologetically.

"You have a video console and all these games, but you haven't played any?" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"I bought the video console this week." She explained.

"Ohhh!" Dipper grinned from ear to ear. "That changes everything. You get comfortable on that couch, because we have a very long afternoon of playing ahead of us."

They sat on the couch and each of them grabbed a controller. Pacifica quickly memorized where each key was while Dipper started the game.

"Alright, let's begin with a one on one." Dipper set the match and then pointed at Pacifica's controller. "These two are for moving and aiming, this one is for jumping, and this one is for shooting."

Pacifica nodded and gave it a test run. Everything seemed to work. The match went a little slowly. Dipper, used to the controls and the map, managed to kill Pacifica three times in a row. The heiress then got upset and her competitive vein kicked in. She leaned forwards, closer to the screen. She paid special attention to the minimap until she memorized it, and then it was a matter of watching Dipper's side of the screen. The heiress soon picked up and the match ended up in 16-9 in her favor.

"Yes! I won!" She yelled jubilantly and unnecessarily patted Dipper's thigh so that he looked at the screen.

"Not bad." He smiled. "Was this really your first time playing this?"

"Yeah. It was easy, though. Simple eye-hand coordination." She shrugged, suddenly glad her tennis experience had turned out to become somehow handy. "Does this have like cooperative missions or something like that?" She asked eagerly.

"Sure. Let's play the first one." Dipper set the mission up and read the objectives. "We have to… let's see… hold our position in that building and destroy a tank when it comes down the street."

And it went all downhill from there.

Pacifica's competitive vein demanded her to achieve the highest score, which made her leave Dipper behind many times and therefore ruined the team play. But, worst of all, they lost the match in the last second.

"Really!?" Pacifica burst out. "You had to lose the rocket launcher in the last second?"

"Hey, I had to pull out my rifle." Dipper protested. "I was getting shot at from everywhere. I thought you were covering me."

"I WAS covering you."

Dipper had a brief look at the game report and sighed.

"You have 26 kills, but they are all headshots." He stated.

"Well, duh. They give the biggest score." Pacifica said matter-of-factly.

"And they also take time more time." Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose. "Pacifica, in the time it took you to get those headshots, you could have killed twice as many enemies with bodyshots and I wouldn't have been so suppressed."

"So it's my fault?" Pacifica raised her eyebrows in feigned surprise. "Check the score. Who's at the top? Me. I did better in the match. It's not my fault you're terrible at videogames."

"Teamplay is not about getting the higher score." He murmured.

Dipper had stopped having fun some time ago. Pacifica was way too competitive, and way too good at that game to even reason with her. Dipper tapped his chin thoughtfully as he thought of a way of giving her a little taste of her own medicine. An idea popped into his head, and he smiled.

"Wanna try a different game?" He suggested. "This one doesn't look entertaining anymore."

"Fine." She grumbled.

The boy rummaged in the duffel bag and picked up a fighting game. He ran the video console with the game and set a one versus one after explaining her the controls.

The match went quicker this time. Dipper player effortlessly, only to show her the basics, and let Pacifica win. After that, they started a cooperative game, and it was Pacifica's turn to be clumsy at the game. It didn't matter how good her eye-hand coordination was, because this game wasn't about that. This game was about experience, about knowing combos and about knowing characters, something that Dipper had a lot of. Dipper however didn't mock her or pushed her to do better. He simply smirked whenever he stole Pacifica's score. At the end of the match, Pacifica had run out of extra lives and Dipper alone had finished the level with a score of 540-10 in his favor.

"Fine." Pacifica had her arms crossed and she was upset. "You can mock me now. I deserve it for being a total jerk earlier."

"I'm not going to mock you." Dipper smiled and left the controller on the table.

"What?" Pacifica was astonished.

"I'm not mad at you." He nudged her knee with his. "These things happen, especially if it's the first time you're playing those games."

"Then…" She gave him a hopeful look. "…you forgive me for being so harsh earlier?"

"Of course I do." He gave her a warm smile and pecked her on the cheek to prove it.

The heiress flustered terribly. Dipper had just broken his earlier in the day decision of not giving her any more kisses, but she was definitely not complaining about it. She ran a hand through her hair to dissimulate her flustering and looked at the games bag.

"So… you are there any games that are fun but not competitive so that I don't bicker with you?" She asked doubtfully. Competing was most of the fun for her.

"Let me see." Dipper rummaged in the duffel bag. He discarded sports, shooters, races and fighting games, and that left him with only one. "This one is about solving puzzles by opening portals in walls, floors and ceilings. It's pretty good, and it comes with a cooperative."

"Sounds good." She gave him a small smile. At this point, she would play anything with him just to compensate being harsh earlier.

The game was a success, and they played it for hours. At first, they struggled a little to get coordinated, but soon they became a great team and grew so confident they felt like joking about the game.

"This game is fun; I'll give you that, but it's so ridiculous!" Pacifica giggled. "We're robots that talk only gibberish, and we're chasing a crew with guns that open portals on walls! It makes no sense at all!"

"I guess you don't want us to keep going?" Dipper smirked and stopped his character.

The game didn't allow Pacifica to continue to the next room without Dipper's character standing by the door, and the heiress gave him a small playful frown.

"Shut up and follow me, Dork." She displayed her competitive smirk again. "I think I know how to solve this puzzle."

Once they finished the game, they left their controllers on the table and sat back to sigh happily at the fulfilling experience. Pacifica then snuggled a little closer, and nudged him playfully. It was a hint, and she expected Dipper to catch it, but he was completely oblivious at it. After another nudge answered with a confused look, Pacifica groaned softly and gave up.

Dipper scratched his cheek. He wasn't sure of what had just happened. He however had something in mind he had wanted to do for a while. The boy feigned a yawn, stretched himself, and rested his arm on top of the back of the couch, behind Pacifica, only to drop it over her shoulders.

"Seriously?" Pacifica looked at his arm in amusement and commented sarcastically. "You're very subtle."

"Sorry." Dipper retrieved his arm quickly and flushed in embarrassment.

"No, you Dork." Pacifica grabbed his arm and placed it back over her shoulders. "That's what I wanted earlier."

Dipper realized, and also decided, that very moment that he would never understand women. That said, he squeezed her little and Pacifica snuggled closer to rejoice in his body heat. Dipper moved his hand to her belly, it was still his favorite part and he wanted to touch it, but he stopped in the last second and hesitated. Pacifica rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. Dipper smiled then, and caressed it very lightly. Even though her belly wasn't bare now, she was wearing her short purple dress, it was still too ticklish and the heiress giggled. She moved closer and nuzzled her nose on Dipper's cheek. She felt special, and her heart fluttered. She wanted him to make a move.

There was a knock on the door. Immediately afterwards, Mabel burst into the bedroom. She was partially covered in bird plumage.

"Oh my gosh, Pacifica!" She yelled. "There is something wrong with the peacocks!"

Dipper and Pacifica quickly broke apart, Dipper way more flushed red than the heiress.

 _'At least Mabel knocked on the door this time. Even if she didn't wait for a response to come in.'_ She gave a groan at her train of thought.

"What happened now?" Pacifica asked tiredly.

"So, I was searching for the Northwest's hidden treasure in the garden…"

Dipper gave a look at Pacifica and she shrugged in confusion. There was no such treasure, or at least she had never heard of it.

"…and I found a peacock! We became best friends, and he must've told the others, because they all began following me everywhere. I eventually ended up surrounded and I had to fight my way out with my teeth and nails and—"

"Have you hurt the peacocks?" Pacifica narrowed her eyes and turned serious.

"Nah." Mabel waved her hand dismissively. "I made up the last part to add some action to the story. They did follow me around though. Like Norman!" Mabel then gasped. "You think the peacocks could be disguised gnomes? In any case, it's an excuse as good as any other to come and see what you lovebirds are doing." She giggled.

"Hmm… That's weird." Pacifica tapped her chin thoughtfully for a while. "Oh! I know why they did that. Poor birds are hungry. The servants aren't here to feed them after all."

"We always get interrupted one way or the other, huh?" Dipper chuckled. "Alright, let's go feed them before they decide to storm the kitchen. I didn't count them, but I'm sure there are more than twenty peacocks out there."

"Thirty five." Pacifica corrected.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

The three preteens walked through the garden to the peacock's pens. Dipper had a big sack of kibble he had offered to carry for Pacifica. Every peacock that saw them began to follow them, quickly forming a small bird procession behind them.

"Good thing your family has peacocks instead of ostriches. I wouldn't want to be followed by those." Dipper joked.

"Yeah, good luck running away from one of those. Did you know they are 9 feet tall and can run at 40 miles per hour?" Pacifica explained.

"Attention passengers, we are going through some nerd turbulence. Please cover your ears for the next ten minutes." Mabel joked.

"How do you know so much about ostriches?" Dipper asked, ignoring his sister.

"My father wanted to have some of those too, but it seems they are a little too aggressive. They wouldn't get along with the peacocks."

They reached the pens. Peacocks began to swarm from everywhere, surrounding Dipper since he was the one with the sack.

"Um… Pacifica? I don't like the way they are looking at me." Dipper said, uneasy by all the birds looking at him hungrily. "They're not carnivorous, are they?"

Pacifica chuckled and approached the boy. The peacocks, fearful of being stepped on, moved aside. The heiress took two handfuls of the kibble and threw them away. The birds as ran towards the food as if they were on fire and it was water.

"They sure were hungry, which reminds me of this." Pacifica took another handful and whistled with her free hand. "Peepy! Come here!" She yelled at the peacock's pen.

A small white chicken ran out of the pen and towards Pacifica. The heiress squatted, taking the chicken in her arms.

"There you go! Who has been a good chicken, huh?" She said, allowing it to peck the kibble from her hand while petting it with the other one. The chicken happily rubbed its head on the heiress, who giggled in delight.

Mabel and Dipper shared an astonished look. They definitely did not expect Pacifica to be so caring with a barnyard animal.

"Um… Pacifica? Who is that?" Mabel asked, curious.

"This is Peepy. I got her at your uncle's Mystery Fair. I couldn't just get rid of her so I hid Peepy in the peacock's pen. My parents don't know of her and probably wouldn't allow me to keep the chicken, so I trained her to stay hidden in the pen." She explained.

"Of course! "The memory had suddenly come back to Mabel's head." That day at the fair! After you didn't win Waddles, you went home with a chicken pecking your head!"

"What do you mean 'after I didn't win Waddles'? I never played for Waddles." Pacifica was confused.

"It's a long story. You see…" Dipper explained the events of that day, trying to avoid some embarrassing scenes which Mabel added nonetheless.

"You really expect me to believe you travelled in time?" Pacifica said, skeptical.

"Twice!" Mabel chirped. "It's true! When I helped Dipper, you won Waddles and took him with you."

Pacifica thought about it. It was true that she had mocked Mabel that day at the fair solely for the purpose of making the brunette refuse to play for the pig so that she could try and win it later, but the fact that the twins had managed to time travel was too much.

"Dippingsauce was unwilling to believe that he was fated to have a bad day at the fair, but in the end I had to prove him wrong with all the time travelling." Mabel said proudly.

"It wasn't like that." Dipper argued. However, deep within his conspiracy seeking trained mind, he began to tie loose ends. That day at the fair he had tried to mess with fate. If he would have been successful, Pacifica wouldn't have Peepy now. _'Maybe all the fate stuff is true after all, and she and I are linked somehow.'_ Dipper thought.

"I don't know what to think about that. All I know is that I'm happy I ended up with Peepy instead of Waddles." The heiress shrugged.

"Yeah, where would you hide a pig in here?" Dipper agreed.

"Probably in the kitchen." Pacifica joked.

"You wouldn't!" Mabel gasped in horror.

"Of course not. It was a joke." She laughed.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Pacifica and the twins were watching TV in her bedroom's couch.

 _"Are you tired of placing your lunchbox in the refrigerator, only to find out the refrigerator ate you food?"_ The salesman spoke as a woman pulled an empty lunch box out of the refrigerator. _"The solution for you is the fridge locker! This device is the pinnacle of human ingenuity, making it the food security system of the future. You have expired bread? Put it in your fridge locker, make it better bread!"_ The man on the commercial showed a white cage-like box. _"Are you tired of your children always stealing from your fridge? Throw your food into this portable Fort Knox. They won't get it! It's well ventilated so that you can keep your pets inside of it. This piece of advance technology was designed in subterranean laboratories by reptilian humanoids."_

"What the heck are we watching?" Pacifica complained. They had been switching channels for a while without finding anything of interest.

"TV is surely terrible these days. Even commercials have turned bad." Dipper agreed.

"I'm bored." The heiress complained.

Mabel stared blankly at the TV screen until she had an idea.

"Oh! That door back there goes to your closet, right?" She asked eagerly. Pacifica nodded, not knowing what to expect from the chirpy preteen. "Let's do a fashion show! You will be the judge, Dipper, and we will be the models!" She cheered.

Dipper perked up at being addressed. He had been zoning out so he had no idea what his sister had said.

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged, deciding it best to agree.

"Let's go, Paz!" She tugged at Pacifica's sleeve, dragging her inside of the closet room.

Pacifica was not very fond of lending her designer clothes to Mabel, but she had given her a sweater a few days ago, so the heiress was not about to deny her this. They had more or less the same height, Mabel perhaps being a millimeter taller than Pacifica, so she didn't have to worry about her clothes giving in.

"Whoa, you have lots of clothes." Mabel gaped at the sight of the rows of hanging dresses, shirts, sweaters and other clothes.

"Yeah. Pick whichever you like."

The heiress grabbed a beautiful lake foam green dress for herself. She positioned herself where she could hide the box with Dipper's picture in it so to avoid Mabel from finding it. Mabel had a look at the amounts of clothes and she finally decided to try a turquoise dress. She began to undress herself with her back at the heiress. Pacifica thought this could be somewhat awkward, but she guessed there was no problem as they were not going to change their underwear anyways. She began to undress herself too, more easily than Mabel since she was wearing only her purple dress instead of the sweater-skirt combination of the chirpy preteen. However, when she glanced at Mabel, there was something odd on her bare back.

"Wait, Mabel?" Pacifica called her. She was about to ask her why she wasn't wearing a bra but, as the brunette turned, Pacifica had her answer already. She didn't need a bra yet. The heiress averted her sight from the brunette's naked chest a little embarrassed.

"What?" Mabel asked, looking at Pacifica.

"Nevermind." Pacifica muttered. She guessed not everyone hit puberty at the same time. She slid herself inside of the red dress and adjusted her chest in it.

"Um... I don't think this one fits me properly" Mabel said, her turquoise dress on.

"Why?"

"It's... a little loose here." She cupped the chest of the dress.

Pacifica approached to see what Mabel was talking about. The dress, made to the milliliter to Pacifica's size, was loose on Mabel's chest. Mabel compared her dress to Pacifica's and felt a little bashful about her lack of breast development.

"This was a bad idea." She muttered, beginning to take off the dress.

"Wait." The heiress stopped her. "I have an idea." She reached into one of her winter clothes' drawers and gave Mabel a padded bra. "Put this on."

Mabel took the article of clothing and eyed Pacifica curiously.

"Does this mean...?" She poked Pacifica's breast through the dress.

"Hey!" Pacifica jumped back, startled and blushing at Mabel's action. "What are you doing!?"

"Sorry, I wanted to know if that was also stuffed." Mabel giggled.

"Of course not! This is all mine!" Pacifica said proudly. "Now put that on and let's make your brother's jaw hit the floor."

Mabel, cheered again, put on the article of clothing correcting her lack of breasts and the dress fitted her properly.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Dipper had been sat on the couch for a quarter of hour. He guessed that was what it felt like to go shopping with a girl, only that like this he didn't have to carry any bags. That however didn't spare him of all the boring waiting in the couch for them to finish putting on their dresses.

He finally heard the door opening. Mabel was the first to come out. She was wearing a turquoise dress with blue high heels.

"Hey Dipper, look! Check out who hit puberty! I am five inches and one milliliter taller than you now!" She giggled as she clumsily walked her way towards his brother in the high heels.

"What the…?" Dipper couldn't help but stare at his sister's now clearly bigger chest. "How did that happen?"

"Oh, this? Pacifica gave me a fake bra." She explained. Dipper raised an eyebrow, making an unspoken question to his sister. "Huh? No, bro-bro. Pacifica isn't wearing a fake bra at all; I already checked that." She giggled and made Dipper blush.

The brunette walked up to Dipper then spun on her heels and walked back to the closet door, stumbling on the way due to her inexperience with high heels.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Wait, he has to see me first." Pacifica said from the doorframe.

Dipper gaped at the sight of the heiress. She was wearing a shining green dress ending in a gown that reached her knees. It had a rim made of white cloth flowers at the bottom of the gown. Pacifica did like Mabel had just done, walking up to Dipper, spinning and walking back next to the closet door.

However, there was a clear difference: Pacifica knew how to walk with high heels, making her look elegant, where Mabel had almost tripped and hit her face with the wall.

"So... Who won?" Mabel asked eagerly.

Dipper opened his mouth to speak but he was at a crossroads. He couldn't just say Pacifica had won since he didn't want to hurt his sister's feelings, but he couldn't just say that Mabel had won either, since Pacifica had clearly impressed him more being his girlfriend. He kept his mouth open for a little longer and then closed it.

"See? I told you he'd do that!" Mabel commented, and both girls began to laugh at Dipper's reaction, making him blush in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Dipper. We are not going to be mad at you." Pacifica reassured.

Dipper let out a deep sigh and decided to talk.

"I'd say... Pacifica won this. However," He quickly added. "No one wears a sweater like you do, sis. Not even Pacifica."

Both girls beamed at the compliment.

"You are right, bro-bro! I need one of my sweaters!"

Mabel lowered her dress and removed the bra nonchalantly while walking back into the closet, earning a flush from Pacifica at her bluntness, and a shook of Dipper's head. He hated when Mabel didn't take in consideration people's privacy, even if it was her own, and therefore he disliked when she just got naked in their shared bedroom when he was right there.

"Well, tell me now that Mabel isn't here to affect your decision." Pacifica smiled and beckoned him to stand up.

Dipper walked up to her, and quickly found out something he didn't like at all.

"It's not bad, but I see a big flaw."

Dipper squatted and raised the skirt just enough to access her feet. Pacifica flustered terribly, misinterpreting his intentions, but calmed when she realized Dipper was just removing her high heels. The boy then stood up and smiled when he realized they were now at the same height.

"Now you're perfect." He rested his hands on her hips and smiled.

"Oh my gosh…" Pacifica's eyes bulged out at her sudden idea and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Dipper, do you know how to dance? I really want to dance now that I'm wearing a dress perfect for it."

"Well…" Dipper paled at the proposition. "I can dance… but just a little. I'm not on the mood for doing it now, though." He added.

"C'mon." She gave him a pout.

"Really, you don't want to see me dancing." He reassured. "It's not pretty."

"Mmmmm fine!" Pacifica groaned. "I'll spare you today, but tomorrow we're dancing yes or yes."

"Okay." Dipper agreed reluctantly. "I can live with that."

"Am I interrupting something?" Mabel asked from the doorframe. Dipper and Pacifica were, after all, standing in a dancing position.

"Actually, for the first time… No, you aren't." Pacifica frowned.

"Good, because I'm starving." Mabel rubbed her belly, and it grumbled in response.

"The dinner staff should be about to drop by." Pacifica checked the clock on her nightstand.

"Ugh, I'm not eating anything from those guys again." Dipper protested.

"Why don't we order something to eat?" Mabel suggested.

"Like what?"

Dipper and Mabel shared a look, and Pacifica rolled her eyes. They were talking again in that twin language she didn't understand nor feel part of, so it upset her.

"Pizza. Two big pizzas for three!" Mabel chirped.

"Pizza? Isn't that the kind of food they give kids when they lose at something?" Pacifica asked genuinely.

Mabel gasped.

"Don't you dare insulting the Comfort Pizza!" She warned the heiress very seriously.

"Don't tell me you never had pizza before." Dipper raised an eyebrow and Pacifica shook her head. "More the reason to order it. We'll ask for a simple one just in case. Two prosciuttos without any extra toppings."

"I'll call them!" Mabel chirped and left the couple alone.

"Is there something I should know about this food?" Pacifica asked with a mixture of doubt and curiosity.

"All you need to know is that Mabel will add topping after topping to her slices, so don't let her touch yours if you want to keep this waistline." He pinched her belly and Pacifica giggled.

"Don't worry, Dork. My body distributes the fats to all the right places." She commented smugly.

"Oh, I've noticed that." Dipper's eyes went reflexively to her chest and then back up to her face.

Half an hour later they were all sat in the table devouring the two pizzas. Mabel had brought a few condiments from the kitchen and she was adding more toppings to her slices. Dipper, by contrast, was satisfied with the toppings the pizza had come with. Pacifica, back in her usual outfit, was staring doubtfully at her prosciutto slice, which was dripping cheese from both sides. She hesitantly gave it a nibble. Her eyes widened, the mixture of different condiments making her taste buds explode.

"Oh my gosh… This is as if someone had thrown random food on bread and cooked it, and it had gone right!" She was astounded by the new flavor and finished her slice in two more eager bites.

"You haven't seen anything, sister." Mabel smirked. "Try to do this."

Mabel rolled up her slice into a cylinder and bit it on one end, which cause most of the toppings to pour out the other end and splash on her dish. Dipper and Pacifica snickered, but Mabel didn't seem to notice what had happened, too busy chewing up what she had managed to bite off. Pacifica gave it a try nevertheless, and rolled up her slice. She liked it; she considered it a faster way of eating the slice, but she disliked the mess it made on her hands. The heiress grabbed a napkin and cleaned her hands.

When they were done with the meal, they leaned back on their chairs and sighed happily. Mabel patted her belly happily; she was full, Dipper drank some water to ease the food down and Pacifica wiped her mouth clean with another napkin.

The heiress waited for Dipper to lower his hands under the table to sneakily grab it and squeeze it. She liked the little goosebumps on her forearm whenever they did that secretly in front of Mabel. Dipper, however, was happily drumming his fingers on the table. Pacifica smirked, raised her foot under the table and stroke Dipper's leg up. The boy gasped and accidentally hit the underside of the table with his knee.

"What was that?" Mabel was suddenly snapped out of her slumber.

"I—uh…" Dipper was caught off-guard.

"I thumped my fist on the table." Pacifica repeated the motion to cover him. "I'm bored."

"Bored, huh?" Mabel tapped her chin. "Are you up to a card game?"

"Well, if you want to lose…" Pacifica smirked.

"Heh. If you're so sure," Mabel smirked. "How about we make it interesting?"

"You mean with money?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget I'm rich?"

"No, I didn't." Mabel increased her smile into a grin. "I was thinking of… _strip poker._ "

"I'm out." Dipper immediately said.

"Aw, c'mon!" Mabel whined. "Don't leave! Pacifica is staying, right?" She asked and the heiress nodded.

"I'm awful at card games, and I don't feel like losing and going naked to bed." Dipper shook his head.

"Well, the limit is in the underwear of course; I'm not going to bed naked either." Mabel rolled her eyes. "But we can't play if we're just two. Will you stay, please?" She pouted.

"Yeah, Dipper." Pacifica shrugged. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Fine." Dipper sighed. "But just one game."

"You two are _so_ going down." Pacifica grinned. "The butlers taught me how to play poker."

A few rounds later, things were making the game embarrassing for some, and funny for others. Mabel and Pacifica were even, having discarded their shoes, Pacifica's leggings and Mabel's headband. They still had a total of two articles of clothing left. Dipper, by contrast, he had started very well, but he had just lost four rounds in a row and he was down to his shorts. Mabel and Pacifica had shared giggles every round he lost in a row.

"This is the worst thing that could happen." Dipper muttered and stared at his cards. All he had was a pair of twos.

They all revealed their cards. Pacifica had three of a kind, and Mabel had two pairs.

"I lost." Dipper sighed and stood up. He hadn't even wanted to play card games, let alone one as humiliating as strip poker. "This wasn't game wasn't fun at all. I'm going to sleep." He refused to take his shorts off and left.

Pacifica's eyes widened. She hadn't wanted him to leave; she had been expecting to have a night of fun and games with Dipper, not to upset him in the first game. The heiress resentfully turned to Mabel and glared at her.

"You lost too. Take off the sweater." She attempted to humiliate the preteen.

"Alright." Mabel shrugged and took off the sweater, only to reveal she had another one below.

"Hey." Pacifica counted three articles of clothing between the two sweaters and the t-shirt Mabel wore under them. "You wore two sweaters all the time? That's cheating!"

"No, it's not!" Mabel giggled. "We didn't count each other's clothes at the start, so it's allowed!"

Pacifica stared blankly at the cheerful brunette for a few seconds and then sighed.

"I don't feel like playing anymore, and I didn't like this game either. I'm going to sleep." She stood up and left.

"Oh." Mabel was left alone in the table. "Maybe I overdid it a little… I guess I'll have to compensate them tomorrow somehow."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Pacifica put on her sleepwear and slumped onto her bed. Her hopes for having a sleepover with Dipper had been ruined since now the boy was upset. She thought of blaming it on Mabel the next morning, but whose blame had it been was unimportant at the moment.

The heiress pondered about her wish. She had no idea how much longer it would last. With or without the wish's power, her parents would eventually be done with their overseas business and they would come back. Every hour she spent away from Dipper was an hour wasted in what she considered her only chance of having a romance with the boy she had a crush on.

The heiress decided to risk it. Dipper would be upset, now but she knew a way of cheering him up. After all, she had found his weakness that very afternoon.

Pacifica got into her closet to grab a different sleepwear. She put it on, made sure her appearance was perfect in the mirror, and then left to Dipper's room. She knocked on the door and, after there wasn't any response, she poked her head inside.

"Dipper? Are you asleep?"

"Yes." Dipper grumbled. He was lying on his side with his back at the door.

"I guess you can't tell me not to come in then." She smiled.

The heiress got in the bed. She raised the sheets and took a peek at Dipper's body. He hadn't bothered to put his t-shirt back on for sleeping, and he was in his shorts. Pacifica scooted closer and threw one arm over Dipper, hugging his bare back.

Dipper's eyes then shot open when he felt the naked skin against skin contact on his back. He rolled over and stared at Pacifica's face for a second before raising the covers and having a look. The heiress was wearing a midriff-baring grey tank top and grey sweatpants as pajamas. He had felt her belly pressed against his back.

"And you wonder why you get cold at night?" He asked amusedly.

"It's a mystery, I tell you!" She snickered. "Good thing you like solving those. Wanna help me with it?" She ran a finger along Dipper's chest.

"Oh." Dipper caught on. "O-okay. Um… roll over?"

Pacifica rolled onto her other side and wondered what Dipper wasn't going to do. She felt his arm over her side wrapping around her exposed belly and pulling her into a hug. Pacifica tensed up reflexively at the sudden physical contact, but she soon relaxed at Dipper's warm hands on her belly. She smiled and nestled her back against her chest in an attempt to get a little more comfortable.

"Your feet!" Dipper yelped and pulled his own feet back. "They're like ice cubes again! Where's your electric blanket?"

"In my room, but I'm not going to get it now." Pacifica turned her head and gave him a small smile. "Can you do that thing you did the last time?"

Dipper nodded and placed his feet on top of hers, warming them up. He was completely fascinated by the experience. Her body was warm and very soft. Pacifica's blonde mane was long enough to act as a fur coat in between them, but that didn't displease him. Quite the opposite. Dipper buried his face into her long blonde mane and inhaled deeply, rejoicing in the lilacs scent of her hair. He felt the need to give her an appreciative squeeze, which Pacifica replied with a caress on his forearms to show her affection.

Pacifica felt in a state of relaxation and comfort she had never imagined to achieve. Over the years, she had developed a small fear of going to sleep, being completely alone in a bedroom as big as hers. She often imagined monsters climbing in through her window or coming out of her closet. Now that she was a few years older she no longer imagined that, but the feeling never left completely. However, having Dipper pressed against her back and hugging her granted the heiress certain feeling of security. She felt as if Dipper would never let go of her for anything in the world; she felt safe, and she knew she was going to sleep like a log.

Or so she thought.

While Dipper's mind was mostly content at the physical contact, part of it reacted as expected. He found Pacifica attractive after all, and having her so close had a secondary effect on the boy.

The heiress felt something pocking her back, a little above her rear. She wondered what it was, and what Dipper could have in his pockets that were so hard. This hardness then moved lightly, like a small twitch, and realization dawned on Pacifica. Her eyes shot open and she tried to wiggle herself out of the hug, attempting to put some distance in between them.

"What's wrong?" Dipper moaned drowsily.

"Your _Big Dipper_ is… touching me…" Pacifica mumbled awkwardly.

"My what?"

Dipper raised a hand to the birthmark on his forehead and wondered what it had to do with anything, and how it was touching Pacifica. After a couple seconds he realized she wasn't referring to that Big Dipper.

"Oh my gosh!" Dipper squeaked and parted the hug in a flash. "I-I'm sorry! It was accident! I-I—"

"It's like…" Pacifica rolled over and looked at him with curious eyes. "…a natural compliment?"

"Uh… I guess… it's something like that." Dipper hurriedly moved his hands under the covers to tuck his erection under his waistband to dissimulate it, and then rolled onto his back and covered his face with his hands in pure embarrassment.

Pacifica seized this opportunity to peek into the covers without Dipper noticing. She flushed terribly at the sight of the tent in his shorts and dropped the covers back in place. She hesitated for a few seconds, fiddling with her thumbs, and then she decided to do a bold move. The heiress drew her hand under the covers and gave the tent gentle pat.

"Don't do that!" Dipper yelped and pushed her hand aside.

"Wow…" Pacifica ignored Dipper's reaction and stared at her own hand. "It's hard. Like, very, very hard." She grinned teasingly. "I didn't know you liked hugging me so much."

"I don't want to talk about this." Dipper grumbled.

"How does it work?" Pacifica asked excitedly at the new discovery. "Do you have to touch me, or do I have to touch you, or is it both?"

Pacifica pushed the covers and began pressing and pinching random spots on Dipper's naked chest while staring at the tent in his shorts. Dipper protested at first, but then he giggled when Pacifica found his ticklish area.

"Stop that!" He grabbed her hands.

Dipper raised the covers back in place to protect his naked chest from further tickling. Pacifica however was still curious and she wasn't done with the topic yet. Dipper sighed and rested his hands on his chest, drumming his fingers on it as he thought the situation could only be more awkward if Pacifica stopped staring at his evident arousal and took a picture of it instead.

"Isn't it uncomfortable to walk with that between the legs?" Pacifica asked innocently.

"It's not always like _that_." Dipper scratched his cheek and wondered for how long they would talk about it. "Can we please change topics?"

Pacifica ignored his question and pushed the bed sheets again down to his lower belly.

"You know… I've never seen one before." She commented casually as she drummed her fingers on the waistband of his shorts.

Dipper's eyes bulged out.

"And you're not seeing one tonight." He pushed her hand away and pulled the bed sheets back up to his neck.

"Aw, c'mon!" Pacifica protested. "Why? You have another birthmark down there or something?"

"I have only one birthmark and it's on the forehead." Dipper attempted to end the conversation.

"How about just a quick peek?" She gave him the best of her smiles.

"Nuh-huh."

"C'moooon," She whined. "I'm curious!"

"If you're so curious, use the laptop in your room to find out." He countered plainly.

"My laptop has a parental lock." Pacifica added.

"Of course it does." Dipper sighed tiredly. "Look, my answer is no."

"Ugh, fine." Pacifica agreed reluctantly.

Dipper sighed in relief and looked at her. Pacifica was staring boringly at her fingernails as if nothing had just happened. He didn't know whether to take that as a good or a bad sign. Dipper had a question in the back of his mind he had been attempting to ask her for the whole day but he couldn't find the right moment to do so, and what had just happened only made it worse.

"It calmed." Pacifica commented.

"Huh?" Dipper realized he wasn't sporting an erection anymore. "Oh, well. That's a relief."

"Mhm."

"Pacifica…" He cleared his throat and decided to give it a try. "Where's our relationship as in… right now?"

"Um…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I don't know. I guess we're in the part where your sister interrupts us every time we try to go further."

"I was being serious."

"Me too." She giggled. "Where are you trying to get with this?"

"It's just that… I didn't imagine a romantic relationship like this." He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "You're very forward with all the physical stuff but we haven't even kissed yet."

"It didn't seem to me that you were having such a bad time earlier." Pacifica countered sharply.

"I'm not complaining." Dipper quickly clarified. "I just want to know why."

Pacifica softened her expression and sighed.

"Dipper, I'm a girl." She began and Dipper nodded, aware of that fact. "Like all girls, I want my first kiss to be something special but I also have other… needs?"

The boy gaped and flushed terribly.

"Not that." Pacifica flushed too. "As you've probably guessed, my parents weren't precisely the hugging type so, all of this," She ran her hand along Dipper's chest. "is completely new for me, and I like it. As your sister would say, everyone needs a hug now and then, but I need something more. Do you understand?" She grinned and Dipper nodded. "I'm delaying the kiss because I want it to be special, that's all."

"I understand you perfectly. C'mere." Dipper smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Pacifica pressed her hand on his chest so that he remained on his back and she rested her head on his shoulder. Dipper cuddled her with an arm over his shoulder and began petting her hair idly.

"Can I ask you something now?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Why do you like my belly so much?" She parted the hug just enough and stared at her own body. "I mean, I have other parts that are more…" She cleared her throat and blushed. "…developed."

"Isn't it obvious? It's because of this." Dipper smiled warmly and ran a furtive finger along her belly.

Pacifica gave a jerk of surprise and burst into giggles at the stimulation of her overly ticklish belly.

"I like it when you laugh." Dipper explained.

"And you aren't ticklish on the belly?" Pacifica began tracing lazy circles around his navel.

Dipper shuddered lightly at the pleasant goosebumps that followed her touch. He bit his lower lip and grabbed Pacifica's hand to stop her.

"What's wrong?" She asked in confusion. Pacifica then saw how a bulge appeared in the bed sheets at the height of Dipper's groin. "Ohhhh! So _that's_ how it works!"

Dipper moaned in discomfort.

"Can you make it even bigger?" Pacifica asked curiously.

"I'm definitely not going through this conversation again." Dipper rolled onto his side with his back at Pacifica.

"C'mon, it was a joke." She poked him on the back. "Roll over! I promise I won't mention it again."

"Yeah, yeah. Not falling for it." Dipper replied in a singing voice. "You've just lost your hugging privileges for tonight."

"That won't work you again. I'm a Northwest and I always get what I want."

Pacifica snuggled closer and threw one arm around Dipper's belly, pulling him into a hug and landing a peck on his back.

"You can't _accidentally_ poke me this way." She whispered and rubbed his belly with her hands. "Good night, Dork."

Dipper couldn't help but smile. He gave her hands a squeeze and sighed happily.

"Good night."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **.smaerd rieht ni tisiv a evah lliw yehT** **  
**

 **This is the last part of Act 1. Next chapter begins Act 2: Dipper the overthinker.**

* * *

 **Guest reviews:  
**

 **Dan Mew:** Cool, the reviews are going international now. Good thing I'm fluent in Spanish and French too. Gracias y no te preocupes. A mi me hace mas gracia que otra cosa.

 **Rob Lowe:** That's brave and I appreciate it. **  
**

 **Chris Walken:** I'm not sure Pacifica would feel comfortable near a bell so big, but Mabel would definitely enjoy such a noisy gift.

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **· First off, congratulations to DDnD618. He successfully guessed it would be the videogame console even though the item was mentioned only briefly in the last episode.**

 **· I avoided mentioning any videogame name to spare myself increasing the disclaimer. I feel they're easy to guess. Most of them are popular videogames released before 2012.**

 **· That TV commercial exists for real. It's called 'The real fridge locker' in YouTube and it's hilarious.**

 **· As for Mabel/Pacifica, I like adding small gags about other pairings. There was a Pinecest gag back in chapter 11 of the story too.**

 **· Pacifica's nightwear was inspired by Kim Possible's original mission outfit.**

* * *

 **About sexual themes in this story:**

Given how the majority of the readers are from the US where the age of consent 17-18, I feel the need to warn you about the sexual themes in this story.

First off, there's not going to be sex when they're young. They however are going to make out in the story. Kisses, hugs, caresses on the arm, squeezes on the thighs. That sort of stuff. They aren't going to undress more than necessary.

Now, this isn't illegal in your country because, after all, Dipper and Pacifica are fictional and have no human rights, but I know how some people get very triggered with this topic.

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.  
**


	16. The Last Wish: Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Episode 3: The Last Wish - Act 2: Dipper the overthinker.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 5: Dream Invaders & The voice of reason]**

 **[Act 2 - Monday: Part 1]**

Dipper was sat on a tree branch reading his Journal. He didn't remember how he got there but all that mattered to him was reading the book. A small breeze caught his attention. Everything around him seemed to have turned monochromatic.

"Oh no." He said, recognizing the effect very well.

A nearby tree grew an eye. Then it merged into a triangle and Bill spawned from it.

"Hey there, Pine Tree! How're you doing?"

Dipper had a quick look at the Journal and noticed for the first time that he could not read any of the words in it.

"I am dreaming." He observed.

"No, no. You _were_ dreaming. Now, thanks to me you are _lucid_ dreaming." Bill corrected the boy.

"What do you want?" Dipper snapped, wary of the triangle's previous intentions with him.

"Isn't it obvious? I have come to make a deal!" He replied matter-of-factly. "You see, your recent _relationship_ with Llama has meddled with my original plans. And they were _big plans_."

Bill grew in size while his original color faded, showing a series of pictures. Dipper managed to see a crashed spaceship, Gravity Falls in flames and a bubble with a shooting star on it.

"So Llama is Pacifica. She wore a sweater once and you nickname her like that? I thought you more creative." Dipper mocked the dream demon.

"It's not because of the sweater. You won't know what I'm talking about until you're twenty seven." Bill replied mysteriously.

"And this is the part where I beg you to tell me out of curiosity and you offer me a deal, am I right?" Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's not going to work. I've already finished Journal #2. I know your weakness." He shrugged and turned around on the branch.

"So you've read Sixer's work." Bill respawned in front of Dipper. "And what would that weakness be? Sticking jalapeno peppers in your own eyes? Oh boy how funny it was when that guy bought that." He laughed.

Dipper remained silent, unwilling to fall for the trick.

Bill looked at him for a second and then burst into laughter.

"Really? Have you forgotten we're in the dreamscape? All I have to do is this…" He narrowed his eye for a second. "…and now I know all your thoughts! That's some interesting theory Sixer has about me."

"But you don't deny it." Dipper smirked. "If no one makes a deal with you, you'll eventually grow powerless and fade back into your realm. That's what happens thirty years ago when Ford was stuck behind the portal, wasn't it? If Gideon hadn't summoned you a month ago you would've never be able to come back."

The dream demon frowned at the boy.

"Then you should know what I'm risking by entering your dream, and that my deal is serious." He materialized his cane and began rolling it. "Listen to what I've to say, Pine Tree, because it concerns both you and Llama. You won't wake up until a few hours anyways."

"Fine." Dipper agreed but crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't trust the dream demon one bit.

"Your relationship with the Northwest girl is a bomb about to blow up, leaving both of you broken and despaired. There are external factors that will make it detonate." Bill said, fading again and showing a different set of pictures. Dipper managed to see a funfair and a boat. "And there is nothing you can do to prevent your upcoming break-up."

Dipper laughed at the dream demon, which left Bill astonished.

"I have heard that nonsense before. That's not going to happen. Pacifica and I are bound by fate. Nothing can separate us." He countered, certain of himself.

It was Bill's time to laugh at the boy. He laughed so hard that he began to cackle.

"You mortals are always the same! After thousands and thousands of years, you keep making the same mistakes!" He laughed. "Being bound by fate is never enough. What is needed to keep a relationship like this is… something more." Bill muttered and a picture of a limousine at the Shack quickly appeared and faded in his body. "My deal is this: I will tell you what 'something more' is so that you prevent your relationship from falling apart, and you leave me take control of your body one more time. Just for an hour."

"What do you want with my body? Pacifica will notice it's not me. And so will Mabel."

"It's not them who I need to fool. I'm aiming for the top prize." Bill faded and showed a crystal sphere with a black substance moving inside.

Dipper wasn't trustful about the dream demon since he had his reasons and experience after all. Bill read his thoughts and knew he wouldn't agree on the deal.

"Fine, I know when I am not appreciated. I'll pay a visit to Llama, maybe she will come to senses."

"No! Stay away from her!" Dipper exclaimed, jumping up from the tree branch and fearing Bill would do the worst to Pacifica.

"Oh! I didn't know you had such imagination regarding meatbags tortures! I'll try something like that on Llama!" Bill laughed, reading the boy's thoughts again.

Dipper's face contorted with fear. He racked his brains for a way of preventing that and decided to try something bold.

"You are not going anywhere!" He snapped his finger wishing with all his might that it worked.

A cage spawned around Bill, successfully imprisoning him.

"What, you think this will stop me? I'm a dream de—"

He couldn't finish his sentence, since a huge anvil fell on top of the cage, smashing it to the ground. After that, a metal cargo container followed, and then the rest of the cargo ship.

Dipper approached the wreckage, smiling proudly at his work. He made all the stuff disappear, and found an empty cage below.

"Oh, no."

Dipper tried his best to wake himself up. He made a cold icy water bucket and threw it at his own face. It didn't work. He slapped himself twice in the cheeks without further results. He walked backwards, distressed because he couldn't wake up, and accidentally tripped on a tree root due to dumb's luck.

The effect was instantaneous. He woke up in the bed covered in cold sweat. The details of his dream were fading quickly due to his sudden awakening. Pacifica lay beside him with a painful expression on her face. Dipper grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Bill entered Pacifica's dreams and panted heavily. Between having to rematerialize himself, force the exit of the dream and then entering a new one, he was practically exhausted. He needed a deal or he wouldn't be able to do that many more times.

Pacifica was riding a white horse across a grass field wearing a beautiful purple dress. The princess was headed back to her own castle to launch a feast. She had been waiting two weeks to invite the townsfolk into the feast and see again the boy she was secretly in love with. She had put on her best dress and she was willing to endure his pain of a sister as long as she could just talk to him.

The horse neighed, stopping on its tracks. Pacifica snapped from her daydreaming and had a look around herself. Everything was turning monochromatic. An eye appeared on the sun and then it took a triangular shape, finally forming a triangle with silly arms and legs.

"Hey there! Name's Bill Cipher, dream demon!" He said, approaching the heiress. "Oh girl, you surely like fantasy princesses! You have one of those gallows to hang people? I'd love to see one of those in action." He added, taking a survey of the dreamscape.

"Dream what? Who are you?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm the guy who gave your boyfriend those beautiful fork scars in his forearms." He puffed out, proud of his work.

"Yeah, right. So I guess I'm dreaming." Pacifica chuckled at the triangle.

"Indeed you are." Bill snapped his fingers. The trees burned and turned into ash, the grass rot and became mud and the horse began to melt as if it had been of ice, although ice wasn't supposed to scream like that.

Pacifica took a few steps back, her eyes bulging out at the sight. She realized that her beautiful dance dress had turned to her usual purple dress and jacket outfit. There was no longer a grass field around her, but a black empty void.

"What do you want?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing in particular. I just wanted to make a deal with you since your boyfriend the Pine Tree had just refused it." Bill explained.

"Dipper is not a tree." Pacifica was confused.

"Neither you are a llama. What's your point?" The dream demon shrugged.

"You are crazy."

"That's my second and fourth name."

Bill saw the corners of the black void fading in white. He was running out of time and she was waking up.

"Listen to me, this is the deal: You leave me take control of your body for an hour and I'll tell you how to keep your relationship from falling apart."

"Yeah, sure." Pacifica laughed at the dream demon. "And if I refuse?" She asked defiantly.

"Then I'll make you. The perks of being a dream demon are that I can see your worst nightmares." Bill shrugged. There was a clear white ring in the horizon now. "You know what, I'll do it anyways. One nightmare coming up!" He snapped his fingers.

A bird's cage appeared around Pacifica, imprisoning her. The heiress grew stiff without uttering a word.

"Are we ready to make a deal? I can easily get you out of there." Bill suggested.

"N-no. This isn't that bad." Pacifica tried to shrug, but she only managed to squirm.

"How about now?" Bill snapped his fingers again. The cage shrunk, forcing Pacifica to sat hugging her knees in it.

Her face contorted with horror. All her fears of being imprisoned by her parents, being forced to follow all their standards and unable to do whatever she wanted in her life was being represented in that little claustrophobic birdcage.

"I-I…" She stammered.

"I think you need a little more conviction." Bill made the cage shrink a little more. Pacifica could no longer move inside of it. "You see, just like your father the Puppet Master likes to say, shaking my hand would be taking the lesser evil. You'd spare yourself this torture and all I want in return is to use your body for an hour to prank an old friend." Bill shrugged.

Pacifica trembled and looked around herself, trying to find a way out of the cage. Among the pitch black of her dream, she saw a white horizon approaching her at an alarming speed. She didn't know what that was, but she had a pretty good guess.

"Alright! Alright! Make it stop!" She yelled.

Bill widened the cage enough so that she could take only her hand out of it through the bars. The white horizon had almost reached them and the dream demon was desperate.

"Shake my hand and we have a deal! Quick!"

Pacifica extended her hand out of the cage. Bill dashed to shake it but, just when he was about to do so, Pacifica raised it.

"Whoops. Too slow." The heiress smirked. "You think you can demand something from a Northwest? Screw you." She closed her fist and extended her middle finger at the dream demon.

Bill doubled in size and became red.

"You don't know what you've just done! You'll pay for th—"

He didn't have the chance of finish talking. The white horizon had already engulfed them.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

"Pacifica! Pacifica, wake up!" Dipper shook her by the shoulders. The scars on his forearm were itching terribly at the memories.

Pacifica sat up straight on the bed, her bangs plastered to her forehead in cold sweat. She looked around herself and sighed in relief.

"It was just a dream."

"No, it wasn't! Please, tell me you didn't shake his hand!" Dipper urged the heiress while examining her pupils.

"I didn't. I refused to take the lesser evil just like you told me." Pacifica smiled proudly. "All he got is this." She made the obscene gesture she had showed the dream demon.

Dipper sighed in relief and hugged her. When he parted the hug he began to chuckle.

"Who was that guy?" Pacifica asked.

"No one." Dipper lay back on the bed. He knew Bill had come to him because of his foolishness in the past, and he knew the dream demon had just targeted Pacifica because of him. He wouldn't share the burden of the dream demon with her. "You don't have to worry about him as long as you don't shake his hand."

"Won't he come back into our dreams?" Pacifica was still a little nervous from her recent dream turned nightmare.

"C'mere." Dipper patted the bed and Pacifica lay next to him. "The Journal says that he is from another dimension. He is nothing but a shadow here and he can't do a thing without deals." He explained.

"But… he seemed to know about our future." Pacifica added.

"What future? There are lots of different futures depending on our actions." Dipper countered. "No one can guess the exact future."

"That's sounds so dorky. It is true though." She chuckled and snuggled closer, her hand resting on Dipper's chest.

After a couple of minutes Dipper noticed how Pacifica was breathing steadily. She had fallen peacefully asleep. He pushed a few bangs off her face to have a better look, careful not to wake her. The heiress didn't seem affected at all by her first experience with the dream demon and Dipper sighed in relief, finally being able to display the frown on his face without her noticing. He had been completely worried about what Bill could do to Pacifica. Dipper had read the Journals #2 and #3 and knew how to fight him in the dreamscape, but Pacifica didn't. That, and the nightmare she had yesterday night had caused a knot in Dipper's heart, since both events had taken place because of his fault.

Even though Pacifica had a small smile and her hand was twitching on his chest in her sleep, that didn't ease Dipper's worry at all; there was only one way to fix his aching heart. He needed to make sure he was not going to lose her. He needed to feel she was there right next to him. The boy snuggled closer to Pacifica and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, carefully pulling her into a hug so to avoid waking her up. He then kissed her forehead and rested his chin on top of her head as he stroked her hair slowly. With every exhalation of her warm breath on his chest and every stroke of her silky hair, the knot loosened a little in Dipper's chest. However, Pacifica's breathing rate changed all of a sudden.

"What are you doing?" She asked, suddenly awakened in Dipper's chest.

Dipper quickly withdrew his hands and parted from her.

"I—huh… Sorry." He lowered his gaze in embarrassment.

"You were… worried about me?" She asked after a while. Dipper frowned and nodded lightly. Pacifica smiled warmly and stroked his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, Dork. C'mere."

The heiress pulled him closer and buried her face into his chest as Dipper instinctively brought her into a warm embrace, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Pacifica gulped loudly. She had just realized that Dipper was shirtless. She inclined her head slightly so that her bangs hid the blush on her face and Dipper misunderstood her gesture, stroking her hair a few times and landing a quick peck on her scalp. Pacifica smiled nonetheless and squeezed Dipper's side, wanting for him to lie on his back. Dipper again misunderstood her actions and squeezed her side in return. Pacifica rolled her eyes, knowing that they'll probably learn what the other wanted with some time and practice, but deciding that for now she would go for the direct approach. The heiress pressed her hand against his shoulder and made him lie back flat on the mattress. She then snuggled closer and rested her face on his chest, using it as a pillow.

Dipper wrapped one arm around her shoulders, holding her close while stroking her cheek with his other hand. Pacifica rubbed her face on his chest a few times and then she sighed happily, closing her eyes. She could hear his heart thumping under her ear and she found the sound relaxing. The heiress hugged his chest and fell asleep with a smile of contentment, and Dipper's fork scars didn't itch anymore.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Pacifica opened her eyes very slowly. By the light in the room it should be around ten in the morning. She tried sitting up to stretch herself in bed but a pair of arms wrapped around her belly from behind prevented her from doing so. The heiress had a look over her shoulder and realized Dipper and she were spooning together, much to her surprise since she didn't remember going to sleep like that at all. Pacifica sighed happily at Dipper's affection. It felt as if he would not let go of her for anything in the world. The heiress snuggled her back closer to his chest to feel just a little more protected and tried to remember why they hadn't gone to sleep like that yesterday night from the start.

It didn't take her long. Dipper snuggled closer in his sleep and inhaled deeply in her hair, moaning softly as he exhaled. Pacifica felt something poking her backside and that was a big enough reason for her to try parting the embrace again. Pacifica didn't manage to loose up his iron grip, so she began tracing her fingertips very lightly long his forearms, tickling them. When Dipper released her to scratch himself, Pacifica quickly wiggled her way out. Dipper groaned and his face screwed up, his hands trying to find what he had been hugging before. Failing to do so, he rolled onto his back and continued sleeping.

Pacifica giggled and decided to test how asleep he was. She grabbed the hand Dipper had resting on his belly and raised it in the air, dropping it next and seeing how Dipper's hand slapped his own belly due to gravity. He didn't even flinch. The heiress chortled and wondered how to wake him up. She was free of his grasp, but she didn't want to go have breakfast without him. Pacifica leaned closer and went for the tickling again, this time tracing his jawline.

Dipper soon was awakened by the ticklish feeling on his face and stared at her with a smile, realizing who he had slept with.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying you." She shrugged.

"You know, I could get used very quickly to waking up this way every morning." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Me too." Pacifica replied without thinking. She blushed and cleared her throat. "Get up, I wanna enjoy the whole day together."

"Why don't we begin the day with some cuddling and some more sleeping in bed?" Dipper suggested while stifling a yawn.

"Nope. Your charms have no effect on me, Dork."

"What charms?" Dipper asked in obliviousness and raised his arms over his head to stretch them.

If the half-naked sight of her boyfriend wasn't enough, the fact that he was stretching only made his small musculature stand out more and Pacifica couldn't help but biting her lower lip.

"Fine, just an hour or two more." She giggled and pounced on top of the boy.

Dipper yelped in surprise and the two of them rolled on the bed, eventually running out of mattress and falling onto the floor. Dipper grunted his pain since he had struck the floor and Pacifica had landed on top of him.

"Sorry." Pacifica quickly apologized and helped him back on his feet.

"You sure are exuberant today." He rubbed the back of his head, which hurt slightly.

"Yup. I don't know why, but I have a great feeling about today." Pacifica gave him a quick smile and stood up.

The heiress saw then something under the bedroom door. She walked up to it and picked it up. It was a letter.

"What's that?"

"I don't know. Draw the curtains. I can't see anything in this light."

The couple sat on the bed and proceeded to read the paper. It was written with glittery ink in multiple colors and excessively adorned.

 _Dear Dipper and Pacifica._

 _I'm sorry for what happened yesterday night and I've decided to leave today early in the morning back to the Shack. Stan is probably feeling lonely so I guess he could use some company._

 _PS: Don't feel like it is your fault, this was my decision._

 _PS2: Watch your hands, Dipper. Imagine I'm there staring at you._

 _PS3: Don't slap him too hard, Pacifica. His head is the only thing he has._

"Great. I'm feeling bad for her now." Pacifica muttered.

"Bah, she is just making a scene. We'll probably see her again around here tomorrow morning." Dipper ignored the letter with a shrug.

"So… I'm guessing we are finally alone. Without anyone to interrupt us. The entire house for us." Pacifica added, waggling her eyebrows playfully.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Wanna have breakfast?" Pacifica asked plainly.

"Sure, that's pretty much what I had in mind." Dipper looked for his t-shirt around the room. "Have you seen my t-shirt?"

"Um… no." Pacifica lied. She perfectly knew that his t-shirt was in the living room where they had played poker yesterday, but she didn't want anything to spoil her view. "It's hot today. Just don't put anything on."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

The couple was sat on the kitchen stools. Since the kitchen had been supplied with all kind of sweets, Dipper had made himself a peanut butter sandwich. On the other hand, Pacifica had decided to go bold and made herself a chocolate one.

"Aren't you gorging yourself too much on chocolate and sweets lately, Pacifica?" Dipper commented, worried about the heiress' choice for breakfast.

"Hey, you ate almost half an ice cream bowl yesterday. Besides, I wanna enjoy this while it lasts. I've never before had so many sweets in the kitchen." She shrugged, giving another bite to her sandwich.

"I still don't get why your parents don't have sweets in the kitchen. I mean, I can understand they want a healthy diet for you, but not even cookies?" Dipper ranted. "They are genuinely the worst."

"They… they are not that bad." Pacifica muttered. "They are strict, but they also have their moments."

"Like what?" Dipper asked, genuinely curous. What Pacifica had just said collided with his image of her parents.

"C'mon, I'll show you." She left the sandwich on the table beckoned Dipper to follow her.

After walking through more corridors and rooms, Dipper lost hope in ever learning the layout of the manor. It was so needlessly big someone could easily hide in it without being noticed. Dipper warily looked over his shoulder, wondering if Mabel maybe tricked them and she was hiding somewhere. They eventually reached a small room. It was decorated in lots of colors. There was a carpet with a railing and a toy train on it, tables with drawings all over their surfaces and some more toys spread throughout the floor. The walls were decorated in wallpapers. It was clearly a child's room. Dipper guessed this used to be Pacifica's playroom. However, there was something that stood out among all the toys.

"This is it. My parents bought me this when I was five." Pacifica patted the neck of the stuffed pony.

In front of Dipper was the result of applying taxidermy to a white dead pony.

"It doesn't creep you out that this was alive until someone stuffed it?" Dipper asked, hesitantly placing his hand on top of the pony's head, fearing it might suddenly come back to life and bite him.

"You grow used to it." She shrugged. "When I was little I always wanted to have a pony. My parents offered to buy me a whole stable but I wanted to have the pony in the house." Pacifica explained. "So they bought me this."

"I guess stuffed animals don't damage the furniture." Dipper chuckled.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too." The heiress joined the laughter. "Wanna ride it?"

"Um… I never liked the idea of having something sentient between my legs."

"I'll remind you about that someday." Pacifica giggled, and Dipper couldn't help but blush deeply at the insinuation. "C'mon, Dipper. It doesn't bite! It's dead after all." Pacifica insisted, skillfully jumping on the pony's back. "Hop up! I'll help you." She said, offering him a hand.

Dipper hesitantly took the hand, managing to get on top of the pony clumsily and sitting behind Pacifica.

"Alright, we are pretty high and without a saddle." He commented, grabbing the heiress by the waist to keep his balance.

"Chill out, Dipper." Pacifica chuckled. "It's only around fifty five inches high. You can let go of my waist."

Once Dipper was relaxed, he had to admit it wasn't that bad.

"Surely you had to love it being on top of this when you were younger."

"Yeah. I felt like a princess. My parents truly did the trick buying me this." She sighed dreamily, but then she turned gloomy. "But all that changed a few years ago. They began with rules, etiquette stuff, extra studies and standards." Pacifica lowered her head and Dipper placed a hand on her shoulder to ease her talk. "I truly loathed my parents for that then, and I detest them now. But that doesn't matter to me anymore. What gets on my nerves is… what kind of person am I going to be in the future with their influence? Will I be someone like them who tries to shape their own children into their goals without considering what the child thinks?"

"Pacifica… Turn around. Look at me, because what I have to tell you is important." Dipper told the heiress in a serious tone.

Pacifica turned on the pony and faced the boy. Where an hour ago her face was radiant and her eyes were sparkling, now there was only a sad face and eyes on the verge of tears, and Dipper's heart sunk.

"Look, Pacifica. I told you before no one can predict the future… but that doesn't mean I can't make a good guess." Dipper grabbed the heiress' hands in his, and gave them a squeeze. "You are worried about what kind of person you will become under the influence of your parents, but you already know!" Dipper explained.

Pacifica gave the boy a confused look.

"Yesterday when you showed us your pet chicken, Peepy, Mabel and I were dumbfounded!" He continued. "This new Pacifica Northwest might take care of a chicken and the chicken might enjoy it, but we didn't think that the old Pacifica Northwest would care for a chicken, but you did. Have you seen how Peepy treats you? The bird loves you! How can you say you won't be a good mother after seeing how much that little bird loves you?" Dipper smiled warmly at her.

Pacifica's sad face progressively broke into a small smile. She sighed happily and then felt as if someone were squeezing her heart in a pleasurable way.

The heiress leaned forwards and landed a gentle peck on Dipper's lips. It caught Dipper by surprise, but he was even more surprised when Pacifica parted prematurely and leaned back on the pony's neck while pulling him on top of her.

"Kiss me." She whispered as her eyes sparkled.

"Here? On top of the pony?" Dipper hesitated. Despite how much he had liked the peck, vertigo was still a factor.

Pacifica traced her hands to caress his cheeks and then ran them through his mess of hair.

"Yes. I'm a princess, you're a knight and this is your steed. Now kiss me, you big Dork."

The heiress smiled and hoped nothing would interrupt this moment. No twin sister, no over-controlling parents… nothing. She wanted the moment to be perfect for both of them to remember, but above all she wanted her first kiss. Dipper was a little confused by the roleplay but he shrugged it off. He leaned forwards and tilted his head to the side, taking first a good hold of the stuffed pony's mane to make to make sure they wouldn't fall off. He traced his other hand along Pacifica's side, going all the way up to her shoulder and finally cupping her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. She closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly. Dipper appreciated for a second how beautiful she looked with her long blonde hair cascading down the sides of the pony and with the purple eyeshadow. Her face was radiant, her lips were moist and inviting. Dipper closed his eyes too and drew his head closer.

He brushed her lips first and smelled her perfume. Then, he pressed her upper lip between his lips softly, pulling back and doing the same on her lower lip. After that, he kissed her and the hand on her cheek went to caress her hair. A sensation of pure joy travelled across Pacifica's body and she arched her back, pulling at the boy's chocolate locks pleasantly and pressing her legs at Dipper's sides. Dipper drew the hand on the Pony's mane to Pacifica's thigh and squeezed it so that she didn't press his sides so hard. The heiress moaned in his mouth in consequence and Dipper tilted his head to the other side without parting the kiss, beginning to open and close his mouth and loving the feeling of his lips rubbing hers. He was urging to hear Pacifica moan in pleasure again, so he gave another squeeze to her thigh and pressed her harder on the pony's back with his body.

RIIIIIP

The back of the pony had already endured enough punishment and it tore in two, throwing Dipper and Pacifica to the floor.

Pacifica quickly sat up on the floor and cleaned the small trail of saliva hanging from her mouth.

"Wow, Dipper. That… that was…" She was speechless. Pacifica had expected being kissed by Dipper to feel good, but she hadn't expected it to feel _that_ good.

"Yeah." Dipper agreed, sitting up too and rubbing his back. It was the second time that day he had fallen on his back and he hoped it would be the last.

"One way or the other we somehow always get interrupted." Pacifica looked at him in amusement. "If it's not your sister, it's the pony's back breaking."

"To be honest, I thought we would forget we were on top of it, roll and fall to the floor." He chuckled and looked at Pacifica. She had a slight permanent blush on her cheeks.

"My gosh, where did you learn to kiss like that, Dipper?" Pacifica asked in astonishment, running her tongue along her lips at the new taste.

"I don't know. It just came out that way." Dipper looked at her warily. "Did you… like it?"

"Did I?" Pacifica giggled. "My legs are literally wobbling! I don't know if I'll ever manage to kiss you like that!"

"I guess I did well for a first kiss experience, given the circumstances." Dipper chuckled.

 _'Definitely the only worse place for a kiss would have been on top of a living pony.'_ He thought, bewildered at how the events had turned out. Then, his eyes widened in realization. Dipper stood up and pumped his arms in the air jubilantly.

"I kissed a girl!" He yelled, much to Pacifica's amusement. "And it was you!" Dipper quickly run up to Pacifica and pulled her back to her feet.

Pacifica giggled at his enthusiasm and Dipper tried to kiss her again, pressing her lips so eagerly that Pacifica almost fell backwards.

"Careful, kisser-boy." The heiress pushed him off gently and broke the kiss.

"Oh, uh… sorry." He excused himself and blushed in embarrassment.

Pacifica smiled and guessed the experience had been as special for Dipper as it had been for her. The heiress had been completely worried about having her first kiss with someone special since she knew that, due to her fortune and beauty, she would end up kissing a lot of people. However, by Dipper's reaction, Pacifica guessed that he was so excited because he had been worried about kissing someone at all.

"Wait…" Her eyes widened in realization. "we just kissed!"

"Yeah, so what?"

Pacifica broke the embrace and rushed to the windows, drawing the curtains. She took a peek at the manor's fence gate and tried to spot anything out of place.

"Is there something wrong?" Dipper asked, standing behind her and looking outside over her shoulder. "There's no one outside."

"No one." Pacifica repeated, sighing in relief.

"Who were you looking for?"

"It's the wish." Pacifica muttered, knowing that it was about time to explain it to him. "My wish was to be left alone by my parents until I had a love kiss."

Dipper's eyes widened and had another look outside just in case.

"Maybe it didn't work. Are you sure you formulated the wish correctly?"

"Yes. I said the 'I wish' and a small weird breeze moved my hair after that. The next morning my parents left on his business trip." Pacifica explained.

"Perhaps it was all luck." Dipper guessed.

"I had to be the luckiest person in the planet. It wasn't luck, Dipper." Pacifica denied the idea.

"Well, then it has to be fate." Dipper added.

"I thought you didn't believe in destiny or fate." Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him. She would have thought he was joking if not for his serious face.

"And I didn't. But then I met you, Princess." Dipper concluded.

Pacifica smiled at the compliment. She didn't like to be called princess, but the way Dipper said it made it sound differently.

"Alright, if you're trying to sound romantic it's definitely working. Wanna finish what we started on something more solid?" Pacifica suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask." Dipper chuckled.

"C'mon, I know the perfect room." She grabbed his hand.

Pacifica began to run through the corridors of the manor, dragging Dipper behind. The heiress was still wearing her bare-midriff nightwear with her hair bouncing on her back, driving the boy crazier every second they spent running. He couldn't hold himself any longer and pulled at Pacifica's wrist, taking her into another kiss in the middle of a corridor. The heiress was at first surprised by the sudden action but she soon reacted. Pacifica placed both hands on his bare chest and pushed him without breaking the embrace against a nearby cabinet. A probably very expensive vase toppled off the cabinet and broke in a million pieces on the floor. Dipper's eyes widened at what they had just done, but Pacifica didn't care. She kept pressing the boy's lips with zeal, her fingernails digging in his chest until she parted for breathing.

"Not here." She grabbed his hand again and resumed running. Toppling that vase and breaking it had given the heiress an idea and she changed her mind about which room to go

The excited couple finally entered a room. It was bigger than Pacifica's, with a double bed and everything. Dipper wondered for a second whose it was, but then he saw the room had a balcony. He knew from experience that only two rooms in the manor had a balcony. Pacifica's and…

"Is this your parent's room?" He asked warily.

"Yeah. Now open your mouth, Dork." She shoved him and he fell backwards on the bed, Pacifica soon crawling on top of him.

Dipper guessed she saw this as some kind of revenge, but he couldn't avoid feeling crept out by the situation. Pacifica saw his hesitation and quickly brought him into a kiss. In contrasts with how gently and softly Dipper had kissed her earlier, Pacifica kissed him eagerly and zealously, pressing her lips against his and giving small nips to his flesh. Dipper soon forgot his hesitation and rolled with her, positioning himself on top. As they kissed, his hands roamed throughout her body. He stroked her hair, he brushed his shoulders next and then he ran his palms along her sides until she reached the naked spot at her midriff, leaving his hands there and closing his eyes to picture wonderful images in his mind.

Pacifica's hands did the same on his body. She cupped his chest pressed her palms on it. Then she moved her hands to his shoulders and pulled Dipper to lean completely on top of her. She gasped the amount of physical contact and bit down on Dipper's lower lip. The boy shot his eyes open and moaned in pleasure, returning the aggressive kissing. Completely lustful, Pacifica charted Dipper's back with her hands, slowly going downwards. She loved each inch of flesh she touched, but her body was demanding her to touch more. The heiress instinctively held the hem of Dipper's shorts and began lowering them very slowly.

Dipper's eyes bulged out and he broke the kiss before she continued.

"P-Pacifica I-I… I'm not comfortable with that."

Pacifica snapped out of her hormones' driven dream and opened her eyes for the first time, realizing what her hands were trying to do. She quickly pulled them back and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry I… I don't know what I was doing." She mumbled, feeling completely self-conscious at having lost control.

Dipper got off her and lay beside her on the bed. There was a terrible awkward silence between them during which they avoided looking at each other. Then, Dipper sighed and broke the silence.

"Wanna… do something different?"

"Yes… I really need a distraction now." Pacifica frowned, realizing she had just ruined her first moment of intimacy with her boyfriend.

"Mabel has been bugging me for a few weeks about a funfair that comes to town today. Maybe we could give it a try." He suggested with a small smile.

"I'd like that." She tried to reciprocate the smile. "We've been sitting in the manor for two days straight. I could use the fresh air." Pacifica went to grab Dipper's hand but he recoiled.

"Sorry, I uh… I'll go get dressed." He excused himself and left.

Dipper saw her frowning and lowering her face, but he couldn't stay at the moment. What had just happened between them had been a huge blow for him. He began considering what their relationship was about and where it was going. They hadn't said the love you yet, they had just barely kissed, but Pacifica had tried to lower his shorts. He wondered if their relationship was only physical, because he wasn't looking for something like that. Dipper frowned and wondered if that was what Bill had warned him about.

The boy sighed sadly and decided to go low on his caresses with the heiress until he cleared his mind. He wanted to know where their relationship was going before doing anything else because, if it was going nowhere, they would have to break up.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **!gniht emas eht t'nera tsul fo nrob ssik a dna ssik evol A**

 **Summary of Act 2** **: _Mabel leaves the couple alone and something terrible happens. Now Dipper wonders if their relationship is going anywhere, which makes him overthink the situation again and again._**

 **Apart from that, whoever hasn't seen 'askforgetfulpacifica' tumblr yet should definitely give it a look. Pacifica is incredibly well drawn there.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Rob Lowe:** I'm not sure about a sequel because I'm going for extended overreaching happy epilogue. I have a couple of funny scenes that I couldn't add in any chapter, so I'll probably comment them in the last chapter's author notes or make a few dabbles.

 **Chris Walken:** If I were paranoid (which I am) I'd say you are foretelling the next chapters in a very, _very_ weird way. Therefore I'll answer you with even weirder foretelling. If I were in the forest and I suddenly got attacked by some supernatural creature, I'm pretty sure that spiting saliva in their eyes and kicking their crotch should suffice. If that doesn't work, I'm certain I can find something else in the picnic basket. _Wink. Wink._

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **Poor Pacifica didn't know what she was doing.**

 **This is not the last time Bill will appear in the story. After some time to recharge, he'll come back again. Dipper has only read Journals #2 and #3. Maybe #1 will help regarding this issue.**

 **Pacifica's nightmare was originally a coffin and Bill buried her alive in the manor's garden, but that sounded too traumatic for her. It was not the goal of the scene to scare her but to scare Dipper, so I just went for a bird's cage like one of morinmark's comics.**

 **Pacifica eating a chocolate sandwich and Dipper going for the peanut butter is a wink to Northwest Mansion Mystery. There was a scene where Candy was mixing cheese and chocolate, which was a wink foreshadowing that in the end of the episode, Dipper (chocolate color hair) and Pacifica (cheese color hair) would end on good terms.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.**


	17. The Last Wish: Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Episode 3: The Last Wish - Act 2: Dipper the overthinker.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 6: Milkshakes and Prophecies]**

 **[Act 2 - Monday: Part 2]**

The couple walked their way to the funfair. Pacifica had suggested that they called a cab but Dipper was not about to let her pay for it and he couldn't pay for it himself. He insisted that they should walk to town instead. Pacifica, rolling her eyes, had finally agreed. The fresh air helped them clear their ideas about what had happened in the manor.

Dipper was deep in thought while walking beside the heiress on the sidewalk. What had happened an hour ago in the manor couldn't get out of control ever again. It's not that he didn't find Pacifica attractive, but the implications of what she had attempted to do were too big to be taken lightly. One could say he was a little mad at the heiress, but he didn't know why. Dipper couldn't stop thinking about where their relationship was going and what was the depth of it. In his eyes, the only apparent thing binding them was physical attraction and he was looking for something more.

Pacifica, on the other hand, was very excited about going to the funfair. Unwilling to stain her trademark purple dress, the heiress wore white jeans and a light purple shirt with her usual dark purple jacket. She hadn't told Dipper, but she was carrying enough money in her pockets to buy half of the funfair. The heiress found cute that Dipper always insisted in inviting her like a gentleman but, if she had something to spare, that was money. She was looking forward to have a great day at the funfair and forget the previous embarrassing morning. She was hoping to make it up to Dipper for what had happened earlier. Pacifica had lost control of her actions and she had made Dipper uncomfortable, and that was the last thing she had intended.

The heiress glanced at Dipper and noticed how he was staring ahead of them, clearly lost in thought.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she grabbed his hand.

Dipper was snapped out of his thoughts. When he saw Pacifica's worried expression, he knew he had been frowning for too long.

"Yeah, I was just… distracted."

"Are you mad me for what happened earlier?" Pacifica asked warily.

"Of course not." He eased his frown instantly and gave her hand a squeeze. "I was just thinking, that's all."

It had sounded sincere to her and she relaxed a little.

"What are we going to do in the funfair?" She asked excitedly.

"We'll try out a few rides and games." Dipper shrugged, opening his wallet and having a look inside. "Mind that I said _'few'_."

"I'm going to invite you to the rides whether you like it or not, Dork." Pacifica giggled and took his arm.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

The first thing they did when they reached the funfair was getting cotton candy. Then, they had a look at all the attractions. Pacifica deliberately avoided the terror themed attractions and Dipper didn't feel like getting in the rides that shook you until you vomit, so the list was quickly reduced to just a few options.

"I wanna ride the bumping cars." She pulled at his hand in that direction.

"Wait until we're done with the cotton candy." Dipper countered and had a look around. "Let's try the Train of Terror in the meantime."

The heiress tensed up and Dipper felt it.

"I… don't feel like getting on that ride now." Pacifica averted his gaze and pushed a bang of hair out of her face. "How about the carousel?"

"Sure." Dipper agreed without hesitation. He didn't want Pacifica to have a bad time at the terror themed attraction.

The couple sat in the back of a carriage at the carousel while they finished with their cotton candy. Pacifica's eyes widened and sparked at all the detail of interior of the carriage. She grinned happily and squeezed Dipper's hand as the attraction spun slowly.

"You genuinely wanted to ride this, didn't you?" Dipper smiled at the face she was making.

"I like all this princess stuff." Pacifica continued staring dreamily.

Dipper saw it as a good opportunity and threw one arm over her shoulders. Pacifica was impressed for a second and then she leaned her head on the boy's shoulder, rejoicing in the scene. After a few more spins, the ride stopped and the couple left the ride holding hands and with broad smiles.

"Hey, Junior!" A voice called.

Dipper turned around and saw Robbie and Tambry approaching them.

"Sup, Junior? You came with your girlfriend to the fair?" Robbie commented in a mocking tone.

Dipper knew from his experience that it was best to ignore the teen, so he just shrugged and nodded.

"And you just rode the carousel? That's so childish! Tambry and I come from the Train of Terror." Robbie puffed out his chest. "That's a good attraction, right Tam?"

Tambry sighed and continued typing on her phone.

"Status update: Stuck watching my childish boyfriend mocking nine years olds." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. See you around Junior." Robbie chuckled, tapped Dipper on the cap and walked away with his girlfriend.

Dipper sighed heavily and hid his hands in his pockets as he kicked a pebble on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Dipper." Pacifica read his reaction. "It was my idea to get on that ride."

"Don't apologize. Robbie is just a jerk." He shrugged and attempted to make small smile.

"Wait a second. That was Robbie?" She asked. "Robbie Valentino from the Valentino Funeral Home?"

"Yeah." Dipper nodded. "Why?"

"Be right back." She walked towards the teen couple.

"Pacifica, wait!" Dipper attempted to stop her. "I don't want you to mess with Robbie because of me. It isn't worth it."

"He has messed with me too." She snapped. "I have all the rights to mess with him, and _I_ will make it worth it."

Pacifica was angry, but she wasn't angry at neither Dipper nor Robbie. She was angry at the situation. The heiress knew that Dipper was a nice kid whose friends had nicknamed him Dipper to help him overcome his issues with his birthmark, and he would never begin a fight over something so silly. Dipper would just kick a pebble and forget about it in an hour because he was a good person, but Pacifica couldn't do that. Pacifica couldn't let go of it so easily because, deep down, she knew she wasn't a good person. She knew time wouldn't ease her anger, and she felt the need to humiliate the teen to give him a taste of his own medicine. Pacifica felt the need to defend, not only her own pride, but Dipper's too because she knew that Dipper, being goodhearted, wouldn't give it any importance nor do it on his own. Pacifica smiled as she thought they complimented each other, and then she finally reached the teens.

"Hey, Stacey!" She yelled at the couple.

Robbie stopped for an instant and then he continued walking. Dipper stared curiously at Pacifica.

"I'm talking to you, lanky pimpleface!" She continued.

"Me?" The teen turned around and raised an eyebrow at the heiress.

"Yeah. What's your problem with us?" Pacifica gestured Dipper and herself.

Robbie glanced first at the girl and then at Dipper. He didn't recognize Pacifica since he had always said gossiping was for women, and that made him hesitate before insulting her. Robbie turned to Dipper instead.

"You need your girlfriend to defend you, Junior?" Robbie mocked the boy who he knew better, and Dipper blushed.

"Oh, you're afraid of a little girl, Stacy?" Pacifica pouted and got Robbie's complete attention. She interrupted him before he had the chance to reply. "Spare me the chitchat. What's your problem with us?"

"I…" Robbie looked around himself and noticed how a small crowd of people had formed around them. "I have nothing against you."

"Why did you mock us then, huh?" Pacifica noticed the crowd too. She placed her fists on her hips and raised her voice. "You're so bored with your girlfriend that you have to poke your nose into other people's lives?"

Robbie glanced at Tambry in search of support.

"Hey, don't look at me." Tambry stopped typing in her phone and stared at the scene in amusement. "You got into this mess on your own."

Robbie grumbled and bent over so that only the heiress heard her.

"Keep this up and you and I will meet again when nobody's around." He threatened by showing her a clenched fist.

Pacifica's eyes went from his fist to his face and then she burst into laughter.

"You have no idea who I am, have you?" Pacifica looked at him defiantly.

Robbie shook his head in confusion, and Pacifica laughed even harder.

"I'm Pacifica Northwest! If you do as much as raising your hand, I'll sue you to the bones! Your parents and you will be cleaning my shoes for years!" It was her turn to approach and whisper menacingly. "I can even make it up. Who are they going to believe anyway? The town's most prestigious heiress or the problematic teen?"

Robbie's already pale skin became the color of milk as he suddenly recognized the girl. He instinctively took a few steps back and stammered.

"I-I gotta go. See you, Dipper. C'mon, Tam." He babbled as he grabbed Tambry by the shoulders and hurried away.

After Robbie called him 'Dipper' instead of 'Junior', Dipper thought nothing else would surprise him today. The crowd, disappointed after realizing nobody was getting punched, quickly dispersed and left the couple alone. Pacifica walked back to Dipper's side and grabbed his hand.

"Meh, I don't know about you," Pacifica smiled. "but I don't think Robbie will be messing with me anytime soon."

"How did you know his middle name was Stacey?" Dipper blinked a few times and stared dumbfounded at Pacifica.

"All bullies know each other." She waved her hand dismissively. "I guess it is a competition thing."

Dipper gave her hand a squeeze and released it.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." He left while peeking into his wallet.

Pacifica seized the opportunity to scratch her nose, which had been itching for an hour. She quickly stopped when she saw Dipper coming back. He was carrying a crown made with yellow balloons.

"Is that for me?" Pacifica asked with a curious smile.

"Yup. I thought it was appropriate." He said as he gave the crown to the heiress.

Pacifica rubbed the crown with her thumbs. She had been worried that Dipper hadn't taken well what she had done to Robbie, but he just had a detail with her that proved otherwise. Dipper however interpreted her state of deep thought as hesitation and he sighed.

"Oh, you don't have to wear it if you don't like it." Dipper murmured as he rubbed his arm nervously. "I thought it was a nice idea but now I see how ridiculous it was."

"No, Dork. I like it." She gave him a reassuring smile and put on the balloon crown. "Why a crown?"

"Because…" He cleared his throat and blushed. "Well, you're like a princess to me."

The comment made Pacifica melt. She sighed happily and pulled Dipper into a kiss, much to the boy's surprise. When they broke the kiss, Dipper kept his eyes closed and displayed the silliest of slimes. He was still getting use to the pleasant tingling of the new experience.

"C'mon." Pacifica gave his hand a tug to wake him up. "Let's find some private place."

Dipper was still a little dizzy and he staggered after her. The couple entered a hedge maze that had been installed for the fair. Pacifica was walking faster and faster, urging to find a secluded place, while Dipper noted mentally each turn they took inside the maze. They finally reached what apparently was the center of the maze. It was an open space with a few benches around a fountain in the middle. The sound of the water running was relaxing.

"Whoa, this is bigger than I expected." Pacifica praised the maze. "I don't think I know the way back."

"Don't worry, I've got that covered." Dipper tapped his temple as he smiled slyly.

"Really?" Pacifica sat on the bench and Dipper sat beside her. "Let's see if you still remember the way back after I do this."

The heiress pulled Dipper closer by the neckline of his t-shirt and kissed him hungrily. Dipper exhaled, tilted his head to the side and began opening and closing his mouth as he returned the zealous kissing. After a few seconds, Pacifica parted the kiss and licked her lips.

"Mhmm, cotton candy." She giggled at the taste Dipper's lips had left on hers.

Pacifica went for another kiss by cupping Dipper's face. She pressed his cheeks so hard that Dipper accidentally made a fish mouth and she burst into giggles as she released his face. Dipper blushed and cleared his throat. Up until now, Pacifica had been the one leading the kisses and Dipper was looking forward to take the lead too. He pushed her gently to lean back against the hedge maze and kissed her. Pacifica snickered at how Dipper tickled her lips with his tongue and relaxed against the bush.

 _BAM!_

Pacifica was startled at the sudden sound of the balloon crown exploding at the contact with the bush twigs, and she shoved Dipper on the chest, sending the boy to the ground. Dipper landed with a grunt and stared back at the heiress with his tongue still outside his mouth, causing Pacifica to burst into giggles.

"It's not funny." Dipper grumbled and Pacifica laughed even louder. "Alright. Next time you try to top I'll shove you to the ground and we'll see who laughs."

"C'moooooon, Dipper." Pacifica whined playfully. "It was an accident!"

"Really? I find that hard to believe, seeing how every time we're making out I end up on the ground." Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"You're exaggerating." She giggled, even though she inwardly thought Dipper was right about that. "C'mon, get up."

"Nah. I think I'm going to stay here and save us time. You're going to shove me to the ground again eventually anyway." Dipper teased, knowing how Pacifica wasn't going to get near that dirty floor anytime soon. "Convince me to get up."

"Hmm…" She smiled, enjoying the teasing. "What if I agreed on going to the Train of Terror with you?"

"Well..." Dipper feigning pondering about it for a few seconds. "Fine, but I'm paying."

"Nope. I'm paying." She chuckled.

"Race you to the attraction!" Dipper ran away. "First one to get there pays!"

"Hey! Not fair!"

The heiress chased the boy. She felt she could easily overtake him, but she needed Dipper ahead to show her the way out of the maze. Once they were out, Pacifica caught, overtook and left him behind, much to Dipper surprise. She reached the stand and put her money on the counter.

"Two for the Train of Terror!" She ordered happily and turned towards Dipper, who arrived panting.

"How… uff… how did you outrun me like that?"

"You may do short sprints in your monster hunts, but I go jogging twice a week." She shrugged as she took the two tickets. "It's cute that you want to invite me, Dork, but I've money to spare. Save yours to give me gifts, like the crown."

"You mean the one that blew up?" He commented halfheartedly.

The car arrived and they got in.

"It's the thought that counts. I liked it." She added as she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

The car began moving in the rail and got into the attraction. It consisted of a dark tunnel with a few turns. Pacifica was glancing left and right worriedly, tightening her grip on Dipper's hand with every second they were in the horror attraction.

"You know it's fake, don't you?" Dipper nudged her shoulder to calm her.

"Of course. I knew that." She attempted to put a smug smile but her trembling lower lip ruined it.

The car stopped abruptly and a cardboard ghost popped up in front of them. Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled, but Pacifica had been so on the edge of her seat that she shrieked and buried her face on Dipper's shoulder. After a few seconds, she realized what she had just done, frowned, and stared in disbelief at the cardboard.

"Wait, that's it?" She asked in astonishment.

"Well, yeah." Dipper shrugged. "What did you expect exactly?"

"I don't know. A crazy ghost with an axe or something like that, but definitely not this." She pointed at a maintenance guy who was fixing a light bulb of a ghost on a corner.

"Most scary rides are like this." He chortled at how naïve Pacifica could be in some topics. "You can stop gripping my hand like that now."

"Hmph." She released his hand. "Why do people get in these scary rides if they aren't scary then?"

"Because they can do this."

Dipper threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer. He kissed her temple first and her cheek next. Pacifica blushed terribly at the public displays of affection and glanced around herself, but nobody could see them. The ride was too dark for anybody to see what they were doing.

"Ohh! Couples come here to make out!" She exclaimed in realization.

"Yup, that's pretty much—Whoa!"

Dipper yelped when Pacifica pulled him closer and began pecking his lips zealously. The thrill of the public place had excited her and she wanted to make the best of the ride. Once the car exited the attraction, a grinning Pacifica and a crimson red Dipper got out of the car. Pacifica however felt she had been cheated by the attraction and began threatening the man in the stall with sues until Dipper dragged her away.

"How about some milkshakes?" He suggested.

"Sure, I'm thirsty." Pacifica smiled and followed the boy.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

The couple sat in front of each other in a table while they enjoyed their meal. Pacifica was slurping idly her chocolate milkshake while Dipper toyed with the straw of his lemonade milkshake. The recent experience in the terror attraction had brought the doubts back to his mind again. Dipper wondered how to find out if their relationship was just physical. Everything they did somehow ended up in a make out session. However, he couldn't complain. He had liked it after all. A silly smile crept over his face when he recalled every spot of his face Pacifica had kissed earlier.

"What's on your mind?" Pacifica asked, seeing how the expression on his face changed.

"I uh… I can't tell you about it." Dipper sighed and his smile vanished.

"Is it about us?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Who better to talk about it than me then?" Pacifica switched seats and sat beside him. "I'm your girlfriend. You can trust me."

"Girlfriend?" Dipper realized people had called them a couple before, but this was the first time they referred to each other like that. "I like how it sounds." He smiled again.

"Yeah, I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend. You know, relationship stuff." She rolled her eyes. "Now tell me what was on your mind earlier."

"It's… about what happened earlier in the manor." Dipper fiddled with his thumbs.

"Oh." Pacifica glanced around at all the people in earshot. "I don't think this is the best place to discuss that."

"I'll get to the point." He sighed to calm himself. "Do you feel our relationship is just physical, or you think there is… something more?"

"Really?" The question had left Pacifica dumbfounded. "You're kidding, right?"

Dipper shook his head very slowly.

"C'mon, Dipper! Don't be silly!" She giggled. "Sure, I think you're pretty hot but that doesn't mean I'm thinking about your biceps all day." Pacifica quickly covered her mouth with her hands and blushed.

"What biceps?" Dipper asked in complete confusion and pulled up his short sleeve to have a look at his upper arms. "Oh my gosh, when did this happen!?"

The boy was far from being considered muscled, but the outlines of his biceps had begun to be noticeable in his upper arms. Dipper touched them in completer disbelief and grinned.

"You probably got those after chopping so much firewood in the Shack." Pacifica bit her lower lip, desiring to touch it too. She looked away to control herself.

"How do you know I do that? Have you been spying on me?" Dipper narrowed his eyes at the heiress, who tittered. "Nevermind. See? This is what I was talking about. We always end up being physical."

"But Dipper, that's normal! We're curious about each other." Pacifica stroked his forearm up and touched his upper arm muscles. "And of course there's more than just the physical stuff! I went with you to those monster hunts things, where for some reason I always get hurt, by the way." She added a joke in between and earned smile from Dipper. "We eat together, we play together… we even sleep together! I like spending time with you, Dork, and it's not because of your wiry musculature."

"But…" Dipper tried to find something to counter her statement, and he failed. "…you're right! Haha! I was so worried!" Dipper exclaimed happily, grabbed Pacifica's hand and squeezed it. The relief of the heavy weight being taken off his chest left him joyful. "I guess I'm a total dork, right?"

"You're my dorky boyfriend." Pacifica grinned. "And I like you just the way you are."

The boy huffed in relief and smiled.

"I was so needlessly worried thinking that we weren't going anywhere because we didn't have anything in common!" He commented casually. Dipper's eyes widened and the smile fell from his face when he thought through what he had just said. "Because… you like mini-golf and I suck at it, and you like fashion and I have no idea about it."

Dipper frowned and Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him.

"But!" He quickly added. "We like teasing each other! That's something! We also… like each other and doing-physical-stuff-which-is-great-by-the-way, and of course the… uh… You liked our mystery hunting adventures, right?" Dipper babbled as he began sweating profusely.

"Dipper," She placed her hand on his to calm him. "I wouldn't be with you if I wasn't having fun. Do you really think that with my body and my wealth I couldn't be with whoever I wanted?" Pacifica sat upright, proud as a peacock, and earned a nod and a gulp from Dipper. "And that's exactly what I'm doing: I wanna be with you. So when we're back at the manor, I want you to show me _exactly_ how _great_ you think the physical stuff is." She smiled sultrily.

"I um…" Dipper giggled nervously. "We'll see about that. Sorry for overthinking it that much."

Pacifica gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand. She then closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly. Dipper named that expression as _'Kiss me, Dork. I'm waiting'_ and he would see it many times. He closed his eyes too and approached happily to comply. They lips, however, were pressed against wool instead of against each other.

"Did somebody almost screwed up his relationship by overthinking it too much just like I told him not to do?" Mabel came out of nowhere, sat between the couple and threw her arms over their shoulders, interrupting their kiss with her sweater. "Ew, Pacifica. You're drooling all over my sweater.

The couple pulled back and blushed.

"Mabel, what are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

"I'm meeting Grenda at noon."

"It's not even eleven yet." The annoyed heiress protested after checking her watch.

"I know, I like being early." Mabel shrugged. "How're you doing, lovebirds? By what I've heard earlier I'd say someone has messed up a little." She glanced at Dipper with a teasing smile.

"We both messed up a little." Pacifica smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, my. I can't leave you two alone. What did you do, Paz-Paz?"

"I did nothing!" She was caught off-guard. "I just wanted to… n-nevermind." Pacifica stammered as her cheeks became crimson red.

Mabel glanced at her brother, saw how his face turned the same shade of red and she began to snicker.

"Alright, alright." Mabel raised her hands in a calming gesture. "I won't ask, but only under one condition."

"You want to hang out with us in the funfair, don't you?" Dipper guessed.

"Yup." She chirped happily. "As long as Pacifica pays for everything."

"You ask for so little." Pacifica commented sarcastically.

Mabel gave Pacifica the best of her smiles and Dipper, who secretly wanted his sister to come along too, also gave her the best of his smiles.

"Fine, you can come with us." Pacifica rolled her eyes. "But no teasing!"

The first thing they did was going straight to the bumping cards. When the lights turned green and signaled the start, Dipper and Pacifica began bumping their cars with the other kids in the ride. The heiress quickly spotted Mabel and a shiver went down her spine. The cheerful brunette was avoiding every collision and gaining a threatening speed. Pacifica's instinct told her Mabel was definitely going after her, so she turned towards the opposite direction and put as much distance as she could between Mabel and herself.

A sudden collision broke her train of thought. Dipper laughed and attempted to drive away after startling her, but Pacifica displayed her competitive smile and chased him. After she cornered him and bumped his car on the side, the couple began laughing happily at the relived tension the attraction granted them. Dipper's laugh was interrupted however, when he spotted a car coming at its top speed behind Pacifica's.

"Watch out!" He pointed behind the heiress.

Pacifica glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Mabel's mischievous smile and jump from her car into Dipper's, landing on his lap. Mabel then bumped Pacifica's empty car with so much strength that the car rose a few inches from the floor.

"You owe me one for this, bro-bro!" The cheerful brunette yelled triumphal and drove away as she waved at the couple.

The heiress wondered what Mabel had meant with that, and glanced at Dipper. She realized then that when she had landed on his lap, Pacifica had thrown her arms around his neck and she was pressing the side of her chest against Dipper's face, which was rapidly flushing red.

After being ejected from the ride for excessively aggressive driving and leaving the car while the lights were green, the trio of preteens searched for an inflatable castle to pass time. There were all kinds of castles, from the simple platforms to the inflatable gigantic animals with slides coming out of their mouths. They couldn't agree on a ride until they saw an inflatable castle that stood out among the rest. It was a huge slide resembling a breaking water wave of 30 feet tall that ended in rectangular shore with inflatable palm trees. The slide was divided in two parts: One for climbing up with a rope and the other for sliding down.

"Soos!" Mabel chirped happily and ran to the man handling the ride.

"Hey, sup hambone?" Soos bumped his fist with the brunette.

"Is this yours? Where did you get this ride!?" Mabel asked, amazed by how big the slide was.

"I bought it on the Internet for personal use, but I grew tired of it so I brought it to the fair." He patted the side of the ride.

"Can we get on it?" Mabel asked eagerly.

"I dunno, dude. The instructions said you had to be this tall to ride it." Soos placed his arm a few inches above Mabel's head.

As Mabel tried to convince the handyman, Dipper glanced at Pacifica. Her eyes were sparkling and stuck on the slide.

"You want to ride it?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"C'moooooon, Sooos." Mabel whined.

"We'll be careful." Dipper added to support his sister.

"Hmm… It's a pretty steep slide and you aren't tall enough." Soos countered doubtfully. "I don't think—"

"The height thing is a guideline." Dipper interrupted him. "You don't have to take it to heart. Besides, it's just an inflatable slide. It doesn't matter how steep it is because we're landing on an inflatable platform anyway."

"Um… I guess you are right." Soos shrugged.

Pacifica fished out a wad of cash from her jeans back pocket and handed it to Soos.

"We're renting the whole ride for the next hour or so." She said smugly.

Dipper bent backwards and glanced in astonishment at Pacifica's backside, wondering where she had kept such a big wad of cash without him noticing earlier.

"Dude, this is enough to buy the ride." Soos attempted to hand the money back to Pacifica but she waved her hand dismissively.

"Keep the change then." Pacifica shrugged and took her shoes off. If she had something to spare, that was money.

A few minutes later they had climbed to the top of the slide using the rope tied there. The three preteens sat on the edge. Pacifica was a little wary of dropping through the slide.

"This… this is very high." She commented, a little nervous.

"I guess. I have jumped from higher, though." Dipper shrugged.

Dipper jumped and fell on his back, sliding down the slide. He reached the ground level at top speed, bounced on the platform and stumbled forwards, keeping himself from falling by grabbing an inflatable palm tree.

"C'mon! Jump!" Dipper gestured to the girls.

"Your turn, Paz-Paz."

"Why don't you go first?" Pacifica asked the brunette, still hesitant to jump down.

"Because I'm wearing a skirt, so it is either I go first or I go last while you two are climbing back." Mabel said matter-of-factly. "I don't want you to see my underwear." She giggled.

The heiress gripped the edge of the slide with her hands, unsure of dropping herself.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Mabel reassured the heiress.

Pacifica nodded slowly and loosened up her grip on the edge. She had made up her mind. She wasn't doing it.

"Just kidding!" Mabel yelled as she pushed Pacifica on the back.

"MABEEEEEEL!" Pacifica slid down the slide at top speed, shrieking in a mixture of horror and excitement as the air hit her in the air.

Once she reached the bottom, she bounced on the platform and landed on top of Dipper, tackling him to the floor with such strength that they bounced on the platform again.

"Haha! Match made!" Mabel yelled jubilantly, pumping her fist. "I could be a pretty good bowler."

Pacifica did not have time to consider the implications of tackling Dipper to the floor nor what part of her body his hands were touching at the moment. She angrily stood up and rushed upslope using the rope.

"I'm going to throw you head first!" She yelled at the brunette.

Dipper, thinking it best not to interfere and with the palms of his hands burning, stood and leaned against a palm tree. He saw Pacifica struggle with the rope, and flustered at the sight of her tight white jeans. Once Pacifica reached the top, the heiress began to wrestle with Mabel. Pacifica's anger soon turned into laughter as both girls finally fell down the slide headfirst. Dipper saw them coming this time and got out of the way before they bounced and crashed on the palm tree he had been leaning against.

"Are you girls okay?" Dipper asked with a smile, amused by the whole situation.

Pacifica sat up straight.

"I wanna do it again." She said with a grin.

A few more drops down the slide left the three friends laughing heartily. They got their shoes and left the inflatable slide, saying their goodbyes to Soos.

"Well, it's almost noon. I better go." Mabel waved a hand at them and turned to leave.

"Wait." Pacifica stopped her. "I… I want a picture of the three of us." She pointed to a photo booth behind her.

"Alright." Mabel raised an eyebrow. "But first admit you like me!"

Pacifica rolled her eyes and lowered her voice so that only Mabel heard her.

"You are a nuisance and always get on my way. But yeah, I like you."

"Fair enough." Mabel giggled and grabbed her by the hand, dragging her into the photo booth while Dipper followed them.

They took a few good photos and each of them kept one. Pacifica decided to keep one where she was between Dipper and Mabel, their cheeks pressing as they displayed broad smiles to the camera. She sighed in contentment and put the photo inside her jean's pocket. Dipper and Mabel had moved away from her to discuss what they had labeled as 'sibling issues'.

"You did what!?" The heiress heard Mabel yell.

"I know, I know! But it is a gift for Pacifica!" Dipper excused himself.

"Ugh, fine. But I hate those little creeps."

Mabel got into the photo booth and made three photos of herself. She handed them to Dipper, and then she turned away to leave and search for Grenda.

"What was that about?" Pacifica asked.

"It's a surprise." Dipper smiled mysteriously.

"You mean like the balloon crown?" Pacifica playfully asked, remembering how that had ended.

"Something like that. I can guarantee you this one won't explode, though." Dipper chuckled.

The couple walked holding hands through the competition area of the funfair. There were shooting games, hoop throwing games, and finally the ball throwing games. Dipper had a look at what he had left in his wallet, and then he made up his mind.

"C'mon, I'll get something for you." Dipper tugged at her hand.

"You don't have to do that, Dipper. I can buy any of this stuff myself." Pacifica smiled warmly.

"Don't you want a plush toy? Your bed seemed very empty." Dipper suggested. "Mabel has lots of plush toys on her bed."

Pacifica paled a little. Her parents had gotten rid of all her bed plush toys when they had decided she didn't need them anymore because she had grown up.

"I… don't need a plush toy. That's for children." The heiress said smugly. "But... I'll let you win me a big one if that makes you happy."

Dipper smiled and approached a ball throwing game. With the last money in his wallet, he ordered a ball.

"Try not to give me a black eye with that." Pacifica teased the boy, remembering when he had told her about his time traveling adventure.

"Only if you promise not to leave with the first guy that comes with ice cream." Dipper playfully replied.

Pacifica clicked her tongue.

"Can't promise that." She smirked. "What if he is a dorky brown haired boy and says he comes from the future?"

"Bah, I know the guy. You are wasting your time." Dipper waved his hand dismissively. "He is all sweaty and awkward, with noodle arms."

"Maybe. But maybe he is also brave and caring, and he can make you laugh using only his hands." Pacifica smiled warmly.

Dipper tittered and blushed. Now he felt he really, really needed to get the bigger price no matter what. The boy took aim and raised his arm over his head.

 _'Just imagine you are chopping wood.'_ He thought, and launched the ball with all the strength he could. The ball hit the pyramid in the base, and all the cans fell off the table.

"You have knocked down all the cans. Choose a toy from this row." The stall manager instructed.

Dipper gestured to Pacifica to choose. She had a look at all the push toys and finally decided for one.

"This one." She pointed with her finger. The man gave her a big plush golden llama. The heiress took the huge toy in her arms and cuddled it.

Dipper raised an eyebrow at the irony. _'Bill called Pacifica llama.'_ He thought and grimaced a little.

"Why did you choose that one?" Dipper asked in a measured tone.

"I don't know; I just liked it. It is so fluffy!" She wrapped her arms around the plush animal which was almost as big as her whole torso.

"We'd like a plastic bag." Dipper told the staff manager, who node and gave him one.

"I can carry it in my arms, Dipper." The heiress complained.

"I know, but if we are going to stay in the fair for a little longer, you'll want your hands free." Dipper raised an eyebrow and gave her the bag. The heiress reluctantly placed the llama in the bag.

"Just so you know, you have been demoted to second place in my cuddling list." Pacifica commented, happy with the plush toy.

"Really? That's so cruel. You are the worst." Dipper feigned being upset.

"Oh but don't worry, you are still the first in my kissing list." Pacifica added and gave him a peck on the cheek.

The couple chuckled and walked to another section of the funfair. Dipper felt the spot where Pacifica had pecked him burning, but it was not only because of her small kiss. He was having fun with her at the fair and, if the talk hadn't been enough to convince him before, the way he felt by her small display of affection had definitely convinced him. He wanted now to take a step forward in their relationship, to pull at her hand and kiss her then and there in front of everyone so that all knew who his girlfriend was.

But he wouldn't do that. He wanted to feel the pleasurable sensation of her kisses on his cheek every day, but there was still something in the back of his mind. ' _The faster things go, the quicker they end'_. He kept thinking. They didn't have that many things in common and Dipper thought Pacifica was driven by lust. Once they did everything, she would grow bored of him and they would have to break up. Dipper didn't want that. He didn't want their relationship to be a meaningless crush. He wanted their relationship to be something more.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

After having some more fun in the attractions, the couple was finally ready to leave, but then something caught Pacifica's eyes.

"Look, Dipper! A fortune teller! Let's go, I wanna try it."

"Those are always a fraud." Dipper rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying it regardless. It's my money after all." She dragged him into the tent by his arm.

The couple entered the tent. It was filled with all kinds of mystical items. Tarot cards, some bird bones on a table, plants and strange feathers on strings hanging from the ceiling. There was even a crystal ball. The supposed soothsayer was sitting in a round table in the center of the tent.

"Who comes to have their future read? Is it you, young lady?" The supposed soothsayer pointed at the heiress.

"Yes!" Pacifica said eagerly.

"Sit down on the chair, dear. Lay your hand on the table and I will begin my prediction."

Pacifica did as told and the soothsayer grabbed her hand in hers. Dipper was not sure if it was a man or a woman by the physical aspect, but he guessed it had to be a woman by the voice. She was lanky with untidy hair and what was a most probable fake wart on her cheek.

"I'll read your hand." She said opening Pacifica's palm. "Hmm…. Yes, I see it now. You are very rich, and have recently begun a relationship with a boy."

Dipper snorted loudly. _'Everyone can tell she is rich by her clothes, we entered the tent holding hands and there is also the plush toy to tell we are a couple. Another fake as I guessed.'_

"What else do you see?" Pacifica urged.

"There… seem to be some interference... There is a nonbeliever nearby clouding my sight." The soothsayer placed a hand on her forehead as if she was dizzy.

Pacifica glared at Dipper.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "I'll wait ouside."

"Yes… now I see clearly again." The soothsayer continued. "You… you like animals, yes."

"Tell me about my future. I know enough about myself." Pacifica urged.

"Let's see… Hm. Your future is uncertain, but… what is this?" The soothsayer then collapsed on the table.

"Um… are you okay?" Pacifica asked warily.

Dipper peeked into the tent and approached the table when he saw the soothsayer asleep.

"Just what I guessed." He shrugged. "She is drunk. Let's go, Pacifica."

The soothsayer suddenly sat up straight and grabbed both Dipper and Pacifica by the arms.

"You are a fool if you hope to keep this from falling apart, Dipper Pines!" She said in a deep and monotonous voice. Both Dipper and Pacifica were frozen in surprise and fright. "The time of contempt is upon you. The time when the ground will be wet with tears and you'll regret not choosing the lesser evil!"

"What?" Pacifica managed to ask.

Dipper's eyes bulged out, recognizing some of what she was saying.

"How! How do I prevent it from happening!?" He shook the woman.

"Being bound by fate is not enough. You will need… something more." The soothsayer collapsed again on the table, letting go their arms.

"I-I think we should go." Pacifica suggested, a little disturbed by what had just happened. Dipper nodded and they hurried out of the tent.

They made a beeline towards the exit of the funfair.

"Dipper… you are the expert on the paranormal. Was she prophesizing?" Pacifica asked with a small tone of fear in her voice.

Dipper studied the heiress before answering.

"Of course not!" He giggled. "A prophesy always rhymes. That woman was just drunk."

"But she knew your name. How was that?"

"I… guess Mabel came before we did. She probably said she had a twin and the fortune teller recognized me." Dipper made it all up. It was so good he was beginning to believe it himself while telling the lie. "Then, when she saw I was kind of disrespectful towards her, she decided to prank me." He guessed.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Pacifica agreed. She calmed a little.

The very moment they abandoned the funfair, it began to rain.

"Great, and he I am wearing these clothes that go transparent when they are wet." Pacifica muttered.

Dipper chuckled and flustered terribly. Then, he took off his vest.

"Put this on over your head and let's hurry back to the manor, Princess." He threw the vest over Pacifica's head as if it were a raincoat, and earned a grateful smile from her.

Dipper was thankful the plush toy was in a plastic bag, since that way it wouldn't get wet, and he was also thankful that due to the vest Pacifica couldn't see his face now. He was frowning, his trained mind doing the detective work and tying up all the loose ends he could find. The soothsayer, Bill, his dream, his knowledge of the Journals and Pacifica. They all seemed to be giving him hints about something that was about to happen, but he didn't know what.

The rain became a downpour and Dipper was snapped out of his thoughts. Vest or not, Pacifica was getting soaking wet, and Dipper was even worse. They ran the rest of the way to the manor but, right when they were at the fence gate, a car passed through the road and splashed mud at them.

"HEY!" Pacifica, her designer clothes covered in mud, yelled at the car and waved her arm manacling at it.

Dipper was similarly covered in mud. He gave the heiress a funny look.

"I guess we ran to the manor for nothing." He smiled.

"Let's get inside." Pacifica sighed heavily at their bad luck.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **emyhr tsum seicehporP  
.thgiarts dlot eb nac sgninraw tub**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Chris Walken:** I was referring to the tears because of what the soothsayer said in this chapter. It was a most curious coincidence. Although they will be attacked in the forest by a pair of cowards and that sounds similar to cougars.

 **Rob Lowe:** Don't worry. If people aren't happy with the overreaching ending I'll add something more. I always update Mondays and Fridays so, assuming I don't have to split the prelude to the finale in two, because so far it is a 9k chapter in progress, there should be only 5 chapters left.

 **Guest:** That really depends on the couple and on the cultural and religion influences, also known as social stigmas. I'd say Dipper and Pacifica's relationship is going pretty smoothly considering how different they are in many aspects. For example, Pacifica always gets hurt in their monster hunts and I don't see Dipper playing mini-golf with her anytime soon. Luckily they are focusing in what they have in common rather than in what differences them. The key to success is that they both know this: _Love is not only taking, it is also devotion and dedication._

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **· I wanted to make this three chaptered act Mabel-free but I couldn't resist the slide joke. We won't see Mabel again until the prelude to the finale.**

 **·** **Right now they are having a tug of war. Pacifica wants to go fast because she knows that once her parents are back everything will be over, and Dipper wants to go slow because he wants to enjoy the relationship. Both of them are pulling from the same rope in different directions. If either Dipper or Pacifica surrendered to the demands of the other, they will stumble and fall. Just like Dipper can't suddenly agree and do something he isn't comfortable with, Pacifica can't simply say "Alright, let's just peck and nothing else" because one of them would be unhappy. However, if they keep on with the tug of war the rope will eventually snap. They must reach an agreement and let go of the rope at the same time.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.  
**


	18. The Last Wish: Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Episode 3: The Last Wish - Act 2: Dipper the overthinker.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 7: The 'Physical Stuff']**

 **[Act 2 - Monday: Part 3]**

It was pouring water from the sky. A few thunders could be heard in the distance as Dipper and Pacifica entered the manor garden through the gate. They were completely soaked wet and covered in mud a car had just splashed at them. Luckily for Pacifica, the plush toy Dipper had won for her was unstained inside of the plastic bag. They walked their way through the garden until they reached the manor's porch. Pacifica then grabbed Dipper's forearm and stopped him before he had any chance of putting his feet inside the building.

"Wait. We can't drag mud inside the manor." Pacifica said seriously.

"Why not? Your parents aren't here." He countered and raised an eyebrow.

"The butlers aren't here either and I honestly don't know where the broom cupboard is so, unless you wanna clean the mud with your hands, we better avoid dragging anything inside." Pacifica took off her shoes.

"Fine." Dipper agreed and removed his shoes. When he glanced back at the heiress, his jaw fell. Pacifica hadn't stopped at all on her shoes. She was in her underwear now and stepping into the manor.

The heiress soon realized that Dipper wasn't following her.

"What are you waiting for? Dipper?" She turned around and found went from gawking stupidly at her to gluing his gaze to the ceiling. "C'mon, you have already seen me in a bikini. This is pretty much the same." She rolled her eyes and walked up to a coat stand, taking one of her father's coats to cover herself.

"N-n-no, it's not." He stammered, his eyes still glued on the ceiling. Dipper hadn't realized yet that Pacifica was already covered in a coat.

"How so?" Pacifica was amused by the situation. She wondered for a second if Dipper would notice if she left all of a sudden.

"The fabric is wet from the rain and I… can see through." He admitted and flushed crimson red.

Pacifica had a quick look inside the coat and realized he was right.

"Right…" She flushed the same tone of red and cleared her throat. "Definitely not like my bikini at all. Well, you're going to stand there under the rain all day or you're going to come in?"

"Uh…" Dipper had a quick look and noticed that she was wearing the coat for the first time. "Sure, let me just…" He removed his t-shirt over his head and had a look at his shorts. They were literally dripping mud but Dipper had a big enough reason to avoid taking them off right now. "Why don't you go take a shower and we meet in the living room in a quarter hour?" He suggested.

"I was hoping that you'd give me a hand with my hair." She ran her hands through it, throwing mud to the entrance. "I mean, it's a lot of hair for me to wash it alone."

"Of course, after a quick shower I'll—"

"No, you big Dork. I'm asking you to take a bath with me." Pacifica closed the distance between them. "Think about it. You wash me and I wash you. It's kinda romantic." She gave him a small smile.

"A bath like… a bath naked?" Dipper's eyes bulged out.

"No, you idiot." Pacifica sighed and rolled her eyes. "We'll be in our swimsuits. Think of it like we're in the pool but with hot water instead."

"Well, if you put it that way I guess—"

"Great! Meet me in my bathroom in five minutes." She interrupted him before he even finished and ran upstairs.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Dipper had been standing in front of the bathroom door for ten minutes now in his swimming trunks with a towel over his shoulder, but hesitating to get in. He had a feeling that Pacifica had another intention besides washing each other and he wasn't comfortable with it. He would be lying if he said he didn't consider her attractive but, in his opinion, they were going far too fast. And he knew that the faster they went, they quicker everything would be over. Dipper wasn't happy with that outcome. He enjoyed spending time with the heiress, having those _accidents_ now and then that made them giggle and blush, and specially kissing her, but he would prefer to keep it like that and nothing else for the time being. Dipper sighed heavily and opened the bathroom door.

A wave of hot hair struck him. Dipper got in the bathroom and saw Pacifica sat inside her square bathtub with her back at him, a layer of pink bubbles on the water surface reaching up to her purple bikini top. She was combing her long blonde hair, most of the mud already washed off it. Pacifica felt she was being watched and turned around.

"Dipper! I thought you weren't coming!" She smiled and beckoned him to join her. "I was just finishing my hair."

Dipper pondered about it for a second and thought he might have been overthinking the situation too much. Perhaps all Pacifica really wanted to do was simply to sit with him in the bathtub and let him give her a hand with the hair. Dipper got in the bathtub a little more relaxed.

The square bathtub was big enough for four people to fit in. The walls were vertical, making it look like a small pool rather than a bathtub, and the height was the adequate for them to sit upright without the water reaching their faces. Dipper grabbed the soap and rubbed his face and forearms to remove the mud. The rest of his body has been protected by his clothing. Once he was done, Pacifica looked at him and giggled.

"You forgot to wash this." She extended her hand and rubbed the tip of his nose. When it was clean, Dipper smiled nervously at her and Pacifica gave a tap to his nose. "You're cute when you're nervous."

"I guess I'm cute all the time then." Dipper chuckled nervously and lowered his gaze, wondering why he had said that.

"Yup. C'mon, give me a hand with my hair. I can't reach here." Pacifica turned around and inclined her head so that Dipper had total access to the back of her hair. "And… can you do that thing with your fingertips on my scalp?"

Dipper smiled and began tracing his hand through her hair, his fingertips rubbing her scalp from her forehead to her nape. The heiress shuddered at the relaxing sensation and parted from his hands, submerging herself in the water to wash the shampoo away and emerging in front of Dipper afterwards.

"You know, now that I see the two of us here, I think this tub might be a little too big for me." Pacifica looked around herself, seeing how there was more than enough room inside the tub for them to stretch without even touching each other.

"Yesterday, before we had our little _'bathing accident'_ here, I thought this was actually a small indoors pool." He giggled. "Shame it doesn't have any water jets for back massage. This could be a pretty good hot tub." He rested his back on the tub wall and got comfortable in the hot water.

Pacifica sat in front of him and smiled smugly.

"Hot tubs aren't fun unless you can share them with someone. I wanted my bathtub to be this big so that I can stretch while bathing."

Pacifica extended her hands to prove her point and stroked Dipper's shoulders. As her eyes drank in the sight of her boyfriend's naked chest, her hands traveled down his sides to play with his belly. However, Dipper thought her hands were going a little too low and he wiggled his way out of the situation, scooting himself to the side.

"I don't bite, you know?" Pacifica grumbled.

Dipper looked aside and Pacifica bit her lower lip. She realized that Dipper was tense and clearly having a bad time, and it was because of her. Pacifica didn't know why that was. Dipper hadn't acted like that the previous day when they were in the pool with Mabel. Was it because Mabel wasn't around or was it because she had accidentally tried to lower his shorts earlier in the day? If Pacifica had to bet all her money, which was a lot, on one of those possibilities, she would definitely go for the latter. That meant everything was her fault.

"I'm sorry, okay?" She blurted out and Dipper looked at her for the first time. "I don't know why I tried to lower your shorts today but I'm sorry! Everything felt so good and I got carried away but…" She sighed sadly and lay back on the opposite wall of the bathtub. "…what I really enjoyed was feeling you close. If I had known this was going to happen I would've never taken the kisses so far. Please, Dipper, forgive me. You don't have to do it today but… someday."

Now it was Pacifica who was looking aside and Dipper who was trying to get her attention. The boy had a deep frown on his forehead and he was feeling a painful ache in his heart. Dipper realized he had handled the situation rather poorly. Instead of properly addressing the issue, he had acted with a sulky mood towards it and now Pacifica was sad. His heart plummeted to the floor from his chest and Dipper felt the need to fix everything now. He crawled in the bathtub and reached for her face, playing a little with her bangs first and pushing them out of the way, and then caressing her cheek until Pacifica looked at him. Her eyes were sad and he couldn't stand it.

"Princess, there's nothing to forgive." He smiled warmly and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'm not mad at you. It's just that… we're going too fast. I was happier when it was just cuddling and kissing and… I don't want to go any faster because the faster we go the sooner everything will be over and I…" He gulped and thought back before saying the _'I love you'_ , considering now it wasn't the appropriate time. "…I don't want our relationship to be over."

"But… Dipper, we can't go slow…" She lowered her face again. "My parents could be back any day and… you're going back to your hometown once the summer is over. I'll lose you one way or the other and I don't want to go slow."

Where Dipper's heart had been earlier in his chest, there was a hole and now that hole had just been filled by an anvil, causing him a terrible pressure. Pacifica was looking at him with sorrowful eyes and he realized that, despite her small smiles now and then, deep down she was still very sad at her situation and Dipper was his anchor in that sea of sadness. He realized that her actions were not out of lust, but out of a complete need for love.

"I'm so sorry, Pacifica. I was wrong." He grabbed her hands and gave them a squeeze. "I can try going a little bit faster but… please let me set the pace." He said and Pacifica smiled and nodded eagerly. "I don't exactly know what your intentions were this morning. I don't know if you just wanted to take a peek or touch it or maybe that we—"

"I don't know either." Pacifica interrupted him and blushed crimson red.

"Anyway, I stopped you because I'm not comfortable doing that so soon. And I also want to be sure that if it's the other way around and I try to… I don't know, grab your butt or—"

"I wouldn't mind that you grabbed my butt." The heiress shrugged.

"R-really?" Dipper's eyes widened and considered trying it now, but he thought back. "I mean… my point is that if I do something you're not comfortable with, I want you to say it immediately or slap me across the face, or something."

"Don't worry, Dork." Pacifica snickered and rolled her eyes. "I'll slap you so hard the windows of the manor will shatter."

Dipper grinned at her and then voiced his thoughts.

"So… we're almost naked in a bathtub. What happens now?"

"Well, I've meaning to ask you…" She leaned forwards and Dipper sat in the center of the bathtub. Pacifica placed her hand on his chest and began twirling the three small chest hairs between his collarbones. "Are these yours?" She asked, biting her lower lip lustfully.

The boy raised an eyebrow and had a look at his own chest.

"Oh, would you look at that! Last time I checked there was only one!" He chuckled happily at his apparently growing chest hair.

"That means there's gonna be more?" Pacifica's eyes bulged out.

"Um…" He eyed her curiously, trying to figure out her reaction before answering. "Yeah, I guess so. According to my Grunkle Stan there should be more. Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. I like pulling at your hair." The heiress began pulling softly at his chest hair to prove her statement.

Dipper wiggled and giggled at the sensation.

"Alright, stop that." He patted her hands away. "Now I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Pacifica went nose deep in the water to hide her blush. While playing with his chest hair, the heiress had noticed for the first time how much she loved to see Dipper's wiry musculature being wet in the water.

"The night we came here, Mabel and I gave you a pretty good scare with the campfire story." Dipper noticed Pacifica's eyes widening. He couldn't tell about the rest, since it was underwater. "But you did pretty well today in the funfair ride. How is that?"

The heiress emerged from the water and sighed.

"I had a really bad night then, and I have been jumpy these past two days because of that but... I think I'm finally over it." Pacifica said with a warm smile, lifting a weight from Dipper's chest.

Pacifica leaned closer and rubbed Dipper's chest, rejoicing in the touch and in how slipper it was due to the water mixed with soap. Dipper felt a little uneasy about the effect that was having in his body and grabbed her hands, squeezing them in his. Pacifica liked the gesture and she unspokenly asked for a kiss, slightly parting her lips and closing her eyes. Dipper more than willingly reciprocated her actions but, since none of them cupped each other's cheeks and had their eyes closed, their aim was all but precise and Dipper landed the kiss on Pacifica's nose. She giggled and sat in front of him again.

"Dipper, what do you like most of me?" Pacifica asked playfully.

"Physically, or about your personality?" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Both." The heiress clarified with a smirk.

"It's a tough question. You better think your answers, because I am asking it again next."

Dipper sat up in front of her and began examining her closely. He drew his hand to her side and caressed her skin, tracing his fingers slowly to her back. He brushed the fabric strap on her back that kept her bikini tied to chest. Pacifica's eyes widened and was about to stop him, she didn't want to end up topless, but Dipper's hand just passed over the strap and stroked her long blonde hair.

"I like your hair but..." He commented while stroking her long blonde hair, enjoying how silky it felt to the touch. "…I think I'll go with this." He brushed her belly with his fingers, making the heiress quiver and giggle at the caresses on her most ticklish area.

"I knew you'd say that. What about my personality?" Pacifica asked eagerly.

"That's easy. I like the way you stand for what is right." Dipper shrugged.

"Mhm." Pacifica nodded but displayed a doubtful expression on her face. "Like what?"

"Oh, well. Let me think..." Dipper began tapping his chin. Pacifica smiled, recognizing the gesture his sister and he apparently shared. "You stood up against your parents in the Northwest Fest to save those people, then against Grunkle Stan in the Shack to defend yourself. There is also Robbie today..." Dipper listed with his fingers.

Pacifica grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Thank you, I know what you mean." She gave him a small smile and then shivered all of a sudden.

The water in the bathtub was beginning to be uncomfortably cold. Dipper pulled at the plug and allowed the cold water to flow away, then turning on the hot water again.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Dipper reminded the heiress while the tub was filled back up with hot water.

"It's a complicated question. I need to touch you to be sure." Pacifica smiled playfully.

Dipper spread his arms wide and gave her a nervous smile. Pacifica bit her lower lip at the chance to finally explore her boyfriend. She landed her hands on his chest and squeezed it. It was somewhat hard and beginning to develop thanks to all the wood chopping, but still flat and barely noticeable. The heiress traced her hands down and stroked his belly. Much to her surprise, she managed to grab some loose flesh there. Dipper was flat, but not flat enough to avoid having some fat there. Pacifica giggled and played with his small flab, causing Dipper to chuckle and do the same to her so that she stopped. Pacifica then found her answer and stared at Dipper with a surprised expression on her face.

"What?" Dipper asked, wondering if he had just done something wrong.

"I like your hands but…" She thought again and changed her mind. "Your hazel eyes… they're so warm and full of tender…" She mumbled and began to blush.

Dipper smiled and moved in the huge bathtub, sitting beside Pacifica and resting his back against the bathtub wall. He drew his hand to cup her cheek and Pacifica raised her own hand to press his on her face, rejoicing in how he caressed her cheek with his thumb. Dipper gave her a quick peck on the lips and raised his arm, beckoning her closer. Pacifica cuddled up and Dipper side-hugged her, his chin resting on top of her head and her hand on his chest. Pacifica sighed and rubbed her cheek on his shoulder. Even though the tub was already filled with hot water, the heat she was receiving from Dipper's affection was warming her up to her very core. She knew what she had to tell him now.

"About your personality, I have a story for you." She said and Dipper raised an eyebrow. "This is the story of the donkey skin princess."

"Am I the prince?" Dipper asked eagerly, curious about the prospect. He knew Pacifica read lots of fairy tales stories and he was hoping for something good.

"Yes and no. As I was saying, there was once a kingdom. The king was married to a beautiful queen." Pacifica began to narrate with emphasis.

"Are we the king and the queen?" Dipper interrupted her again with a smile.

"Shut up and don't interrupt the story." She snapped poking him in the side. Dipper chuckled and remained silent. "One day the queen fell very ill. Before she died, she made her husband promise her that he would only marry someone that was more beautiful than she had ever been." Pacifica explained.

Dipper was smiling, guessing where the story was going. _'Now the king found a blonde princess and they lived happily ever after.'_ He thought.

"The king began his search throughout kingdom and it turned out that the only person that bested his deceased wife was his own daughter."

"What?" Dipper's smile fell from his face. He looked at Pacifica, thinking he had heard her wrong.

"The king, knowing he couldn't go against a dying wish, ordered a magical coat to be made from the skin of his best donkey." She continued, ignoring Dipper. "The magic of the coat made the princess look less beautiful and unfriendly to the common eye so that she didn't match the description of the wish anymore. Thanks to the coat, she managed to escape the kingdom and eventually found a prince, who saw her true beauty through the magical coat. And they lived happily ever after." She finished.

"I-I don't understand, Pacifica." Dipper was surprised by the turn of events in the story.

"Don't you see? My parents made the same coat for me with all the makeup and standards. Everybody thinks I'm a bully and a bad person, but you, you saw through that coat that day in the Northwest Annual Fest by telling me I was different. That was my grain of truth, Dipper. You said so yourself." Pacifica smiled happily.

Dipper felt a sensation comparable to having his heart being squeezed pleasantly and he ducked a finger under her chin to tilt her head upwards.

"There is a small difference, Princess. You have always been beautiful, with and without the coat." Dipper whispered and kissed her.

Pacifica grinned and kissed him back. They began to open and close their mouths at the same time while kissing and the heiress placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. His skin was slippery due to the soap and her hands slipped down to his chest. She tried again and they slipped once more, so Pacifica simply rested her weight on his chest. Dipper frowned and parted the embrace with a soft whimper.

"What? What's wrong?" Pacifica asked worriedly.

"Y-you're pressing the pit of my stomach." He protested.

Pacifica lowered her gaze and realized that it was true. She giggled and removed her hands from his chest. Dipper tried this time to kiss her instead, getting on his knees and cupping her face. The boy landed a few kissed on her upper lip and then went to her nose. He leaned forwards to add a little more pressure to their kissing and Pacifica accidentally toppled backwards and fell underwater. The heiress emerged from the water with all her bangs plastered over her face and chuckled.

"This is absurd." She commented in amusement and pushed her bangs out of her face. "Let me try something different."

Pacifica pushed him until Dipper had his back on the tub wall. She then stroked his chest a few times and gave him a quick peck. The heiress tried to swing one leg over his hips and straddle him, but stopped and looked at his swimming trunks wide-eyed.

"That looks… hard." Pacifica commented and blushed.

"Yeah, I uh…" Dipper blushed crimson red and covered his more than evident arousal with his hands.

"Can't you like… calm it?" She asked doubtfully.

"No, at least not while you're present." Dipper blushed an even darker shade of red as he wondered if Pacifica actually knew how such an issue was calmed. "But… I can do something else in the meantime. Close your eyes."

Pacifica complied and heard Dipper dipping his hands underwater. A few seconds later he tapped her shoulder and she opened her eyes. The tent in his trunks had disappeared, but he had his thighs tightly pressed together.

"Um… isn't that uncomfortable?" Pacifica eyed his groin curiously.

"Just a little. C'mere." He patted his lap.

The heiress straddled his hips and rested her hands on his shoulders to steady herself on top of him. She looked warily between their bodies, careful of where she placed her weight and, more importantly, her groin. Pacifica soon decided that there would be no problem in sitting herself on his thighs and she got comfortable. Then she looked at Dipper and rubbed his chest as he stroked her sides. They were looking at each other nervously with a blush on their cheeks. The two of them wanted to make out but they had no idea where to start. Dipper felt her hands trembling slightly on his shoulders. She was nervous and so was he, with the difference that the water hid how much he was sweating.

Dipper remembered all of a sudden that they had accorded he would set the pace, which meant that he had to start. He traced his hand along her side and buried it into her long blonde hair, pulling her head closer and kissing her timidly. Pacifica gave a soft sigh and ran her hands through his wet mess of hair, trying to deepen the kiss a little more. Dipper then moved his head to the side and traced a kissing circle around her lips. The heiress smiled mischievously and teased the tip of his nose with her teeth. Dipper giggled and accidentally opened his legs. Pacifica then gasped loudly when his erection sprang loose and poked her in the groin, and she quickly stood on her knees.

"I'm not sure I wanna sit again on… that." Pacifica gestured over the general area of his groin.

"Uh…" Dipper scooted downwards just a little. "Let's try again but sit a little higher this time."

Pacifica straddled him again but, instead of sitting on his thighs, the heiress rested her weight on his lower belly. Pacifica had a look over her shoulder and saw that the tent was still there, but it was too low to poke her. She smiled and turned to Dipper, finally being able to enjoy each other without anything in their way.

Considering it was her turn to kiss and explore, the heiress began nipping his cheeks playfully and then she pressed her lips zealously on his. She was being a little aggressive with her kissing, but Dipper didn't mind that. He thought it went well with her competitive and strong personality. Pacifica gave a strong kiss to his upper lip, she held his lower lip between hers and pulled at it next, and then she tilted her head to the side and kissed him passionately as she arched her back to meet the pleasurable sensation running down her spine. Dipper lost himself in the abuse of his face and moaned his pleasure. After a while, he began to feel a little dizzy and parted the kisses.

"Princess, let me show you how _great_ I think the physical stuff is." Dipper said in a surprisingly good sultry tone, much to his own bewilderment.

The heiress looked at him quizzically and nodded. Dipper wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He kissed her timidly again, but soon he began opening and closing his mouth as if he were trying to chew her lips. Pacifica was glad Dipper was trying some more aggressive kissing since she did that to him for that very reason. She then felt Dipper's tongue pushing her lips apart all of a sudden and she gasped in surprise. She hadn't been expected that.

The gasp opened her mouth and Dipper interpreted that as sign of approval. He slid his tongue into her mouth and began tickling the inside of her cheeks, running his tongue along her front teeth next and finally poking her tongue. Pacifica's sudden surprise soon turned into a desire to do that herself. She bumped her tongue into his, trying to push Dipper out of her mouth and feeling a spark of pleasure at the collision of both muscles. Dipper was relentlessly wrestling her tongue, so Pacifica gave his a gentle nibble.

Dipper moaned weakly his mixture of pain and pleasure and withdrew his tongue from her mouth. Pacifica seized the opportunity and plunged her tongue into his mouth, rubbing his palate and realizing that she could taste the traces of the cotton candy they had eaten hours ago. Completely rejoiced by the feeling, Pacifica began charting his mouth with her tongue, going molar by molar and tickling the insides of his mouth. Once she was done with the exploration, Pacifica nudged and bumped Dipper's already defeated tongue, urging for it to wake up and play with hers. The boy's tongue hurt a little after her bite and he wanted revenge. Dipper would never hurt her, so he did the closest thing available given the situation. He clenched his lips around her tongue and gave it a hard suck. Pacifica's eyes bulged out and she gave a moan, withdrawing from his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper! That was… whoa." The heiress panted softly and rested her hands on Dipper's chest. She was completely flustered.

"Did you really have to bite me?" Dipper complained in a playful tone and rested his hands on her hips. He was also panting, but way more flustered than Pacifica since doing some tongue play had been a fantasy of his.

"Actually, I was gonna slap you like you told me to but I wanted to give it a try too." She giggled and looked at him curiously. "Why did you suck my tongue like that?"

"I uh…" Dipper's face flushed crimson red and he preferred to avoid answering to that question. He didn't think it wise to tell her that another one of his fantasies involved Pacifica sucking him back, but not the tongue.

Pacifica smiled and noted mentally to think of something creative to compete with Dipper's tongue play. She leaned forwards and rested her forehead on his, brushing his birthmark with her bangs. The heiress knew he was very self-conscious of that part of his body and she wanted to let him know that it wasn't a problem for her.

On the other hand, Dipper realized she was smiling broadly at him. Between the problems with her parents, the huge scare she had the first night the twins came to the manor and the mess of that morning, Dipper had barely seen Pacifica smiling, let alone sliming broadly, and the sight of her toothy grin filled his heart with joy.

"What's on your mind?" Dipper couldn't help but ask about the smile.

"Nothing. Just that I don't think I could be any happier now." Pacifica stroked his cheek.

The boy gave a happy sigh as his heart came back to his original place and kicked the heavy anvil out of his chest. Dipper felt a fluttering in his stomach and he wrapped his arms around Pacifica to pull her closer. The heiress thought they were going to go for another tongue session but Dipper just hugged her, resting his chin on her shoulder and rubbing her back with his hands. Pacifica gave an _'Oh'_ and hugged him back. Dipper closed his eyes and decided that, if advancing in their physical relationship was what it took to make her happy, then he would gladly agree next time she tried anything bold.

"I couldn't be any happier either." Dipper murmured and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Actually, I could be just a little happier." Pacifica added in a weakened voice.

"How?"

"By sitting in the tub. I'm bending over a little too much and my back hurts."

"Oh, sorry." Dipper quickly apologized and parted the hug. The boy sighed and wished now more than ever to grow up and be taller than her so that they could cuddle up together like that.

Pacifica got off him and quickly compensated the situation by hugging his chest and giving him a quick peck. Dipper threw his arms over her shoulders and let her nestle her head on his shoulder.

"Now I couldn't be any happier." She sighed happily.

The heiress squeezed him a little between her arms and then looked at him. Dipper was displaying a mischievous smile and Pacifica couldn't help but wonder what that was about. She soon found her answer when Dipper ran his fingers along her belly, causing it to twitch and her to laugh at the tickling. Pacifica pulled back from the embrace and sat up in front of him in the bathtub. They stared at each other, happy now that they issue that had presented to them that morning was solved. Dipper didn't have to worry anymore about Pacifica taking it too far because he was setting the pace, and Pacifica was biting her lip, urging to have more of the previous tongue play and see what Dipper came up with. After serenity filled their minds, a question came into Pacifica's. A question she had been meaning to ask him since they left the funfair.

"Dipper, what does it mean to be bound by fate?" Pacifica asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" He replied warily.

"Earlier this morning you said this…" She gestured between them. "…was the result of fate, and later, that fortune teller said we were bound by fate."

Dipper sighed and facepalmed inwardly. Pacifica was smart enough to have begun tying up loose ends with all that had been happening lately. However, he wouldn't tell her about what the prophetess had meant or about Bill's warning.

"When two persons are bound by fate it means that regardless of their actions, they always end up finding each other again."

"You mean like… sharing the same destiny?" Pacifica asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes… but no. Destiny is something a person will do in the future, but they can shape it in different forms or even avoid it. For example, you're destined to inherit the Northwest fortune, but you can decline it." He explained. "On the other hand, fate is going to happen whether you like it or not."

"Then, when I pulled down the lever in the Northwest Fest, it was my fate to break the ghost's curse." Pacifica's eyes widened as she got the grasp of the term.

"Or you could've just hid in the basement like your parents wanted, meaning it would be destiny instead." Dipper countered, but he already knew what Pacifica was going to say. He had deemed her actions as fate a long time ago. After all, Pacifica was different than her family.

"I wasn't gonna let all those people burn like that!" Pacifica quickly replied. "I wasn't gonna let you burn like that… I had no other choice." Pacifica sighed and finally understood the difference between both terms. "This means… that our fates linked that night, right?" She asked wishfully. "Does this mean that we'll always be together no matter what happens? That we share the same destiny?"

"I don't know…" Dipper mumbled and lowered his head.

"Did you have a look at that book of yours?" Pacifica suggested.

"The Journal has only paranormal stuff and fate is superstition." He declined the idea but thought again. "Although… maybe you're right." Dipper's eyes widened and he looked first at Pacifica, next at the bathroom door and then at Pacifica again. "So… how long do we have to stay here?"

"What, aren't you enjoying being here? You don't need to have your Big Dipper pressed between your legs, you can open them. I promise I won't look." Pacifica shrugged, used by now to see the tent in his trunks.

"It's not that!" Dipper quickly blushed. "It's just that… um… this is going to sound bad."

Pacifica had a quick look at her boyfriend. Dipper's eyes were darting towards the bathroom door over and over again while he played with his fingers.

"You wanna go have a look at your book?" The heiress asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… yes. I know we've just bonded and all but…"

"You prefer to go read that nerd book over staying here in the bathtub with me?" Pacifica asked with feigned surprise.

"I told you it was going to sound bad." Dipper giggled nervously. "I mean… You look great and I'd like to stay and do another kissing session but…"

"Ugh, Fine." Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Go read your dumb book."

"You sure? I can stay if you want." Dipper added but he already had a leg out.

"Yes, Dork. I'm sure." Pacifica gave him a small smile. She knew they had taken an important step in their relationship but Pacifica had reached a very simple conclusion: Love is not only taking. It's also devotion and dedication. The heiress could understand that her dorky boyfriend needed to go nose deep into an old book from time to time.

"You are the best." Dipper approached Pacifica and gave her a peck on the lips. He quickly grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom door.

"Finally I can take this bikini off and soap my naked body _very slowly_ with my hands!" Pacifica said loudly enough for Dipper to hear, displaying a mischievous smile. Even if she was okay with Dipper leaving, that didn't mean she wasn't going to tease him about it.

Dipper stopped immediately on his tracks and turned around with a crimson blush on his face.

"Uh… maybe I could… help you with that?"

"Let me think about it. Um…" Pacifica tapped her chin while feigning that she considered his proposal. "What about… No, Dork. You've already chosen your precious book. Next time you better know your priorities before taking a choice." She smiled with malice and splashed water at him.

Dipper chuckled and left the bathroom.

"One day."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **.trofmoc s'acificaP rof tsaf oot won og lliw reppiD taht si ynori ehT**

* * *

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Chris Walken:** Unless fate turns out to be worthless superstition, they can survive everything! Controlling parents, boring social parties, weird twin sister who enters the bedroom without knocking in the _worst_ possible moment, everything!

 **Guest:** I needed Robbie in bully mode mostly because, just as Robbie was Dipper's bully, Pacifica was Mabel's and I wanted a bully fight in the chapter. But yes, I don't like to make characters act mean for no reason and that is unlikely to happen again. Scratch that, there is a scene later where Mabel gets on Pacifica's nerves.

 **tolazytologin** : There is an epilogue after the three episodes.

 **xepen:** Please, keep sexual related questions out of the guests reviews. Keep in mind that I answer those here. If you have a question of that sort you'll have to create an account and I'll gladly answer you by PM.

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **I wonder what Pacifica's creative way of rewarding Dipper will be.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.  
**


	19. The Last Wish: Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Episode 3: The Last Wish - Act 3: Pacifica the loved.**

 **Summary of Act 3: Pacifica wishes to repay Dipper and his family for their affection.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 8: Paper Picnic]**

 **[Act 3 - Monday: Part 4]**

Pacifica wandered through the manor corridors. She was bored. Very bored. It was still raining buckets outside, which meant they couldn't leave the manor. Without Mabel's screams or the butlers, the huge building felt very empty. She had tried turning on the TV in her room, but the storm was causing interferences with the signal. That had set her in search of Dipper. Pacifica hadn't found Dipper in his room, so she kept searching for him through the manor.

She finally spotted a dim light coming from a room. Dipper was sat in an armchair under the light of a candle reading his Journal, since the lights flickered due to the storm. He didn't see her enter the room. A mischievous smile appeared on the heiress' face as she playfully sneaked in behind the boy and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" She asked in a playful tone.

"Uh… Grunkle Stan?" Dipper teased.

"Ew, seriously?" Pacifica laughed, shuddering. "What are you doing?"

"Reading the Journal." Dipper flipped another page.

"Did you find what we talked about earlier?" Pacifica wrapped her arms around Dipper's neck from behind and had a look at the book over his shoulder.

"No. Not yet at least." Dipper sighed. He had been doing an exhaustive search without results. The boy already knew the words 'fate' and 'destiny' in all the possible ciphered languages, yet he couldn't find it in the Journal, but that didn't stop him from keep on trying.

"How long have you been reading the book?" Pacifica asked, recognizing the tome as the one Dipper had carried for both their harpy and Lunafright adventures.

"For... a little longer than a week." Dipper replied after calculating the time.

"And you haven't finished it yet? I didn't know you were such a slow reader." Pacifica teased him, standing up and letting go of his neck.

"I finished reading it the second day, the day you came to the Shack." Dipper smiled, remembering their harpy adventure.

"What are you doing then? Rereading it?" Pacifica asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Yeah. This is the fifth time I'm reading it, and I find new secrets and ciphers every time." Dipper smiled proudly.

"Fifth time? Sounds like four times too many to me. Leave that and let's do something fun together." Pacifica suggested, poking Dipper in the ribs.

"Not now, Princess." Dipper chuckled and patted her hand away. "I need to have a final look at this. What we talked about in the bathtub has left me wondering if you were right." He leaned back in the armchair and buried his face in the Journal again.

Pacifica sighed in disappointment. She didn't mind that Dipper declined her to pursue his mystery solving urges, but if he hadn't found anything in his previous four reads, Pacifica didn't think he was going to find anything in the fifth. The heiress thought he was wasting his time, so she decided to give him a little push in the right direction, or at least try. Pacifica positioned herself in front of Dipper with her back towards him, lifted her arms in the air and dropped herself on top of the boy in the armchair.

"Hey!" Dipper quickly grabbed her in his arms and allowed her to sit on his lap.

"Sorry, Dork. I seem to have lost my balance." She giggled, pushing his Journal out of his face and pecking his lips.

Dipper smiled, feeling a little dizzy by her caresses, and wrapped one arm around Pacifica's belly, holding her pressed on top of him.

"Let me just finish this read and we'll do whatever you want later."

"Fine." She said reluctantly.

Pacifica snuggled her back on Dipper's chest and rubbed his hand on her belly. Dipper rested his chin on Pacifica's shoulder and continued reading with his free hand. After some more minutes, Pacifica grew impatient. Dipper seemed to be struggling with the same page without flipping it over.

"Is it much longer?" She asked.

"It depends on how fast I decipher this. It's simple Caesar, but the text is long."

"Ugh. Give me that. I'll do it." Pacifica snatched the book from his hands and began to read the text.

Dipper thought it was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen. The boy gulped and wrapped now both his arms around Pacifica's belly, pressing her closer to his body and rubbing his cheek against hers.

"What are you doing?" Pacifica asked, blushing slightly at Dipper's caresses.

"You look pretty hot right now with the Journal in your hands, Princess." Dipper whispered, kissing her cheek.

"No, Dork. I _always_ look pretty hot." She corrected him, giggling as she turned her head and kissed him. "You want to make out now or do you prefer me to read you the Journal?" Pacifica asked sultrily a question whose answer she thought obvious.

"Read." Dipper quickly replied much to Pacifica's surprise, since she had expected him to choose the other option.

"Alright. Let's see what it says..."

Pacifica began to picture two alphabets in her head. One normal and the other with the adjusted letter position shift. After that, she read the ciphered text easily. The heiress had developed a great imagination thanks to her fascination for fairy tale stories and her dress designing. She smiled inwardly as she thought that, if that was what it took to make Dipper happy, it was very easy. After finishing with the text, she couldn't help but snicker.

"What? What does it say?" Dipper urged her to tell him.

"Your great uncle tells his adventures with unicorns. It seems they made him brought them lots of stuff and then gave him nothing in return, so he arm-wrestled them for half an hour. He finishes the story calling them _'a bunch of pompous and arrogant jerks'_." Pacifica giggled, picturing the old man having to deal with the horned horses in her mind.

Dipper chuckled and rubbed Pacifica's belly, sighing happily and resting his chin again in her shoulder while cuddling her. Pacifica began to feel something in her left shoulder blade. She didn't know what it was at first since she only felt muffled thumps. When her laughter quieted down, she felt it clearly. Dipper's heart was thumping in his chest so hard that she could feel it on her back.

"Dipper, are you alright? You seem accelerated." Pacifica commented, closing the book and turning her head towards him. The boy was slightly blushed, his eyes shining and his face beaming.

"Oh. I didn't notice." Dipper parted a little from her and placed a hand on his own chest to feel his heart thumping crazily.

"You should work in your cardio if you are like this. I mean, I'm only sat on your lap with jeans, and you're like that! What would happen if I wore one of my dresses or my minigolf skirt? Would you suffer a cardiac arrest?" Pacifica teased the boy.

"It's not that." Dipper chuckled. "It's just that I have right now my two favorite things in the world: The Journal with his mysteries, and you, Princess." Dipper wrapped his arms around her belly again, snuggling her closer.

"If that's a trick to make me read another page, it's working." Pacifica pecked Dipper's nose and began to flip pages. She didn't know where the unicorn page was since she had closed the Journal earlier, so she picked a page at random. "Look, Dipper! That guy! What's his name?" Pacifica pointed at a page with a wheel.

"Bill." Dipper paled and tensed up under Pacifica. "Skip that one. I have already read it over a dozen times."

"But you said this was your fifth reread." Pacifica commented.

Dipper didn't add anything else, so she flipped the page. The heiress hadn't seen him pale but she had felt him tensing up. She thought the dream demon was rather easy to handle since all one had to do was avoid shaking his hand, but Dipper seemed genuinely scared of him. Pacifica noted mentally to address that matter sometime in the future.

"Hmm... This looks interesting. Weather spells." She read the header of the page.

"Careful with that. Spells are dangerous." Dipper warned her from experience.

"C'mon, Dipper. I wasn't going to read them aloud. Do you think I'm so stupid to do that and raise the dead or something?" Pacifica laughed at how impossible it sounded and Dipper chuckled nervously in return. "Let's see... To stop a storm we need a plastic container, two solid spoons-"

"Silver. Two silver spoons." Dipper corrected her deciphering.

"Oh, right. Wait, why am I doing this if you had already deciphered this page before?" Pacifica asked slightly annoyed, since she thought they were wasting time they could spend in other things.

"Oh, well... You see... Your nose wrinkles a little when you are deciphering..." Dipper began to explain clumsily.

"So what?" Pacifica asked slightly surprised and confused. She didn't know her nose did that, but she also didn't see what that had to do with anything.

"And... nothing. I just thought that you looked cute." Dipper mumbled, embarrassed.

Pacifica smiled broadly at the compliment. She turned on top of the boy, lying on her side as she drew her arm around Dipper's neck and began to stroke his chest with her free hand.

"How about this: we use this spell to stop that storm out there and we go in a romantic picnic to the forest. Then I'll read your Journal all you want there." Pacifica suggested, tracing her finger along Dipper's chest, seeing how a silly smile crept over his face.

"Sounds good to me. You are the best!" Dipper wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into a kiss in the cheek. He began softly, but ended pressing her cheek hard that Pacifica giggled.

Once Dipper broke the kiss, Pacifica cupped his face and did the same on his cheek in revenge, leaving a small bridge of saliva between her mouth and Dipper's cheek once she parted. Both of them burst into giggles, slightly flushed red by the experience. The heiress held herself on top of him, resting her hands on his chest and ready to get up.

"Your heart is racing again." She pointed out. "We definitely need to work on your cardio, because when we are back, you are dancing with me!" She stood up from the armchair and pulled at his hand eagerly.

"I... have no way out of that, right?" Dipper asked remembering what he had promised to Pacifica the previous day.

"Nope! You are dancing with me tonight, Dipper Pines!" Pacifica concluded in a playful tone.

"I take it back. You're the worst." Dipper chuckled and followed her.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Half an hour later, the couple was walking together through the forest. Pacifica wore her last pair of white jeans, hoping not to stain them in mud this time, with a light purple shirt but without the jacket, leaving her forearms bare. Dipper wore his usual outfit, with also his vest to carry the Journal inside. He was carrying a big picnic basket in one hand and the picnic sheet on the other. Pacifica was carrying nothing in her hands, enjoying Dipper's chivalry. She however wished to hold his hand but both of them were occupied.

"Dipper, let me carry something." Pacifica insisted.

"Don't worry, it's not heavy." Dipper reassured.

"But I don't know what to do with my hands until we get there." Pacifica threw him a hint, but Dipper didn't catch it.

"Then put them in your pockets. It's a little chilly here in the forest." Dipper obliviously suggested.

"I'm dating a Dork." The heiress muttered in defeat.

Dipper however had just given her an idea. A mischievous smile crept over Pacifica's face as she slid her hand in his shorts' back pocket. The boy made a yelp as the heiress squeezed his buttcheek through the pocket, making him jump and drop the picnic sheet. Pacifica, who was already expecting that, quickly grabbed the sheet midair and then seized Dipper's now free hand with the one she previously had in the pocket.

"Nice butt." Pacifica teased.

"You simply couldn't say you wanted to hold hands, could you?" Dipper asked, still a little startled.

"We girls aren't _'simple'_ , Dork." Pacifica giggled, happily squeezing his hand.

They finally reached a clearing which was big enough to have a picnic. The slightly damp grass shone under the sunlight and beautified the clearing. There were a couple trees on the edge of the clearing, but the rest were bushes. There were lots of puddles left by the rain on the ground. Pacifica searched for a spot free of puddles and extended the sheet on the grass, sitting on it. Dipper was distracted having a look at their surroundings while he consulted a map in his Journal. Once he had located the clearing, he sat opposite to the heiress. Pacifica rolled her eyes and crawled towards the boy, sitting next to him.

"This is a date, remember? We have to sit next to each other." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I haven't forgotten." He raised her hand and kissed it.

Pacifica bit her lower lip. She began to consider their possibilities. They could both begin to make out now, since the heiress was more than willing at the moment, and eat later, or all the way around. There were however two factors that determined her decision: they had hot meals that would go cold, and she wanted to taste them on Dipper's lips.

"Let's eat the food." The heiress suggested, flushing red at her train of thought.

"What have you brought?" Dipper asked, unaware of the contents of the basket.

"Your favorite." She said with a smile.

Dipper opened the basket. Inside he found a hermetic recipient, a plastic dish, some pieces of fruit and a water bottle. The boy, hungry, dropped the contents of the recipient on a dish. The spaghetti was still smoking hot and they seemed well cooked this time.

"There is only one dish." Dipper observed, not finding any other dish to drop the rest of the spaghetti.

"Why do you want more?" Pacifica asked, rolling a forkful of spaghetti and offering it to Dipper.

He gladly opened his mouth and allowed the heiress to feed him as he blushed.

"How are they?" She asked eagerly. Pacifica had to throw in the thrash can her previous four attempts of making the meal, so she hoped these spaghettis were at least acceptable. Dipper chewed them in his mouth slowly, analyzing the taste. They were properly cooked and softer this time.

"See it for yourself." Dipper took another forkful and held it outwards for Pacifica, who reciprocated the boy's actions. Dipper shoved it in her mouth, and her blush deepened. Pacifica had been hoping to do that since the picnic idea had struck in her mind.

After a while they grew tired of that. Dipper began to slurp loose strands of spaghetti from the dish. Pacifica laughed at the lack of manners in the table, deciding to try it out herself. Once they were done with the meal, their faces were a mess. There was tomato sauce even on Pacifica's nose tip due to a strongly slurped spaghetti strand that had hit her there, much to Dipper's amusement. Both of them sat and relaxed on the picnic sheet, enjoying the sun rays bathing them.

Pacifica couldn't resist the urge to giggle at Dipper's appearance.

"Dipper, you have tomato sauce there." She pointed at the spot, but on her own face.

Dipper raised an ironical eyebrow since the heiress had sauce all over her mouth.

"Here?" He cleaned the left corner of his mouth with his tongue.

"No, Dork. On the other side. Let me help you." Pacifica offered.

Dipper was expecting the heiress to pick a napkin from the basket, but she did something completely different instead. Pacifica crawled towards the boy and pushed him to lie flat on the blanket. Then she began lapping his tomato stained mouth clean, tickling the boy's lips. Dipper giggled at the sensation and wrapped his arms around her back, making them roll so that he was on top. Pacifica giggled and got her hands under Dipper's t-shirt, hugging his bare back beneath the fabric and rejoicing in the burning sensation on her palms.

It was the boy's turn to enjoy the situation. He leaned closer and gave a playfully lick to Pacifica's lips, cleaning them of the sauce. The heiress enjoyed the tingling sensation and brought him into a kiss. Pacifica arched her back at the kiss, wanting to press herself at the boy. Dipper took advance of the situation and wrapped his arms under her back, pressing her against him just like she had wanted. Pacifica broke the kiss to gasp. Her chest burned the contact with Dipper's, even though there were more than two layers of fabric in between. The only thing in her head that moment was to increase that pleasurable burning sensation by removing his clothes, and maybe she would remove some of hers too.

"You had this planned since the start, didn't you, Princess?" Dipper asked, flushing as red as the tomato sauce. He was very close to Pacifica at the moment and he felt all of her flesh through the thin layers of silk and fabric.

"Am I really that obvious?" Pacifica chuckled.

"Weren't you going to read me the Journal?" Dipper teased, releasing and prompting himself on his arms.

"Oh, I forgot." Pacifica quickly fished the book from inside of his vest and opened it. It was upside down but she didn't care. "Unicorns, gnomes, blah blah blah, Dork stuff. There, done." She put the Journal back inside Dipper's vest pocket. "Now take that vest and t-shirt off, and let's go back to smooching." The heiress demanded, her eyes sparkling.

Dipper leaned closer and kissed her. Pacifica cupped his cheeks to deepen the kiss while Dipper took off his vest. He ran his hands along Pacifica's sides, tracing them up to her neck and holding her face, deepening the kiss even more. He felt her giving a soft moan and parting from the kiss, completely flustered. Dipper knelt up and removed his cap. Pacifica snatched it from his hands and put it on her own head, staring at him with a mischievous smile.

If he had thought Pacifica looked hot earlier when she was holding the Journal, Dipper couldn't find a proper adjective now to describe how hot she looked now. He decided to resume removing his own clothes and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt.

He spotted something from the corner of his eye. A gnome had come into the clearing, and then he had left just as quick, afraid of being seen by humans.

 _'We are very close to the gnome territory...'_ Dipper pondered for a second. He had Mabel's three pictures in his pocket, and this seemed like a good chance to go get the amulet.

The boy made up his mind and stood up, readjusting his shorts and smoothing down his t-shirt.

"Um… Dipper, you don't have to take off your shorts." Pacifica misunderstood the gesture, and her eyes bulged out.

"I'll be right back." Dipper walked towards the edge of the clearing.

"Where are you going!?" Pacifica couldn't believe what was happening.

"Wait for me there. It's a surprise!" Dipper reassured and then left.

Pacifica was left completely dumbfounded.

"Oh, I'm already surprised." She muttered, taking off the pine tree cap and tossing it on the picnic blanket.

'This surprise better be good, because he has just ruined my mood.' The heiress sighed, drumming her fingers on her belly angrily. She lay on her back and stared at the sky boringly while waiting for Dipper to come back.

A few minutes later, she saw Dipper entering the clearing again, but now he was wearing a raincoat and his hair was a mess.

"Finally!" Pacifica stood up and ran to the boy. "That was the surprise? A raincoat?"

"What?" Dipper asked with a dumbfounded face.

"Ugh, never mind. C'mon." She grabbed his hand and pulled at it. There was however something weird with his touch. Where Dipper's hand was always warm and a little sweaty to the touch, it was cold and dry this time.

"Hey, let me go!" Dipper jerked his hand away from the heiress.

"What's wrong?" Pacifica was confused.

"What's happening here?" A second Dipper appeared on the edge of the clearing, behind the previous Dipper. He had another raincoat and also lacked the cap.

Pacifica was dumbstruck by the sight before her. Two identical Dippers were in front of her. The first thing that came to her mind was the possibilities that implied having two Dippers instead of one, which made her fluster. The second thing that came to her mind was a sensation of wariness, since none of these were her Dipper.

"This girl here seems to have come to the forest with Dipper Classic." One said.

"She's Pacifica Northwest." The other Dipper frowned.

"The girl that was messing with Mabel?" The first asked.

"Yes." The last Dipper said, and they shared a nod. The look on their faces suddenly changed from casual to menacing.

"Wait, wait. Who are you? I have come with Dipper on a picnic." The heiress raised her hands in a calming gesture. She was a little scared at how they were approaching her.

"Good, because we want to talk to him." One of the Dippers said as he gestured the other to tackle Pacifica to the ground.

The heiress was slow to react, but then she realized these two were not like her boyfriend at all. She grunted when she hit the ground, the clone pinning her arms on the grass. Being unable to use her hands, Pacifica made use of her nearest limb. She head-butted the fake Dipper, colliding her forehead with his chin and making him groan in pain and stumble backwards, releasing her hands.

"What are you doing, you creeps!?" Pacifica stood up and walked backwards. She attempted to run away, but her legs were wobbling in fright.

"We just want to talk to Dipper classic." They said as they began to surround the heiress.

Pacifica noticed that the Dipper she had head-butted had a bloodless dent on the chin, which couldn't be possible to achieve with flesh and bone. She was certain now that they were not human. Pacifica was not sure she could best one of them, let alone both. The heiress decided to attack the one she had head-butted in hopes of taking him down before the other had a chance to attack her. She launched a kick to his crotch but the double grabbed her foot, raised it in the air and made her fall to the ground. The other Dipper quickly pounced on her and trapped both arms on her chest, preventing her from attempting any headbutts. Between this clone's smarter move and how he was giving the orders, Pacifica deemed him as the leader. She tried to break free, but they had her completely pinned, so she began screaming for help.

"Shut up." The clone said harshly and then he made her roll, pinning her to the ground with his knee on her back. "Bring the rope." He commanded the double with a dent on the chin.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Pacifica was beginning to get very frightened.

"Nothing. You're the bargain after all."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Dipper was finally returning to the clearing. He had been forced to play 'Go Fish' with the gnomes before they had agreed to give him the medallion, despite giving them the pictures of Mabel. However it was worth it since the piece of jewelry was beautiful. He saved it in his pocket. The boy decided to give it to Pacifica in the right moment. As he walked his way to the clearing, he heard a scream. Dipper cursed the gnomes and ran the rest of the way back the clearing.

He began to hear voices as he approached the clearing. Dipper decided not to rush in, but hid in a bush to have a peek instead. Pacifica was tied to a tree by the waist, and she also had her hands tied up, while two copies of himself were talking to her. One of them was nursing what looked like a broken jaw. Dipper recognized them immediately. They were #3 and #4 from the party at the Shack of a month ago.

"I'm so suing you two when I'm out of here!" Pacifica snapped at them. She was angry at the way she had been tied up to the tree. The clones hadn't been precisely gentle with her and she had her forearms bruised by their grips and ropes.

"We should muffle her mouth." #4 said as he nursed his broken jaw. In the few minutes that had passed, it had almost healed completely thanks to his paper metabolism.

"No. Dipper classic will come back faster if he hears her." #3 said, clearly the leader of the pair, and pocked Pacifica on the bruises in her arm, earning a wince and a protest from the heiress.

"Hey!" Dipper had seen enough and jumped out of the bush. "Let her go!"

"Dipper, no! It's a trap!" Pacifica recognized the original.

"Get him." #3 commanded to his subordinate.

The clone approached the boy. Dipper warily placed himself so that there was a puddle between him and his double. #4 noticed this and covered his face with the sleeves of his raincoat as he walked towards the boy, his high boots protecting the rest. Dipper nonetheless stomped his feet on the puddle, splashing water at the clone but without any effect. Taking advantage that the copy had his face hidden behind his arms, Dipper charged forwards and attempted to tackle him to the ground by surprise. The clone stumbled backwards a little, but stopped his charge. Dipper made use of his momentum to punch the clone below the ribs, making him arch his back. The punch would have kicked the air out of the lungs and left anybody else panting for air on the ground, but the clone didn't breathe air. He recovered instantly, much to Dipper's surprise, and reciprocated the punch in Dipper's body. Dipper fell on his knees and gasped for air.

"Wait! Tell him to stop that!" Pacifica yelled worriedly at #3.

"Why do you worry? I'm afraid Dipper classic is clearly going to win." #3 shrugged. It was all going according to plan.

#4 took advantage that Dipper was panting for air and tried to immobilize him from behind, wrapping his arms around Dipper's left armpit and neck to make him lose consciousness. Dipper tried to release the grip on his neck without success. He had a glance at Pacifica while struggling, and saw how the heiress was dirty and had bruises in her arms. They had clearly harmed her.

Dipper's idea of restraining the clone was completely erased from his mind. His body boiled with rage as he wanted revenge. The boy crouched, stomping on the clone's foot and then jumping backwards, using the back of his head to hit #4's already damaged chin. They both fell to the ground as the clone released his grip around Dipper's neck. The clone was the first to stand up and attempted to deliver a kick to Dipper's ribs. The boy parried the kick with his forearms, flinching in pain since it had hurt nonetheless. #4 made use of a more direct approach and tried to stomp on his chest, but his feet was grabbed midair by Dipper's hands, much to his surprise. #4 couldn't understand how Dipper could do that, since they supposedly had the same strength. Dipper took advantage of the clone's hesitation and pushed his feet upwards, making him fall backwards. They both stood up on the grass at the same time now and they exchanged a few punches. Dipper launched a punch at the clone's face but it was intercepted. #4 tried to twist Dipper's wrist using both of his hands, but Dipper was quick to react and drew his free hand to the clone's face, digging his thumb into his eye.

The clone didn't breathe, he probably didn't eat either, but he could clearly feel pain. He quickly let go of Dipper's wrist and stumbled backwards while screaming in pain, putting some distance between the boy and himself. Dipper seized that opportunity to recover his breath, as he was still panting from the punch in his stomach.

Dipper was losing, slowly exhausting himself while his copy, who didn't breathe, was just fine except for the injured eye. Dipper glanced at Pacifica again and knew he could not lose this no matter how hard it were. He and his clone began to circle each other, studying their adversary. Dipper knew he was a bit taller and wider, since he was a month older than the clones, but he could not simply render him useless with punches since the clone did not have any internal organs. He waited and observed their own shadows, just like his clone was doing. When they circled enough so that Dipper had the sun on his eyes, he feigned being blinded by it. The clone took advance of the opportunity, taking the bait, and did a wide blow at the boy. Dipper, already expecting this, took a step forwards and received the blow, but with the clone's forearm instead of with his fist, which effectively reduced the damage and also immobilized the clone's arm in his armpit. The boy made a quick movement with his arm, raised and exposed the clone's shoulder, and then he punched him there with all his rage induced strength.

The blow dislocated the copy's shoulder, rendering his arm useless. The clone screamed in pain and attempted to break free, but Dipper did not let him recover, his face was contorted with anger and he kicked the clone in the midriff, making him fall backwards to the ground.

Dipper quickly climbed on top of his clone. The copy tried to punch him weakly with his healthy arm, but Dipper gripped and immobilized it on his chest with his knee. He then held the clone still with one hand while punching his face with the other over and over, feeling the euphoria and satisfaction of violence as he felt his knuckles burn in pain. Dipper lost count after the seventeenth. He was about to punch him once more when he heard a whimper.

Dipper raised his gaze and saw Pacifica, her face a mixture of surprise and horror. Dipper's rage suddenly disappeared. He understood immediately that, despite the fact that he was fighting to save Pacifica, from her perspective this also looked like Dipper was being beaten to a pulp on the grass, since it was his clone after all. The boy decided he should stop there and spare the heiress the show. He held the semi-unconscious clone in a headlock and stared at #3.

"Now you'll hear me." Dipper said, panting from his recent outburst of anger. "First off, let Pacifica go."

"Why should I do that? She was mean to our sister." #3 countered.

"It is _MY_ sister, not yours! And she is my girlfriend, so let her go now!" He tightened the lock around #4's neck.

"What!?" #3's eyes widened, surprised by the information. "What about Wendy?"

"That... didn't work." Dipper lowered his gaze slightly.

"Regardless, what do you see in her? Her look is menacing, her eyes are ice blue and unfriendly." #3 grabbed Pacifica by the chin and raised her head, turning it left and right. The heiress jerked her head away from his grasp.

"I won't repeat it again." Dipper moved #4 over a puddle.

"Do it." #3 said with a smile.

"What?" #4 said astonished, having recovered enough from his beating.

"It was the plan all along." #3 shrugged. "Only one of us can leave the forest after all."

Dipper felt that the clone stopped struggling. He saw a potential ally in him, and he let him go. The clone however, having lost his reason to live, he jumped head first into the puddle and dissolved into wet paper.

Both Dipper and Pacifica gasped in horror.

"Now you'll hear me, since you don't have anything to bargain with anymore." #3 said.

Dipper stood on the spot, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I grew tired of living in this forest, but I can't go back to civilization with you there, so here is the deal." #3 threw a rope at Dipper. "Tie your hands up, and stay here. I'll go to the Shack in the meantime, take the money Grunkle Stan has hidden behind his armchair in the wall's secret panel, and you'll never see me again." #3 explained.

"So you basically leave me here to starve to death?" Dipper guessed.

"Come on Dipper, it is you who you are talking to. We both know you can get rid of the knots, after certain time of course." #3 smiled. "Although, just to be sure, I'll take your girlfriend with me. Once I am at the forest edge, I'll untie her hands and she can come back and untie you."

Pacifica had already formulated a plan. She directed a look to Dipper now that the clone wasn't paying attention to her. It was her look of competitiveness that he knew so well. Dipper noticed the look, already with a plan of his own, and nodded.

"Fine. Just don't hurt her." Dipper agreed.

"Good. Tie your hands up using your teeth. Do it tightly or I'll have to break my promise about your girlfriend and hurt her." He instructed.

Dipper did a tight knot with his teeth, making himself unable to separate his forearms. He felt his hands go numb as the blood stopped running through them, but it was a necessary pain. He knew he couldn't fool himself and he was not about to risk Pacifica's safety.

"Well, it's our time to leave, Northwest. Let's get out of here." #3 said as he stood in front of Pacifica.

The heiress took advantage of the moment and spit all the saliva she had been measuring up for a while right in the clone's eye. #3 screamed in pain as his eye began to melt. Pacifica did not waste her chance, and kicked him right in the crotch.

"That's for making me break a nail!" The heiress yelled at the clone, who fell backwards, screaming even louder.

Dipper made haste of the situation and ran with his hands bound together to the basket. He took the bottle of water and unplugged it with his teeth, running to the clone afterwards. He then emptied the bottle on the clone's face, making his screams subside as he dissolved into wet paper.

Once it was all over, Dipper sat on the grass and sighed in relief.

"Um... Dipper?" Pacifica called for him. "We are still tied up. A little help?"

"Oh! Sorry." He stood up and untied Pacifica from the tree. She then untied his hands, and they were free.

"I guess we can't come to the forest without you having to kill yourself twice or me being sprayed by some big reptile." Pacifica joked at the situation.

"This was all my fault." Dipper sighed, not in the mood for jokes, and checked the bruises on her forearms. "Did they hurt you?"

"Dipper, I'm fine. And it's not your fault." Pacifica reassured, placing a hand on his forearm. It was red of how tightly he had made the knot to prevent #3 from think he was being tricked.

"Or course it is my fault. They were my exact copies. They had clearly gone crazy by living in the forest, but they used to be me." Dipper mumbled.

"Dipper, are my eyes ice blue and unfriendly?" Pacifica asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Well, their blue is a little intimidating, but they sparkle in a very cute way when you're excited about something." Dipper flushed red.

"See? We have both changed our opinion of each other over time, and that is proof. Now c'mere, Dork." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, but Dipper winced in response. Pacifica noticed for the first time that his hands was a bruised mess. "Oh my gosh, Dipper! You were worried about my forearms, but have you seen your hand?"

"Yeah…" He tittered. "I might have overdone that clone's face a little too much earlier."

"Don't laugh, you idiot!" Pacifica suddenly snapped angrily. "You could've damaged your hand permanently for something as stupid as money!"

"I didn't do this for Grunkle Stan's money, but because of this." Dipper traced his fingers along Pacifica's arms, caressing softly every small bruise. "They had hurt you, and I… I had to do something about it. I did it because of you, and that's not stupid at all."

"I-I…"

Pacifica didn't think it twice, and she rammed her face against his into a kiss. She kissed him so hungrily and they couldn't even breathe. She parted for a second to grab a little air, rejoicing in the scent of pine needles coming out of his hair combined with sweat, and then kissed him again, this time throwing her arms around his neck. The dried sweat made her realize Dipper had ran back to the clearing when he had heard her screaming, and that only increased her desire to kiss him more. She pressed her body against his, and ended up pinning him against the tree, earning a soft moan at the amount of physical contact. Pacifica broke the kiss and began smothering his face zealously in more little kisses and nibbles.

Dipper, startled at first by the sudden display of affection but completely aroused now, ran his hands down her sides until her reached her backside and gave it a good squeeze, partially in revenge for their earlier 'pocket incident'. Pacifica gaped and her thighs twitched at the squeeze of her butt and the sudden jolt of pleasure going down her spine. She jumped up and attempted to throw her legs around Dipper's waist, causing Dipper to reflexively seize a good hold of her buttcheeks and hold her up to prevent her from falling to the ground.

Her weight was a little more than his tired arms could handle, and Dipper turned around and pinned her against the tree to share the weight after hugging in exertion. He groaned at the mixture of pleasure caused by the release in his arms and the feeling of pressing his body against Pacifica. The heiress gasped and ran her hands through his mess of hair. The sensation she had felt earlier on the picnic blanket when Dipper had topped her was now multiplied by ten, feeling the pleasant burning all over her body.

They thought in exactly the way of intensifying their experience, and their tongues bumped together when they attempted to French kiss each other. Their tongues began battling for dominance to see which one would invade the other's mouth. A moan escaped Pacifica's mouth. She was completely lost in pleasure, the mixture of lust and adrenaline completely overcoming her. She gave soft tugs at Dipper's t-shirt, she wanted him to take it off now and felt his naked chest pinning her to the tree. The heiress moaned softly into his ear what she wanted when Dipper didn't do it by himself, and the boy then immediately complied.

Dipper, completely lustful, let go of her butt and parted just enough to pull the t-shirt over his head. Pacifica however, without Dipper's hands holding her rear, she slid in between the boy and the tree and her butt ended up hitting the ground.

"Dipper!" She protested.

"Oh…" He giggled. "Sorry. I thought you really, really wanted me to take off the t-shirt."

"And I did but… Ugh." She rolled her eyes. "Next time I'm tearing that t-shirt up instead."

"You'll have to buy me a new one then." Dipper smiled and helped her back to her feet. He gave her a sultry look, but Pacifica frowned at him back. Dipper gave her a lopsided smile and guessed that they weren't making out anymore.

"Did you get it?" She asked.

"What?" Dipper was confused.

"You said something of a surprise. Did you get it?"

"Oh! I—uh…" Dipper scratched his cheek. "No. I wanted to bring you some special flowers that grow only under a tree near this clearing, but there weren't any." He lied and smiled inwardly. The medallion would wait for a better situation.

"Hm. A pity, I guess." She shrugged. "Let's go back to the manor. You owe me a dance."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **.erutuf eht ni stsaef eht ni rehtegot ecnad ot elba eb lliw yeht sepoh ylterces ehs esuaceb reh htiw ecnad ot reppiD stnaw yllaer acificaP**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** That is precisely what I said last chapter about this matter. Rest assured that it was my uninfluenced decision. There won't be any scenes in this episode.

 **Rob Lowe:** Don't worry, there's plenty of plot left and a little more after the main plot is over.

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **· Dipper didn't find anything useful in Journal #2. However, there are three Journals.**

 **· The medallion is teased many times in the story but it will be fully described only once which is when Dipper gives it to Pacifica.**

 **· Good thing the clones don't bleed. That would have got a little gory otherwise.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.  
**


	20. The Last Wish: Chapter 9

**A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Episode 3: The Last Wish - Act 3: Pacifica the loved.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 9: Let yourself be carried away by the music]**

 **[Act 3 - Monday: Part 5]**

Dipper had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs for a quarter hour now. He fixed the collar of his shirt, which was again too tight, and smoothed the sleeves of the tux Pacifica had lent him for the occasion. Dipper had completely given up in trying making the bowtie fourteen minutes ago. He drummed his fingers on the stairs handrail and wondered why it was taking so long for Pacifica to choose a dress. The sound of a door closing came from upstairs and Pacifica stood at the top of the stairs.

"How do I look?" Pacifica asked as she walked the stairs down.

The boy opened his mouth to answer, but it was becoming difficult for him to form words. Pacifica was wearing a light purple evening dress. The bodice was sleeveless, attached with a strap around her neck and leaving her shoulders and back completely bare. The gown ended in a puffy black rim which was so long Dipper was wondering whether she would trip on it. However, what was above all keeping Dipper from forming words was that the dress was so closefitting he wasn't sure he should be staring.

The heiress reached the bottom of the stairs and ducked a finger under Dipper's chin to close the hanging mouth of her blushed boyfriend.

"Oh, you look beautiful Pacifica. Thanks, Dipper. You're not that bad either with that tux." Pacifica did the voices with a smirk.

"I don't think beautiful is the best word for it." Dipper countered with a blush.

"Really? How would you describe me then, Dork?" Pacifica noticed that Dipper lacked the bowtie, so she unbuttoned three buttons of his shirt to improve the sight greatly.

"Stunning, entrancing, gorgeous, but not beautiful. That's falling short." Dipper replied with a smile.

Pacifica laughed at the flattery and shoved the boy playfully.

"I'm not the worst, you are!"

Dipper chuckled with her. The sound was abruptly cut when he grabbed Pacifica's forearm and analyzed worriedly the bruises from their picnic incident. They would likely be completely gone by tomorrow, but Dipper couldn't help but feel guilty about them.

"Dipper, forget about that." She calmed the boy with a warm smile. "I told you it was not your fault."

"But that doesn't mean I can't worry about it."

Dipper caressed lightly every single bruise on her arms. Pacifica stopped him again, this time grabbing his hands and rubbing them as she smiled at his tenderness.

"C'mon, let's dance."

Pacifica turned on the music with the remote. She placed her right hand on Dipper's waist and grabbed his hand in her other hand. Before they began moving, Dipper raised an eyebrow at the heiress.

"Wait, why are you leading?"

"Do you even know how to lead?" Pacifica teased with a smirk.

"Of course I do, Mabel taught me the basics." Dipper replied proudly. He retrieved his hand and placed it on Pacifica's waist to take the lead of the dance.

They began dancing together with the music. After a few steps, however, Dipper accidentally stepped on Pacifica. The heiress winced but said nothing. Dipper tried to prevent that from happening again by focusing on where he was placing his feet.

"Dipper, it's not fun if you're staring at your feet while we dance." Pacifica protested. "Just stare at me and let yourself be carried away by the music."

Dipper sighed and raised his hazel eyes back to her blue ones. They kept dancing for a few while but, just when Dipper was beginning to relax and enjoy the dance, Pacifica yelped. He had stepped on her again.

"Sorry."

"Ugh. Let me lead."

After their hands switched places again, Pacifica began to lead the pace. She was dominant and demanding, and Dipper soon had to adapt to her pace. They eventually managed to follow the rhythm of the music more accurately with fluent moves. Pacifica smiled broadly at Dipper who was more relaxed now that he didn't have to worry about leading. The music eventually reached its climax and Pacifica did as it was supposed to do. She raised Dipper's hand over his head and spun him. The sudden movement took Dipper completely by surprise and he barely kept his balance.

"Did you just spin me?" Dipper asked in astonishment.

"Yup. The girl has to spin at the end of the song." She commented teasingly.

Dipper smirked mischievously and pushed Pacifica away only to pull her hand making her spin along his arm and end up leaning her back on it with one foot raised in the air. The heiress blushed deeply and her heart began pounding in her chest. Pacifica secretly hoped that they could do this someday in one of her parents' parties, and the public would gasp in awe at their performance. She ignored the little voice telling her that was very unlikely to ever happen, and closed her eyes to enjoy the pleasant flutter in her stomach. Dipper then leaned closer and pressed his lips on hers. The sudden action took Pacifica by surprise and caused her legs to wobble. She lost her balance, yelped, and pulled Dipper down too in the process.

"Ow, that hurt." Dipper rubbed his forehead. "Are you okay? What happened?" He helped Pacifica up.

Instead of answering, Pacifica hastily grabbed Dipper's hand and placed it on her wrist.

"Let's do that again, and you lead this time."

Pacifica turned on the music again. Dipper was now familiar with the tempos and he didn't step on her once. When the music reached the climax, Dipper spun her in place and they ended up in front of each other, Dipper with his hands on her hips and Pacifica with hers on his shoulders. Her cheeks were rosy and her blue eyes were sparkling in excitement. Dipper stroked her bare back lightly and, without thinking it twice, he kissed her again.

Dipper hoped wholeheartedly that she didn't notice how his hands were sweating buckets, and pulled her closer when he felt Pacifica's legs were wobbling again. A soft moan escaped Pacifica's mouth. She buried one hand into his hair and traced the other along his back while the kiss endured. Once they parted, they stared at each other's blushed faces.

"This… Whoa…" Pacifica panted for air.

"Yeah." Dipper loosened his grasp and sat on the floor. His legs had begun to wobble too. "It felt like—"

"Like our first kiss, but better." Pacifica finished the sentence for him.

Dipper nodded in agreement. They had been kissing all day, but culminating their dance with a kiss had been refreshing for the couple. Dipper felt a desire in his chest for making their kisses more special from that point forwards. He wanted to feel Pacifica melting in his arms again.

"I think I like dancing after all." Dipper smiled and raised his head at Pacifica. "We have to do this more often."

"We'll dance again some other day. Wanna know what I want to do now, Dippurrr?" Pacifica purred sultrily and bent over in front of him.

"You want to take off my tux and shirt?" Dipper guessed and raised an eyebrow as a silly smile crept over his face.

"Now that you mention it..."

Pacifica fiddled with the collar of his shirt and Dipper stared nervously at her. Then, when Dipper least expected it, the heiress shoved him onto the floor and broke into a run towards the stairs as she giggled.

"Haha! Your face was priceless!" She began climbing the stairs. "If you wanna play you'll have to catch me first!"

Dipper got on his feet and raced after the heiress with a mischievous grin. Pacifica gasped and rushed to the top of the stairs. The long skirt of her dress did nothing but slow her down. They almost made it to the second story at the same time. Pacifica yelped and turned abruptly to the left. Dipper tried to follow her but his shoes slipped on the floor and he bumped into a wall. Pacifica stopped for a second to make sure he was okay, and got back to running immediately afterwards when she realized Dipper was fine and in pursuit.

The heiress made use of her knowledge of the manor to gain some advantage against Dipper. She lost him behind a corner and entered a corridor. There was a small cabinet on one side and several doors on the other. Pacifica smirked and opened the door but, instead of getting into the room, she hid behind the cabinet. Dipper reached the corridor just afterwards.

"Are we hiding now?" He asked playfully.

The corridor was too long for Pacifica to have crossed it so quickly, so Dipper assumed she would be behind one of the doors. He would've fallen for the trick if it weren't because the rim of Pacifica's skirt was showing behind the cabinet. Dipper smiled and decided to trick her back. He approached the half-open door, pushed it lightly and then he quickly hid on the other side of the cabinet. Pacifica poked her head out of her hiding place when she heard the squeaky door hinges. She saw the door open wide and no sight of Dipper, so she assumed he had fallen for the trick. The heiress giggled and ran towards the entrance of the corridor, passing in front of Dipper.

"Gotcha!"

Dipper jumped out and lifted Pacifica in the air by the waist, whirling her around as she rested her hands on his shoulders and squealed in delight. Dipper then left her back on her feet, moved his hand to her belly and tickled her through the fabric of the purple evening dress. The heiress chocked back a gasp and began laughing uproariously, and the sound filled Dipper with joy. After how complicated their morning had been, the little privacy they had in the funfair and the bad time she had gone through in the forest, laughing genuinely was exactly what Pacifica needed.

Pacifica stopped him and pulled Dipper into a hug so tight he could feel her thumping heart in her chest.

"Call me princess." She whispered.

"Princess." Dipper whispered back and pecked her cheek.

Pacifica sighed happily and rubbed her cheek against his.

"We'll do whatever you want now."

A few ideas came to Dipper's mind. He cleared his throat to push away the indecent ones and pondered. Dipper would love to just cuddle up on a couch and eat something with her for hours. Something in the room Pacifica had tried to trick him into earlier caught his attention, and Dipper smiled. The manor was somehow giving him just what he wanted.

"Is that some kind of home theater room?"

Pacifica parted the hug and had a look over her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's my father's media room. We used to watch movies there. Wanna have a look?"

Dipper nodded and followed her inside. Much to his surprise, the room wasn't anything extravagant. It was just a screen on the wall, a projector hanging from the ceiling, a few shelves full of DVD boxes on the wall and a big cozy couch. Dipper had to stop for a second and glance back at the corridor full of expensive paintings and sculptures to make sure they were still in the manor.

"What?" Pacifica stared at his reaction in amusement.

"Nothing, it's just that I was expecting something…"

"Bigger?"

"Yeah. I mean, the two of us fit perfectly in that couch but this room is so small it collides with the image I had of the manor."

"This room was just for my father and me. We didn't need anything bigger."

The smile she had been sporting for a while slowly disappeared in Pacifica's face as the memories came to her mind. She shook her head and realized that Dipper took a movie from the shelves.

"Can we see this one?" Dipper handed her the box.

"Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End?" The heiress read the cover and smiled. "You know, I have seen the previous two but I never got to see this one."

"Me neither." Dipper smiled too. "But wait, why was it on the shelf then?"

"I was eight when my father bought it and it was around then when he began with his strictness." Pacifica sighed sadly. "He said this movie taught me nothing useful."

"But you liked the two previous movies, right?" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they were fun." Pacifica smiled faintly.

"That's enough reason to watch the third. Let's do it together." Dipper cheered her up and gave her hand a squeeze. "Is there popcorn in the kitchen?"

"I don't know—Wait, yes! Mabel bought popcorn!" Pacifica perked up.

"I'll go get it. You get the projector ready."

After getting the DVD running and the projector ready, Pacifica picked up a cushion and sat on the couch. She felt like smiling again. A few minutes later Dipper came back with a bowl of hot popcorn. They began watching the movie as they happily devoured the popcorn.

"Really, we are just like the characters. I'm Elizabeth, the wealthy daughter of the governor and you are Will, the blacksmith." Pacifica commented excitedly.

"Yeah, right." Dipper chuckled. "And who would be Jack?"

"Your sister, obviously. She is already a little crazy." Pacifica giggled.

"I take then that you'll eventually kiss my sister?" He teased her with a nudge of his shoulder.

"Who knows? Mabel and you are twins and you aren't precisely very manly. I might confuse you one day." The heiress teased back.

"Actually, Mabel and I have a rule for that. We can't make out with each other's exes." Dipper commented plainly.

"Is that rule even necessary? Or is there a cute boy out there I should be jealous of?" She teased again.

"That's not funny. It's the second time you question my manliness today." Dipper grabbed the popcorn bowl and moved it to his side. "No more popcorn for you."

"Oh, no! What could I do to fix this!?" Pacifica exclaimed in feigned emphasis. "Perhaps this?" She ran her hand along Dipper's chest.

"Nuh-huh."

"How about this then?" She gave Dipper's cheek a breathy kiss.

"Okay, you've convinced me." Dipper blushed and placed the popcorn bowl between them.

Pacifica giggled and hugged Dipper's arm as they continued watching the movie. They eventually ran out of popcorn. The heiress then took off her shoes, grabbed the cushion and lay on her side with her feet resting on Dipper's lap. The boy stared nervously at her feet and Pacifica ran one along his belly to tease him. Dipper gave a jerk of surprise and Pacifica giggled.

"Dippurrrr, my feet are cold." She purred sultry.

Dipper massaged her feet in his hands and they continued watching the movie. Pacifica rolled onto her back and side a few times until she found a posture she was comfortable with. A little while later, Dipper glanced at her for a second and he involuntarily tightened his grip on her feet and held his breath.

Pacifica felt the squeeze and glanced at him.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Pacifica asked, seeing how Dipper's face was turning crimson red.

The heiress examined her body, since she had already recognized the shade of red on his face as _'Dipper's is seeing something he shouldn't be seeing'_ red, and soon realized that her gown had rolled up her legs enough to expose her underwear. Pacifica gasped and quickly smoothed her skirt down. She then sat up with a blush on her face and kept watching the movie, pretending nothing had happened.

"Is all your underwear purple or are those the same you brought to the Shack?" Dipper chuckled.

"Shut up." She snapped. "I'm trying to see the movie."

"Okay. I guess I'll find out on my own someday." He smirked and pursued the teasing. "Probably soon, given how many slips you're having lately with your clothes."

"Let's not talk about slips, or do I have to remind you that I caught you completely naked in my bathtub?" She cut the teasing.

"Fair enough."

"Now," Pacifica placed the cushion on Dipper's lap and then rested her head on top of it. "I wanna finish watching the movie. Do that thing on my hair with your fingers."

After another hour the movie ended. Pacifica sat up and stared thoughtfully at her knees.

"I think it's very beautiful they waited ten years to see each other again." She murmured.

"Yes." Dipper nodded just as thoughtfully. "Pacifica… about your parents and us…"

"Dipper, please. Not now." She gave him a pleading look.

"It's your family and you'll have to face them eventually." He squeezed her shoulder and corrected his statement. "We will have to face them."

"I know, but not today. Dipper, we kissed for the first time this very morning! Please, let me finish the day without worrying about anything."

Dipper kept staring at her without saying anything, and Pacifica sighed and gave in.

"I promise you we'll talk about my parents tomorrow."

"Alright." Dipper smiled and nudged her shoulder to cheer her up.

"I wish my family were more like yours. Stan was nice to me, your Great Uncle the Author was funny and, I can't believe I am saying this, but I miss Mabel..."

"We could visit them tomorrow if you want." Dipper suggested.

"I'd like to gift them something." She perked up. "What do they like?"

"Well, Stan likes money, Mabel likes knitting sweaters and Great Uncle Ford likes researching stuff." Dipper listed with his hand.

"Isn't there something you all do together?"

"That's going to be complicated. Let me think…" Dipper tapped his chin thoughtfully. "We went fishing once and I think Great Uncle Ford would enjoy it too."

"I have a yacht at the lake." Pacifica grinned.

"We'll call them tomorrow to tell them about it." Dipper gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Do you think everyone will want to come?"

"Leave that to Mabel." He chuckled.

Pacifica lay back on the couch and sighed happily. She then stifled a yawn which didn't go unnoticed by Dipper.

"I think we should probably go to sleep then." He pointed out.

"Yeah, we have a busy day tomorrow." Pacifica agreed.

:: ::

:: ::

A few minutes later the couple was standing in the doorframe to Pacifica's bedroom. Pacifica was glancing nervously at her feet, waiting for Dipper to suggest coming in and hug her until she fell asleep, while Dipper was tensely rubbing his forearm, waiting for Pacifica to ask him to come in and stroke her hair until they fall asleep. The awkward silence lasted until Dipper sighed and guessed she wasn't going to invite him in.

"Good night." Dipper pecked her and turned to leave.

"Oh… Good night." The heiress replied in complete disappointment.

Pacifica lay in her bed with the golden plush llama toy in her arms. She was wearing a light purple nightshirt with the initials NW on the right side of the chest. Her previous sleepiness was completely gone and her eyes were open wide now. She had got used to spending the night with Dipper and the sudden change was making it difficult for her to catch some shuteye.

The heiress considered going to his bedroom for a second, but she had her pride.

"If the Dork has refused to come in, so be it." She murmured.

Pacifica cuddled the plush toy tighter, which wasn't that bad at all. It was fluffy and big enough for her to hug it and bury her face into it. It granted her some satisfaction. However, when she ran her hands along it or squeezed the toy, it didn't wiggle nor made the silly noises Dipper did. It didn't squeeze her hands back. It wasn't warm like Dipper's body was, and burying her face into it didn't gave her that smell of pine needles she was looking for. The heiress sighed and saw her own pride with different eyes. Eventually, she couldn't hold herself any longer and got up from bed.

"Stupid Dork." She muttered and placed the plush toy on a chair before leaving the bedroom.

The heiress walked through the dark corridors of the manor until she bumped into someone.

"Ow!" Both Dipper and Pacifica protested and rubbed their hurt foreheads.

"What are you doing awake?" Dipper asked in surprise.

"What are _you_ doing awake?" Pacifica replied.

"I was going to… the bathroom?" He answered in a doubtful tone.

"Well, I was going to get a glass of water."

"Alright… See you tomorrow." Dipper walked around her and left.

With Dipper out of sight, Pacifica hurried her way towards his bedroom. She closed the door behind herself and waited inside his bed. The heiress was sporting a smile full of malice. She couldn't wait to see the expression on Dipper's face when he found her in her bed.

Time passed and Dipper wasn't coming back. Pacifica grew tired of waiting and left Dipper's bedroom, deciding that today wasn't her day. When she got back into her bedroom, Dipper was coming out of it at the same time and the couple hit their foreheads for the second time that night.

"Ow! Again!?" They said at the same time and burst into giggles.

"What are you doing here?" Pacifica gave him one of her curious looks.

"Well, I was…" Dipper bit his bottom lip and rubbed his arm nervously. "Do you… think we could…?"

"Spend the night together?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

It took Dipper a few seconds, but in the end he nodded.

"It's exactly what I wanted." Pacifica smiled. "C'mon, let's get comfortable."

Pacifica grabbed Dipper's pine tree cap and placed it on the plush llama toy. Dipper stared in amusement at the gesture since he was completely certain Pacifica had no idea about their symbols on the cipher wheel. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bed, where they got under the covers. Even in the dark of the night, Dipper could see the crimson red blush on her face. Dipper knew he was sporting a similar one.

Dipper ran his hand along her arm. Her skin was cool, with goosebumps following his touch. His palm ended cupping her cheek which, in contrast, it was warm. Pacifica snuggled closer and fiddled with Dipper's red t-shirt, urging for him to begin. Dipper kissed her, paying special attention to her top lip first and the bottom lip next. The kiss was timid but tender, its boldness increasing progressively as Pacifica pulled from his t-shirt more and more. The heiress dug her fingernails in his chest and graced it gently, earning a gasp of pleasure from Dipper.

Pacifica arched her back to follow the sensation of rapture running down her spine. She wanted to hear Dipper gasping at her caresses again. Pacifica threw her arms around his neck and placed one leg over his. Dipper moved his hand to her knee and stroked her thigh slowly until his hand disappeared under her purple nightshirt. He expected to eventually reach the fabric of her shorts, but he found cotton instead. Dipper retrieved his hand immediately. Pacifica was wearing only her underwear under the nightshirt.

Dipper parted the kiss and stared dumbfounded at Pacifica, who stared back at him with a blush on her cheeks and a small smile. Dipper returned the smile and kissed her again, pushing her gently to lie on her back as he attempted to climb on top of her.

"Wait, wait. What are you doing?" Pacifica pushed him away and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm… getting comfortable?" Dipper replied doubtfully as we wondered whether he had misunderstood her earlier intentions.

"Get comfortable on your back then, because I get to top."

The heiress pushed him onto his back, threw one leg over his waist and straddled his hips. She raised her hands to her head and pushed back the hair that had got on her face. Dipper stared in awe at her form. He could see Pacifica's blonde hair shinning under the faint starlight coming through the window, as well as her pale skin and her light purple nightshirt. Dipper thought it was the most beautifully entrancing sight he had ever seen.

The couple grabbed each other's hands and interlaced their fingers together. Pacifica lowered her hips tentatively and pressed her eager groin against the hard tent of Dipper's shorts. A jolt of pleasure shot through their bodies when she made contact, and Pacifica raised her hips as a response. Dipper felt his heart thumping wildly on his chest. He squeezed her hands as a plea for her to do that again. Pacifica lowered her hips once more and pressed herself against his groin. She experimentally rolled her hips very gently, grinding herself in an attempt to find out what pleasured them both. Pacifica soon opened her mouth and panted her pleasure, just as Dipper was doing. She couldn't believe how good such a simple activity felt. Dipper moved his hands and Pacifica's onto her hips and pressed her against himself as he thrust his hips upwards lightly, groaning at the spike of complete pleasure.

Pacifica inhaled sharply and raised her hips from his groin. The new sensation had been so strong it had threatened to overcome her senses, leaving her knees wobbling and her hands shaking. The heiress glanced at Dipper's worried face and she gave him a sheepish smile. She scooted upwards and straddled his flat lower belly instead of the tent of his shorts.

"Enough of that for now." She attempted to remove Dipper's t-shirt the hard way by tearing the fabric partially at the hem.

"Wait, let me take it off." He began pulling his t-shirt over his head. "On second thought… Pacifica, are you completely sure about this?"

"Relax," She patted his chest reassuringly. "I just want you to take that ugly t-shirt off."

Dipper removed his t-shirt and tossed it to the floor. Pacifica's hands immediately landed on his chest as her mouth watered and her eyes widened. His skin was a little sweaty and it gleamed faintly in the night. She traced the outlines of his developing chest muscles and continued her way down to his belly. Dipper held his breath in an attempt to harden his belly, but the gesture didn't go unnoticed by Pacifica. She poked his belly and Dipper couldn't help but giggle and release the air.

His frame wasn't particularly muscular but Dipper wasn't overweighed either. In order to show him that she liked his belly, Pacifica grabbed the small extra flesh on his belly and pulled from it playfully. Dipper chuckled and wiggled under her. Pacifica's hands felt amazing. The mixture of her cool skin and the goosebumps it caused were having a great effect on Dipper, who began moaning as a response to the gentle pulls, rubs, pinches and squeezes Pacifica was delivering to his love-handles. Dipper felt the need to reciprocate the pleasure he was receiving and he landed his hands on her naked thighs to squeeze them.

The heiress gave a jerk of surprise and a breathy moan at the pleasant prickles on her legs. In the darkness of the room she hadn't seen Dipper's hands coming until they had squeezed her thighs but, what the couple lacked in sight, they had it in pleasure since the lack of light and their excitement had enhanced their other senses. Every caress felt ten times stronger now than how it had felt the previous afternoon.

Pacifica moved her hands to his chest, rubbed his nipples with her thumbs to tease him, and then she placed her palms on his arms as she stared at Dipper with her sparkling blue eyes.

"What?" Dipper asked after he recognized her mischievous smile.

"Do it." Pacifica gave a squeeze to his arms. "Flex them."

Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled faintly. He knew his wiry arm muscles weren't nearly as developed to be considered impressive, but Pacifica seemed to like them. He noted mentally to work on his frame from now on to please her, and complied by flexing his arms. Pacifica gasped as she felt Dipper's previously soft flesh going completely hard in her hand. She decided she had had enough exploration.

Pacifica dived all the way into Dipper's lips, kissing and nibbling them roughly. Dipper felt a faint sensation of vertigo at the sudden display of affection and he grabbed her thighs to steady himself. Pacifica gave a lick to Dipper's upper lip and brushed the tip of his nose in the process. She then trapped Dipper's bottom lip in between her teeth and pulled from it to excite it. She felt the grip on her thighs tightening and Dipper gave a soft moan of pleasure.

The heiress ravaged her way across Dipper's cheek and neck with suckles and nibbles, until she reached the spot she had been looking for. She intended to reward Dipper's previous creativity in the bathtub earlier in the day in a very special way. Meanwhile, Dipper's curiosity and desire were getting the best of him. He had begun tracing his hands up and down her thighs, each time closer to her panties, until he ended up brushing her butt lightly through the cotton fabric. Pacifica then opened her mouth and bit down hard the flesh on the crook of Dipper's neck. The boy gave a loud shuddering moan and seized a good hold of Pacifica's backside, one cheek in each hand, and pulled her closer to his neck so that she didn't release the pleasurable bite.

Pacifica however released his flesh with a grunt of discomfort and pinched Dipper so that he released her butt. Dipper's grasp on her flesh had been rather harsh and her backside felt mildly sore now, but the sight before her prevented her from protesting at all. Dipper was the darkest shade of red possible and panting as if he had just run a marathon.

"Did you really have to bite me!?" Dipper moved a hand to his neck and rubbed the bite mark.

"Of course. I have to mark my territory." Pacifica moved her head closer and whispered. "Now everyone will know that you're only mine, Dork." She threw her arms around his neck and resumed kissing him roughly.

Dipper's lust quickly overcame his senses after hearing what Pacifica had just said. His hands went with a mind of their own to enjoy her butt. Pacifica however didn't want to receive another hard squeeze anytime soon. She grabbed Dipper's hands and moved them to her hips. Dipper parted the aggressive kissing and began pulling slowly up her nightshirt, rejoicing in every inch of flesh that was exposed. He couldn't wait to see her small breasts. Pacifica however sat up and held his hands.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to take this off." Pacifica tensed up.

"Why not? You're beautiful." Dipper smiled reassuringly and stroked her sides through the fabric of her nightshirt.

"That small flattery is not going to work you." She smirked.

"But it's true."

The heiress smiled warmly and relaxed her posture. She grabbed Dipper's hands and guided them under her nightshirt to her belly. Dipper rubbed her skin with his thumbs and teased the area around Pacifica's navel. She giggled at the ticklish sensation and bent over Dipper once more, burying her hands into his chocolate locks and kissing him affectively. Dipper continued tickling her and Pacifica parted the kiss to nibble his cheek.

"Stop teasing me, I'm trying to enjoy you."

Dipper complied by moving his hands to her back and pulling her closer. He happily returned the kissing as he traced her spine with his fingertips. Pacifica arched her back and released a shuddering moan into his mouth. Dipper continued exploring her back in all directions in an attempt to earn that sound again. It was then that he realized everything in his field of view was hair. Blonde, beautiful hair. By arching her back, Pacifica's long blonde mane had ended up cascading around their faces. Dipper smiled and decided he liked that.

Pacifica felt an urge at the bottom of her stomach and she knew it would make her lose control eventually, but she didn't care. Everything felt good and at the moment all she wanted was to achieve a bigger pleasure. The heiress pushed her tongue against Dipper's lips and he welcomed it into his mouth. Pacifica began moving her tongue in the quick circular fashion they both enjoyed and Dipper reciprocated the motion.

Pleasure was completely blinding Dipper's mind. The silliest of thoughts and questions came to him as a result, but one caught his attention above all.

 _'The skin on her back is very soft, but where's the bra strap?'_

Dipper gulped and he slowly moved his hands under her Pacifica's armpits and onto her front side. He found two soft, warm and small mounds of flesh that caused his eyes to widen and his mouth to fall agape. Dipper thought it was the best thing he had ever touched in his life. They were small but they filled his palms completely and that pleased him beyond measure. What he however loved above all was the feeling of her hard nipples against his palms. Dipper displayed the silliest of smiles and attempted to squeeze them, but a hand slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Ouch." Was all Dipper managed to utter, but he didn't let go of her small breasts. If all, the slap only made his face even redder.

"Dipper! What are you doing!?" Pacifica sat up and pulled Dipper's hands out of her nightshirt. "The twins are out of bounds!" She protested as she massaged her overly sensitive chest.

"I… huh… sorry." Dipper murmured as he examined his hands. He could still feel the sensation faintly. "I thought you wore a bra."

"I take it off for sleeping, like everybody!" Pacifica protested, clearly upset at the groping.

Dipper thought about telling her that his only female reference was Mabel and she didn't have to wear a bra yet, but he decided that it wouldn't be appropriate. He instead attempted to move his hands, but they had somehow got stuck in a breast-grope position. Luckily for him, Pacifica found that amusing and she giggled.

"I think we should set some ground rules." She commented as she got off Dipper and lay on her side in bed.

"I guess so." Dipper replied reluctantly.

"First off, my twins are out of bounds." Pacifica kept massaging her chest. "I don't mind about the butt as long as you don't overdo it like before."

"Did I hurt you?" Dipper asked genuinely worried after hearing her rule.

"No." She smiled sheepishly. "Well, just a little."

"Sorry, I just wanted to make you feel as good as I was feeling." Dipper grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Don't worry, Dork. I kinda liked it." She smiled to calm him. "Just don't be so rough back there the next time. What about you? You have any rules for me?"

"I actually liked everything but…" He cleared his throat. "Next time don't bite me so hard and don't straddle me with so few clothes if we're not going to do anything."

"You're having problems down there?" Pacifica peeked into the covers to have a look at the tent in Dipper's shorts.

"Kind of." Dipper self-consciously covered his groin with his hands. "About the bite…"

"You didn't like it?"

"It's not that I didn't like it. It's just that…" Dipper's face blushed even more. "…you think we could do that every time?"

Pacifica raised both eyebrows in surprise and she began laughing heartily. She snuggled closer, gave a peck to his lips and sighed happily as she closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

"You didn't like when I touched your... twins?" The term was amusing for Dipper.

"I'd say you liked it more." Pacifica opened one eye and saw how Dipper displayed a silly smile and blushed. "You're so obvious, Dork. Hug me, I'm sleepy."

Dipper wrapped his arms around her shoulders and let her rest her head on his upper arm while he pulled her body closer. As Pacifica began breathing more steadily, Dipper pondered. Between the bite on his neck and the groping of her chest, Dipper had been rendered in a state of arousal that was becoming difficult to ignore. The voices of his head, which usually argued with each other, were all now saying _Now! Now! Now! Now!_ Dipper however wasn't completely sure of how to proceed. He stroked Pacifica's back to wake her up but she didn't react. Dipper then raised her nightshirt a little and tickled her belly, successfully waking her up by making her giggle and getting a pair of blue eyes to stare at him.

"Princess." He whispered.

"Mmmh." She moaned softly and closed her eyes again.

"Remember when you asked earlier whether I had a problem? Well…" Dipper gulped. "How about we… take it to the next level?"

Pacifica's eyes shot open in an instant.

"What do you mean by 'next level'?" She glanced at him warily.

"You know, I touch you and make you feel good," He moved his hands to her thigh and stroked it. "and you touch me too. We could even, if we feel like it, do something… more?" Dipper blushed even more and his throat tightened. "I-I'm more than ready for it."

"But I—"

Pacifica bit her lower lip and reproached herself now more than ever attempting to remove his shorts the previous morning. The last thing she wanted now was dealing with that, but she didn't want to hurt Dipper's feelings by disappointing him either, so she pursued the first idea that came to her mind. She attempted to convince him otherwise with half-truths.

"Do you know what you're asking for?" She asked.

Dipper pondered her question. He did a tremendous effort to silence the voices in his head and earn some serenity to think. Dipper found Pacifica amazingly attractive. He liked the lilacs scent on her hair, her cool skin, her blue eyes, her silky blonde hair and her hourglass figure. He found her personality strong, determined, funny at times and zealously pleasant. He considered their relationship was going well except for the fact that they hadn't said the 'I love you' yet, but their feelings were rather obvious. Dipper nodded and agreed with himself that he wanted to try and take their physical relationship to the next level, but he needed to know one thing first.

"Do you?" He asked.

Pacifica smiled inwardly.

"I guess that if we got to do that, between one thing and another, we would stay up all night?" She ran her finger seductively along Dipper's chest.

"That sounds like a plan." Dipper commented playfully.

"And we probably won't be out of bed until tomorrow afternoon?"

"I hope not." Dipper grinned as his prospect for the night did nothing but improve.

"When are we going to go for that boat trip with your family then?" Pacifica suddenly changed her demeanor. "I was… kinda looking forward to do that tomorrow because… you know." She mumbled sadly.

Dipper gasped and his heart ached. He knew perfectly well Pacifica's reasons for making a gift to his family. He had read between the lines of what little Pacifica had told him about her family, and it seemed she had a pretty good childhood with all the joys money could grant her, until she was eight. After that, there wasn't any more joy for her, but Pacifica was urging to feel that again. With her gift to his family, she was hoping to receive some family love in return, something she hadn't experienced in more than four years. Dipper's heart ached painfully and he shook his head to vanish his lustful desire.

"Oh my gosh, Pacifica. Of course I won't deny you that. C'mere."

Dipper removed his hand from her thigh and pulled Pacifica into a hug. He kissed her cheek, made sure they were properly covered under the bed sheets, and then he rocked her in his arms. Pacifica felt a little guilty for appealing to Dipper's goodhearted nature to escape from that situation, but she also thought it had been worth it. Wrapped in his arms, Pacifica snuggled just a little closer and began to doze off. Dipper however had a goodhearted nature, but he was also very curious.

"You didn't answer my question." Dipper parted the hug just enough to stare at her. "If we didn't have the boat trip tomorrow, how far would we take it?"

Pacifica grew completely tense in his arms and struggled to answer.

"I—hum… I guess I would ah… ride you all night?" She stammered.

Dipper raised his eyebrows and stared at her in astonishment. Not because of what Pacifica had just said, but because of the way she had said it. She was a fantastic liar when she had time to prepare a lie, but this situation had caught her completely off-guard and Dipper had clearly seen through her lie.

"Really?" Dipper asked suspiciously and gave her a chance to redeem the lie.

"Hum… sure?"

"You know what? We'll do it just once and sleep few hours tomorrow. Take this off." Dipper grabbed the hem of her nightshirt and attempted to lift it.

"No!" Pacifica stopped him. "I mean… We have to sleep all night. Driving the yacht isn't easy."

"Don't worry about that. I'm pretty sure Soos can drive almost anything. Let me help you with those."

Dipper seized the waistline of her panties on her backside and lowered them to her knees. Pacifica shrieked in surprise, pushed Dipper away and raised her underwear back in place hurriedly. She took a peek under the bed sheets to make sure she wasn't exposing anything and glared at Dipper.

"Why did you do that!?" She snapped angrily.

"No, why did _you_ do that?" Dipper snapped back and pierced her with his hazel eyes.

"B-because I can't do it, alright!? It was all false bravado!" Pacifica finally blurted out. "I know I tried to remove your shorts this morning but I didn't know what I was doing! It was an accident!"

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Dipper asked calmly. He reached for her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I couldn't say anything." Pacifica scooted away from his caresses. "Everything felt so amazing that I didn't want it to stop b-but I can't take it that far." She mumbled.

"Want to talk about it?" Dipper grabbed her hand this time and stroked it with his thumb.

"No."

"You'll feel better afterwards. C'mon." He nudged her playfully.

"Fine." Pacifica sighed to calm herself. "I don't wanna take that step because I heard that it… hurts." She said uneasily. Pacifica raised the covers and had a look at the tent in Dipper's shorts. "And no wonders why."

"I've also heard it hurts, but just once." Dipper blushed at the weird compliment. "We don't have to take _that_ step, though. How about some… light petting?"

"I don't know how to do that." Pacifica murmured with a lopsided smile.

"I—huh…" He felt his cheeks burning. "It's not that complicated. I can t-teach you and—"

"You didn't get it. You can teach me how to do you but I can't teach you because I don't know." Pacifica mumbled. She glanced at Dipper for a second and then she lowered her gaze in embarrassment.

"You've never…? Oh." Clarity dawned on Dipper. "Well, I don't think it'll be hard to figure out. We could just try and see."

"Dipper, no." She sighed again and stared at him. "Please, stop insisting. That's something I don't want to rush."

"Okay." Dipper gave a heavy breath and rolled onto his back. He pressed his hands on his face and sighed.

"You're mad at me?" Pacifica glanced at Dipper worriedly. His reaction had puzzled her.

"Why would you say that?" Dipper removed his hands from his face.

"Because we've been making out all day and now you're like… _that_." She pointed at his shorts.

"What? No. It hurts a little but I'm not mad at you." He waved his hand dismissively.

"It hurts?" Was all Pacifica had heard. "Oh my gosh, Dipper I-I didn't know I was hurting you! I'm so sorry! I thought it felt good, I just—"

"Hey," Dipper smiled warmly and pecked her lips to calm her. "I've already told you it's okay. I don't regret anything of what we've done today and, if you aren't ready yet, then I'm not either."

Pacifica's smile went from a small faint smile to a grin and she hugged him. Dipper was taken by surprise, but soon he hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"I guess we could go a little slower." Dipper commented.

"We can still play together, you know?" Pacifica parted the hug and stared at him. "If that's okay with your Big Dipper."

"As long as you don't bite me like earlier, my _Big Dipper_ as you call it shouldn't feel uncomfortable in my shorts." He shrugged happily.

"Hmm, can't promise that. I have to make sure all girls in Gravity Falls know who you belong to." She teased.

"If you keep biting me like that I'll do the same and you won't be able to wear those beautiful shoulder strap dresses anymore." Dipper said playfully.

"Yeah, right. I'd like to see you even try to bite me." Pacifica chuckled defiantly.

"You asked for it."

Dipper pushed the bed sheets away and climbed on top of Pacifica. The heiress squealed as she playfully tried to defend herself, but Dipper grabbed her hands and pinned her to the bed. Pacifica giggled and put on a kissy face until she earned her desired kiss. Dipper moved his mouth to her cheek, then her to collarbone and finally to her neck.

Pacifica rolled her eyes back in her head and moaned her pleasure. Dipper was nibbling and sucking the sensitive skin on her neck and she loved it. She arched her back and panted, urging for more. Dipper however was careful not to leave any marks since he already knew how neck-exposing Pacifica's dresses were and he didn't want her to feel embarrassed at the results of their make out session. Dipper heard Pacifica whimpering and he released her hands immediately.

"Again." Pacifica wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back onto her neck.

Dipper realized that it had been a whimper of need. She liked the caresses. The boy redoubled his efforts in an attempt to grant her the greatest amount of pleasure he could deliver. Dipper used his teeth on Pacifica's neck, ran his tongue along the soft bite-marks and then he blew all over her skin. When the warm air touched her overly sensitive wet skin, the icy sensation made Pacifica give a shuddering moan.

The heiress wiggled and squirmed under Dipper until she found a comfortable posture. She felt an itch in her groin that she needed to satisfy, and Dipper's thigh was serving that purpose quite nicely. Dipper felt how she raised and dropped her hips instinctively and he smiled, leaning a little more forward to grant her more room to grind herself against. Pacifica gasped loudly and stared at Dipper with a quickly blushing face.

"T-this feels amazing. Dipper, do that thing on my neck one more time." She panted in excitement.

Dipper happily attempted to comply, but he couldn't do so without scooting downwards and removing his pleasant thigh from her groin. He stroked her sides and pondered for an alternative. Dipper moved his mouth to the side of her face and engulfed her earlobe. When Dipper felt Pacifica shivering under him and her hips moving gradually faster, he trapped her earlobe in between his teeth and flicked his tongue against it repeatedly.

"Ah—Ohh!" Pacifica's eyes bulged out. "D-Don't stop t-that! Ah! Dipper, I-I feel—Aaauahh!"

Pacifica groaned throatily when the jolt of ecstasy beginning on her earlobe collided with the built up tension on her groin, releasing it all in the form of a tidal wave of pleasure that set every single nerve ending of her body on fire. Her whole body contracted in orgasmic pleasure and Pacifica dug her fingernails into Dipper's naked back as a result.

"Hey! Ouch! Nails! Nails! Nails!" He protested at the sudden pain on his back.

Dipper parted the embrace, sat back on the bed and stared at Pacifica in confusion. She was panting heavily with a face the darkest shade of red Dipper had ever seen. The heiress was pulling her nightshirt down with one hand to cover her embarrassment and massaging her chest with the other all while rubbing her thighs together awkwardly.

"Did you just have an org—?" Dipper was about to speak in complete astonishment when Pacifica interrupted him.

"C-can I pay you to pretend this never happened?" Pacifica stammered, completely embarrassed about the situation.

Dipper raised his eyebrows and burst into a hearty laughter. He wiped a tear of joy from his cheek and stared at Pacifica's still blushed face.

"Sorry if that wasn't what you wanted." Dipper apologized since he was finding her expression hard to interpret.

"Are you kidding?" Pacifica's face broke into a grin. "It was the best thing I've ever felt! I loved it!" She quickly launched herself at Dipper and kissed him.

"Okay, okay." He chuckled and stopped her from smothering his face in kisses. "We could do it again if you liked it so much."

"Nuh-huh." She grabbed his hand and placed it on the left side of her chest. Her heart was pounding crazily. "I don't think my heart can take another of those."

The boy nodded and pulled the bed sheets up to make sure they were properly covered. He then stared at Pacifica's deep blue eyes which were staring at him in amazement. The heiress snuggled closer, cupped his cheeks and kissed him on his birthmark.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Dipper grinned and pulled her closer, cuddling her in his arms and intertwining his legs with hers. Her feet were cold as ice cubes and he compensated it with his warm feet. Pacifica hugged his naked chest and rubbed her cheeks against his skin. She felt completely warm and loved between her arms. Pacifica sighed happily and fell asleep.

The sound granted Dipper an inner feeling of happiness. The night hadn't developed in the way he had pictured, but he felt twice as close to Pacifica now after the experience. He began petting her hair distractedly as he waited to fall asleep.

 _'Today, starting on the pony and ending here, has been the best day of my life. I'll tell her tomorrow that I love her.'_ Dipper thought before falling asleep.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **.si evol tahw wonk t'nod llits yehT  
**

 **Next chapter on Monday is huge. It has Mabel, Soos, both Stans... even Gideon has two lines. I have to tie up the story completely in it.  
**

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **· They are almost thirteen. Even though Dipper is physically ready and Pacifica is even more physically ready (girls reach puberty earlier than boys), she is not psychologically ready for that at all and neither is Dipper. Dipper was hormonally influenced by the events of the previous days.**

 **· Finally what happened after the pony is completely fixed. Now the plot can go from _'when dipper will take off his pants'_ back to the original plotline. It was important that they had a happy night, because next chapter is the prelude to the finale and there are lots of difficulties.**

 **· I like playing with symbolism now and then. After Pacifica placed Dipper's cap on top of the plush llama toy, it was easy to guess what was going to happen.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.  
**


	21. The Last Wish:Chapter 10 & Finale:Part 1

**A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Halfway through this chapter begins the prelude to the finale. This needs extra quotes!**

 _"What if… destiny is not just a myth? If it truly exists, do you not fear that it will take revenge?"_

 _"If destiny takes vengeance, it will be on me," he replied calmly. "It is I who acted against it. You have fulfilled your part. If destiny does exist, I would have chosen the right child among those you have shown me. After all, is the child of Pavetta among them?"_

 _"Yes." Calanthe inclined her head slowly. "Would you like to look into the eyes of destiny?"_

 _"No. I don't want to. I hereby withdraw and renounce my claim on this child. I don't want to look into the eyes of destiny, because I don't believe in it. Because I know that sharing the same destiny alone is not enough to unite two individuals. It takes something more than fate. I have no respect for such destiny, and I will not follow it like a blind man guided by a hand, naïve and uncomprehending. This is my final decision, Calanthe of Cintra."_

Andrzej Sapkowski – The Sword of Destiny.

 **Episode 3: The Last Wish - Act 3: Pacifica the loved.**

 **This chapter is so long that the web browser almost crashed when I pasted it into the document editor. It is 27k words long so I added small separators with the header 'Chapter: XX' in case you need to stop reading.  
**

 **By the way, the yacht is a VICEM 100 in case someone wants to have a look at it before reading.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 10: A Boat Trip]**

 **[Act 3 - Tuesday]**

"Dipper, wake up! We have to call your sister!" Pacifica drew the curtains and allowed the morning sunlight into the room.

Dipper moaned and rolled onto his other side as he hid his head under the pillow. It was too early in the morning for his comfort. Dipper had been having the greatest of dreams with Pacifica instead of Wendy in it for a change, and he was hoping to catch that dream again. Moreover, his whole body agreed with the time being too early in the morning to wake up.

"C'moooon." Pacifica whined, being an early bird as she was. The heiress raised her hand and gave Dipper's backside a hard slap. "Wake up!"

The slap made Dipper yelp in surprise. He rolled, grabbed Pacifica's hand and pulled her into the bed with him. Pacifica squealed and laughed as they rolled. Dipper ended up on top of her. He raised her nightshirt and launched a ticklish attack on her belly. Pacifica's eyes bulged out and then she burst into giggled and begged for him to stop. When Dipper thought she had had enough, he stopped, leaned closer and wiped a tear of joy from her flushed red cheeks. Pacifica's heart thumped wildly in her chest. Dipper was half-naked and leaning in between her legs. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Dipper however just got off her and drew the covers over his head to protect his eyes from the sunlight and catch some more sleep.

"Wait," Pacifica was dumbfounded. "what about my kiss?"

"You didn't let me sleep, so no kisses for you." Dipper giggled under the covers. "Besides, it's… what? Nine in the morning? Nobody is up in the Shack yet."

Pacifica opened her mouth to protest, but Dipper was right.

"Ugh, fine. We can sleep for a few more hours." She rolled her eyes. "Let me in the covers."

"Nope." He snickered.

"C'mooon!" She poked his form. Dipper didn't make any attempts to open the covers, so Pacifica landed a quick peck where she guessed his cheek should be.

"Nuh-huh." Dipper chuckled. "And you missed, by the way."

"Dippuuuuur, don't be mean! It's chilly out here!" Pacifica protested as she attempted to pull the bed sheets open. Dipper however had a good grasp on them and she made no apparent progress.

"How _chilly_?" He asked playfully.

"Very chilly." Pacifica grinned when she saw his weak spot. "I'm almost naked out here, remember?"

"Uh… Right." Dipper immediately opened the bed sheets and gave her a blushed face. "Come in."

Pacifica smiled smuggle, having achieved what she wanted. She got in bed and Dipper pulled the covers back over their heads to protect their eyes from the bothering morning light. She hugged his chest and Dipper shivered at her cold hands. The boy regretted not letting her in earlier, since he knew now that she had felt genuinely chilly. Dipper quickly compensated by pulling her closer against his naked but warm chest, intertwining his legs with hers and stroking her hair idly.

"Mmmh, so warm." Pacifica sighed happily. She found a comfortable spot using Dipper's upper arm as pillow. "I still want my kiss, by the way."

"I'm saving it for a surprise." Dipper smiled mysteriously.

"A surprise, huh? Give me a hint." Her eyes sparkled excitedly.

"Hmm… I can tell you that it doesn't explode." Dipper remembered what had happened to the balloon crown he got for her in the funfair.

"That's… reassuring, but it doesn't help at all."

"I can say it's a gift."

Pacifica wondered what it could be. She was certain she had spent all her time during the last four days with him, so Dipper hadn't had any chances of buying anything without her noticing. She wondered if Mabel would bring it, or if the gift would be an object at all. Pacifica decided that she didn't care at the moment. All she wanted was for Dipper to hug her and pet her hair for hours.

As if he could read her thoughts, Dipper gave her scalp an affective peck and began running his fingers through her hair, filling the air with the smell of her lilacs shampoo. Pacifica smiled and went back to ponder about their day. They were going to the lake with Dipper's family. Pacifica was eager to see Stan again. She felt he understood perfectly the situation with her parents. She also had a very important question to ask the Author about the supernatural. And she guessed she would have to cope with Mabel. The brunette was probably going to be a nuisance, but Pacifica knew she came in the 'Dipper pack'.

"We should probably lie low with the displays of affection in front of your family." The heiress suggested, running her hands along his back.

"Yeah, especially in front of Mabel." Dipper agreed.

They happily stayed in each other's arms for a while, rejoicing in the warmth emanating from their bodies which was kept inside the covers. Pacifica pulled him even closer and squeezed him affectively. Dipper yelped in surprise and hugged her back. He rested his lips on her forehead as if he were giving her an endless kiss. Pacifica couldn't get enough of how loving Dipper could be. She began stroking his back idly in response and dozed off a little. After some time, however, Dipper began to wiggle awkwardly. Pacifica thought he was just trying to find a more comfortable position, but he wasn't stopping. Slightly annoyed, she opened her eyes and broke the embrace.

"What are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"My back… itches since last night." He complained.

Pacifica's eyes widened as saucers. She knew perfectly well why his back itched, since she had seen it earlier while he was asleep.

"I…" The heiress cleared her throat. "I don't think it's a good idea you take off your t-shirt to day to swim in the lake." She rolled onto her other side to hide the increasing blush on her cheeks.

"Why? What's on my back?" Dipper asked worriedly.

"I may or may not have overdone it a little bit with the fingernails last night." She tittered. Dipper saw how her ears blushed too.

"Really? I have what, two fingernail marks?" Dipper joked.

"Eight. Four across each shoulder blade." She corrected. "Sorry, I—uh… It was a very strong experience for me." Her voice came out in a mumble.

"Eight?" Dipper was astonished. "Oh, well. There goes my plan of swimming in the lake with you." He sighed.

"Don't worry, Dork. I'll wave my hand at you from the water." She teased.

"You're the worst." Dipper teased back.

"And you like me that way." Pacifica smirked.

"You can bet all your money I do." He replied playfully.

Dipper made use of his boyfriend's strength to pull Pacifica closer. The heiress hummed appreciatively when Dipper wrapped his arms around her belly and buried his face into her long blonde locks. Dipper caressed her silky nightshirt. It wasn't bad, but his hands wanted something different. He reached for the hem at her thigh and rolled her nightshirt up just enough to access her belly. Dipper remembered then that Pacifica was in her underwear. Deciding that there was enough light to have a good look now in contrast with last night, he flushed terribly and raised the covers discreetly to have a peek.

"Whoa." Dipper gulped as he felt suddenly very uncomfortable by having Pacifica with so few clothes in bed.

"Whoa what?" Pacifica had heard him.

"N-nothing." Dipper quickly dropped the covers back in place. "I was just… uh… checking out your… feet?"

"Pffft. You must be terrible at anatomy if you think my feet are in my butt." She teased him without rolling over.

"Yeah, just a little." Dipper tittered. "So... how do we…?" He wondered where he was and wasn't allowed to place his hands.

"Just hug me like you were doing earlier." She said tiredly. "And, if that becomes a problem for your Big Dipper, roll over and I'll hug you instead. I don't have anything to poke your back." She joked with a snicker.

Dipper hesitantly rested his hand on her thigh. The skin was cool, demanding him to heat it up. He swept his hand up to her armpit and began stroking her side repeatedly. Pacifica moaned softly and snuggled closer to show that she liked it. After a while, Dipper felt a little bolder and decided to play a stunt. Pacifica was seemly almost asleep. Dipper placed his arm around her belly, scooted upwards and briefly brushed her chest with the palm of his hand, returning it to her side as he finished readjusting his posture. Pacifica inhaled soundly but said anything. Dipper, on the other hand, was overjoyed. The pleasant tingling had returned to his hand after touching the soft skin of her breasts and her hardened nipple, and he couldn't wait to do that again. He placed his hand around her belly once more and…

"Do that again and you're sleeping in your room." Pacifica warned him.

"D-do what?" Dipper blurted out as he removed his hands from her nightshirt. "But… in the hypothetical case that I was going to do what I guess you thought I wanted to do… would you let me… try again? I can be gentler."

"That's good to know," Pacifica chuckled. "because I can slap you harder."

"Huh. I guess I'll take what I can get." Dipper smiled since Pacifica had said exactly what he guessed she was going to say.

Dipper slid his arms into her nightshirt and wrapped them around her belly. He teased the soft skin around her navel until Pacifica protested with a soft moan. Her belly was very, very ticklish. Dipper concentrated and attempted to caress it again, this time more gently and slowly. Pacifica didn't protest this time. Dipper sighed happily when he realized he had finally got skilled enough to avoid causing her tickles.

Even after his groping achievement of the last night, Pacifica's belly was still his favorite body part. He rejoiced in the feeling, and felt grateful that she was so willing to let him hug her like that. Dipper buried his face into her hair and dozed off. Pacifica grinned when she felt his warm breath become steady against her shoulder. She snuggled closer, sighed happily and finally had some shuteye herself.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

"Grunkle Staaaaaan!" Mabel yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What do you want, you little gremlin?" Stan grumbled.

The old man was sat in his recliner and Mabel was on the armrest yelling into his ear.

"Pacifica has invited us to a boat trip!" She chirped happily.

"Ooh, luxurious boat!" Stan's demeanor changed immediately. "I'll go get my box of creepy fishing lures." He stood up.

"Wait," Mabel pulled at his arm eagerly towards the gift shop. "I need you to open the basement door behind the vending machine. Ford is coming too."

"Why?" Stan wasn't very happy about the idea.

"Why not?" Mabel asked obliviously.

Stan looked at his niece's big brown eyes. He sighed, unwilling to drag her into his bickering with his brother.

"Never mind. Let me open it for you, pumpkin." He said as he ruffled Mabel's hair.

A few minutes later Mabel was already in the basement. She found the Author mixing a couple of different fluids in cylindrical recipients.

"Grunkle Ford!" She yelled happily.

Ford stopped pouring a purple liquid into a brown cylinder and stared at his niece. He struggled a little to remember her name.

"Oh. Hello, Mabel."

"Wanna come for a boat trip? Dipper and Pacifica have invited all of us!" Mabel displayed her broadest smile to maximize the effect, and her face screwed up slightly because of that.

Ford chuckled at the scene. He thought he liked that kid; she was funny.

"Is Stanley okay with me going?"

"Sure thing! Grunkle Stan opened the vending machine for me!"

Ford pondered about it for a second. The rift was safely locked in his desk and he had the key hanging around his neck. Bill couldn't possess him and everyone who knew the code to open the basement would be on the boat. He concluded that he was safe to go.

"Alright then. Let me note down what I was doing first." He opened Journal #1 and began writing.

"What are you doing?" Mabel peeked curiously into the Journal.

"I thought of making the best cologne known to man by mixing the essences of some of the best smells I could find in Gravity Falls." Ford began tapping his chin just like Mabel and Dipper usually did. "Now… how should I name it…? This is the hardest part."

"Name it the…" Mabel made a pause for suspense and then yelled jubilantly. "Ford's Juice!"

"Hmm… I like it." Ford grinned. "Sounds disturbing yet no one would deny it's my invention. How did you come up with that?" He asked in astonishment. As far as he knew regarding the kids, Dipper was the smart one.

"I do that every day but using sugar, fruit juice and more sugar!" She laughed happily.

Ford looked curiously at the girl. It seemed he had things in common with both twins after all, not only with Dipper. He noted the name on the Journal and put it into his coat pocket.

"Thank you." He ruffled Mabel's hair. "Let's go upstairs."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Dipper and Pacifica walked their way towards the lake. They had overslept and they couldn't have breakfast. Pacifica wore her trademark purple dress and jacket, but without the leggings since she wore her purple swimsuit under the dress. She had to wear a one-piece swimsuit with wide shoulder straps instead of her bikini because the heiress was not about to wear such a revealing outfit in public, and because she still had some love marks left on the side of her neck. She had applied some moisturizer to lessen the reddening, but she was certain that the marks would last at least for one or two more hours.

On the other hand, Dipper wore his red swimming trunks and his white t-shirt. He thought his pool outfit would do nicely in the lake. Dipper was definitely not going to swim in the lake and, if he did, he would not remove his t-shirt. He knew the moment he did that, everyone would see the fingernail marks across his shoulder blades and also Pacifica's _'marking of her territory'_ on the side of his neck. She had bit him softly last night, but for long while sucking on his flesh. Dipper had a very characteristic hickey that no moisturizer could remove in less than a day. He sighed and psyched himself up to avoid taking off his t-shirt.

Dipper began to regret their zealousness while making out. They were not going to be alone now, and it would be very embarrassing if anyone found out. The couple had agreed to play it cool in front of Dipper's family, as if they hadn't kissed yet. He was sure they could easily fool both Stans and definitely Soos, but he was worried about someone else.

"What are we going to do with Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"You wanna get rid of her? I know of a deserted spot in the forest where we could dump a body and…" Pacifica joked until she saw Dipper was glaring at her. "Ooookay. No more jokes about that. Got it. So… what do you mean by _'what are we going to do about Mabel'_?"

"She is going to notice we have… kissed… a lot." Dipper lowered the collar of his t-shirt and showed Pacifica the markings left by her own teeth on his skin.

Pacifica's eyes widened as saucers. She also began to regret deciding to go so zealously with her caress with the boy's body.

"We can't lie to her because she'll smell something is up. We'll just say nothing." The heiress concluded.

"She always finds out when we say nothing!" Dipper exclaimed worriedly.

"Then we'll tell her half-truths and lies." Pacifica suggested. "She'll be satisfied with the half-truths and she won't ask about the lies."

"Hmm… Maybe that'll work." Dipper agreed. "What should we lie about and what should we avoid telling her?"

"Um… We have definitely not bathed together, you haven't grabbed my… twins," Both of them blushed at the memory. "and definitely, under any circumstances, we mention what happened when you bit my earlobe." Pacifica's face blushed crimson red.

"What happened when I bit your earlobe?" Dipper asked, sounding oblivious.

"What do you think that happened, Dork?" Pacifica glared at him. She then noticed that he was doing an act. "Oh. Good one."

"Alright. She'll probably try to attack us separately, so what half-truths do we tell her?" Dipper asked, knowing that for this to work they must had the same story.

"Hmm… You are still refusing to kiss me until you give me that surprise, aren't you?"

"Yup. Trust me, it will be worth it." Dipper reassured, patting his left trunks pocket unconsciously.

"It better be. We'll tell your sister that we have pecked on the lips but nothing else." Pacifica concluded, slightly upset about Dipper's refusal to kiss her.

"C'mon, Pacifica." Dipper noticed the small frown on her face. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You know I enjoy kissing you. I just want it to be more special this time."

Pacifica smiled. If he had waited two days until she had made up her mind and kissed him, the heiress was certain she could wait a few hours for him now.

"Fine." She said with feigned reluctantly and squeezed his hand.

They finally reached the Northwest's private docks. Dipper had been wondering the whole way there how they were going to open the fence gate. Pacifica's dress did not have any pockets so she was clearly not carrying any keys with her. In fact, he had to carry the keys to open the manor in his own pockets. Pacifica crouched in the sidewalk and picked up a stone. She flipped it over and pulled a key from it. Dipper looked at her in complete bewilderment.

"What? We Northwests never carry anything in our pockets. People carry it for us." She shrugged. "But when the need arises, we have a couple of tricks here and there."

"And you were worried about the servants leaving the manor fence backdoor open the last week?" Dipper teased, remembering her reaction when he had told her how to enter the fence of the manor without jumping over it with the aid of a tree. The servants had left the service door open and Pacifica had been worried about anyone that could have sneaked in beside Dipper.

Pacifica opened the fence and the couple got in the docks area. Dipper gasped at the sight of the boat. It was a big long luxury yacht. Dipper read the words VICEM 100 in the back of it. The yacht was 82 feet long from bow to stern. The hull was painted white with a purple line right below the handrails. The yacht had three different decks. There was a small motorboat on the flybridge deck. Dipper assumed the yacht could not land in a shore and that was the purpose of the motorboat. Pacifica showed him the interior.

On the flybridge deck there were two different areas. The outdoors area which had some lounge chairs for sunbathing, and the indoors area. Inside, there was a long counter table with a sink and four stools, which resembled a bar. What caught Dipper's immediate attention was the round hot tub in front of the counter table. Before Dipper could ask anything, Pacifica pressed a button and the water began to bubble. He made a mental note about using that later.

They went to the main deck below the flybridge. Aside from the exterior which was simply handrails to keep people from falling into the water, the interior consisted in three areas: First there was a small salon with triple couches at each side of it, and small tables with small lamps at each side of the couches. Between the couches in the center of the room there was a low rectangular table. Following the salon there was a step that led to a dinette, which had a big rectangular table with six chairs. After the dinette, there was a door to the cockpit with all the controls for the yacht. Dipper stopped there and looked expectantly at Pacifica.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to start the engine?" Dipper asked.

"I can't drive this. It was my father or the butlers who always drove it." Pacifica's eyes widened in realization. "Please tell me your uncles know how to drive a yacht."

"I don't know about them but I'm certain Soos can drive almost everything." Dipper reassured.

After checking out the main deck, they moved to the lower deck. It had no outdoors area since this part of the ship was underwater. Aside from the engine room which didn't interest them, there were three small bathrooms and, much to Dipper's amusement, three small bedrooms with double beds inside. Every bedroom had a small window from where they could see underwater. Dipper quickly sat on a bed to test it.

"Whoa, this is better than many houses." He joked, making Pacifica giggle.

"C'mon Dork, let's wait for your family in the main deck. We don't want your sister catching us here."

They sat on the couches in the salon, one sitting in front of the other with the low table in between them. Pacifica eyed Dipper boringly. She was used to people waiting for her, not the other way around, and even then, she was always punctual. In the meantime, Dipper had the strange feeling that he had already been in this boat, or at least seen it. He counted the times he had been to the lake and they were three times. Two of them it had been in the area where no boats go. He had been practicing with his sousaphone. The other time it had been with Soos during their Gobblewonker adventure, and he was certain he would remember Pacifica's long blonde hair from that day if he had seen it. He looked everywhere around the boat but nothing rang a bell.

"If you gave me your surprise now, we could make out in the meantime." Pacifica shrugged with a smile full of malice. She was staring now at her fingernails. After a few seconds she rubbed them on her dress to clean them slightly. "We could begin in these couches, then go to the hot tub..." The heiress listed in an attempt to convince the boy.

"Not yet, Princess." He smiled. "Besides, Mabel will probably appear the moment we begin kissing. She has some kind of weird superpower for that." Dipper joked.

Pacifica chuckled. She rested her face on her fists and leaned on the table. She stared at Dipper and examined every feature of his face, beginning on his round nose, going over his hazel eyes and ending on his chocolate locks. She noticed him smiling nervously, aware of her stare. Pacifica gave him a small smile and continued her scan of his body. She however stopped abruptly and felt embarrassed. She had seen a frame with a picture of her parents right next to Dipper in the small table beside his couch. The heiress tensed up and leaned back on her seat as averting her gaze from the frame.

"I'm going to miss this when you have to leave." She mumbled.

Dipper didn't hear what she had said, but he saw how Pacifica had grown stiff when she had looked at him. A quick look around the couch made him notice the small picture. Dipper stood up, grabbed the picture, put it in a drawer and closed it.

"Better?" He asked.

"Not really." Pacifica smiled faintly.

Dipper opened the drawer and grabbed the picture again. He then opened one of the small windows and threw it outside. They heard a splash when the picture sunk in water.

"What about now?" Dipper smiled.

"Better now." Pacifica chuckled.

"Today is all about you, Princess."

Dipper sat in the couch next to her and squeezed her hand. Pacifica cupped his face and kissed him deeply on the cheek, being respectful towards Dipper's wish to save a kiss on the lips for a special occasion. Dipper threw his arm over her shoulders and brought her into a side hug.

"Tell me about the gift." She was curious.

Pacifica knew it had to be something small or perhaps an action. The heiress had already checked the manor's calls history. That morning was the first and only time they had called to the Shack since the twins arrived, therefore she had decided that Mabel wasn't bringing the gift. Dipper had to carry it with himself. If it was some kind of object, he had to carry it in his pockets.

"Hmm… I can tell you that you can hold it in your hand." Dipper replied after thinking about it.

"So it's small. What else?" Pacifica asked eagerly, discarding the action from her list knowing now that it was something physical.

Dipper frowned slightly at her choice of words. He thought the medallion was definitely small, but not less beautiful because of it. It was not supposed to be big. It was meant to hang around the neck after all.

"Well… it will bind us, I think. It is like a part of me." Dipper added, remembering the special qualities of the crystal he had used to make the medallion. He hadn't tested it out, but he hoped it still worked after being carved and reshaped.

"A part of you?" Pacifica asked. She began to ponder about what it could be. Her train of thought made her blush crimson red as she guessed one possibility. "I um… Dipper… I already know what it is."

"Really? What?" Dipper asked, not convinced at all. He was certain she could not know about it because he had been careful to keep it well hidden.

"I… don't think you have to show me… _that_." Pacifica blushed twice as much. "I already saw your… Big Dipper the day I caught you in my bathtub."

"W-what?" Dipper stammered as he also blushed. "I-it's not that! What made you think it was that!?"

"It isn't? Then what it is?" Pacifica was relieved now but curious still.

"I told you, it is a surprise." He unconsciously tapped his trunks pocket.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed for the heiress, who drew her hand towards the pocket. Dipper slapped it.

"No peeking." He warned.

Pacifica was about to argue when they heard a car horn outside. The couple quickly ran out to meet Dipper's family. Soos came in his own pickup truck, and both Stans and Mabel came in Stan's red Cadillac. The chirpy preteen quickly ran to the couple and brought them into a hug. Dipper chuckled and Pacifica protested. The hug was too tight for her comfort.

"How're you doing, lovebirds?" Mabel cheered as she released them. She approached her brother and sniffed him. "Whoa, Dipper, you smell like lilacs."

"Hah, Really? Maybe that's because… uh…" Dipper began to rack his brains for a good excuse, because the moment Mabel realized that was Pacifica's hair scent on his body she would begin making assumptions. Pacifica was in a similar situation as her face progressively blushed.

"Hey, dudes! Check this out!" Soos caught their attention. The handyman had a grill in his hands.

"Wow, Soos, where did you get that?" Dipper quickly changed the topic of his body smell.

"I bought it with the money I got in the funfair. Cool stuff. I also brought hotdogs and buns so that we have something to eat." He picked up two big bags with his other hand.

Soos was so big he could easily carry the grill in one hand and the bags in the other. Dipper and Mabel were used to seeing that, but Pacifica gaped in amazement.

"Hey kiddos, where is the luxury boat?" Stan approached with a fishing rod and his box of creepy lures. Ford came soon afterwards, keeping some distance between his brother and himself. He had a small briefcase in his hand.

"This way."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Pacifica led them into the boat. Soos left the grill and the bags in the main deck while both Stans went into the cockpit. Mabel, Dipper and Pacifica sat in the salon. After a short while they began hearing the two Stans arguing in the cockpit. Dipper and Mabel shared a worried look and Pacifica squirmed in her seat. She felt uncomfortable at the situation since she had been the one who had insisted in bringing both Stans. She didn't know the bad blood between the old twins.

"I'll be right back." Dipper quickly said, leaving both girls and rushing into the cockpit. He closed the door behind and addressed the arguing grunkles.

"What do you mean I shouldn't drive? It's been thirty years since you last saw a boat!" Stan said matter-of-factly.

"We have children in here and the yacht is not ours. I know you, Stanley. Your driving isn't precisely _'safe'_." Ford countered.

"Hey, could you stop that?" Dipper attempted the polite approach first.

"Not now, Dipper." Both of them snapped at him.

Dipper was left dumbfounded. Before he had a chance to try again, the door opened and Soos entered the cockpit too.

"Hey dudes. I just wanted to let you know that everyone is hearing what you are saying because this is made of wood and we are in the room next to this one. Also, I noticed that Pacifica there seems to be uncomfortable at this situation, probably due to some secretly and unresolved family issues. Heh." Soos said as obliviously as ever yet hitting the nail in the head.

The two Stans stopped immediately, but their glares didn't subside.

"This is not over." They said at the same time pointing at each other with their indexes menacingly.

Dipper sighed and decided that the time to address this topic would be when Pacifica was not nearby.

"Soos, can you drive this?" The boy asked.

"I dunno, dude. Let me have a look." The handyman eyed the control panel for a while. He then pressed a button and the engine started. "Yep, this is pretty much like my old boat. I can drive this."

"Good. Take us to one of those small islands in the lake and we'll have a barbeque there."

"On it, dude." Soos quickly got the handle of the controls and drove the yacht into the lake.

"Now you two." Dipper glared at both grunkles, much to their surprise. "Stay out of each other's sight for today. I don't want you bickering while Pacifica is within earshot. She has enough trouble at home."

"I'll be fishing outside." Stan grumbled and left. He knew that Pacifica had trouble with her parents and he had empathy for the heiress, since he himself had been kicked out of his home when he was seventeen.

"I'll try my best." Ford left and sat in the dinette. He pulled out his Journal and began writing in it. He had met Pacifica's father when he was young and he had a pretty good guess about what Dipper was talking about.

"Dude, wait." Soos stopped Dipper from leaving. "Which island?"

"Oh, um… I don't know." He shrugged, looking out through windshield. "Any island except that one. That's a living island-head who feeds on boats." He explained as he pointing outside at one island that was far to the left.

"Hehe, good one dude." Soos laughed and thought he was joking.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

After Dipper left to the cockpit, Mabel began to eye Pacifica curiously. The heiress, feeling the brunette's gaze, decided to fix her eyes on hers. She knew that her deep blue eyes were hard to match in a staring contest. This however didn't work against Mabel. The cheerful brunette began grinning at her, and Pacifica felt uncomfortable.

"What?" The heiress snapped.

"Nothing." Mabel shrugged. "I just remembered who's hair smells like lilacs too."

Mabel began making sound with her throat. It was like a murmur at first, but it quickly turned into a squeal.

"You and Dipper have—!"

Pacifica quickly jumped up from her seat and covered Mabel's mouth with her hand. That very moment Soos passed next to them.

"Heheh, that looks suggestively embarrassing." He commented as he sat in the couch in front of the girls. "Sup, dawg?"

"Nothing," Pacifica slowly let go of Mabel's mouth and sat beside her. "Mabel and I were just… talking." She realized Mabel had licked her hand. The heiress made an 'Ew' sound and rubbed her hand clean on the couch.

"Yeah! Paz-Paz has just agreed to call me sister!" Mabel chirped happily.

"I _so_ did not." The heiress countered.

"Didn't you?" Mabel asked with a mischievous smile.

"Fine. Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

Pacifica did not know what Mabel thought Dipper and she had done, but the heiress was not about to find out with Soos around. She had a feeling that the handyman was good hearted, but also a blabbermouth.

They stayed silent for a while. Then they heard the echoes of both Stans arguing in the cockpit. Pacifica frowned, squirmed a little in her seat and sighed. She hadn't expected this, and she didn't want it either. She already knew this all too well. The heiress had argued enough with her father about Dipper after all.

"I um… I'll have a look at the cockpit." Soos noticed Pacifica's facial expression and, being goodhearted as he was, he left to do something about it.

A few seconds after Soos left into the cockpit, the yelling stopped and Pacifica sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" Mabel had also seen how she had tensed up.

"Yeah, this is just… nevermind." The heiress knew that someone as cheerful as Mabel wouldn't understand her issues.

"You don't have to call me sister if you don't want to." Mabel gave her one of her warm smiles. "I just thought that, since you were only child, you probably always wanted to have sister. I know I always wanted to have a sister besides Dipper."

Pacifica smiled faintly. It was partially true. She had always wanted to have a sibling. The heiress didn't care if it was a brother or a sister. One of the reasons she had for envying Mabel so much ever since she had met her was because of how lucky the brunette was by having a twin. That basically ensured she would always have someone to talk to and rely on. Pacifica could have used that priceless friendship all those days alone at the manor during her childhood.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, Mabel but… you and I are too different." Pacifica explained awkwardly. She was not sure whether Mabel was sister material for her or not.

"So what? I'm not asking you to date me, that's Dipper's job." Mabel shrugged and Pacifica blushed. "All I'm asking is some gossiping about boys, sharing secrets and going shopping! Girl stuff." She cheered.

"I guess that could be… fun." Pacifica suddenly smiled at the idea. "Yeah, I'd like that. I have a sketchbook with drawings of dresses I'd like to show you."

"Say the magic woooord." Mabel asked in a singing voice.

"I'm not going to say _'please'_." Pacifica declined sternly.

"No, silly. I meant _'sister'_." Mabel chuckled and nudged her shoulder.

Pacifica laughed with the brunette at how oblivious she had been. The heiress stared absently at the floor for a second and considered that she might have fun with Mabel. Not at a sister level, because she didn't know anything about that, but definitely as a close friend. They were complete polar opposites, but that was not a bad thing. That meant they complemented each other.

The cockpit door opened and Stan and Ford came into the room. Ford sat in one of the dinette chairs and Stan approached the girls. The moment he saw them laughing a weight was lifted off his chest.

"Sorry, kiddo. My brother and I won't argue anymore." He attempted to ruffle Pacifica's hair but the heiress stopped his hand. Her hairstyle was hard to achieve after all.

"It's alright. Just don't tangle my hair." Pacifica pushed his hand away.

Seeing how Ford had claimed that room to himself by sitting on a chair and opening his Journal, Stan decided to go outside.

"Mabel, sweetie, will you bring your Grunkle his box of creepy lures and his fishing rod?"

"Sure thing, Grunkle Stan! We'll talk about Dipper later, sis-sis!" Mabel stood up and left with the old man outside to the handrails.

Pacifica leaned back on the couch, and sighed. She had no idea what to do now. Dipper was still inside the cockpit and she didn't remember the Author's name. She always called him 'The Author' after all. The heiress however had never been shy. She simply stood up and sat next to him.

"Stan was it?" Pacifica asked, knowing his name had something to do with his brother's.

"Close. I'm Ford." He corrected her, closing the Journal and directing his attention towards her.

"Oh, sorry. I always called you the Author, just like Dipper does." She smiled sheepishly. "So… I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, um… sure." Ford cleared his throat uneasily. He had only talked to the girl once before and all he knew about her was that she was in a relationship with Dipper, or that was at least what Mabel had told him in the car. "It's… not about relationship advice, right?" He asked warily, nervously fiddling with his fingers.

"No, it's not about that." Pacifica stared at him curiously. She recognized some of Dipper's gestures in him. The heiress suddenly felt more confident. If she could handle a small dork, she could definitely handle a big one. "I wanted to talk about Bill."

"What?" Ford quickly opened his Journal again and tried to read it. He could easily tell every word apart, so he discarded the idea of being dreaming. "How do you know of Bill?"

"He visited Dipper first and then me when we were… having a nap." Pacifica blushed and decided to omit the details of sharing the bed with Dipper. "I gave him the finger and then I woke up."

"What do you mean by giving the finger?" Ford was unfamiliar with the slang. Pacifica showed him the gesture and Ford's eyes widened. His respect for the girl suddenly grew quite a bit. "Right. What did you want to know?"

"I didn't give it much importance, but Dipper seemed to be very worried about me and he couldn't sleep that night. I mean evening-AFTERNOON!"

Pacifica fanned herself to cool off the blush on her cheeks. She had failed terribly at hiding that Dipper and she shared a bed. Ford however wasn't paying attention to those details. He had opened his Journal and was flipping its pages. He had been expecting this to happen for a while now. It was but a matter of time that Bill tried to get him by attacking his family.

"So… is there some kind of protection or something?" Pacifica asked when she got tired of waiting.

"It's not that simple." Ford sighed. "He's not from this dimension so there isn't an easy way of dealing with him. The best protection is to ignore him. Without a deal, he can only enter a dream and even just that costs him greatly if the host isn't willing."

"I was hoping for something to help Dipper's anxiety about this." Pacifica looked at the Journal. "Dipper told me there wasn't much information about him in the other two Journals."

"Yes. That's a safety measure." Ford placed his hand protectively on his book. "About that protection, there is a spell but it requires a huge list of ingredients, including unicorn hair—"

Mabel quickly burst into the room.

"PACIFICA! There is a hot tub upstairs!" She quickly grabbed Pacifica by the sleeve of her dress and dragged her out.

"Alright, alright. Don't ruin my sleeve, I'm coming already, Mabel." The heiress chuckled as both girls left the room.

Ford thought about what he had talked with the blonde girl. He was thankful Mabel had come in yelling her name, since he didn't remember it and it was proving difficult to address her without knowing her name. The Author knew that acquiring unicorn hair and the rest of the ingredients was very tiresome and had little effect, since once you left the building you were unprotected again. That meant there was only one thing he could do.

Just that very moment Dipper came out of the cockpit and looked around in search for his girlfriend.

"Dipper, come here." Ford quickly got his attention. "We have to talk."

Dipper was surprised by being addressed by his secret idol. He quickly did as told and sat next to him while his eyes widened as saucers.

"You see, boy, Pacifica had told me about your dreams." He opened the Journal #1. "You should have a look at this page."

Dipper felt the urge to squeal like a girl.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Mabel took off her clothes to reveal her magenta one-piece swimsuit and jumped into the hot tub. Pacifica removed her dress and had a quick look at the side of her neck in a small hanging mirror. The love marks had almost disappeared thanks to the moisturizer and the shoulder strap of her one-piece purple swimwear covered them perfectly. The heiress happily joined Mabel in the hot tub and hit the bubbles button. Both girls gave a shuddering sigh as the tub began to vibrate.

"Let's have some girly gossip." Mabel suggested eagerly.

"Okay. How does it work?"

"You tell me something embarrassing that had happened between Dipper you and I give you my sister advice." The brunette preteen explained.

"So… we are basically gossiping about Dipper?" Pacifica wanted to make sure she had understood Mabel.

"Pretty much that." Mabel nodded eagerly.

"For what?" The heiress asked, not feeling like telling Mabel her private stuff.

"Come on, Paz-Paz! Don't you have anything bottled up inside that you want to share about him?" Mabel urged.

Pacifica bit her lower lip. She had lots of doubts she couldn't simply ask Dipper and was urging to share with someone, but Mabel was not precisely the kind of person to talk about that. The heiress had been hoping to talk to someone older like Wendy, but the teen was outside town. Seeing no way out, she finally agreed.

"Fine."

"Tell me, tell me!" The chirpy brunette urged, getting closer so that Pacifica didn't have to raise her voice over the sound of the bubbling water.

"Two nights ago we were going to sleep so Dipper hugged me from behind and he went all… hard." Pacifica blushed as she explained clumsily and omitted some of the details.

"Hard?" Mabel asked doubtfully. The heiress clarified by raising a clenched fist. Mabel's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. So what?"

"I don't know why that happened. I mean, I wasn't touching him or anything. He just went hard and we couldn't continue sleeping like that." Pacifica remembered how she had been a little frustrated about the situation.

"Well, that's easy." Mabel chuckled. "As your big sister-"

"Why are you the 'big' sister?" Pacifica interrupted Mabel and narrowed her eyes.

"When is your birthday?"

"September." She replied without seeing what that had to do with anything.

"August!" Mabel yelled jubilantly. "So as your now confirmed big sister, I can guarantee you that happens to Dipper very often. In fact, I'd say most of the mornings, so I wouldn't worry about that." She shrugged.

"So… it wasn't because of me? I mean… It's not like I am urging for him to do that or anything like that." Pacifica tittered.

"Oh, it was definitely because of you." Mabel waved her hand dismissively. "What I meant is that you don't have to touch Dipper to cause that. It just happens."

"Right." Pacifica had expected Mabel to laugh at her or something of the sorts, because she would have laughed at Mabel if this was all the way around. However that was not the case and the heiress felt more comfortable around the brunette.

"Are you happy with Dipper?" Mabel asked in a serious tone.

"Yes." Pacifica smiled broadly. "He is so tender with everything."

"Like what?"

"Dipper strokes my hair until he thinks I'm asleep. Then he hugs me and falls asleep. I feel so safe around him." Pacifica said dreamily. She then noticed Mabel's smile turning mischievously. "We just hug!" She quickly clarified as her cheeks blushed red.

"I guess it's serious then." The brunette giggled. "Have you told Dipper you love him yet?" She asked eagerly.

"I… was waiting for him to say it first." Pacifica mumbled in embarrassment.

"I could set him up to say it." Mabel suggested.

"No. I want it to be natural." Pacifica quickly declined the idea.

Pacifica quickly hushed Mabel when she saw Dipper coming upstairs. The boy was completely nose deep in the new Journal Ford had given him. He didn't pay any attention to them and sat in a stool in the counter.

"Hey bro-bro! Pacifica has something important to t—OUCH!" Mabel protested. Pacifica had pinched her belly underwater discreetly to silence her. A mischievous smile appeared on the brunette's face. "Oh, sister. You don't know what you have just done."

Dipper lifted his gaze from the Journal and saw how his sister ducked Pacifica underwater. The heiress emerged gasping for air and Mabel seized the opportunity to reciprocate the pinch in her belly. Pacifica squealed and grabbed Mabel's hands to fight her. Dipper was amused by the show but he was more interested in his Journal #1. He went nose deep again until half a minute later another squeal made him lift his gaze.

"Why did you do that!?" Pacifica complained as she rubbed her breasts with her hands.

"You tried to drown me!" Mabel protested.

"I barely kept you underwater for two seconds! You did this on purpose!" The heiress snapped.

"Yeah, sure. I can cross out now on my to-do list for today _'pinch Pacifica's breasts'_." Mabel chuckled sarcastically.

"You are jealous because I have breasts to pinch and you don't!" Pacifica blurted out and then covered her mouth immediately.

The heiress knew that had been completely out of place. She didn't want to look at Mabel's face, since she knew she had hurt her feelings with her words. Pacifica however looked at Dipper. He had indeed heard the conversation and he was glaring at her. Pacifica wished for the ground to shallow her up then and there. She felt awful.

"Mabel, I'm sorry... I didn't mean that." Pacifica apologized, now looking at the usually chirpy brunette. Mabel was staring blankly at the water, clearly sad. "Mabel... Please... I'll gossip with you about whatever you want. Do you forgive me, big sis?" Pacifica pleaded.

"Even about the embarrassing stuff?" Mabel asked in a murmur.

"Even about that." Pacifica reassured.

"Of course I forgive you! I'm the big sister after all!" Mabel suddenly perked up, much to Pacifica's surprise.

Dipper chuckled. He already knew by experience how insults simply didn't have any effect on his sister. Although he didn't let anyone insult her.

"Now tell me, tell me!" She whispered, getting closer to Pacifica so that Dipper didn't hear them. "How far have you two gone?"

"Hmm... Let's say I had to slap him so that he didn't go any further." Pacifica answered with a sly smile.

"The booty?" Mabel gasped, but Pacifica shook her head. "The boobs then!" Mabel laughed as she turned to her brother. "Really, Dipper? Getting those sweaty hands all over Pacifica's body?" She teased happily, knowing she had just found teasing material for a decade.

"Hey, she tried to take my shorts off first." Dipper countered.

Mabel quickly turned to Pacifica to see whether it was true. The heiress was gaping, so Mabel knew that Dipper wasn't lying. The now again chirpy brunette burst into laughter. Pacifica felt embarrassed at first, but Mabel's laughter was contagious and she quickly joined it.

After a quarter hour of gossiping and mystery reading, the boat stopped. The three preteens heard a voice coming from the deck below.

"Dipper! Come help us lower the motorboat to the water!" They heard Stan's voice.

Dipper sighed, closed his Journal and left downstairs. He couldn't understand why three adults would need the help of a boy to manage a boat.

Pacifica quickly seized the opportunity to pull Mabel closer.

"I need to ask you something." She whispered.

"Sorry Paz-Paz, but I don't think it's a good idea. I like boys and Dipper could come back any minute." Mabel teased. Pacifica narrowed her eyes and glared at the brunette. "I mean… sure, tell me." Mabel tittered when she felt a little threatened.

"Dipper has a gift for me in his trunks pocket. I wanna know what it is, and I need you to find out for me." Pacifica whispered, looking warily at the stairs in case her boyfriend came back.

"If it is a gift, don't you prefer to keep it a surprise?" Mabel suggested.

"Maybe…" Pacifica sighed. "It's complicated. I have a feeling it's jewelry but…"

"…Dipper doesn't have money to buy good jewelry." Mabel finished her sentence.

"Exactly. I just want to know what it is so that I don't frown or something when he gives it to me." Pacifica was a little anxious.

The heiress could easily tell apart fake jewelry from good jewelry and she didn't want Dipper to feel bad about it when she inevitably frowned at the more than probable fake jewelry.

"That sounds… very stupid, to be honest." Mabel countered plainly. "I'm sure whatever my brother has for you is beautiful, even if it is made out of wood." She reproached Pacifica with her eyes.

Pacifica lowered her eyes and Mabel rejoiced in finally winning the staring context they had begun earlier in the day.

"But… I'll keep an eye out for curiosity's sake." Mabel added with a sly smile.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **[Chapter 11: A Shard of Ice]**

 **[Act 3 - Tuesday]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Soos stopped the yacht close enough to the shore to make it easy to swim back to it from land. Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica and he departed in the motorboat with the grill and the hotdogs while both Stans remained in the yacht. The old twins didn't want to risk bickering again in front of the heiress. Mabel and Pacifica had in mind to take a dip in the lake later, and they decided to stay in her swimsuits. Dipper was also going to swim with them, but he had already decided not to take his t-shirt off in an attempt to hide the embarrassing scratch marks on his back.

The motorboat arrived to the shore. The island was rather a small islet. It wouldn't take them more than twenty minutes to walk along the shore circling the islet and reach the same spot. The shore was a sandy beach, something that surprised them. The interior of the islet had a few trees here and there, most of the vegetation consisting in bushes.

Soos set the grill ready between a fallen tree and a couple big rocks they could use to sit down and enjoy their meals. In the meantime, Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica explored the shore. Pacifica had an itch in her palm and she knew the only relief to that would be grabbing Dipper's hand. She however hesitated due to Mabel's most that probably teasing looks and kissy faces. The heiress was racking her brains for a solution to her dilemma when Mabel crouched down and took some sand in her hands.

"Weird." The cheerful brunette commented. "This is sand, like seashore sand, but this is a lake."

"Don't be ridiculous." Pacifica crouched down too and touched the sand. "Oh my gosh, it's true! How is this possible? Sand is formed by the tides and this lake has steady water!" She quickly brushed her hand clean in case there was something wrong with the sand.

"Oh, I read something about that." Dipper quickly pulled out his recently acquired Journal #1 and flipped its pages. "Turns out the island-head monster, although it's very territorial and attacks boats, its main diet are just rocks on the bottom of the lake. Once the head-island gets the nutrients, it just spills the rocks in sand form." Dipper explained as he pointed at the furthest island in the lake. "Here it also says it's the older island in the lake, so it probably makes the other islands itself."

Pacifica had a look at the Journal over Dipper's shoulder. There was a drawing of a big head with an ugly faces and tress for hair.

"So, you're telling me there's a huge island-head in the lake that attacks boats and eats rocks?" Pacifica asked in complete bewilderment. "I'm so moving out of this town when I'm older."

"I think Gravity Falls is very interesting." Dipper countered. "Where else in the world can you wrestle your own clones after a picnic?" He joked as he put his Journal back into his vest.

"You know, that was disturbing… but you made it interesting." Pacifica pulled him closer and rested her hands on Dipper's chest, stroking his skin through the t-shirt.

Dipper was a little startled at first, but he soon instinctively rested his arms on her hips and gave her a nervous grin. The first thing that came to his mind was that her swimsuit was quite close-fitting, granting her a most entrancing sight. Pacifica tugged at his t-shirt demandingly and gave him a pout. She wanted a kiss then and there, without any gift. Just a kiss. She was about to bat her eyelashes to maximize the effect when someone interrupted them.

" _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_ " Mabel was pumping her fist with each word.

Pacifica glared at the brunette, but the damage was already done. Dipper held her hands and smiled warmly at her.

"Rules, Princess." He reminded her about the rule of not kissing openly in front of his family.

"Ugh, fine." Pacifica broke the embrace but kept holding Dipper's hand. She counted that as half a victory.

"Why do you call her princess, bro-bro?" Mabel asked with a teasing grin.

Dipper was speechless. He actually didn't know. It had begun as a nickname after the incident with her stuffed pony and then it simply had stayed since it sounded right.

"I hate you again, Mabel." Pacifica tried to sound angry, but she was happy her hand was holding Dipper's now.

"Do you now, little sis?" Mabel poked Pacifica in the belly.

The heiress squealed and giggled. Her belly was very ticklish. Mabel went to do that again, but Dipper grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Stop it. That's mine." Dipper placed his hand protectively on Pacifica's belly, jealous of anyone else touching his favorite part of her body.

Pacifica's face flushed crimson red after hearing Dipper, and Mabel gasped in surprise.

"Or else?" Mabel smiled mischievously, eager to tease the couple.

"Where is she ticklish?" Pacifica whispered into Dipper's ear.

"In the armpits." He whispered back.

Dipper and Pacifica shared a look. Mabel stared in horror at what she had done. They had just teamed up against her. The chirpy brunette tried to run away, but Pacifica reacted quickly, chased and tackled her to the ground. Mabel rolled onto her back and tried to fight her back, seizing and keeping the heiress' hands off her body. Pacifica realized, much to her surprise, that Mabel and she had approximately the same strength. She couldn't overpower her. Dipper quickly caught up with the girls. He grabbed Mabel's hands and pinned them to the ground. Mabel threw him a pleading look and Dipper replied with a teasing grin. She attempted to kick Pacifica off herself, but the heiress immobilized her legs and straddled her. Pacifica then launched a ticklish attack on Mabel's armpits.

"No, no! Please—Buahahahaha!" The brunette laughed uproariously and trashed helplessly under Pacifica.

Mabel tried to break free and Dipper redoubled his grasp on her hands by applying his bodyweight on it. Dipper glanced at Pacifica. She was giggling with a broad smile on her face, but the smile was special. She wasn't smiling because she was overpowering her former rival, but because she was genuinely having fun with them. Dipper then glanced and Mabel to make sure she wasn't having a bad time. The cheerful brunette was all but unhappy at the ticklish attack. Once Pacifica had enough, she got off a panting Mabel and stood beside Dipper.

"You just saw what happens when you touch my belly." Pacifica scolded her like a child. "Will you do it again?"

"Maybe." Mabel giggled as she regained her breath. "I had fun here."

"Hey, dudes!" Soos called for them. "The hotdogs are ready!"

Soos had made hotdogs to spare. He and Mabel sat on two conveniently round rocks and Dipper and Pacifica sat on the fallen log. The latter were eating hotdog after hotdog. They were starving after skipping breakfast to be there on time. When they were done with lunch, Mabel chirped and dragged Soos to the interior of the islet, saying she had something to show him. Dipper and Pacifica shared a look and knew the brunette was definitely lying, and she was probably going to spy them from behind a bush.

Pacifica sat closer and nudged Dipper's knee with her own, earning a smile and a squeeze on the thigh from her boyfriend. Now that hunger wasn't filling most of her thoughts and Mabel wasn't around, Pacifica had some time to think. The topic of her parents and her relationship didn't take long to reach her mind. Pacifica was almost completely positive that they wouldn't allow this relationship. There was also the fact that Dipper didn't live in Gravity Falls. He lived in California and, even though that was relatively close, it wasn't close enough. If she was unlucky, Dipper would leave in three weeks when August was over. If she was however very lucky, something Pacifica had already discarded, Dipper would perhaps leave early September and they would have some more time. All in all, they had only from three to five weeks left to be together, assuming her parents didn't come back earlier.

The heiress sighed sadly. The last night, she had felt like never before in her whole life. She couldn't wait for tonight. She had felt great when she had woken up this morning in the arms of the boy she loved, and she couldn't wait to experience that again tomorrow morning, and all the mornings she could get. Every second was precious for her, and she couldn't help but think they were wasting time by having to suppress their feelings because Mabel was around. Pacifica sighed sadly for a second time and pulled her long blonde mane over her shoulder.

Dipper heard Pacifica sighing and he glanced at her. She was hugging her long blonde locks, and he was completely entranced by the sight of it. Pacifica's hair was so long, full and healthy that it perfectly filled the role of a plush toy for the heiress to hug. Dipper rested his hand on Pacifica's, unspokenly asking for permission. He wanted to touch it too. The heiress smiled and handed Dipper a good big lock of hair. Dipper loved how silky it felt to the touch, how shiny it was under the daylight giving it a golden sheen, and how long it was. He hoped that Pacifica never cut it when she grew up. Dipper knew her hair had to weight quite a bit and required lots of maintenance to keep it at waist-length, but he thought it was completely worth it. He would even offer himself to help her wash it every day if that made Pacifica keep her hair at waist length, regardless of how much they grew when they got older. The boy smiled when he realized where his train of thought was taking him. He wanted to grow up with her. Dipper threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Pacifica was snapped out of her thoughts by the gesture. She saw how Dipper was giving her a heartwarming smile and she couldn't help but reciprocate it. Pacifica dropped her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. She had become aware of something very important: She had felt amazing last night, she had felt amazing this morning, and she was feeling amazing right now. It wouldn't be wasted time as long as she was with him.

"Look! See? Now they are going to kiss!" They heard a voice from some bushes behind.

"I don't think we should be looking, dude." Soos added.

"Bah, they can't see us over here." Mabel shrugged.

Dipper glanced over his shoulder at the direction of the voices. Mabel was barely ten feet away from them hiding behind a bush that didn't cover her at all, let alone someone as big as Soos. He sighed and decided to ignore his sister.

"Your creepy sister is behind us, isn't she?" Pacifica asked, having heard the voices too.

"Yep. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry Dork. I think I'm finally getting used to it." Pacifica smiled faintly.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Once they had rested for a while after eating, Soos and Dipper left to wander the shore while Mabel and Pacifica stayed sitting on the log. Dipper was looking for something in the sand, something beautiful to give to Pacifica. A shiny stone or something of the sorts, since he had guessed the heiress would try to take a peek of the medallion and he needed a decoy just in case. Soos however wasn't very certain of what they were doing.

In the meantime, Mabel and Pacifica talked lively. The two girls were different in many aspects, but all Pacifica couldn't find in Dipper, she was finding it in Mabel. Their topics ranged from mini-golf to fashion. Pacifica was happy to hear that Mabel also despised tennis ever since she got hit by a tennis ball. The heiress really, really, disliked tennis. When the two girls calmed down a little, doubts began to assault Pacifica again. Doubts that she couldn't ask Dipper, but she could ask Mabel.

"So…" Pacifica cleared her throat. "When are you leaving Gravity Falls?"

"Hmm…" Mabel tapped her chin. "Early September I think. In three or four weeks. Why?"

"Nothing in particular." She muttered. Pacifica realized she hadn't been lucky after all.

"Don't worry, sis." Mabel nudged her shoulder to cheer her up. "I'm sure we'll be here by your birthday! When is it?"

"The last week of September." Pacifica sighed.

"Oh… I guess we could… No, sorry." Mabel apologized. School started halfway through September and they would have to be back in Piedmont by then. The cheerful brunette cursed her big mouth for talking too much.

The two girls remained silent for some more time while staring at the boys. Dipper crouched down and had a look at an orange stone. It was beautiful, but not beautiful enough. He discarded it and noticed that Mabel and Pacifica were staring at him. Dipper and Pacifica locked eyes as he walked. They always had the effect of leaving him completely entranced. Dipper bumped into Soos' belly and fell onto the sand with a grunt.

"Sorry, dude. I thought you saw me." Soos helped Dipper back on his feet. The handyman was, after all, hard to miss.

Mabel and Pacifica burst into laughter at the scene. Dipper blushed crimson red in embarrassment and continued searching the shore.

"Do I have something on my face?" Pacifica asked.

"Pffft. Yeah! Your face!" She poked her on the nose. "That's all Dipper needs to get distracted. Good thing it was just Soos and he didn't hit a tree or something."

"Yeah. So…" Pacifica played with her hair. "Does Dipper have many friends back in… Piedmont?" She struggled to remember the town's name.

"Not really. Just a handful." Mabel smiled sadly. She had never had any issues making friends, but Dipper was another story.

"And… any girls?" Pacifica asked in a murmur.

Mabel stared at Pacifica with a raised eyebrow.

"C'mon, Paz-Paz. Don't mock my brother." Mabel snickered at the idea, but then noticed that Pacifica was serious and the brunette burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Pacifica narrowed her eyes and glared at the brunette.

"Are you seriously worried about that?" Mabel laughed. "My brother is not precisely a 'womanizer'!"

"I guess not. How silly, right?" Pacifica tittered as she unconsciously squeezed the spot of her ear Dipper had bit yesterday to make her shriek in joy.

"We may leave when the summer is over, but you can come visit us in Christmas! We don't have any spare rooms but we'll think of something." Mabel attempted to cheer her.

"That's… going to be difficult." Pacifica sighed.

"Nah, you can sleep in Dipper's bed. We'll have a girls sleepover and send him to the couch!" Mabel giggled happily and failed to see what Pacifica had meant.

"The problem isn't that." Pacifica lowered her head. "I don't think I can go."

"Oh." Mabel's eyes widened and stopped giggling immediately.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

Back on the shore, Dipper had gathered a few stones. Some had curious shapes, some were shiny, and some even had small mineral veins. Dipper was tapped on the shoulder.

"Check it out, dude. I'm a lake mermaid."

Soos had taken off Mystery Shack T-shirt and he was holding two long palm leaves over his chest, all while making a Princess Unattainable face. Dipper burst into giggles and caught Mabel's attention. The worried brunette nudged Pacifica and she soon looked too. She giggled for a while and then inhaled deeply to calm herself.

Seeing that Pacifica was better, Mabel attempted to satisfy her curiosity.

"How is it? The thing with your parents?" Mabel asked and earned a glare from the heiress. "I mean… uh… forget I said anything."

The brunette reproached inwardly her own curiosity. The question had sounded way better before it left her mouth. Still, Mabel was genuinely curious. She considered her own father the best and most cheerful person in the world, and her mother the kindest. It was hard for her to understand Pacifica's situation.

"It's… like that." Pacifica broke the silence and pointed at the lake. "But instead of arguing with each other, they argue with me."

Mabel had a look at the yacht and noticed for the first time that both Stans were arguing quite loudly. The two girls, now silent, could perfectly hear their yelling. Pacifica wiggled on the log and sighed sadly. Mabel bit her lower lip and finally understood her situation. She threw one arm over Pacifica's shoulders and pulled her closer into a hug. Much to her own surprise, the heiress reciprocated it. Mabel tried to catch Dipper's attention without Pacifica noticing. Once Dipper saw his sister and then what was going on with his grunkles, Dipper sighed angrily.

"Soos, forget about the stones. Could you… cheer Pacifica up while I take care of something on the yacht?" Dipper dropped on the sand all the stones he had been gathering for an hour.

"On it, dude. Cheering is my specialty." He adjusted his handyman's cap and walked up to the girls while Dipper went to the yacht.

Pacifica had her gaze glued to her feet while she traced drawings on the sand with her toes and Mabel looked at the yacht. The cheerful brunette noticed the handyman walking up to them.

"Soos!" She cheered.

"What's up, hambone?" Soos bumped his fist with Mabel.

"Hambone?" Pacifica asked curiously, raising her gaze from the sand.

"Yeah, I nicknamed Mabel that. Mostly because I wasn't sure if her name was Maple or Mabel." Soos chuckled. Pacifica giggled a little.

The heiress knew she didn't have the most original name in the world, but at least it was easy to write. She could understand what Soos had meant, since Mabel's name wasn't particularly common.

"You wanna bump fists, Pacifica?" He offered his fist.

Pacifica looked warily at it, unknowing the gesture.

"Oh, um... I guess." She hesitantly bumped her fist with Soos. The handyman made an explosion sound with his mouth and Pacifica giggled.

"Now the other one, dude!" Soos offered, seeing that she had clearly enjoyed it.

Pacifica bumped her other fist more willingly this time, feeling joyful by the simple gesture.

"Soos, Soos! Let's make something weird!" Mabel urged, eager to play something.

"Okay, let me think." He cupped his own chin thoughtfully. "You girls wanna bury me in the sand? I gotta warn you, dude. I don't fit in small holes."

Dipper swam back to the yacht. He didn't bother picking the motorboat since he alone couldn't push it to the water and the yacht was close to the shore anyways, but he left his vest and the Journal in the motorboat so to avoid getting them wet. Just when the water was up to his neck, he reached the yacht. Dipper climbed the stairs and stood in front of both Stans, who were bickering like children.

The boy looked over his shoulder and saw Mabel, Soos and Pacifica digging in the sand with their hands. He thought they were probably going to make sandcastles and, even though it was childish, he would have liked to make some with Pacifica. He clenched his fist angrily, since he was forced to act as an adult to stop the two apparently-not-so-adults from bickering. Dipper sighed, thinking how to handle the situation for the second time. Last time what he had done didn't work, so he would try a different approach this time.

"Hey." Dipper tried to get their attention. When they ignored him, he cleared his throat soundly. Both of them stopped arguing to look at Dipper. "I um... I'd like your advice regarding Pacifica." Dipper said uneasily.

Each of them, thinking they had been addressed separately, approached the boy.

"Sure." Both Stans spoke at the same time. Then they glared at each other.

"Hey Poindexter, he was talking to me. Go back to your 'research'." Stan said scornfully.

"Right, as if the kid wanted to ask you how to scam the girl." Ford replied spiteful.

Much to Dipper's surprise, they began to bicker like children again. Dipper gaped and began rubbing his arm nervously, feeling upset about the situation.

"Would you two shut the heck up!?" A voice suddenly snapped. Both grunkles were surprised at the voice, but the most surprised was Dipper when he noticed it was his own voice. "I-I need your advice now! Both of you!"

"Dipper, my brother and I will never agree on anything." Ford sighed. "There is too much bad blood between us."

"Then you fix it!" Mabel suddenly snapped, appearing behind her brother.

Dipper's eyes widened. He took a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Pacifica hadn't seen them arguing, since Mabel had clearly noticed. Pacifica was happily covering Soos in sand. They had given up in digging a hole and Soos simply lay on the shore while Pacifica buried him in sand.

"Listen, pumpkin." Stan sighed. "We can't simply fix this. You kids go play at the shore and we'll try not to bicker here."

"No! That is not the way of dealing with this!" Mabel yelled. "This is a special boat trip! We can't just enjoy it if you are fighting each other every half an hour!"

"What is so special about this?" Stan shrugged. "You and I have already gone fishing in my boat. Sure, it is not as luxurious as this one, but it was a boat trip anyway."

"It's special because it's not for you! This is for her!" Dipper snapped angrily, pointing at Pacifica on the shore, who had already buried Soos body and now she was giving him octopus legs. "Pacifica is living a hell in her home and all she wants is some quality time with a family, and you will not deny her that b-because I love her!"

Dipper quickly covered his mouth. He had been yelling by the end of his rant, and he worried about Pacifica hearing him. He glanced at the heiress, but she hadn't seemed to hear his confession, too busy and too far away at the moment.

Both Stans looked at each other uneasily.

"I'll go make sure Pacifica doesn't come nearby. You can fix this, bro-bro." Mabel gave Dipper's shoulder a squeeze and hurried back to play with Soos and the heiress.

"Listen, Ford." Stan sighed deeply. "I'm sorry for what I said." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly in the same way Dipper often did.

"I'm also sorry for what I said." Ford apologized too, rubbing his arm nervously in the same way Dipper did sometimes.

"And?" Stan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ford was taken off-guard by the question. He glanced at Dipper asking for a hint. The boy discreetly did a triangle with his hands.

"Oh! And thank you for bringing me back. High six?" He raised his hand.

"High six." Stan smiled and replied to the gestured.

They both laughed happily, a huge weigh lifted from their chests. Dipper, seeing that everything was apparently fixed, relaxed his stance as his glare faded.

"So... what did you need help with, kid? I'm sure that between my bro and I we should be at least as good as half a paternal figure." Stan chuckled.

Dipper nervously fished the medallion out of his trunks pocket.

"I... thought of gifting her this." He showed them the piece of jewelry. Both Stans quickly crowded around Dipper to have a look at it, so that no one else could see what it was. No one else but them.

"Gnome metallurgy?" Ford asked recognizing the craftsmanship. Dipper nodded. "And what's the stone?"

"It's... a dream about Pacifica the harpies stole from me." Dipper blushed red.

"It's clearly beautiful. And expensive." Stan nodded. "I know what I am talking about. I have lots of neck chain magazines."

"Not expensive, Stanley. This is literally priceless." Ford explained

Both Dipper and Stan raised a confused eyebrow at him. Dipper guessed the gnomes were good at metallurgy but he thought a jeweler could have done it too with the right tools and materials.

"Sure, silver is expensive, and that sapphire is big but..." Stan tried to counter.

"It's not a sapphire. Dipper, rub it." Ford asked.

Dipper held the medallion and rubbed the crystal with his finger. The effect he was afraid that might have been lost after reshaping it, happened. A soft glow lighted their faces and the three of them were amazed by what the medallion was doing. However, only them could see it since they were crowded around it.

"I guess it is serious, huh?" Stan ruffed Dipper's hair. "I'm sure she'll like it, but... maybe you should've used steel instead of silver. You wouldn't want a dent in that flower." Stan added, knowing how weak silver was in comparison with other metals.

"It won't have any dents. This is gnome's silver. They forge it in a secret way that makes the metal harder than steel and lighter than wood." Ford explained, proud of his knowledge. "Dipper could spend the whole day smashing a strongbox with it and eventually the box would break before the medallion had a dent."

"So... You think she will like it?" Dipper asked for confirmation.

"You kidding? Girls like expensive stuff, and by what my nerd brother says, not even she could buy one of these with her fortune. Right?" Stan looked at his brother for confirmation.

"Yes. This item is probably unique in the world. Besides, it has a special emotional value because of the crystal. Only you could set its price." Ford agreed.

Dipper smiled. He already knew the price he was going to ask Pacifica for the medallion. He had known it ever since he had thought about gifting it to her.

"If you still have doubts, you should ask a girl." Stan grabbed Dipper by the shoulders and turned him towards the shore. "You have a crazy twin sister for something, you know?"

"I have to do it without Pacifica noticing." Dipper added, seeing how Mabel and Pacifica were adding more sand to Soos body. The handyman now had four octopus legs and two buffed arms worthy of a body builder.

"We'll take care of that." Stan leaned on the yacht handrail. "Hey Northwest! Wanna learn how to fish or are you afraid of breaking a fingernail!?" Stan mocked Pacifica, beckoning to the yacht.

"You are going to regret that, old man!" Pacifica yelled back from the shore with a challenging glare.

"Now, kid." Stan pushed the boy.

Dipper jumped to the water and began to swim to the shore.

"I wonder what Dipper sees in her. I mean, they are very different." Ford thought aloud.

Dipper had almost reached the shore. The water was up to his knees and he walked the rest of the way. Pacifica had finished her masterpiece in the sand, stood up and walked towards the yacht. She was eager to both learn how to fish and prove Stan wrong. When she walked next to Dipper, he made sure his hand brushed hers. Pacifica noticed the gesture and stopped walking. She turned around and pulled Dipper into a kiss so deep he ended up falling back with her on top of him.

"Probably that." Stan chuckled.

The heiress stood up with a pink blush on her cheeks and cleaned the small trail of saliva hanging from her mouth with the back of her hand. She then ran towards the yacht and left Dipper lying on the shore and displaying a stupid smile.

"Hey dude, check that out." Soos nudged Mabel in the shore, dusting the sand off his body. "Your bother has left the planet." He pointed at Dipper, who wasn't moving at all. Mabel snickered and walked to her brother.

Pacifica reached the yacht and climbed up the ladder. She picked a towel and covered herself to dry up. She then approached Stan and Ford. They had prepared a chair near the handrail and Stan's fishing rod was ready to be launched to the water.

"What have you fished so far, old man?" Pacifica mocked Stan for calling her Northwest.

"Um... This and this." He held out an old boot and a rusty lunchbox.

"That's... junk." Pacifica said plainly.

"Fish don't like my lures, but Poindexter here has an idea." He tapped Ford's shoulder.

"I will apply some of the pheromones from my cologne research to the lure. I'm not sure about it, but it could attract some fish." Ford explained, opening his briefcase and taking a small purple bottle. He added some drops to the lure.

"So... What do I do?" The heiress asked, sitting in the chair. She was eager to fish something, since she had never done that before.

"Just throw the lure as far as you can and hold the fishing rod tightly."

Back in the shore, Dipper had already stood up.

 _'So much for not making out in front of everyone.'_ He thought, chuckling at the rule Pacifica had made and just broke. Dipper didn't mind though, as long as she didn't break the rule he had made of not kissing until he gave her the gift. Thinking about the medallion quickly brought him back to reality, and Mabel was right there for it.

"Mabel, I've to talk—"

"Did they fix it?" Mabel interrupted him, still looking warily at the yacht.

"Yes." Dipper smiled.

Mabel tackled his brother into a hug and Dipper, after overcoming his surprise and giggling, he returned the hug and gave her a few affectionate pats.

"Alright, now I have to talk to you about... um..." Dipper hesitated after seeing that Soos was right next to them. He knew by experience that he was a blabbermouth.

"Soos! I need to scratch myself while teaching Northwest here how to fish!" Stan yelled from the yacht as if he had read Dipper's thoughts.

"I have a name!" They heard Pacifica protesting.

"You won't until you fish something." Stan teased the heiress.

"My time... has come." Soos adjusted his handyman cap and went to the motorboat.

"What did you want to talk about?" Mabel parted the hug.

"Not here. Come with me." Dipper grabbed her hand and pulled her deeper into the islet until they were safely hidden behind some trees.

"Oh, bro-bro. What's your girlfriend going to think when she sees you going all sneaky with me?" Mabel teased her brother.

"Probably nothing because we are siblings. Now, about what I tried to talk to you earlier..."

"What's that?" Mabel pulled at his t-shirt's collar. She had seen something through the wet clothes.

"No!" Dipper slapped her hand, taking a step backwards.

"You have that purple! Did someone hit you, Dipper!?" Mabel gasped, having seen it briefly.

"Nobody has hit me. Well, somebody hit me, but it wasn't there." He grimaced, remembering the trouble he had had with clones #3 and #4 the previous day.

"Let me see." Mabel asked, worried about her brother. She thought he was lying to her.

"I... don't think it's a good idea." Dipper was hesitant.

"Dipper, we are twins! No secrets, remember?" She insisted but Dipper didn't give in. "I'm your best friend!" Mabel was still worried about why his brother had bruises on the crook of his neck.

"Fine." Dipper sighed. He knew he was going to regret this. The boy took off his wet t-shirt and Mabel had a look at the bruise.

"Oh, that's not a... Wait a second." Mabel realized suddenly how wrong she had been. "Oh my gosh, Dipper! Those are teeth!" She poked Dipper in the hickey. Dipper winced and tried to get away from Mabel's pokes, but then Mabel saw the rest. "And your back! It's totally scratched up! Have you been attacked by a tiger!?" She gawked stupidly at the eight fingernail marks.

"Promise me you won't laugh." Dipper demanded very seriously, even though he knew she was going to laugh regardless. Mabel nodded, so Dipper sighed and decided to tell her. "It was… Pacifica. She… um… got a little too excited." He flushed red.

Mabel's cheeks puffed out in an attempt to hold her laughter. A snicker escaped her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, b-bro-bro but that's too good and BWAHAHA!" She burst into laughter.

"Whatever." Dipper put his t-shirt back on. "I wanted to ask you for girl advice."

"If Pacifica did that to your back, I don't think you're doing too badly." Mabel grinned teasingly. "So you two have already…?" She flushed red and did a gesture with her hand, interlacing both her index and middle fingers.

"W-w-what!? I'm not talking about that stuff!" Dipper declined sternly.

"C'mon, Dipper. It's natural stuff." Mabel shrugged.

"Natural stuff you and I won't talk about." He folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine. I guess I can always ask Pacifica." Mabel smiled slyly and turned to leave.

"No, wait! Alright!" Dipper had another feeling he was going to regret that too. "We only kissed because she's not—I mean, we're not ready." Dipper closed his eyes and waited for the imminent mocking giggle from his sister, but nothing happened. Mabel was just there looking at him expectantly. "What?"

"Weren't you going to ask me something?" Mabel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Do you think Pacifica will like this? I mean… as a boyfriend gift, you know?" Dipper fished the medallion out of his pocket and showed it to Mabel.

Mabel was rendered speechless. She grabbed the medallion in her hands and the crystal began to glow.

"Oh. My. Gosh. This… this isn't cheap jewelry" She sighed in complete relief. Mabel then saw the crystal glowing and recognized it from Dipper's harpy adventure. "Dipper, it's amazing! Just throw it at her face! Pacifica will love this!" Mabel began giving little bounces of excitement.

"I'm throwing this at her face. From what Great Uncle Ford has told me, I could break her nose if I did." Dipper declined the idea, failing to see that Mabel was joking.

"It's big but it's so light! This weights less than an orange! And it's so beautiful..." Mabel praised, completely astounded by the piece of jewelry. "I'm super jealous!"

"So... I take I should give it to her. But… when?" Dipper asked doubtfully.

"Sunset." Mabel replied quickly. "All the water on the lake will be gleaming at sunset. It's the perfect romantic moment."

"I-I'll tell her that I love her." Dipper confessed nervously. He quickly covered his ears to protect them from Mabel's piercing squeal. Dipper was now certain that he had done well dragging his sister this deep inside of the island.

"This makes my work so easy!" Mabel exclaimed happily.

"What work?" Dipper raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Oh, um… my work as matchmaker, of course! It's not like Pacifica had asked me to find out about your gift." She tittered.

"Hadn't she now?" Dipper smiled slyly.

The twins got back to the shore. They saw Pacifica standing up behind the handrail of the yacht and struggling with the fishing rod.

"I felt a small pull. I think a fish has taken the bait. Whoa!" Pacifica yelped as a sudden pull from her fishing rod made her stumble forwards. Stan was quick to react and grabbed her by the shoulders to prevent Pacifica from falling over the handrail into the water.

"It has to be a big one! Pull! Pull as if it were money!" Stan yelled.

"She is rich, Stanley." Ford said matter-of-factly.

"Right. Um... Pull, Northwest! Pull as if you were strangling my niece!"

"My name is Pacifica!" The heiress yelled, pulling angrily at the fishing rod. A huge fish came out from the surface of the water, flew all the way towards Pacifica and struck her right in the face. Pacifica fell backwards with the fish, which was as big as her plush llama, spasming on top of her. Ford pulled from the finishing line, taking the fish off Pacifica, and held it hanging.

"It's huge! The pheromones worked great." Ford admired the piece.

"You okay, Pacifica?" Stan raised her back on her feet and guided her to the chair.

"Ouch." She rubbed her forehead where the fish had struck her. "Did I fish that!?" Pacifica gaped at how big the fish was. Ford nodded and held out the fish for her to have a look. "It's huge!"

"It is. You wanna fish another one, pumpkin?" Stan offered her the fishing rod.

"I think once was enough." Pacifica chuckled, rubbing the red mark the fish had left on her forehead. "But... thank you." She mumbled and give both Stans a hug. The old twins were surprised by the display of affection, but they quickly patted her back.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

The sun was travelling rapidly across the sky. In a few minutes it would begin to set in the horizon. Both Stans and Soos were at the shore, cooking the fish Pacifica had fished earlier. They had offered her to come with them but the heiress refused to eat anything from that lake, even if she had fished it herself. Dipper was in the flybridge deck leaning on the handrail while staring at the lake. The sun kept falling and the water began to gleam with its orange color. He looked nervously now and then at Pacifica and she noticed. Pacifica knew what was going to happen because Dipper was very obvious. She grabbed Mabel by the wrist and pulled her into the small bar, out of Dipper's earshot.

"Have you seen it?" Pacifica asked eagerly.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, Pacifica! It's beautiful!" Mabel replied dreamily.

"What is it?" The heiress urged, uncertain about what Mabel considered beautiful.

"I can't tell you. I promised Dipper." The brunette smiled sheepishly.

"You promised me first!" Pacifica protested, dumbfounded by her answer.

"I said I would tell you if it was beautiful and it is. But I also saw something else." Mabel smiled mischievously.

"What?" The heiress asked, thinking it had something to do with her gift.

"I saw Dipper's back. So, _'just hugging'_ you said earlier, huh?" The brunette grinned teasing.

"I-I… that's not… we weren't… because he nibbled my—" Pacifica's eyes bulged out since she had been caught completely off-guard by what Mabel had just discovered.

"Not now, Paz-Paz. Someone wants to talk to you." Mabel giggled and turned Pacifica to look at the small bar's door.

"P-Pacifica, can I t-talk to you out here for a second?" Dipper stammered in nervousness.

"Sure." Pacifica directed one last glare at Mabel, who gave her a thumbs up, and followed Dipper outside. They stood in front of each other next to the handrails. The sun had begun to set on the horizon and the water had an orange sheen.

"I-I j-just um... Wait a second." Dipper sighed deeply to calm himself. He put a hand inside of his pocket, nervously playing with the medallion inside. "There are three words I need to tell you, but... words are just words, Pacifica. They mean nothing without a proof." Dipper began to explain.

"I'm not sure I'm following you." Pacifica smiled sheepishly.

"What I'm trying to say is that there are things you can't obtain even with money. There are gifts you can't accept without giving something in return. Otherwise, the gift slips through your fingers like a melting shard of ice..." Dipper was beating around the bush.

"Dipper, I didn't bring anything for you." Pacifica gave him an apologetic smile.

"I... but you already did. The day you came to the Shack, the day you invited me to the manor, the day we kissed on that pony… I received a gift, and now I have to give you something equally valuable, so that the shard of ice in my hand doesn't melt and slips through my fingers. Close your eyes, Princess."

Pacifica did as told. She felt a small metal chain touching her neck. The heiress raised her hands and pushed her hair so that Dipper could clasp it around her neck. She felt something metallic, something big, on her shoulder as Dipper clasped the chain on the other shoulder. Then Dipper readjusted the medallion to hang over her chest. Pacifica was afraid to open her eyes. It was metallic and it was big. She was certain it was going to be cheap stainless steel. She opened one eye and looked at Dipper. He was smiling broadly. Pacifica opened both eyes and looked at her chest, gasping in amazement.

From her neck in a silver chain was hanging a blossomed rose flower made of silver petals which gleamed in the orange sheen of the setting sun. Pacifica wasn't certain she had ever seen silver so shining or so pure before. It had to be at least sterling silver, but what amazed her most was the heart shaped sapphire that was in the center of the rose.

"Dipper! Oh my gosh, I-I can't accept this! This must have cost you a fortune!" Pacifica felt a little guilty, knowing his economic situation. She had no idea how he had got his hands in such a clearly expensive piece of jewelry. "The sapphire is huge!"

"It's not a sapphire." Dipper corrected her. "Rub it."

Pacifica held the flower in her hand and rubbed the sapphire with her thumb. It began to glow faintly and she saw images in it. Pacifica saw herself laughing happily in her purple dress that day at the Northwest Fest. The heiress suddenly recognized it. It wasn't a sapphire. It was the crystal they had taken from the harpies in their first adventure together. Pacifica was at a loss of words. The medallion was not expensive. It was literally priceless for her. There was only one thing in her mind.

"Pacifica, I—"

"I-I love you." Pacifica blurted out and interrupted Dipper. She noticed Dipper's dumbfounded face and covered her mouth quickly. "Oh my gosh! You wanted to say it first? I'm sorry!"

"See? You also brought a gift for me." Dipper chuckled. "I love you too, Pacifica Northwest."

Dipper approached Pacifica and pushed a loose bang of hair out of her face.

Pacifica felt his hand, always careful and tender with her, brushing her cheek and she knew she would never forget that soft touch, she knew she would never be able to compare it to another touch. His hazel eyes, always warm and fixed on her, struggling to find new ways of pleasing and entertaining her. Pacifica knew she would never deny anything to those eyes.

Dipper leaned closer and felt the smell of lilacs on her hair, and knew he would never forget or compare that smell with any other smell. He drew his hand from her cheek to her neck, feeling her soft, delicate and cool skin, and he knew he would never desire other skin. He gazed into her blue eyes one last time before they were closed and what he had feared happened. He feared an impossible love, yet it happened. Her blue eyes became everything for him.

They embraced and kissed softly, and the world ceased to exist for a moment as they forgot about everything. They forgot that Dipper would have to leave in a couple weeks when the summer was over. They forgot that Pacifica's father would never allow this. They forgot about everything for a moment, but for them it was an eternity. A soft and unnatural breeze teased Pacifica's hair. A breeze she should have recognized since it was the same she felt the day she formulated her wish, but the world had ceased to exist for them. They parted the kiss and then the world started to exist again, but it was very different now.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

"C'mon, Dipper. Get in the hot tub with us! I have already seen your scratched back!" Mabel urged, wishing for her brother to try out the hot tub water jets.

"Fine. But don't laugh." Dipper warned his sister.

Both Stans were in the main deck talking, Soos was driving the yacht and Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica were in the flybridge deck's hot tub. The sun had set a few minutes ago and they were coming back in the yacht to the docks. Dipper lay in the tub next to Pacifica, in front of Mabel.

"So, tell me love birds. How were the 'love yous'?" Mabel asked, completely curious.

"Perfect." Pacifica sighed happily, toying with the medallion that hung around her neck. "I'm never taking this off."

"And... What are you going to do when you get home?" Mabel waggled her eyebrows.

Dipper flushed and looked expectantly at Pacifica, since she was the dominant one in the relationship.

"I don't know. I might lift the rule regarding my chest." The heiress smiled mischievously.

"Really?" Dipper's eyes bulged out. "Can't this boat go any faster!?"

"It was a joke." She rolled her eyes. "You know I didn't like it."

"Oh. Of course!" Dipper tittered. "I knew that."

"I see you have my brother completely under control." Mabel snickered.

Pacifica ignored the brunette and pressed the jets button. The hot tub began to vibrate and they sunk in it, enjoying the sensation on their backs. Pacifica snuggled closer to Dipper and drew an arm over his chest. Dipper leaned his head closer and pecked her lips.

"I love you." He said, and Pacifica quickly pecked him back.

"Say it again." She smiled.

"I love you." Dipper pecked her lips one more time.

"Again." Pacifica giggled, pecking his lips in return.

After around seven repeats, Mabel moaned.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you're be overdoing it." Mabel rolled her eyes.

Both Dipper and Pacifica looked at her with dumbfounded faces. That didn't sound Mabel-like at all, but Mabel had her reasons. Her first day in Gravity Falls, she had proposed herself to have a summer romance. Now her brother had a summer romance and she was just like at the start. She sighed sadly, but she felt happy for Dipper.

"So, what? We are enjoying each other." Dipper commented plainly.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do about it, huh?" Pacifica directed the brunette a challenging smile.

"Hmm… I'll get between you." Mabel moved in the hot tub and sat in between Dipper and Pacifica. "What now, huh?"

Dipper and Pacifica shared a look and understood each other perfectly. Dipper then smiled and landed a peck on Mabel's cheek.

"That's not going to work bro-bro. I don't mind my brother kissing me at all." She shrugged.

Pacifica pecked Mabel's other cheek.

"Meh, I've been kissed better." The brunette shrugged again.

Pacifica put on her competitive smile, held Mabel still with her hands and kissed her cheek deeply. The brunette giggled and pushed Pacifica away. Mabel quickly moved back to her original spot in the hot tub. She was flushing slightly.

"You liked that?" Dipper asked mildly surprised, recognizing the blush on his sister's cheeks.

"She caught me off-guard! I wasn't expecting that kind of kiss!" Mabel excused herself as her blush deepened.

"Well, I'm not sharing her." Dipper replied playfully, pulling Pacifica closer and throwing an arm over her shoulders.

The heiress flustered crimson red at what Dipper had just insinuated.

Back outside, Stan and Ford were about to get back inside the yacht, but then Stan stopped all of a sudden. They were passing right next to the Gravity Falls prison and he recognized the white hair in one of the cells windows.

"Hey, Gideon!" He yelled from the yacht, waving at him mockingly.

Gideon turned his head, hearing the voice of his archenemy.

"Stanford Pines! I'll get my revenge!" He threatened him with his fist.

Ford, having heard his name, came back out and stood next to his brother behind the handrails.

"Huh? Did somebody call me?"

"There are two of them!?" Gideon shrieked, completely dumbfounded. He thought that his eyes were deceiving him, so he went back inside his cell and lay on his bed, thinking that he was going delirious.

On the yacht, Stan burst into laughter, having achieved the desired effect on his little enemy.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **[Chapter 12: Squeezes]**

 **[Act 3 - Tuesday]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Once they arrived at the docks, they said their goodbyes to Soos and everyone got inside Stan's Cadillac. Pacifica sat between the twins in the backseat and both Stans in the front seats. Pacifica was extremely tired, on the verge of falling asleep. It had been a great day, but also a very long day. A sudden chirp from Mabel awoke her from her slumber.

"I found two tacos!" Mabel chirped.

"Really?" Pacifica perked up. The last time she had been in the Cadillac with them, Mabel had also found two tacos and the heiress found it amusing.

"Nope. I just wanted to see if you were asleep." The brunette shrugged.

"I hate you."

"I know." She giggled. "Wanna come tomorrow to have lunch in the Shack? You can show me your dresses sketchbook then."

"I don't really think that—"

Pacifica was interrupted by Dipper squeezing her hand. She gave a look at her boyfriend and noticed he had a pleading look. Then she looked back at Mabel and noticed she had a sad smile. The heiress understood the situation perfectly. She had unintentionally got in between a lifelong sibling relationship. Even though now Dipper would spend more time with her than with Mabel until eventually the twins stopped seeing each other for complete days when the couple's relationship progressed, she knew neither Dipper nor Mabel were ready for that. They had been all their lives together and she couldn't just change that now. Pacifica understood that she would have to share her boyfriend, but she didn't mind. She was sharing him with his sister after all.

"I mean, sure." The heiress shrugged. "We'll be there tomorrow at noon." She agreed, noting mentally to remove all the drawings of Dipper she had on her sketchbook.

Pacifica had really enjoyed that day. She had bonded with Mabel to the point that she didn't see her that annoying anymore, and both Stans had been very nice to her. She sighed happily at the warm feeling inside her. The heiress hadn't felt that sensation of family love in a long time, and it made her feel pleasantly dizzy. Pacifica kept her gaze glued to the front windshield for a while and then her eyes closed and her head fell forwards. The sudden move awoke her, but not for long. Her head fell this time on Mabel's shoulder.

"Wrong shoulder!" Mabel poked Pacifica's cheek with her finger in an attempt to wake her up.

"Mhmm… Dipper…" Pacifica mumbled in her sleep, placing her arm around Mabel's chest and hugging her.

"Watch the hands, sis-sis. Ohh—Ah! That tickles!" Mabel giggled.

Pacifica, more asleep than awake, had begun kissing Mabel's cheek.

"Mabel, rules?" Dipper raised an eyebrow at his sister, more jealous than anything else. "We don't make out with each other's exs."

"But she is not your ex, and I'm not doing anything!" Mabel protested and pushed Pacifica away.

The heiress moaned softly and seized hold of whatever she had at hand, which turned out to be Mabel's chest. The chirpy brunette gasped and grabbed her hands.

"Hands off, sister! I may not have your mounds but I can still feel that!" Mabel guided a very sleepy Pacifica until she was resting on Dipper's shoulder. "There, squeeze him instead. Ew, does she always leave so much saliva after kissing you, Dipper?" She wiped her cheek clean with the sleeve of her sweater.

Dipper chuckled and placed his arm over Pacifica's shoulders to keep her there. The heiress, still sleepy, hugged this new body she had at hand. Her hand moved towards his belly, squeezing it and finding some soft flesh. She then moved her hand upwards and squeezed his chest. This chest turned out to be harder than the chest she the chest she had squeezed a few seconds ago, but she needed to do one last thing to be certain this was her boyfriend. Pacifica buried her face in Dipper's shoulder and inhaled deeply. The scent of pine needles and ink in his hair confirmed her that this was indeed her boyfriend. She sighed happily and fell completely asleep on his shoulder.

"I guess you'll have to carry her to bed." Mabel commented.

"Yeah. She is completely asleep." Dipper replied, stroking Pacifica's hair with his hand.

After a quarter hour the car parked in front of the manor's fence gate. Dipper left the Cadillac and pulled Pacifica outside, taking her in his arms in a bridal carry.

"I should have brought the camera." Mabel smiled warmly. "Here, take her dress. Make sure she doesn't go to sleep in that wet swimsuit, bro-bro. She'll catch a cold." The brunette waggled her eyebrows sultrily.

"I know." Dipper flushed red. He was aware of what Mabel was implying.

Dipper closed the car door with his foot and carried Pacifica, who was drooling by now, into the manor. He walked hurriedly, the muscles in his arms burning at Pacifica's weight, but also carefully not to hit her legs with a doorframe. Once they reached her bedroom, Dipper laid her on bed.

"Now, how do I do this?" Dipper pondered how to deal with her wet swimwear.

The boy poked Pacifica on the shoulder, but she was deeply asleep. The idea of removing her wet swimwear crossed his mind, but he quickly discarded it. Even if it was for a good reason, he was more than certain that Pacifica wouldn't like to find out he had undressed her naked and dressed her up afterwards.

Dipper began pulling drawers open until he found what he had been looking for. Pacifica's famous electric blanket which she apparently never used. The boy plugged it to the wall, turned it on and covered her with it. He then changed clothes in her bathroom and put on some dry t-shirt and shorts. He couldn't stand his wet clothes anymore. Dipper then walked towards the door. He wasn't sleepy at all, and he had the intention of reading his recently acquired Journal for a few more hours in the living room. However, when he was about to leave, he heard something that made him think back.

"Dipper..." Pacifica mumbled in her sleep. Her face was screwed up while she groped the bed, searching for him.

Dipper smiled warmly and went to her desk. He opened a few drawers and found a portable reading light. He then got in bed and lay beside her. Pacifica, her hands suddenly finding him, she snuggled closer until her head rested on his chest. She then sighed happily and went back to sleep.

The boy grabbed a good lock of blond hair and covered Pacifica's eyes with it, chuckling at his own creativity. He then opened the Journal on his chest and turned on the portable light. Dipper began reading the book from the start, going page by page and checking a small note at the same time. In the note he had the words 'fate', 'destiny' and 'Bill' in all the possible ciphers he knew. Dipper read every page slowly, checking the paper now and then until he found a page with the drawing of the human brain and all its sections labeled. Bill was coming out of the area labeled as 'hopes'. Dipper smiled grimly, thinking that was very accurate. He then noticed some text that had been underlined multiple times. Dipper copied it in the note and deciphered it.

" _This is my mind. I am the owner of my mind. You are nothing, not even a guest here._ " Dipper read aloud the ciphered text.

Dipper began clicking his pen quickly while pondering what that might mean. Pacifica was awakened from a most pleasurable dream by the incessant sound of clicking. She growled, snatched the pen from Dipper's hands and threw it away.

"Sorry." Dipper apologized, realizing he had woken her up Pacifica. Mabel had already warned him several times about his habits of clicking his pen in an annoying way.

"What time is it?" Pacifica asked drowsily, rubbing her eyes.

"It's… Oh. It's eleven. I've been reading this for three hours!" Dipper was surprised at how fast time went.

"Mhmm." Pacifica ignored him and wrapped her arms around his chest to snuggle closer. She then felt something weird. Her chest was warm because Dipper's chest was warm, but her back was also warm. She looked over her shoulder and noticed the electric blanket. "Why did you cover me with the electric blanket?"

"Oh, that." Dipper scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Your swimsuit was still a little wet from the hot tub and I didn't want you to sleep in it, but I couldn't remove it so I thought…"

"Right." Pacifica flustered at the idea of Dipper stripping her naked. "Well um... Thank you. I'm still a little cold, though."

Dipper left the Journal on the nightstand and pulled Pacifica into a hug, rubbing her hands in his own to heat her up. The heiress smiled and raised her head to stare at Dipper in the eyes. She leaned a little closer and kissed him softly at first but, as she prompted herself up, she began adding pressure to his lips. Dipper wrapped his arms around her back and pressed her closer to him. Her swimsuit was still wet, and he could feel the curves of her body pressed against his. Pacifica parted from the kiss, panting for air.

"Let me just..." She began to say but couldn't hold herself and kissed him again. Dipper traced his hands along her back down to her sides. The fabric was cold.

"Wait. I'll be right back." Pacifica finally controlled herself and parted from Dipper. She got up from bed, grabbed the first two pieces of clothing she found in a drawer, and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Dipper quickly sat up and turned on the lights. He wasn't sure what they were going to do, but he wanted to have a good look this time. The previous night it had been so dark he had barely appreciated his girlfriend. A minute later Pacifica appeared on the doorframe wearing a silk short sleeved midriff-baring purple t-shirt and white shorts. Dipper flustered terribly.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He grinned.

"Maybe. Refresh my memory." Pacifica giggled, ran to the bed and pounced on Dipper.

"Ow! Princess!" Dipper grunted raised her from his waist. "Careful where you sit yourself."

"Sorry." Pacifica flushed crimson red and straddled his thighs. Between them it stood Dipper's tent in his shorts. "Um… did it hurt?"

"No, but…" He flushed crimson red too. "I thought you didn't want to… you know."

"Well, I uh…"

Pacifica found herself at a crossroads. On one hand, she was a prideful girl that wanted to explore her sexual life on her own first before sharing it with someone else. She was also mildly scared at Dipper's erection due to all the taboo surrounding it. On the other hand, the micro orgasm she had the previous night had rendered her startled at the sensation, but also absolutely curious. She had never felt anything like that before, and she would like to maybe do it again.

The heiress doubtfully moved her hand towards Dipper's tent but stopped halfway through. She had noticed Dipper's eyes bulged out more the closer her hand got to his erection, and she couldn't help but giggle. Pacifica pulled her hand back and shook her head.

"Sorry Dipper, but I don't feel like doing this yet." She gave him a lopsided smile.

"Alright then." Dipper smiled. "Close your eyes."

Pacifica closed her eyes and Dipper bent his knees, making her kneel over his belly. Dipper pushed his erection in between his thighs and trapped it there, keeping his knees bent and his feet flat on bed. Pacifica opened her eyes and stared curiously at their position. She straddled his lower belly and leaned back comfortably against his thighs.

"This is actually a pretty good Dipper chair." She smirked.

"You have to pay me to sit on it." Dipper smiled playfully. "C'mere."

Pacifica giggled and leaned forward. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him fiercely, the way she knew he liked. Dipper moaned softly at the aggressive kiss and wrapped his arms around her lower back, caressing the exposed skin. Pacifica opened her mouth to intensify the experience and Dipper reciprocated her actions, their tongues struggling for dominance as the heiress' hands went from cupping his cheeks to tug at his t-shirt. She parted the heated French kiss with no clear winner yet and pulled Dipper's t-shirt over his head, smiling mischievously at all of the revealed skin.

Her hands went directly to his chest, her thumbs rubbing his nipples as her mouth went back to meet his. Dipper held her face in his hands, and this time he delivered the kiss, softly and tenderly, the way he knew she liked. He parted the gentle kiss and knocked on her lower lip with his tongue, asking for permission to get in and also challenging his friend. Pacifica smirked and pushed her tongue out, making both muscles to entangle and fight for dominance once more.

Dipper's hands explored her back under the t-shirt and pressed her closer. Just as he had expected, there wasn't a strap of cloth on her back, but this time he didn't make the same mistake. He only kept his hands on her back and marveled at the fact that Pacifica's breasts were bare under the t-shirt. At the same time, Pacifica's hands went from squeezing Dipper's chest to his hair and pulled softly at his chocolate locks, pressing her chest against his and shuddering at the physical contact.

Dipper gave up the tongue fight and allowed her to invade his mouth. In the meantime, his hands grew bored of her back and moved down her body. He rested them on her thighs and squeezed them, causing Pacifica to moan softly. He then drew them up her thighs and he was about to seize a good hold of her butt, but Dipper remembered how she had mentioned last night he had left her backside rather sore, so he hesitated.

"What's wrong?" She parted the kiss and smiled at him. She had noticed how his hands had stopped.

"Nothing." He pecked her lips and kissed her. "I love you." Dipper skipped her butt and rested his hands on her sides.

"C'mon, Dipper. Do you really think I didn't know where your hands were going?" She smiled slyly. "I already told you. Don't be too rough and you can squeeze it until your palm goes sore."

"I um… It wasn't that." He lied and flushed crimson red. "C'mere." Dipper pulled Pacifica's hands over his head and moved his mouth to her neck.

Pacifica gasped, giggling as she began to feel his soft sucks and nibbles on her neck. Her giggles turned into moans quickly as she felt the same sensation of the previous night: A pleasant tingling in her groin that made her hips move on her own in a half conscious desire and rub the base of her crotch against Dipper's belly to increase her pleasure.

Thinking now it wouldn't look like he was lying earlier, Dipper traced his hands down her back and slid them into her shorts to seize a good hold of her butt through her panties. Dipper, however, didn't find any panties inside her shorts.

"Oh my gosh, Pacifica!" Dipper quickly pulled his hands out of her shorts.

"You Dork!" She flustered terribly and sat up. "Squeeze through the shorts! Don't get your hands inside them!"

"Why don't you ever wear any underwear!?" Dipper was absolutely amused at how many private parts he was getting to grab and touch despite their rules.

"I was in a hurry to put on something dry earlier!" She pointed at the drawers from where she had picked up her clothes.

"Right." Dipper breathed with difficulty. A great deal of his blood was distributed between his face and his groin at the moment, and it was becoming difficult to think like that. "I think we should stop for now. Your… butt was too much for my hands." He explained clumsily.

Pacifica gasped and glared at him.

"I'm not calling you fat!" Dipper quickly clarified. "You know what I meant! Rules, remember?"

"Rules? Oh."

Pacifica's eyes widened. She remembered that, where her rules forbid Dipper to touch any part of her body she wasn't comfortable with, Dipper's rules where so that he didn't feel too uncomfortable inside his pants.

"So… your Big Dipper is…" Pacifica flustered terribly.

"Yeah, it's begging me to grab your butt again." Dipper joked.

"Okay. Let's rest for a while." The heiress sat back against Dipper's bent knees, resting her back against his thighs as if he were a chair. She poked Dipper playfully in his exposed belly, giggling as he quivered at her touch.

"Stop that." He poked her in return, making her quiver and giggle louder.

Dipper was completely entranced by how her chest rose and dropped every time Pacifica laughed. He decided ask a doubt he had been pondering about since last night.

"So… Princess, I've been meaning to ask you since yesterday…" Dipper rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "You like squeezing my chest and belly, right?"

"Sure. Your chest is pretty nice, but we will have to work out here a little." She rubbed his belly." It's too soft."

"Well… I also enjoy touching your belly…" Dipper rested his hand on her belly to prove his point. "…and I can understand that you didn't enjoy it last time I touched your chest but it was dark and I-think-I-can-do-better-now." He babbled the last part, flushing crimson red.

"The twins are out of bounds. You know that." Pacifica quickly removed her hands from Dipper's belly and stared at him suspiciously. "Why are you so interested in them?"

"Oh, um… boy stuff I guess." Dipper shrugged. "What about only seeing them?" He attempted to raise her top a little.

"I don't know…" Pacifica rested her hands on Dipper's and stopped him.

"I won't touch them, I promise. Just a peek." Dipper insisted and added some more pressure to his hands.

"Dipper, I said no!" She slapped his hand away.

Dipper was startled at the sudden reaction. He slumped back on the bed and sighed in complete disappointment.

"I don't understand why, but fine." He crossed his arms.

Dipper didn't understand why Pacifica was so protective of her chest. He didn't understand that, what Pacifica saw in her chest was two mounds of flesh that no other girl her age had and she didn't want Dipper to think she was weird. Pacifica didn't understand that, in a few years, she would be the envy of every teenage girl her age and some even older because of her hourglass developed figure. But that would be in a few years. Right now, the heiress didn't understand why she had to wear a bra where no other girl her age had to, that made self-conscious about her chest, and she added a little more guilt when she saw Dipper slumping back on bed in disappointment.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled sadly. "I can't."

"Oh. I-I didn't mean that!" Dipper quickly fixed his behavior. He had never intended for Pacifica to feel sad because of his curiosity. He pulled her to lie beside her on bed, and stroked her belly tenderly. "You know which one is my favorite part, and I'm the happiest with it."

Pacifica giggled and quivered at how he tickled her belly, and grabbed his hands to stop him. She hugged him and sighed happily, relaxing after the short yet intense make out session.

"Dipper…" Pacifica murmured after a while. "Remember what I promised you last night?"

"Yes." Dipper lowered his gaze. Her promise to talk about her parents hadn't left his mind in all day.

"I don't think they'll… agree. I mean, if you were rich…" She quieted down.

"But I am not." He interrupted her.

"I know." She sighed. "Is there maybe something in your Journal to make your rich?"

"Hundreds of things." Dipper chuckled. "If you gave me an ounce of gold, I could turn it into unlimited gold using only a flashlight, for example."

"Really?" Pacifica's eyes widened as saucers. "Why don't you do that then?"

"Because it's dangerous." Dipper screwed up his face. "People would begin asking questions about where I found so much gold, and some might think of magic. I don't want another Li'l Gideon." Dipper shook his head. Everything Pacifica was going to suggest, he had pondered about it already. "The Journal can't make me rich, and I don't want to be rich anyway. Do you think this would've worked out if I were rich?"

"Hmm… It would've been harder for me to get your attention, but I guess so." She gave him a lopsided smile.

"Really? I don't think you would've noticed me at all if I were rich." He gave her a quick peck, happy that hadn't been the case.

"Maybe. In truth I wouldn't have noticed you at all if it weren't for Mabel." Pacifica giggled, but then she remembered what she had learned from the brunette the previous afternoon, and she sighed sadly. "Even if we either manage to make my parents agree or we keep this a secret, what will we do when you leave in September?"

"I… I don't know. It's five hundred miles what separate us. We could call each other every day and I'd try to come back for every holiday…" Dipper tried to cheer her but he wasn't so sure about it himself. It was, as he had deemed it from the start, a difficult and almost impossible love. "Will you wait for me?"

"Of course I'll wait for you. Even if it takes you ten years. I love you after all." She reassured him by hugging his chest more tightly. Pacifica knew she would never love anybody else that much. She knew the wait would be worth it, no matter how long.

"I love you too." He returned the tight embrace.

They had less than three weeks left together and then, if he was lucky, he could come back for Christmas. Dipper thought they couldn't waste any second, and he reached a conclusion.

"I'll talk to your father when he is back."

"What? No!" Pacifica's eyes bulged out. "He'll never agree! He'll send me to a boarding school for the holidays and we won't see each other again!"

"That's not going to happen, Princess." Dipper smiled warmly. "Remember what you asked me in the bathtub yesterday? If we were bound by destiny and would be together forever?"

"You never found out if it was true. The Journal had no information about destiny." She parted from the embrace and propped up herself on her elbow.

"I don't need that book to tell me what I already know. My heart tells me this." He grabbed the medallion hanging around her neck and rubbed it until it glowed. "What do you see?"

"I see myself. But there is something more, right?" She asked with a smile, knowing Dipper wasn't referring to that.

"Yes." Dipper smiled faintly at her choice of words. He hadn't found out yet what 'something more' both Bill and the soothsayer talked about in their warnings was. "Do you know why you asked for my help that day in the Northwest Fest?"

"Of course I do." She rolled her eyes. "You were the only one in town who knew about paranormal stuff."

"I was the only one who knew because I found the Journal. Not that one, I meant Journal #3. I found it by chance in the woods my first day in Gravity Falls. I thought it was chance, but it wasn't. It was fate because it had been my Great Uncle who wrote it and the book has saved me countless times ever since. Thanks to it, you invited me to that Fest and we were bound by fate that day. But it isn't the Journal what binds us together, since it didn't help in the end to break the curse of your family. It was you. You broke the curse yourself because you are different."

"And because you cheered me up." Pacifica added.

"That too. But you broke it yourself, because it was your destiny. Then, two weeks later you came to the Shack and we had our adventure with the harpy and its crystal. I was sad because Wendy had turned me down and Mabel and I were going through a bad time at the moment, but you cheered me up and I fell in love with you. And we got this from that adventure." He rubbed the crystal and made it glow again. "This is why we are bound by destiny and why we will always be together, Princess. What do you see now?"

Pacifica stared at the crystal and saw herself laughing heartily after Dipper bumped accidentally into one of the garden pillars. She could only see herself, since the images were from Dipper's perspective, but she knew it wasn't only herself.

"I see us." She answered.

"Yes. I'll talk to your father when he's back from wherever he has gone. I'll ask him permission to date you." Dipper concluded

"And I'll be with you when you do it. We'll face the situation together." Pacifica reassured. "Although… it's a little late to ask him permission to date me, don't you think?" She smiled playfully.

"Why?" Dipper asked, oblivious.

"We have been sleeping together for four nights in a row. I mean, you have touched more than enough skin with our... _'accidents'_." She giggled and flushed red.

"I think I won't mention that when I talk to him." Dipper flustered.

"Good idea. Now…" She pushed Dipper to lie on his back. "Don't move. I wanna enjoy you."

Dipper flushed red as a silly smile crept over his face. Pacifica climbed on top of him, intertwined her legs with his and finally pressed her body against his. She then cupped Dipper's face and kissed him zealously. Dipper however had been taken completely by surprise and he hadn't breathed in before the kiss. He trashed with his arms until

Pacifica broke the kiss and giggled at how he panted for air. She held him in place and rubbed her nose against his. She then pressed her cheek against his and rubbed it. Pacifica raised her head, kissed his nose, and then continued the cheek rubbing, but on the other cheek.

"What are you doing?" Dipper giggled and cupper her face to stop her. She wasn't kissing him; she was just rubbing her face against his.

"I love you." Pacifica whispered sincerely and landed a quick peck on his lips.

Dipper grinned and realized they had been displays of affection. He let go of her face and allowed her to continue, moving his hands to her back and caressing it slowly. Pacifica traced a kissing line all over his face while running her fingers through his mess of hair, beginning her kisses on his chin and going to his left ear, then over his nose to the right ear, and finally over his temple to his forehead. The heiress then, very carefully, lifted his bangs and had a look at his birthmark before giving it a kiss.

"Why do you hide it?" She asked.

"My birthmark?"

Pacifica nodded and lifted his bangs again to stare at it.

"I don't know." Dipper shrugged. "I guess I started hiding it after people began making fun of it."

"I like it. It's so… special…" Pacifica finally lowered his bangs and stared into his eyes with a grin.

"You really like it?" Dipper was incredulous.

"Yeah." She snickered. "What are the odds of having a birthmark shaped _exactly_ like a constellation? It's very special!"

"If you like it," Dipper smiled. "then I won't hide it from you." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Pacifica dived into his lips and gave them a playful lick. Dipper giggled at the ticklish feeling and ran his hands up and down Pacifica's back. One moved up to the back of her head and pulled her closer, and the other moved down to her shorts. Pacifica gasped at the sudden squeeze of her butt, this time through the shorts, and she gave Dipper a mischievous look. She bit down on his lower lip and pulled at it gently. Dipper's eyes bulged out at the strong sensation and he rolled over with Pacifica.

Dipper placed himself on top and began tracing a line of small kisses around her lips, teasing her by never kissing the lips themselves. Pacifica rubbed his sides, eager for the kiss, and Dipper pressed himself against her a little more, earning a soft moan from the heiress at the increase of physical contact. Dipper scooted upwards to continue his teasing by kissing her nose, but he gave a shuddering sigh halfway there. He had just rubbed his erection against Pacifica through the shorts, and the sensation had threatened to overwhelm him. The boy scooted down to kiss her chin, and back up again, moaning softly this time. Even though the touch wasn't direct, there were two layers of fabric in between his penis and her belly, the pleasure he was achieving was way bigger than anything he had achieved on his own in the privacy of the bathroom ever before. Dipper wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulled Pacifica closer to increase the friction, and rubbed himself against her, moaning at every movement.

"Dipper…" Pacifica protested, rather weirded out. "It's poking me…"

Where Dipper was seeing fireworks at that friction, all Pacifica felt was a poking and rubbing on her belly from something she wasn't still sure whether she wanted to touch it or not. She felt discomfort.

"Oh." It took Dipper a great effort, but he stopped. "I um… just a second."

Pacifica saw him slide a hand in between their bodies. She flustered immediately and raised her eyes to the ceiling. Dipper fumbled a little inside his shorts, and then pulled his hand out.

"Done." He let her know.

The heiress looked down at his groin and, even though the tent was still there, it was clearly smaller. She guessed Dipper had tucked his penis into the waistband of his underwear. The boy smiled awkwardly at her, and reached to cup her cheek and kiss her, but Pacifica quickly grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't touch me with the hand you used to touch… that." Pacifica flustered and broke eye contact.

"I-I readjusted it through the boxers!" Dipper flushed crimson red. Pacifica looked at him with a raised eyebrow, not convinced, and Dipper rolled his eyes and wiped his hand a few times on the bed sheets. "Happy now?"

"Yes. Kiss me, Dork."

Dipper had another idea in mind. He grabbed both of Pacifica's hands in his, intertwined their fingers, and pinned them to the bed above her head. He then leaned over her face and stuck his tongue out to tease her lips. Pacifica opened her mouth, ready to allow him inside, but Dipper didn't push his tongue inside. He waited. Pacifica then tried to push herself up and engulf his tongue, but he had her pinned to the bed. She was confused for a few seconds, until realization struck her and a grin appeared on her face as she understood what Dipper wanted. The heiress stuck out and gave a playful lick to Dipper's tongue. The boy then smiled, content that she had caught his drift, and began the tongue play outside their mouths.

The activity, while entertaining and exciting, it wasn't enough for Pacifica's competitiveness which was demanding her to win the struggle and board his mouth. Dipper however had her pinned to the bed; he was in control, but he decided to humor her nonetheless. The boy suddenly engulfed her tongue and sucked at it, rapidly lapping the tip of it with his own tongue and driving Pacifica over the edge. Her eyes widened and rolled back in her head as Pacifica gave a moan and Dipper felt her clenching his hands. He stopped the overstimulation of her tongue and parted the kiss.

"Ah… ah… uff!" Pacifica panted excitedly, her face completely flushed red. "W-we need to do that every single day."

Dipper chuckled, happy she had enjoyed his idea, and then he traced a kissing line to her neck in an attempt to give her more pleasure. Even though she had ruined his previous attempt to pleasure himself, he would still like to give her some sexual pleasure. Pacifica smiled when Dipper kissed her chin, she gasped when Dipper gave a playful lick to her neck, and she moaned when he focused his vampiric attacks on her collarbone.

"Wait." She released her hands from his pinning with a few tugs, and cupped Dipper's face.

"I don't mind, really." Dipper guessed why she had stopped him. "I love you."

"Well, I do." Pacifica pulled him back to her eye-level and gave him a small smile. "It's not fair. Besides, the twins are out of bounds. I know you were going there too." She gave him a knowing look, and Dipper flushed. "Let's kiss just on the face."

Free of the grip of his hands, Pacifica's hands traveled all over his bare back while Dipper landed some soft kisses on her lips, and brushed softly the fingernail marks she had made yesterday night. Pacifica felt Dipper quiver slightly when she touched the scars, so she stopped and moved her hands down his back instead. Displaying a smile full of malice due to what had happened earlier, Pacifica slid her hands into Dipper's shorts and boxers and grabbed a good hold of Dipper's butt, giving it a squeeze. Dipper yelped and parted the kissing.

"Wow." Pacifica stared at him very impressed, and gave him a harder squeeze.

"Ah! Princess!" Dipper wiggled out of her grasp and lay on the bed beside her. "Why did you do that!?"

"Revenge." She smirked.

"I told you what I did earlier was an accident! I didn't know you weren't wearing any panties!" Dipper rubbed his sore butt awkwardly. "And I'm wearing boxers under the shorts!"

"I noticed that, but it wouldn't be a proper revenge if I didn't do you the same. Nice butt, by the way. Firm and soft. I'd actually like to grab it again." Pacifica giggled and Dipper flushed crimson red.

"You are the worst." Dipper pulled at her hand and made her roll to face him, earning a yelp of surprise and another giggle. They were now on lying on their sides and facing each other.

"Dipper, I don't feel like making out anymore." Pacifica gave him an apologetic smile. Sleepiness had begun to attack her again.

"That wasn't my intention at all, Princess."

Dipper wrapped his arms around Pacifica and kissed her forehead very softly. The heiress understood the situation. He was sleepy too, but he wouldn't go to sleep without cuddling her first. Pacifica smiled warmly and snuggled into Dipper's embrace, hugging his chest and resting her head on his arm. Dipper rolled onto his back and pulled at Pacifica's arm, unspokenly asking her to move. She understood and rested her head on the left side of his chest now, relaxing completely after hearing the small thumps of his beating heart. She pressed her side against Dipper's side and closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep like a log. Dipper was about to extend his hand and turn off the lights when he suddenly realized something. He pictured Pacifica's body in his mind using only his touch sense, and knew perfectly well what she was pressing against his side. He thought third time was the charm and decided to give his curiosity one last try.

"So... um... remember earlier when we talked about your chest?" He began to say uneasily.

"Yeah. Why?" Pacifica opened her eyes and frowned. She thought the matter had been settled already.

"Nothing. I just don't see the difference between touching it with my hands and you pressing it against my side." Dipper tittered, unsure of how Pacifica would take his point.

"Seriously?" Pacifica was slightly amused. "You are not going to let this go until you touch it again, are you?"

"Maybe." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Ugh. Fine." She parted the embrace and sat up next to him.

Dipper sat up immediately and reached with both hands eagerly to grab her breasts, but Pacifica slapped them away.

"Hey! No! Give me one hand and cover your eyes with the other." She demanded, still self-conscious about her chest.

"Why? What's the point of allowing me to touch it without seeing it?"

"My body, my rules. Take it or leave it." Pacifica shrugged.

"Alright." He covered his eyes.

Dipper felt how Pacifica drew his hand under her t-shirt and he gulped. He hadn't expected to touch them under the t-shirt. Pacifica guided his hand and he groped blindly the area of her chest. He found a soft flesh mound with a bud in the center of it. The skin was warm, in contrast with how usually cold her skin was, and the area surrounding the bud was way, way pleasantly softer than he had expected. He squeezed her breast, finding the action absolutely relaxing, and felt her nipple hardening against his hand. Dipper then rubbed the nipple with his thumb, and Pacifica quivered in response. The heiress considered he had had enough and pulled his hand out of her t-shirt.

"How did it feel?" Pacifica asked, rubbing her chest awkwardly through the t-shirt.

"Warm... Soft... Amazing." He displayed a silly grin. "What about you?"

"Weird... Odd... Kinda uncomfortable." Pacifica gave him a lopsided smile. "I'm not sure I liked it."

"Alright then. That's all I needed to hear." Dipper reassured and stroked her arm to thank her. "I won't insist again about it."

"Lie down. I'm hugging you tonight." Pacifica smiled and turned off the lights.

Dipper lay on his side with her back at Pacifica, just like she had instructed. He heard her doing something behind him in the dark, and then she lay down and hugged him. Dipper felt how her arm slid over his side, how she snuggled closer and pressed her body against his back, and then he gasped and his eyes widened as saucers. Against his bare back, there were pressed two bare mounds of soft flesh, and a little above them he felt the rolled up nightshirt. Dipper grinned since his back felt amazing, and Pacifica smiled too since her breasts weren't feeling uncomfortable at all. He grabbed one of Pacifica's hands and squeezed them to show his affection, and then he sighed happily to fall asleep. Pacifica kissed his shoulder and buried her face in his chocolate locks first, and then she fell asleep as well.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **[Chapter 13: From Dreams to Nightmares]**

 **[Finale - Wednesday Before Dawn]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

They finally made it to Dipper's former shared attic bedroom. Pacifica wanted to take their kissing to his old bed, but Dipper was hesitating since the Shack's bedroom was not a private place at all, no matter how empty the building was at the moment. The heiress sensed his hesitation and bit him down on his lower lip, knowing how that always accelerated him.

Dipper moaned softly and pushed her to the bed.

They continued kissing and began to roll, fighting for the top position. Dipper's old bed had become small for them in the last few years, but they grew used to it, knowing how far they could roll without falling off the bed. Every time Pacifica cornered Dipper, he tickled her belly making her giggle and getting her off him. Every time Dipper cornered Pacifica, she playfully nudged and pushed him off.

Dipper managed to corner Pacifica, grabbing both of her hands in one of his and pinning them on her belly as he began to lower her leggings. Pacifica squealed and prompted herself up to give a lick from his chin to the tip of his nose, distracting him long enough for her to break her hands free. Then, she punched him in the belly playfully, making Dipper grunt and roll onto his back with a chuckle. She however removed her leggings, thinking he had earned it, and dropped them on the bed before and pouncing on top of him and smothering entire face in kisses, starting on his sharp chin and ending on his birthmark, all while unbuttoning his red flannel shirt with her hands.

Dipper was enjoying the caresses, but he really wanted to lead the pace this time. He made use of his secret weapon and nibbled her earlobe. Pacifica gave a shuddering sigh and collapsed on top of him, completely devoid of strength or will to fight for topping. Dipper seized the opportunity and rolled with her, placing himself on top.

Pacifica thought he had cheated, since Dipper knew all her special buttons. She considered biting that special spot on the crook of his shoulder in revenge, but she quickly discarded the idea. Last time the heiress had done that, Dipper became so vigorous that her panties were ripped off and they did it wildly without removing any further clothing. Dipper certainly earned the top position that time, granting Pacifica a sore throat from all the moaning. She didn't mind when 'Wild Dipper' made an appearance and ravaged her once in a while, but she would like being able to sit down comfortably tomorrow, so she wanted his tender and gentle boyfriend this time.

The heiress grabbed Dipper's hand and kissed the palm. Dipper knew that meant _'You win, Dork. Make me feel good now.'_ and he smiled and lay beside Pacifica. He traced her sides through her dress a few times, and then reached under her skirt. Pacifica gasped and arched her back when she felt his touch. A touch so pleasurable she had never managed to achieve on her own, no matter how hard she tried every time she had to leave on a trip with her parents for a long time and couldn't see her boyfriend, but she didn't have to worry about not achieving a successful masturbation. She had a boyfriend to give her all the knee-wobbling orgasms she wanted.

Pacifica stopped his hand and fixed her eyes on his. She had hoped for a bigger fish. Dipper understood it immediately and reached for the nightstand, taking a square wrapper from the drawer. Pacifica smiled, recognizing the latex ticket to their pleasure. She giggled and tugged at Dipper's jeans to lower them as she licked her lips. She decided he wouldn't need the condom for now; she wanted to give it a taste first.

They couldn't continue. Dipper and Pacifica heard the Shack's main door banging open, and the familiar sound of loud footsteps coming upstairs. Dipper quickly hid the wrapper in his pocket and put on his shirt while Pacifica lowered her dress skirt, hid her leggings under the bed and cursed certain twin sister. They both sat on the edge of the bed, their faces crimson red.

A second later a very cheerful Mabel burst into the attic bedroom with a sketchbook in her hands. Firstly, she shoved it into Dipper's face, demanding him to have a look. Pacifica stared curiously at both twins and smiled. Over the years, Dipper had become slightly taller than her, but Mabel had become even taller, rivaling with Wendy's height. Pacifica didn't mind as long as she could easily kiss Dipper, and their height difference had its advantages in their lovemaking, but she knew her boyfriend was absolutely jealous at how his twin was slightly taller than him. Pacifica was a little jealous too at first, but Mabel was still rather flat whereas Pacifica had the best breasts of all teens her age and even some older, much to her pride and Dipper's joy, and she used that to boost her self-esteem every time Mabel called her short, even though technically she was average.

Once Dipper gave her an opinion, Mabel shoved the sketch book into Pacifica's face. The heiress pushed it away a little to have a better look. She remembered perfectly what it was about. Summerween was approaching and Mabel wanted the three of them to have matching costumes. She saw a drawing of Dipper as a chest-bared werewolf, one of herself as some kind of latex cat-woman and, most amusingly, Mabel as an animal tamer. The heiress chuckled and declined the idea quickly, saying that she wouldn't mind seeing her boyfriend with so few clothes, but if she was going to wear something so tight, it would be for a private session only. Mabel giggled and elbowed Dipper, who flushed red and looked aside in embarrassment.

Everything burned in blue flames.

Pacifica walked through the empty sandy beach while holding Dipper's hand. They had decided to leave the white horse behind, since what they were going to do needed no witnesses. She stopped and threw her arms around Dipper's neck, kissing him while standing. He was taller than her now, to the point that she had to stand on her toes to kiss him, but it wasn't uncomfortable. What annoyed her was the stubble on his chin. He had forgotten to shave that morning, and it caused her a prickling sensation on the skin when she kissed him, but that didn't stop her from pressing her lips against his. Dipper had finally made it. She stopped kissing him and had a look at her hand.

There was a ring on her finger now.

The heiress smiled happily and hugged him again. The ring wasn't expensive or luxurious, but she didn't mind. She had something priceless between her arms right now, and it wasn't her boyfriend anymore. It was her fiancé.

Everything burned in blue flames.

Pacifica saw the Dipper she knew, her same height, her same age, with round cheeks, in the backseat of a limousine with his gaze lowered and a sad face. He stepped out of the limousine and walked to the Shack while mumbling something. All Pacifica heard was _'Now I'll never know what something more is'_ and Dipper began to weep. A very cheerful Mabel walked out of the Shack and asked Dipper about Pacifica, but Dipper shook his head and Mabel's cheerfulness disappeared. She rushed to her brother and hugged him, but that didn't ease his pain.

Pacifica began to realize what was happening. The limousine, Dipper weeping, Mabel sad…

She tried to do something, to tell them she was there, but she could neither move nor speak, because she wasn't there.

Pacifica realized it was a dream. She hoped it was a dream. But she was wrong.

It was a nightmare.

 _Wake up!_

 _Wake up!_

Instead of burning into blue flames, the scene faded into a different one at a painfully slow speed.

Pacifica was sat on the couch. She didn't feel like standing up. She didn't feel like moving at all. Her father was staring at the fireplace with his back at her and her mother was arguing with him.

"Look at her, Preston! This is your fault!" Priscilla yelled at her husband.

"What was I supposed to do!? That kid is a low-class. I had to choose the lesser evil." Preston snapped back. "They will not see each other again."

 _Wake up!_

 _Wake up!_

 _Wake up!_

"Tick-Tack, Llama." A crazy cackle was heard in her dream.

 _It's a nightmare! Wake up now!_

Pacifica recognized it as her own voice yelling at her to wake up. The scene wasn't burning. Nothing burned with blue flames this time. That could mean only one thing.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Pacifica woke up screaming.

Dipper quickly sat up on the bed, turning on the lights and looking at Pacifica to see what happened. Her face was contorted by extreme distress and she was looking left and right, completely frightened.

"What happened? Pacifica!" He seized her by the shoulders, snapping her from her scare.

"I-I-I… It was the best d-dream in the world and it turned into the worst n-nightmare…" She stammered, her body shaking in fear.

Dipper pulled her into a hug and rocked her in his arms. The boy pulled her nightshirt down and covered her breasts, thinking now wasn't the best moment to address she had forgotten to lower her shirt before beginning to scream and her breasts were naked from hugging his back earlier.

"Was it… Bill?" He asked warily.

"I… didn't see him… Dipper… I… I lost you in my dream." Pacifica wrapped her still shaking arms around his body, embracing him tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Princess." He hugged her back lay with her in bed. "Go back to sleep. Everything is alright." Dipper said in a calming tone.

"It felt so real… I knew things I couldn't know in my dream…" Pacifica was still trembling.

"It was just a dream, Pacifica. Don't worry about it." Dipper began stroking her hair to calm her.

"Dreams are very powerful, Dipper. Some people claim they can shape reality." Pacifica mumbled, still scared at her nightmare.

"People claim a lot of things. The problem is that most of the times it's just nonsense. Try to sleep again. You'll see how nothing happens." He reassured her, pecking her forehead.

"How do you know?" Pacifica asked, parting the hug and looking at him for the first time. Dipper noticed that her eyes were moist, on the verge of tears.

"Because I love you." Dipper smiled to calm her.

"Prove it." Pacifica asked, still distressed.

"Pacifica?" Dipper asked, unsure of what she was asking.

Pacifica bit her lower lip. She wasn't sure she wanted that. She wasn't sure she was ready. Dipper's confused and worried look didn't help at all, but she had a strange feeling that told her this would be her last chance with Dipper and she wanted to feel loved.

"Love me, Dipper." She pleaded. Pacifica took his hand and placed it on her lower belly, closing her eyes and waiting to feel like she had felt in her dream.

"No." Dipper retrieved his hand from her belly. "You are overreacting, Pacifica. I can't believe you want to do this all of the sudden."

"I don't! But… remember yesterday morning when I told you I had a good feeling about the day?" Pacifica asked in a sad voice.

"Yes." Dipper smiled at the memories. "We kissed that morning."

"I have a bad feeling now… I think… this is our only chance. Please." She snuggled closer and stroked Dipper's chest, kissing his neck and shoulder in an attempt to convince him.

Dipper frowned and pushed her away gently. Pacifica grabbed his hand again and kissed the palm, just like she had done in her dream.

"Dipper, please." She pleaded.

Dipper sighed and looked at Pacifica. Her face was flushed, her arms were opened, welcoming him, and she had a small smile on her face. But Dipper saw more than that. Her eyes were sad, her smile was forced and her face was contorted by distress. Her arms, even though they were opened and welcoming, they also had clenched fist in fear. Dipper knew that it wasn't right. It wasn't fair for Pacifica to take that step out of sadness, and he knew what he had to do in this situation.

"Alright. I'll love you." He agreed and pulled her closer.

Pacifica grabbed Dipper's hand and directed it towards her own shorts. She had little idea of what to do or how to do it, since she had never done it before, but the heiress wanted to feel just how she had felt in her dream, and she hoped Dipper knew how to do it and ease her sadness and worry.

Dipper however got free of her grasp before they reached the waistband of her shorts and raised his hands, cupping her face in both of them.

"But…" Pacifica was about to protest but Dipper hushed and kissed her very softly.

The kiss didn't have any pressure, it didn't have any lust. It was a soft kiss on her lips. Dipper parted slightly and kissed her again on her upper lip, then on her lower lip. Pacifica sighed lightly as she felt the kisses. There was a clear difference in them for her. Where their previous kisses had an effect similar to a small pull on her lower belly, these kisses felt like her heart was being squeezed softly in a very pleasant way. Pacifica's sadness slowly disappeared and she rested her hands on Dipper's chest, signaling him to stop. He released her cheeks and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. Then he parted the embrace and fixed his hazel eyes on her blue ones.

"Do you feel better now?" Dipper asked with a warm smile, caressing her cheek.

"Yes." Pacifica snuggled closer with a small smile. She felt a wave of happiness washing over her body. The heiress closed her eyes and a single small teardrop fell over her cheek.

"Are you crying?" Dipper asked, cleaning the teardrop on her cheek with his thumb. "Please, don't cry."

"No. A Northwest never cries." Pacifica shook her head and gathered herself. She had never shed tears for anything and she was not going to begin now.

Dipper searched his memory and had to agree with Pacifica. He had seen her being sad and on the verge of tears a couple of times before, but she had never cried. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair to calm her.

"Thank you." She whispered. A feeling of relief of what Dipper had and hadn't done filled her chest.

"For what?" Dipper asked with a broad smile, seeing how Pacifica was smiling again. He scooted closer and brushed his nose with hers.

"For being you." Pacifica scooted closer and kissed him, just as softly as Dipper had kissed her before.

Dipper raised his hand and caressed Pacifica's cheek, pushing her hair out of her face as he rested his hand on her neck. They intertwined their legs to keep their warmth, unwilling to break the kiss to pull up the covers. When Pacifica parted the kiss for breathing, she squeezed Dipper's cheek and kissed his nose. Dipper giggled and moved a little bit closer, kissing her upper lip and allowing Pacifica to kiss his lower lip in consequence. Pacifica rested both her hands on his bare chest and Dipper wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her even closer as they continued to kiss each other's lips very softly. They added no pressure to the kisses and breathed after every small kiss.

Pacifica wanted to squeeze Dipper's chest and intensify the moment, but she wouldn't do it because she was being filled with love and didn't need to intensify it. Dipper wanted to continue his kissing to her neck and trace his hands along her back, but he wouldn't do it because he was filling her with love, and the affection expressed by their lips and their embrace was more than enough to grant them a feeling of loving fulfillment. After some minutes, Pacifica released a long sigh of satisfaction, parting a little from the embrace.

"Do you feel loved enough?" Dipper asked in a whisper.

"Yes. Don't let go of me, Dipper." Pacifica pleaded.

"I won't." He reassured.

Pacifica nudged Dipper's shoulder softly, signaling him to lie on his back. Dipper complied and the heiress rested her head on his chest, relaxing completely when she heard the small thumps of his heart. Dipper wrapped one arm around her shoulders to hold her as he stroked his hair with the other, kissing her scalp.

"Tell me about that dream."

"No. It was… terrible." Pacifica shuddered.

"You said it was a good dream at first. Tell me about that."

"Hmm… We were older and… I remembered things that haven't happened yet." She struggled to remember the details of the already faded dream in her memory.

"Things like what?" Dipper was curious.

"I um… It's a little embarrassing." Pacifica commented with a blush.

"Tell me, I won't laugh." He stopped stroking her hair and seized her hand, squeezing it.

"Did you really like it that much when I bit the crook of your neck yesterday?" Pacifica tilted her head upwards to look at him in the eyes.

"W-what have you been dreaming about exactly?" Dipper flushed crimson red as his eyes widened.

Pacifica looked at his reaction and giggled.

"Nothing, my 'Wild Dipper'. Just remember that my underwear is expensive and I don't like you ripping it off with your teeth." She snickered.

"Seriously? And you call that a nightmare?" His voice cracked. "I'd love to dream that!"

Pacifica laughed even louder and had to get off Dipper's chest to calm herself. Dipper didn't like getting laughed at, and he stared at her mischievously for a while before grabbing her by the waist, pushing her to lie on her side and hugging her back, earning a yelp of surprise from the heiress. Dipper wrapped his arms around her belly to lock her in place and then he thrust his mouth onto the crook of her neck from behind. Pacifica giggled and thrashed, trying to break free of Dipper's grip and vampiric attacks. Hearing her giggle so happily filled made a wave of relief wash over Dipper, since he had never seen Pacifica sadder than a few minutes ago. He had no idea what she had dreamed about, but he noted mentally to face Bill about it if he had the chance. Dipper eventually let go of her and Pacifica rolled onto her other side, facing the boy with a blushed face.

"Hug me in that way you like so much." She demanded with her sparkling eyes.

"I um… Can you…?" Dipper pointed at her shirt, flustered.

Pacifica looked down at her shirt, then at him, and then clarity dawned on her.

"Nope. I'm not raising my t-shirt for sleeping." She smirked. "What did I say earlier?"

"Your body, your rules." Dipper sighed mildly disappointed, but complied nonetheless. He was happy he got to hug her, regardless of the kind of hug.

Pacifica rolled on bed, giving her back to Dipper and raising her side a little. Dipper understood what she was waiting for and slid one arm under her side and the other over the other side, wrapping her in his arms by the belly from behind. Dipper, unwilling to trust his hormones over his own will, took a spare pillow and placed it in between Pacifica's rear and his groin, preventing any possible future poking sensations on her back. Pacifica smiled and sunk in his arms, letting his warmth fill her body. Dipper held her closely and tightly, burying his face in her hair. After that, he sighed in contentment and fell asleep. Pacifica named that sigh from that day forward Dipper's 'everything is alright' sigh, and she would like to hear it every night before going to sleep. She felt like Dipper wouldn't let go of his grip around her belly for nothing in the world and that made her feel completely loved, allowing her to fall peacefully asleep.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

The couple was getting ready to leave. They were dressed up and packing the last things they needed to go have lunch at the Shack. Dipper was sat in the couch while Pacifica threw to the fireplace some drawings of him she had on her sketchbook. Where Pacifica had been embarrassed at the fact that he knew, Dipper was amused at the fact that she had drawn him quite generously in her dresses sketchbook. Once she had finished removing the embarrassing nude drawings and they were ready to leave, they heard the sound of a car parking outside. Dipper raised a confused eyebrow, since they had accorded to go walking to the Shack, so that couldn't be Stan. However, Pacifica's face contorted with fear. She had recognized the engine sound.

"I wish to be left alone until I have a love kiss…" She mumbled, reciting her wish.

"And we said the 'I love you' yesterday…" Dipper's eyes widened, seeing what had just happened.

They didn't need to go look outside through the window; they already knew those were Pacifica's parents.

"Don't worry. Let's think of something…" Dipper quickly began to rack his brains for a plan of a plan.

"Dipper, I... I have changed my mind." Pacifica blurted out. "Let me choose the lesser evil!"

"What?" He was uncertain of what she was talking about.

"I have a sports bag with two hundred thousand dollars upstairs. Let's—"

"No." Dipper declined the idea sternly. He suddenly remembered what Pacifica had offered him the previous Friday at the diner. She had offered him to choose the lesser evil and run away from her family, which he had declined.

"Dipper, please! Let me choose the lesser evil! Let's run away, please!" She pleaded.

"No, Pacifica. We can't do that. You'll stay the rest of your life looking warily over your shoulder and afraid of your parents. What kind of life is that? How will you live like that?"

"I'll manage because I'll be with you!" She grabbed his hands. "Please, this... this is not going to work. Dipper... You can't convince my parents..."

"Pacifica..." Dipper held in his hand the medallion hanging around her neck. "Remember that we're bound by fate, Princess. We are each other's destiny. Nothing can separate us. Besides, if we survived Mabel, we can definitely face your parents." He tried to joke to see her smile, but if didn't work. Instead, Pacifica launched herself at him and kissed Dipper desperately. Dipper didn't recognize the taste of the kiss, but he knew there was something different with it.

"Let's do this." Pacifica said determined, her face proud. They held hands and waited for her parents to arrive.

After a few minutes they heard footsteps in the corridor.

"Pacifica, where are all the butlers...?" Preston said, opening the door, Priscilla and the driver following behind. He stopped on his tracks the moment he spotted them. "What are you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Before him stood his daughter with a challenging look and the boy whose name he never remembered, both of them holding hands.

"Mr. Northwest, I'd like to date your daughter." Dipper said as serious and formal as he could.

Preston pondered it while approaching the boy. He placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"No."

"W-what?" Dipper stammered, completely taken by surprise.

"Out of my house." He grabbed Dipper by the shoulder and pulled at him brusquely, dragging him towards the door.

The boy felt sparks of pain from the aggressive grip on his shoulder. Those sparks suddenly brought him back to reality like a bucket of cold water. A wave of emotions surged in his body as a torrent of thoughts crossed his mind. Those which hurt most were thoughts like _'fate is superstition'_ and _'being bound by fate is not enough because you need something more'_ as he knew they had been warnings. He had been receiving warnings those last few days and he had simply ignored them.

Dipper understood now what Pacifica's kiss had tasted like. It had tasted like goodbye. It had tasted like I'm sorry. Knowing perfectly well what was going to happen now, he looked at Pacifica while he was dragged away. Her face was proud and challenging, but it was ruined by her trembling lower lip.

"Wait! I made her invite me!" Dipper quickly yelled. "She did nothing! Don't blame her!"

Preston threw him out of the room into the corridor.

"I told you a week ago what would happen if you kept this up. Pacifica is leaving today to a private school." He made a gesture to the limousine driver. "Drive this boy to his home in the limousine."

"Pacifica I'm so—" Dipper couldn't finish his sentence because Preston slammed the door closed.

The heiress tried to appear fine, her pride demanding it. Erect, proud, head held high and her face impassive. She threw a challenging look at her parents. However, after her father took Dipper away and came back, ignoring her, lighting the fireplace and standing in front of it, she was left dumbstruck. After a few seconds, she looked around herself, feeling completely lonely. A little time later she did the same, hoping she would see Dipper coming back through the door and saying this was all a bad joke. Then she realized with terrifying clarity that she was never going to see Dipper again. The sudden awareness wiped the challenging façade from her face.

Pacifica's face contracted in pain, her legs gave in and she slumped on the couch. She didn't move at first but then she felt a great deal of pain coming from inside her chest. The heiress looked at herself, searching for a wound that could explain such pain, but she didn't see anything. Then she realized what had happened: Her heart had just broken. Pacifica felt a strong sensation she needed to attend. She fought with all her will against that feeling in vain. Pacifica had always been proud of herself, unwilling to shed tears for anything, but she didn't care anymore. She began weeping slowly, and then a torrent of tears covered her cheeks. Pacifica didn't bother to clean her face, her hands unwilling to do her will. All her body wanted to do right now was to sit on the couch and weep.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **?eroM gnihtemoS si tahW**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Rob Lowe:** I can't give an opinion about the fanfic 'Dipper and Pacifica's love story' because I haven't read it. I gave it a look after you mentioned it, but I find it really hard to read POVs stories.

The point is that I really have no idea what that is about, but I know what my fanfic is about and I can tell you something about it: This pairing deservers a happy ending. Also, being tagged "Romance/Humor" it's not really hard to guess the outcome of most scenes.

 **Oh! Speaking of which. No, they are not dreaming. That has just happened. The Northwest are back in flesh and blood and other fluids.**

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **· These past chapters (the funfair, the boat trip and the limousine) were hinted in the pictures seen in Bill's body.**

 **· Although I don't ship Mabel/Pacifica, I find those 'accidents' between both girls cute.**

 **· Sentences like 'Ford's Juice', 'Why you never wear underwear!?' and 'Pull! Pull as if it were money!' actually come to my mind before the scene itself. Then, I come up with a scene to fit the sentence. There was also 'What on earth have you done to my hair, Mabel?' where Mabel braided Pacifica's hair, but that was discarded.**

 **· In the first dream scene they were teens. You can tell by their 'sharp chin' which is characteristic of teen designs in the show (Wendy, Robbie) and, of course, Dipper's red flannel shirt which he usually wears in most fanart where they are older.**

 **· Bill was like _'Oh, so Llama isn't frightened by my visits? How is that for frightening now, huh?'_ And caused that peculiar dream to Pacifica, but she doesn't know it was him.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.  
**


	22. The Last Wish - Finale: Part 2

**A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Here is the finale and the final quote.  
**

 _"Do you believe in destiny, Dandelion?"_

 _The bard lifted his head and looked at the witcher wide-eyed._

 _"Why do you ask?"_

 _"Answer me."_

 _"Well… yes, I believe."_

 _"But do you know that sharing the same destiny is not enough? Because you need something more?"_

 _"I don't understand."_

 _"You're not alone. But that's how it is. You need something more. The problem is that I… I will never know what that it is."_

 _"What's the matter, Geralt?"_

 _"Nothing, Dandelion. Come on, hop. Let's go, it's getting late. Who knows how long it will take us to find a big enough boat. I'll not abandoning my mare."_

 _"We're going to cross together, then?" asked the poet, invigorated._

 _"Yes. I have nothing more to look for on this side of the river."_

Andrzej Sapkowski – The Sword of Destiny.

 **Episode 3: The Last Wish - Finale.**

* * *

 **Important: I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 14: Something more]**

 **[Finale - Wednesday at noon]**

Dipper stepped out of the limousine and walked to the Shack. He had his gaze lowered, covered with his cap so that no one could see his eyes, yet we was wetting the ground with his tears as he walked. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, but he needed someone to talk to quick, since his chest was aching very painfully.

Mabel came out of the Shack, alerted by the sound of the car engine.

"Hey Dippingsauce! Have your learned how to drive? Where is Pacifica?" She cheered.

The boy lifted his gaze and Mabel gasped. The cheerful brunette was no longer cheerful at the sight of her brother's face. Dipper's face was sorrowful, his eyes were puffy, his forehead wrinkled into a frown and his mouth clenched shut.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"H-her parents…" He stammered.

Dipper didn't need to say anything else; Mabel understood it immediately and brought her brother into a hug.

Ever since they were children, every time Dipper was sad, Mabel hugged him and that always was enough to cheer him up. Due to her fluffy sweaters, Dipper thought that he had both a cheerful twin sister and a plush toy to hug, and her ever present happiness was contagious. It however wasn't working at the moment. Her affection had always cheered him up in the past, but what had happened to Dipper hasn't been something that a hug could fix. The sudden realization only made his situation worse and he buried his face in her shoulder, weeping louder.

"C'mere, Dipper. You need to sit down." She guided her brother to the couch on the porch and hugged him tightly, squeezing his back until he stopped weeping. Then she parted the hug and stared at him. "Is she… leaving?" Mabel asked warily.

"Yes." He began to weep again.

"Is there anything we can do about it?"

"No." Dipper began to sob again.

Mabel lowered her gaze. She couldn't tell him everything was going to be alright because she knew that was not going to happen. She couldn't hug him again because that wasn't easing his pain anymore. It struck her with a sudden realization that she had no idea what to do. Every time one of them had been in such a terrible state it had always been her, she was the emotional twin after all, and she ended up in sweater town until Dipper thought of a plan to cheer her up. Dipper had been sad before, but never to the point of sobbing. She clenched her fist in impotence, wishing to come up with a plan like her brother always did, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Dipper… C'mon. You are the logical twin and I'm the emotional one. I go all happy or sad while you come up with a plan… I-I don't know what to say here." Mabel stammered. "Please… stop crying…"

"I… I don't think I'll ever see her again, and it hurts." Dipper mumbled full of despair, and raised a hand to his chest. "It hurts a lot."

Mabel felt a wave of failure, guilt and regret washing over her body. She knew this could happen, yet she had encouraged her brother to try going for Pacifica regardless. The no longer chirpy brunette thought it was her fault for pushing her brother into an impossible love and clenched her jaw, trying her best not to cry, since she knew Dipper would know she was crying because of him and that would make him feel even worse about the situation. Mabel shook her head to gather herself and push those thoughts away. Whatever happened now, she was the big sister and she needed to take care of her little brother.

The brunette brought him into a tight hug and parted from the embrace a few seconds afterwards, standing up from the couch and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll bring you some hot chocolate and we'll think of something, alright? We'll get over this. I promise." Mabel tried to smile but she couldn't. If Dipper said there was nothing they could do about it, there was nothing they could do about it. She left the porch, fearing that Dipper would see her sad face on the verge of tears, and rushed inside of the Shack.

"Mabel, what happened?" Both Stans stopped her in the corridor. They had heard the sobbing outside.

"Pacifica's parents are sending her overseas. They don't like Dipper." Mabel explained sadly without lifting her gaze or stopping. She needed to distract herself quickly so she continued to the kitchen to prepare a hot chocolate, then throw it in the sink and prepare it again until she felt ready to come back to her brother.

The Stans shared a worried look and went to the porch. Dipper had stopped sobbing but he was still weeping. He twitched in pain after every sharp breath. Stan sat next to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it hurts. Believe me. It will hurt for a long time. But it will eventually hurt less." Stan said seriously. He would not try to lie to the kid since he still remembered Carla after all those years. "It will never fade completely, but a distraction could help get over it a little." He gave his twin brother a look.

Ford got the hint and cleared his throat.

"So… Dipper. I have been studying some anomalies and I'd appreciate your opinion about them. I've got a dimensional rift which is very interesting and I think you'd like to have a look at." He explained uneasily. His relationship with the kids was not as good as Stan's. "Do you want to come to the basement and have a look?"

Dipper tried to smile, but his lips didn't feel like it. All he wanted right now was to be left alone with his thoughts, and there was only a way to achieve that.

"Maybe later. I don't feel like standing up right now." He lied so that they left him alone.

Stan gave the boy a squeeze on the shoulder and stood up. Then he pulled his brother inside of the house and talked to him out of Dipper's earshot.

"…bunch of contemptuous smug jerks. The kid would be in a better state if he had been hit by a bus. And all of this because he's not rich." Stan ranted in anger.

"Yes. It is definitely unfair, but Dipper at least has his sister. They'll eventually get over it." Ford commented, but Stan raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. "Stanley, if Dipper is like this, how do you think the Northwest girl is?"

Stan's eyes widened in realization. He felt very sorry for the blonde heiress.

"Is there… something in your studies that could help them?"

"No." Ford shook his head. "There is nothing else we can do about this."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

The heiress tried to appear fine, her pride demanding it. Erect, proud, head held high and her face impassive. She threw a challenging look at her parents. However, after her father took Dipper away and came back, ignoring her, lighting the fireplace and standing in front of it, she was left dumbstruck. After a few seconds, she looked around herself, feeling completely lonely. A little time later she did the same, hoping she would see Dipper coming back through the door and saying this was all a bad joke. Then she realized with terrifying clarity that she was never going to see Dipper again. The sudden awareness wiped the challenging façade from her face.

Pacifica's face contracted in pain, her legs gave in and she slumped on the couch. She didn't move at first but then she felt a great deal of pain coming from inside her chest. The heiress looked at herself, searching for a wound that could explain such pain, but she didn't see anything. Then she realized what had happened: Her heart had just broken. Pacifica felt a strong sensation she needed to attend. She fought with all her will against that feeling in vain. Pacifica had always been proud of herself, unwilling to shed tears for anything, but she didn't care anymore. She began weeping slowly, and then a torrent of tears covered her cheeks. Pacifica didn't bother to clean her face, her hands unwilling to do her will. All her body wanted to do right now was to sit on the couch and weep.

Preston crossed the room and lit the fireplace, giving his back to Pacifica. He perfectly knew what she was doing that very moment and he couldn't bear looking at her while she cried. He took a wine glass cup and filled it with apple cider. He was not going to drink; he detested the flavor. He only needed something to hold in his hand like he always did in these situations.

Priscilla on the other hand approached her daughter.

"Pacifica…" When she tried to touch her shoulder, Pacifica went from weeping to sobbing.

Mrs. Northwest quickly pulled her hand back. She looked at Preston in search of help. Their daughter had never cried before and she had no idea of how to address the situation.

"Preston…"

"She shouldn't be crying." Preston muttered, still with his back at them.

"But she is." Priscilla approached her husband to confront him. "Pacifica is crying right there, and it is your fault." She reproached him.

"Don't reproach this on me!" Preston snapped. "You already know my reasons. You share my reasons!"

"But… look at her, Preston." Priscilla stared sadly at how her only daughter was filled with sadness on the couch.

"No. I had to take the lesser evil." Preston shook his head, still staring at the fireplace. "The kid is a lower-class. Pacifica will be sad today, angry tomorrow and back to normal next week." He concluded.

Pacifica, recognizing the scene from her last night's nightmare, wailed in pain and sobbed even more soundly, knowing all she had lost in the blue flames.

Preston frowned and held his glass tighter while Priscilla bit her lower lip.

"Damn you, your arrogance and contempt!" Priscilla blurted out. "I wasn't an upper-class either when we met years ago!" She countered.

Priscilla had been a mudflap girl model when she and Preston had fallen in love, and she failed to see where the problem was between her daughter and that boy.

"Our case was different, Priscilla." Preston sighed. "My company, the company my family has held for generations, always bore our surname. We did not call it Northwest Industries because it sounded good, but because we founded it." Preston explained and then turned somber. "I will not see another name in my company when Pacifica marries unless it is a good name."

"Are you listening to yourself? You are so focused in your stupid company that you fail to see what had just happened to your own daughter!"

Preston winced and began rubbing the glass with his thumb.

"Even… if I had allowed this…" He mumbled. "The boy would leave once the summer is over. This situation was inevitable."

"No." Priscilla rested her hand on his shoulder. "It would have been their decision then, not ours. Your daughter wouldn't be like this if that were the case."

"What am I supposed to do then!?" Preston snapped. "See how my daughter is with someone like that? Someone that wants to chase ghosts for a living? Someone with no future at all? Is that what you want to see in every family reunion? To grimace every time you look at your daughter knowing you could have done something to prevent that? How do you live with something like that!? Tell me!" The glass he was holding broke in his hand.

Preston left it on a table and attempted to calm his hand. It was shaking. His parents had told him since he was a kid that no one should ever notice he was nervous. He had to keep appearances because he was the heir of the family. They taught him to calm his shaking hand by holding a glass. But now the glass was gone, and his hand began to shake.

Priscilla quickly grabbed his hand in hers and kissed it, knowing that weak spot in his husband.

"I manage, because I have no other way out, because I started as a middle-class and went to the upper-class when I married you, but I have also overcome the vanity and pride of being rich. I have understood that they are a pitiful defense against something that is different. I have understood that the sun shines differently when something changes, but we are not the axis of those changes. The sun shines differently, but it will continue to shine, Preston. We can't simply forbid the sun from shinning. We have to accept facts."

"But… the company…" Preston began to mumble.

"Preston, you know how hard it was for us to have Pacifica. You know we probably won't have another child." Priscilla sadly squeezed his hand. They didn't know whose fault it was, but they had been trying for years to have a male heir and never managed to. They eventually forgot about the idea and accepted Pacifica as their only child. "Preston… Pacifica is the heiress of your company, but she is also your only daughter. Come here. You need to look at her." Priscilla pulled at Preston's hand and led him to his daughter.

Pacifica was in a terrible state. She had been sobbing and wailing the whole time and her cheeks were smeared in eyeshadow. She sniffed and tried to control her sobbing when his father stood before her, but her body was still unresponsive to her will.

Preston looked at her and grimaced in pain. When Priscilla and he had Pacifica, Preston was filled with joy because it was a girl. He knew he had a responsibility with the company and needed a male heir for it, so a girl meant that he would be able to love her without the kid having to worry about the company. However, fate was never that kind. When Pacifica was eight years old, Preston and Priscilla realized that they were not going to have any more children. That meant Preston no longer had a daughter, but an heiress instead, and he needed to treat her like that. Extra studies, etiquette, standards… all he could teach her wasn't enough, because his company was big and the world was cruel. A cruel world was even crueler to a woman at the head of a big company, and he didn't want her daughter to suffer in her future. But right now, the person crying in front of him was not the Northwest heiress. The person before him had his eyes, Priscilla's nose and his mother's hair. Preston clenched his jaw, completely filled with grief.

"Pacifica… my daughter… I'm so sorry." He crouched down in front of her and drew his hand to wipe the tears from her face.

Pacifica, as if awakened from a dream, quickly raised her hand, which suddenly obeyed her will, and slapped Preston's hand away from her face.

"Don't touch me! I hate you!" She screamed and continued sobbing.

The Northwest patriarch stumbled backwards, realizing that he couldn't undo what he had done. Preston stood up and paced in circles while holding his chin in his hand, pondering what to do. He thought of buying something to Pacifica, but the idea was discarded quickly. He thought of ignoring the matter, assuming it would fix itself with time, but that was discarded even more quickly. Seeing no way out, he finally sighed and decided to hear what his daughter had to say.

"Calm yourself, Pacifica. Let's talk about this." Preston stood before her daughter until her sobbing stopped and turned back into weeping. "Do you want me to call your friends to cheer you up?" He suggested.

"What friends?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"Tiffany and Aubrey." Preston said matter-of-factly.

Pacifica began to laugh at the irony. Her father knew perfectly well those two names but he called Dipper 'the boy.' She continued weeping.

"Those are not my friends! They called me a liar and tried to make me buy them stuff to forgive me! They were my wallet's friends!" She began sobbing again. "I have no friends..."

"Oh. I... I didn't know." Preston chewed the insides of his mouth. He noted mentally to take actions against those girls' parents. They worked for him after all.

"Of course you didn't! You know nothing of me!" She snapped between sobs.

"That's not true. You like ponies and minigolf and… tennis?" Preston tried to counter, but he was too doubtful to sound certain.

"I hate tennis! You know nothing of me…" Pacifica looked down and sniffed a few times. She was feeling less and less like looking at her father.

Priscilla's eyes widened. She knew what Preston had forgotten about, since she had caught her daughter with it a couple of times. She had nothing against her daughter having a personal hobby, so she didn't tell Preston about it. Mrs. Northwest cleared her throat to get her husbands' attention and pointed discreetly at a sketchbook on the table. Preston turned around and picked up the sketchbook, opening it and having a look at its contents. There were many hand-drawn colored dresses. He recognized some of them. Those were dresses Pacifica had ordered to be made for herself. He turned again to face his daughter with the sketchbook.

"You like designing dresses?" He asked with a genuine hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes! But that doesn't matter anymore because I'll have to take care of your stupid company!" Pacifica snatched the sketchbook from his hands and threw it to the fireplace, sinking back into the couch and sobbing afterwards.

Preston rushed to the fireplace and saved the sketchbook before it was engulfed by the flames. The cover was of thick leather and that had saved the contents, but the corners were slightly scorched. He placed it back on the table, out of Pacifica's reach just in case.

"I'll take care of the company, dear. You can do whatever you want." Preston tried to convince her.

"Lies. Minigolf, tennis, extra studies... You thought I wouldn't notice? You are turning me into yourself." Pacifica continued sobbing and turned away on the couch.

Preston saw the flash of a silver chain in her neck and reached with his hand to see what it was, but Pacifica slapped it again.

"Don't touch me!"

"Sorry. What's that around your neck?" He asked, keeping his hands to himself.

"This?" She pulled out through the neckline of her dress the silver medallion. "This was a gift from 'the boy' as you call him." Pacifica snapped bitterly.

"Can I see it?" Preston extended his hand again.

"You won't touch it." Pacifica said sternly, hiding the medallion in her hand.

"I won't. Show me." He reassured, moving both hands behind his back.

Pacifica warily held out the medallion. Preston saw a blossomed metal rose flower with silver petals and a heart shaped sapphire in the center of the petals. He examined it closely. The Northwest patriarch had seen lots of jewelry in his life and could spot silver qualities without difficulty. He knew in an instant that the medallion was either 925 silver or better. He extended his hand again to turn it and have a look at the back of it, but Pacifica closed her hand around the silver rose protectively.

"Let me see it. I won't take it from you. I promise." Preston reassured.

Pacifica sighed between sobs and opened her hand. She thought she had nothing else to lose after all.

Preston turned the medallion around and tried to spot either the 925 mark or the 999 which stated which quality the silver was, but he couldn't find it anywhere. The medallion either hadn't been crafted by a jeweler or that wasn't silver. He checked its weight and noticed that it didn't weight at all, but it felt like silver. It looked like silver. It had to be silver, but he didn't know how.

"Is this pure silver?" He asked and Pacifica nodded. "And is this a sapphire?" He asked again, but Pacifica didn't answer.

Preston rubbed his thumb on the crystal and it began to glow, showing pictures of Pacifica laughing at the Fest that happened three weeks ago. He was amazed at it, but mostly startled.

"How did a boy like that get his hands on something like his?" He said, surprised at how beautiful the piece of jewelry was.

"Chasing ghosts for a living." Pacifica replied bitterly, snatching the medallion from of his hand and hiding it under the collar of her dress. Remembering Dipper made her begin to sob again. "I'm done talking to you." She turned on the couch and stopped looking at her father.

Preston nodded and stood up, walking back to the fireplace. Priscilla followed him.

"I… I have made mistakes in my life." He began to speak. Priscilla remained silent. "My principles ensured that I had the right path in my life, and I always kept to them. Hm. Not always." He sighed. "There have been situations where it seemed there wasn't any room for doubt. Where I should say to myself: _'What do I care? I'm rich. This can be fixed with money.'_ instead of listening to my instinct. Even if my instinct told me I was doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. This was one of those situations. My instinct told me this wouldn't end well and I ignored it. I… I shouldn't have chosen the lesser evil." Preston muttered.

"Or maybe you chose the wrong lesser evil." Priscilla tried to lift his spirits. "Because, wouldn't it be a lesser evil to glare and grimace at your daughter's boyfriend every family meeting in exchange for seeing her happy again? Wouldn't it be a lesser evil to forget about the company's name, your vanity and your pride, in exchange for your daughter's love? Maybe you should ignore both your principles and your instinct and just choose the lesser evil." Priscilla squeezed his hand. It had stopped shaking by now.

Preston walked again up to her daughter. He didn't try to wipe her face clean. He didn't try to hug her, even though Pacifica clearly needed a hug right now. He had given up on that half an hour ago when he had made his decision. All he did was crouch down in front of her.

"Pacifica, what do you want? I'll give you whatever you wish for."

Pacifica sniffed a few more times and calmed her sobbing.

"I have one last wish."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Dipper didn't feel like moving at all from the porch's couch. He sighed sadly and rested his face on his fist on the arm of the couch. He felt extremely tired of weeping, and the recent events had rendered him in a terrible state. His eyes were puffy from crying and they itched. He leaned back on the couch and rubbed his eyes, closing them for some time.

"Well, well, well, well, well, well, well." Dipper heard a crazy voice. He lifted his gaze, opening his eyes. Everything had turned monochromatic. "You have finally surrendered to fatigue!" Bill materialized in front of Dipper. "Welcome back to the dreamscape, Pine Tree!"

Dipper sighed and ignored the dream demon, lowering his gaze down to his feet. He seemed to have fallen asleep while rubbing his eyes.

"Hmm... Let me guess. You didn't find out what 'something more' was and Llama and you broke up?" Bill raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not in the mood, Bill." Dipper averted his gaze and turned around.

"But it was so obvious! Here is a hint." Bill snapped his fingers and Pacifica appeared standing on the porch, much to Dipper's surprise. "I thought you were smarter. Anyway, back to business. I've come to improve my last deal."

"I..." Dipper stared at Pacifica. She looked like her. Her purple dress with a darker purple jacket over it, her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her small smile. Even if her eyes weren't sparkling and she lacked the medallion, she looked like her. Dipper sighed, thinking he lost nothing for hearing it. "What's the deal?"

"You'll like it." Bill smiled inwardly, having read his thoughts. "I need your body for ten minutes only. I promise I won't harm it this time. All I need is to prank someone for an old grudge." Bill's eye narrowed and the picture of a crystal sphere with a black substance moving inside it appeared on his body and faded quickly.

"And what do I get in return?"

"What do you want?" Bill raised his eyebrow, and then he burst into laughter. "Don't answer; I already know what you want. How about this: I'll make you a time bubble where you and Llama can stay for... all eternity."

"But... that Pacifica or the real Pacifica?" Dipper asked, knowing how tricky the dream demon could be.

"Does it matter? Without the deal you wouldn't see her again anyway." Bill shrugged.

"It matters to me." Dipper glared at the hovering triangle.

Bill frowned slightly. Making Pacifica agree on the deal would require her to fall asleep and that was not going to happen anytime soon. He knew he needed Dipper to agree on the deal before Ford told him about the rift, which was probably going to happen in an hour or so when Dipper went into the basement. The dream demon needed to settle the deal before Dipper woke up, since it would be his last chance to land his hands on the rift.

"It would be this Llama. But she is as good as the real one!" He quickly added. "She laughs when you tickle her and she cries when you scare her, just like your favorite meatbag!"

"Pacifica never cries." Dipper countered.

"I beg to differ, Pine Tree. That's not what I saw last night in her dreams." Bill said slyly.

"You... you caused her nightmare!?" The boy suddenly looked at the dream demon in realization.

"I didn't say that." Bill quickly lied to cover his slip.

Dipper scowled at the dream demon as his arm trembled in rage. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers angrily, making Bill literally burst in the place. A few seconds later Bill rematerialized in front of him.

"That wasn't funny, Pine Tree." He was annoyed.

"I'm not laughing. Did you cause her nightmare!?" Dipper said angrily.

"Nightmare is such a strong word... I'd say that—"

Dipper snapped his fingers and Bill exploded again.

"Stop that!" The dream demon rematerialized and grew huge and red.

"Did you cause her nightmare!?" Dipper repeated, not feeling intimidated by the dream demon's change of shape.

"Of course it was me!" He changed his tone into a soothing voice. "But I did it to lend you a hand, Pine Tree. It seemed to me that she needed a little... encouragement. I'm just offering you a second chance now."

"Leave my dream. No deal." He declined sternly.

Dipper saw now his plan perfectly. Bill had caused the nightmare to Pacifica so that she offered herself to Dipper out of distress. Had Dipper accepted, he would be now feeling too guilty not to accept the deal. Since Dipper hadn't accepted what Pacifica had offered him and he had calmed her instead, Bill was now offering him a second chance. The dream demon was, just as he remembered reading in the Journals, trying to get him through his hopes, much to Dipper's disgust for him.

"That's not going to happen, Pine Tree. I'm running on vapor to get this deal." Bill declined the idea of leaving.

"I said leave!" He stood up from the couch and pointed at the forest. "I'm not doing a deal with you, but know this: If I ever learn that you cause another nightmare to Pacifica, I'm making sure you don't spawn again. I am currently in need of a time consuming hobby." Dipper threatened somberly.

"Fine. If you don't want a dream then you'll have a nightmare." The dream demon began cackling crazily.

Dipper was about to snap his finger again but Bill was faster. A chain engulfed in blue flames spawned on the ground and flew upwards, wrapping around Dipper's forearm and pulling him down. The boy screamed when his arm got in contact with the burning metal causing hiss sound and a smell of burned flesh. A second chain appeared next to the first one and wrapped around his other forearm, pulling at him and forcing Dipper down to his knees. He did a tremendous effort to overcome the burning pain and snapped his fingers, wishing for Bill to explode, but nothing happened. The pain in his arms prevented him from concentrating enough to use the power of his mind.

"I was actually curious since I never had the chance to see your worst nightmare last time we played! One nightmare coming up!" Bill made a gun with his fingers a shot Dipper a beam.

Dipper closed his eyes and the beam engulfed him. When he opened them again, he saw Bill with his eye widened.

"What!?" The dream demon was astonished. He shot another beam at Dipper and the same thing happened: Nothing. "Why isn't this working!? Pew! Pew! Come on! One nightmare coming up!" He kept shooting Dipper beams without further results.

Dipper knew why his worst nightmare wasn't coming up. He had been living it since Preston had thrown him out of the manor an hour ago. The sudden realization didn't help with his feeling of despair, but eased his fright for the dream demon. Dipper knew Bill couldn't do anything worse to him. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

The boy began hearing a small and distant voice in his head. He didn't know what it was at first, but then he heard it more clearly. It was confusion and it matched Bill's actions, but the dream demon wasn't talking. Dipper's eyes widened when he realized he was reading Bill's surface thoughts. He looked at the chains and noticed that, even though they were still burning with blue flames, they no longer felt hot nor hurt him. He stood up with his fear vanished and faced the dream demon.

"This is my mind." He said just like it was written in the Journal. One of the chains loosened and fell to the floor, much to Bill's astonishment.

"How did you do that!?" The dream demon stared at his actions with his eye widened.

"I'm the owner of my mind." Dipper shook his other arm and the chains fell to the floor, causing a hissing sound when they began to scorch the wooden planks with the flames, but his arms had no trace of burning marks at all. Dipper made a gun with his fingers and his hand began burning with white fire. "One nightmare coming up." He shot Bill a beam.

The red, big and threatening dream demon suddenly yelped, going back to his original yellow color and size. Then, he saw how the chains lying next to Dipper's feet burned in white incandescent fire and began to move and hiss like snakes, aiming their heads at him. Bill's eye bulged out and he turned to flee to the forest, but the chains were faster. They fettered around his ankles before he reached the forest edge and there was a hissing sound as his flesh was scorched. The dream demon screamed in pain and landed abruptly on the ground. Then they dragged him towards Dipper, who was still standing on the porch.

"How!? How did you do that!?" Bill yelled in astonishment.

The dream realized he couldn't fly anymore. Sitting up on the ground, he tried to remove the white flaming chains on his legs but they were locked tightly. Bill snapped his fingers but, instead of disappearing, the chains tightened around his ankles even more, making him wince in pain. Two more chains spawned and seized his wrists, forcing him down on his knees just like Dipper had been a few seconds ago. The dream demon grew desperate, realizing what was happening. He tried to read the boy's thoughts but, much to his fright, he found out he had lost that ability too. He was powerless in Dipper's mind.

"Did you think I wouldn't get ready for you after what you tried last time?" Dipper raised an eyebrow. "I had read all Journals by yesterday night."

"Impossible! Sixer never managed to beat me in the dreamscape!" Bill countered, remembering why his former friend wore now a metal plate installed in his head.

"Well, I just did." The boy shrugged.

Having a complete control of the dream now, Dipper probed Bill's mind. It was terrible, like the sound of a thousand voices screaming at the same time. He concentrated and eventually found what he was looking for. A bubble hovering over Gravity Falls with the symbol of the pine tree with a llama resting under its shadow imprinted on the surface. But Dipper saw beyond that. Gravity Falls was burning and everyone was turned into stone. Bill was forcing Ford to tell him his secrets by using Stan as leverage, but he didn't intend to let Stan live afterwards.

Dipper smiled grimly. He had never been selfish and he would have never agreed on that kind of deal even if it granted him Pacifica. Dipper thought of pulling Bill's eye out of his eye socket to punish him, but he had never been cruel either. All Dipper did was have a look at the dream demon's worst nightmare.

"Now, tell me. If I leave you chained here, you won't be able to escape my mind ever, am I right?"

"D-don't do that, Pine Tree! I-I... I'm the worst possible mindmate! I never shut up and I... I sing at the top of my lungs at night!" Bill was frightened at the outcome of being chained there for the rest of Dipper's life.

"I won't do it, I'm not that crazy." He shook his head. "Just remember my warning, dream demon. I don't want to hear of you ever again. Leave my dream."

Dipper snapped his fingers and a portal opened slowly on the ground near Bill. The portal grew and engulfed the area were the chains were buried in the ground, so they began dragging Bill towards the portal.

"Wait, wait! Alright! The real Llama! You'll have the real Llama in the bubble! Shake my hand, Pine Tree!" Bill tried desperately to get Dipper's attention, since he knew this was his last chance to get the rift.

Dipper didn't move from the spot. He looked with a tired expression at how the dream demon was being dragged away.

"It's not enough!? Fine! I'll improve it! The redhead too! You like the redhead, don't you?" Bill dug his hands on the dirt, trying desperately to slow his imminent ejection from the dream.

Dipper crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"No? What about Shooting Star? I'll add her too!" Bill added, grasping the grass with his hands and successfully preventing himself from being dragged further into the portal much to his relief, since he was mere inches from its edge.

Having lost his ability to read minds and growing desperate, Bill hadn't realized the mistake in what he had just said. Dipper scowled in disgust, since by reading his surfacing thoughts he knew that Bill wasn't referring to add Mabel as a sister, but as something completely different. He walked up to the dream demon with his fists clenched. Bill raised his hand to settle the deal, but all Dipper did was kick him in the eye, making him fall backwards into the portal with a scream of pain.

The portal closed and Dipper was left alone. He sighed, sitting on the porch's step. But he was not alone. He noticed that the fake Pacifica the dream demon had materialized was still standing on the porch, looking at him with her deep blue eyes. The boy stood up and approached the fake heiress. She had a small smile on her face. Dipper looked at her warily, unknowing what to expect.

"Are you… real?" He asked after a moment's hesitation.

"No, Dork. I am just how you remember Pacifica." The heiress giggled and the sound eased Dipper's pain slightly.

Dipper approached her, raising a hand and caressing her cheek.

"Pacifica, I…" He began to say, but the words got stuck in his throat. He knew it wasn't her. There were many missing small details, but he needed desperately to talk to Pacifica and that would have to do.

"Do you want me to lie to you now?" She asked plainly, holding his hand in hers.

"Yes. Please." He sighed, his heart aching painfully. He hadn't had the chance to say goodbye.

Pacifica brought him into a warm embrace and caressed the back of his head. Dipper hugged her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. Her skin was warm, but Pacifica's skin was always cool, urging for him to heat it with his hands. Her hair was silky, but didn't smell of anything. Her embrace was normal, whereas Pacifica always embraced him tightly as if it were the last time they would embrace. Dipper sighed, forcing himself to ignore all the small details.

"Everything is going to be alright." She lied just as he had asked, stroking his back.

"I am so sorry, Pacifica..." Dipper began with a broken voice. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"For what?" She asked without breaking the embrace.

"I didn't let you choose the lesser evil, and wow we'll never see each other again." Dipper explained full of grief.

Pacifica parted the embrace and cupped his face in her hands.

"Dipper… You have endured the time of contempt. You have wet the ground with your tears, and you have just regretted your decision." She leaned closer to Dipper, whose eyes had widened after recognizing Pacifica's words. "Now, all that is left for you is… something more." She concluded by kissing him softly on the lips.

Dipper was suddenly awakened by the sound of a parking limousine.

"Something more…" He muttered. He felt a ladybug crawling up his index finger and flying away. Dipper stared at the small bug, mildly confused, but somehow relieved. He jumped up from the couch and stood on the edge of the porch looking at the limousine.

From the limousine's backseat stepped out a girl. Her hair was of blonde color, her dress was purple and her eyes were sparkling blue.

"Dipper!" The heiress yelled and broke into a sprint towards the boy.

Dipper didn't have to think it twice and he rushed towards Pacifica. They both met at the middle of the front yard. The heiress threw her arms around his neck and Dipper embraced her, hugging Pacifica so tightly that he lifted her from the ground. He buried his face in her neck, feeling her cool skin and her lilacs scent. This was the real her.

Stan was walking through the corridor when he heard something break on the floor. He went to the origin of the sound and found Mabel standing next to a broken cup of chocolate, her cheeks covered in tears.

"Is there something wrong, pumpkin?" Stan approached the brunette.

Mabel didn't answer. She only pointed her finger outside.

"Oh." Stan placed a hand on Mabel's shoulder. Tears were flowing from Mabel's eyes, but she had a broad smile on her face and a huge weight off her chest.

Dipper lifted his head from Pacifica's shoulder. He saw Preston and Priscilla standing next to the limousine. Dipper wanted to ask him again permission to date Pacifica, but he didn't need to use his voice because his eyes already said a big deal. Preston nodded at the boy and Dipper hugged Pacifica tighter.

"Dipper!" Pacifica exclaimed, parting from the embrace and staring at him. She had tears flowing through her cheeks. Dipper's heart would have sunk if he hadn't noticed they were tears of happiness. "Dipper, they have agreed! We can be together now!" She said with a broad smile. Dipper felt his cheeks going wet in tears as a smile crept over his face. "You were right, Dipper! We are each other's destiny!"

Dipper smiled faintly, knowing how wrong she was because he knew that being bound by fate was not enough. Because he knew destiny was not enough to have pulled the lever in the Feast. Because he knew that destiny was not enough to give her the courage to skip tennis class and defy her parents to go monster hunting blindly with him. Because he knew that destiny was not enough to send her parents on a trip so that she could stay a few more days with him and risk everything. Because Dipper knew that Pacifica had never given up, and now she had achieved the impossible. He smiled faintly and felt the need to correct her huge mistake.

"No, Pacifica." He corrected, hugging her tightly. "You are… something more."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **.sserieh suoigitserp tsom s'nwot eht yllaiciffo gnitad fo skcabward eht morf sreffus reppiD roop retpahc txeN**

 **I should be able to squeeze two-three chapters more for the epilogue out of the drabbles and notes ideas. I have to edit and revise their whole teenage years to adapt it into T rating, for obvious reasons. They need more humor and less sex.**

 **On a side note, congratulations to gamelover41592. It's his 24th birthday today!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Zoidberg:** You should be a very fast reader then. It took me close to an hour to do the final read. I'm glad you liked it.

 **Rob Lowe:** I realize now that my answer sounded like I was upset. I'm sorry, that was not the case at all. I answered your review quickly and posted the chapter without revising what I had said. What I tried to say is that I can't compare my story to any other recently finished fanfiction because I stopped reading fanfiction when I began writing three months ago, but I wanted to reassure that I was going to go for a happy ending and it wouldn't be anything 'shitty' (I dislike writing swearing words in cartoon fanfictions, it sounds OOC) because I had given it lots of thoughts.

 **T-G:** The boat trip was going to be three chapters originally, but I think it had a better effect as the whole boat trip day and the following night in a single chapter.

 **Guest:** It's always rewarding to know that a story can produce a wide range of emotions on a reader. I know that it had its own effect on me.

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **· Don't lie, you thought Dipper was going to accept and there was going to be hell of a Weirdmageddon, huh?**

 **· Dipper didn't win any magical powers. He just seized control of his mind by overcoming his fear.**

 **· When a ladybug crawls up your finger it is considered an omen of good luck. Think twice before squashing one of those bugs next time!**

 **· The ending, just like parts of the plot and some scenes are an adaptation of some of The Witcher books.**

 **· Pacifica has not forgiven her father yet and that will have to be addressed in next chapter.**

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.  
**


	23. Epilogue: Part 1

**A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Epilogue: Part 1.**

 **Seeing how much people liked the 27k words boat trip chapter, I made this one a 22k words about the last weeks of their summer. Sadly, a longer chapter means it took me longer to post it.**

 **Warning: _Suggestive_ _Sexual_ _Themes_.**

* * *

 **Important:** **I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **The status for this chapter before the rewrite is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 1: The drawbacks of fame]**

"…you are… something more."

Pacifica didn't understand what Dipper had just said, but she didn't care one bit. He could call her a potato as far as she was concerned at the moment. The only thing in her mind was hugging him. The heiress had never felt so sorrowful in her life until that morning and, the tighter she hugged him, the quicker the feeling of sorrow vanished. Pacifica had always had a wealthy life, but she felt as if she was happy for the first time now. She parted from the hug only a enough to look at him.

"Dipper… Oh, Dipper I-I can't believe it…"

The heiress raised her hand to touch his face as if she didn't believe her own eyes. Dipper was smiling broadly, just as surprised as her. Pacifica cupped his cheek in her hand, then traced her fingers upwards, touching his round nose, and finally lifted his bangs. Seeing his characteristic birthmark ensured her that this was indeed her boyfriend. Pacifica laughed weakly since she was exhausted from crying, but happily for the discovery and brought him again into a tight embrace. She hoped time stopped and that moment lasted forever, burying her face in his shoulder.

Pacifica heard something she didn't recognize all of a sudden. It was like a squeal, but in the distance and coming closer.

"Do you hear that?" She raised her head from his shoulder and had a look around, trying to find the origin of the sound.

"Oh, that?" He chuckled weakly, exhausted too from crying the last hour. "Brace for impact. That's a tactical Mabel."

"Ahhhh!" They heard clearly the scream now.

Mabel appeared out of nowhere and brought both of them into a bone crushing hug. She somehow managed to lift them both from the ground for a second and then dropped them, tightening the embrace even more.

"I knew it! I knew you'd be back!" Mabel yelled jubilantly and laughing hysterically. "Dipper was all _'I won't see her again blah blah'_ weeping all over the place but I knew it! I-knew-it! I-knew-it! I-knew-it!"

The now and again cheerful brunette began bouncing on the spot, forcing them to bounce too since she refused to part the embrace.

"Mabel, you have tears on your face too." Dipper said matter-of-factly, slightly embarrassed at his sister telling Pacifica how terrible he had been earlier.

"I know, but it's not the same! Unlike you, bro-bro, I kept my cool earlier. These are from happiness! Just like Pacifica's!" She smiled broadly, looking at the heiress.

"I'm not crying, I never cry." Pacifica quickly declined as her pride kicked in. She raised a hand to touch her cheek. "These um… these must be Dipper's." She lied nervously.

"On both cheeks? How is that possible?" Mabel asked playfully.

"Shut up." The heiress snapped.

Dipper smiled warmly and wiped Pacifica's cheeks clean with his thumb. Even though they were tears of happiness, he could not stand to see tears on her face.

"Are they just… going to stand there looking at us?" Dipper commented, feeling uneasy about her parents standing next to the limousine and looking at them.

Mabel noticed Pacifica's parents and ran to them.

"Hi! I'm Mabel!" She quickly offered her hand to Preston with a broad smile.

Preston shook her hand warily, unknowing what to expect.

"I own a pig!" Mabel suddenly said, causing Preston to look at his own hand with a frown and rub it on his suit to clean it slightly.

"We'll wait in the limousine, dear." He concluded, opening the door for Priscilla to get in and joining her afterwards.

Mabel then walked back to the couple. Dipper was snickering and Pacifica was glaring at her slightly.

"Did you do that on purpose?" The heiress asked in annoyance.

"What?" Mabel replied, completely oblivious. She had only wanted to greet her parents.

"I'm kinda glad she did. When you began hugging me your father threw me a few glares." Dipper commented, rubbing the back of his head uneasily.

"Did he?" She looked over her shoulder at the limousine, but the windows were tinted. "Well, he doesn't like you but… it seems his love for me is bigger than his dislike for you." The heiress smiled faintly.

"I'm sure I can deal with some glares." Dipper smiled broadly and cupped Pacifica's cheek to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Wait… they mustn't know we have kissed." Pacifica frowned slightly.

"Why? They were just kisses without importance." Dipper tried to counter without realizing his mistake.

Mabel facepalmed and Pacifica glared at him.

"I-I mean…" He tittered. "…the kissing was great and all, but what's the problem with it? It's not like they know what we did in the bathtub."

"What did you do in the bathtub? Something dirty?" Mabel asked with a grin and raised both eyebrows in surprise and amusement.

Pacifica's face went from a glare to a scowl.

"I don't want to push our luck in front of my parents and… there is something else." She said uneasily, looking warily at Mabel.

"Um… Mabel, weren't you going to bring me some chocolate earlier?" Dipper tried to get rid of his sister discreetly in case he had another slip regarding what Pacifica and he did in their privacy.

"I was, but a group of ants ended up eating it from the floor." She laughed at herself.

Dipper sighed, seeing that she hadn't caught the hint. Pacifica rolled her eyes and tried the direct approach.

"Mabel, your brother and I need to talk." She said plainly.

"Uh-huh." Mabel nodded without moving from the spot.

"Alone." The heiress clarified.

"Oh! Right. I'll just… go make sure lunch is ready! You are staying for lunch, aren't you?" She asked looking at Pacifica.

The brunette expected a nod, since Pacifica had promised yesterday during the boat trip. Dipper expected a nod, since her parents had agreed, but Pacifica shook her head.

"I can't." She sighed.

"Oh… Well, tell me the censored version later, bro-bro."

Mabel gave them one more hug and left the couple alone in the yard.

"No, Grunkle Stan, you don't need to wallop anyone! They are good!" They heard her from inside the Shack.

Dipper looked expectantly at Pacifica. He feared the worse. Pacifica gave him a sad smile and led him to the couch in the porch. Once they sat, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm grounded." She mumbled.

"Say again?" Dipper asked.

"I'm grounded for ten days." She repeated louder.

Dipper gave a sigh of relief and slumped back on the couch, chuckling a little. Pacifica was completely dumbfounded at his reaction.

"I thought you were going to say something like you had to leave for the rest of the summer somewhere!" He sighed happily at the somewhat good news.

"But it's ten days, Dipper! We'll only have one week before you leave afterwards!" She counted with her fingers to prove her point.

"I don't care, Pacifica. An hour ago I thought I had lost you forever. Ten days sounds like a good price to me for seeing you again." He smiled broadly, since this deal was way better than what he had been offered earlier.

"Oh, they didn't ground me for this." She gestured themselves. "They grounded me for giving all the butlers a week off, for breaking those ceramic jars when we were making out, for buying lots of 'useless food' and also for leaving the garden unattended. It seems some of the flowers needed special care and they have spoiled in these last four days without butlers." The heiress listed with her hand until she ran out of fingers.

"I guess we messed up pretty bad at the manor." Dipper's eyes widened by the huge list.

"And I haven't told you about Mabel's room. It was as if the two nights she spent there she ate sweets in bed the whole time." Pacifica rolled her eyes.

"And I did! I mean… I'm your conscienceeee… Ignore meeee." They heard Mabel's voice from a window nearby.

"Anyway, I better leave now." She ignored the brunette and stood up with Dipper.

Dipper nodded and smiled. He was happy despite the situation.

"You don't know what this means, do you?" Pacifica asked, seeing how Dipper was smiling nonetheless.

"What?" Dipper asked in confusion, grab Pacifica's hands in his and squeezing them.

"The fact that they had agreed means that we are official now. You have just condemned to me, Dipper Pines, and I'm not easy to please." The heiress smirked, rejoicing in his touch of her hands.

"I'll try my best." He waggled his eyebrows playfully. They had spent four days living together as 'unofficial' and he didn't see what difference it made that her parents knew now about their relationship.

"That's good to know. There is a party in the Northwest's honor in ten days right before I'm ungrounded. I've to assist, and so do you." She quickly added, knowing Dipper couldn't refuse now.

"I… really? That was mean." He let go of her hands, trying to look upset.

"I'm Pacifica Northwest, of course I'm mean." She chuckled, shoving Dipper playfully. "Will you come as my partner and boyfriend?" She pleaded.

"Do we have to dance in front of everyone?" Dipper asked warily.

"Yes."

"Do I have to learn about etiquette?"

"Probably."

"Oh boy. I don't think this is a good idea…" He said, completely discouraged about the prospect.

"Please?" Pacifica pouted.

"I mean… of course! Anything for you, Princess." Dipper perked up, but he knew he was going to regret going to the party. Society parties were not his thing.

Pacifica quickly leaned forward and landed a furtive peck in his lips. Then she turned around and left a very dizzy and blushing Dipper standing in the porch.

"See you in ten days, Dork."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

The phone was ringing. A butler approached the device and picked it up.

"Northwest mansion."

"Hi! Can I talk to Pacifica's father?" A very cheerful voice asked on the phone.

"Yes, ma'am."

The butler left the phone on the table and left in search of the Northwest patriarch. Mabel giggled on the other end at the fact that she had been called ma'am.

A few seconds later Preston picked up the phone.

"This is Preston. Who am I talking to?"

"Hi! I'm Mabel!" The brunette chirped.

"Who?" Preston asked in confusion.

"Dipper's sister." Mabel clarified.

"Sorry. I don't know who you are talking about." Preston leaned on the wall, guessing it was going to take a while.

"We talked this morning! I'm the girl who owns a pig!" Mabel explained, giggling.

"Oh, right." He noted mentally that the girl's name was Mabel, but he was more than certain that he was going to forget the boy's name again, if that was his name at all. In fact, he had already forgotten. "What did you call for?"

"I'd like Pacifica to come for a sleepover here at the Shack!" She cheered happily.

"I'll think about it." Preston lied.

"Cool. Bye!"

Preston hung up the phone and turned to leave, but then it rang again.

"This is Preston Northwest." He said after picking it up.

"Hi! It's Mabel again! Can I call you Preston or is it Mr. Northwest?"

"Hm…" The Northwest patriarch was taken by surprise by the fact that it was the same person calling twice. "Call me Preston."

"Hi, Preston! I'm Mabel! Nice to meet you!" The brunette repeated as cheerfully as the first time.

Preston stayed silent for a while, waiting for her to say something else. He couldn't figure the girl and was getting slightly annoyed by her. She was saying nothing at all.

"Hello?" He asked, unknowing what to expect.

"Hi!" Mabel repeated once more.

"Did you want something?" Mr. Northwest pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes! Have you thought about it already?"

"About what?" Preston had no idea what she was referring to.

"Pacifica's sleepover!" Mabel giggled.

Preston sighed, not believing his ears.

"Not yet. Call again tomorrow." He concluded, thinking she might forget about it by then.

"Okay!" She chirped and hung up the phone.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Dipper woke up and stretched in bed. A quick glance at Mabel's bed told him that, as usual, his twin had woken up earlier than him. He walked downstairs to have breakfast but then he heard it.

The boy didn't know what it was at first, but he had a feeling it could only be something bad. There was a tumult outside the Shack. Once he reached the front door, he knew he had been right about it.

"…and she ate cookies from this bowl! Who makes the highest bid for the stuff?"

Stan was in his Mr. Mystery suit on a wooden podium showing items Pacifica had used the day she had her sleepover a week ago in the Shack and, most amusingly, there were lots of reporters going crazy for the items.

"I'll give you fifty bucks for the bowl!"

"I raise it to sixty!"

"Sold to the stupid man that just paid sixty bucks for a used ceramic bowl! Those were all the items, folks!" Stan announced.

"I'll pay you two hundred dollars for something embarrassing!"

"Uhh! Two hundred bucks! Mabel, your turn." Stan pushed his niece forwards.

"Grunkle Stan… I don't know…" Mabel rubbed her arm uneasily.

"From those two hundred bucks I'll give you twenty so that you can buy wool balls for your sweaters." The conman nudged her with his elbow.

"Forty." She quickly replied.

"Are you seriously trying to haggle over this with your Grunkle? For that, I lower it to ten bucks." He crossed his arms over his chest, declining her idea sternly.

"Really? Sixty now or I tell those guys to pay me the whole two hundred and you get nothing." Mabel smiled mischievously.

"You are evil…" Stan gaped at his niece. "Just like your Grunkle! I'm so proud of you! Sixty then. Go."

Mabel walked up to the edge and began tapping her chin, thinking about something embarrassing yet safe to tell.

"Um… Dipper gets silly when Pacifica is around and he walks into stuff. He bumped into a pillar in the Northwest Annual Fest, and the day before yesterday he bumped against the belly of a friend of ours." She giggled at the memories.

The crowd of reporters began to laugh at the anecdote and Dipper felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Mabel!" Dipper snapped to let them know he was here.

That was partially a mistake. Mabel quickly covered her mouth, but the crowd of reporters also noticed him for the first time and surrounded him, as if they were lions after a piece of meat.

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper. Is your relationship with the Northwest heiress an arranged marriage because you are in truth a foreign prince in disguise?"

"I…" Dipper's mind was filled with a mixture of bewilderment and a need to get out of there.

"Shandra Jimenez, a real reporter. Is it true that you are actually just going after her money?" She pointed at the podium where all the items were being auctioned and sold.

All reporters realized that she could have hit the nail in the head and began asking wealth related question about Dipper and his family. Dipper felt completely self-conscious, since it looked like that but it was not true. He rubbed his arm nervously, unknowing what to do. Mabel glared at her Grunkle, throwing the sixty bucks at his face and walking beside her brother to support him.

Stan, realizing his huge mistake, decided to take action.

"Alright folks, listen up! Every question costs two hundred bucks…" He saw some of the reporters lowering their hands, unwilling to pay that prize, but not all of them. "…and you'll have to buy and wear at least five pieces of my merchandise! Questions to my niece and nephew are for clients only!" He concluded, taking a box of Stan Bobbleheads and placing it on a table. Every item cost fifty dollars and they were of terrible quality.

All the remaining hands were lowered and people began to leave. Dipper perked up slightly and Mabel smiled broadly at her Grunkle, seeing perfectly well what he was doing.

Once every reporter was gone, Stan approached the kids.

"Sorry, kiddo. I messed up." He apologized, ruffling Dipper's hair.

"Don't worry, Grunkle Stan. They were more or less right and I don't like that. Pacifica and I went to the Greasy Diner and she paid for half the food. We also went to the funfair and Pacifica paid for most the attractions. It's… not right." He sighed, sad about his wealth situation. "I should pay for those things. I'm the boyfriend."

Stan bit his lower lip and swayed slightly on his feet. He scanned the boy to see if he has scamming him somehow, because it looked like that in his eyes. He finally sighed and decided to do something he had never done before in his life: Giving money to someone else.

"Here, kid." He gave Dipper half the earnings of the auction, which were in fact a lot. "This is for relationship stuff only. Don't waste them in useless things like nerd board games, huh?" He commented, remembering the board game Dipper had asked him to buy a few weeks ago.

"T-thanks!" Dipper's eyes widened at the wad of cash. He counted it quickly, since he was used to man the cash register when Wendy wasn't behind the counter. It was close to four hundred dollars. "This… this is a lot of money!"

"Can I have my sixty bucks back, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked, looking at Dipper's wad of money jealously.

"I've got something better for you, pumpkin. A life lesson: Always take what you can and never give anything back!" He laughed heartily, mocking his niece. "Besides, you are a girl. You don't need money since guys will invite you to stuff." He shrugged, ruffling Mabel's hair and leaving both of them alone in the porch.

Dipper looked at Mabel with a sly smile and the brunette, who was gaping, glared at him slightly.

"What?" Mabel asked, mildly upset about the situation.

"Remember a week and half ago when Stan made me chop wood while Pacifica and you kept enjoying breakfast?" Dipper replied.

"Yeah."

"What did you say then?" He asked in a playful tone.

Mabel gasped and looked at her brother threateningly.

"Don't you dare!"

"Sorry, sister but it's funny because it's sexism!" Dipper burst into laughter.

"Don't mock me, Dipper! I never mock you!" Mabel rested her fists on her hips, but Dipper raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Well… I tease you sometimes, but playfully! That's not mocking."

"I know." Dipper sighed. It was true. Mabel sometimes teased him playfully, but she was the first one to support him when people mocked him. "Here, buy those wool balls and make something cool for Pacifica." He gave Mabel a hundred dollar bill.

"Oh my gosh! I have never seen so much money in piece of paper! I'm gonna buy so many colors!" The brunette laughed happily. "I hope you have something interesting to read, bro-bro, because I'm gonna knit all night for a week!"

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Preston picked up the phone with a frown.

"Hi! I'm Ma—"

"I know who you are, Mabel. It's the seventeenth time you have called in four days." Preston sighed, knowing he was not going to forget the girl's name ever in his life and wondering how she had got the new number.

"Great! That means you know what I am going to ask!" She cheered happily.

"If I agree on Pacifica having a sleepover, will you forget about this phone number?" Mr. Northwest buried his face in his hand, undergoing the usual sensation of being completely exhausted he felt whenever he talked to the girl.

"Why would I do that?" Mabel asked in complete obliviousness.

"Because you're…! Nevermind." He quickly added, remembering he was talking to a kid and it wasn't proper to insult her. "She'll be there the day after the party but on some conditions."

"Don't worry, Paz-Paz will sleep with me!" Mabel giggled, guessing what he was going to ask.

"Mabel!" A boy's voice was heard behind the girl's giggles.

"That's… good." Preston scratched the back of his head. He was not going to ask that, since in his eyes they were twelve and all he had seen them doing was holding hands and quick pecks. "She'll have to go disguised and I want her back at the manor the next day by noon." He concluded, unwilling to let anyone see his daughter entering that hovel.

"Can we—I mean I, can I talk to her on the phone?" Mabel chirped, hushing her brother discreetly.

"Pacifica is grounded." Preston declined sternly.

"Oh, well. See you then!" The brunette hung up the phone.

Preston walked up to the door, feeling sorry for whoever the parents or caretakers of Mabel were since he considered her too noisy. He opened the door to the corridor to leave and Pacifica stumbled inside of the room through it.

"I um… I wasn't spying or anything!" The heiress quickly blurted out and her father raised an eyebrow at her. "But… I may have overheard a little of what you were talking about the previous five times Mabel called today." She chuckled nervously. "So... can I go?"

"Go pack your things. You'll have a sleepover the day after the party."

"YES!" Pacifica yelled jubilantly, her face perking up and her eyes sparkling. "I'm going to pack my sketchbook too! I want Mabel to see it! Thanks dad!"

Pacifica motioned to hug her father, but recoiled in the last second. She hadn't forgiven him yet, since those things took their time.

"I mean… it's not bad for a start but… it's not enough." The heiress raised her head proudly and left to her room.

Preston sighed sadly. He had done everything Pacifica had wanted in the last few days. There were sweets in the kitchen, she didn't have tennis training anymore, he had bought a special pen for her pet chicken, he had called the tutors and next year she would have a normal school year like everyone else, and he had even tried learning how to play the videogame console she had in her room to no avail, but Pacifica was still mad at him. He no longer had an heiress, but he didn't have a daughter that loved him either, and that made him very sad.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Dipper had arrived at the manor hours before the party. Pacifica had given him the same tux of the last time and had helped him with the bowtie.

They were having lunch with her parents, and the situation was very awkward. They had asked him what he wanted to have for lunch and he had said 'spaghetti' with a shrug. Preston had snorted at such a simple and mundane meal, causing Dipper to blush, but he had been silenced quickly by a glare from Pacifica. The boy had expected he would eventually collide with Pacifica's father, but that was not his only problem.

The table was rectangular and absurdly big. He was sat at the middle with Pacifica in front of him and her parents were sat at each end of the table. A plate of spaghetti had been smoking in front of him for the last five minutes but he hadn't even tried to eat them, since he had no idea which fork to use. There were seven different forks to use and he was doubtful between the third and the fourth, since the others were either too long or too short. He looked at Pacifica desperately but she was having salmon for lunch. Looking at her parents made him realize that he was the only one eating pasta. He sighed heavily, unknowing what to do.

"Psst." Pacifica called for his attention. Dipper looked at her and she tapped the fourth fork discreetly with her hand. He said a wordless 'thanks' and smiled, finally being able to eat.

Dipper was so eager to eat, since he had been staring at the food for a long time, that he began placing forkful after forkful in his mouth, slurping the hanging threads instead of cutting them and causing a sound in the process.

Preston cleared his throat soundly.

"Oh. Um… Sorry." Dipper apologized, realizing he was lacking some manners at the table.

After they were done with their meals, there was a clear awkward silence in the table. Dipper had no idea of what to say and he didn't want to mess up with her parents. Pacifica was idly looking at her nails, waiting for the party to commence so that she could have some privacy with Dipper, and Preston and Priscilla knew nothing of the boy and none of them remembered his name, so they had trouble addressing him.

"So… you." Priscilla pointed at Dipper, getting his attention. "Your sister, Mabel, seems… very energetic." She commented, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, she is." Dipper looked slightly amused by the fact that Pacifica's mother didn't know his name but knew his sister's.

"Energetic falls short." Preston chuckled mockingly, rolling his eyes.

"Dad!" Pacifica glared at her father.

"Is there a problem with my sister? Too _energetic_ for the rich folk maybe?" Dipper glared at him.

"Dipper!" Pacifica snapped at him now, trying to prevent the argument.

"What my husband and I tried to say…" Priscilla quickly stepped in the conversation to prevent the certain bickering, noting mentally that the boy's name was Dipper. She thought it had to be a nickname or a pet name, since no one would name their children 'Dipper'. "…is that your sister has been many times in the newspapers. That sock puppet opera was… notable a few weeks ago."

"Oh. Yeah, I helped her a little with that." Dipper quickly went for his glass, his throat feeling completely dry by the situation.

"So… dear, what are you and your…" Preston began to say but the word always got stuck in his throat like a boulder.

"Boyfriend?" Pacifica suggested.

Mr. Northwest coughed in his fist. He was not ready to say that word.

"Hmm… What are you and Dopper—"

"Dipper." The heiress corrected.

Preston sighed, giving up in trying to remember or getting his name right.

"What are you and the boy going to do in the sleepover tomorrow?"

Dipper had been finally served a drink but he blew it out of his mouth over the table when he heard Preston's question.

"Is the champagne too strong?" Priscilla asked, amused by the boy's reaction.

"Just… a little." Dipper coughed. In truth, it tasted terrible but he hadn't spit it out because of that.

"Bring him some orange juice."

"I don't know. What are we going to do, Dipper?" Pacifica quickly redirected the question towards him, since her father knew her too well and could tell when she was lying. It was his job after all, being the head of the company, to know when someone was lying.

"Oh, well…" Dipper laughed nervously. "It's not like we are going to—" He was about to say something very absurd but noticed Pacifica paling and widening her eyes. "I mean… What we are going to do is…"

Dipper thought hard for an alternative. He hadn't talked about it with Pacifica, but both of them knew they were going to sleep in the same bed, with our without Mabel's teases. It had been ten days since they had last seen one another and it was their last chance of enjoying each other's company until Christmas break. Dipper flushed red, knowing he couldn't simply say that.

"We um… My sister is going to be there at all times!" He finally blurted out.

Pacifica's face flushed entirely red, Priscilla chuckled at their awkwardness and Preston buried his face in his hand, hoping he didn't have to regret sending his daughter into the sleepover.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

"No! Please, don't leave me alone with these people!" Dipper pleaded and grabbed Pacifica's forearm.

They were at the beginning of the party. Dipper was in his tux and Pacifica in her purple dress. Pacifica had to talk to her father and Dipper was not happy at the idea of being left alone in the party for a couple minutes.

"Pfffft. Seriously?" Pacifica snickered. "You can face whatever mythical creature appears in the forest but you are scared of the upper-class?"

"The old women pinch my cheeks and I don't know what to talk about with the rest of the guests." Dipper protested, lost in that ambience.

"Avoiding small talk is a breach of etiquette, Dipper." She reminded him for the fourth time that day. "Why don't you go to the food tables and grab something to eat? Just remember that standing for too long next to the food tables is also a breach of etiquette."

"This is torture." Dipper groaned in discomfort. The bowtie around his neck was, as the last time, too tight.

"Do it for me, Dipper. This is my life and I wanted to share it with you." Pacifica gave him a small smile and a squeeze to his hand.

"Oh. O-of course! I'll try talking about... um… I'll just stay quiet and go get some food." Dipper concluded, sighing deeply.

Social parties were not his strong suit, but he agreed going with Pacifica, since as she had said, that was her life after all.

"We can't hug or anything like that, right?" Dipper asked, even though he already knew what was going to be the answer.

"It's also a breach of etiquette." She smiled faintly. "Think about what we are doing tomorrow. You'll hug me all you want then." Pacifica tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah." Dipper suddenly perked up.

Mabel's relentlessness had proved to be bigger than Preston's reluctance after all. Dipper was happy at the prospect, since next week he would be back at Piedmont and tomorrow would probably the last night they would share that summer, considering there weren't any more sleepovers that week.

"You better get ready, Princess. You're going to be sore after all the hugging."

"I hope we do something else besides hugging." She giggled, earning a blush from Dipper. "Just... make sure Mabel doesn't take any photos this time. If my parents find out we share a bed we can say goodbye to any future sleepovers." The heiress looked warily around herself, trying to spot her father in the crowd of guests.

"I already took care of that. Yesterday I ruined her camera's roll of film. She won't notice until she tries to reveal the film." Dipper was proud of his achievement.

"What if Mabel had something important in that film?" Pacifica asked in concern. She had ended up developing a sister bond with the brunette.

"It was in a box labeled as 'Dipifica Sleepover Scrapbook Material' under her bed." Dipper said plainly.

"Your sister seriously needs a boyfriend." The heiress snickered.

"Not until she is sixteen and I have checked the boy's background at least three times." Dipper declined, protectively of his twin.

"Right." Pacifica raised an eyebrow, considering the irony in them being almost thirteen yet having a relationship.

Pacifica pushed those thoughts away when she spotted her father walking down the stairs to the hall.

"Oh, there is my father. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yes. I'll wait for you by the food tables." Dipper was unwilling to have another glaring contest with Pacifica's father. He didn't like the man one bit, and the feeling was mutual.

Pacifica gave him a quick and furtive peck which was a clear breach of etiquette and left him alone among the guests. Dipper walked with a pink blush towards the food tables, slightly dizzy by the peck. He was careful to avoid the small crowds of old women who would probably pinch his cheeks and, after some dodges and a butler almost bumping into him, he finally managed to reach the food tables.

However, there was a big problem now. He didn't recognize most of the food, and the food he recognized, he didn't like it. Dipper thought of trying out some of the food he didn't know, but he was certain that taking just a bit and leaving the rest in case he didn't like the taste was a breach of etiquette. Dipper sighed and walked next to the table, trying to spot something he liked for eating to pass time until Pacifica came back.

"Who are you?" A female voice asked.

Dipper turned around and immediately tensed up. He didn't need anyone to introduce him the three girls in front of him, since he had seen enough TV with Mabel about high school shows and he was dating Pacifica Northwest. They were the stereotypical rich girls who enjoyed passing time mocking people.

"Um… Nobody."

Dipper quickly tried to walk his way out, but they surrounded him with the food table behind so that he couldn't escape. He gulped, guessing what was going to happen now. If he was lucky, they would lose interest. If he wasn't, he knew he was going to blush and have a bad time.

"I've never seen you before in these parties." The first girl commented.

"I know who he is! He's that kid that appeared fighting a big bat in the newspapers weeks ago." The second one added.

"Isn't he the kid that lives in that old shack in the woods then?" The third one commented.

"What are you doing here? This is party is for the upper-class only." The second looked at him with disgust.

"Is that tux borrowed?" The first one snickered.

Dipper felt completely self-conscious. He bit his lower lip and averted their gazes as he felt his cheeks burning. The boy was certain he was beginning to blush in embarrassment, and the fact that the three girls had begun to laugh louder wasn't helping his situation one bit. He hadn't been lucky after all.

"That's so pathetic. You should probably leave; this is not for you." The second one concluded.

"What's going on here?" Pacifica snapped, opening the crowd of three girls and getting in. The moment she saw Dipper's face she frowned instantly, getting the idea of the situation. She stood next to him and glared at the three girls.

"Pacifica, what's _that_ doing here?" The second girl asked.

"He comes with me. You have something to say about it?" The heiress grabbed Dipper's hand.

"Then what they say is true! Pacifica has low standards!" The three girls, making use of the youth's cruelty, began to giggle.

Pacifica felt Dipper wince and squirm next to her, trying to release her hand. The heiress seized it more tightly and felt completely angered at how naïve she had been. Dipper had told her a hundred times since they had known of the party that it was not a good idea that he came, and she had thought he just didn't like social parties. She realized now what Dipper had feared to happen, and that caused her an outburst of anger.

"You think he is worthless because you are richer?" Pacifica burst loudly with anger.

Everyone in the party grew silent and stared at the argument. Preston, who was standing on the stairs, had been hearing the conversation for a while with great interest.

"Who do you think you are to talk to Dipper like that, huh?" Pacifica approached the first girl and threatened her with her forefinger. "You, Tiffany? If my father's company stops supplying your father's, you'll be a lower-class in less than a month! I think I'm gonna ask my father to do that just for the fun of it."

Pacifica smiled smugly and felt a wave of satisfaction washing over her when she saw that the girl gaping at her in a mixture of surprise and terror.

"And you, Aubrey? Your father works for mine! Have a little respect for who you talk to. And Sarah, what were you laughing at? You aren't even upper-class! None of you are fit to tie Dipper's shoelaces, let alone mine!" Pacifica concluded with a smug chuckle.

The three girls took a step backwards, scared of the heiress.

"Now I'm afraid you'll have to leave. This party is not for you." Pacifica pointed at the exit.

"W-what? You can't do that!"

"Of course I can. My father is the host." Pacifica shrugged. "I do whatever I want in MY party.

"B-but that's not p-proper…"

"My goodness! You are right! You can't just leave like that." Pacifica palmed her forehead, feigning surprise. "First off, you'll bow and apologize to Dipper. Then you'll leave through the maintenance door. The main door is for the upper-class only." The heiress smiled with malice.

There was a long awkward silence afterwards. The girls looked at each other with no idea of what to do. Then, someone in the crowd cleared their throat. The three girls looked around themselves and realized that every guest in the party was silently staring at them expectantly. Feeling their faces burning in embarrassment with every pair of eyes fixed on them, they bowed their heads slightly to Dipper.

"Lower." Pacifica demanded sternly.

The three girls bowed to the point that they practically kissed the floor. There was a _RIP!_ sound and one of the girls had to hold her dress to prevent it from tearing on her back, followed by a snicker from the crowd of guests. They apologized to Dipper, who had his eyes widened at the situation, and then they hurried their way out of the party.

Preston was no longer looking at his daughter but at the people in the party. He knew that, when these things happened, people began to murmur. He prickled up his ears trying to hear them.

"That was ruthless." Someone commented.

Preston counted one with his fingers.

"Nah, they got what they deserved. That girl has leadership potential." Other replied.

Preston counted two with his fingers and smiled.

"That's a Northwest over there. She put them in their place." Someone else said.

Preston didn't need to keep counting, since he was already filled with pride for his daughter. The Northwest patriarch had feared that his daughter would lose her identity without all the standards and stern education, but he realized right now how wrong he had been. He quickly made a gesture to the orchestra so that they resumed playing the music. When the people at the party heard the music again, everyone resumed their previous activities.

Back at the couple, Pacifica turned to Dipper and smiled.

"That was… unnecessarily mean. But thank you." Dipper squeezed her hand, feeling he was the luckiest person in that party.

"I had to teach them some etiquette." Pacifica smirked with malice. "Did you find any food you like?" She asked, noticing he was empty handed.

"I was looking and…" Dipper quickly searched the table, trying to find something. He knew Pacifica would feel bad if she saw him uncomfortable at the food. "…I finally decided to try these." Dipper picked a grape from a huge bowl with lots of fruits and put it in his mouth.

"Dipper, that's for decoration." Pacifica snickered.

"Really? But they are real fruit, not plastic." He took another one.

Pacifica smiled faintly and decided to try one herself. A couple minutes later, the music changed from ambience music to ball dance music.

"Come with me." Pacifica pulled Dipper towards the dance floor. "We have to open the dance. I'm the host's daughter."

Dipper's face contorted in distress. If he stepped on Pacifica's feet when they danced in private, he was certain he would step on her twice as much now that they were in public with all those eyes fixed on them.

"Relax, Dork." She felt him completely tensed up. "I'll lead."

Preston stood at the top of the stairs, staring at the couple as they danced. Priscilla approached him and grabbed his hand.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" She looked at her husband.

"Yes." Preston replied after lots of hesitation and plenty of chewing the insides of his mouth.

Mr. Northwest had definitely been impressed by how Pacifica had handled the situation. She had gained the respect of the people in the party even though she had suffered an outburst of anger. However, there was something that was still plaguing his mind.

"Was this the right choice?" He asked his wife. "Will Pacifica be happy in the long run?"

"Look at them. What do you see?"

The music was about to end and Pacifica spun Dipper, much to the latter's surprise. She began to giggle happily until Dipper reciprocated the spun, leaving her dumbfounded in his arms. They then continued dancing, but closely embraced. Every time they spun, Preston could see how Pacifica had her head rested on Dipper's shoulder, and how her face expressed complete happiness with her eyes closed and her smile broad.

"I'm going to regret this." Preston muttered and sighed. "What's the boy's name?" He asked his wife, since he had once again forgotten.

"I don't know. Pacifica calls him Dipper." Priscilla shrugged.

"I'm not going to call him Dipper with everyone here looking at us." He declined the idea.

"If you want him to come here, simply call Pacifica and he will come behind." She suggested.

Preston called Pacifica to get her attention and then he gestured for them both to approach. The couple grew stiff immediately, since Preston had never showed any interest in talking to Dipper. They became more and more scared of what could happen as they walked towards her parents.

"Dipper, was it?" Preston asked once they were in front of him.

Dipper nodded in confirmation, slightly surprised that Preston got his name right in the first try.

"Is your relationship with my daughter serious?" He asked plainly.

"Dad!" Pacifica flushed slightly.

"Yes." Dipper replied seriously.

"Is your father still unemployed?" Preston continued.

"Dad…" Pacifica said this time in a warning tone.

"Dear, leave us alone for a second." Preston asked.

Pacifica looked at Dipper for confirmation. He gave her hand a squeeze and displayed a small but reassuring smile. The heiress nodded hesitantly and let go of Dipper's hand, leaving with her mother towards the crowd of guests.

"Is he?"

"Yes." Dipper mumbled.

"This is for you." Preston handled him a couple of papers, including the picture of a house. "I have acquired a few more proprieties in my business trip to London. I want to rent them very cheaply to my employees here in Gravity Falls."

"What… what is this?" Dipper's eyes widened.

"Tell your father to call me. When the summer is over, he'll work in Gravity Falls so that you can live here and stay with my daughter."

"Oh. I-I don't what t-to say." Dipper stammered, a surge of emotions filling his mind as his eyes welled up.

"Don't say anything then. Just don't cry. This is a social party." Preston shrugged.

"Thank you." Dipper managed to mumble.

"And never hurt my daughter." Preston said sternly.

"Never." Dipper fixed his eyes in his, his expression completely serious.

"Good. Now go with her." He patted the boy in the shoulder, turning around with his back at him.

Preston still had a feeling that he would regret that. He saw how Dipper approached Pacifica, his eyes still glued on the papers. Pacifica looked at the papers too in confusion. Dipper explained it to her, and then pointed at her father. The next thing Preston knew was that a blonde and purple flash had flown through the room and tackled him into a hug.

"Was this enough, dear?" He reciprocated the hug.

"Yes." Pacifica replied, embracing her father tightly.

And the feeling that he would regret his decision vanished from Preston's mind.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **[Chapter 2: Sandwiched between twins]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

It was the evening of the day after the party. Mabel was bouncing happily to the Shack's main door to answer the doorbell. When she opened the door, the brunette had to burst into giggles. In front of her stood Pacifica wearing a brown trench coat, a hat and sunglasses, even though it was already dark outside.

"What?" The heiress snapped in annoyance.

"Going incognito, sis-sis?" She asked playfully.

"Shut up and take me upstairs so that I can take this ridiculous outfit off." Pacifica removed her sunglasses and let herself inside the building, carrying two huge travel bags.

"How many nights are you staying?" Mabel pointed at the bags.

"Only tonight. This is all absolutely necessary stuff." She looked around herself. "Where's your brother?"

"He's upstairs. Let me help you with those."

Mabel went to grab one of the bags but Pacifica handled her both.

"Nuh-huh. I'm not taking them both." Mabel shook her head. "You take one."

"Can't we call the butlers?" Pacifica snapped her fingers and waited for someone to pop into the hall and grab her bags, but nothing happened. "Right. No butlers."

"Oh my, sis-sis." Mabel giggled. "We leave you alone for 10 days and you get all spoiled again."

"Mhm. Fine, I'll take one." She rolled her eyes.

Dipper was lying casually on his back on his bed while reading a mystery magazine. The boy was shirtless since he had stained his t-shirt earlier when having supper and he hadn't bothered to put a new one on. He was, after all, not expecting Pacifica until a few hours later. Dipper heard Mabel's characteristic bounces and then the door opening.

"Hey bro-bro! You may want to put something on." Mabel snickered.

"Mhmm." Dipper replied without lifting his gaze from the magazine and scratched his belly idly. "Maybe later."

"Hey Dipper."

Dipper recognized the voice instantly. He jumped up from the bed and glanced at the clock. The boy facepalmed inwardly as he had lost track of the time.

"P-Pacifica! I didn't expect you so soon!" He quickly tidied his hair up with his hands in an attempt to look more presentable but Pacifica didn't care about his disarranged hair.

The heiress had her eyes fixed Dipper's naked upper-body. Pacifica hadn't seen the boy's bare chest in eleven days, even though she had fantasized about it most of the nights, and now that it was there in front of her, she was certain there was something different about it. Dipper looked slightly more toned than how he had been during the boat trip. His wiry arm muscles were the same but his chest looked a little harder. Pacifica's mouth fell open at the sight before her.

"Haha, stop messing with your hair." Mabel elbowed her brother. "Pacifica has already lost it for this. Boop." She poked Dipper in the chest.

"Don't do that!" Dipper patted Mabel's hand away.

"Are you hungry, Paz-Paz? I've made your favorite cookies!" Mabel changed topics once she was denied the poking.

Pacifica nodded very slowly, still looking at Dipper's chest. The boy, now feeling self-conscious at all the staring, crossed his arms over it.

"I'll go get them then!" Mabel chirped and left the couple alone.

"Dipper…" Pacifica walked up to Dipper now that Mabel was gone, still not believing her eyes. "Oh my gosh, what have you been doing these last ten days?"

The heiress pushed Dipper's arms out of the way and landed a hand on his chest. It was definitely firmer than she remembered.

"You noticed it? I can barely see any difference." Dipper rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I remembered how you said you liked the muscles in my arms so… I asked Grunkle Stan to give me some boxing lessons. Just the basics."

Pacifica nodded stupidly and moved her other hand to his upper arm. That was indeed also harder.

"So," Dipper continued. "He's been making me carry stuff upstairs and punch a bag every day nonstop. He says I have to start hard to get the body used to it, but I think I've overdone it." He rubbed his shoulder. "I don't feel stronger; just sore."

"I'll give you a massage later." Pacifica blurted out and moved both hands to his chest now. "Oh my gosh… I want to do it now. When does your sister go to sleep!?"

"But…" Dipper snickered at her eagerness. "Mabel and I sleep in the same room, remember?" He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Well, I'm not missing tonight's chance to make out, so we'll have to be quiet." Pacifica giggled and then looked at his face for the first time. "Oh! Oh my gosh, your hair is a complete mess!"

"You notice that now?" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She tittered. "Can you put something on? My eyes keep moving down to your chest! I can't help it! I hadn't seen your face until now!"

The boy rolled his eyes and grabbed a t-shirt. He knew his chest was in no way developed enough to earn that admiration, but he felt flattered nonetheless and smiled. With nothing else to distract her, Pacifica stopped seeing Dipper as a piece of meat, and saw him instead as whom he was: her boyfriend.

"Hi." She gave him a small smile and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I've missed you. I love you."

Dipper grinned from ear to ear, cupped her cheek as well and gave her a soft kiss. Pacifica wrapped her arm around his shoulders to deepen the kiss and Dipper reciprocated her actions by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Once they parted for breathing, Dipper pecked her upper lip and Pacifica held his lower lip trapped in between hers, claiming it for herself and pulling at it gently. Dipper seized the opportunity and gave a lick to her nose, earning a giggle from the heiress. She let go of his lower lip and rested her forehead on his to stare into his eyes.

"I've missed this too." Dipper flustered and rubbed her sides up and down.

"And?"

"Oh, and I love you." Dipper tittered.

"Hmm." Pacifica smirked at him. "Your hair is a mess and makes you ugly, by the way."

"Really?" Dipper raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously at the heiress. "Well, then your trench coat is ugly and not trendy at all, by the way."

Pacifica gasped at the insult at her fashion sense.

"I can fix that in a sec." She shrugged and removed her trench coat, revealing her usual purple dress and black leggings outfit. "So… can I ask you to show me something?" She flushed slightly.

"Sure." Dipper shrugged.

Mabel had a bowl full of chocolate chip cookies. She had been cooking them all day to make a lot, since the brunette knew how much Pacifica liked them. The heiress had practically devoured the entire bowl the last time she had been at the Shack more than two weeks ago. Mabel was about to open her shared bedroom's door when she thought back and leaned her ear on the door instead, hoping to hear some gossip material.

"It's got bigger than last time!" Pacifica praised.

"Yeah, I've been working on it. Do you wanna touch it?" Dipper suggested.

"Sure!" She giggled. "Haha, it's great! Now I need both hands to grab it completely!"

"Ow, but don't squeeze it!" He protested. "I'm a little sore, remember?"

"Sorry. Is this better?"

"Mmmm, yes." Dipper hummed appreciatively. "Vertical strokes like that feel great."

"Um… can you make it go hard in my hand?" She then gasped loudly. "Oh my gosh, it's moving! Do it again!"

Mabel's eyes bulged out, since what she was picturing in her mind by the conversation was amusing and embarrassing at the same time. The brunette flushed slightly and opened her bedroom door slowly, expecting a rather compromising scene. Inside her shared bedroom, however, Dipper and Pacifica were just sat on his bed and she had both hands grasping Dipper's upper arm while he flexed his biceps repeatedly and Pacifica giggled in return. Mabel sighed in relief but also in disappointment, since the alternative would have been a priceless teasing material. She saved in the corner of her mind ten or twenty shafts and wieners related puns for the future just in case.

"I'm dying to see what you brought in those bags." Mabel offered them the cookie bowl. Dipper declined the offer since he had just started a muscle building diet, but Pacifica took a couple. "Can you open the now?"

"You're going to love this." She put a cookie in her mouth opened the first bag. "This is my pillow." The heiress handed her the purple bed accessory.

"It's… silky." Mabel was slightly disappointed since she had been hoping something more impressive.

"And this is Goldilocks, my plush llama toy." Pacifica handed her the toy, which was as big as the pillow.

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel squealed and grabbed the plush toy to hug it. "It's huge! And so fluffy! Where did you get it?"

"Dipper won it for me at the funfair." Pacifica smiled broadly, pecking the boy in the cheek and devouring another cookie.

"Really? You scallywag!" Mabel giggled and shoved her brother, who fell back on the bed. "What else have you brought?" Mabel left the toy on the bed very carefully. In Mabel's eyes, all plush toys deserved the most care, just in case they were secretly alive.

"Let's see…" Pacifica took the other bag and opened it. "A toothbrush, a towel, a spare outfit, two pair of socks, two different pajamas, this one is in case it's a cold night…" She showed a long sleeved purple shirt and white sweatpants. "…and this one is in case it's hot night." She showed a short sleeved purple shirt and white shorts.

"I… I think it's pretty hot tonight!" Dipper blurted out, picturing Pacifica in his mind with the shorts. The heiress blushed and Mabel snickered.

"Right…" She ignored her boyfriend's reaction at her sleepwear. "And I also brought my dresses sketchbook."

"Ohh! Show me, show me!" Mabel bounced on the floor and sat on her bed.

Pacifica smiled, finally finding someone she could share her artistic abilities with, and sat next to Mabel, taking another four cookies and devouring them quickly. Dipper in the meantime glared slightly at the plush llama toy and hid it discreetly back in the bag. The boy was jealous that the toy would receive more attention than him that night in the hugging department. He picked up Pacifica's pillow and placed it next to his on his bed so that everything was ready for the night. He then sat on the edge of his bed and stared at both girls with a smile. Pacifica was grinning with a cookie in her mouth while Mabel taught her how to knit. The heiress began clumsily and slowly at first, but soon she managed a good pace and did a sleeve with purple wool.

"Look! I made a sock!" She showed it to Mabel, proud as a peacock of her work.

"Why is it open on both ends?" The brunette was bewildered at the sock and grabbed it to examine it closely.

"Um…" Pacifica was not about to admit she didn't know how to close one of the ends. "It's a… fingerless sock, for the summer of course." She tried to sound convincing.

"That's…" Mabel stared at the 'sock' with a frown for a few second and then her face perked up. "…so cool!" She stared at it now in awe as if she had just rediscovered knitting. "Speaking of weird stuff! I've got something for you two! Stand up!"

The cheerful brunette got up from bed and pulled at Dipper and Pacifica until they were standing Pacifica before Dipper.

"There… no, wait. Right here." Mabel were very close to each other. "Now you raise your arms, and you hug her."

Dipper and Pacifica flushed slightly red and complied. She raised her arms over her head and he wrapped his around her belly. Seeing that they were in position, Mabel reached under her bed for a box and fished out a huge sky blue sweater. With some effort, she managed to force the sweater on them. It was big, with two turtlenecks so that both Dipper and Pacifica could fit in it and poke their heads out, but it only had sleeves for Pacifica's arms, leaving Dipper's restrained inside the sweater.

"What's… this for?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow, seeing that in the front of the sweater it read _'I'm being hugged!'_

"It's a double sweater! You can hug in it!" She chirped happily and took a picture of the couple with the camera.

"But I can't take my hands out. There are no sleeves for me." Dipper pointed out.

"And I can't turn around to hug Dipper." The heiress pointed out another flaw.

"It's for hugging while sleeping, silly." Mabel giggled, seeing that they didn't get it. She took another picture.

"Right." Pacifica still didn't see why she had sleeves and Dipper didn't. "You shouldn't have bothered, but thanks. I guess."

"Of course I should have! This is my parting gift since we won't see each other until Christmas." The brunette smiled sadly.

"What?" Pacifica tried to turn around to look at Dipper, but he was stuck to her back inside the sweater. "You haven't told her?"

"I was waiting for you to come. Why should I keep all the Mabel love for myself?" Dipper smiled.

"Oh no. No way. Let me out of here." The heiress tried to squirm her way out of the sweater but Dipper had an iron grip around her belly. "I don't need any more bone crushing hugs!"

"What? What's going on?" Mabel raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"You'll like it, Pacifica." Dipper smiled and pecked her cheek from behind. "Mabel, Pacifica's father has hired dad and we are living in a house here in Gravity Falls when the summer is over!"

"I… Does that mean…?" The brunette asked with her eyes widening, the camera sliding from her hands and falling on the bed.

"Yup."

"A house?" Mabel was gawking by now in shock with her eyes bulging.

"Two stories and even guest rooms. You can have all the sleepovers you want now." He nodded.

"AHHH!" Mabel tackled Pacifica and Dipper into a bone crushing hug.

"Ouch. Great." Pacifica chuckled and tried to push Mabel away. "This is so how I wanted to die: Sandwiched between a pair of twins."

"Thank-you-Thank-you-Thank-you!" She tightened the embrace even more and buried her face in Pacifica's shoulder.

"Hug her back." Dipper encouraged her. "I promise you'll like it."

"Fine. But only so that she lets go of me."

The heiress wrapped her arms around Mabel and squeezed her. She did it reluctantly at first, but then she noticed something: Mabel's sweater made her soft and fluffy to the touch, and Pacifica felt like hugging her tighter. The brunette was so cheerful that she had begun bouncing a little and Pacifica couldn't help but smile. Her happiness was very contagious and her fluffy outfit made it even more. Pacifica wrapped her arms around Mabel and embraced her tightly, laughing happily.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper!" Mabel chirped. "Pacifica is hugging me! Quick! Get the camera for the scrapbook opportunities!" Mabel urged at what looked like a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"I can't get out." Dipper said plainly, stuck inside the sweater.

"Oh. Right."

"Don't worry. I think I'll hug you more in the future." Pacifica smiled, squeezing Mabel between her arms.

"If we're living in Gravity Falls… we are all going to Gravity Falls High together! I have to tell Candy and Grenda!" She bounced happily on the spot. "And you have to tell Wendy, bro-bro." Mabel teased her brother.

"Uh… yeah." Dipper chuckled nervously, having felt Pacifica tensing up between his arms. "I'll call her on the phone or… send her an email?"

"We'll tell her together." She noted mentally to kiss Dipper very explicitly in front of the redhead. "I can't bicker with her anyway. She'll be the captain of my volleyball team." Pacifica smiled broadly at the prospect of having a team to play with that year, since no one ever wanted to play with her before, being too afraid to accidentally harm the town's most prestigious heiress. "Um… can you let go of me now? It's a little uncomfortable after a while."

"Sure. Let me just…" Mabel let go of Pacifica and pulled the sweater swiftly over the couple's head.

Free from the double sweater and Dipper's grip, Pacifica went for the cookie bowl and ate the remaining three cookies. She had been starving for those all week.

"How many of those have you eaten?" Dipper was amused.

"Mhm-teen." Pacifica replied with a full mouth.

"Didn't you have dinner at the manor?" Mabel couldn't help but notice that Pacifica had eaten most of the bowl herself.

"I did, but I love these. So… when are we going to sleep?" Pacifica asked, picking up her 'cold nights' sleepwear just to see Dipper's face. She giggled, seeing how disappointed he looked, and grabbed the 'hot nights' one instead.

"How about… now?" Dipper looked expectantly at Mabel.

"Sure, I'll go tell Grunkle Stan to bring the extra mattress." The cheerful brunette shrugged.

"I don't need another mattress." Pacifica smiled sultry and grabbed Dipper's hand.

"Yeah, about that… I'm pretty sure Grunkle Stan won't see it okay, so we we don't want him to know about it, do we?" Mabel smiled slyly.

"Good point. Go do that, I'll put this on in the meantime." The heiress disappeared inside the small closet.

"Dipper! Dipper!" Mabel immediately pulled Dipper closer for gossiping. "Tell me, what are you going to do?"

"Sleep." Dipper replied plainly, unwilling to gossip with his sister about what he did with Pacifica at night.

"C'moooon, Dipper!" Mabel whined playfully.

"Nope. That's private." He declined sternly.

"Are you gonna go for the booty? You think she is gonna let you touch the boobs?" The brunette waggled her eyebrows playfully.

"I'm not answering the first one, and I don't know about the second one, but I'd like to do that again." He babbled, flushing crimson red.

Mabel gasped and her eyes widened.

"Did she let you touch them? Were they big? How much?" She began showering him with questions, much to Dipper's horror.

"I'm hearing you two through the door," Pacifica said from inside the closet. "And no, Dipper, I already let you touch them once and I didn't like it, but yes, Mabel, bigger than yours."

"That was mean, sis-sis. We'll see who's bigger in a few years." Mabel said mischievously.

"In a few years I'll still be bigger but you'll be taller." The heiress shrugged remembering her dream, even though they couldn't see the gesture since she was inside the closet.

"What?" Mabel asked in confusion.

"Come with me." Dipper pulled his twin out of the bedroom by the wrist before Pacifica heard anything else about what they were talking about. "Mabel, I don't feel comfortable talking about that stuff with you." He sighed.

"Don't worry, bro-bro. Do you need any relationship advice from a pro?" She asked cheerfully, eager to act as professional matchmaker.

"Heh… I'd say I am already more experienced in relationships than you." He chuckled.

"Really? First Pacifica picks on me because of my chest and now you pick on me because of that?" Mabel feigned being offended.

"Mabel, I know you enough to see when you're pretending." Dipper raised an eyebrow, knowing she was not upset at all.

"Then you know you can trust me on this." The brunette countered.

"Hmm, maybe you are right…. Alright. How do I get her to take off her shirt?" He said with a blush.

"Oh, um… I don't know. Try taking off your t-shirt first." She suggested.

"I already take off my t-shirt first!" Dipper was slightly amused by the poor advice.

"Then… don't take off your t-shirt first?" Mabel raised an eyebrow, since it seemed very obvious.

"That's stup—Wait… That might actually work!" he chuckled and facepalmed.

"See? I'm still the alpha twin! Now get in there and make Pacifica take off her shirt while I talk to Grunkle Stan!" The brunette demanded.

Dipper nodded slowly, slightly threatened by the determined way his sister had worded it. He got back to his shared bedroom and found Pacifica sat on the edge of his bed, rocking her legs back and forth and looking at him with a playful smile. Dipper saw that her shorts left lots of her thigh bare and that she was wearing long white socks to compensate the exposed skin. He had seen the heiress before in her swimsuit which revealed way more skin, but he thought that just the right amount of exposed skin was completely entrancing.

"Aren't you going to be a little cold in that? Not that I'm complaining." He quickly added with a blush.

"I thought that my dorky boyfriend would make use of his warm feet and sweaty hands to warm me up." She shrugged, pulling Dipper to sit beside her on the edge of his bed.

"He'll probably do that, but only once his energetic sister is asleep." Dipper looked warily over his shoulder towards the bedroom's door.

"Maybe he could give me something in advance." Pacifica waggled her eyebrows playfully and squeezed his hands. "You know, as an incentive."

Dipper smiled and landed a quick peck on Pacifica's lips. The heiress closed her eyes, ready to enjoy Dipper's caresses, but she didn't feel anything else. She opened her eyes again and he was just there staring at her.

"That's all?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Uh… no?" Dipper leaned closer to kiss her again but Pacifica stopped him.

"Let me show you what I meant." She said as a predatory smile crept over her face.

Pacifica pounced on top of Dipper, squishing him on the mattress, pressing her lips zealously on his and plunging her tongue inside. Dipper yelped and began making 'mhmm' noises, thrashing with his arms and legs in surprise. He wrapped one around her back and the other landed with a soft smack on her exposed thig, squeezing it hard since he needed to breathe. Out of pure dumb's luck, that caused the heiress to moan and part her oral invasion, which stopped Dipper's thrashing and allowed them to hear the loud footsteps coming upstairs. Dipper's eyes widened and pushed Pacifica off himself. She quickly jumped backwards, landed on Mabel's bed and sat on the edge there, cleaning the saliva hanging from her mouth with the back of her hand. Both of them flushed crimson red at the prospect of being caught like that.

"Bad news, Pacifica!" Mabel entered the bedroom, bouncing happily. "Whoa, did something happen?"

"No." Both of them quickly lied.

Stan entered the bedroom behind his niece.

"Sorry kiddo, I sold the spare mattress for six hundred bucks two weeks ago."

"Who paid six hundred dollars for that old and terrible mattress?" The heiress was astonished.

"I don't know, some idiot probably. All I see are wallets when people offer me money." He shrugged. "You'll have to sleep with…" Stan's eyes widened when he realized for the first time how both kids were blushing and how there was a clear red handprint on Pacifica's thigh. "…Mabel. Definitely with Mabel."

"Sure. No problem." Pacifica realized her mistake too late and hid the handprint with her hand.

"Yay! Girl's sleepover!" Mabel quickly took off her sweater, since she wore her nightshirt already under it.

Stan stood in the doorframe, waiting for them to get in their beds to turn off the lights. Pacifica and Mabel got in her bed, but there was only one pillow. Dipper took a silky purple pillow that was on his bed and handled it to Pacifica with a flush of embarrassment. Then they all got ready to sleep, Mabel next to the wall and Pacifica on the other side, looking at Dipper.

"Keep an eye on these two, will you, pumpkin?" Stan looked at his niece, guessing that Pacifica would most probably switch beds once he left.

"Don't worry Grunkle Stan! I'll do the Mabel Wall." Mabel giggled.

The heiress yelped as the brunette grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over her body to the other side so that she faced the wall instead of Dipper and Mabel lay in between the two of them as a preventive wall.

"Let go of me!" Pacifica thrashed and wiggled her way out, attacking Mabel's armpits. The brunette burst into laughter and went for Pacifica's belly, in return causing the same effect on her.

"Um…" Stan scratched his temple, not sure anymore who would be best of the two twins to share a bed with the heiress. "I'll be back in a while to make sure everything is alright." He turned off the lights and closed the door.

The moment the door closed, Pacifica crawled over Mabel to go to Dipper's bed, but Mabel grabbed her leg and prevented her from leaving.

"Wait. Grunkle Stan said he would be back." Mabel reminded the heiress.

"I don't think he'll be back." Pacifica countered, urging to get into Dipper's bed.

"We have all night, Princess. There is no need to rush anything." Dipper gave her a reassuring smile.

"Fine. I want extra hugging later then." She complied, getting back into Mabel's bed and facing Dipper.

"I can hug you in the meantime if you want, 'princess'." Mabel giggled and rested one arm over Pacifica's body.

"Don't call me that, but um… sure. I guess." Pacifica felt slightly uneasy at the idea, but she decided to give it a try since she had enjoyed hugging her before.

The heiress snuggled her back closer to Mabel and the brunette drew one arm over her body and hugged her. Pacifica knew instantly that it was not the same sensation. Mabel's hand was just draped over her, whereas Dipper's always pulled her against himself and stroked her skin idly. Mabel was neither trying to intertwine her legs with hers nor sliding her other arm under her body to pull her closer. Pacifica had to admit it was comfortable to feel her hand on her side, but it wasn't achieving the comfort Dipper always granted her with all their body contact when they spooned together. She sighed discreetly, slightly disappointed.

"Your hair is so silky!" Mabel patted it in awe.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow and then stared at Dipper. He was throwing jealous glares at his twin and Pacifica couldn't help but smirk. She rolled over and faced Mabel.

"Your brother doesn't like it when you stroke my hair." She whispered and looked at the brunette in the eyes.

"He gets jealous?" Mabel saw Pacifica nodding and giggled.

The brunette snuggled a little closer and got comfortable. Pacifica didn't stop smirking at her, and Mabel wasn't about to look away. Both former rivals began a staring contest, mere inches away from each other. Their smiles turned into grins when they realized there was not going to be a winner anytime soon.

Mabel liked Pacifica's eyes. They had certain sparkling of determination, as if the heiress could do anything she proposed herself to do, and Mabel found that admirable. She herself was somewhat like that, and she felt Pacifica and herself could be the greatest of friends if the heiress allowed it. Mabel however felt a little dizzy after a while and forgot all her inner inhibitions. She recognized this feeling, she had felt like it a few times before, and she raised her hand instinctively, trying to stroke Pacifica's cheek to display her newfound affection. The heiress grabbed her hand to stop her, losing the staring contest as her gaze was drawn towards Mabel's hand.

"You cheated!" Pacifica hissed and laughed at the brunette.

"I… um… yeah! You caught me!" Mabel tittered and flushed crimson red.

"Wait a second…"

Pacifica recognized the blush, since she had seen it in her twin brother thousands of times. She lowered her voice instantly, since Dipper couldn't hear what they were going to talk about under any circumstances.

"You meant to…?" The heiress said with her eyes widening in realization.

"I-I think I just crushed on… you, so… yes?" Mabel flushed even more and looked at her completely embarrassed.

"Oh. Well… This was… unexpected." Pacifica sighed since the situation had completely taken her off-guard.

The heiress had ended up being very fond of the brunette, but she could neither do that nor wanted to hurt her. Pacifica was in love with Dipper, and that only made the situation even worse because if she decided to give it a try with Mabel and Dipper ever found out, Mabel would feel bashful. Pacifica knew it was just a small one-sided crush. She hoped it was a small crush, since those things had solution.

"I'm sorry Mabel but I don't share your feelings." Pacifica murmured.

"I know…" She sighed and nodded very slowly. "Look, forget I said anything, okay? This is just me having my weekly crush on someone random." She waved her hand dismissively and giggled.

Pacifica couldn't help but sigh in complete relief.

"Can we…" Mabel added. "…be friends at least?"

The heiress couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. She had guessed what Mabel was feeling since she had been scared that Dipper would not reciprocate her feelings at the start, but she also knew what she would have liked in case Dipper rejected her.

"Better yet: We can be sisters." Pacifica brought her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

Mabel perked up on the spot, rejoicing in the embrace and wrapping her arms around Pacifica's back to hug her back. Pacifica appreciated that this time the hug wasn't strong enough for her to fear for her ribs. Once they parted, Mabel was smiling broadly just as usual.

"Boop." Mabel poked Pacifica's nose.

"Don't do that!" She giggled, poking her in the same spot.

Mabel quickly answered with another poke and there was soon a barrage of pokes in Mabel's bed, leaving both girls laughing heartily.

"I don't think Grunkle Stan is coming back." Mabel commented once their laughter ceased.

"Yeah, he was probably trying to mess with us." Dipper added from his bed.

"Well, I guess it's time for cuddling then." Pacifica giggled happily as she jumped from one bed to the other with her pillow in her hand, landing in Dipper's arms.

Pacifica quickly adjusted herself and nestled her back on his chest, sighing happily as Dipper wrapped his arms around her, one around her upper-chest above her breasts and the other around her belly, pulling her the closest he could. He began tracing the silky shirt, giving Pacifica caresses as he intertwined his legs with hers and pecked her scalp. Pacifica thought there couldn't be any other way of receiving more physical contact and she loved the feeling. She began stroking Dipper's forearm and squeezing the hand over her chest lovingly. She couldn't help but compare it with how Mabel had hugged her earlier, and she preferred Dipper's way more lustful way of hugging her. Thinking of Mabel made the heiress look at her and see how Mabel sighed and rolled onto her other side, giving them her back.

"Dipper…" Pacifica whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I need to do something important." She squeezed the hands wrapped around her body.

"Sure." He removed his hands and let her go.

Pacifica got up from the bed and went to her bag. She grabbed her plush llama toy Goldilocks and then walked up to Mabel and tapped her shoulder, making her roll over to face her. She still had a sad face.

"I want you to take care of Goldilocks for me."

"Really? But… Dipper won it for you!" Mabel countered, unsure if she should accept the gift.

"And now I'm giving it to you. I see you don't have any big plush toy." Pacifica placed the plush toy in her hands "She likes to have her hair stroked and to be hugged tightly because she feels cold and alone at night." She mumbled sadly, since that was in fact herself when she was lonely, but the heiress knew Mabel would appreciate the toy more than she would ever do.

"Thanks!" Mabel chirped, taking the plush llama in her arms and hugging it tightly. "I'm going to love her so much!" She giggled and buried her face in the toy to cuddle it.

"I know." Pacifica muttered at her choice of words and walked back to Dipper's bed. She slumped on it, lying on her back beside Dipper.

"You loved that toy. Why did you do that?" Dipper asked in a whisper.

"Because, as you once told me, when you receive a gift you have to give something in return. The shard of ice has melted and slipped through my fingers, but that doesn't mean that her shard has to melt and slip too." She sighed, sad at the loss of her favorite and only toy but happy for the brunette.

Dipper's eyes widened in realization.

"Mabel has a thing for y—?"

"Never tell her you know it, Dipper. She'd feel terrible." Pacifica interrupted him.

"I won't." He quickly reassured.

Dipper knew Mabel and he shared a lot of things, but it was not up to him to share Pacifica. He felt bad for his twin, since he knew how it felt to be rejected even if this was just a weekly crush. The boy noted mentally to never glare at Mabel again when she was with Pacifica and took a peek to see what she was doing. Mabel was happily petting the plush toy's blonde hair and hugging it tightly. Dipper felt a wave of relief wash over him and then looked back at Pacifica.

"Thank you, Princess. I'm so proud of what you have just done." He cupped her cheek and kissed her. "I'm very lucky to have you."

"Not as lucky as me. Thanks to you everything has changed to the better in my life." She smiled warmly, stroking the hand on her cheek with her own hand. "I was afraid I would end up with someone obnoxious chosen by my parents."

"I'm still luckier. If not for you, Mabel and I would have ended up apart and Stan and Ford would have kept their bickering." He countered, kissing her again.

"You're exaggerating." She snickered.

"I'm not. There was a rift between Mabel and me because of Great Uncle Ford's arrival. I didn't feel like talking to her and she didn't want to come monster hunting with me." He explained. "Then you appeared. I needed girl advice and Mabel wanted to play matchmaker, and we bonded once more. I love you, Pacifica, and because of that, Stan and Ford solved their differences. I'm the luckiest for having you, and I know we will be always together."

Pacifica gave a long and satisfied sigh, feeling as if someone had squeezed her heart very softly and lovingly. She pulled Dipper to lean on top of herself and kissed him. The heiress grabbed one of his hands in hers and traced it down her side, rejoicing in the touch. Then she began directing it along her belly towards her breast, willing to endure some small discomfort in order to grant him pleasure as a reward. The movement was so slow that Dipper didn't notice where it was headed until his hand was almost at its goal.

"Well, that speech definitely grants him the rights for some groping." Mabel giggled from her bed.

The couple stopped immediately. They had completely forgotten about Mabel halfway through their 'I'm luckier' talk and they had raised their voices, accidentally alerting the brunette, who had stopped stroking the toy and was looking at them in amusement.

"We'll wait until she's asleep." Pacifica whispered. "Cover us with the bed sheets."

They waited under the covers, Pacifica on her side and Dipper hugging her back, both of them with their eyes closed. Mabel grew bored eventually and rolled onto her other side, stroking the plush toy until she fell asleep with a smile.

"Is she asleep?" The heiress whispered.

"Shh." Dipper hushed her. He was trying to listen. After a few seconds, there was a small whistling sound in the bedroom. "Yes. That sound is her braces when she breathes through the mouth."

Pacifica rolled onto her other side and faced her boyfriend. She smiled broadly and landed a kiss on his nose. Seeing how Dipper was grinning, she began stroking his cheek with one hand while snuggling closer.

"Dipper… Tell me more beautiful things." She closed her eyes, wishing to have her heart squeezed again.

"Oh, um… wait." Dipper scratched the back of his head. A few minutes ago he had talked from the heart and he couldn't do that on command. "You are uh… gorgeous?"

Pacifica hummed appreciatively, rubbing her forehead on his chin and urging for him to continue.

"Hmm… I love you." Dipper continued, feeling surer of himself.

Pacifica sighed happily and pressed her body against his, her lips barely brushing Dipper's.

"More." She purred, her warm breath reaching Dipper's mouth. It smelled of cookies.

"We'll always be together." He whispered.

Pacifica pushed him gently to lie on his back and crawled on top of him, fixing her blue eyes on his hazel ones.

"Let's imagine it's not like that."

"What?" Dipper was confused.

"Let's imagine that I'm leaving tomorrow and we're not seeing each other again. Just for tonight for… fun." She smiled mischievously.

"Oh, roleplay." He reciprocated the smile. "Okay."

If they were going to play that, Dipper would like to be on top. He wrapped his arms around Pacifica and rolled with her, earning a yelp of surprise from the heiress. They had a glance at Mabel's bed to make sure she was still asleep and continued their caresses. Dipper dropped his weight on her body, squishing her on the mattress as he placed one leg between hers. Pacifica arched her back, throwing her head back and gasping at the amount of physical contact. She traced her hands along his back and pressed him closer against her body. Dipper began tracing a kissing line along her jawline and Pacifica giggled at the ticklish sensation. Then he went for her neck, gently suckling and nibbling the skin, careful not to leave any hickeys. The heiress felt a small pull on her lower belly that urged her to continue.

Her hands went from his back to his chest, pushing him to lean over her. She stuck out her tongue, waiting for Dipper to do what she liked, and he complied. Dipper opened his mouth and took her tongue inside, driving Pacifica crazy on the spot as he began lapping her muscle with his. When he felt her shudder in response, he stopped the flicking on his tongue and parted the kiss, sticking his own tongue out to fight for dominance. Both muscles bumped and entangled outside their mouths, Pacifica's tongue defending her mouth and Dipper's trying to invade it. Dipper won for the first time the tongue wrestle and happily slid it inside her mouth, swirling it around Pacifica's defeated tongue. She felt another pull in her lower belly and pushed Dipper away, panting slightly at the strange sensation. Dipper prompted himself on his elbows over Pacifica.

"Something wrong?" He asked, noticing how flushed she was.

"N-no. Push the covers away, Dipper. It's too hot in here." She fanned herself with her hand.

Dipper complied, getting off her and pushing the bed sheets down to the foot of the bed. Then he crawled back to his original position but Pacifica stopped him by pressing a hand on his chest. She stroked his skin through the cloth and licked her lips in anticipation.

"Take the t-shirt off." She whispered.

The sight of Pacifica licking her lips almost made Dipper forget his plan regarding clothing.

"How about… you take something off first?" He suggested awkwardly, uncertain at how she was going to react at it.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow and stared at him with a hint of surprise.

"I mean…" Dipper tittered and lost his cool. "It's not fair that I'm the only one removing clothing."

"I can remove a sock or both if that makes you feel better." Pacifica smirked.

"Actually… I thought in a shirt for t-shirt kind of thing." He flushed crimson red.

Pacifica gasped and reflexively covered her chest with her hands at the idea. Dipper only saw her moving her hands quickly, and he yelped and reflexively protected his face from any possible slapping. They both stared at each other's reactions for a few seconds with a bewildered face, and then burst into giggles, shushing each other so to avoid waking Mabel up.

"You know what? You're right." Pacifica smiled sultrily. "Take your t-shirt off and then I'll let you unbutton mine."

"The whole shirt?" Dipper's eyes bulged at the proposition.

"Of course, silly, but only the shirt. I'll drop it on the floor after you're done unbuttoning it and everything." Pacifica reassured.

Dipper didn't need any more reassurance. He knelt up and removed his t-shirt so hurriedly that there was a rip sound when the cloth tore on the hem. Pacifica giggled at his eagerness and spread her arms to grant him full access. Dipper unbuttoned the first button at the bottom of the shirt, then the second but, when he was at the third one, which would expose her bellybutton, his hands began to shake to the point that he was fidgeting rather than unbuttoning. He got stuck at the fifth button, two buttons under her breasts. Pacifica rolled her eyes and pushed his hands away, resuming the unbuttoning herself. She stared in amusement at how Dipper gulped and his eyes bulged out more after every button. Pacifica's eyes however bulged out too halfway through her unbuttoning while scanning his body for a completely different reason.

"Dipper… Whoa… I mean, that looks… uncomfortable." She flushed crimson red and pointed at Dipper's shorts.

There was the usual lifted tent, but bigger than usual and moving rhythmically to the point that Pacifica thought it would burst through the fabric any minute now. Even though the heiress felt mildly curious, she was also more certain now than ever that she was not ready for taking that step.

"I-I uh… yeah." Dipper tittered and lay on his side to hide his erection with the sheets. "It's… a little tight."

"I don't think you'll be able to 'readjust' it this time." Pacifica giggled. She had given lots of thoughts out of curiosity about how he did that and she had ended up guessing Dipper tucked it with the hem of his boxers. If that was the case, the heiress was pretty sure that it would not work this time.

"Probably not." Dipper cursed his hormones inwardly, but kept staring at her expectantly.

"Oh. Right. I forgot." Pacifica gave him an apologetic smile and resumed the unbuttoning. Once she was done, she threw shirt away and Dipper frowned at her.

"You are wearing a bra? I thought you took it off for sleeping." Dipper stared at the purple article of clothing, feeling slightly disappointed and cheated, but also completely entranced by all the revealed skin.

"I told you earlier." She smiled mischievously. "I don't plan on sleeping tonight."

Pacifica had planned since the start to end up in her bra, but having the chance to tease her boyfriend by letting him think otherwise was priceless for her. Her eyes landed on his exposed chest. Her hands, with a mind of their own, began tracing a line starting on Dipper's forearms, going up to his shoulders, then down along his sides to his belly and finally upwards, cupping his chest and squeezing it, causing goosebumps all over Dipper's body and earning a shuddering sigh from him.

The boy landed his hands on her thighs, wishing to reciprocate the pleasure he was receiving. He gave them a squeeze and then traced his hands upwards, one reaching her belly and the other going for her backside, cupping and squeezing a buttcheek gently. Pacifica gasped and snuggled a little bit closer to give him an easier access to her rear, feeling another pleasurable pull in her lower belly. Dipper stroked her belly and, much to his surprise, managed to seize a small flab and squeezed it.

"Wow. This is new." Dipper said with a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"Oh my gosh, is that mine!?" Pacifica quickly stopped the enjoyment of his chest and looked at her own belly. The heiress realized that, even though she had a flat belly, she was not as skinny as ten days ago.

"Yup." Dipper chuckled and began pulling and pinching the extra flesh, enjoying the feeling in his hand.

"Don't do that!" She slapped his hand away from her belly. "How did this happen? I've never been fat before!"

"C'mon, Pacifica. You're not fat. That's just a small flab." He raised an eyebrow, thinking she was overreacting. Dipper himself hadn't noticed it until he had landed his hands on her belly, since it was such a small flab that it was not noticeable on plain sight.

"I knew I was eating too many sweets…" She ignored him. "…and my father let me quit from tennis, so I'm mostly idle apart from some jogging now and then, which I wasn't allowed to since I was grounded." Pacifica babbled, worried about her own image.

"Princess, look." He grabbed her hand and guided it to his own belly. "I've got one too! You don't have to worry about that." Dipper smiled warmly to calm her, but Pacifica's hands went from his belly to his chest and squeezed it. It was firm.

"These last ten days you've been working out for me and I've been getting fat for you." She sighed with a feeling of guilt. "I even ate practically all the bowl Mabel brought! Speaking of which, how is that your sister isn't fat with those eating habits?"

"Because she bounces when she is happy." Dipper chuckled at such an easy question about his energetic sister.

"But she is always happy—Oh." She giggled at her obliviousness. "Anyway, I won't begin with volleyball until school starts so… I need a different sport in the meantime." Pacifica concluded, pondering about the multiple alternatives.

"If you need a new sport, I can take you mystery hunting every day." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "But know that I don't mind that small flab. In fact, it is more Pacifica for me to love." Dipper pushed her gently to lie on her back and he leaned perpendicularly over her, kissing her belly very softly.

Pacifica felt another pull, slightly stronger than the previous ones, and gave a gentle tug at Dipper's hair to make him stop his caresses.

"Well… I guess I'm… growing up and I could use the extra calories and stuff…" She perked up, seeing the positive side of the situation.

"Speaking of growing, I'd say your um… They are bigger too." He flushed crimson red and pointed at Pacifica's purple bra.

"You think so? Now that you mention it, I felt my bra slightly tighter yesterday, but I don't know…" The heiress cupped her breasts in her hands through the bra. She was neither flat nor big, but she was big enough to fill her own hands, and Dipper gulped.

"I-can-help." He babbled, the sight of Pacifica cupping her own chest being too much for the boy.

Dipper extended one trembling hand warily towards his goal and Pacifica gave a reluctant sigh and removed her hands from her chest to let him try. Dipper cupped her breast through the bra very gently, trying not to make her uncomfortable, but Pacifica quivered nonetheless and pushed his hand away.

"Well?" She looked at him expectantly, covering her bra with her forearms.

"Definitely a little bigger." He nodded.

"That's what I thought, but how do you know?" Pacifica asked curiously, since Dipper barely had any experience with her chest.

"I don't know, but it felt a little better than last time." Dipper smirked.

"Seriously? I'll give you 'I-can-help'." Pacifica glared at her boyfriend and reached for his nipples, twisting and pressing them.

"Ah—Oh! D-don't do that!" He yelped loudly scooted away from her.

"W-what's going on?" Mabel was awakened by the loud yelp and rolled onto her other side, facing the couple now with the plush toy still in her arms. The moment she saw Pacifica in her underwear and Dipper in his shorts, the brunette blushed slightly. "Um… you two need some privacy?"

"No!" Both of them yelped and flushed even redder.

Pacifica pulled the bed sheets over their bodies and Dipper lay on his back, squeezing his own chest awkwardly. The boy thought that, if that was what Pacifica partially felt when he tried to touch her breasts, he couldn't blame her for not letting him do so.

Mabel stared at them with an amused smile and hoped to get some teasing material, but Pacifica had her eyes fixed on hers, waiting for the brunette to fall asleep. Dipper recovered from the abuse of her sensible skin and rolled onto his side to snuggle on Pacifica's back.

Pacifica gasped for several reasons. Firstly, there was a strong pull in her lower belly when she felt Dipper's bare chest pressing against her almost bare back. Secondly, he had wrapped his arms around her belly and was squeezing her now easy to grab skin and that flab she hated so much. Thirdly and last, he made a kissing line from her shoulder to her neck, pushing away the covers to expose her body. Pacifica was about to remind Dipper about his sister, but there was already a whistling sound in the bedroom. Mabel had fallen asleep again.

The heiress rolled onto her other side, pushed Dipper to lie on his back, and then straddled his thigh. She moved her mouth to his chest, kissing and nibbling his skin. Dipper hummed in pleasure, stroking Pacifica's sides with his hands and squeezing her to make her give some appreciative humming as well. She began feeling soft pull after pull in her lower belly and panted slightly, the sensation becoming unbearable as her heart started racing. Dipper prompted on his elbows and leaned closer in an attempt to kiss her. Pacifica decided to ignore the pulls in her lower belly for now and leaned forwards, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her chest against his as she kissed Dipper deeply.

Their tongues danced outside their mouths until Dipper gave in and Pacifica began the oral exploration. Then he smirked and gave a hard slurp to her tongue, earning a moan from the heiress. She pulled her tongue out and bit Dipper's lower lip, making him raise his arms to hug her and causing both of them to slump on the bed. Pacifica bumped and practically bounced on Dipper's chest which caused a pull too many on her lower belly for the heiress.

"W-wait, wait… I c-can't go on…" She panted heavily in excitement, getting off Dipper and collapsing beside him.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked worriedly, thinking he could have harmed her somehow.

"I feel… not bad, but… weird. Let me catch my breath for a minute." She continued panting and fanning herself with one hand.

Dipper scanned the heiress to see what was wrong with her. Pacifica's blush had extended to her bare shoulders and she was wiggling, clenching and rubbing her thighs together. While one hand was fanning her, the other was pressing her lower belly awkwardly.

"Oh." Dipper's eyes widened in realization.

The boy recognized her gestures very well from that time he had been studying 'instructive cinematography' of the female body and Mabel had teased him for a week when she found out about his browser history. Pacifica's choice of words, however, made him ask.

"By… 'weird', you mean you don't know what's happening?"

"I'm not stupid, Dipper." She gave him a glare. "I know this has something to do with your sweaty chest… right?" The glare was ruined by the doubtful tone in her voice and by how the blush on her face and shoulders deepened in color.

"Hmm… More or less." Dipper was astonished at the idea of knowing more of the female body than Pacifica, which inevitably caused him to reach the conclusion that he would need to act responsibly. He grabbed her shirt, which had landed on the bedpost, and handled it to her. "Put this on. I think we should stop for tonight."

"No, just a little more." Pacifica shook her head and stroked Dipper's forearm. "I think it stopped now."

The boy threw her shirt back to the bedpost and spread his arms wide open. Pacifica smiled broadly since she knew already what that meant. He was going to love her the way she enjoyed so much. The heiress crawled on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding one leg in between his as Dipper embraced her. She rested her forehead against his and brought a hand from his hair to his face, stroking his features while staring into his eyes. Dipper began to smile nervously under her constant stare, stroking her back lovingly with his hands.

"What?" He asked, reciprocating Pacifica's broad smile.

"I love you." She whispered, stroking his cheek.

"I love you more." Dipper replied, pecking her lips.

"I do more." She giggled, brushing her nose with his.

"No, I do." Dipper chuckled, pecking the tip of her nose.

"Are we really playing that silly game?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You can always surrender." He smirked and attempted to roll and place himself on top.

"Nope." Pacifica knelt up and held Dipper pinned Dipper's shoulders on the bed.

The heiress grabbed Dipper's hands and placed them on her sides, making him support her weight while her hands began to smother his face in caresses. He smiled at every gentle stroke of his cheek, chin and forehead, and lowered Pacifica slowly to his chest. She felt Dipper wanted to have his hands free and extended her legs, dropping her weight on his body and gasping at the amount of physical contact. Dipper wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her very softly, playing with her lower lip. Pacifica smiled and flicked her tongue on his upper lip, earning a chuckle at the ticklish sensation. They rolled onto their sides and intertwined their legs to increase the physical contact. Pacifica stopped the kissing immediately and wrapped her arms around Dipper, pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" Dipper rubbed his cheek on hers.

"I said earlier that we pretended this was our last night together to make it more exciting but… I don't want that to happen. I don't even want to imagine it. I want to be with you." Pacifica reciprocated the friction of her cheek against his.

"Don't worry, Princess. We'll be together because…" He paused to make a dramatic effect.

"…yes?" The heiress urged for him to continue, pulling her head back and facing him.

"…because I love you more." Dipper chuckled, concluding their previously started game.

"Seriously? Are we still playing that silly game?" She raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Pacifica was about to pinch him playfully but Dipper brought her into another tight embrace, rocking her slightly in his arms. She sighed happily and buried her face in the crook of his neck, hoping to stay like that forever. They remained in each other's arms for several minutes, Dipper rocking her and stroking her back all the time, but Pacifica's wish to stay in his arms didn't last long.

The lack of movement, and clothing, quickly made Pacifica shiver slightly due to the night's chill. It was a cold night after all. She broke the embrace and noticed how her socks had fallen from her knees to her ankles. Pacifica bent down and pulled her socks back up to her knees. However, on her way back to lying straight on the bed, she accidentally brushed Dipper's thigh and groin with the back of her hands. Dipper reacted by gasping and shuddering, closing his eyes in ecstasy, whereas Pacifica looked at him with an amused expression.

"Whoa… I mean, Dipper! Your face is like…" She made an imitation of his face, closing her eyes and opening her mouth in pleasure, and then she burst into giggles.

"Yeah, um… Don't do that again." He felt his cheeks flaming up in embarrassment.

"Did you really like it so much? I barely brushed it!" Pacifica stared at the tent in his shorts, as if expecting to receive an answer from there instead.

"I… don't want to talk about that." Dipper's blush darkened in color.

"Well, I do." Pacifica rested her hands on his chest and stared into his eyes, her expression a mixture of embarrassment and curiosity. "The night before the boat trip you made me feel amazing, and I thought that maybe I could… return the favor?"

Dipper's eyes bulged out as Pacifica lowered one hand to his thigh and began stroking it.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea…" Dipper giggled nervously and glanced over Pacifica's shoulder. Mabel was of course still there. "Princess, we really can't do that here or now."

"Why not? Can't you like, when you're about to finish, go to the bathroom for… you know, spurt-spurt?"

If the sound wasn't descriptive enough, Pacifica also made explosion gestures with her hands which only made Dipper flush redder. Dipper was at a loss of words. Under any other circumstances, he'd be joyful they were making progress physically, but he didn't want to do that precisely now.

Meanwhile Dipper hesitated and pondered, Pacifica moved the hand on his thigh to his groin and pressed the tent on his shorts. Dipper shuddered in pleasure but pushed her hand away.

"Stop." He raised the covers to protect his arousal from being touched again.

"You didn't like it?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"Princess…" Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of all the moments we had to do this, you really had to choose now? Mabel is sleeping right there!"

Pacifica turned to look at the brunette, and then turned back to Dipper.

"She's still asleep." She shrugged. "I don't see the problem."

"Regardless, I can't do it, okay?" Dipper snapped.

"Okay." Pacifica quieted down and felt confused. She, after all, had only wanted to return the favor. "How about hugging then? Can you do hugs, or Mabel bothers you for that too?" She smirked.

"Yes, I can do hugs." Dipper smiled and rolled his eyes. He reached to pull her into a hug, but Pacifica stopped him.

"Ah-ah-ah!" She pressed her hand on his chest. "Roll over. Only I am allowed to hug here."

Dipper shrugged and complied. Pacifica then snuggled on his back and hugged him. She rubbed his belly idly, still curious at what she had been denied.

"So, you liked it or not?" She whispered.

"I loved it." Dipper grinned.

Pacifica sighed happily and rested her face against his shoulder, ready to fall asleep.

"I'm glad you're not the only one who can do magic with the hands." She murmured to herself, wishing she could have that dream tonight again.

"What?" Dipper's ears had perked up at the mention of magic.

"Nothing." Pacifica smirked and rubbed his belly up and down. "Just that I want to go to sleep."

Dipper mumbled something and decided that, even though he was in a relationship now, he still didn't understand women. He squeezed Pacifica's hand and pulled it up to his mouth to kiss it softly, then leaving it back on its original place. Pacifica reciprocated his caresses with a peck on his shoulder, burying her face in his chocolate locks. They spooned together for a while, the only sound in the bedroom being Mabel's soft whistles when she breathed through the braces. Pacifica was about to fall asleep, but then they heard it: Footsteps. Loud and heavy footsteps coming upstairs to the attic.

"Stan!" Both of them yelped at the same time and broke from the embrace.

Pacifica jumped out of Dipper's bed and he threw her shirt at her. Dipper failed to find his own t-shirt and covered his chest with the bed sheets while Pacifica gave up on buttoning up the shirt and began shaking Mabel to wake her up.

"Mabel! Mabel! Make room for me, quick!" She asked desperately.

Mabel woke up only to find Pacifica in her underwear shaking her up and pushing her to get under the bed sheets. The brunette flushed slightly red, but made room for her. Pacifica quickly raised the bed sheets up to her neck and pretended to be asleep.

"Um… what are you doing?" Mabel rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not asleep. She glanced at her brother over Pacifica and noticed her was also covered up to his neck in the bed sheets.

"Stan is coming upstairs to check on us!" Pacifica hissed.

"Uh-huh." The brunette lifted the covers to have a peek under them. "Yeah, he shouldn't catch you like this in Dipper's bed." She giggled.

"Shh! He's almost here!"

Stan had finished watching 'The Duchess approves' and headed to the attic bedroom to check on the kids before going to sleep. The old wood steps creaked under his weight, but he was certain he had heard movement in the room too. When he opened the door, he saw in the night's dim light how Dipper was apparently sleeping in his bed, and Mabel and Pacifica in the other bed. However, there was something off: Pacifica's head was lower than Mabel's. A second scan of the bedroom made him realize that Pacifica's purple pillow was in Dipper's bed.

"Don't pretend you are asleep." Stan sighed and rolled his eyes. "You forgot to grab the pillow."

Dipper and Pacifica's faces flushed red, but they kept the act and didn't move.

"Mabel, you said you'll keep an eye on them. I can't trust you anymore?" Stan glared at his niece.

"I tried but they bribed me!" The brunette stopped her act and showed her Grunkle the plush toy.

"Great." Pacifica sighed in defeat.

"Go get your pillow and don't make me come every hour to check on you." Stan said in a tired voice and turned on the lights. The only thing in his mind at the moment was going to sleep.

Dipper grabbed Pacifica's pillow and tossed it towards Mabel's bed. However, he was sore from working out earlier in the day, and the toss was weak and lacked strength, causing the pillow to fall in between both beds on the floor.

"C'mon, Pacifica. Pick it up so that I can turn off the lights." Stan yawned.

The couple's eyes widened, since none of them could get up and take the pillow without revealing their partial nudity.

"Um… I kinda can't leave the covers right now." Pacifica mumbled and Mabel giggled, accentuating the heiress' blush.

"Me neither." Dipper added, his gaze everywhere but on his Grunkle.

Stan's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper! I gave you the bird and the bees talk a month ago!"

"What? No, you didn't!" Dipper countered and Mabel flushed red, since it was her who had received it in Dipper's body. "Besides, we did nothing!" He pushed the covers to show that he was still wearing his shorts.

"Why do I have to deal with this?" Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's up to you. If I catch you again switching beds, I'm telling her father." He threatened.

"We'll behave!" Both of them squeaked at the same time.

"Good." He turned off the lights and left.

Pacifica groaned, got up from bed and put on the shirt she had been hiding. Once her partial nudity was covered and, since she had been denied the fun that night, she removed her bra through the collar of her shirt, took her pillow and slumped back on Mabel's bed. She then felt something fluffy nudging the side of her head.

"Wanna hug Goldilocks?" Mabel offered her the plush toy with a smile.

"Thanks." Pacifica grabbed the plush toy in her arms and squeezed it. She felt cheered and smiled after a while, giving it back to Mabel.

"You can't smack lips with Dipper, but… you can play something with me if you want." The brunette suggested, her sleepiness completely faded away.

"I guess. What do we play?" Pacifica sat up cross-legged.

Mabel sat up in front of her and grabbed her hand, curling her fingers and locking their hands together.

"1-2-3-4, I declare a thumb war!" She cheered and began to wrestle Pacifica's thumb.

The heiress squealed since she hadn't seen that coming, and began to compensate her surprise by twisting and bending her wrist to add some strength to her attempts to trap Mabel's thumb, but both girls were similar in strength and agility. Whenever Pacifica trapped Mabel's thumb, she would get free in time and the same would happen the other way around. Unwilling to lose since her competitive vein had already kicked in, Pacifica held Mabel's arm in place with her free hand and trapped her thumb hard.

"1-2-3! I win!" Pacifica let go of her hand and yelled jubilantly.

"You counted too fast! It's not fair!" Mabel tried to sound upset, but she was smiling broadly.

"Hey! I'm the sore loser, not you!" The heiress burst into giggles. "Wanna play something different?"

"Sure!" The brunette chirped.

Dipper rolled onto his side to see what the girls were doing, alerted by the sudden sound of giggling. They were sat face to face, Mabel with her palms up and Pacifica with her hands above hers. Mabel flipped her hand really quickly and slapped Pacifica's hand. The heiress looked surprised by the brunette's speed, but Dipper chuckled. His sister made use of her hands almost every day in her arts and craft's projects and her hands were skilled and fast.

After a few more failures, Pacifica managed to remove her hand in time and Mabel slapped herself hard, wincing on the spot. The heiress giggled and positioned her palms up now. It was her turn to be the slapper in the game of Red Hands. Pacifica feigned a movement and Mabel removed her hands too early, receiving a hard slap when she placed them back over Pacifica's. Pacifica was not as fast as Mabel, but she was smarter and meaner, and she was making the most use of that. After a couple more rounds of switching roles, they rubbed their own red hands, having suffered enough the drawbacks of the funny game. Dipper chuckled at them and Mabel noticed her brother for the first time.

"Pacifica, give me your hand."

Pacifica complied and Mabel began to trace letters on her palm with her finger until she formed a sentence. It took her time, but Pacifica didn't mind. They had all night after all.

"Really?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow once she put all letters together.

Dipper looked at them in confusion.

"Yup." The brunette giggled.

Pacifica shrugged and began tracing on Mabel's palm the answer to the question. Once she was done, Mabel traced another question, and Pacifica answered the same way. After that one, Mabel burst into laughter to the point she rolled on the bed.

"What have you told her?" Dipper asked with a curious smile.

"Um…" The heiress blushed slightly.

"So, Dipper. How is it? Like this?" Mabel interrupted her. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth in pleasure in an imitation of her brother.

Dipper's eyes widened and felt as if his cheeks had caught fire.

"I-I… I'm going to sleep." He rolled and gave his back to the girls, hiding his flushed face.

"Come oooon, bro-bro! Don't be mad!" Mabel whined playfully from her bed and Dipper groaned in response. "Come here and play with us! I'm sure there won't be a problem with Grunkle Stan as long as I'm in the same bed." She suggested.

"The three of us don't fit in that bed." He countered.

"Then why don't we…" Mabel began to say.

"…push them together!" Dipper finished her sentence, realizing how simple the loophole to Stan's rule was.

After a few minutes of struggling with the heavy wooden bed base carrying it along with the mattress, the three of them managed to place Dipper's bed next to Mabel's, forming a double bed. Mabel was perhaps the happiest of them, bouncing on bed at the idea of having a sleepover in the same bed. Pacifica on the other hand made sure to hide Dipper's t-shirt discreetly under the bed, unwilling to have her view of the shirtless boy spoiled.

The three of them sat in a circle on the mattresses and brainstormed about what to play.

"I'm not playing hand games with Dipper." Pacifica quickly declined the idea, earning a questioning look from the boy. "You are stronger than us. It wouldn't be fair." She clarified.

"Dipper isn't stronger than me." Mabel shook her head in disagreement.

"I don't know, I'd say he is." Pacifica feigned doubting about it and squeezed Dipper's upper arm.

"I call for an arm wrestle then!" Mabel grabbed a cardboard box from the floor and placed it on the bed to act as a table. "C'mon, Dipper. I'm going to humiliate you."

"Uh… I don't really want to do this." Dipper rubbed his arm and shoulders. "I'm a little sore."

"I'll massage that soreness later." Pacifica encouraged him, tracing her hands up and down Dipper's arms.

"Oh, um… Okay." His voice cracked.

Dipper and Mabel placed their bent elbows on the box and gripped their hands. Once Pacifica gave the go, Mabel began pulling Dipper's arm, trying to pin him to the box. Dipper, much to his own surprise, found out that he could easily counter her, and he began pulling Mabel's arm progressively to the other side.

Mabel's eyes widened in horror when she realized that her brother was way stronger than her. She gave Pacifica a distressed look, and the heiress smiled and wrapped her arms around Dipper's chest, burying her face in his neck and nuzzling it. Dipper shuddered in pleasure and lost his focus, which allowed Mabel to win.

"Yes! I won!" The cheerful brunette yelled jubilantly. "Alpha Twin! Alpha Twin!"

"That wasn't fair! I want a rematch!" Dipper protested, wiggling out of Pacifica's grip.

"C'mon, don't be a sore loser. I won fair and square!" Mabel giggled and poked Dipper on the chest. "Besides, you want a rematch, or you want Pacifica to kiss you again, huh?"

"Well…" Dipper flushed. "Okay, I'm fine with just the second one."

Pacifica giggled and pecked Dipper's cheek. She was about to spice the kissing up when her mouth was caught in a yawn. The heiress was beginning to feel sleepy, something she should have felt way earlier since it was already very late in the night. She lay on her side and patted the bed behind herself, beckoning for Dipper to hug her. He happily complied and snuggled on her back. Then she looked at Mabel. The cheerful brunette was on her back, holding Goldilocks above herself and talking to the plush toy.

"What do you think they are going to do when we are asleep, Goldilocks?" Mabel asked curiously and then answered to herself with a higher octave. "I don't know, Mabel. Maybe it's something dirty!"

The brunette gasped and looked at the toy with a raised eyebrow.

"Dirty… like what?" She asked doubtfully and then answered herself again with the high pitched voice. "Maybe Dipper will ask Pacifica to grab and stroke up and down his—"

"Mabel!" Dipper snapped, his face turning completely red in embarrassment.

"—sore arms?" Mabel turned to look amusedly at his brother.

"You guys are too much fun." Pacifica giggled and beckoned for Mabel to come closer. "Do you want a goodnight hug?"

Mabel grinned from ear to ear. She never said no to hug, and she liked this new affectionate Pacifica. The cheerful brunette went to hug her, but Dipper had a pretty good grasp on Pacifica to the point of being pressed to the millimeter to her back. Mabel couldn't slide her hands around her back to hug her.

"Dipper!" Mabel whined. "Leave some Pacifica for me to hug!" She poked his face over Pacifica's shoulder.

"Nope. I'm way too comfortable to move right now. Actually…" He smirked, unbuttoned the bottom of Pacifica's shirt and hugged her bared midriff. "…now I'm too comfortable to move."

"C'moooooon!" Mabel pinched Dipper's cheek and pulled at it.

"Ah—Ow! Mabel! Stop that!" He slapped her hand away.

Pacifica stared amusedly at how both twins argued and wrestled. Mabel was however losing the playful wrestle. She frowned at her brother and stared at the couple pensively. A smile full of malice spread over her face as an idea crossed her mind. Mabel reached for Pacifica's exposed belly and tickled the skin between Dipper's fingers. The heiress giggled and shuddered, sending a buzzing to all of Dipper's front side. The boy's eyes bulged out and he parted the embrace and rolled onto his other side, giving his back to the girls.

"Dipper?" Pacifica glanced at him over her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes!" Dipper's voice cracked.

"Bah, don't worry about him." Mabel waved her hand dismissively. "He'll be okay. He just needs to 'calm down'." She giggled and did air quotes.

"Oh." Clarity dawned on the heiress, and she found amusing how easy it was to cause her boyfriend an erection.

Mabel finally hugged Pacifica and gave a happy sigh when the heiress squeezed her in her arms. For the cheerful brunette, it was a delight. She thought Pacifica and she had so many things in common she'd love that they become best friends.

They parted the hug, Mabel grabbed her plush llama toy and Dipper went back to hugging Pacifica. The couple now however stared at Mabel expectantly. Their sleepiness had faded away, and would like to have some privacy again.

"What?" Mabel noticed their piercing stares. "Oh, no. I'm not falling asleep until I see you're sleeping too." She yawned. "I don't want you waking me up again when Dipper…"

And Mabel fell asleep like a trunk.

"That was easy." Pacifica commented amusedly.

"Of course." Dipper snickered. "She's bouncing nonstop all day because you were coming for a sleepover, and later you ate most of her sugar intake. She just doesn't have any more energy to go on."

"Mhm." Pacifica felt him caressing her belly, and she rolled over to face him. "Now, where were we?" She smiled mischievously.

Dipper cupped her cheeks in both hands and began kissing her repeatedly as they both chewed each other's lips. Pacifica's hands pushed Dipper's off her face, asking him to explore her body. His hands went downwards, one along her side and the other through her cleavage, making sure to brush Pacifica's breasts through the clothes just a little bit so to avoid upsetting her. Dipper knew that she would eventually get used to the touch and remove her rule.

The boy rolled her shirt up just enough to expose her midriff completely and landed both hands on it, pressing her flesh with his palms and stroking it with his thumbs. Pacifica broke the kiss to give a mixture of a happy sigh and a small moan, resuming the chewing of his lips afterwards. Dipper wished to increase the amount of skin caressed and one of his hands traveled along her side, finally resting on her exposed thigh. He began to multitask, squeezing Pacifica's bare skin with both hands simultaneously as he closed his eyes, picturing wonderful images in his mind where she wore nothing. Dipper soon felt his head spinning and lost the pace of his kissing. Pacifica noticed the disorganized kissing and parted to look at his face, seeing how her boyfriend was completely flushed red.

"Um…" Pacifica was slightly amused. "Something wrong, Dipper?"

"Huh?" Dipper was quickly snapped out of his daydreaming, looking at a fully clothed Pacifica in front of him. "N-no! Of course not! It's not like I was picturing you naked or anything." He tittered.

"Really?" Pacifica chortled and pushed him to lie on his back. "Do the Dipper chair. I owe you a massage."

Dipper smiled nervously and nodded. He lay back, his legs bent and his erection carefully trapped in between his thighs to avoid poking the heiress. Pacifica straddled his lower belly and drummed her fingers on Dipper's chest. When it came to massages, she actually had no idea of how to apply them; she had only received them after all. She decided to massage Dipper carefully, since a badly applied massage could be painful.

Pacifica swept her hands to the top of his shoulders and began squeezing them lightly to loosen them up. She made use of the pads in her fingertips and thumbs to ease Dipper's tension, seeing with satisfaction how he closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure. Having achieved the desired effect, Pacifica smiled and traced her hands down to below his collarbones, pressing his clavicle with her thumbs and indexes gently. Dipper moaned softly and grabbed her forearms to stop her.

"Did it hurt?" Pacifica warily stopped.

"No, it feels great." Dipper tried to pull her closer for a kiss.

"Wait there, lover boy." She giggled and pressed a hand on his chest to stop him. "Massage comes first."

Feeling more confident, Pacifica drew her hands to each side of Dipper's chest. She pressed her palms on it and began doing circular motions, rubbing his breastbone with her thumbs every time she completed a circle with her hands. The heiress noticed Dipper smirking at her, and she couldn't help but ask.

"What?"

"Will you let me do this to you later?" Dipper snickered.

"The chest massage?"

"Well, in your case…" Dipper flushed red. "…a breast massage."

"Seriously?" She giggled and covered her chest with her forearms. "You only love me because of my breasts."

"And the money. Don't forget about the money." He played along, wrapping his arms around Pacifica and rolling with her so that both of them lay on their sides.

Both of them giggled and resumed their previous chewing of each other's lips. Pacifica smiled with malice, something Dipper didn't see since his eyes were closed while they kissed. The heiress had touched all of Dipper's body but one spot that night, and she was wondering if he had worked that out as well. Her hands swept along Dipper's back in a downwards long stroke, sliding inside his shorts and boxers. She grabbed his buttcheeks and gave them a good squeeze.

Dipper yelped loudly in surprise and pulled back, startling Mabel who woke up and jumped into a badly executed karate stance on top of the bed.

"W-what's going on!? The gnomes!? Gideon!?" She yelled, looking around the room for any possible threat.

"Relax, Mabel. It's was me." Pacifica snickered. "I was just making sure something was just as I remembered it."

"And was it?" Dipper glared at her slightly, rubbing his rear to ease the feeling left by the hard squeeze.

"Yup. Firm and soft, just like I remember." She smiled mischievously.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Mabel protested, rubbing her eyes in tiredness. "This is the third time you woke me up this night."

"Okay, sorry. Let's go to sleep." Pacifica lay on her back and both twins lay on their sides looking at her. "Hug me."

"You mean, both of us?" Mabel asked warily.

"Yeah." Pacifica closed her eyes and opened her arms to receive the twins.

"I… don't think this is a good idea, Pacifica." Dipper rubbed his neck and lowered his gaze.

"Why not?" Pacifica glanced first at Dipper and then at Mabel. She was behaving just as awkwardly, tracing circles on the bed sheets with her forefinger "Oh, c'mon. We're just going to hug! I thought siblings hugged all the time."

"I don't hug Mabel the same way I hug you." Dipper flushed red.

"Yeah." Mabel added. "That'd be awkward."

"I'm not asking you to hug her in the way you hug me." Pacifica pinched the bridge of her nose, a gesture she shared with her father. "Why is this so difficult to understand?"

"Explain it to us." Dipper grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"How do I put this…" Pacifica pondered for a few seconds. "Have you two ever been apart from each other for a long time?"

"Yes." Both of them replied, remembering the trouble they had when they fought over the new room in the Shack and accidentally switched bodies for a day.

"And how was it?" Pacifica asked.

"Very lonely." Dipper sighed.

"Bad." Mabel agreed.

"Terrible." Both of them added.

"Now imagine you have never had anybody, but then you have each other for… let's say a week, and after that you are apart again for ten days. How would you feel when you are back together again for the eleventh day?" Pacifica asked with both eyebrows raised.

"Oh." Both twins said at unison in realization.

"Yeah, pretty much like that." She smiled faintly and squeezed Dipper's hand back. "I need you as my boyfriend." She turned to Mabel. "And I need you as my best friend! I… never had a best friend before like you, and I thought it would be nice that we hugged for sleep." She gave Mabel a lopsided smile. Pacifica knew this was asking a little too much given she was the current target of Mabel's weekly crushes.

"I can do that." Mabel nodded. "Let's give it a try."

"Sure." Dipper agreed.

Pacifica smiled and pulled both twins to hug her sides. Dipper draped one arm over her belly and Mabel rested another over her upper-chest. Both twins cuddled Pacifica the best they could and she felt an instant sensation of warmth all over her body at the feeling of closeness. The heiress grinned from ear to ear and felt as if something she had been missing all her life had just been suddenly given to her. She felt family affection, and she was in bliss. Her body relaxed completely and fell fast asleep.

"Is she asleep?" Mabel whispered after a few seconds.

"I think so." Dipper raised his head and checked. Pacifica was even snoring lightly.

"Time to grab the boobs then!" Mabel cupped Pacifica's breast in her hand and jiggled it a little. "Heh, wow. She really didn't wear any padding."

"Mabel!" Dipper hissed.

"What? I was just checking if she was asleep or just pretending." Mabel sat up and rubbed her chin. "You know, I thought this thing of sleeping cuddled up together would be sweet and all, but I changed my mind after her shoulder began jabbing my face."

"Yeah. Her hand was also close to my um… private area." Dipper flushed and sat up too, thinking that the three of them hugging was not as comfortable as it had sounded at first.

"Welp. Good night, bro-bro." Mabel picked up the plush llama toy and cuddled it up, closing her eyes and getting ready to fall asleep.

"Um…" Dipper looked around himself, feeling slightly awkward. "We don't have a spare pillow or another big plush toy for me to hug, do we?"

"No…" Mabel smiled faintly. All her plush toys had to be small so that they fit in her bag. "Buuuuut, you can hug Pacifica!" She cheered.

"I don't want to risk waking her up." Dipper sat cross-legged. "She looks so…"

"Peaceful?" Mabel finished his sentence, sitting up as well.

"Yes." He smiled and began stroking Pacifica's hair lovingly.

"Dipper, I…" Mabel lowered her gaze and Dipper knew immediately what she was going to tell him. The boy psyched himself up to look surprised. "I kinda may or may not have a… thing for your girlfriend." She began babbling and finished mumbling.

"Oh! I didn't know you were…" Dipper was about to say something absurd in his attempt to sound surprised and thought back in time when Mabel looked at him. "I mean, I don't have a problem if you like girls, it's alright!" He tittered.

"It's not that I like girls all of a sudden. It's just… Pacifica. She is so…" Mabel rolled her wrist and made an elaborating gesture with her hand.

"Resolved?" Dipper suggested.

"Yes! And she always looks like she is in a great need of…" Mabel got stuck with her words once more.

"Love?" He smiled broadly, since all that was what had made him fall for Pacifica.

"Yes…" She sighed.

"So… how big is this thing you have for her? Because… you know." Dipper squirmed awkwardly. The situation was complicated.

"In the romancemeter…" Mabel pondered, doing the measures with her hands. "I'd say above Norman, but way below Mermando." Then she sighed dreamily. "Ah, Mermando… His hair was so pretty!"

"Are you seriously comparing Pacifica to gnomes?" Dipper glared at her jokingly.

"I liked Norman before he turned out to be gnomes!" Mabel countered with a giggle, slightly more relaxed when she saw that her brother was laughing too. "We don't have a rule regarding this situation, right?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I don't think we have ever been in this situation before." Dipper cupped his own chin and thought about their past adventures together. "Do we really need a rule for this, though?"

"Nah, I'll probably have a crush on someone else next week." She shrugged. "But I didn't like how Pacifica has taken it."

"Huh?" Dipper looked at his sister in bewilderment. From his point of view, there wasn't a better way of taking the situation. Pacifica hadn't reciprocated her feelings, but they had stayed as close friends regardless.

"Do you think she is doing all the hugging and stuff out of pity for me? I wouldn't like that." Mabel turned serious all of the sudden. "Tell me, Dipper. You know her better; you know when she is lying. Was she hugging me out of pity?"

"Well… she commented yesterday that you needed a boyfriend." Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "But even then I don't think she does all the hugging out of pity for you, Mabel. I think it's genuine." He began stroking Pacifica's cheek with his hand. "The little she has told me about her childhood sounds… very lonely and sad. I think she just wants a close friend."

"Then Pacifica… is secretly the hugging type?" Mabel's eyes widened in surprise, looking at the heiress as if she saw her for the first time.

"I guess so. Yeah, she is somewhat like you, but instead of hugging everyone she just hugs people close to her." He shrugged.

"Oh my gosh! Then there is no problem at all!" Mabel suddenly perked up. "We are going to be the best of friends!" The cheerful brunette began bouncing happily on the mattress, which inevitably awoke Pacifica slightly.

"Mmm." Pacifica protested and rolled onto her side. The heiress smiled broadly when she felt someone hugging her back and a pair of arms wrapping around her belly. Then she realized they were not Dipper's and she shot her eyes opened.

"Whoa, Paz. You have gained weight." Mabel commented nonchalantly, giggling and grabbing her extra flesh.

"Mabel! That's mine!" Dipper quickly protested, annoyed about anybody else touching his favorite part of Pacifica's body.

"Sorry, bro-bro but I got here first, and finder keepers!" She replied in a singing fashion.

Dipper was about to pull at Mabel's hands when Pacifica stopped him, stroking his forearms softly. She gave him an apologetic smile and leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"Next time it'll be just the two of us."

Dipper smiled with a blush and stopped trying to remove his sister from his girlfriend. He instead snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around Pacifica's shoulders and embracing her front as Mabel embraced her back. The cheerful brunette, comfortable and hoping this was the final time she attempted to go to sleep that night, closed her eyes and fell completely asleep. Dipper removed one hand from Pacifica's back and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly.

"How are you feeling?" Dipper asked, stroking her cheek lovingly.

Pacifica thought of a proper answer. She felt complete at the moment. The twins were more entertaining than whatever her money had given her. She felt secure. They had accepted her in the Shack and shared the little they had with her. She felt happy. Now she had a boyfriend and a best friend with whom she could share anything. She felt loved, and more so with every gentle stroke Dipper gave to her cheek. Pacifica sighed happily and decided to go with a simple answer.

"I feel sandwiched between a pair of twins."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The chapter was originally going to narrate their lives until their late twenties, but I began adding stuff and I couldn't stop so I ended up cutting before the jump to their teens. Sadly, more content means longer revisions, and that delays the posting. Trust me, you don't want to see the original version of the sleepover.**

 **Credit to 'ssnnooppyy' for the tactical Mabel joke.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Bakerman:** Yeah, when I saw the Gravity Falls subreddit I pumped my fist and yelled _'Nailed it!'_ Although I can understand why the clones kidnapping Dipper was discarded from the season 2. The clones' plan in the canon Gravity Falls was to go back home with Mabel, leaving Dipper in Gravity Falls but I'm pretty sure Mabel would either realize they had never been triplets or perhaps force them to try her Mabel's Juice, which would clearly lead to melting.

 **Rob Lowe:** I'm afraid I have no idea of the posting schedule anymore, since I don't go anymore for a 5k word chapter format. Furthermore, every time I have a scene finished I come up with something I want to add. It's like a never ending circle which leads to bigger chapters.

* * *

 **FYI:**

· It doesn't matter how hard Dipper works out. He'll never get a six pack, but Pacifica won't mind. She'll happily poke his tummy all day.

· The scene where Pacifica gives the plush llama toy to Mabel because she was sad and lonely in the bed is definitely my favorite scene of this chapter by far. With the plush toy in Mabel's hands and the twins living in Gravity Falls, most of the loose ends are tied.

· Now I can finally scratch the winks to Mabifica and to Pinesifica from the list of pairings to wink in the story. Don't worry, this is still mainly Dipifica. I did the one-sided Mabifica to show other authors that you can address a different ship without attacking or mocking it ruthlessly.

· Dipper's studying of 'instructive cinematography' is canon, I didn't make that up. Bill's AMA in reddit confirmed the contents of his internet history. (Lots of redheads)

· Next chapter jumps to their teen years and will focus on what Pacifica saw in her dream/nightmare. They'll be 16-17 and there will be some T-rated smutty themes.

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.  
**


	24. Epilogue: Part 2

**A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Quote:**

 _Lemme go ahead and share a little something special with you that I like to call Perry's Perspective. [···] Two: I'm fairly sure if they took porn off the internet, there'd only be one website left, and it'd be called Bring back the porn![···] — Dr. Cox, Scrubs Season 3._

 **Epilogue: Part 2.**

 **Here is a 38k words chapter. Good luck reading this in less than an hour!**

 **Keep in mind that their ages change every chapter. They are fourteen in chapter 3, then they are sixteen in chapter 4 and so on until their early twenties. It's mentioned at the start of each chapter.**

* * *

 **Important:** **I'm doing a complete rewrite/revision before uploading the last chapter.**

 **The status for this chapter before the rewrite is:** **[Rewrite finished for all chapters 08/03]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Chapter 3: A Turn of the Tide in the High School Food Chain]**

Between Dipper's intellect and Pacifica's previous extra studies, they passed middle school smoothly and aided Mabel whenever she needed a little help. The year after that, they began high school and that was a complete different story.

Thanks to the proper influence given by Preston, the three of them ended up in the same classroom. They were all new to the school but most people already knew Pacifica and her reputation, and being friends with Wendy was also a great help due to her popularity. Mabel made lots of friends almost instantly, whereas Dipper and Pacifica were happy with each other and usually hanged out with Wendy and the older teens.

The first few weeks everyone was looking at the couple, hoping to catch them kissing or holding hands to tease them since it was public knowledge that they were dating. Dipper and Pacifica agreed on keeping their affection for each other outside of the school grounds, since they had already been sent to detention a couple of times for breaking the Public Display of Affection rules. However, that didn't keep them from holding hands whenever they could and kissing secretly in the playground, enjoying the spice of excitement at the prospect of being caught.

There were subjects the three of them enjoyed, there were subjects only one or two of them enjoyed and there were subjects that none of them liked at all. History was now one of those subjects, so they sat at the back of the class placing together three desks, Dipper in the middle and Mabel and Pacifica at each side.

"And I thought social parties were boring." Dipper muttered and rolled his eyes.

"At least we can talk freely and dance there. I'm going to fall asleep." Pacifica replied with a yawn.

"I think this is very entertaining." Mabel commented, much to the other two's surprise. "My drawing skills are getting better and better with every history class."

Dipper had a look at what Mabel was doing and snorted.

"What? Let me see." Pacifica tried to have a look at Mabel's desk.

"Shh!" The teacher called for silence without turning around and continued giving the lesson, pointing at a map and writing on the blackboard.

Mabel passed her notebook discreetly under the desk to Dipper and he passed it to Pacifica. The heiress had a look and couldn't help but snicker. Mabel had drawn a centaur with the head of a donkey and the torso and front legs of the teacher, wearing the same clothes and shoes. Pacifica had to admit that the drawing overall was very well achieved. She handled the notebook back to Dipper and brushed her hand with his in the process. Dipper handled the notebook to Mabel and reached for Pacifica's hand furtively under the desk. They both smiled and began squeezing each other's hand, rejoicing in the touch and the small sparks of excitement flying through their arms.

"Now, who can tell me when this battle took place?" The teacher asked, turning around to face the class.

Dipper and Pacifica blushed slightly and parted hands, unlike Mabel who kept drawing nonchalantly. A student answered the question and the teacher turned around again. They didn't need to say anything since both of them quickly began squeezing each other's hand once more, enjoying the spike of excitement caused by almost being caught. Mabel noticed them and began drawing in another page of her notebook. Once she was finished, she handled it to Dipper with a snicker.

"Mabel!" He said as quietly as he could, trying to tear the page off the notebook.

"Wait, I wanna see it." Pacifica snatched the notebook from Dipper's hands and blushed on the spot.

There was a drawing of a shirtless and very bulky Dipper puckering his lips and flexing his arms. Next to it, there was a drawing of Pacifica grabbing his biceps with both hands while gaping and drooling a river of saliva. The heiress frowned and took her pen, drawing in another page of the notebook and then giving it back to Dipper.

"Whoa, this is mean." He chuckled and gave the notebook to Mabel.

Mabel's eyes widened. Pacifica had drawn herself in a tight polo shirt, crossing her arms below her chest to accentuate it, and next to herself she had drawn Mabel pulling at the turtleneck of her sweater and looking inside it to her own chest in complete disappointment by comparison.

"Touché." The cheerful brunette giggled. "Dipper, your turn." She shoved the notebook in his face.

"Alright." Dipper sighed. He was not as artistically talented as both girls but tried his best anyways. Once the drawing was finished, Dipper left the notebook open on the desk so that they could look at it.

"Hmm… sorry." Mabel snorted and began to snicker at the poor drawing, muffling the sound with her forearm. "I guess those are Pacifica and me."

"Yes." Dipper nodded, proud that he had apparently done the drawing right.

"Why am I wearing a sweater?" Pacifica asked, pointing at the drawing.

"You are not; that's Mabel." He corrected.

"Oh." Pacifica tilted he head to try seeing the drawing from another angle. "Are you sure?"

"Um… Yes. What's wrong with—?"

"Why are we digging in the ground with shovels?" Mabel interrupted her brother.

"Those are golf clubs." He narrowed his eyes to see why would his sister think those were shovels and why Pacifica thought she was Mabel in the drawing.

"Why are we digging in the ground with golf clubs then?"

"You aren't digging in the ground, you are playing mini-golf!" Dipper raised his voice and lowered it instantly, remembering they were in class. "Look at the golf ball." He pointed at the drawing.

"I also thought we were digging in the ground and that golf ball was just some thrown dirt." Pacifica giggled and Mabel accompanied her.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't wanna draw anymore." Dipper put the pen inside his pencil case and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't be childish, Dipper. It's… weird but at least you have totally nailed my boots." Pacifica tried to cheer him, but she had pointed at the drawing of Mabel again.

Dipper rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You are a disaster drawing, bro-bro." Mabel chuckled, taking her notebook back and flipping to a new page. "How about this: Pacifica and I will design a homemade mini-golf course and you'll help us build it later at the Shack."

"Hmm… I'd like that." He smiled faintly. Drawing was not his strong suit, but he wasn't bad at building stuff.

Mabel tore a page from her notebook, handed it to Pacifica, and then both girls began designing mini-golf holes while sticking their tongues out in concentration. They considered history class very boring, or rather would have done so if they had been paying attention. Whenever one of the girls finished a hole, they consulted Dipper for advice and he told them what he liked and what he didn't. By the end of the class they had eight holes ready and accorded to build them in the Shack's backyard next weekend. The bell rang the break, so they fished out their sandwiches from their backpacks and moved to the door to leave to the playground.

"Northwest! Pines!" The teacher stopped them and raised an eyebrow. "Where do you think you three are going?"

"Um… To the playground? It's the break now." Pacifica replied plainly and the twins nodded.

"Why would you need a break? You have been playing the whole hour! Sit right there immediately!"

"Yes, Miss Skullnick." The three of them sighed heavily and sat in their desks.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Spring break was approaching and that meant there was going to be a school dance. The trio was fourteen and half now, and the three of them had a dancing partner for it. Dipper and Pacifica were going together and Mabel had a secret date. There wasn't anything unusual about it except for a very unusual fact.

Mabel had been expecting people to ask her to the dance, and so had happened. Pacifica had expected people to ask her to the dance, and so had happened. Dipper hadn't expected anyone to ask him to the dance as usual, but he had received even more requests than Mabel and Pacifica together, much the girls' surprise.

His confidence boosted, his self-consciousness pushed to the corner of his mind, Dipper began going to school without his vest to show off the results of his working-out through his short-sleeved t-shirt. Even though he wasn't as muscled as Stan had been at his age, Dipper he was getting a good figure and he was very happy about his body. In addition, he removed his cap and combed his hair differently to show off his birthmark, now proud of the distinctive mark. This new confident Dipper managed to seize a group of friends very quickly. Mabel was glad his brother had begun socializing and Pacifica would too, if this new group of 'friends' was not composed entirely of girls.

Pacifica didn't say anything, but fiddled idly with the medallion whenever she saw him talking with one of the girls, a sense of jealousy burning in her chest. Pacifica knew Dipper was not flirting with them or anything, but she saw perfectly well how they tried to flirt with him instead. Her burning sense of jealously was beginning to change into a deep sense of concern. She didn't know what would happen if Dipper got bored of her and they broke up. The heiress couldn't imagine her life without him after being a couple for a year and half now. Pacifica kept toying with the medallion, the cold touch of silver and the apparently warm glow of the crystal calming her nerves.

The day of the school dance came. They were at the beginning of the party enjoying each other's company, but there was a huge problem. Since Pacifica had promised Dipper at the start of the school year that she would avoid being mean to anyone, the school quickly saw her as someone calm, but cold. A little snappy now and then, but mostly harmless. They saw her as her name's origin indicated 'she-peaceful'. The heiress was happy, as people smiled and was genuinely kind to her, but there was also a huge drawback to no longer being feared and she was about to find out.

"So, Dipper—" Pacifica began to ask while toying with her plastic cup of soda.

"Hey Dipper!" A redhead approached the couple and interrupted Pacifica nonchalantly.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Dipper replied with a smile.

"Have you thought about what I told you about?" The redhead asked, tracing a hand through her long fiery red hair to show it off.

"I haven't given much thought to the science project, but I'll have a sketch by Friday." He quickly reassured.

Pacifica sighed sadly at her bad luck. The science teacher reordered the students on their desks by surnames and, of course, Pines was not next to Northwest. Dipper Pines had to do his science project with Kim Possible as science partner and Pacifica would have to do it with some incompetent who never went to class. To top it all, the teacher had demanded the project by next week, which meant that they were going to do it that weekend so they had cancelled their monthly sleepover. Pacifica would spend her weekend doing the project probably alone and Dipper would be at his house with the redhead.

Pacifica tried to find some solace in what she had tried to ask Dipper earlier. She wanted to have lunch at his house tomorrow and spend the afternoon with his family. His parents were very kind to her and always cooked a delicious apple pie whenever she dropped by.

"No, we'll talk about that at your house this weekend. I meant the cheerleader's practice." Kim clarified. "Will you come have a look tomorrow after school? We have a great choreography and I do a backflip from the top of the pyramid. I'm the captain after all." She said proudly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Dipper tapped his chin, revising mentally his schedule.

"Cool. I like your birthmark, by the way. See ya, bye Pacifica!" The redhead left, leaving a dumbfounded Pacifica and a happy Dipper behind.

Pacifica couldn't believe what had just happened. The redhead had unknowingly stepped on her plan of having lunch tomorrow. If she hadn't interrupted her earlier, Pacifica would have asked Dipper to go have lunch at his house first and he would have had to deny the cheerleader's offer. The heiress didn't know why, but she didn't like the idea of her boyfriend watching a group of girls in miniskirts doing acrobatic choreographies.

Dipper looked how Kim left and then stared at Pacifica.

"Were you going to ask me something, Pacifica?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah, but—"

"Hey Dip! How is it going?" A raven-haired girl with a beany interrupted her. Pacifica frowned and felt the need to punch someone due to the multiple interruptions and lack of respect, but she had promised.

"Oh, hi Janna." Dipper greeted the girl.

That girl scared Pacifica twice as much than the redhead cheerleader did. Janna wasn't particularly gorgeous and Pacifica knew she could perfectly best her even wearing Mabel's ugliest sweater, but it wasn't her beauty what scared the heiress.

"Are we going to the forest next week? I'd love you to show me some of that paranormal stuff you're always talking about." Janna asked with excitement.

Pacifica looked at Dipper with concern. The raven-haired girl's interest for the paranormal could only be matched by Dipper's and Pacifica feared the moment he would realize that. She didn't want her to tag along. Pacifica had been hoping they would go to the waterfalls. Then they would sit there, dipping their feet in the water, holding hands and enjoying their romantic view. They might even swim a little and do some making out, but they couldn't do that if the girl tagged along. She hoped Dipper made use of his brain and declined the offer.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Dipper shrugged and Pacifica felt as if she had been slapped across the face.

"Great! See you then!" The girl with the beanie left the couple alone.

With another moment of privacy with her boyfriend declined and another activity they did together and she considered special spoiled, Pacifica began to feel sick. She hoped that at least, at the very minimum, Dipper would remember that she had been interrupted twice by his 'friends' while she was trying to talk to him. Pacifica was waiting for him to ask her something like _'Were you trying to tell me something earlier?'_ And she would tell him what she thought and they would fix this, but Dipper was just staring absently at the crowd of students. The heiress realized he had forgotten and she felt completely stupid.

"I've to get a filled cup." She lied, parting from his hand. Pacifica left her cup on the table and walked away.

Dipper looked at her quizzically and then saw that the cup she had left on the table was already filled to the top with soda. He realized with terrifying clarity that he had just done something wrong, but he didn't know what. Dipper hurried after Pacifica into the crowd of people, trying to spot her among all the students to no avail. He turned on his heels, guessing she had gone in the other direction, and ended up bumping into Mabel.

"Hey! Careful, Dipper!"

"Mabel! I need your help!" Dipper urged his sister, but realized that she was not alone.

Mabel had been dancing with a boy Dipper didn't know. He was one or two years older than them, tall, slim and brown-haired. Dipper glared at him instinctively, protective of his twin, but pushed those thoughts away for now.

"It'll just be a sec, Zack." Mabel parted from the boy and walked to talk to Dipper in privacy. "What's wrong? Where is Pacifica?"

"I don't know! She's mad at me but I don't know why! Have you seen her?" Dipper asked desperately.

"Sorry, Dipper. I haven't seen her. What were you doing when she got mad?"

"We were talking… then I talked to Kim, then to Janna and then Pacifica left! I don't know why! She didn't say anything…" He sighed and buried his face in his hands to hide his anxiety.

"Ah, Dipper, Dipper." Mabel shook her head with a chuckle. "I can't believe you don't get it. Then I wonder why people say you are the smart twin and I'm the dumb one."

"People call you dumb? Who does that!?" Dipper instinctively clenched his fists and took a survey of the area, trying to spot anybody messing with his sister.

"It doesn't matter, Dipper." She smiled at her brother's protectiveness. "I can't help you with Pacifica because you have to realize it by yourself, but if you wanna find her I'd use that." She pointed to the far end of the room.

"Oh! Of course! Thanks, Mabel!" Dipper quickly hurried towards where she had pointed him. "I like your boyfriend by the way!" He said while leaving and Mabel smiled broadly.

Pacifica wandered through the dance floor, bumping now and then into couples who were trying to dance. She gave small apologies and continued walking, her gaze lowered to the floor. The heiress didn't know what to think. She didn't know if she was mad at Dipper or mad at herself, but the more she thought about it, the more she saw no point in doing so.

She bumped into another person and muttered a 'Sorry' without lifting her gaze.

"Wow, hey. How is it going, buddy?"

Pacifica raised her head and saw she had bumped into Wendy. The redhead, who was now seventeen, was absurdly tall and stunningly gorgeous. The heiress felt a bit of jealousy, since she considered her a competitor for Dipper's heart, but Pacifica also felt relief since she also considered her a close friend.

"Hey, captain." Pacifica smiled faintly.

"Don't call me that, we aren't at the volleyball court." She chuckled. "Is something bothering you?"

"No… Well… Wendy, I have a problem." She released a heavy sigh.

"Where is Dipper?" The redhead had a look around, trying to spot the boy since Dipper and Pacifica always looked like joined at the hip. Then she realized Pacifica was smiling wryly. "Right. What has he done?"

"Nothing. That's the problem."

"You'll have to be a little more specific if you want me to help you, Paz." Wendy beckoned Pacifica to follow her out of the dance floor.

"It's… I don't know. He has changed and has a lot of friends now, but they are all girls…" Pacifica began to play with her hair nervously while Wendy nodded. "Now he wants them to hang out with us… and that means we aren't in private and… You know." She blushed slightly.

"Oh, yeah. Mabel told me Dipper and you do heavy petting." Wendy giggled and nudged Pacifica playfully.

"We don't do heavy petting!" She quickly snapped and her face flushed crimson red. "We just… kiss and stuff, but it's not that. Whenever we go mystery hunting or just to explore the woods, it is something very special to us. Or rather it is something very special to me, but if he wants to bring one of his new friends now, it's no longer special." They finally got out of the crowd and Pacifica sighed sadly.

"If you don't like that, why don't you just tell him?" Wendy shrugged since it seemed very simple to her.

"And how is that going to sound like?" Pacifica rested her fists on her hips and made a snobby posture. "Something like: _'Hey Dipper, I'm an over-possessive girlfriend so you can't have any other girls in your life besides your sister!'_ I… I can't ask him that, you know him. He has always wanted to be popular and have lots of friends…" Pacifica walked up to a wall and leaned on it, burying her face into her hands in distress. She didn't know what to do.

"True, I know him. I know Dipper is a mess with girls. He mutters too loudly what he thinks he is doing wrong, he is nervous, insistent, trembling, sweaty and even clumsy. In other words, he is—" She enumerated with her fingers until she was interrupted.

"A total dork, yeah." Pacifica smiled faintly, since she loved that in Dipper.

"Yes, but he is only a total dork with you and with me, because of his feelings. How is he with those girls you mentioned?" Wendy raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Confident and calm…" Pacifica muttered while her eyes widened in realization.

"You see the pattern, right?"

"Yeah… Thanks, Wendy." She perked up slightly. "That kinda helps but I still don't like the idea of so many girls trying to flirt with him."

"Then tell him! He isn't going to say no to you! If half of what Mabel told me isn't an exaggeration, that thing you are always hiding in your dress should be proof enough." The redhead shrugged, pointing at the shape of the medallion underneath Pacifica's neckline.

"I never showed it to you, did I?" Pacifica fished out the medallion, which she always hid from everyone as her most prized treasure, through the neckline of her dress and showed it to Wendy. "He gave it to me the day we said the 'I love you'." She sighed dreamily and then noticed that Wendy was looking at her with a knowing smile. "Ugh, fine. I'll talk to Dipper, but I'm currently mad at him. He'll have to do something very stupid and embarrassing before I'm talking to him."

"Uh… is this on? Hello?" They heard a cracked and squeaky voice talking through the speakers. "So… um… I'd like to t-tell the most b-beautiful girl in t-the dance floor that… I'm sorry and I hope she forgives m-me for what I did." The voice stammered in nervousness.

"Is that stupid enough?" Wendy laughed and turned Pacifica towards the stage where a very red Dipper was talking through the microphone to the whole gym where the dance was taking place.

Dipper felt his cheeks flaming up. He felt his exposed arms, hands and knees burning more and more in embarrassment with every new pair of eyes that was fixed on him. He was missing terribly not wearing his usual vest to at least cover himself slightly, but he needed to talk to Pacifica.

"Pacifica, I'm sorry. I'm a jerk, and idiot, a doofus—"

"And?" Pacifica interrupted him, reaching the edge of the crowd of students. She was raising an eyebrow.

"And a total dork." Dipper smiled broadly at seeing her and dropped the microphone, jumping off the stage and bringing her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry."

"Dipper—"

"I'm sorry, Pacifica. Don't go, please. I'm sorry." He interrupted her and tightened the embrace.

"Dipper, stop." She pushed him so that they could look at each other in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." She reassured with a warm smile.

Both of them realized everyone in the gym was looking at them.

"Um…" Dipper began feeling completely self-conscious about the situation he had caused.

Her snotty vein kicking in, Pacifica forgot about the promise and decided to spare Dipper and herself the embarrassment.

"What? What are you losers looking at? Do I have something in my teeth?" She glared at each and every one of the faces staring at the scene, causing them to recognize the old Pacifica Northwest and cower back, averting her deep blue eyed glare.

Dipper chuckled and hugged her.

"Aren't you mad at me anymore?"

Pacifica looked over his shoulder at a redhead cheerleader who was staring at them jealously. The heiress mouthed a _'he is mine'_ and Kim turned around to leave. Then Pacifica pushed Dipper back to look at him, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"It depends. You seriously didn't know why I was mad?" She asked, her face turning serious all of the sudden.

"Oh, uh…" He tittered, his eyes darting left and right trying to come up with something. "I um… Well… I guess it's something about ah…" His eyes bulged since he had no idea.

"Ugh. Amazing. My boyfriend is truly a total dork!" Pacifica chuckled and squeezed his shoulders. "Whatever. I'm not telling you why I was mad, but I'll tell you what you can do to prevent this from happening again." She suggested and Dipper nodded eagerly. "I'd like you to comb your hair so that it hides your birthmark, then—"

"But… you said you liked my birthmark." Dipper looked at her completely puzzled.

"That's precisely why I don't want you to show it off! Don't you get it?" She snapped and Dipper shook his head, much to Pacifica's surprise. "Dipper! I don't want to share you! I want our mystery hunts to be private! I wanna have our monthly sleepovers without interruptions! I wanna be the only one who appreciates your birthmark! I want us to be special!"

"Oh! Wait, really?" Dipper began to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at!?" She snapped again, unwilling to be laughed at after how badly her day was going.

"You aren't jealous of Kim and Janna, are you?" He stared at her in amusement and Pacifica paled. "Haha, why?"

"Because Kim is redhead and Janna likes the supernatural more than I'll ever do. They are all you like and they were trying to flirt with you." She mumbled and sighed sadly.

"They were?" The information caught Dipper by surprise. "Regardless, it doesn't matter, Pacifica. I love you." He smiled warmly and cupped her cheek, realizing where the problem was. "You want me to leave my birthmark for you only? Sure, I can do that. You want our mystery hunts to be our 'special private dates'? I couldn't be any happier. You don't want me to go to the cheerleading practice? No problem. I was just trying to be polite since I'm stuck with Kim this weekend." Dipper shrugged, stroking Pacifica's cheek lovingly.

"And… could you start wearing your vest again? I don't like how they look at your shoulders and arms." She smiled sheepishly.

"I don't see why not. Wanna accompany Kim and me this weekend while we do the project? You can bring your science partner too." He suggested with a smile.

"That's gonna be hard, considering he hasn't appeared at school for two weeks, but I'll be there." Pacifica removed his hand from her cheek, aware of the glares coming from the teachers in the far end from the room. She didn't want to spend another hour in detention for breaking the PDA rules again. "So… maybe when we are done with the project and Kim leaves, I could stay for our monthly sleepover and we could do something… fun." She smiled broadly and waggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Of course. Mabel has been teaching me how to play cards. We'll play a few games with her." Dipper nodded in complete obliviousness.

"Sounds good." Pacifica giggled and then muttered under her breath. "A total dork, just the way I like him."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **[Chapter 4: I don't think now is the best time!]**

 **Warning** **:The following chapter may contain elements that are not suitable for all audiences. If you don't feel comfortable reading it, I suggest you scroll down until Chapter 5 which is safe. However, I recommend you to at least give it a try, considering that descriptions are mild and it has a heavy humorous touch. **

* * *

**:: ::**

Another year passed for the couple. After their fifteenth birthday, Dipper and Mabel agreed to move into separated bedrooms. That proved to be practical for many reasons, but completely changed their sleepovers with the heiress. Whenever Pacifica stayed for a sleepover, they passed the first half of the night in the living room playing games and telling stories. Then, guessing how Dipper's parents would react at the idea of sharing a bed and considering the incident they had with Stan at the Shack a few years ago, each of them went to sleep to their bedroom, Pacifica sleeping in the guest room. The couple didn't miss the making out since they still did that whenever they had some privacy, but they were beginning to miss greatly the activity of sleeping in each other's arms.

After a couple of months they simply adapted. Instead of sleepovers, Pacifica would go have lunch with them one or two days a week and then Dipper and she would snuggle up in the couch to have a happy nap in each other's arms, hoping one was dreaming the same the other was. Whenever one of the parents passed by the living room and saw them, they always smiled warmly drew a blanket over them. Whenever it was Mabel who passed by, she took pictures for her scrapbook and smiled, happy for her brother and her now best friend.

Over time, their making out didn't change much. They barely had any privacy nowadays so the couple no longer removed any clothes just in case they had to stop abruptly. They began with soft kisses, followed by caresses and squeezes in attempts to rejoice in the sound of hearing the other moan in pleasure. Dipper and Pacifica added variety to spice it up, but it always ended in the same way: Dipper would stroke her inner thigh up and down, each time closer to her groin, and would look at her for confirmation but Pacifica would give him an apologetic smile and shake her head. Then, Dipper would remove his hand from her thigh and bring her into a hug, kissing her forehead to let her know he didn't mind to wait. Dipper loved her too much to insist and was happy with their current physical relationship, so he didn't address the subject more than once every two or three months, and Pacifica appreciated it, since she had a good reason for waiting. A reason she had never told him about.

Time kept passing and Pacifica kept hoping to see the sign she had been waiting ever since she was twelve. In the aftermath of their first story together, Dipper had deemed destiny as something cruel and childish, but also malleable, so he no longer paid attention to it. In contrast, Pacifica still considered destiny something of the highest importance and she always wore the medallion as a reminder. Because of that, she was waiting for the right occasion. A moment she had dreamed about when she was twelve and burned in blue flames. A moment she thought that, if it was ignored, what came afterwards might never happen and she didn't want that. She wanted her ring at the empty sandy beach someday after all.

Months became years and the summer where they would be seventeen by the end of it started. Mabel had been insisting for a couple weeks that Dipper got rid of his vest, t-shirt and shorts combo since it didn't suit at all a sixteen years old guy. After Pacifica joined the fashion pleads, Dipper agreed reluctantly and went to the store, coming back with a red flannel shirt and blue jeans combination. Mabel praised the outfit but Pacifica was slack-jawed at it because it matched the vivid image of her dream perfectly. The heiress knew the time had come and the moment she told Dipper he thought she was joking.

They desperately sought a moment of privacy to finally express their love for each other and, after pondering about it, they eventually decided to do the unthinkable. Hoping they wouldn't regret their decision, they told Mabel so that she didn't accidentally burst into the room, and the cheerful brunette agreed. At first it was awkward, since both of them were nervous. Then it was clumsy, since someone's arm cramped and there was also a big misunderstanding. After that, it was painful, since no matter how gentle Dipper was, it was their first time. But in the end, it rocked their world in what pleasure meant, although that's a different story(1). Everything changed for Dipper and Pacifica after that day. They knew they had a summer of new experiences ahead and their hormones were demanding them to start as soon as possible.

The Northwests threw a party next week and they attended just like they did to every celebration. However, that time the party was not entertaining for them. Dipper and Pacifica had their minds somewhere else, but they had to open the dance in the Northwest's honor and Pacifica would have to give a speech eventually, so they pushed their desires to the back of their minds.

Dipper was wearing his tuxedo and Pacifica a purple hoop dress with a low neckline and a hoop skirt so big someone could fit under it, but she looked exactly like a princess and Dipper loved that, although he would have probably stepped on the skirt if they hadn't practiced before the party. Considering Pacifica's family threw a party once or twice a month, the couple had grown very skilled at dancing together and they showed it proudly when they opened the dance with fluent and graceful moves. Then, once the rest of the guests joined the dance, Dipper and Pacifica blend in the crowd and focused their attention on each other.

When the music changed, they embraced and danced slowly, staring at each other's eyes with her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her sides. Dipper's gaze lowered from her eyes to her cleavage and blushed. The low neckline gave away a fair deal of her pale breasts. Pacifica's quick squeeze on his shoulder brought his eyes back up, but the damage had already been done. Dipper began stroking Pacifica's sides through the bodice, leaning closer to land a furtive peck on her neck. She gasped very softly and pushed him off her neck discreetly.

"Dipper! I don't think now is the best time!" She hissed and took a survey of the hall, trying to spot anybody who might have noticed the kiss on her neck.

Dipper embraced her closely while dancing and pressed his cheek on hers. "If we sneak out of the party, we could…"

Pacifica flushed crimson red and her stomach melted when Dipper whispered into her ear how they were going to do it, where they were going to do it and what he was going to do to her in extreme detail. Then, just in case that wasn't enough, Dipper made sure to give her earlobe a soft and quick nibble. Her libido began to scream and Pacifica couldn't help but agree. She danced discreetly with Dipper towards a door to leave the hall, her knees feeling weak at what Dipper had just whispered.

Once they crossed the door and were out of earshot from the party, she launched herself at him in the middle of the corridor, smothering his face in kisses and leaving lipstick marks all over it, concluding with a bit down on his lower lip and burying her hands on his chocolate curls. Aroused to no end, Dipper pushed her against a wall with a _'THUD!'_ and thrust his mouth onto her neck. He pinned her by pressing his body against hers and began tracing a line of kisses and nibbles towards her cleavage. Pacifica gasped in pleasure and pulled at his hair, one of her hands trying to unbutton his jacket. Meanwhile, Dipper's hands were traveling all over her body trying to find some way to slip into the complicated dress to caress her skin. Once his soft sucks reached her cleavage, Pacifica gave a tug at his hair upwards, since her breasts were still a forbidden area, and thrust her tongue into his mouth zealously.

Dipper's eyes widened and he moaned. His clothes felt too tight all of a sudden and he tried to part the kiss to unbutton his jacket but, when he tried to move away, Pacifica pushed him against the opposite wall with a louder _'THUD!'_ this time. She wanted to feel him then and there. While Dipper cupped her face to deepen the kiss, her hands opened his jacket. She tried to get them inside his trousers to intensify their activity and rejoice in the face he always put, but the waistband was too tight. Pacifica seized his shirt instead and pulled it open brusquely, buttons flying as she revealed his belly. She slid her hands under the remains of the shirt and traced them up to his chest. The heiress moaned at the feeling of his sparse chest hair and his fairly toned pecs. Then she stroked his skin down his belly and followed his happy trail, trying again to slide her hands into his trousers. Pacifica failed once more and decided to take the direct approach through the fabric, and she took it hard.

"Oh—Ah! Careful down there!" Dipper squeaked and pushed her away gently.

"Sorry." She giggled and blushed since she could still feel his pulse in the palm of her hand. "C'mon." Pacifica grabbed his hand and tugged at him, considering the corridor was not appropriate to do what she had in mind.

"To your room?" Dipper looked doubtful at the corridor. Even though he had been to the manor over a hundred times by then, he still didn't know the layout of the huge building.

"Too far. I need it _now_." Pacifica declined, squeezing Dipper's hand harder than usual. "There is an old storage room this way."

The frisky couple ran through the corridors, stopping suddenly into a walk every time they saw a butler. Dipper had to hide himself slightly behind Pacifica to cover his ruined shirt and the lipstick on his face, but whenever they lost sight of the butler, they giggled and continued running. Pacifica then stopped all of the sudden and opened a double door, pulling Dipper inside and closing it behind.

"This is a studio." Dipper commented while scanning their surroundings. The room had wall bookshelves, a desk, some chairs and a fireplace, as well as the typical silver pattern carpet on the floor. "Did you seriously get lost in your own house after living in it for almost seventeen years?"

"Shut up, I wasn't thinking straight." Pacifica lighted the fireplace and began fidgeting with the back of her dress, but she didn't manage to unfasten it. "Ugh! Help me out of this stupid dress and let's stain the silver pattern." She smiled mischievously and pointed at the fluffy carpet on the floor.

Dipper stopped removing his trousers and gaped at her slightly, agreeing without hesitation at the wild proposition. However, he thought back before launching himself at her, eyeing the dress curiously.

"Wait, that dress gives me an idea." Dipper smiled mischievously as he lifted her hoop skirt and crawled under it.

"What are you—Aaaah." She shuddered in pleasure and stumbled backwards, leaning against a bookshelf after her wobbling knees failed to keep her standing. The two steps back she had to take pulled Dipper out of her skirt.

"Did you like that?" He asked, playfully showing her how his index and middle fingers were glistening under the light coming from the fireplace.

"Get that sweaty hand back in here now!" Pacifica demanded, lifting her hoop skirt as much as she could considering the big and complicated article of clothing.

"This is not sweat, Princess." Dipper sucked his fingers clean and got back under the skirt.

"Aaah, Yes… No, no. The other way around. Oh… wait! The alphabet, Dipper! Please, do the alphabet!" Pacifica whimpered at his teasing under the skirt.

She heard a soft chuckle and felt his hands reaching for her buttocks to pull her closer as his warm breath showered the sensitive skin on her groin.

"Ah! Skip the consonants! Straight to the 'O'! Yes! Oh-my-gosh-yes-yes-YES!" She panted heavily and her knees almost gave in as she pressed the bulge of Dipper's head in her hoop skirt with her hands against her groin.

The heiress began to quiver and convulse slightly, but had to stop immediately when she saw the doorknob moving.

"Dipper! Wait! What was the code word…? Mabel! Mabel!" The heiress desperately signaled him to stop his sucking and the flicks of his tongue.

Preston opened the door to the studio and poked his head around the door.

"Pacifica? Was it you who I saw entering this room?"

"Dad! I um… Yes! I'm here!" Pacifica took one step forward to hide Dipper's feet, which were poking under the hem of the hoop skirt.

The Northwest patriarch hadn't changed much in the last four years. His hair now had a silver streak on the sides of his head due to the stress his daughter and her friends caused him, but he also had permanent wrinkles on his face from smiling at how happy Pacifica looked.

Preston walked inside the room and noticed how his daughter had her face and shoulders flushed red.

"Is there something wrong, dear? You look ill."

"I'm alright! I just… needed a second out of the party to relax a little." She lied and picked up a book from the bookshelf behind herself. She noticed it was a dictionary and left it back on the shelf with a weak and nervous chuckle.

"Do you need to sit down?" He grabbed a chair and offered it to her.

"No! I'm… I'm fine standing up." Pacifica's eyes widened, knowing she couldn't move from the spot without revealing that Dipper was under her hoop skirt.

"Where is the boy?" Preston asked, taking a survey of the room.

"Dipper? He went to… fetch me a glass of water! He probably has his hands full at the moment." She tittered.

"Seriously?" Dipper murmured under her skirt at the pun and let go of her butt. Pacifica silenced him by clenching her thighs around his face tighter.

"Well, if you are feeling bad then feel free to skip the party. I'll give the speech for you." Preston shrugged and walked back to the door. "But I've to talk to the boy. He went for water you said?"

Pacifica nodded and Preston left the room, closing the door behind.

"That was close." Dipper got out of the hoop skirt and stood before Pacifica.

"You're telling me! I was almost done by the time my dad got in!" She groaned in frustration and slumped on the chair.

"So… Um… To your room then?" Dipper suggested awkwardly. He didn't want to get caught red-handed by her father, but he would also like to end what he had started.

"Yeah." Pacifica smiled faintly and got up from the chair. "C'mon, I want you to show me all the letters of your name, especially the 'i'." She giggled but Dipper paled. He had a feeling his jaw was going to be very sore tomorrow. Pacifica noticed his hesitation and decided to fuel him a little. "When you are done, I'll do a few tricks of my own with my tongue." She waggled her eyebrows playfully while running her tongue along her lips.

Dipper's eyes, among other body parts, bulged out and he decided he didn't need any more convincing. He grabbed her hand and pulled Pacifica towards the door to get to her bedroom as soon as possible and remove his trousers, which had been feeling too tight for the last ten minutes. The heiress giggled at his eagerness and both of them ran towards the door to leave the study.

However, the door opened again before they reached for the doorknob.

"Pacifica, since you are probably going to see him before I do, just tell him that his sister has phoned and—" Preston stopped his talk when he saw that Dipper was already inside the room. "I didn't see you getting in here." He glared at him on the spot.

Pacifica paled completely and Dipper's face flushed the darkest shade of red possible.

"I um… Did you know this house has secret passages?" He tried to sound serious but failed terribly.

Preston pieced the puzzle almost immediately. He saw how Dipper had lipstick all over his face and how his shirt was tore opened. He looked around the room to guess where he had been hiding, but there was nowhere he could have hidden. Nowhere except one spot which caused his eyes to bulge out in shock. The Northwest patriarch was not ready to see his little girl doing that.

"I think you should leave." Preston opened the double doors completely and scowled at the boy.

Dipper averted his glare and nodded. He walked out of the room with Pacifica following him behind, but Preston stopped his daughter from leaving.

"Not you, young lady. You are grounded."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

"Preston, please! At least let her come have lunch with us!"

Preston sighed and leaned against the wall, holding the phone to his ear. It had passed a week since he had grounded Pacifica. She hadn't argued, glared nor showed any signs of being mad at her father but she was upset nonetheless. Preston guessed she was mad at herself for her irresponsibility at that was a good sign, but he wanted to be certain of it with another week. However, Mabel had called that day and he knew better than hanging up the phone to the cheerful brunette.

"No." He hoped it would work this time.

"C'mon, Pres! They are young and make mistakes. Forgive them this one!" Mabel cheered on the phone.

He couldn't help but smile. When Preston had got to know the girl better in the multiple sleepovers and visits her brother and she had made to the manor, he had to admit she was not as bad as he thought. Mabel's joy always gave the manor a feeling of having ten children screaming and running through it, something he would have liked but he had never managed to achieve. In the end, Preston had ended up being very fond of the brunette and he considered her as his own daughter, in contrast with Dipper who the Northwest patriarch still didn't like one bit.

"Hmm… Will you keep an eye on them, Mabel?" He asked reluctantly.

"Scout's honor!" She chirped.

"Fine. I'll send her to your house." Preston agreed, previously removing the phone from his ear to protect himself from the most than probable squeal of delight. Once he heard Mabel stop, he put it back on his ear. "But you have to be with them at all times."

"Don't worry, I'll get her into a jingle bells sweater so that she can't sneak away from me." Mabel giggled.

Meanwhile in Pacifica's room, the heiress was lying back on her bed. She was wearing her purple pajamas since she was not allowed to leave the manor.

Pacifica sighed sadly. Ever since she had discovered the new world of pleasure and excitement a sexual relationship offered, she couldn't wait to repeat the experience again with Dipper, but that was proving to be difficult. The heiress slid one hand inside her pajama shorts, and gave another try to masturbation, but she groaned in frustration when she felt it was not nearly the same. The task had proven tricky for her ever since her hand had cramped the first time.

Realizing that she was not going to achieve anything by lying on her bed, Pacifica stood up and went to her desk. She picked up her pen and sketchbook and began drawing dresses to distract herself. Pacifica was using a very specific palette of colors to reflect her emotional state. Once she had a few ready, the heiress took a break and grabbed a picture frame from her desk. It was the picture Dipper, Mabel and herself they had taken when they were twelve at the funfair.

The heiress smiled warmly at the picture. Pacifica greatly missed the new physical relationship she had with Dipper, but she also missed Mabel and her fun and weirdness. The heiress hugged the picture, finding some solace in the memories it brought to her mind. After a while, Pacifica left the picture on her desk and leaned back on her chair, with no clue about what to do to pass time. She spun boringly with the office chair, playing with a pen between her fingers skillfully.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and Preston poked his head around it.

"Can I come in?"

"Mhm." She didn't feel like talking at the moment.

Preston walked inside the room and had a look at what she was doing. On her desk, the open wide sketchbook showed some dresses. A couple was red but most of them were grey and black. He knew what that meant perfectly, since it was his job to know both business and people's behavior. Pacifica was upset, but she was mostly sad. She missed her friends.

"You want to go have lunch with them tomorrow?" Preston stated rather than asked.

"Yes…" She smiled sheepishly at her father.

"You can go…" He said and Pacifica perked up on the spot "…but on two conditions." He continued and she slumped back on the chair. "First, you two will keep your hands to yourselves. Second, as I guess you are probably going to ignore the first condition, I hope you are responsible enough to avoid surprises. Understood?" Preston concluded with a stern face and a raised eyebrow.

Pacifica flushed completely at what her father had implied by 'surprises' and agreed on his conditions.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Pacifica went the next day to the Pines' house and enjoyed their company. When Dipper and Mabel's parents asked her why she didn't come last week, she lied saying she had been sick. Pacifica wished to thank Mabel for making her father lift the grounding, so she agreed to wear the jingle sweater for that day although she felt completely stupid as every movement she made caused a jingle sound, as if she were a housecat or a Christmas decoration.

Days kept passing and Dipper and Pacifica realized they couldn't keep the first condition Preston imposed to his daughter for long. They hadn't done it again since their first time and their bodies were demanding more. However, they didn't have any privacy between Mabel and the fact that the Northwests now took Pacifica to their trips since Preston was unwilling to leave his daughter alone in the manor anymore.

The weekend came and, as every weekend on summer, they spent it at the Shack. Stan and Ford had left a few years ago into their sea trip and Soos was leading the Shack now but the handyman closed it on weekends and left to his own house, leaving the Shack empty. Dipper, Pacifica and Mabel used it for hanging out and play their games. The couple focused on having fun with the cheerful brunette that weekend, since they knew they wouldn't have any privacy. Or so they thought.

"Oh my gosh! I have something cool to show you!" Mabel chirped and rushed out of the Shack without any explanation, leaving Dipper and Pacifica dumbfounded.

The couple moved to the armchair, snuggling up in it while watching TV. They didn't know when Mabel would be back, so they had unspokenly agreed not to do it. At least, that's what they accorded at first.

After ten minutes together in the armchair, Pacifica ignored the TV and rubbed her cheek against his. Dipper smiled and threw one arm around her shoulders to pull her closer, still staring at the screen. She smiled at his obliviousness and began stroking his chest idly. Then she landed a soft peck on his jawline. Dipper returned her affection by squeezing her a little in his arms, but kept his gaze glued on the TV. Pacifica decided to find out what was so interesting and realized it was a mystery show. She rolled her eyes and decided to compete for Dipper's attention more directly.

"Dippurrr." She purred sultrily to get his attention.

"Mhm?" He turned his head to her.

"I wanna do it." Pacifica admitted with a slight blush.

"Do what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pacifica grabbed his hand kissed his palm, staring at his eyes with a small smile.

"Oh! But… now? Mabel could be back any minute and this show is kinda good and—"

Pacifica raised his hand to her mouth, engulfed his index finger and sucked at it gently. Dipper's eyes bulged as he felt her tongue playing with his digit.

"I-I mean, s-s-s-sure!"

Pacifica giggled at how easy she had won the argument. She held him in place with one hand pressing on his chest as her leg swung over him to straddle his hips. Dipper pushed the hem of her dress up and rejoiced in the sight of her leggings and naked belly. Her leggings had always clang to her skin to the millimeter and they didn't leave much to his imagination. His admiration of her most private areas was interrupted when Pacifica crashed her lips on his and they began a series of passionate kisses, sucking each other's lips whenever the other parted for breathing.

The heiress lowered her hips tentatively until she found the bulge in his jeans, and then she rubbed her groin against it. She broke the kiss and gasped in pleasure, continuing her kissing on his neck and causing goosebumps all over his skin. Dipper felt a tingling in his groin and he reached for her hips to lower her as his own hips thrust upwards at the same time. Their hearts skipped a beat at the strong sensation. He closed his eyes and moaned at the spark of pleasure, but his moan was soon surpassed by Pacifica's when she began to grind herself against him and added more pressure to the throbbing bulge in his jeans. Soon the sensation was unbearably good for Pacifica and she forced herself to stop.

"Enough teasing." She whispered and placed her arms around his neck. "Let's go upstairs."

Dipper didn't need to be asked twice. He stood up and Pacifica wrapped him in her legs, taking advantage of her boyfriend's strength. Dipper held her by the butt and rushed upstairs, his face buried into her upper-chest to nibble and suckle her collarbones while Pacifica pulled at his hair and kissed his temple and forehead. He kicked open the attic bedroom door and jumped on his bed, squishing her against the mattress.

Completely aroused, Dipper growled and pulled her hips closer to readjust her under him. He pressed her with his body on that special place, knowing how it drove her crazy. When Pacifica gasped and pulled from the collar of his flannel shirt to kiss him passionately, he knew he had successfully hit the right spot between her legs. The heiress' hands traced and graced his back through the red flannel shirt when Dipper began rubbing himself against her. She didn't mind a little more teasing and whimpered at every rub against her groin. His hands began to roam slowly along her body, enjoying every inch of skin he touched under her dress. Then Pacifica bit down on his lower lip, urging for him to touch more and caress her faster.

Feeling more confident, Dipper thrust his tongue into her mouth and Pacifica began sucking and lapping his muscle. In the meantime, his hands sought her nudity and tried to access some more sensitive areas, one sliding into the back of her cotton purple panties to squeeze her buttcheek and the other traveling along her side to cup and massage her breast through the short purple dress. His heart sped up and he felt in complete bliss, but Pacifica gasped and pushed him away gently.

Dipper broke the embrace and looked at her in concern. He then noticed that his hand was on top of her breast.

"Oh! Sorry, I… I got carried away." He tittered and removed his hand from her forbidden area.

"Rules, Dipper. I don't mind showing you my boobs so that your Big Dipper does that," She pointed to the ragging bulge in his jeans which was threatening to burst through the fly. "but you can't touch them because they are very delicate and tender. That also excludes through the fabric." Pacifica concluded with a frown and poked his chest.

"I know." Dipper smiled sheepishly. "So… um…" He hesitated, his lustful trance broken.

Pacifica smiled warmly and brought his face into a soft kiss, moaning as he added pressure once more. They began to chew each other's mouths while Dipper's hands roamed through her body doubtfully. Feeling his hesitation, Pacifica grabbed one of his hands and guided it down her belly towards the skirt of her short dress. Dipper petted her mound very softly through the fabric and she hummed appreciatively. He smiled at the results and slid his hand inside her leggings to continue his pleasurable touches in another level of ecstasy for the heiress.

Pacifica broke the kiss to throw her head back in pleasure.

"T-that's so much better…" She gasped as she closed her eyes blissfully.

"Did you say something?" Dipper asked.

"No." Pacifica flushed, unwilling to admit she had been trying to match his touch without success the whole week she had been grounded, and she was absolutely frustrated at her failed masturbation. "Let's get to the good part." She massaged the bulge in Dipper's jeans with one hand as she tried to unbutton his jeans with the other.

Dipper shuddered in pleasure at the touch and removed his hand from her leggings. He got on his knees and patted the pocket on his left leg as Pacifica unbuttoned his jeans and unzip his fly. Then he patted the one on the right as Pacifica hooked her thumbs on the hem of his boxers. His eyes widened when he patted the two on the rear and didn't find what he was looking for. Dipper stopped her hands before she could lower his boxers.

"What's wrong?"

"I uh… I didn't bring any… you know. Protection." Dipper mumbled.

"You can't be serious." Pacifica removed her hands from his boxers and covered her face with them in frustration. "Next time check that before we get to this point!" She groaned as she noted mentally to bring some herself just in case.

"I must have left them in my other jeans or… No, wait. I left them in these jeans." Dipper did a double check and found a small note. "Oh, of course…" His eyes bulged as he read the contents of the note.

"What? Let me see!" She snatched the note from his hands and read it aloud. _"Hey bro-bro, I took your thingies because I needed water balloons for an arts project. I hope you don't mind since Pacifica is grounded at her house."_ Pacifica crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it away in anger. "You haven't checked your pockets in the last two weeks!?"

"Not the ones on the backside." Dipper tapped his chin deep thoughtfully, wondering when in the last two weeks Mabel had access to his jeans.

"And you didn't see your sister making one of her weird arts and crafts projects with condoms filled with water?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"She can't make any projects. Mabel accidentally burned her workbench three weeks ago and dad refuses to buy her a new one until next month." Dipper said without realizing the meaning behind that. On the other hand, Pacifica's gasped in surprise and giggled. "What?" He was puzzled.

"Mabel didn't tell me she had a new boyfriend." She smiled slyly.

"She doesn't have a boy—" Dipper's eyes widened when he realized why his sister stole from him. "I'll have to talk to her about that."

"I wouldn't press her. If she hasn't said anything, you are probably not going to like him." Pacifica shrugged, already knowing the huge list of Mabel's past boyfriends and how Dipper didn't like most of them.

"You think it's another musician? The last one came to sing to her window at three in the night." He groaned in frustration.

"I don't know, but she'll tell us eventually… or rather she'll tell me." Pacifica chuckled.

Unlike Dipper, the heiress always supported Mabel's romances since they were best friends, and Mabel and her gossiped about their boyfriends in return.

"You'll tell me when she tells you, right?" Dipper raised an eyebrow since both girls usually teamed against him in that topic.

"Only if he is a musician." Pacifica giggled and got up from the bed. She beckoned for him to sit on the edge and then she kneeled in front of him.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Dipper asked just to be sure since his mind was giving him a pretty clear idea.

"We don't have protection, but that doesn't mean we can't have some safe fun." She pulled Dipper's jeans down to his ankles and his boxers followed soon afterwards.

The heiress flushed at the aroused sight before her. It was hard, red, and a little moist on the tip, but that didn't stop her from grabbing it. She looked at his face to see his reaction. Dipper's eyes were widened and his mouth was gaping. Pacifica thought it was a funny face, but it was not the one she was looking for. She leaned her head closer and ran her tongue along her lips teasingly while breathing on his penis to excite him. Then, she looked at him again. Dipper was displaying a mixture of a nervous smile and a gaping mouth with his eyes bulging out in clear need. Pacifica thought he looked dorky and giggled, since that was the face she was looking for and loved so much.

"You're a dork. Don't forget to warn me before finishing." Pacifica whispered as she opened her mouth and lowered her head slowly, but progressively, until the tip of her nose bumped into his lower belly.

Dipper groaned his deepthroated pleasure and threw his head back in ecstasy, clenching the bed sheets with his hands as his hips reflexively jerked upwards. Pacifica began to bob her head up and down, and Dipper hoped he wouldn't forget about tapping her shoulder in time, but that thought was discarded quickly since, by what Pacifica was doing now with her tongue, he knew he was not going to last more than a minute.

Less than a minute later, however, both of them heard some very familiar bounces coming from downstairs, followed by the voice of a girl.

"Dipper! Paz! Where are you?"

The sudden event caused Pacifica to raise her head with a _'POP!'_ sound. Both of them stared at each other with widened eyes and knew they had close to ten seconds to dress up. Dipper got up from bed on the spot, jabbing her accidentally on the cheek with his penis. The heiress would have protested, but she was too busy fixing her dress to hide the damp spot on her groin from when they had ground against each other earlier, while Dipper raised his boxers and jeans back in place. Both of them hurriedly sat on his bed, Dipper pretending to revise his own Journal #1 with a pine tree mark on the cover he had been working on for the last few years, and Pacifica staring boringly at her fingernails.

Mabel burst into the bedroom with a notebook in her hands.

"Dipper, Dipper! Look!" She shoved it into his face. The scene seemed vaguely familiar to Pacifica.

"Let's see." He pushed the book away from his face to have a better look. "Oh! Is that time of the year already?" He chuckled and Mabel nodded. "I like this year's idea. Definitely better than last year's Star Wars theme." He praised the sketch, since last year Mabel had cosplayed as Luke Skywalker, Pacifica as Han Solo and Dipper, much to his horror, as Princess Leia. Everyone in town praised their creativity but Dipper was not eager at all to get into a revealing female slave outfit again anytime soon.

"And you, sis?" Mabel shoved it this time into Pacifica's face.

The heiress pushed the notebook away and paled on the spot. Every summer since they had established their friendship, Mabel did matching costumes for the three of them for Summerween. She knew now why the scene was familiar. Pacifica had dreamed about it and it had burned in blue flames. However, what she remembered was that she was going to be a cat-woman cosplay and in Mabel's notebook there was a drawing of them as the three musketeers.

"You don't like it?" Mabel asked warily, noticing Pacifica's reaction.

"I like it but… I thought we were going to go differently." She mumbled, realizing that perhaps what had burned in blue flames was never going to happen. Pacifica said goodbye inwardly to her ring and the sandy beach with a sad sigh.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Mabel chirped happily.

"I thought I was going to be a latex Catwoman, Dipper a chest-baring werewolf and you an animal tamer." She muttered.

Dipper chocked after hearing that idea and picturing Pacifica in a tight latex outfit in his mind, but Mabel gasped in surprise and narrowed her eyes.

"That's not cool, Pacifica." Mabel said seriously and the couple looked at her curiously, since the brunette always nicknamed the heiress affectively with names like 'Paz' and 'sis'. "You have been peeking into my sketchbook? That's next year's costumes!" She said slightly upset.

"Wait… Oh!" Pacifica facepalmed inwardly and began to laugh in relief. It hadn't burned in blue flames, it simply hadn't happened yet. Feeling a wave of happiness washing over her, she bounced on Dipper's bed in eagerness. "I love these costumes then! Can I have a fake moustache?"

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

The next weekend they spent alone at the Shack, Pacifica had a big problem screaming at her and it was her libido. The heiress was still unable to masturbate successfully, and she was urging to have some privacy with her boyfriend, but it wasn't possible due to the fact that Mabel was with them. The three of them were playing cards in the attic bedroom and, after lots of biting her lip and chewing the insides of her mouth, Pacifica decided to try the direct approach.

"Mabel, can I pay you to leave us alone so that your brother and I do some mattress dancing?" Pacifica asked bluntly and Dipper's eyes bulged as his cards fell from his hands.

"What?" Mabel didn't know the slang.

"I mean…" Pacifica regained her composure. "I'm kinda hungry. Could you go downstairs and cook something for us? Something elaborated, something that would take like five…?" She looked at Dipper for confirmation, but he was shaking his head in firm disagreement. "…or ten… No, fifteen minutes to cook?" Pacifica threw a more direct hint to the brunette.

"Sure! I'll bring something tasty!" She chirped and left the bedroom, but she hadn't caught the hint.

The moment the door closed, Pacifica pounced on Dipper and pinned him to the bed. Dipper tried to stop her but Pacifica was driven by lust. She bit down on his lower lip to trigger his libido and Dipper gave in to her abuse of his body. The heiress ground herself against his thigh repeatedly with small whimpers of pleasure and began unbuttoning his flannel shirt from the hem while Dipper aided her from the collar. Pacifica gave an animal growl when she traced her hands across his now naked chest. She had had enough waiting and got to the point. The heiress slid one hand inside his jeans while the other fished a square wrapper from his pocket.

"Ahh! Your hand is cold!" The sudden groping woke him up from his lustful trance. "Wait, Pacifica! Ohh, do that again! I mean… No! Wait!" Dipper measured the strength to overcome pleasure and pulled Pacifica's hand out of his jeans.

"What!?" Pacifica snapped in annoyance.

"I can't do it with Mabel downstairs!" Dipper looked warily at the attic bedroom door, worried about Mabel entering the room any second then and catching them with their pants down. "It just… kills my mood." He mumbled in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Dork. I'll make sure to keep your 'mood' big, hard and throbbing. Get this open." Pacifica tossed the square wrapper at him, and then she slid both hands inside his jeans.

"Oh-my-gosh! T-that's—Oh! Wait! D-don't do it so fast! Ah! M-much better… I mean, No! Pacifica! Stop that!" Dipper pulled Pacifica's hands once more out of his jeans and covered his groin to protect himself.

"Dipper! It's been almost a month since we last did it! I-I'm going to burst if we don't do it now!" Pacifica stated desperately.

"It's also been a month to me!" Dipper tried to counter her point.

"But it's not the same! I-I can't do it alone!" She babbled and flushed in embarrassment.

"Why? Your hand cramped again?" Dipper grabbed her hands to massage them.

"My hand didn't cramp. It just… doesn't feel the same! Dipper, please!" Pacifica pleaded in anxiety.

Dipper pondered the pros and the cons for a few seconds and ended up groaning in frustration.

"Alright. Lie on your back." He pushed her gently and put the square wrapper back in his pocket.

"But…" She pointed at the disappearing wrapper.

"I told you I can't do it with Mabel downstairs." He repeated as he lifted the skirt of her short dress and pulled her leggings down to her knees. "But I can try getting you off instead." He smiled as he drew his head under her skirt.

Pacifica smiled broadly at the idea and gasped in surprise when she felt his mouth, wet, soft, and very hot, on her most private area. She pressed his head closer to her groin and enjoyed the ride. In a few seconds, all that filled her mind was a whirl of pleasure as she clenched her thighs around Dipper's face and used a pillow to muffle her moans. After all she had been waiting and the many times they had been unsuccessfully about to do it, the heiress was certain she was not going to last long. Her sexual frustration wouldn't allow it.

Half a minute later neither Dipper nor Pacifica heard the familiar bounces coming upstairs because of the pillow on her face and the thighs around his.

Since Soos' basic diet was snacks, he lived in his own house and only came to the Shack to work, Mabel had found herself in an empty kitchen. Thinking about what to do while tapping her chin, the cheerful brunette chirped as she remembered the bag of cookies she had brought just in case they got hungry. Mabel ran to the living room and took the bag from her purse, coming back into the kitchen to pour them in a ceramic bowl. Then she walked her way back towards the attic bedroom. Mabel hadn't been able to cook anything as she had said she would, but at least she wasn't coming back empty handed. Mabel however stopped before opening the door. She had heard something weird inside the attic bedroom. By leaning her ear on the wooden door, she heard moaning inside.

"Oh my gosh! Should I be around for this?" She pondered for a second. "Of course I should! In fact, I should take a picture to immortalize this moment in my 'Successful Matches Scrapbook'!" Mabel turned around to get a camera downstairs and add another page in the Dipifica section of her matchmaking book, but stopped on the spot after hearing a distinctive noise.

"AaAaAaAaAH! Dipper! You are going to kill meeee!" Mabel heard a loud crescendo scream coming from the attic bedroom.

Without thinking it twice and agreeing with herself that the teasing material she could get now was way better than risking going downstairs for a camera and coming back too late, Mabel chose among one of the special puns she had saved for an occasion like this.

"Dipper, Pacifica! I hope you are hungry because I brought cookies!" Mabel giggled and kicked the door open.

Dipper yelped and got his head out of Pacifica's skirt, sitting up on the edge of the bed with a wet chin and cheeks. Pacifica groaned in frustration and disbelief, since she had been interrupted once more right before reaching orgasm, and sat up next to Dipper while lowering her skirt. Mabel on the other hand, was at first taken aback by the scene, since it wasn't what she had been picturing in her mind. The cheerful brunette discarded the _'Oh, I see you are already making the milk!'_ pun she had intended to say as a follow-up and switched to a different one.

"We were—" Dipper tried to explain but he was interrupted by a bad pun.

"Whoa, bro-bro! If I had known you were so thirsty I would have brought some drinks too!" Mabel burst into laughter and bounced towards her bed, sitting on the edge and staring with a playful smile at the blushing couple. She knew she had struck gold in a teasing mine.

Dipper felt his face burning in embarrassment but Pacifica giggled too at the pun.

"It's not what it looks like! We were uh… I was just looking for something!" Dipper blurted out, failing to find a good explanation to what they had been doing.

"This?" Mabel fished out a pair of purple panties from inside a pair of leggings lying on the floor and held them out. "Cotton, huh? I thought you would use lace." She added and Pacifica flushed red.

"Uh… Noooo, that's not it." Dipper quickly shook his head. "Who are those?"

"Really?" Mabel raised an eyebrow and pointed at Dipper's chin

"Great." Pacifica muttered and buried her face into her hands in embarrassment when she realized she had been so excited she got creamy on Dipper's chin. The heiress began to consider pushing Mabel into passing traffic if she ever dared uttering a word about this.

Dipper touched his own chin and then examined the fluid with his fingers. His eyes widened as he realized what it was and flushed crimson red.

"Alright, we were pretty much doing what it looked like." He admitted and cleaned his face with the bed sheets.

Mabel burst into mocking laughter and then, having already had enough fun at her brother, she directed her teasing towards Pacifica.

"What's wrong, sis-sis? You haven't been squeezing the ball I gave you to help with the hand cramps?" She giggled, as she had been the first one to find out about Pacifica's cramp and inability to pleasure herself properly.

Pacifica glared at Mabel since that was a delicate matter for her and teased back.

"Careful with what you say, Mabel, or I'll begin speaking of—"

"Oh! Um… you want cookies? They're your favorites!" Mabel quickly interrupted her and offered her the bowl of cookies.

Pacifica shared a knowing look with the brunette. They had been discussing about her new boyfriend and they had agreed not to tell Dipper, since he was not going to like him. Mabel's secret boyfriend had some resemblance with Robbie after all. The brunette looked at Pacifica pleadingly, and she took a bite from a cookie. The heiress hummed appreciatively at the flavor, since they were her favorites, and decided to keep her mouth shut about Mabel's boyfriend and move her decision of pushing her into passing traffic to the 'maybes' of her mind.

"So… are you going to tell her father?" Dipper mumbled.

"Of course not! That would spoil the fun! My mind is working on hundreds—No, thousands of sex puns!" Mabel raised her hands over her head to add emphasis. Dipper gaped in horror at the prospect and she laughed again.

"I guess you are not leaving us alone then." Pacifica stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Why? I'm having fun here. Here is another good pun about Dipper's—"

"Mabel! Enough with the puns!" Dipper moaned as he graced his own face. The brunette giggled once more and Dipper looked at Pacifica in hopes of some help.

The heiress displayed a smile full of malice and got up from bed, tugging at Dipper to follow her.

"You wanna stay? Then stay." Pacifica stripped the bed and shoved Dipper in it, pouncing on him afterwards. "We could use the cheering." She concluded sultrily.

"Yeah, right. As if Dipper would do it with public." Mabel rolled her eyes. She knew it was trick.

Pacifica looked at Dipper, but he shook his head very slightly and confirmed Mabel's words. She leaned closer to his ear and whispered something into it. Dipper's eyes widened, he smiled and pulled the bed sheets over their bodies and heads.

Mabel heard a giggle and how a fly was unzipped. Dipper's flannel shirt flew from the bed sheets and landed on her head. The cheerful brunette tossed the article of clothing away and stared at the bed sheets as they began to move. There was a gasp followed by the sound of skin smacking against skin. Soon after that, Pacifica began to moan softly. Mabel couldn't help but picture wonderful images of Pacifica very explicitly naked in her mind, and the cheerful brunette blushed slightly.

"Ah, Dipper… It's so big…" Pacifica moaned.

Then Mabel accidentally added her brother into the equation on full display and her eyes bulged out, realizing that the idea of being present while they were doing that was no longer so appealing.

"I uh… I'll wait downstairs." Mabel flushed crimson red and left the room.

When they heard the door closing, Dipper pushed the bed sheets away. They hadn't removed any clothing at all, aside from his flannel shirt.

"You think she bought it?" Pacifica looked in amusement at the closed door.

"I know she bought it, otherwise she wouldn't have left." Dipper chuckled as he zipped back his fly. "Good fake moaning by the way, but I think the 'It's so big!' made the trick."

"Nah, it was definitely the way you clapped your hands to make that sound." She giggled at how easily they had fooled Mabel. "I guess we are getting pretty good at 'not doing it', because we are not going to do it, right?" Pacifica looked at him expectantly, but she already knew the answer.

"We won't as long as she is around." He smiled apologetically and handed Pacifica her dresses sketchbook as he took his Journal.

"We'll have to wait then." Pacifica sighed and began drawing and coloring dresses in orange. She was completely frustrated.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

The next weekend was completely different for the three teens. Dipper and Mabel were in their former shared attic bedroom in the Shack like every weekend, but Pacifica was not with them this time. She had left on a trip with her parents for the weekend. The Shack was already closed and Soos had left to his own house, leaving the building empty for the twins to enjoy.

Dipper was lying on his old bed, staring at the ceiling absently. He sighed sadly for the third time that hour.

"C'mon, bro-bro! I'll cheer you up!" Mabel chirped happily from her former bed. "What do you want?"

"Hmm… Could you go to the grocery store and bring some cheese balls?" Dipper asked after feigning pondering about it.

"Sure! I'll be back in half an hour!"

When Dipper heard the main door of the Shack closing, he jumped up from his bed and ran to the bathroom while taking off all his clothes. He found a bored Pacifica inside it leaning against a wall. She was staring at her fingernails to make sure they were perfect.

"Is she gone?" The heiress asked without looking at him and rubbed her fingernails on her dress to clean them slightly.

"Yes. Mabel thinks you're outside town on a trip and she won't be back for thirty minutes." Dipper informed eagerly.

"Great." Pacifica looked at him for the first time. "Why are you naked?" She asked amusedly as her eyes went straight to his groin.

"Because we only have thirty minutes!"

"Right. Good point. C'mon." Pacifica walked past him, grabbing his erection and pulling him to the bedroom.

"Ah—Oh! Pacifica! Careful with that! It doesn't have a bone!"

Halfway to the grocery store, Mabel stopped on her tracks and groaned. The cheerful brunette had just realized she wasn't carrying her purse, but her wallet was inside it. Mabel turned on her heels and walked back to the Shack to get some money. When she was almost at the backyard, a shriek came from the attic.

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel gasped in distress. "Dipper only shrieks like a girl when he's in danger!"

Back in the bedroom, Dipper was lying on his back while Pacifica straddled him, their upper bodies on the foot of the bed. They were completely naked, flustered and panting heavily to recover their breath after the long awaited and very much needed orgasm.

"Uff… I… I needed that." Pacifica leaned weakly on Dipper's chest as she panted. Her throat was sore after screaming her pleasure.

"Yeah, T-that… that was intense." Dipper panted just as heavily and rubbed his chest, which had been completely graced by Pacifica's fingernails.

The heiress bent forwards and kissed him, rubbing her breasts against his chest in the process. Dipper hummed appreciatively and ran his hands along her sides, slowly reaching for her perky breasts to tease her nipples. Pacifica, however, pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. Dipper held his hands on her sides for a second as he kept her stare, and then he sighed in disappointment and dropped his hands. The heiress was still not happy at the idea of having her breasts fondled.

"You know what?" Pacifica got off him and sat up on the mattress. "Maybe we should keep a few weeks of abstinence more often. I don't think I've ever cum like this."

"You're joking, right?"

"Pfft. Of course I am!" She giggled and patted him on the chest. "I would go crazy if I had to wait another month to do this. C'mon, let's go for round two."

"Oh, round two? I uh…" Dipper chuckled nervously as he took off the filled up condom. "I only brought one condom." He confessed as he gave her a sheepish smile and hoped they would take care of their lustful desire in a different way. The picture of Pacifica running her tongue along her lips seductively came to his mind. Dipper flushed and his erection arose again at full strength.

"Don't worry, Dork. I brought my own." Pacifica smiled slyly as she reached for her jacket and pulled out of a pocket a box of condoms. She fished out a row of five square wrappers and waggled her eyebrows playfully at the boy.

Dipper's eyes bulged out at the amount of condoms.

"How many have you bought exactly?"

"Just a few." Pacifica shrugged and separated one wrapper from the row to hand it to Dipper. "Fifteen in total, and I plan to use them all this weekend."

"F-fifteen?" Dipper stammered.

"Yup. And they're chocolate flavored." She gave him a smile full of malice.

"I uh… That sounds great and all, but… I don't think I can do it so many times to be honest." Dipper grabbed the box to make sure she wasn't messing with him. There were two more rows of five condoms inside. Dipper noted mentally to get some ice for his probable soreness.

"I'll make sure to keep your Big Dipper… big." She giggled at her own pun and rubbed his happy trail. "Round two?"

The boy checked his watch and nodded.

"We have to be quick. Mabel will be back in around twenty minutes." Dipper hurriedly opened the wrapper and rolled the condom down his penis.

Dipper was about to push her gently on her back when Pacifica pushed him on his back instead.

"If we're going to have a quickie…" She swung one leg over his hips and straddled him again. "…I should top."

Being the indisputable dominant one in the relationship, Pacifica got to choose her favorite position frequently and she preferred to top. The heiress gripped Dipper's shoulders and began using them as leverage as she fervently ground her hips against his. Dipper attempted to slow her down a little by resting his hands on her waist, but Pacifica only increased her pace, delivering him pleasure at such a speed that Dipper soon began feeling dizzy. He stared in awe at how Pacifica's hair, among her other charms, bounced on top of him. Pacifica graced his chest lightly to wake him up and the couple began voicing their pleasure with soft groans and breathy moans.

They didn't hear the hurried footsteps coming upstairs.

"Dipper!" Mabel slammed the door open and burst into the bedroom. "I've come to save y—"

"Don't come in! Don't come in!" Pacifica shrieked.

The cheerful brunette saw the scene and attempted to stop but she tripped, staggered and landed on top of Dipper with her face in between Pacifica's breasts.

The heiress shoved Mabel on the chest and searched hurriedly something to cover her complete nudity. Being on top of the bed sheets and without any pillow nearby, Pacifica only had one thing at hand. Forgetting the everlasting rule about her chest, Pacifica grabbed Dipper's hands and used them to cover her breasts while she used her own hands to cover their groins. Dipper, who had been about to freak out at being caught with his pants down, suddenly forgot about the scene and displayed the silliest of smiles as he began squeezing her breasts.

Mabel landed onto the floor and looked in horror at the partially covered scene before her. She realized that neither it had been her brother who had screamed earlier nor the scream had been of distress. The sight, even though partially covered, it was still too explicit for her comfort. Mabel raised her hands to her head and screamed at the top of her lungs. Pacifica kept her hands covering their groins and screamed too. Dipper, however, kept squeezing her breasts absently.

"Mabel! Get out!" Pacifica shrieked and pointed to the door.

Mabel nodded while still screaming and ran out of the bedroom. She closed the door behind and they heard her scream fade in the distance.

Pacifica sighed in relief and looked at her boyfriend with a worried expression. She already knew from experience how badly Dipper reacted when Mabel and his sexual life collided.

"Please, tell me this didn't kill your 'mood'." She moaned. "We had barely started round two!"

"I-I don't think anything c-could kill my mood at the moment, Princess." He stammered with a gaping mouth.

"Huh?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow and realized all of a sudden what was covering her breasts. "Take those off! You know I don't like it!" The heiress slapped his hands off her breasts and Dipper sighed in disappointment.

The bedroom door opened again and Pacifica yelped. Dipper seized the opportunity and reached for her breasts once more as the silly smile returned to his face.

Mabel poked her head around the door with a curious smile.

"Sorry, sorry. I was too busy freaking out earlier to have a good look. Whoa, Paz-Paz! That's a nice rack!" She giggled.

Pacifica felt her whole face burning in embarrassment. She slapped Dipper's hands off her breasts and got off him, rushing to the door to grab Mabel by the hair. The chirpy brunette yelped in fear and closed the door before Pacifica reached her. Dipper giggled at the situation but he was quickly silenced by a blue-eyed glare.

"Mabel!" Pacifica said in a threatening tone. "I swear I'll get out there and—"

"Haha, I'd like to see you try! I have a camera ready and I'm not afraid to use it!" Mabel replied in a singing voice.

"Argh! I really hate your sister." Pacifica groaned in frustration and climbed back onto the bed, straddling Dipper again. "We're finishing this." She said so sternly that Dipper nodded immediately.

Pacifica began grinding her hips at the fastest pace she could manage, causing Dipper's hips to buckle and his toes to clench. They quickly regained the lost progress and the frown eased on Pacifica's forehead. She adjusted the angle a little forward to make sure Dipper hit her on the right spot, and she soon felt a pleasant tingling building up in her lower belly and filling every single one of her nerve endings. Her moans of pure bliss filled the bedroom as she dug her fingernails in his chest to hear Dipper moan as well. Pacifica bent forwards and let Dipper do the thrusting while she ran her tongue from his chin to his nose to excite him. Pacifica felt herself nearing orgasm. She was about to invade his mouth with her tongue to increase their pleasure when something caught her attention.

The bedroom door was opening again and Mabel was poking her head around it.

"You guys gonna take much longer? I'm kinda bored downstairs."

"Why don't you knock on the freaking door before opening it!?" Pacifica snapped angrily and understood perfectly why having Mabel in the building killed Dipper's mood so effectively.

"Why would I knock? This was my room too." She countered.

"So what, you intend to come up here every five minutes?" Pacifica asked sarcastically.

"Maybe." Mabel grinned mischievously.

"Alright. That's it. You asked for this, sis." Pacifica cupped Dipper's face and stared at him seriously. "Mabel's new secret boyfriend looks exactly like Robbie did when he was our age."

"What!?" Dipper rolled to frown at his sister and he accidentally threw Pacifica off himself. The heiress yelped and fell to the floor.

"You promised you wouldn't tell him!" Mabel flushed terribly. "That's playing dirty, Pacifica, but I can play too!" She fished out her phone and took a picture of the naked heiress. "Haha, blackmail!" She giggled and ran downstairs.

"Gimme that!" Pacifica yelled and chased her.

As the naked girl left to harm the clothed one, Dipper guessed they weren't going to do anything else that afternoon and he decided to get clothed. The girls' screams could be heard coming from the ground story.

"Ouch! Hair! Hair!"

"Where did you hide the phone!?"

"I'm not telling you! Ah—Hahaha! That tickles!"

"Mmph! Don't kick me! I'm naked!"

Dipper decided it would be best to avoid going downstairs for now and chuckled at the comical situation.

Once Pacifica got her hands on Mabel's phone and erased the compromising picture, she got her clothes and stormed off to the manor. Mabel was left completely dumbfounded since she had only been joking about the blackmail and her intentions were not to get Pacifica mad, but to have some fun instead.

Dipper's glare was burning on Mabel's skin like a branding iron.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Mabel, are you trying to sabotage us or something?" Dipper hissed and tried calling Pacifica on the phone. When she didn't answer Dipper got back to glaring at his sister.

"Of course not! It… It was just a joke."

"Well, it wasn't funny." Dipper tried dialing again.

"But… I heard you laughing!" Mabel tried to support her point.

"Yeah, but I'm not who chased you naked throughout the house." Dipper countered. The call was declined this time and he sighed. "Great."

"Sorry." She apologized once more.

"You already said that! And why did you take the wrappers from my jeans!? Can't your boyfriend buy them or what!?" Dipper snapped angrily and Mabel sunk in her chair. Dipper realized who he was shouting at and measured his tone immediately. "Sorry, Mabel. I didn't mean that."

"I know… Don't worry." Mabel smiled faintly but she was beginning to feel the weight of her actions as a sense of guilt filled her chest.

Dipper tried calling Pacifica once more and this time her phone was offline. He groaned and got up from the chair, pacing anxiously in circles in the Shack's living room.

"Dipper…" Mabel called for his attention.

Dipper turned to see how the ever present smile on her face had faded and he stopped walking.

"Are you alright?" He asked, forgetting momentarily about Pacifica due to the concern for his twin.

"Will you tell her I'm sorry? She was my best friend…" Mabel averted his gaze and sighed.

"She _is_ your best friend." Dipper corrected and squeezed Mabel's shoulder. "I'll make sure Pacifica forgives you when I talk to her. It seems that's not going to be anytime soon, though." He smiled wryly.

"Hmm…" Mabel perked up and began racking her brains for a solution to the situation she had accidentally caused. "Preston doesn't want you anywhere near the manor, right?"

"No. Pacifica and I always talk on the phone about where we are going to hang out." Dipper tossed his now useless phone on the table.

"Can't you simply sneak in the manor at night?" Mabel suggested.

"There are butlers patrolling the ground story and Pacifica sleeps in the second story." Dipper discarded the idea since he had already thought about that.

"So what?" Mabel raised an eyebrow and Dipper glanced at her in confusion. Then he noticed what she had in her hand.

"Oh! That could work."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

It was midnight and Pacifica was lying in her bed. The night was hot, so her sleepwear was a simple purple nightgown. The heiress was mad and her anger prevented her from sleeping. She couldn't believe how much trouble Mabel was causing to her sexual life. Pacifica loved Mabel as her best friend but she didn't like one bit what the brunette understood by 'privacy'. She sighed, having no clue about how to face the situation since the last thing she wanted was to cut ties with Mabel, but Pacifica couldn't keep looking warily at the door whenever she wanted to have some fun with Dipper.

The sound of pebbles hitting her balcony window broke her train of thought. Pacifica smiled wryly. She knew perfectly well who it was. She got up from bed and opened her balcony, leaning over the stone railing.

"Pacifica!" Dipper whispered from a bush to get her attention.

"Dipper! What are you doing here!?" She hissed and looked warily at the garden, trying to spot a butler that might see them. The garden was empty, much to her relief.

"I need to talk to you!" He left the bush and stood below the balcony.

"Why didn't you call me on the phone!? If my father catches you there he is going to kick you out and then ground me!" Pacifica said as her face frowned in concern.

"You declined my calls and then turned the phone off! I've been phoning you all day!" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"I declined your calls because my father was talking to me at the moment but I didn't turn it off! Although… wait." Pacifica disappeared inside her room and came back soon afterwards. "My phone ran out of battery." She smiled sheepishly.

"I guess that explains it. Can I come in?" He suggested.

Pacifica's eyes widened and checked the windows in the ground floor.

"Of course not! My parents are still awake! I can't sneak you through the door!"

"Oh, I had another idea in mind." He smiled slyly. "Get back inside and step away from the balcony."

Pacifica raised an eyebrow in puzzlement but did as told. There was a gas bang and a hook flew into the room, hitting a picture frame on a cabinet and shoving it to the floor with the sound of a breaking glass. Then the hook recoiled until it got stuck in the railing. Pacifica stared in complete surprise with both eyebrows risen and a gaping mouth at how Dipper climbed soon afterwards over the railing. He fell clumsily to the floor and stood up immediately with a nervous chuckle.

"Did I break something with the grappling hook?" He asked and noticed the picture frame on the floor. "Sorry, I was aiming blindly."

"Where did you get that thing?" Pacifica looked curiously at the device.

"It's Mabel's. That's why I came here." Dipper grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "You've to talk to her."

Pacifica groaned with a frown and tried to get rid of his hands but Dipper didn't let her.

"Dipper, your sister overdid it this time. I mean, she saw… everything." She flushed.

"Don't remind me of that." Dipper flushed too. "But Mabel was only joking, Pacifica, and you know that." He insisted, yet Pacifica's frown didn't subside. "C'mon, she is your best friend! Besides, she is very sorry."

"Hmm… how much?" She asked playfully as her frown softened.

"A great deal. Just check your phone and you'll see." Dipper smiled and released her hands.

Pacifica walked around her bed and bent over to pick up her phone from the floor where she was recharging it. The wire was too short for the phone to stay on the nightstand with the power socket being so close to the floor on the wall. Dipper was left breathless and his eyes bulged out at the sight of his girlfriend bending over due to what she was wearing under the nightgown, or rather what she wasn't wearing. The heiress turned on the phone and saw five missed calls from Dipper and over twenty from Mabel. She sat on the bed and dialed the brunette's number.

The phone was picked up almost instantly.

"Pacifica? I'm so sorry for what happened this afternoon! I thought we were having fun and—" Mabel began to babble.

"Mabel, it's alright. Dipper already talked to me." Pacifica interrupted her and smiled warmly. Even thought it was past midnight, Mabel had picked up the phone on the spot and she didn't sound drowsy at all. Pacifica guessed she had been up the whole time. The heiress knew then that Mabel had to be truly sorry.

"So… you are not mad at me anymore?" Mabel asked in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, I'm still mad at you, but I'll forgive you if we go shopping next Monday."

"Then we'll go shopping next Monday and Tuesday!" Mabel chirped happily on the phone.

"Sounds great. I also wanted to ask you regarding next weekend. Do you think Dipper and I could make use of the Shack every Saturday for—Ahhh."

Pacifica's voice was interrupted when she felt a hand caressing her belly from behind, another hand stroking her inner thigh and a mouth pressed onto her neck all at the same time.

"Your nightgown is beautiful. Wanna take it where we left it?" Dipper whispered into the ear where she didn't have the phone. Then he traced the hand he had on her inner thigh between her legs and began petting her softly while his mouth engulfed and nibbled her earlobe.

"Oh, gosh… Yes…" Pacifica moaned and pressed Dipper's hand on her groin.

"Um… Pacifica?" Mabel asked on the phone. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm… Ah! G-great. What was I saying?" She said absently while her shaking hand opened the drawer in her nightstand and took the box of wrappers, handing it to Dipper. He removed his hands from her groin to get ready and Pacifica focused back on the conversation.

"Something about Saturdays."

"Oh, right. So, I was thinking Dipper and I could use some privacy at the Shack every Saturday to…" She felt how Dipper grabbed her hand and drew it behind her. Pacifica grasped something hard and throbbing, and her eyes bulged out. "Whoa, it's rock hard… I mean, we… We need the Shack to have sex!" She finally blurted out.

"Oh! Um… Sure! I'll call Bruce and move our dates from Thursdays to Saturdays to leave you alone." Mabel giggled on the other end of the line. "Is my brother there? What are you two doing?" She asked teasingly.

"Gotta go! Bye!" Pacifica hung up the phone and turned to Dipper. "Couldn't you wait a few seconds?" She snapped angrily but flushed at the sight of her naked boyfriend.

"Didn't you like it?" He asked playfully.

"Didn't I? Lie back and get ready to enjoy." Pacifica removed her nightgown and revealed how she was completely naked under it.

Dipper smiled nervously and prepared for what was about to happen, but then Pacifica took a bra from a drawer and put it on.

"Why did you do that?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Because you broke the rules regarding my breasts this afternoon." She shrugged. "You can take it or leave it."

"I-take-it!" Dipper squeaked and pulled her on top of him, earning a yelp and a giggle from the heiress.

They began fast and zealously, but slowed down the pace soon afterwards. Every time they heard a butler walking through the corridor they had to stop from, just in case they were being too frisky and gave away that Dipper was in there. Their movement was eventually reduced to teasingly slow and Pacifica whimpered. She was concerned at the idea of being caught, but she also really needed to cum, something she wouldn't achieve going that slow. The heiress brought Dipper into a kiss to muffle their moans and rushed the last bit she needed to reach orgasm. They parted for breathing the very moment the tingling in Pacifica's groin became unbearable, and she buried her face into his shoulder to moan her orgasmic pleasure and the aftershocks that came afterwards when it became Dipper's turn.

Pacifica collapsed panting on top of him with no intention to move until their afterglow passed. She felt too good to even try. The heiress displayed a satisfied smile and began landing light kisses on Dipper's neck to show her affection. Dipper wrapped his arms around her back and returned the caresses with soft strokes of her overly sensitive skin. He tried to push her off himself gently so that he could dispose of the filled up condom, but Pacifica groaned and tightened her grip around his neck.

"Just a little more." She whispered and cupped his face, tracing a kissing line along his jaw line.

Dipper smiled and caressed her back with his hands, cupping her buttcheeks and stroking her thighs afterwards. Pacifica felt goosebumps all over her body and shuddered, her skin being oversensitive after her orgasm. She wanted intensify the sensation and knocked on his lips with her tongue. The heiress didn't want to invade his mouth, she only wanted to play. Dipper stuck out his tongue and both muscles bumped, tangled and flicked against each other outside their mouths. Then, he returned his caresses from her thighs to her back, brushing the strap of her bra repeatedly and giving her a pleading look. Pacifica retrieved her tongue and shook her head, since she was still upset regarding that topic. She got off him and Dipper removed and tied up the condom while Pacifica lay beside him in bed.

Pacifica stared at him in amazement while Dipper idly stroked his penis up and down. He wasn't trying to show off or anything; he was only addressing a small post-ejaculatory itch, but Pacifica couldn't help but fluster terribly at the sight of Dipper playing with himself. He was, after all, visibly ready for another go despite having just ejaculated a few seconds ago.

"So… Dongper—I mean, Dipenis—Dipper! Um…" Pacifica began to fidget with a square wrapper as a slight blush appeared on her face.

The sound in the corridors had stopped long ago and everyone except the two of them was probably asleep, but Pacifica was hesitant to ask him to stay since, the longer they played with each other, the later Dipper would have to leave to his house. Pacifica didn't want her boyfriend walking through the empty streets so late at night, just in case. The heiress however couldn't remove her eyes from his more than evident arousal either.

"Again?" Dipper asked with an awkward smile. He hadn't been satisfied either with the slow and interrupted lovemaking session.

"Yup. Just once more. I wanna try something different this time." Pacifica gave him the square wrapper and traced her hands along the muscles of his arms.

Dipper had developed over the years some fairly toned muscles. He wasn't anywhere near how Stan had been at his age, let alone a football player, but Pacifica knew Dipper had worked very hard for that body and she couldn't be any happier about her boyfriend's physical appearance. She poked his soft belly playfully since it was the only part of his body he had never managed to workout. Dipper chuckled and pushed her hands away. Then, Pacifica licked her lips in anticipation.

"A-alright." Dipper's voice cracked and put on their protection. The sight of Pacifica licking her lips gave him a good idea of what was going to happen now and where her mouth was going to go. Their protection was chocolate flavored after all.

However, his hopes plummeted to the floor when Pacifica straddled him. She dived all the way into his lips and Dipper couldn't help but shrug, deciding to enjoy what he could get. He rested his hands on her hips and they began to move in a special rhythm with each other. Dipper pondered what Pacifica had meant by 'different' since they were doing pretty much the exact thing they had done ten minutes ago. When they got the right pace, Pacifica parted the kiss and arched her back to moan loudly in pleasure.

"Shh! Princess! We are not alone in the manor this time!" Dipper hushed her and slowed the pace.

"I don't care. The walls are thick and my parents sleep in the other wing of the building." She attempted to speed up the pace.

Dipper didn't feel very convinced and held her by the hips to slow her down. Pacifica frowned and decided that the time to use her secret weapon had come. Something she had been saving until she felt ready since, by what she remembered from her dream when she was twelve, it would be a pretty strong experience. She wanted to meet _Wild Dipper_. The heiress leaned over the crook of Dipper's neck and bit down on his flesh there. It was neither a soft nibble nor a suck. She sank her teeth in his skin and held his flesh trapped.

Dipper's eyes bulged out and gave a loud moan, rolling with her and placing himself on top. Pacifica looked at him and gulped, thinking she might regret her decision. Where Dipper's eyes were always warm and full of tender, there was now a predatory look in them. Dipper sped up the pace so fast she gasped. He thrust his mouth onto her neck and gave her a hickey, and then he grabbed her bra and tore it off her body. Gluing his eyes on her exposed breasts, Dipper reached for the exposed forbidden flesh and began squeezing, pinching and rubbing it repeatedly in circles. Pacifica's eyes bulged out and she was about to protest about her destroyed underwear and his rough touch on her breasts, but was feeling all but discomfort. She jerked her head back and screamed in complete pleasure.

"Oh my gosh, Pacifica!" Dipper was snapped out of his lustful trance by her scream and removed his hands from her breasts on the spot. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't stop, you idiot!" Pacifica wrapped her legs around his waist to grapple onto him, grabbed his hands and forced them back on her breasts. "Do that again! Now!" She demanded, her eyes sparkling lustfully.

Dipper hesitated, since what was happening at the moment collided entirely with how Pacifica usually behaved, and he tried to remove his hands from her breasts. She felt his hesitation, prompted herself on her elbows and bit him on the exact same the same spot. Dipper gave an animal growl and resumed his previous hardcore sex. Pacifica threw her head back and opened her mouth to voice her pleasure wildly. She noted mentally to remove the rule regarding her chest and to add a new one which demanded Dipper to do this to her breasts every time he topped.

Pacifica couldn't hold herself any longer and she graced his back as their mind-blowing orgasm hit them both, but Dipper kept pounding her like a stallion for half a minute longer. Then, his energy drained and his condom full, he got off Pacifica and collapsed on his back beside her, panting heavily since he had done practically all the movement. On the other hand, Pacifica was left gawking stupidly at the ceiling. Her legs, which were still spread wide and raised in the air, were twitching now and then with every aftershock of the strong experience. She knew her body was going to be too sore to sit on a chair tomorrow after this, but she didn't care one bit at the moment.

"Wow…" Was all she managed to say.

"Yeah." Dipper agreed.

"You… you totally ravaged me! I-I can't feel my legs!" Pacifica looked at herself in amusement. "Ah—Ouch! Now I feel them."

Dipper chuckled weakly even though he hadn't actually heard her. His mind was too busy analyzing what had just happened. The heiress grabbed the box of condoms and fished out another wrapper, all while staring at Dipper with a smile full of malice.

"Why are you looking at me as if I were a piece of meat?" Dipper felt slightly threatened.

Pacifica didn't answer. Instead, she opened the wrapper with her teeth while pulling the filled condom off Dipper's penis brusquely and tossing it away without much regard about tying it up or where it landed. Dipper gasped and tried to protect his overly-sensitive post-ejaculatory penis, but Pacifica was relentless and forced a new condom down his increasing arousal. Then, she pounced on him and bit down on the other crook of his neck to trigger his libido once more.

Dipper groaned loudly and entered his lustful trance. Having Pacifica's body on full display and completely within reach on top of him, Dipper bit down on her lower lip to give Pacifica some of her own medicine while his left hand grabbed one of her bouncing breasts and his right hand went between her legs to drive her crazy, causing her to shriek in joy with every thrust of their bodies. Once he was done, Pacifica gave a long sigh of satisfaction and got off him to collapse on the bed, leaving an absolutely worn Dipper lying on his back.

"Ouch." He rubbed his neck with his hands. His hips ached and he wished he had that bag of ice now.

"That… was… amazing." Pacifica panted heavily on the bed and turned to look at him. Dipper was rubbing the bite marks on his neck and glaring at her. "Um… Sorry about the neck, Dipper." She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, am I Dipper now? I thought I was just a piece of meat a few seconds ago!" Dipper commented slightly upset and removed the overfilled condom, tying it up and tossing it away.

"C'mon, Dipper. Don't say that." Pacifica giggled and snuggled up closer, draping one arm over his chest. "I love you."

"You only say that after sex." Dipper teased, squeezing the hand on his chest. "But I love you too."

Pacifica smiled warmly and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Let's do that thing I love so much." She whispered and landed a light kiss on the hickey.

"No! Pacifica, please!" Dipper wiggled away reflexively. "Don't bite me again! I-I seriously need to rest for a little!"

"I meant the cuddling up." She snickered at her boyfriend's overreaction.

"Oh! Yeah, I can do that." He sighed in relief.

Dipper rolled onto his side and opened his arms wide, allowing her to nestle up and hug his chest tightly. He gave a happy sigh and reciprocated the embrace, rocking her gently in his arms. Pacifica buried her face into his chest and smiled broadly, landing a light peck on his breast bone. Then they moved apart just enough to stare into each other's eyes and Dipper began stroking her cheek lovingly. Ever since that day four years ago when they had almost lost each other forever, the couple tried to embrace like that at least once a day. Dipper tucked a finger under her chin and moved his head closer to peck her lips. Pacifica smiled and kissed him very softly, reaching with a hand up to squeeze his chest. Once she was satisfied with the received love, Pacifica parted from the kiss and buried her face into his chest once more while Dipper stroked her hair idly.

"It's true. I say it mostly after sex, but you know I mean it, right? I love you." She whispered and rubbed her face on his chest.

"I wouldn't say I love you too if I didn't know you meant it." Dipper pecked her scalp. He moved his caresses from her hair to her sides, noticing how she was beginning to shiver in the chill of the night. She was sweaty after all.

Pacifica smiled broadly at his caresses and decided to give him some one-sided pleasure. However, when she traced her hands down his happy trail and groped him, the heiress found nothing but flaccidness. She looked at him quizzically and Dipper smiled apologetically.

"Between the two times at the Shack and these last three, you have totally drained me." He explained and pulled away her hands from his groin.

"We only did it once at the Shack." Pacifica corrected him.

"Yes, right. I… mixed the numbers." He chuckled nervously, unwilling to admit he had rubbed one out after Pacifica left halfway through their sex to chase Mabel.

"Well, try not to 'mix the numbers' too much when you are alone in the bathroom, or I'll put to the test the idea of a few weeks of abstinence to keep you in line." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a knowing smile.

"Uh… Alright." Dipper scratched the side of his head, not very sure what to think about it.

"You are such a dork." She giggled and rolled onto her other side. "Hug me, Dipper. I'm cold."

Dipper pulled the covers over their naked bodies and then wrapped his arms around her belly, tracing circles on her skin with his fingers. Pacifica nestled her back on his chest and intertwined her legs with his, giving a happy sigh as she began feeling warm again.

"I wanna do this every night." She raised one of Dipper's hands to her face and used it as a pillow.

"The cuddling up, or the wild sex?" Dipper pecked her shoulder and pressed his warm feet against her cold ones.

"Hmm… How about more cuddling, more normal sex and less wild sex? I'd like to sit on a chair without wincing someday in the future." She chuckled.

"Sounds good to me." He buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply. "Maybe I could come back here like… every night?" He suggested and squeezed her between his arms.

"Oh, um… Sure. Why not? It's a good solution until we live together." Pacifica shrugged and noted mentally to buy a bigger condom box, since they had already used four condoms in their first day.

"I'm not really that eager to living together." Dipper said plainly and Pacifica turned to look at him. "What? Do you know how to cook? Because I don't, and diet full of sandwiches doesn't sound very appealing. Unless you want Mabel to come and cook for us every day." He joked.

"Well, I can only say one thing to that." She made a dramatic pause. "Not it!" Pacifica chirped all of the sudden.

"Not—Aw man. Why? You already know how to cook spaghetti! That's one dish more than what I can do already!" He complained.

"Dipper, I'm a disaster in the kitchen. It always takes me like five attempts to make a plate so, unless you want to buy five times the normal amount of food, I shouldn't be the one who cooks in the house." She countered matter-of-factly.

"Hmm… Good point." He agreed. "I'll ask Mabel tomorrow to show me the basics."

Dipper preferred learning how to cook over carrying two times the amount of food bags, let alone five. He pecked her scalp lovingly and parted from the embrace, sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Pacifica turned around to look at him.

"I'm leaving home. It's three in the morning." Dipper pointed at the clock on her nightstand.

"But… No way, Dipper. It's too late in the night. It might be dangerous." Pacifica grabbed his hand and prevented him from leaving.

"C'mon, Pacifica." He snickered. "Gravity Falls is a small sleepy town! Who is going to be up at this hour in the street, let alone in the forest?"

"Please." She pleaded with a worried look.

"Alright." He sighed. "But I'm leaving at dawn. We don't want your father to find out I've been here." Dipper set the alarm on his phone.

"He would definitely begin cleaning his hunting rifle whenever you showed up at the manor if he found out." Pacifica giggled at first but stopped immediately when Dipper paled. "It was a joke, Dork."

"Oh! I knew that." He chuckled nervously but the image of his head right next to the multiple hunting trophies Preston had hanging from the walls didn't leave his mind.

"Suuuure. C'mere" She patted a spot on the mattress behind herself.

Dipper got inside the covers and snuggled Pacifica's back, wrapping his arms around her belly into a tight embrace. The heiress turned her head a little and Dipper gave her a good night kiss on her cheek. She giggled happily and sank into his arms, enjoying the amount of physical contact between their naked bodies. Dipper began tracing his fingers idly along her belly as he fell into a doze, ready to sleep the few hours left until dawn. However, his caresses and the sudden amount of physical contact had awakened a need inside Pacifica's mind.

"Dipper…" She whispered.

"Mhmhmm?" He replied drowsily without opening his eyes.

"Can we… do it one last time before going to sleep?"

"Oh. Uh… Let me check." He removed one hand from her belly and Pacifica felt him reaching down to his groin. "I… don't think so. At least not yet. Sorry." He returned his hand to her belly, feeling a little embarrassed about his stamina.

"It's alright." She stroked his arms on her belly, but gave a sigh with some let-down.

Dipper saw her disappointment and bit his lower lip. He made up his mind and began kissing her neck softly. Pacifica shuddered and reached over her shoulder to stroke his cheek. Dipper smiled and began fondling her softly. One of his hands drew towards her ample shapely breast and cupped it warily, expecting for Pacifica to push him off. When she didn't complain, he gained confidence and reached with his other hand for the other breast. He began petting, next squeezing and finally pinching and twisting her nipples. Pacifica gasped and arched her back in pleasure, accidentally bumping him in the groin with her butt. Dipper's eyes bulged out and looked down in between their bodies in surprise. He didn't know if it had been her breasts or her butt, but it had awakened him.

"What happened?" Pacifica felt how he had stopped all of the sudden.

"Pass me a condom." Dipper asked in a cracked voice.

"Yes!" Pacifica pumped her fist and thanked her own chest for the apparent effect it had on her boyfriend. She took the last wrapper of a row and opened it with her teeth, but she accidentally broke the latex. The heiress groaned and picked up a new row of five wrappers, separating one and opening it with her nails this time.

Many rooms away from where the couple was having their fun, Preston woke up in his bed. He went for the glass of water he kept on his nightstand to satisfy his dried throat, but the glass was empty. He had probably drunk the water earlier. The Northwest patriarch stood up with the glass in his hand and went to the kitchen. On the way there, he passed through the corridor where Pacifica's bedroom was.

The heiress had been partially right regarding how thick the walls were. She was pressing Dipper's face in between her breast and moaning loudly at how he ran his tongue along her breast bone, but from the other end of the corridor no sound could be heard. They were lucky the first time, since Dipper stopped his vampiric attacks and kissed her, muffling the moaning. Preston passed by his daughter's bedroom door without hearing a sound and filled his glass with water at the kitchen. However, on the way back, the situation was completely different. Dipper had her breast in his mouth and Pacifica was already with her head thrown back and about to reach orgasm, the very time Preston walked by her door. He heard the moaning pretty clearly now.

"Pacifica? Is there something wrong?" He tried to open her door, thinking that his daughter could be having a nightmare. When he noticed that the door was locked from inside, the Northwest patriarch considered an alternate possibility to her moans and he frowned. Preston released the doorknob and hurried to get the spare key.

Back at the room, Dipper's gaping mouth released her breast and it bounced slightly on Pacifica's motionless chest. The couple had perfectly seen the doorknob moving and heard her father's voice. Both their faces contorted in horror as they forgot about their almost achieved orgasm and parted immediately. Dipper jumped out of the bed and sought the grappling hook while Pacifica began gathering his clothes so that he could leave.

"Where is the grappling hook? Where is it!?" Dipper walked throughout the room searching desperately for his escaping tool.

They heard a squash sound and Pacifica looked down at it. The filled condom she had forced out of Dipper without tying it up close to an hour ago had landed on top of her discarded purple nightgown and Dipper had just accidentally stepped on it in his urgency to find the grappling hook, spraying its contents all over her nightwear.

"Really?" She looked with an annoyed expression at how her purple designer gown had now a big white stain. "I can't put that on anymore!"

"WHERE IS THE GRAPPLING HOOK!?" Dipper seized Pacifica by the shoulders and shook her up.

"I don't know! I don't know! Hide in the bathroom!" She pushed him away and looked for something to put on to hide her nudity.

"I can't hide in the bathroom! He'll search there!" Dipper continued looking for the grappling hook desperately.

Pacifica opened a drawer, took her spare sleepwear and left it on the bed. She went to open another drawer to grab some panties, but then she saw Dipper lifting the mattress to look under it.

"Wait, wait!" She yelled but it was too late. Her clean sleepwear fell from her bed on top of her previously stained sleepwear. "Dipper! That was my last sleepwear! You have stained in your dippingsauce all of my sleepwear!"

"Pacifica! I need to get out of here before your father hangs my head on a wall!" Dipper yelled back desperately.

"Ugh! Take this!" Pacifica threw at him his shorts and boxers while she put on her panties and Dipper's red flannel shirt to cover her nudity.

They heard someone coming through the corridor and they grew desperate. Dipper was now beyond the point of caring about the grappling hook and opened the balcony to climb on the stone handrail with his clothes in his hands.

"What do you think you are you doing!?" Pacifica yelled as her eyes widened in horror.

Dipper took a deep breath.

 _'Second story height. Just jump and roll like the manotaurs taught you.'_ He psyched up himself.

Dipper jumped and, instead of rolling, he fell into a bush face first.

"Nailed it." He grunted and stood up naked, bruised, with his penis still wearing a condom and swaying between his thighs while he ran naked through the gardens.

The heiress looked slightly amused at the scene in the distance. She quickly remembered what she had been doing when she heard a key trying to open her door. Pacifica kicked her stained sleepwear under her bed, took all the condoms and hid them under the bed sheets, hid the box of wrappers inside her nightstand drawer and finally jumped inside of her bed. Just a second after that, Preston opened the door.

"Pacifica?" He asked, poking his head around the door.

"Mhm?" She tried to sound drowsy.

"I heard something earlier." Preston scanned the room with his eyes.

"I am all alone here, dad." Pacifica stretched herself in bed as if she had just woken up.

"Since when do you have that flannel shirt?" He raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"This? Dipper gifted it to me last week." She shrugged to sound convincing.

"Did he, now?"

Preston was completely sleepy and he would have left the matter there, but he had also been young and there was a clear hormonal scent in the room that betrayed what his daughter was telling him. He stepped into the room and began looking for a teen to kick out of the manor. Preston had a quick look inside her locker, then her bathroom. Pacifica was inwardly begging for him not to look under the bed. Preston walked out to the balcony and, when he came back, he saw it. A pair of boy's shoes next to the bed. He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his noise.

"Are you sure nobody else was here?" Preston repeated his question.

"Yes."

"But, if someone had been here, he would have used protection, right?" He looked at her daughter with a frown.

"I guess…" Pacifica flushed the darkest possible shade of red, clueless about whether it was a tricky question or a concerned question.

"You don't sound very convinced." He raised an eyebrow.

Pacifica lowered her head as her ears also flushed in the same color. Her eyes darted nervously towards her nightstand and Preston noticed that. He walked up to it and opened he first drawer.

"Wait, wait! Don't touch that!" Pacifica shrieked but it was too late.

Preston's jaw fell open when he picked up the condom box.

"That's… for a school project." She lied.

"Why does the box say fifteen but there are only nine inside!?" He asked with his eyes bulging out when he read the _'Now chocolate flavored for your oral pleasure!'_ tag on the side of the box.

"Because… Um… See!? We used a lot of protection! You have nothing to worry about!" Pacifica tittered, but a glare from her father silenced her.

"You are grounded for a month, young lady. Go to sleep now. Tomorrow you'll talk with your mother about this and I'll put a lock in this balcony." He left the box back inside her nightstand, thinking that it would be better to leave it with her daughter than to take it away from her. "And forget about future sleepovers." He walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind.

Pacifica sighed and slumped on her bed, covering her face with her hands.

The next night, she felt lonely and bored in bed. However, the next weekend she finally gave use to the rest of the condom box.

And that's how Dipper learned how to pick locks in the dark.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **[Chapter 5: A Most Forgettable Party]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

The next year they finished high school and the three of them were very happy about it. Dipper had spectacular grades and applied for his dream college to study photography and media production. Pacifica had great grades and, besides her extra studies in business management and languages her father had imparted on her, she applied for her dream college to study fashion design. In contrast, Mabel had passed high school with regular grades. The three of them accorded to have a small private party at the Shack to celebrate it. Each of the teens had to bring some food without telling the others. Dipper brought two smoking pizzas, Mabel two bottles of soda and snacks and Pacifica was hiding something in a bag she had taken from the manor and was unwilling to show until later in the night.

"What's Tom going to bring?" Dipper directed the question towards his sister while slicing the pizzas with kitchen scissors. For once, he liked Mabel's boyfriend and was eager to meet him.

"Huh?" Mabel had been absently filling plastic cups with soda. "Oh! I don't know."

"Should we wait for him? These will get cold pretty quick in this hovel." Pacifica pointed at the cracks in the wooden walls while licking her lips in anticipation at the smoking pizzas.

"Call him on the phone and ask him when he's going to arrive. I wouldn't want to reheat these in the microwave." Dipper hummed appreciatively at the smell coming from the meal and began licking his lips just like Pacifica was doing.

"Sure, be right back!" Mabel said and left the attic bedroom.

Neither Dipper nor Pacifica noticed she had forgotten the phone on the nightstand.

Dipper finished slicing the two pizzas and Pacifica continued filling the cups in Mabel's place. Dipper then sat on his former bed and Pacifica accompanied him soon afterwards. The three teens were using a box as a food table and both beds as benches. Dipper draped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her lovingly as Pacifica smiled and squeezed his knee with her hand. The couple knew they would be eighteen in two months and they would have to be separated for some time. Dipper's dream school was in the west coast and Pacifica's in the east. This would be their last few months together and they wouldn't see each other until Christmas, then until spring break and then until next summer and so on for a few years, so Dipper and Pacifica tried to make the most of every moment together.

Mabel got back into the bedroom and sat on her bed.

"Tom won't be here on time, so we can get started." She sighed.

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting." Dipper suggested and looked at Pacifica for confirmation. The heiress squeezed his hand and gave Mabel a small smile.

"Yes…" Mabel averted their gazes as her shoulders slumped. However, she recovered almost instantly. "Wanna play a game?"

"I would rather eat one of these." Pacifica grabbed one of the slices of pizza but winced and left it back on the plate. It was still too hot.

"We can play a food game!" The brunette suggested.

"Uh… It doesn't involve sticking things up our noses, right?" Dipper asked warily since he remembered vividly how his sister had spent half a summer a few years ago beating her own record regarding how many gummy-worms she could stick up her nose.

"Of course not! A rolled up pizza slice doesn't fit there!" She giggled and Dipper frowned, since he knew his sister was speaking from experience. Mabel fished out a card deck from her sweater pocket. "How about a card game?"

"I'm in on this!" Pacifica leaned closer and looked expectantly at the brunette. Both girls, unlike Dipper, were skilled at card games. "How do we play?"

"Hmm…" Mabel began to ponder among the multiple ideas that were coming to her mind. "We'll play with the poker rules but with food instead of money. A pizza slice is worth ten dollars, a cookie is three and a cheese ball is one." Mabel began reordering the food so that each of them had the same starting amount.

"And… What do we lose?" Dipper asked, not bothering to ask for the winner instead since he already knew who was going to lose.

"Well… What if the winner asks the losers a question and they have to answer it truthfully?" Mabel suggested.

"Sounds cool. And, I already have my question for you, Dipper." Pacifica said and poked his belly playfully. "I wanna know what you are writing about me in that Journal of yours."

When Dipper began writing his own Journal with the pine tree mark on it a few years ago, he divided it into sections. One third of the book was about the supernatural. Other third was about his family and friends. The last third was solely about Pacifica, and it was ciphered in a way that without the keyword nobody could read the text, and Dipper had a very embarrassing reason behind that, since he wrote _everything_ in his Journal.

"I-I don't wanna play anymore!" He blurted out and Pacifica giggled.

"C'mon Dipper, what do you have to lose? Pacifica finding out something dirty like… I don't know, her measures or a record of weird places where you two have done it?" Mabel raised an eyebrow and her brother flushed. "But imagine what you could win! You can ask whatever you want to both of us!" She cheered.

"Hmm…" Dipper pondered the pros and the cons and finally sighed. "Fine. Shuffle and cut the cards."

Each of them started with five slices of pizza, ten cookies and twenty cheese balls. Pacifica was hungry so she ate a few slices of her starting food, confident about winning some more from either Dipper or Mabel later. The brunette did exactly the same. In contrast, Dipper was focused on avoiding losing and didn't touch his own food. They played a few rounds and food changed hands, although both girls kept eating. Eventually, Dipper ended up having more food than them, but he was losing it quickly at cards. Then, Mabel did a wild bet and placed all her remaining food on her table. Pacifica, her competitive vein kicking in, did the same. Dipper was at the moment beyond the point of caring, so he also placed the rest of his food blindly without looking at his own cards.

"Well, get ready because you guys are going to love my questions!" Mabel waggled her eyebrows and revealed she had a full house.

Pacifica groaned in disappointment and dropped her hand, revealing she had three of a kind.

Dipper was trembling in fear. He didn't know much about poker, but he guessed that beating a full house was not easy. He lifted his cards to have a look at them for the first time and his eyes bulged out.

"Uh… is this good?" He revealed four of a kind and Mabel's cards fell from her hand.

"No way! I can't believe it!" The brunette said in complete surprise.

"Dipper! That totally beats Mabel's hand!" Pacifica shared Mabel's surprise.

"So… did I win?" He scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"You did!" Mabel giggled at her brother's lack of knowledge regarding card games.

Dipper laughed happily and pulled all the remaining food on the table to his side. He then hummed in satisfaction when he swallowed his first slice of pizza that night, since he had refused to eat any of his 'money' while playing. Dipper however noticed how both girls' mouths were watering at the lost food and he decided to share the price with a warm smile. The trio of teens devoured happily the cheese balls, cookies and pizzas until there was only one slice left.

Mabel waggled her eyebrows to her brother and then pointed with her gaze at Pacifica, who was looking greedily at the last slice. Dipper caught the hint and handed it to his girlfriend.

"It's the last one, take it."

"Nah, Dipper. You won the card game. You should take it." Pacifica declined his offer, but her eyes were still glued on the food.

"Alright." Dipper shrugged and ate the last slice, causing Pacifica to stare agape at him.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper." Mabel facepalmed. "You can't be that stupid."

"What?" He asked in complete obliviousness and noticed Pacifica's surprised face. "Oh! You wanted the slice? But you said—"

"You're a dork." Pacifica shook her head and giggled.

Mabel joined the laughter and Dipper couldn't help but flush slightly and laugh too. Since they had already dealt with the food, Mabel removed the box they had been using as table and everyone left their plastic cup of soda on the floor within reach.

The brunette relaxed on her bed and looked expectantly at her brother.

"Well?" She asked and Dipper looked at her quizzically. "The questions, Dipper!"

"Right. Um…" Dipper chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. He hadn't expected to win so he hadn't thought about any questions.

"Pacifica first! She had the lowest hand!" Mabel chirped and lay on her side, ready to memorize the embarrassing moment for the heiress.

Pacifica looked at him pleadingly, hoping that Dipper's question wasn't too compromising. He tapped his chin, pondering a good question and then asked.

"Hmm… Since you have gifted me three different electric razors this last week, do you have any problem with the hair on my… with my hair in general?"

"Um… Well… I like your chest hair because it's kinda manly—" Pacifica began to explain.

"Really? It's so sparse it's barely noticeable!" Mabel interrupted her with a surprised face.

"To each their own." Pacifica glared at the brunette and continued. "I also think that the trace of hair going down your belly is pretty hot…" A snicker and a nod from Mabel confirmed her agreement with Pacifica's opinion. "…but I'd like you to shave the stubble on your chin. It always gives me a serious itchy rash."

"I don't see anything on your face." Mabel commented in puzzlement at the lack of said rash on Pacifica's face.

"No, the rash is… not there." Pacifica flushed crimson red and crossed her legs.

"Oh!" Dipper's eyes widened and guessed where the rash was. "Well… Sure! I'll shave until my chin is smooth every morning."

Mabel thought about where the rash could be for a few seconds and then squealed in surprise. She sat up and then shoved Dipper playfully.

"You scallywag! Those lips aren't for kissing!" She burst into giggles and her brother flushed.

"How so?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow. "You have never done that with Tom or other of your previous boyfriends?"

Dipper saw where the conversation was heading and nudged Pacifica to stop, but she pushed his hand off.

"Of course I have done that before, but it never caused me a rash! What were you two doing for Dipper to kiss you so hard?" Mabel bounced on her bed in excitement at the gossiping.

"Actually, it was kinda complicated. You see, I've a little vertigo so when Dipper stood up with my thighs on his shoulders and I was left hanging upside down, I may have pressed too hard his—" Pacifica began explaining her thoughts on why Dipper had kissed her so aggressively, when she was interrupted.

"Don't tell her that!" Dipper squeaked as his eyes widened in horror.

"Wow. Don't be ashamed, bro-bro! I don't know many people who can do the _'Strong man's exclusive'_ posture!" Mabel's eyebrows rose in surprise and gaped at her brother in slight amusement. "I myself have done it only twice for example!" She shrugged and caused Dipper's eyes to bulge out.

"I didn't need to know that!" He groaned in frustration and buried his face in his hands, trying his best not to picture his twin sister doing what Pacifica and he did the last weekend.

"Fiiiine. Mabel and I won't talk about that anymore. Don't get upset." Pacifica giggled and patted his back, but she also made a gesture to Mabel letting her know that they would talk about the details later in private and the brunette replied with an OK gesture discreetly.

Whenever they had a chance for gossiping, Pacifica talked about Dipper and Mabel talked about her current boyfriend. They discussed and compared experiences, reactions and positions. Later, they put them to the test with their partner, achieving great success most of the times, but they never told them where the sudden sexual creativity came from. Pacifica was more than certain that Dipper wouldn't like to know that most of the things she did to him and he almost begged her to repeat actually came from Mabel's own experiences.

"C'mon, Dipper! It was a compliment!" The cheerful brunette tried to poke Dipper's face through the gaps between his fingers. Dipper ended up chuckling and pushing her hand off, removing his own hands from his face.

"Alright. It's your turn now, Mabel." Dipper smiled mischievously and his sister feigned a gasp of fright. He giggled once more and began to ponder what he might not know of his twin sister. He didn't have to think much. "You know I'm going to the west coast and Pacifica is going to the east one so… who are you gonna accompany to college?" He raised an eyebrow and pointed at himself discreetly.

Mabel's eyes widened and hid her hands in her pockets as she began fidgeting with whatever she found in them in anxiety. The brunette was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted.

"Bah, that's a very stupid question, Dipper." Pacifica waved her hand. "Mabel's is obviously coming with me to the fashion college and learn clothing design." She shrugged. "I'll do dresses and she'll do sweaters."

"Why? There is a very good culinary college right next to mine and Mabel loves cooking." He supported his own point.

The couple first glanced at each other and then stared at the brunette expectantly. Both Dipper and Pacifica wanted the same thing: Someone to go with them to college as they would be alone and miles apart from each other. Since Mabel loved all the arts and crafts related subjects, they hoped the cheerful girl would accompany at least one of them.

Mabel sighed and pulled her hands out of her pockets, playing with her thumbs nervously.

"I'm… not going to the west coast…"

"Woohoo! Girls club!" Pacifica pumped her fist jubilantly and Dipper's shoulders slumped.

"…and I'm not going to the east coast either." She concluded and lowered her head.

Pacifica looked at her quizzically and then she shared a look with Dipper. His grades were spectacular, her grades were great, but Mabel's were very regular. They nodded to each other and decided to help the brunette.

"Oh… Is it because of your grades? We could phone Ford. I'm sure a letter of recommendation from someone with twelve PhDs can help." Dipper tried to cheer his sister.

"No, Dipper it's—"

"What we need is the proper influence. Let my father do some phone calls and he'll get you into your dream college." Pacifica reassured and patted Mabel's knee from Dipper's former bed. "Where do you want to go?"

"I'm not going to college!" Mabel blurted out and then sat back on her bed.

Pacifica's eyes widened but Dipper was completely dumbfounded.

"Why?" Dipper asked more bluntly than he would have liked while his face frowned in anger. "Is this because of Tom?"

Mabel's shoulders slumped and she clenched her hands to the edge of her bed. Then, her voice came out in a mumble.

"No… Tom and I broke up last week."

Dipper kept his frown but Pacifica reacted differently. She got up from Dipper's bed and sat next to Mabel. The heiress drew her arm over her shoulders and hugged her, kissing her cheek while rocking her in her arms. The brunette smiled faintly but her posture was still depressed.

"I still don't see why you aren't going to college." He looked at his sister with a stern gaze and Pacifica gaped at Dipper's tactless remark.

"Dipper… I don't want to go to college. Studying is not my thing…" She sighed sadly and averted her brother's gaze.

"And what are you going to do then!? Do you know how limited you are nowadays without a Bachelor's degree!?" Dipper snapped and Mabel winced.

"Dipper…" Pacifica said in a warning tone and glared at him, since he wasn't apparently conscious of how he was talking to his sister.

"There is an arts & crafts store here in town." Mabel tried to support her point. "They don't pay much but I'll do cool stuff like crafting key chains, miniatures, small jewelry and they make carpets and sweaters too! They even have a glitter gun and—" She was saying with sparkling eyes of excitement but Dipper interrupted her.

"I can't believe you want to throw your life down the toilet like that." Dipper said all of the sudden and Mabel was left slack-jawed, feeling as if she had been stabbed in the back.

"Dipper!" Pacifica snapped and her eyes widened.

"Why don't you apply for an art college and then work in whatever store you want?" He demanded.

"But… I'll be working now on what I love! That's what matters in the end, isn't it?" Mabel mumbled and sighed sadly.

Mabel knew this day would come eventually. The day when Dipper and her would argue because of their different futures, but she had hoped her brother would be more understanding.

"What matters in the end is whether you have a diploma or not!" Dipper slammed his fist on the nightstand.

Mabel lowered her head and saw no point in continuing the argument. She felt her eyes welling up and sniffed a couple of times to hold back her tears. Every time she breathed her chest ached painfully. The no longer cheerful brunette squeezed Pacifica in search for some solace.

The heiress had had enough of the situation. She couldn't bear seeing her best friend so hurt and she scowled at her boyfriend.

"I can't believe you just said that. You are just like my father used to be." She hissed.

Dipper's eyes widened and felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"Don't compare me to him. Your father is the worst person I've ever known, and I'm not using a bell on Mabel." He hissed back spitefully.

Pacifica gasped and stood up, threatening Dipper with her index finger.

"At least my father can come to his senses when you reason with him. You are just sitting there without listening at your twin sister!"

Dipper stood up too and faced Pacifica.

"Oh, I'm listening to her. She wants to give up her studies and follow her childish hobby. What, you want me to let her do something so stupid?" He replied sarcastically.

"Something so stupid!?" She repeated his words as her eyes widened in disbelief. "I also gave up on my extra studies to follow my hobby! Am I stupid then, you big, dumb idiot?" Pacifica snapped and jabbed Dipper's chest with her finger.

"If I'm such an idiot why are we even dating?" He slapped her hand away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that anymore because we are f—"

"Wait, wait! What are you doing!?" Mabel cried from her bed.

Dipper and Pacifica stopped their argument on the spot and looked at Mabel. She had a stream of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You c-can't do this! You are t-the only couple I ever m-managed to get t-together! If you break up I'll be a t-total failure as m-matchmaker! I c-can't lose that too, I'm already a t-total failure in l-love… I-I…" Her voice was drowned in sobs.

Pacifica was completely dumbfounded at the sight before her. In her eyes, Mabel was the most cheerful person in the world and she had never in her life seen her sobbing before. Pacifica didn't feel mad at Dipper anymore. She didn't even remember why they were arguing in the first place. The heiress looked at Dipper to see his reaction. He was still frowning, but Pacifica knew by the look in his eyes that now the frown was for a complete different reason. She reached for his forearm crossed over his chest and patted it.

"What am I doing…?" Dipper sighed and dropped his arms. "I'm a huge idiot. Slap me on the face and hard." He demanded.

"Only if you call me stupid first." She gave him a faint smile.

"You're snobbishly stupid." Dipper said and braced for a soft slap from his girlfriend's delicate hands.

Pacifica slapped him so hard it resounded on the room.

"Ah—Ouch! How did you do that?" His eyes widened as he rubbed the red handprint on his face.

"I've been squeezing the ball Mabel gave me for the cramps." Pacifica shrugged.

The couple giggled and turned to Mabel. Pacifica grabbed her hands and pulled her up, bringing the sad brunette into a tight embrace. Dipper wrapped his arms around both girls and hugged them too. Mabel gave a mixture of a whimper and a happy sigh and calmed her sobbing after a few sniffs.

"I'm sorry, Mabel. Of course I support you." He reached for her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "How couldn't I do it after all the times you have supported me? You've been always there for me and I… I was hoping you'd come with me through college too but… if that's what you want, then I'll be with you when you tell mom and dad." Dipper sighed and pecked her cheek.

"They had known for a month. In fact, mom told me about the store when I told them." Mabel smiled faintly.

"Oh." Dipper chuckled and realized it was him whom she had been afraid of telling about her decision. "That's… great! I could use a cool keychain to show off or some small jewelry to gift my I-hope-she-still-wants-to-be-girlfriend." He raised his head and looked at Pacifica.

The heiress gave him a distinctive look and he knew what that specific look meant. She wasn't happy about what had just happened between them and they would have to talk seriously about it, but they wouldn't do it with Mabel around. Especially not with Mabel like that. Dipper had a feeling they were going to yell a lot.

"You guys will come back to Gravity Falls every summer break and visit me, right?" Mabel asked and raised her head to look at them.

"Every summer break and Christmas." Dipper reassured with a squeeze, although he didn't look at Pacifica.

"And spring breaks too." The heiress added, even though she didn't look at Dipper.

Mabel noticed the tense ambience and squirmed. The brunette hoped she hadn't accidentally done any unrepairable damage to the relationship.

"You two know how special is what you have, right?" She murmured and lowered her head again.

"Yes." Dipper muttered.

"Of course." Pacifica sighed.

"My brother and my best friend… together for five years now!" Mabel chirped happily and buried her face between them. "In the last five years all I had has been failed romances after failed romances but, every time I saw how happy you two were, I knew there had to be someone out there waiting for me too. But… after so many failed attempts I don't know what to think anymore…" She sighed and squeezed them between her arms.

"C'mon Mabel. Don't be silly." Dipper chuckled and nudged her with his body. "True, I was very lucky—"

"We were very lucky." Pacifica corrected him.

"Right, sorry. We were very lucky to find love so young but… seriously? There are thousands of guys out there who would love to date you! You are bound to like one eventually. It's simple math." He shrugged and smiled at his twin.

"Maybe you're right." Mabel perked up progressively. "There has to be one guy—No, what am I saying? More than one guy out there for me!" She laughed happily and the three teens parted the embrace to look at each other.

"Guys, and also girls." Pacifica nudged Mabel playfully and waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh! Now that you mention it, I'm not sure I ever passed that phase completely." The cheerful brunette cupped her own chin deep in thought at the range of possibilities. She scanned the room absently until her eyes landed on Pacifica. Then she reached for the heiress' breast and cupped it through the dress. "Beep-Boop!" She sounded as she gave it two squeezes.

"Hey!" Pacifica slapped Mabel's hand away and flushed. "What are you doing!?"

"Sorry, sis-sis. I had to check something out." She giggled.

"Really, Mabel?" Dipper raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"Yup! No wonders you want to land your hands there at all times, bro-bro." The brunette cupped her own chest for comparison. "They're like… two times bigger than mine!" She giggled.

Dipper made a clear picture in his mind of Mabel's naked breasts then and covered his face with his hands.

"Again with the stuff I don't want to picture in my mind…" He groaned.

"It's good to see you are back being weird and fun, sister." Pacifica chuckled and ignored her boyfriend. She reached for Mabel and hugged her again.

Mabel never denied a hug, let alone one coming from Pacifica. She wrapped her arms around her and let the heiress squeeze her. However, Pacifica kept tightening the grip until the brunette winced.

"Ah—Oh! Paz-Paz, not so hard!" She squeaked.

Pacifica smiled mischievously and whispered into her ear.

"If you go again for my boobs, I'll tell Dipper what you did in _his_ bed with your boyfriend last Christmas, got it?"

"Uh…" Mabel's eyes bulged out and she paled. Dipper wouldn't simply forgive her that. "I—um… sure! I got it!"

"Good." Pacifica parted from the hug and went to squeeze Dipper's shoulder, trying to get him out of 'hand-town'.

Mabel looked at the scene and suddenly chirped.

"Speaking of blackmail! I brought my scrapbooks! Look!" The cheerful brunette reached into her bag and fished out an album. She sat on her bed and patted on it for the couple to accompany her.

Pacifica pulled at Dipper to get him up and he groaned, knowing the more than probable content of the scrapbook. They sat one at each side of Mabel and looked at the scrapbook on her lap. Mabel opened the first page and made an 'Aww' sound. The first section was about their fourteenth birthday. Dipper and Mabel had delayed that year their birthday party and Pacifica had celebrated hers earlier so that the three of them could have it on the same day. All the pictures brought wonderful memories to the trio of teens, but there was one that caught Dipper's attention over the rest.

When the time to cut the cake had come, he had taken a slice and shoved it into Pacifica's face. The picture showed him bursting into giggles, Pacifica displaying a surprised chocolate-covered face and Mabel burying her own face in the cake to gorge herself. Dipper stopped looking at the picture and fixed his eyes on Pacifica.

Mabel turned the page and showed their fifteen years when they stopped having sleepovers and hanged out most afternoons in their house instead. Pacifica smiled at the memories of when Mabel and she dressed up in silly costumes. Then, her eyes landed on a very special picture. The heiress had to admit Mabel knew how to capture a moment with her camera. Dipper and Pacifica appeared curled up in the couch with a blanket over them. She was hugging his chest and resting her face on it, drooling while sleeping. Dipper had her wrapped in his arms and he was giving her a peck on the scalp. Pacifica sighed and remembered how she always fell deeply asleep in his arms with a sensation of protection and bliss. She raised her eyes from the picture and looked at Dipper.

The couple stared into each other's eyes and smiled warmly. He didn't feel like bickering once they had some privacy. Pacifica didn't want to yell at him when Mabel left. They understood one another's feelings on the spot even though they hadn't said anything, because their eyes already said a great deal. Dipper and Pacifica unspokenly agreed not to argue that day. They unspokenly agreed never to argue again. Dipper reached for her hand behind Mabel and Pacifica grabbed it, giving it a squeeze. Then they returned their eyes to the scrapbook.

Mabel turned the page and they reached their sixteens but, when she was about to reach the summer, she made a 'Whoops!' and skipped a page. Pacifica snatched the scrapbook from the brunette's hands to open the page she had skipped.

"Really? You promised you'd get rid of this picture!" Pacifica ripped the page off the scrapbook and grabbed a picture where she was with the bed sheets risen up to her neck and flushing crimson red, and Dipper was next to her with the same bed sheets covering his lower-body as he screamed at the photographer, who was undoubtedly Mabel.

"That didn't count! I had my fingers crossed behind my back!" Mabel giggled.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and crumpled up the embarrassing picture into a ball, throwing it into the trashcan afterwards. On the other hand, Dipper's eyes had been bulging out for some time. He remembered when Mabel had taken that picture and he knew then that the picture had been in his sister's power for almost a year now.

"I can't believe it! You always go back to the sex!" He chuckled and drank all the soda in his plastic cup in one go. "I could use something stronger for tonight." He muttered in a half joking fashion.

"Well… I guess it's time to show you what I brought for the party then." The heiress fished out a wine bottle from her bag and held it out.

Mabel gasped and looked at the couple.

"You guys drink?"

"We don't." Dipper shook his head and looked quizzically at Pacifica. "What's that for?"

"I thought we could give it a try and celebrate we have just finished high school." Pacifica smiled sheepishly, uncertain about how her idea would be received.

Dipper looked at Mabel for confirmation and the brunette shrugged.

"Yeah, why not."

"Alright then." Dipper grabbed the bottle and filled his plastic cup up to the brim. Then he smelled the red wine and recoiled at the sour scent. Dipper wasn't sure he was going to enjoy that.

"What are you doing?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um… I actually don't know." Dipper smiled sheepishly.

"You're crazy if you expect to drink all of that by yourself." She chuckled and took the cup from his hands, diving the contents of Dipper's cup into their three plastic cups. "Pass me the soda." She gestured to Mabel and the brunette handed her the bottle. Pacifica refilled the three cups mixing a third of red wine with soda. Then, she handed the cup back to Dipper.

Dipper smelled his cup again. It now smelled like soda but with a faint sour scent. He took a sip of the drink and coughed, but it didn't taste as bad as he had expected.

"It's… not bad. What do you call this?" He asked curiously.

"My father calls it _tinto de verano_." Pacifica shrugged and took a sip herself. Her nose wrinkled up at the sour taste and she added more soda ease her drink.

"Tinto what thingy?" Mabel asked with a confused expression on her face.

"It's a foreign drink I learned one of those times I went on a trip to Europe with my parents. I think the translation is 'summer red wine' or something like that." Pacifica smiled proudly of her language knowledge and her international experiences.

Mabel took a sip from the drink and frowned. She stuck out her tongue in disgust and fished out a sugar dispenser from her pocket to sweeten her drink. Then, she realized the couple was staring at her very amusedly.

"What? You guys seriously didn't expect me to carry a sugar dispenser in my pockets just in case?" She grinned and Dipper and Pacifica laughed.

Mabel took another sip and this time she hummed appreciatively. She passed the dispenser to Dipper and he added some sugar to his cup. Then he took another sip and his eyes widened. Dipper tilted the cup up and drank it completely.

"This time it tasted much better!" He appreciated the sweet savor.

"Don't drink too much, Dork, or you'll get drunk." The heiress giggled and finished her cup without adding sugar.

"Eh, as long as I don't wake up tomorrow completely naked…" He joked and poured some wine in his cup to later fill it with more soda.

The night was a blur for the three teens. Pacifica had some resistance against alcohol since she usually drank a sip of champagne in her family's feasts. Mabel had her stomach overstuffed in food and the alcohol didn't affect her much. On the other hand, Dipper's tolerance was zero and his stomach was barely filled up, so he was a complete different case.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

"Ugh… my head."

The boy woke up, narrowing his eyes at the sunlight coming through the triangular attic window. His temples were throbbing, his head ached and his mouth tasted terrible. In addition, his back hurt as if he had slept on the floor. He took a survey of his surroundings and realized he had indeed slept on the floor between both beds and that, much to his surprise, he was wearing his boxers only.

"Why did I say that last night?" He facepalmed since the last thing he remembered from last night was a comment about how clothed he would be when he woke up.

"Good morning, Dipper. Nice hat." Mabel giggled from her bed.

Dipper stood up with a moan and sat on the edge of Mabel's bed. He patted his head. It had been years since he had last wore his cap, but he had something on his head now. Two bumps of lacy silk and a strap. Dipper removed his 'hat' and his eyes widened when he realized it was Pacifica's bra. He had a quick glance at his bed where Pacifica was sleeping on her back, but she was fully clothed. The boy directed a very confused look at his sister.

"Yup, it's hers. Pacifica took it off through the neckline of her dress." Mabel explained with an expression of amusement on her face.

"And how did it end on my… Wait, you remember what happened last night?" He asked since in his mind it was all a blur.

"Of course I remember. You got pretty wild and drank half the wine bottle yourself." She pointed at the empty tinted bottle on the floor.

"Great…" He sighed. "Please, tell me I didn't do anything too stupid." He groaned and put on his flannel shirt.

"Well… do you want it in chronological order or in embarrassing order?" Mabel grinned, eager to see her brother's reactions at the comical night.

"Chronological, please. The last thing I remember is adding sugar to the drink." Dipper put on his jeans and lay next to Mabel on her bed, unwilling to wake Pacifica up. The sun was still making his temples throb, so he covered his face with her pillow.

"I stopped drinking when we ran out of sugar, but Pacifica and you kept emptying the bottle." She began explaining. "After the fifth cup you were confused and very… um… affectionate with me." Mabel giggled.

Dipper lifted the pillow from his face and looked at his sister in concern.

"You mean… I touched you or something?" He asked as his jaw fell open.

"No, no. You just said something like _'do that thing to my bottom lip, Princess'_ and kissed me on the neck. I guess you thought I was Pacifica." She pointed at her own neck right over the turtleneck of the sweater.

"Great." Dipper groaned and tried to smother himself with the pillow. "We never tell anyone about that."

"Agreed. You kiss pretty well though." She nudged him playfully.

"Let me rephrase: We never tell anyone about that, and we don't speak of it either. What did we do then?"

"Um…" Mabel rolled onto her back because her arm was beginning to feel numb under her own weight. "Oh, right. Pacifica began to yawn a lot and I was sleepy too, so we seized the beds. There were only two pillows and Pacifica wanted yours to sleep so you asked for her bra in return, saying how big and warm and soft her breasts are and how you would love to—"

"Mabel! Please, spare me those details." Dipper removed the pillow from his face to look at her with a frustrated face.

"Sorry, bro-bro." Mabel giggled.

On the other bed, Pacifica snorted in her sleep and rolled onto her side.

"When you got the bra," Mabel continued. "you stood in the middle of the bedroom and took off all your clothes except for the boxers, and put the bra on your head. Then you said you were a superhero!" Mabel covered her mouth to muffle her snickering.

"What superhero?"

"Booby McTitties." Mabel burst into laughter and Dipper giggled a little.

"What happened next?" He asked now with a sudden interest and an amused expression on his face.

"Pacifica asked you to show her your superpowers and you pounced on her to do some motorboating through her dress." She giggled and flushed slightly.

"Motorboating…?" Dipper raised an eyebrow since he didn't know the slang.

"How to explain it…" Mabel snatched her own pillow from Dipper's hands. "Imagine this is her boobs. You did this." Mabel buried her face into the pillow and rocked her face from side to side very quickly while doing a 'brrrrr' sound with her mouth.

Dipper's eyes bulged out and he looked at Pacifica. She was still snoring slightly.

"I… I'd like to do that again and remember it this time." He admitted and flushed crimson red.

"You wanna give her another rash with the stubble?" She teased her brother and nudged him playfully.

"Now that you mention that, I seriously need to shave more often." Dipper commented, stroking his own jawline. "What happened after that?"

"You went to kiss her in the lips, but I think you were too dizzy by then, because you somehow poked her in the eye with your nose and she pushed you to the floor. Then you fell asleep." Mabel finished the story and pushed her pillow under her head to doze a little.

"Well, I don't know about you…" Dipper rubbed his aching neck and sat on the edge of her bed, pondering where there could be a spare pillow to have some decent sleep. "…but I'm not drinking another drop of alcohol in my whole life."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **[Chapter 6: Two Quite Difficult Propositions]**

 **Warning** **: Suggestive sexual themes.**

* * *

 **:: ::**

The couple was about to be twenty two and they had just finished college. Pacifica suggested that they travelled to Europe and did some sightseeing that summer before their birthday, but Dipper stepped on her plan. He spent every last penny he had been saving in buying a special gift and renting for a week a house in a deserted beach for them to enjoy. Pacifica was slightly mad at first since she would have gladly paid for all the expenses, but they had barely seen each other during the last year of college and she was not about to argue about who had more money to spend. She wanted to enjoy her boyfriend.

Dipper had been thinking the whole last year about his future and he had made up his mind. He wanted to propose to the woman he loved and he did the whole house at the beach plan to do so. Dipper already knew Pacifica like the back of his hand, so he was aware of how much she loved a romantic scene. He had planned a perfect scenario for proposing and a couple of back-up plans just in case. The first night he set his plan in motion.

However, he failed to have in mind a very important factor and it was Pacifica herself.

Dipper set up the table for dinning: A long red tablecloth, a couple of candles to add romanticism and, to top it all, her favorite meal. He had cooked salmon and did some sugary milkshake in a blender. Pacifica smiled broadly at the surprise dinner and they sat in front of each other to begin eating their meals.

His plan was very simple but effective. Dipper had hidden the box with the engagement ring under her napkin and he had made sure to leave the salmon very greasy, hoping that Pacifica would eventually need to use her napkin and then he would rejoice in her surprised face when she saw the box. However, Pacifica was very skilled with the fork and she had no need to use her napkin to clean neither her mouth nor her hands. Dipper smiled, since he had also thought about that. The blender was tricked. Whenever Pacifica would lift it to pour some milkshake on her glass, the handle would detach from the blender and milkshake would spill and stain the tablecloth. Then, Pacifica would apologize and try to clean up the mess with her napkin, hence revealing the box. Dipper thought he had covered all the possibilities, but his plan was failing terribly. Pacifica was only drinking water. She was ignoring the blender and they were already almost done with the meal.

Dipper drummed his fingers on the table and became restless.

"Perhaps you should use your napkin. The fish is a little greasy." He commented nonchalantly.

"Nah. I'll just wash my mouth at the sink when we are finished." The heiress shrugged and continued eating the salmon.

Dipper frowned and began to ponder a different course of action, realizing that his plan was not as infallible as he had deemed. Finding no other alternatives, he went for the blender trick.

"Why don't you try some of my milkshake? I've been perfecting the recipe for the whole last year." Dipper suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Pacifica looked at him curiously with a slight blush on her cheeks, and she left her fork on the table.

"Sure. You didn't have to do the play on words though." She shrugged and got under the tablecloth.

"What play on words?"

Dipper didn't see what his girlfriend was doing under the table due to the long red tablecloth, so he relied on his other senses. He felt how Pacifica unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper.

"Wait, what are you—PACIFICA!" Dipper yelped loudly and clenched to the table as he felt very vividly what she was doing.

Pacifica would like to giggle at her boyfriend's reaction, but at the moment her mouth was filled, her tongue was swirling and flicking repeatedly, and she intended to have her throat swallowing soon all of Dipper's milkshake.

On the other hand, Dipper was doing a tremendous effort to overcome pleasure and grab the square box. He snatched it from the table and, with a shaking hand, he hid it in his flannel shirt pocket, considering that it would not be an appropriate time to propose to her in matrimony. Then, he gave in to pleasure completely, groaning and quivering at every single bob of Pacifica's head. Once she was finished, she poked her head through the tablecloth to have a look at her boyfriend.

"Wow, Dipper! That was a lot and… very quick." She giggled as she wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand.

"Well, I um… You see ah… We haven't seen each other since Christmas and we didn't do anything then so…" He began babbling as his face flushed in embarrassment due to his lack of stamina.

"Don't worry, Dork. It's also been almost a year for me." Pacifica smiled and traced a kissing line down his happy trail, disappearing under the tablecloth again.

"Oh my gosh…" Dipper moaned as he felt her reawakening him very effectively.

"And you recovered even quicker!" She praised him under the table. "Now that you are ready for another round, go get the chocolate syrup and come back naked. I want my dessert." Pacifica concluded sultrily.

Dipper stood up from the chair so quickly that Pacifica hit her head with the table. He rushed to the kitchen, taking off his clothes and pushing the idea of proposing to Pacifica to another moment when they weren't so frisky.

Pacifica giggled as she saw her naked boyfriend running out of the room. She stood up and rubbed the back of her head where she had hit herself, noting mentally never to do that again under a table. Then she examined herself for any collateral damage of their previous activity. Dipper had shot quite a bit after all. Happy after seeing that nothing had landed on her new dress, she went to pour herself some milkshake in a glass to take away the taste from her mouth. Pacifica didn't mind giving her boyfriend a surprise now and then, but she didn't do it precisely for the flavor. However when she lifted the blender, the jar slipped from the handle and fell on the table, spilling the milkshake all over her dress.

"Great. This dress was new!" She groaned and slumped on the chair. She dipped a finger into a puddle on the table and stuck it into her mouth. "I've to give it to him though. This tastes pretty good."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

The next day in the morning Dipper had a back-up plan ready for action. He knew Pacifica was going to wash her hair today after the mess they had done yesterday night with the food. While she was in the shower, he intended to get a few bouquets of roses he had hidden in several drawers and do a trail of red rose petals in front of the bathroom door. Pacifica would get out of the bathroom tossing her long full locks of blonde hair with a golden sheen in that beautiful way she always did, she would follow the trail of red petals and then see him kneeling with a bouquet of red roses in one hand and the engagement ring box in the other. Dipper thought the plan could only be more perfect if she hadn't cut her hair early that year. Pacifica had started her last college year with her usual hip-length blonde hair and had ended it with a bra-strap-length hair, much to Dipper's disappointment since he loved her long blonde mane.

Dipper failed again to consider a very important factor, and it was the bathroom this time.

Pacifica walked next to him in her bathrobe and crossed the bathroom door, closing it behind. Dipper jumped up from the couch and rushed to the drawers where the bouquets were hidden. However, when he was halfway through the room, the bathroom door opened and Pacifica poked her head around it. Dipper staggered in surprise and fell to the floor with a grunt.

"Dipper? Are you alright?" She asked with a mixture of amusement and concern.

"Y-yes! I was just… I actually don't know what I was going to do." He chuckled and stood up, rubbing his head. "Is there something wrong with the bathroom?" He asked, since of the two bathrooms the house had, he hadn't entered in that one yet.

"It's good. Have you seen how big the bathtub is?" Pacifica asked with surprised expression on her face.

"Um… no. How big is it?" Dipper asked absently, waiting desperately for her to get back into the bathroom so that he could begin pulling petals out of roses and spreading them through the floor.

Pacifica measured him with her gaze and then looked back at the bathtub.

"Big enough. Wanna wash my hair and then lather up the rest?" She asked sultrily and let her bathrobe slide to the floor and exposed her full nudity.

Dipper's eyes bulged out and he blew off all the air from his lungs. It had been his fantasy to do that ever since they had shared a bathtub in their swimsuits when they were twelve. Even though his sexual fantasy had arrived ten years later, he was not about to deny it, considering that he now had way more Pacifica to wash. He quickly opened a drawer and tossed the box with the ring inside.

"What was that?" Pacifica saw him.

"The phone." He lied and pushed her gently into the bathroom.

That night Dipper couldn't sleep. The previous afternoon when they had finally left the bathroom, he had done a quick furtive check on the bouquets. Most of the flowers had begun to spoil in the summer heat and he wouldn't be able to repeat the plan tomorrow. He had rented the house for seven days and they were on day three, so he was halfway through the vacation without any progress and running out of plans to propose to her in matrimony. Dipper rolled onto his side and examined her naked back while she slept. Pushing his lust aside, he thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world and he would love to see that every day. Dipper absently placed his hand on Pacifica's naked thigh and stroked her skin very softly, moving his hand towards her side and finally sliding it under her arm to caress her belly. The heiress shuddered in pleasure at the goosebumps on her skin and rolled over to face him.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Dipper apologized and pecked her forehead.

"It's alright." Pacifica yawned and snuggled closer. "Something wrong, Dipper?" She whispered and pressed her breasts against his chest.

Dipper wrapped her in his arms and cuddled her.

"No." He lied. "Why?"

"You usually fall asleep pretty quickly when we spoon together." She saw through the lie and rested her hands on his chest to part from the embrace slightly and stare at him.

Dipper pondered for a good half-truth to tell her so that she didn't spoil the lifetime surprise. Then, he tucked one finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards.

"I was just thinking about how to make you smile tomorrow." He replied warmly.

Pacifica gave a happy sigh and kissed him.

"I'd like something tasty for breakfast."

"Consider it done." He reassured happily, since he had a back-up plan that involved breakfast.

The heiress smiled and buried her face into his chest to land a peck on his breastbone. Dipper cuddled her a little and then began stroking her hair lovingly, waiting for her to fall asleep so that he could think about what to cook for breakfast.

"You can't sleep?" Pacifica asked after a while.

"Huh? No, I'm a little restless." He admitted and stopped stroking her hair.

"I can help." She gave him a smile.

"Are you gonna sing me a lullaby or something like that?" Dipper asked with a slight amusement.

"Maybe later. Now, I had another thing in mind." Pacifica replied sultrily. "Let me give you a hand with that restlessness." She placed her hand on his belly and followed the trail of hair downwards.

"Oh!"

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

The next morning Dipper made sure to wake up way earlier than Pacifica. He put on his jeans and got into the kitchen. After opening all the kitchen cupboards and drawers and having a look inside the fridge, he found that the kitchen was very well supplied. Dipper pondered for a few minutes what to cook for her, and then a memory struck his mind. He still remembered Pacifica's surprised face when she was thirteen and had tasted his mother's apple pie for the first time, and he also knew the recipe. Dipper smiled broadly and began cooking while humming a song happily. However, he was not going to gamble everything on a single card, so he also cooked a few more alternatives.

His plan was rather simple this time. He would bring her breakfast to bed in a tray and propose to her once she was done. Dipper frowned, since it wasn't as good as the previous two ideas, but he was running out of time. It was their third day in the house and they would have to leave the seventh. He was determined to propose to her that morning no matter what. He considered Pacifica would have already run out of libido after yesterday.

Sadly for him, he was all but correct.

Dipper put all the food on a tray and walked back to the bedroom. When he opened the door, Pacifica sat up on bed and rubbed her eyes while yawning. Dipper stopped on his tracks and gulped. The sunlight entering through the windows was framing Pacifica's naked form, her blonde hair cascading over her pale breasts giving her a most entrancing sight. Dipper shook his head to push those thoughts away and placed the tray on the bed next to her.

"Is that for me?" She smiled happily at the idea of breakfast in bed.

"Yup." He reciprocated the smile and began pointing at the items on the tray. "Orange juice, eggs, some bacon, pancakes aaaaaand…" Dipper lifted a napkin which was covering a plate. "Your favorite: Apple pie."

Pacifica squealed in delight and placed the tray on her lap. She went straight away for the apple pie and moaned in pleasure when she swallowed a slice of it.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper. It's just like your mom's! Try it out!" She held out a slice for him.

Dipper had been about to kneel but he stopped and looked at the slice. Cooking so many meals had got him hungry. He shrugged and decided it would be better to propose to her with a full stomach. He opened his mouth and Pacifica shoved the slice inside. Dipper chewed it for a while and hummed appreciatively, although in his own critic opinion he had added too much sugar, but it had definitely whetted his appetite. Dipper sat in front of Pacifica on bed and gestured for permission to attack the bacon.

"Of course. Don't expect me to eat all of this by myself." Pacifica put the tray between the two of them and drank some orange juice to help the apple pie travel down her throat.

Both of them began devouring the food on the tray happily. Dipper was stealing a few glances at her naked form now and then, getting constantly distracted. After the third time he had failed to put the fork in his mouth and had hit his cheeks instead with the bacon, Pacifica noticed where the problem was and giggled.

"You've a serious boob obsession, Dork." Pacifica smiled and raised the bed sheets up to her neck.

"Is that a bad thing?" Dipper asked, being finally able to lift his gaze from her chest.

"Not anymore." She shrugged and continued eating.

Thankful that Pacifica had hidden her charms so that he didn't get any more distracted, Dipper resumed eating their breakfast. Once they were finished, Pacifica lay back on bed patting her belly with a satisfied smile and Dipper set the tray on the nightstand. He thought that her smile was completely gorgeous and, even though it hadn't been the original goal of bringing her breakfast to bed, he was happy with the results nonetheless. Dipper tapped his pocket to feel the square box and stood up from bed to get ready.

"Wait. Don't leave yet." Pacifica got on her knees on the bed and patted the edge. "Sit down. I have a surprise for you."

The bed sheets had slid down her body again when she knelt up and her naked body gave Dipper an even more entrancing sight than before. He gulped and sat on the edge of the bed without hesitation, delaying proposing to her after her surprise.

"Uh… a surprise?" He commented and toyed with the box inside his pocket. "What a coincidence…"

Pacifica crawled on bed and draped her arms around his neck from behind, pressing her ample breasts on his back and causing Dipper's eyes to widen at the amount of physical contact. "Open the top drawer in the nightstand." She whispered into his ear.

Dipper's shaking hand opened the drawer and picked up a small medicine box. Then he read the label and the box almost fell from his hands.

"B-birth control pills?"

"Yup. I've been taking them for a month now. Forget about the condoms, I wanna feel… _everything_." She nuzzled her face on his neck as her hands moved down his belly and slid into his jeans.

Dipper couldn't believe what he was hearing and felt the need to scream for very mixed reasons. He cursed inwardly and pushed her hands off his neck gently as he stood up.

"I-I-I-I need to do something first!" He blurted out and rushed to the bathroom, leaving a dumbfounded Pacifica kneeling on bed.

Once he closed the door behind, Dipper grabbed a towel and buried his face into it. Then he screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration at his inability to propose to the woman he loved in matrimony. When he was done venting, he opened a drawer to hide the ring box in it and concluded in thinking about another plan later. His jeans felt too tight at the moment and the solution was waiting for him on their bed.

By noon Pacifica finally got off Dipper and collapsed on her side, panting to regain her breath as their mixed fluids leaked out of her and pooled on the mattress. Overcome by the strong sensation she felt every time Dipper ejaculated inside her and how her whole body tingled in pleasure, she hadn't stopped enjoying her boyfriend in all morning, and that had left her exhausted. The heiress sighed in bliss and decided to take a small nap to regain her strength. Dipper seized the opportunity to think about what to do. He put on his boxers with a wince, since his sensitive penis felt completely overused, and he left to the living room.

Nine years ago when Stan had begun training him physically, he had told him that a person does not simply workout for getting stronger. They have to do it for fun otherwise it is a burden rather than a benefit. He told Dipper to find a daily activity he could mix with some physical exercises and then try it out. Dipper pondered about it for a while and soon found out the perfect activity. He began working-out whenever he needed to think deeply about something, and he had been doing so these last nine years, achieving the body he desired and also drove Pacifica crazy. He called it 'workout to work out a problem' and he decided to do that now.

Dipper lay flat on his back and placed his hands behind his head. He bent his knees and planted his feet on the floor. Then he began lifting his shoulders and upper back off the floor as he tightened his undeveloped abs, lowering his back after holding the position for a second. He had never managed to get the grasp of that exercise and in consequence he hadn't got any results on his belly, but that was also his main reason to always start by it. He repeated the exercise several times while pondering what had gone wrong.

"Why every time I try proposing to her we end up in bed? It's like the weirdest curse in the world." Dipper frowned and bit his lower lip. "I can't complain though." He giggled to himself.

Remembering perfectly well why he had never managed to achieve a six-pack, Dipper switched to another exercise since his abdominals were already aching. He lay facing the floor and began raising his body by pressing down on his hands. He did this exercise easily thanks to his developed chest and arms, so he relaxed and thought about what other back-up plans he had.

"Food related plans are a no go. I could try again something with petals but it'd be a shame that they spoiled again." He thought aloud and drew one arm to his back to do the push-ups using only one arm with a proud smile. "Maybe the problem is that these plans weren't romantic enough. I need to think something bigger." He switched to the other arm. "And more importantly, something that doesn't end up with Pacifica on top of me."

Happy with the familiar feeling in his arms and chest, Dipper changed the exercise. His legs needed some attention too, so he leaned against a wall and squatted down until his knees were bent ninety degrees with his shins vertical to the ground. He held the position for a while and then rose to rest a little and repeat again.

"This is very weird. It's as if whenever I want to propose, Pacifica does one of my old fantasies, but I never told her about them." Dipper began to tap his own chin while holding the position. "Nah, I just need to keep trying, and if that were the case I don't have many more fantasies left anyway." He shrugged.

Feeling how his legs complained at the position, Dipper switched again to his arms. He walked up to the doorframe and raised himself on his arms by pulling up against the top of the frame.

"Next time I propose it'll be in a public place." He concluded and continued doing pull-ups.

Back at the bedroom, Pacifica woke up and stretched on bed. She had a look at the clock on the nightstand and gasped. It was almost two in the afternoon and she hadn't even left bed yet. The heiress jumped out of the mattress and put on a bathrobe to cover her nudity. Then she picked up the tray with the plates and walked to the kitchen. However, halfway through the corridor the tray slipped from her hands and fell to the floor. Luckily, nothing broke.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper…" Pacifica muttered with her eyes bulging out at the sight before her.

Her boyfriend was doing pull-ups before her on the door frame wearing only his boxers. His sweat-covered skin was glistening, accentuating his muscles which were already bulging out from the effort. Pacifica gawked stupidly and felt a need increasing between her legs.

"Oh! Uh… Hi, Pacifica." Dipper stopped doing the pull-ups and rubbed his neck awkwardly, aware of how much he was sweating. He tried to find something to clean himself slightly to no avail.

Pacifica walked up to him and rested her hands on his fairly developed pecs to feel them burning in her palms.

"Bedroom! Now! And you top!" She blurted out, deciding maybe it was not too soon to leave bed.

"Wait, let me take a shower first." Dipper pushed her hands off gently and walked past her towards the bathroom.

His strong scent accentuated by the sweat reached Pacifica's nostrils and she shuddered in pleasure.

"Definitely not. C'mere and take me, you dirty dork." She said sultrily and reached for his boxers to pull them down to his ankles

Pacifica dropped her bathrobe to match his nudity and jumped at him, placing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. Dipper lifted her up by seizing a good hold of her naked butt and groaned in pleasure when she bit down on the crook of his neck in response. Forgetting all his concern about his hygiene, Dipper rushed to the bedroom to fill her up with pleasure.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Dipper turned on the shower to muffle his voice and then fished out his phone, dialing a number he knew by memory.

"Hey, Dipper! How are you doing?" Mabel chirped on the phone.

"Mabel, I need your help!" Dipper squeaked on the phone and looked warily towards the bathroom door. He had left Pacifica on the bed after another hour of wild and sweaty sex and he had sneaked into the bathroom with the excuse of taking a shower to finally wash the sweat off his body.

"Sure! Give me a sec to finish with the line of customers." Dipper heard her placing her phone on the table. "What cat-icature do you want? Whoa, that's so cool! I may need a bigger cat though. Anyways, it's a pretty good anniversary gift. Next! Oh my gosh, this is one of my favorite sweater designs! Yes, you press here on the bellybutton and the radio begins playing. Next!…"

Dipper couldn't help but smile broadly at hearing his sister manning the store. He had had his doubts at first when Mabel had told him she was giving up on her studies to work in an arts & crafts store but she had proved to have a natural talent for that, even more so than Grunkle Stan with the Shack. Mabel had started as an employee and soon she had received promotion after promotion for her dedication and creativity. And from what Dipper was hearing through the phone, she was pretty successful.

"Aaaand we are closed." Mabel picked up the phone. "You've my complete attention now, bro-bro." She said happily.

"Isn't it too early to close the store? I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the manager." Dipper expressed his concern on the phone.

"I don't know, let me check with her." Mabel giggled on the other end. "Hey Mabel, can I close early to talk with my silly brother? Of course, Mabel! You are the new store manager after all!" She chirped happily.

"Really!? Oh my gosh, Mabel! Congratulations!" He shouted in genuine happiness and then lowered his voice instantly as his eyes widened, since Pacifica couldn't know he was talking to his sister.

"Thanks! They say I'm the youngest store manager in the company." She commented happily. Dipper heard her sitting on a chair and fidgeting with something. "Um… What's that on the background? Is it raining there?" Mabel asked.

"No, it's the shower. What are you doing? I'm hearing weird noises." He asked quizzically.

"Oh, I'm fixing a glitter gun that got stuck this morning." She shrugged and then lowered her voice into a seductive whisper. "What are you wearing, handsome?"

"I'm only wearing my boxers actually—Mabel! I don't like those jokes!" Dipper facepalmed since he should have expected that one.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" Mabel giggled. "Well, what did you call for?"

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. So… I wanna ask… P-Pacifica to m—" Dipper stammered in complete nervousness until he was interrupted.

 _Bang!_

"Ptui! C _ough!_ Argh! Ptui! Ptui!" Mabel coughed and spitted on the other end.

"Uh… Are you alright? I heard a bang." Dipper scratched his cheek in confusion.

"Yes! Ptui! I—uff! I just accidentally shot myself in the face with the glitter gun." She coughed again. "It definitely works now."

Dipper chuckled at how random his twin was and relaxed on the phone.

"Well, what I tried to say is that I feel ready and I want to ask Pa—"

 _Bang!_

"Whoops." Mabel sounded surprised on the other end.

"Did you just shot yourself on the face again?" Dipper asked with an amused smile.

"Maybe… But this time it was on purpose! Dipper, check out this picture! My hair covered in glitter is awesome!" She chirped on the phone.

Dipper's phone vibrated and he held it in front of himself to see the picture. Mabel was grinning from ear to ear and wearing a homemade sweater with the logo of the store. She had glitter all over her face and her hair was shining too.

"You look like a comic book villain." He chuckled.

"True, and that gives me an idea for this year's Summerween theme! Because you'll be back to Gravity Falls by Summerween, right?" Mabel asked pleadingly. "I know last summer you couldn't be here because you had to prepare your final year of college but—"

"Pacifica and I will be there in a week." Dipper interrupted her and smiled warmly. He missed his sister too.

"Cool! How is Paz-Paz treating you? Are you two enjoying living together? Alone? Without anyone interrupting you?" She said with emphasis and Dipper knew she was most certainly waggling her eyebrows.

"It's…a little rougher than I expected." Dipper rubbed his neck and realized much his whole body hurt. His shoulders and back were sore from being on top, and his hips and graced up chest were sore from being on the bottom. He noted mentally to ask Pacifica to slow down a little next time so that his hips didn't receive such a grinding abuse.

"Have you been applying yourself that aloe vera I gave you on the scratches?" Mabel asked, slightly concerned.

Dipper walked up to the mirror above the sink and had a look at his physical appearance. His bangs were plastered on his forehead with sweat due to his constant sexual activity. There were small bags under his eyes, since he no longer spent the night sleeping. There was a big hickey where Pacifica had bitten him down on the neck. He also had his chest completely graced up from the first time they had put to the test the birth control pills and she had allowed him to ejaculate inside her. His whole body was sore, but it was a good soreness and he was displaying a broad smile in consequence.

"Nah, it doesn't hurt that much anymore. I think she trimmed her fingernails or something." Dipper shrugged, answering her previous question. "I really need this shower though." He muttered so that his sister didn't hear him. "So… What I tried to tell you earlier…" He began saying slowly, waiting to hear another bang or something else that might interrupt him this time.

"Uh-huh." Mabel nodded on the other side.

"I'm planning to propose to Pacifica." He babbled.

"Say again?" She asked in complete awe.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Dipper repeated and flushed red.

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel chirped happily on the other end. "That's so beautiful, Dipper! You are marrying your childhood sweetheart! Your first love! She is so going to say yes!"

"I know…" Dipper sighed happily as his heart ached in a pleasurable way. "I want the proposal to be romantic but I can't think of a good scenario, so…" He left the question in the air, hoping for Mabel to catch it.

"Hmm… I'd like to be proposed by surprise, like the man coming out of a cake or something." Mabel pondered and then giggled. "That'd be so cool. I'd never see it coming!"

"I have neither the resources nor the kitchen for making a cake so big and, no offense, but I'm not coming out of a cake to propose to Pacifica." Dipper chuckled and denied the idea.

"None taken! Do you have a town nearby?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Take her to a romantic dinner." Mabel shrugged.

"Um… That didn't work but… she loved the dessert." He giggled nervously, the memory of how Pacifica had licked the chocolate off his naked body and how then she had poured some more on her breasts still vivid in his mind.

"Well… Does the town have a lake or a park or something like that?" She asked again.

"I… think so." He frowned and tried to remember the details about the town where they had bought the food.

"Then you know what to do. You have already done it before anyways." Mabel made a dramatic pause and Dipper felt the need to check if the call had somehow cut. "Boat trip!" Mabel chirped all of the sudden and scared her brother. Then she began to giggle after hearing him yelp.

"That's… Let's see… Public place, romantic, special for both of us…" He checked the list he had in his head. "Yes! It's perfect! Thanks, sister!"

"No problem, Dipper. I call bridesmaid by the way!" She yelled happily.

"You'll have to talk to her about that, but I'm pretty sure she's going to agree."

There was a knock on the door.

"Dipper, is everything alright in there? You've been taking a shower for twenty minutes!" Pacifica said from the other room.

Dipper was so startled the phone almost fell from his hands.

"Y-yes! Just a second! It's taking a while for the hot water to come out!" He replied and then frowned. "And it wasn't a play on words!" He added just in case.

"Is Paz-Paz there? I wanna talk to her! You think she'll like other colors for the bridesmaid dress aside from purple? I'd like orange." Mabel chirped on the phone.

"You can't ask her that! She'll know I'm going to propose to her!" Dipper hissed.

"Don't worry, bro-bro! I'll be discreet."

The door opened and Pacifica poked her head inside the bathroom.

"What's taking you so long?" She asked and then raised an eyebrow when she noticed Dipper talking on the phone instead of taking a shower.

"Uh… Mabel called while the water kept coming out cold and I lost track of time." He chuckled nervously and held out the phone. "You wanna talk to her?"

Pacifica walked up to him in her bathrobe and took the phone.

"Mabel?"

"Hi, Pacifica! So… hypothetical question! What colors do you like for dresses besides purple?" The cheerful brunette asked plainly.

"I like pink and lake foam green. Why?" The heiress looked at Dipper with a confused look and he shrugged.

"Nothing! Gotta go! Bye!" Mabel chirped and hung up the phone.

Pacifica was left slightly dumbfounded and left Dipper's phone on the sink.

"I think your sister wants to make me a sweater-dress mix."

"Probably." He exhaled deeply in relief.

"You know, we could shower together to save water." Pacifica smiled sultrily and pointed at the shower.

"I guess… but we only shower. My whole body is sore, especially what's in the boxers." He admitted and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll give you a good massage later, especially to what's in the boxers." She waggled her eyebrows and displayed a mischievous smile, causing Dipper to smile nervously.

Pacifica took off her bathrobe and gasped when the hot water hit her naked back.

"Get in here, Dipper. The water is perfect!"

Dipper rolled his eyes and took off his boxers to join her.

"We are not going to do it." He repeated while lathering up his own body in shower gel.

"Of course not." Pacifica giggled and grabbed the soap. "Whoops!" She dropped the soap on purpose and bent over to grab it, bumping his penis with her butt.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow and blushed at the sight before him.

"What? The soap just slipped from my hand." She said innocently. "Whoops! Again."

"Fine!" Dipper groaned and reached for her hips, earning a yelp from the heiress when he pressed her against the wall, spread her legs open and gave her what she had been looking for.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Under the excuse of needing some more food supplies, Dipper convinced Pacifica to visit the town the next day. It was a coastal town whose most income came from tourists, so it had several entertaining places like a summer cinema, a small funfair, a park with rentable carriages and, just as Dipper had hoped, a big inland lake where boats could be rented. After he had the bags with the food inside the car, he suggested Pacifica to spend the rest of the day in town and she agreed with a smile.

First they had a look at the movie listing and decided not to watch any movie, since none where of their liking. Then they ate some hot dogs at the funfair and tried the Ferris wheel. When their seat stopped on top of the wheel, Dipper thought of proposing but discarded the idea quickly. It was romantic, but he wanted to kneel when he proposed. Later they tried to rent a carriage ride through the park, seeing how Pacifica's eyes sparkled at the idea but sadly all carriages were already rented. Dipper promised her they would try again tomorrow and went to the lake. Luckily for them, there was a small rowboat left.

Dipper rowed and guided the boat deep into the lake so that no one interrupted him with bad 'ex-wife' jokes. Once he considered they were isolated enough, Dipper left the rows and looked at Pacifica. She was staring absently at the water while dipping a hand in it. Then she turned her head at him and his heart skipped a beat when she fixed her deep blue eyes into his hazel ones. Dipper knew that was the moment.

"Pacifica—"

"Dipper I—"

They interrupted each other and flushed slightly.

"You first." Dipper allowed her to talk. _'If she proposes to me first I'm going to die of both happiness and embarrassment.'_ He thought and fidgeted with the box inside his pocket.

"Dipper I have to tell you something…" Pacifica sighed and fished out the Journal with a pine tree mark from her jacket pocket. "I got this from your room last Christmas and I kinda managed to… well, read it."

"Oh." He felt a slight disappointed and then his eyes widened. "Wait… you read it from cover to cover?" He asked and Pacifica nodded. "Even the part about you? But it was ciphered!"

"Yeah, it took me a few months." She said and gave him a smug smile. "Although it was easier after I guessed the keyword was 'Tyrone'."

Dipper's blood drained from his face. He had written everything about Pacifica in that cyphered section of his Journal. Their memorable experiences, his hopes and, most embarrassingly for him, his fantasies about her. He felt a slight relief since the marriage idea had struck him after his Journal had already 'disappeared'. However, this revelation made him put together all the pieces of the puzzle in his head.

"Wait, wait… The bubble-bath together, the birth control pills…" Dipper began listing with his fingers.

"Yup. I've to say that your fantasies were very simple." Pacifica giggled.

"I… Wow." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Um… thanks?"

"You're welcome, Dork, but I had my own share of fun too. The chocolate syrup and the sweaty Dipper were some of mine." She smiled broadly.

"Oh! I'm glad to hear that, I guess." Dipper noted mentally to buy more chocolate syrup before leaving back to the house. "So… what do you think about the rest of the Journal?" He asked with a blush.

"Some parts are funny, like that one where you get jealous of how much time Mabel spends with me." Pacifica raised an eyebrow with an amused smile. "You really think she still has the hots for me?"

"Let's… stop talking about this." Dipper frowned.

"Fine." The heiress rolled her eyes. "But I've to ask you about something first. Did you really mean what you wrote about my hair?"

"Uh… Well, there were three pages that talked about your hair, so…" Dipper scratched his temple, uncertain about what she was referring too.

"I quote: _'Her hair is so long, silky, long, shiny, beautiful and long that I could wash it every day for her so that she keeps it like that.'_ I'm no English teacher but I'd say wrote 'long' a few times too many." She giggled. "So… did you mean it?" Pacifica asked and moved her hair to her front side over her shoulder. She had cut it from hip-length to bra strap-length a few months ago before she had the chance to read that part of the Journal and she was now doubtful about her decision.

"I meant everything I wrote in the Journal." Dipper reached for her hair and stroked it. "Especially about your hair."

Pacifica grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Then I'd love to grow my hair back to hip-length again so that you can 'hug your blonde hairy pillow' when we spoon together." She did air quotes and giggled.

"That… really sounded better in my head when I wrote it." He admitted with a chuckle.

"Yup. It's getting dark. Let's go back."

Dipper was completely joyful. Most of what he had written in his journal were insecurities he didn't have the courage to tell Pacifica and the fact that she had read them all and he hadn't been thrown overboard gave him great relief. His feeling of joy was so great that he had forgotten about a very special thing. When they were walking across the park back to the car, Dipper suddenly stopped on his tracks.

"Oh, no." He frowned and looked back at the lake. Dipper had completely forgotten about proposing to her in the boat.

"Something wrong?" Pacifica gave his hand a squeeze.

"No, I just forgot to do something today." Dipper sighed and resumed walking with her.

"If it's something important, you should do it before we get back to the house." She commented with a shrug.

"Hmm…" Dipper pondered while having a look at the carriage rides.

Then, the most absurd realization struck him.

 _'If Pacifica always interrupts me with a weird fantasy of mine, maybe if I try proposing while doing one of hers…'_ He thought.

"Pacifica, can you… go back to the car and wait for me there? I've to get a surprise ready for tomorrow."

The heiress had a look towards he had been staring at and grinned.

"Sure."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Pacifica woke up with a yawn and groped behind herself in search of her boyfriend. When she didn't find him, the heiress rolled onto her other side and saw an empty bed, but she also noticed that there was a tray with her breakfast, a red rose and a note on the nightstand. She picked up the note and read its contents.

 _"When you finish eating come outside._

 _PS: Clothed._

 _PS2: Pants, not skirts."_

The heiress left the note and raised the rose to her nose. She hummed appreciatively at the fragrance and then proceeded to have breakfast. Once she was done, Pacifica put on a pair of white jeans and a purple polo, eager to get outside and have a look at what Dipper's surprise was. When she was near the door, she heard a neigh and she rushed outside with a grin from ear to ear.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Pacifica gawked in complete awe.

In front of Pacifica there was a white mare. It had the tail beautifully braided and its white mane cascaded along both sides of its long muscular neck. The heiress saw Dipper standing nervously near the horse and giving a slight jerk whenever it snorted or neighed at him.

"Do you like it?" He smiled and rested his hand on the horse's neck. "It's ours until tomorrow morning and—Hey, hey! I already gave you one!" He protested when the horse began nudging him with its head. "Fine, have another one." Dipper fished out a horse treat and the mare quickly ate it from his palm.

"Dipper! It's—" Pacifica rested her hand on top of the horse's nose bridge but the animal jerked its head away with a snort. "Whoa!"

"Here, give her this. The guys at the carriages told me she has a sweet tooth."

Dipper gave her the horse treats and Pacifica held some out on her extended palm. The mare quickly thrust its snout on Pacifica's hand and licked the treat out of it. The heiress giggled and removed her hand when the horse was done, only to receive an appreciative nudge from the mare's head. Pacifica's expression of complete amazement caused Dipper to chuckle.

"She likes you." Dipper commented and rested his hand on the horse's neck.

"I love this, Dipper!" Pacifica rested her hand on top of the horse's nose bridge and this time the mare didn't jerk her head away.

"I'm glad you like it but… Please, tell me you know how to ride one of these." He rubbed the back of his head and gave another jerk of surprise when the horse nudged him in search of more treats.

"I guess so… I can ride a pony. That has to count for something." The heiress shrugged and hopped up the mare with the help of the stirrup, grabbing the reins. "C'mon, Dipper. Hop up!" She held out a hand for him.

Dipper grabbed her hand and got on the horse behind Pacifica.

"I um… Let's go slowly, alright?" He wrapped his arms around her belly, looking warily at how high they were from the ground.

They trotted through the empty sandy beach until Dipper made her stop. He jumped off the horse and guided it by the bridle behind some rocks. Pacifica then gasped in amazement. Dipper had set up an outdoor plastic table with some chairs and the food on top of it was still smoking. They had lunch, and then they did some skinny dipping in the sea until Dipper had to rush out of the water to prevent the horse from sliding its snout inside the food basket he saved for having supper later.

When the sun began setting and the sunlight began gleaming on the ocean surface, they got back on the horse and trotted their way back towards the house.

"Wait, stop it here." Dipper asked, beyond the point of caring about kneeling. "Turn around, Princess. I've something important to show you."

Pacifica stopped the horse and sighed happily. She wasn't stupid. She still remembered where they had had their first kiss and the horse had some resemblance with her old stuffed pony. The heiress turned around on the horse to look at her boyfriend and expected a deep passionate kiss, but she found something more. Dipper was fishing out a square box from a pocket in his jeans.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest, will you m—"

"YES!"

Pacifica tackled him off the horse before he could neither finish talking nor open the box, and both of them fell the sixty inches height from the horse to land into the soft and warm sand.

"You didn't let me finish! You didn't even see the ring!" Dipper laughed happily and made sure she hadn't hurt herself in the fall.

"I don't need to, you idiot!" Pacifica laughed hysterically and pulled at his flannel shirt. "This is just how I had dreamed about nine years ago! Dipper! I love you so much!" She began smothering his face in kisses and felt completely lucky, since she had never told him about the dream. "When is the wedding date!?"

"Oh! Uh… Well, I spent all the money in these vacations and the engagement ring so… in a year or two?" He began rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You're a dork. It's my wedding and I'm covering all the costs, or rather my dad is." Pacifica smiled smugly.

Dipper paled and frowned.

"I didn't ask him permission to marry you…" He facepalmed inwardly.

"And you did well because he's not going to like it." The heiress giggled and extended her hand. "Make me your fiancée."

Dipper smiled nervously and with shaking hands he opened the ring box. Then he slid the engagement ring in her finger, looking at her face for any reaction. Pacifica examined the piece of jewelry. It's was a simple silver band with a very small sapphire.

"It's silver but the sapphire goes well with your eyes and… that's pretty much all." He smiled and rubbed his arm nervously. He considered telling her how hard he had been working to save money through the last year of college to afford the ring, but thought back in time since it was still visibly cheap. "So… you don't like it or…?"

"It's beautiful." Pacifica smiled warmly and knew perfectly well what Dipper was thinking. The usual for engagement rings were a small diamond instead of such a small sapphire, but she didn't care one bit how much the ring cost. "And I know it wasn't the most expensive ring in the store, but I don't care. I love you. C'mon." The heiress stood up and dusted her jeans. "Let's have a look at that Journal of yours to see what weird things we can do in that fluffy bed." She smiled sultrily.

"Heh…" Dipper flushed instantly at the possibilities. "Wait, and the horse?"

"What about the horse?" Pacifica glanced at the animal which was staring boringly at the ocean.

"I thought you wanted to… You know, on the horse."

"Why would I want that?" She asked amusedly.

"Well… you wanted our first kiss on a pony and I thought it was your fantasy to… um…" Dipper frowned when he realized how stupid it sounded.

"I'll tell you what we are gonna do." Pacifica snickered. "First, we'll go to bed and you're gonna call me Mrs. Pines. After that, we're gonna empty that chocolate syrup bottle. And then, you can come out of the house and ask permission to the horse, but I don't think she's going to agree."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Parties, social events, ceremonies, holidays… It didn't matter what kind of celebration it was, Preston always did the same. He displayed a confident stance with his back straight, making use of his towering height to intimidate whoever dared disagreeing with him in a conversation. However, that day he didn't feel like standing up from the chair or leaving his private room.

"Dad?" Pacifica poked her head around the door inside the small private room. "Here you are. C'mon, everyone is waiting!"

Preston sighed with his back at Pacifica and kept staring at his own hand, rubbing the ring in his finger as if it were the most entrancing thing in the world.

The heiress smiled and walked up to her father.

"I know you don't approve this, but I love him." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Dad, c'mon. I need someone to accompany me to the altar and it'd be a breach of etiquette if it's not you."

Preston smiled wryly. His daughter was appealing to his sense of etiquette. He stood up, turned around, and then gasped at the sight before him. His daughter was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress made of silk and lace. The bodice was off-shoulders and the skirt was ball-gown. Between her blonde hair which was back at hip-length and the white dress, she had an angelical form. His wry smile turned into a grin and Preston realized she wasn't his little girl anymore. Pacifica was a woman now.

"Of course." Preston kissed his daughter in the forehead and then offered her an arm. "Lead the way. We have to marry you."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

In their honeymoon, Pacifica managed to convince Dipper go sightseeing through Europe.

Dipper had been wary of traveling to Europe because he couldn't speak as many languages as Pacifica. In fact, he was pretty much stuck in English, so they went first to London. The couple began with the Kensington Gardens and explored them while holding hands. They managed to find the Peter Pan statue and took a photo of themselves standing next to it. Then, they visited the Chelsea Physic Garden where Pacifica was amazed by the amount of botanic life and different flowers. Finally when the sun set, they got in a river bus and saw London at night from the Thames River.

After London, they travelled to Paris. Dipper had no idea of the language so he let Pacifica do the talking. They had come neither for the Eiffel Tower nor the romance. They had come for a very specific reason: Pacifica wanted to meet the princesses of her childhood. The moment the plane landed they got into a taxi and went straight to Disneyland Paris. Dipper saw his wife bouncing so much when she was hugging Snow White and Cinderella that he thought he had come to Paris with Mabel instead of Pacifica.

Lastly, they went to Barcelona. They had grown tired of sightseeing, so they took advantage of the warm weather and spent most of the day at the beach. Pacifica had been cautiously considering her skin complexion and she had applied lots of sunscreen on herself. Dipper, on the other hand, was suffering now a small sunburn. The married couple walked along the beach while side-hugging until something bumped into Pacifica's leg.

A little girl with brown hair and pigtails fell backwards on the sand with a _THUD!_. She had been too distracted playing and running in the sand to notice the couple. Pacifica gasped and let go of Dipper immediately to pick her up by the armpits and raise her to her feet. Dipper couldn't be any more entranced by the sight. The girl looked exactly like Mabel had looked like when she was five and Pacifica holding her up was the best thing he had ever seen in his life.

Realizing that the little girl was more confused than anything, Pacifica quickly put her knuckles at either side of the girl's nose. Then she withdrew the hand with a closed fist and a thumb protruding between the index and middle fingers while displaying a playful smile. The kid gasped and raised her hands to her face in search of her stolen nose, giggling when she found it there. The heiress felt the most joyful sensation in the world at the little girl's giggles.

Pacifica looked at her husband with a broad smile and he decided to do something too. Dipper bent over with the hands behind his back and then he drew one behind the girl's ear. He pulled a coin out of it and gave it to the girl. Dipper couldn't believe that the easy trick Stan had taught him years ago had worked so greatly. The little girl looked at him in complete amazement and said something he didn't understand since he didn't speak the language, but her broad smile was more than enough.

When the girl ran with the coin to buy some ice-cream, Dipper and Pacifica resumed walking with broads smiles.

"What did she say?" Dipper asked, aware that Pacifica could speak a few languages.

"She said _'Thanks Mr. Magician'_."

They continued walking while side-hugging, but now Pacifica was affectively resting her head on his shoulder and stroking his side lovingly and Dipper had his cheek rested on her scalp while squeezing her with the arm over her shoulders. Both of them had the same warm feeling inside their chests.

After a while, thirst got the better of them and they parted the side-hug to sit in a patio outside a cafeteria to order some drinks. While Pacifica was nervously playing with her hair and stealing glances at Dipper, eager to ask him something important, he was frowning and perusing the menu in vain attempts to understand what he was going to order.

"Why isn't the menu translated…" He muttered and began trying to guess the ingredients by the pictures, which didn't help him since it was all drinks.

"Let me have a look at it." Pacifica snatched the menu from his hands and began reading it.

"How many languages can you speak exactly?" Dipper asked curiously.

"French, Spanish and a little German. Dad got me ready to lead the company just in case it went international." She shrugged but displayed a faint smile. It had been hard, but Pacifica loved being able to speak so many languages. "Hmm… How about this one? Here it says this is frozen milk with egg white, sugar and cinnamon." She pointed at the menu.

"Sounds sweet. Can I order it?" Dipper asked, since he hadn't had the chance of speaking in another language in the whole honeymoon.

"Sure. You've to tell them this:" Pacifica told Dipper the exact words and he repeated them terribly. "Um… let's try again:" She repeated the sentence and Dipper said it a little better this time. "Well… you are kinda good to go but use your hands to make sure you order only two." The heiress suggested, since by what Dipper had said it sounded like he wanted twelve rather than two.

Pacifica watched how her husband stood up excited about the idea of talking in another language and got inside the cafe. She saw the waiter addressing him and how Dipper paled and his eyes widened.

"He has forgotten the words." Pacifica giggled and hid her mouth behind her hands so that Dipper didn't see her laughing at him.

The heiress guessed it had to be a very common thing because the waiter handled him a menu where Dipper pointed at the beverage they wanted and then at the table where they were sit making a two with his fingers. The waiter patted him playfully when he saw Pacifica and Dipper flushed and winced, since he had a sunburn. Then Dipper paid him and got back to the table with a glass in each hand.

"How was it?" Pacifica asked while snickering behind her hands.

"Good, I guess." Dipper sat down and gave her the milkshake glass with a straw. "I've never felt more stupid in my life though." He chuckled and gave a sip to his milkshake.

Just as he had guessed by the list of ingredients, it was very sweet, cold and tasty. He gave an appreciative hum and took another sip. Dipper was more than certain that Pacifica was going to love the milkshake, so he raised his gaze to see her reaction when she took a sip from it. However, Pacifica wasn't even trying it. She was toying idly with the straw and displaying an absent expression on her face.

"Pacifica, is there something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow and pointed at the milkshake.

"Huh? No, I was just thinking." She reassured and tried the frozen milk. "Wow, this tastes great."

"Yeah." He agreed and continued drinking and staring at Pacifica. She was stealing glances at him now and then while playing with her hair and toying with the straw. It took him some time to realize what was happening, since it was something very unusual in his wife. "Are you nervous about something?"

"Maybe." Pacifica sighed, realizing she had been discovered. "So… my father's wedding gift was… a little too big for just the two of us." She tried to throw a subtle hint.

"You can say that. A house with two stories and some guest rooms in Gravity Falls? Wait until Mabel sees that. She'll try coming and staying with us every Christmas even though her apartment is down the same street." Dipper chuckled as Preston's gift overshadowed the rest by far.

"Mabel is always welcomed but… someone else could use those rooms…" Pacifica tried again.

"Are we speaking of renting them to people?" Dipper asked doubtfully.

"No, why would we do that? We don't need the money." She raised an eyebrow.

"You lost me then." Dipper smiled faintly as he had no idea where Pacifica was trying to get.

The heiress frowned and tried a different approach.

"Dipper… would there be a problem if I stopped taking the birth control pills?" She asked, choosing every word carefully.

"Are you suffering side-effects or something?" He looked at Pacifica in search of something odd.

"No, it's not that." Pacifica flushed slightly and lowered her gaze.

"You want to go back to the condoms then? I don't mind using the—"

"I don't want to use those either." She lifted her gaze and fixed her eyes in his.

"Wait, are you suggesting…?" Dipper's eyes widened as he paled instinctively and looked slack-jawed at Pacifica.

"Yes. I'd… um… I'd like to have children." Pacifica mumbled and released a heavy breath, taking off a huge weight off her chest.

The heiress looked at Dipper for confirmation. He was trying to articulate words, opening and closing his mouth without uttering a sound like a fish. Pacifica interpreted that he hadn't taken the idea well.

"Or… we could wait a few more years if you aren't ready." She sighed sadly and slumped back in her chair.

"Are you serious?"

Dipper's expression went from wide-eyed and slack-jawed to a broad smile and raised eyebrows in surprise. He stood up from his chair and held Pacifica's hands in his, getting her up from her chair.

"I'm more than ready! I'd love that!" He began to laugh happily, eager to see the scene that had happened an hour ago in the beach again.

Pacifica yelled jubilantly and threw herself at Dipper, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dipper yelped and laughed, holding her by her waist and whirling her around in the air. She grinned from ear to ear and began smothering his face in kisses once he left her back on her feet.

"Wait, wait!" Dipper chuckled and stopped Pacifica's multiple kisses of his face. "Everyone is looking at us!" He looked warily at all the tourists and locals staring at the scene.

"Fine." She giggled and rested her hands on his chest. "You know…" Pacifica began tracing her index along Dipper's chest in circles. "I've grown bored of sightseeing. I'd like to see something… different."

"Like what?" He replied obliviously.

"It's hard and soft at the same time and you make silly noises whenever I squeeze it." She smiled mischievously.

"Um… Oh!" His eyes widened when he realized what she was talking about. "Now?"

"Now." She waggled her eyebrows.

"Alright." Dipper shrugged. He grabbed Pacifica and lifted her up on his shoulder.

Pacifica yelped in surprise and giggled, punching Dipper's back playfully as she trashed with her legs on his front.

"Dipper! Let me down! This is embarrassing!"

"Sorry, Princess, but we have to get back to the hotel as soon as possible!" He chuckled and began to run carrying a laughing Pacifica on his shoulder.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **riapsed reh ot hcum ,sgnilbis yna dah reven ehs yhw tuo dnif ot tuoba si acificaP dna kcus sciteneG**

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the twenty seven days hiatus but as you have noticed by the 39k words chapter, I haven't been idle.  
**

 **(1)I'm working on an M rated spin-off which is pretty much some drabbles about funny situations combined with sex set in their 16s. It's called "Dipper's and Pacifica's Crazy Teenage Years". You should be able to access it directly through my profile too.  
**

 **Furthermore, I'm also working on the sketch for a reverse!Dipifica story once this one is finished.**

 **Regarding Preston, I'm glad people like him. I was puzzled at the start of this story four months ago by the amount of fanfictions where Preston is demonized. It's a character with so little background in the show that I don't get why people make him so evil.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Rob Lowe:** Since I'm a fan of some DC comics (mostly batman stuff), I can ensure you that giving Mermando legs and allowing him to leave the Merm throne would cause a world-wide war between the Merm people and the manatees, drowning the world of humans in a sea of water (Flashpoint reference there!). But sure about the other thing: As you have read, Mabel had boyfriends here and there and lots of fun, although she has to be single for a scene in part three of the epilogue.

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **·** I have nothing against history class, but after math (Dipper surely likes math!) it is the one considered most boring by the internet. I can't give an opinion about it, since in my old school it was either history or philosophy and I went for the latter.

 **·** In Spanish peaceful is translated as 'pacifico/a' depending on the gender, so Pacifica means 'she-peaceful' which is completely ironic given her personality.

 **·** Kim Possible is a wink to… well, Kim Possible.

 **·** Janna and Mrs. Skullnick are a wink to Star vs. the Forces of Evil.

 **·** In the background, poor Mabel breaks up and has a new boyfriend every two-three months. Ironic and cruel but necessary for a special touching scene in part three of the epilogue.

 **·** The whole goal of _'I don't think now is the best time!'_ chapter was to address 'Wild Dipper' and fix Pacifica's problem with her breasts which was basically a case of over sensitive nipples (Don't laugh, it's a serious problem). It wasn't in the original sketch, but since reviewers seemed to like the dream scene in the boat trip chapter I'm glad to add it.

 **·** Mabel's boyfriend when she was sixteen having a resemblance with Robbie is based on the book ' _Dipper's and Mabel's guide to Mystery and non-stop fun!_ ' released back in 2014. There is a chapter where they catalog people in Gravity Falls and Mabel first puts Robbie in the 'Bleahs' section but then reconsiders because of his, I quote, _'tight jeans, angsty attitude and guitar'_. Yup, it's canon she has a thing for musicians.

 **·** Of course, the 'bad ex-wife jokes' Dipper feared while rowing the boat is a reference to the _"her aim is gettin' better"_ meme that is famous in the Gravity Falls subreddit, and _'the Legend of the Gobblewonker'_ episode.

·There was going to be a pun about manotaurs where they ask Pacifica if she has chest hair like Dipper. Then she yells at them very offended and says she is a girl and the manotaurs cower at the discovery (A reference to Alex Q&A in Russia where he reveals that the manotaurs are secretly leaded by a womantaur). However, it had to be discarded since I couldn't find a proper place for it in any chapter. Sorry about that. The monster hunt is pushed the the last part of the epilogue.

* * *

 **copy &paste:**

 **Feel free to leave me some feedback.  
**


	25. Epilogue: Part 3

**A/N:**

 **Credit to CraveFanArt for the cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

* * *

 **Epilogue: Part 3.**

 **I have decided to remove the quotes. They were too long and broke the immersion.**

 **Warning:** **This chapter gets a little dramatic and emotional. You should probably avoid reading this in public, but I want to reassure you that I keep my word about the story being a Romance/Humor and it will of course have a _happy ending_. **

**Also, this chapter tells two stories at the same time. One in the present and another in the past. Try not to get very confused. We begin in the present.**

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **[A peek ahead - Part 1]**

"Wait! Don't just leave me here, Pine Tree!" Bill yelled as Dipper walked away. "At least have the decency of telling me why you did this!"

"You speak of decency after what you did?" Dipper stopped and turned around on his heels, walking back to the dream demon. "I'm doing this because I promised, because I told you _fifteen_ years ago what would happen if you ever showed up again, because you didn't have _the_ _decency_ of attacking me directly instead of hurting my loved ones, and especially because of what you did to Pacifica."

"Ah," Bill showed a toothed malevolent smile, causing a shiver to go down Dipper's spine when he saw a face he knew so well being defiled with such a smile. "So you have finally tied the loose ends and found out the truth. Well, well, well, Pine Tree. I honestly thought it would take you less time. You are getting dumber with age." He said mockingly.

Dipper frowned and couldn't help but ask.

"Why? Why did you cause me so much trouble? I haven't done anything to you, Bill. I let you go fifteen years ago!"

"You humiliated me and made me lose my chance of being finally free!" Bill struggled against the bindings. "You probed my mind, Pine Tree! You saw what I was going to achieve! It was going to be glorious! I was a handshake away from apotheosis and you wasted it! We could have had everything!" He hissed spitefully.

"You would have had everything and I would've been just a sock puppet." Dipper hissed back. "You brought this on yourself."

"And so did you." The dream demon smiled cruelly. "I'm curious, what gave me away?"

"You left breadcrumbs. At first I didn't know it was you. It was unthinkable to me that someone would hold a grudge for fifteen years since I rarely think badly of people. Pacifica even used to call me naïve because of that…"

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **[The fate of each - Part 1: Nature is cruel]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 _Three years ago…_

Dipper twitched and woke up in bed with a broad smile. He was twenty four and had been married to the love of his life for a year and half now. This last year has been definitely the best of his life. Pacifica and he agreed after marrying not to search for a job yet and enjoy their early marriage years travelling around the world and living their life together in a carefree way thanks to the heiress' fortune. A few months ago they grew tired of visiting other countries and finally settled in their childhood town Gravity Falls.

The young man took a quick survey of the bed and realized Pacifica wasn't with him. The clock on the nightstand marked five in the morning. Further scanning of the room made him realize that the bathroom had its lights on, so he guessed she would be there. Dipper scratched his own cheek, trying to remember the last time he had woken up so early, or at least earlier than Pacifica, realizing that this might be the first time ever since they had been living together. Soon he heard bared footsteps coming back from the bathroom and he quickly played asleep, unwilling to let Pacifica think that she might have accidentally woken him up.

With his eyes closed, he felt how Pacifica lay beside him in bed. He felt how she nestled her back in his chest and how she grabbed one of his hands, pulling it up and then using his palm as a pillow for her cheek. Dipper smiled inwardly at her affection. Living together in their own house granted him such a sense of inner security and confidence that he thought the two of them couldn't be any happier.

He was wrong.

Dipper felt his palm becoming wet. At first he sighed happily, guessing that Pacifica had fallen asleep and was drooling on his hand. However, after a few minutes, he heard a quiet and muffled sob. Dipper shot his eyes open and raised his head to have a look at her. Pacifica was weeping silently and rubbing her face on his hand in search of solace.

"Pacifica?" Dipper asked warily, using his free hand to push away some of her hair to make sure she was indeed crying.

"Dipper!" She sniffed a couple sobs back and turned her face away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep." Pacifica kissed his hand and buried her face into her pillow to hide it from him.

"Hey," He gently nudged her shoulder in an attempt to make her roll onto her back.

The heiress eventually complied and revealed a pair of puffy eyes, which caused Dipper to realize that she had probably been crying all night.

"C'mere." He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her as he felt teardrops falling on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Dipper… I can't…" She mumbled and sobbed.

"You can't what?" He parted the hug and cupped her cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "I'll help you."

"I had… that time of the month yesterday morning… I can't, Dipper. I can't." She mumbled and buried her face back into his shoulder.

"Oh." Dipper gasped and then embraced her. He guessed women's periods were painful, but he knew there was also something more.

"I can't, Dipper. I wanna have children but I can't… I wanna have my own children…" Pacifica sobbed quietly.

They had been trying to have children for over a year now without success and the ruined hopes were taking a toll on the heiress.

"We'll have them. It's just a matter of time." Dipper reassured and began stroking her hair repeatedly while wondering how many nights she had been crying without him noticing it.

"Dipper… You don't understand. I asked my parents about it and…" Her voice broke into more sobs. Dipper kissed her shoulder and began rocking her in his arms in vain attempts to calm her. "M-my parents told me they had lots of trouble conceiving me. Dipper, they told me they are almost sterile and I… I m-may not be able t-to have children…"

Dipper paled but forced himself to recover instantly.

"Don't say that. You're fine, Pacifica. We just… have to keep trying." He tightened the embrace so that Pacifica didn't see how his face was contorted with horror as his heart broke.

Everything came to his mind in a rush, everything that he had seen through the years and had caused him to ponder the multiple whys. Why when they were young and had sleepovers at the manor Priscilla always brought the trays with food herself and sighed sadly when she looked at the three kids playing together? Why whenever Mabel ran through the corridors of the manor yelling at the top of her lungs and toppling the typical expensive vase, Preston always laughed instead of glaring at her or kicking them out of the manor? But the memory that struck him more vividly was of his father asking the Northwest patriarch at a party about trying to go for their own pair of twins. Preston replied that he would have loved to have the manor full of his own children with what back then Dipper thought it was a cordial smile. He knew now it had been a wry smile and realized with terrifying clarity why Pacifica had never had any siblings.

Pacifica stopped sobbing slightly and parted from the embrace to face her husband.

"Is there anything in your journals that…" She began to say but Dipper shook his head with a heavy sigh. Pacifica nodded casually as if she had just been told there were no vegetables left in the store and lowered her head to continue weeping. She hadn't truly expected a solution from the journals.

Dipper felt completely useless. All his knowledge about the paranormal and all her money were no match against cruel simple nature.

"We could always… you know… there are lots of children out there that—"

"No, Dipper please. Don't ask me to adopt. I wanna see a little you asking me to buy snacks and take him to the zoo the next weekend. Please, don't ask me to adopt someone else's children instead. That would be like saying no forever to that little Dipper. I can't do that, please…" Pacifica lowered her gaze so that her bangs hid her expression.

"I won't." He quickly reassured. Dipper hadn't thought about that, but now that she had mentioned it he realized that he would love to see a small brunette Pacifica running around the house and asking him for help with her homework. "I… I couldn't do that either." He concluded with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry." Pacifica mumbled and felt miserable at her cruel fate.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Dipper murmured.

"And whose fault is it then!?" She snapped and began to laugh. "Don't you see the irony? Every time I wanted something my money always gave it to me. Even you, who I couldn't get with my money, ended up with me. But now for something I truly desire in my life I simply can't have it because it's been fated for me ever since birth!" She sighed and placed her hands on her own belly. "I… I'll understand if… if you want to leave. I'm not talking about now, but eventually…" Pacifica began sobbing again.

It was Dipper's time to laugh.

"Are you joking? Why? Because you can't have children? Don't be silly, Princess. I love you." He raised his hand and showed her the ring around his finger. "I promised you we'd always be together and I'll make you another promise now: We are going to have our own children."

"But—"

"Pacifica, I never break my promises, remember?" He pulled at the chain around her neck to fish out the medallion through her pajama neck and rubbed the crystal in it. Even after twelve years, it still glowed as the first day showing the pictures of Pacifica at the Annual Northwest Fest the day she crushed on him. "I promised you then that we would convince your parents and we did it in the end."

"I know." Pacifica stopped sobbing and smiled faintly.

"Now let's try to do some positive thinking! First, both of us should get into a specific diet for conceiving." Dipper cheered.

"I'm already on one of those." She commented.

"Oh, then you change into a different one while I begin mine." He shrugged. "And, as I know you're definitely going to get pregnant soon, I'm gonna do a list of stuff we'll need. Let's see… a good regular diet, lots of sleep, no stress… We could walk through the park daily for that. The phone number of a good doctor too, a few classes of those weird breathing exercises…" He began listing with his fingers.

Pacifica couldn't help but close her eyes and smile.

"Leave your overcomplicated list for now and come to bed, my dorky husband." She lay on her side and patted the spot in front of her. "I love when you worry about everything, but forget about that now and just hug me."

Dipper complied happily and wrapped her in his arms, landing a few feathery kisses on her cheeks and tickling her nose by brushing his lips over it. The heiress giggled and entangled her legs with his, rubbing his back with her hands.

"We should time perfectly the… you know." Dipper traced his hand along her side and cupped her breast through the fabric, massaging it in circles.

"Yes, and that means not today." She winced and pushed his hand away. "They get too tender this time of the month."

"Sorry." He wrapped her in his arms and resumed stroking her hair. "So, when…?"

"I guess in two week it should probably be the best time for trying," She smiled playfully. "and you gotta keep your Big Dipper strong because I'm gonna abuse it so much."

"It's gonna be a very long two weeks then." Dipper snickered and flushed.

"Not as long as the two weeks that we'll have to wait after that to see if it worked."

The first week they tried the new diet and concluded in switching into a different one since it didn't taste very good. The second week they forgot about the issue and spent it happily with each other. The third week was a blur of pleasure. The fourth week Pacifica was completely expectant like a child urging to open a Christmas gift.

The fifth week was once more nothing but grief as Pacifica spent her nights crying silently, afraid of waking Dipper up and telling him that they would have to start all over again.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **[A peek ahead: Part 2]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Present time.

"Something she said that day began a small train of thought in me. Pacifica said she had her period the previous morning, but she was crying at night. Why? Why if she had had her period almost twenty four hours ago she was crying then? Why right after she had a few hours of sleep?" Dipper scowled at the dream demon. "I blame myself for not giving those thoughts importance at first."

"You wanna know what I showed Llama in her dreams?" Bill said with a smile full of malice, answering before Dipper could utter a word. "You see, Pine Tree, hope is the first step towards disappointment. Every time your little Llama's _rotten_ _insides_ failed, I showed her what could've been but was never going to. Your eyes, her nose… All of it combined in a little kid." The dream demon rejoiced in how Dipper's face contorted in anger and how his fist trembled in rage.

"I'm leaving. Enjoy your eternity here." Dipper had had enough with the pointless conversation.

"But there is a lot more of the story that you haven't mentioned yet! We haven't even got to the part where she considers suicide!" Bill laughed as Dipper ignored him and walked away. "Don't you want to know who gave me the idea to do this? Because it wasn't mine at all!"

"Name him!" Dipper stopped, urging to hear another name to hate.

Bill waited for a few seconds and then grinned.

"Shooting Star."

"Liar!" Dipper turned and stomped towards the dream demon with a threatening finger. "Just like all that nonsense about the suicide attempts! You speak nothing but lies!"

"Maybe I'm lying, or maybe I'm not. If you let me out of this stupid body and probed my mind in the dreamscape you could know for sure, but I guess that won't happen." The dream demon struggled in his bindings. "Regardless, after a few months your little Llama couldn't stand it anymore and she considered suicide several times, but the coward always thought back because of you. She didn't want you to think it had been your fault."

Dipper's upper lip twitched as he showed his teeth menacingly.

"Keep this up and I'll—"

"You what? What else can you do to me? Are you going to torture me? Wonderful! Just like you did to Shooting Star!" Bill threw his head back and laughed uproariously.

"I _never_ landed a hand on Mabel in my life. I didn't even threaten her jokingly." Dipper denied with a sharp movement of his arm.

"Oh, but she suffered a completely different kind of pain." The dream demon said with a knowing smile. "We have to go back to your teenage years for you to fully understand this. The first ten years after my defeat I was too weak to influence dreams. I could only watch and learn while planning revenge, and so I did. Have you ever wondered why none of Shooting Star's relationships lasted for long? She had a new boyfriend every trimester."

"I guess her boyfriends always ended breaking up with her because Mabel has always been a little…"

"Random? Weird?" Bill interrupted him. "It doesn't matter how you were going to describe her because you were wrong from the start. Even if she told you they broke up with her, it was her who broke up with them most of the times."

"Yeah, right." Dipper said skeptically. "Why would she do that? Why lying about it?"

"She lied for the simplest reason in the world: She didn't consider it true love. Your sister is a romantic and, in her eyes, she met true love when she was twelve but it was never fulfilled."

"Who was the boy?" He asked, considering he might be on time to fix that.

"Boy?" Bill burst into laughter. "You really are as naïve as Llama puts it! It wasn't a boy to begin with. It was her childhood secret crush, it was her best friend and it was the person her twin brother married." The dream demon cackled at the irony.

"Maybe…" Dipper frowned and considered the possibility. "It's true Mabel had a small crush on Pacifica when we were younger, but she outgrew it with age. How do I know again that you're not lying?"

"You don't." Bill smiled mischievously.

"Well, even if what you say were true, I didn't have a voice in Mabel's feelings anyway. It was up to Pacifica to decide and she chose to be friends with Mabel."

"And Shooting Star was happy with just seeing Llama every day! But everything changed after you two married." Bill's smile turned malevolent. "Not a single phone call, not a visit in months… You two were too busy travelling around the world and enjoying each other to remember poor Shooting Star."

"Each of us had their own life by then." Dipper excused himself. "Mabel had her store and Pacifica and I wanted some privacy in our early marriage. We had all matured. We were twenty three after all."

"You had matured?" The dream demon began snickering, soon turning into cackling. "You still don't get it, do you _naïve_ Pine Tree? It doesn't matter whether your sister is twenty or sixty! She's never going to grow up! She's always going to be twelve!"

Dipper sighed and pursed his lips with a sad face. He knew Bill wasn't lying about that in particular. It had always been part of Mabel's charm her childish joy about everything.

"And she just couldn't take it!" Bill continued. "A month after you left, she began crying herself to sleep repeating _'You promised, Dipper. Twins forever. You promised.'_ Shooting Star was in such a terrible state that she was even _fired_ from her beloved store! And what did you do about it? Nothing! You didn't even bothered know!" The dream demon rejoiced in how Dipper lowered his gaze. "One night that she was tossing and turning in bed I decided to take a peek into her dream. It was about when the three of you were younger and spent all your free time together. Shooting Star woke up crying so much that the best of inspirations struck me!" He laughed happily.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **[The fate of each - Part 2: A Second Chance.]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 _Two years ago…_

Dipper had been standing in front of the door of the apartment for ten minutes now. He lacked the courage to ring the bell. He had always known the address, he had always known the door, the apartment was even five minutes away from his own house but, in the two years he had been living in Gravity Falls, he had never seen the interior of Mabel's apartment because it's been almost three years since he had last talked with his sister. With time they had ended up growing apart. Dipper frowned and thought about the situation repeatedly, eventually turning to leave with slumped shoulders.

"Mabel probably has her own life now. I don't want to bother her with my problems." He sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

The door behind him opened and Mabel stood on the doorframe with a plastic garbage bag. She was in one of her sweaters with the intention of carrying the bag to the dumpster, until she recognized the back of the man in front of her.

"Dipper?" She asked doubtfully.

Dipper turned around and smiled nervously at his twin.

"Uh… Hi, Mabel."

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel face lit up instantly and brought her brother into a hug. "It's been so long! Come inside!" She dropped the garbage bag in her hall and pulled her brother into her apartment.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." He chuckled at her energy, feeling more relaxed at the situation.

Mabel's apartment could be described in a single word: Pink. She had four light pink fluffy fufsacks around a small table acting as chairs. There was a sofa with a hand-knitted dark pink cover with animals drawn in it. Her windows had goofily-eyes stickers on them, probably to rejoice in their silly movement whenever she opened and closed them. The more Dipper saw of the apartment, the more he smiled. It looked childish, but he couldn't deny it would be delightful to live there. Even though both of them were twenty five now, her apartment resembled a teenager's. There were posters on the walls and plush toys on the sofa. The only thing that seemed out of place was an overused workbench with traces of glue, glitter and even scorched marks on it. A workbench she had to use a lot for her arts & crafts store.

Mabel led him to one of the fufsacks and Dipper sat on it with difficulty, almost falling over the first two times from the complicated seat.

"How is everything, bro-bro? Tell me, tell me!" She demanded happily, sitting on the fufsack in front of his.

"Well…" Dipper ran his hand through his hair, accidentally showing the premature wrinkles on his forehead due to the overstress he was going through at home. "I'd like you to tell me a little about yourself first."

"Me? I'm doing great! I am becoming Gravity Falls' most eligible bachelorette!" She smiled proudly. "Although… can I call myself bachelorette considering I never went to college?" Mabel began tapping her chin deep in thought.

"So… you are living alone?" Dipper bit his tongue after saying that.

"Yeah…" Mabel lowered her gaze. "But it's okay! The apartment is a little small for two persons anyways. You can even see the bed from here." She added matter-of-factly and pointed towards the small room where her bed was.

Dipper noticed how the walls of the small bedroom were covered in wallpaper painted sky blue, with a rainbow on the wall behind the bed and a sun on the ceiling. He had a feeling that Mabel had painted the wallpaper herself and he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of how little Mabel cared about what people would think of her. It looked very artistic and pretty cool, but he would never do that to his own bedroom. Then, he realized that between the multiple plush toys that covered the bed, there was one towering among them. A golden plush llama toy he knew too well, since it was the one he had won for Pacifica thirteen years ago at the fair and later Pacifica had gifted to Mabel.

"Is that the same toy? It looks as good as new." He pointed at the toy with a smile.

"Of course! Goldilocks is still my favorite!" Mabel smiled broadly. "I make sure she's clean every day so that she looks in pristine condition."

The memories from those days flowed into his mind and Dipper frowned deeply and gave a heavy sigh.

"Mabel… there is a problem with Pacifica and… I… I don't know what to do."

"Wait, don't say anything yet." The cheerful brunette's smile faded into a serious face and she stood up, rushing into the kitchen and coming back soon afterwards with a cup of smoking chocolate. "I just wanted to make sure this time you had the chocolate."

"Oh, thanks." Dipper took a sip from the sweet beverage. "You still remember after all these years the day we thought her parents were going to take her away?"

"I'll never forget that day, Dipper. I thought you were going to do something very stupid if Pacifica didn't show up in the limousine with her parents." Mabel turned somber for a second and then cheered up again. "Well! What's bothering you, bro-bro?"

"It has something to do with what you've said." Dipper commented and left the cup on the table just in case it slipped from his fingers. "I… don't know how to cheer Pacifica anymore and she… I fear she'll do something stupid." He lowered his gaze and began fidgeting with his fingers.

"But… how can you say that? You guys looked so happy!" Mabel's eyes widened in complete disbelief.

"It's… We've been trying to have children for two years without success and… ever since we found out that her parents were almost sterile she thinks that maybe she…" Dipper began stroking the fluffy fufsack in hopes that it would somehow grant him some comfort.

"Oh." Mabel gasped and quickly pulled into a hug.

"I don't know what to do. She has bags under her eyes because she can't sleep, she doesn't smile anymore… It feels as if she were dying slowly, Mabel, and I-I can't stand seeing her so sad." He buried his face into her shoulder, finding some solace in squeezing her fluffy sweater.

"I'm so sorry, Dipper." She began rubbing his back with her hands to cheer him, and then she parted from the embrace to look at him. "Have you… tried seeing a doctor about it?" She asked, choosing every word very carefully.

"No." He shook his head, slumping back onto the fufsack. "She doesn't want to and I can understand why. What would we do if the doctor told us that she can't have children? At least, with the doubt… we still have a little hope left." Dipper reached for the cup of chocolate and accidentally toppled it to the floor. "Sorry, I'll clean it."

"Let me clean it." Mabel interrupted him, pressing her hand on her brother's shoulder to hold him on the fufsack.

Mabel grabbed a cleaning cloth from the kitchen and began wiping the floor absently. In the meantime, Dipper analyzed his sister and realized there was something odd with her. Mabel was cheerful and had a smile on her face, but Dipper had known her all his life and, even though it had been three years since he had last seen her, the memories were still there. A few small signs gave Mabel away, like the bitten fingernails and the unhealthy amount of ice-cream in her kitchen. He realized Mabel was going through a small depression, as much as someone so cheerful could go through that emotional state.

"Are you alright?" Dipper quickly asked and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Yeah, it's just been a couple of hard years… but I managed." Mabel shrugged with indifference and tossed the cleaning cloth into the sink. "Adam broke up with me a year ago and I kinda had a creative disagreement with the company that owned the store I worked on but… well, in the end I got my own store thanks to an anonymous benefactor." Mabel pointed to the wall where the deed of a store hanged. "And I'm self-employed now!" She smiled proudly.

Dipper couldn't help but reciprocate the smile, feeling happy for his twin, but the feeling didn't last for long.

"You've gone through all that and you still have a smile on your face… How do you do it? I mean, look at me!" He lifted the bangs on his forehead. "I'm twenty five and I've wrinkles on my forehead! I even have a few grey hairs here on the sides!"

"It's not easy, Dipper. You've to understand there are things that, even if you wish them wholeheartedly, they are never going to happen." Mabel glanced at the llama plush toy and sighed sadly. "But the sooner you accept them, the easier it is to deal with them. I focused entirely on my store and hey, it's not that bad. It keeps me busy so that I no longer think about all that stuff." She concluded with a faint smile.

"Well… now that you mention that… Um…" Dipper inhaled deeply because he knew he didn't deserve an answer after being apart for so long. "Pacifica could use a good distraction and I thought that maybe, if… if you need some help at the store…"

"Yes!" Mabel replied even before he finished. "I mean… Sure, I could use a bachelor at the store." She quickly added with a flush.

Dipper closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh of relief, pulling his sister into a hug.

"Thanks, Mabel. This means a lot to me. If you ever need anything…"

Mabel had thousands of wishes, although the biggest of them all was very simple: She wanted everything to be the way it used to be. She wanted to hang out at the Shack with her brother and her best friend. However, she knew that was not going to happen.

"Don't mention it, Dipper. We're twins! Of course I'll help you!" She said cheerfully and felt how Dipper quivered and sniffed a few times on her shoulder at her words. Knowing how little he liked that his manliness was questioned whenever he wept, Mabel ignored those sniffs and changed topics. "So… Pacifica studied clothes design, particularly dresses, right?"

"Y-yes." Dipper took a second to recover. "You don't sell anything like that, do you?"

"No," Mabel smiled faintly. "but I'm willing to do a few changes in the store. I'm the owner after all."

"Oh my gosh… She's gonna be so excited but this!" Dipper smiled broadly and even laughed. "But… how should I tell her? Pacifica is too prideful to accept a job just like that."

"Don't worry, I've got that covered." Mabel grinned and handled him a bowl of ice cream.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Pacifica knew she shouldn't be doing that, but she had to. Today was a special day after all. There was a room in their house that once it was a cause of pure joy for the heiress. Now it caused her nothing except sadness, but she had to get in. The door was brightly colored with the intention of being cheerful. Pacifica opened the door with a sweating hand and got into the room. Taking a survey of the area to make sure everything was on its place made her eyes well up. It was a child's room.

The room was decorated with a carpet on the floor which was a map of Gravity Falls seen from the sky. There was a shelf with multiple different toys, from the puzzles Dipper enjoyed to the plush animals and fairy tales she did. In a built-in closet, there was equipment for several sports: Balls, golf clubs and even a tennis racquet. She had never liked tennis, but maybe her child would like it. On a wall, there was a board Dipper had thought to use for teaching them math from a very young age. Pacifica wasn't very certain about that idea, but she couldn't complain. There was after all a small workbench next to it where she wanted her children to develop their artistic abilities.

Pacifica walked up to the cot and traced her hand along the wooden rails, realizing that they were covered in dust. No one had ever used that cot and no one was ever going to use it. The heiress broke into sobs and ran out of the room, getting into her own bedroom and sitting on her bed.

Pacifica felt completely useless and looked at the cupboard where they stored the medicines with different eyes. It had passed her mind in previous moments of depression, but she couldn't do that to Dipper. Pacifica knew he was going to blame himself for it, but she wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to have children and love them, and that meant she had to leave. Today it made two years since they had begun trying. Two years of failures and lost hopes. Today she looked to the exit of her suffering the medicine cupboard was offering her with very different eyes.

The sound of the main door opening broke her train of thought. Dipper was back at home. The heiress dried her tears on the bed sheets and tried to appear calm, but she didn't manage it. Soon afterwards Dipper entered the bedroom.

"Do you know who I ran into at the mall?" He lied and gave her a bowl of ice cream. "Mabel." Dipper said with a smile.

"Oh!" Pacifica gasped in surprise while dipping a finger into the ice cream and raising it to her mouth. "How is she?"

"Good, but… you see, she has a problem and I told her you might help." Dipper began repeating what Mabel had instructed him. "There is a guy that has invited her to a fancy party," Pacifica raised an eyebrow in surprise. "but Mabel doesn't have any good dresses for it."

"Dipper, your sister is almost a head taller than me. None of my dresses would fit her." Pacifica said matter-of-factly.

"That's what I told her! But then we talked a little more and I said you could easily design a dress for her." He suggested.

"Can't she make one herself?" Pacifica countered.

"Have you forgotten the last time Mabel attended to one of your parents' parties with a dress she made herself?"

"Yeah, she left the glue gun stuck to the skirt of her homemade dress." Pacifica genuinely giggled at the memories and the sound filled Dipper's heart with joy.

"The thing is that I kind of promised Mabel you would design a dress really quick so… If you don't mind…" Dipper gave her his best smile.

"Sure, I'm a little rusty though." The heiress left her ice cream on the nightstand and stretched her fingers. "I haven't done this since college, and that was almost four years ago."

"Don't worry, we've time."

Pacifica went to her desk and sat on her office chair. It had been such a long time that she had to readjust the height of the chair. The heiress took a sheet of paper and a pencil and began drawing a sketch. After a few minutes, she stopped and frowned at the progress, crumbling the sheet into a ball and throwing it into the wastepaper basket. She repeated the process and finished the sketch this time, but she wasn't happy with the results yet. Pacifica threw another paper ball into the basket and massaged her fingers for a while, realizing that she had lost lots of practice these past idle years. She reached for a new sheet, only to find that she had ran out of paper.

"Dipper, could you—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Dipper placed a stack of two hundred paper sheets on the desk. Pacifica smiled and continued drawing while Dipper looked at her progress over her shoulder, staring in awe at how after every crumpled sheet of paper the new sketch was more elaborated and beautiful than the previous one. After an hour, the wastepaper basket was filled to the brim with paper balls but Pacifica had managed to produce five different dresses designs.

"Well, tell Mabel I personally like the purple one." She stacked and handled them to Dipper, but stopped to have one final look. "On second thought… This red one is awful. Give me that." She snatched the sheet from his hands and crumpled it into another ball, redrawing the dress again and handling it to Dipper. "Yup, now I'm happy with the results."

"Thanks. I'll give them to her tomorrow. Mabel is going to love it." Dipper commented and rolled up the stack.

"So… is there something else that Mabel needs to be drawn?" Pacifica asked as she played with the pencil on her now again deft fingers. She was for a change feeling useful, distracted and happy, displaying a smile. She had completely forgotten about how miserable she had felt two hours ago.

"Actually, Mabel mentioned she could use some help in her store." Dipper left that in the air nonchalantly as he inwardly felt completely delighted at seeing his wife smiling for the first time in months.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this… but I'd like that." Pacifica's eyes widened since she had never in her life expected to end up working for Mabel. "I've no idea about sweaters though, and I'm not gonna draw on cats. In fact, I can only do dresses and… they're not exactly arts & crafts store material…" Pacifica countered and sighed.

"Oh! But don't worry about that! Mabel owns the store now and wants to remodel it into a boutique or something, so she could use some help of someone who knows about business management and dresses designs." Dipper quickly added, but too quickly to sound casual.

"Really? She wants to do that all of a sudden? And she needs the help of someone with precisely the two degrees I studied?" Pacifica eyed her husband suspiciously. "You think I'm stupid, Dipper? You haven't you told her about…"

Dipper sighed and lowered his gaze.

"Yes, I told her."

"Then tell her she doesn't have to remodel her whole store for me. I don't need anyone's pity." The proud Northwest snapped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But… Pacifica, please." Dipper gave her a pleading look, earning a frown and an avoided gaze from the heiress. He shook his head in defeat and slumped back on the bed. "Did you know you were smiling while drawing those sketches?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, and?" She looked at him.

"It was the first time you smiled in months." He said and fixed his eyes on hers. "Princess, I know it's hard. I know that we'll never have children and I'm still assuming it but… it's a little easier to deal with when you're smiling." Dipper sighed and Pacifica dropped her arms as she lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry, forget I said anything. I'll call Mabel tomorrow and tell her you're not interested."

"No." Pacifica raised her gaze and tried to smile. "No, Dipper. I'll call Mabel myself and tell her a few ideas for the store." She said and smiled genuinely when Dipper's face lit up. "But I don't want her to remodel her store out of pity for me. It won't be a boutique and it won't be an arts & crafts store either. It'll be a mix. Mabel will have her sweaters, glitter and weird stuff, and I'll have my fancy dresses and jewelry." She concluded with a broad smile as she pictured the result in her mind.

"But… I don't think Mabel has the money for that kind of renovation." Dipper frowned as he remembered his sister's apartment.

"So what? I'm rich."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **[A peek ahead: Part 3]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 _Present time…_

"After all these years… Mabel still kept the plush toy Pacifica had gifted her as if it were a golden treasure." Dipper commented absently as began doubting what he knew of his sister. He noted mentally to make sure once he got home that everything changed for the better and Mabel became a part of their lives again. It was the least he could do.

"Poor Shooting Star never let go of that crush on Llama and it almost became her doom. And if it weren't because of the Puppet Master's fondness for your sister, who took pity on Shooting Star and gave her another store when she was fired, she would've been forced to go back to live in your parents' house and she would be into a deep permanent depression by now." Bill smiled at the possible past.

"Who is the Puppet Master?" Dipper asked quizzically.

"The Master of Puppets. He who likes to control." Bill clarified.

"Why do you always have to use nicknames on us?" Dipper said with a frown.

"Do you know how many Prestons have I met through my life? If I didn't use nicknames like Puppet Master, Llama and Shooting Star I'd go even crazier! Besides, you're not the most adequate to talk about nicknames, Mas—"

"Preston funded Mabel's new store?" Dipper's eyes widened at who the anonymous benefactor had been. "I guess it sort of makes sense. He never liked me but he was always different with Mabel." Dipper sighed heavily as he understood the situation now. "I think the fact that she was best friends with Pacifica made Preston love her as the second daughter he could never have."

"It truly is a rotten family tree." Bill commented mockingly.

"I would've thanked him if I had known." Dipper ignored the comment about sterility. "After all, it was thanks to Pacifica working on Mabel's store that I finally decided to start my own TV show. Do you know how I realized it was you who was messing with us? I wrote all the characters for my show. The good ones and the evil ones. Dealing with so many different perspectives grants you a… special insight about the world." Dipper smiled grimly. "So I thought to myself: _'What if all this bad luck isn't just a coincidence? What if there is someone behind all this?'_ and I would've caught you a year ago if everything hadn't gone downhill after my show premiered on TV." Dipper frowned and lowered his gaze.

"I also guessed you were getting close, that's why I set the next part of my plan in motion. And I've to say it worked flawlessly." Bill showed a toothed smile.

"What did you do?" Dipper narrowed his eyes and glared at the dream demon.

"Over the years I've had a few pet projects to see the results of influencing meatbags through dreams. Da Vinci, Shakespeare, Benjamin Franklin… Even your beloved Ford! None of them would've been anything if I hadn't stimulated their inspiration with well-selected dreams." His proud smile turned into a malicious one. "So, like you have just said, I thought to myself: _'What if I did just the opposite? What if instead of using dreams to cause inspiration I used them to trigger an emotional response given certain circumstances? What if I simply influenced someone to fill their heart with fear?'_ It was worth a try and turns out it worked like a charm! The Puppet Master stopped unknowingly getting in my way and, as an added bonus, all the progress you had made towards fixing everything with Shooting Star was laid to waste!" Bill began cackling. "Who would've thought something as banal as a few dreams would make them drive back home so fast in such a rainy night because they thought something was wrong?" The dream demon gave Dipper a knowing smile.

"Oh, so you caused that too." Dipper said causally rather than in anger. "Well, to tell the truth, there had always been long standing bad blood between them and me, so I don't personally care but… Would you look to the right for a sec?"

And Bill, one of the oldest entities in the universe, looked like a fool to his right and fell to the oldest trick in the world as a fist collided with his face and broke his nose.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **[The Fate of Each - Part 3: Dreams are constantly shattered…]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 _A year ago…_

"Thanks! Come back soon!" Pacifica closed the main door once the last customer left and then she turned the hanging signal from 'open' to 'closed'.

"Pazy-Paz-Paaaaaaz!" Mabel said in a singing fashion from behind the cash register.

The heiress smiled and turned around to look at her best friend. The cheerful brunette was holding in her hands lots of bills as if they were a huge hand of cards.

"Check out all the cash we did on our first day! Have you ever seen so many presidents together before?" She said as her face lit up with a broad smile.

"Of course, it's not such a big deal." Pacifica shrugged with indifference.

"Oh. Right, I always forget you're rich." Mabel rolled her eyes and lost part of her enthusiasm.

Pacifica looked at her with an impassive smile which soon turned mischievous.

"I was joking! Mabel, it's amazing!" The heiress laughed and opened her arms wide in a welcoming way.

Mabel squeaked happily and threw the money in the air, crossing the distance between them in three strides and bringing Pacifica into a bone-crushing hug. The heiress yelped and gladly returned the embrace as both girls began laughing and bouncing in joy.

It had been a couple of hard months for them, but in the good way for once. Pacifica had spent every day busy drawing dress sketches so that she had her first clothing line ready while Mabel did the same with her sweaters and accessories. It had been very time consuming since they wanted to achieve something original and unique, but the heiress appreciated that. She had accepted the cruel reality and overcome her issues, focusing on following her professional dream of designing dresses and being finally happy for the first time in years. Today it had been the opening day of their store and both girls had been very nervous, Pacifica more than Mabel since it was her first time selling anything, but everything had been a complete success.

"My health insurance is great, but I'd prefer that you tried not to break any of my ribs." The heiress commented as Mabel kept squeezing her in her arms.

"Sorry." The cheerful brunette giggled and they parted the embrace. "But we made a lot of money! I've never made so much on my own before!"

"Yeah, well… silk is expensive, you know?" Pacifica said matter-of-factly and held out the price tag of a nearby dress.

Mabel's eyes bulged out and then she burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh, Grunkle Stan would be so proud of you if he saw those prices!"

"Where do you think I got the idea from?" She smiled but frowned inwardly.

Pacifica understood that Dipper hadn't showed up because he had to be at the studio to supervise the premiere of his show in TV, but she didn't understand why her parents hadn't dropped by. The heiress shook her head to push those thoughts away and decided to call them when she got home.

"With that money in a few months you could get into a better apartment." Pacifica suggested happily.

"Hey! What's wrong with my apartment?" Mabel narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, it's just… a little small."

"Maybe, but it's perfectly located!" Mabel smiled slyly. "Besides, I'm not moving out now. Last week I finished painting the landscape on the kitchen walls. Now it looks like I'm cooking in the Arctic!"

"You have to show me that—Hold on a second." Her phone had begun buzzing. "Hello?"

"Hurry with that or we'll miss the premiere of Dipper's show on TV!" The brunette whispered and Pacifica made a gesture for her to be quiet.

"Yes, that's me but it's Pines. Pacifica Pines." The heiress gave Mabel a smile. Even though she had been married for almost four years now, most people kept mistaking her surname for Northwest, which was more famous. "Who am I talking to?"

Then Mabel saw something that she would remember for the rest of her life.

The phone fell from Pacifica's hand and broke on the floor. At first, her face was pale and impassive, with her gaze still fixed on Mabel and her look blank as if she hadn't understood what she had just heard. Then, almost at a painfully slow speed, her brow progressively furrowed, her eyes clenched shut and she opened her mouth to wail in pain, but no sound came from it.

"Pacifica, what happened!?" Mabel asked wide-eyed, completely distressed by her reaction.

Pacifica didn't answer. Instead, she finally voiced her pain and began sobbing loudly. A part of her heart had just been torn from her.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

"We've just entered commercials!" Someone announced.

Dipper released the breath he had been holding for the last ten minutes. The commercial break meant they were halfway through the first episode of his show. As Pacifica had begun almost a year ago getting ready to open her shop with Mabel, Dipper had found himself with the wish of also pursuing his professional dream. He had made the pilot of his TV show and sent it to a few companies. Much to his surprise, one of them had answered almost instantly. Dipper had been very excited and began working with his team on a first season for his show, and today it was the premiere on TV.

"Alright, people!" He yelled so that his team heard him. "We have two minutes of commercial break! I need information! What does the audience think of the show so far?"

"The show has a good reception among kids, teens and a surprisingly great reception among adults!" One informed.

"Really?" Dipper said with a hint of surprise, considering it was a kids show. "I guess that's good anyway. What do people think of the Grunkle?"

"They say he's grumpy and hilarious!" Another replied.

"Perfect! That's the effect we were looking for." He smiled proudly. "How are we doing on the social media?"

"We're trending a lot on Twitter and apparently we're also memeing on the internet!" The second one continued.

"Good for the first one and someone explain me later if the second one is a bad thing. Now, have they noticed the cryptograms?" Dipper asked.

"Yes! Here someone has already solved four of the seven hidden cryptograms that have appeared so far." The first one informed again.

"Wow, kids nowadays are certainly smart." Dipper noted mentally to complicate the cryptograms a little, and then he felt a buzz on his leg. "Just a sec, my personal phone is ringing. Yes?" He covered his other ear with his hand to muffle the noise in the studio. "Mabel?"

"Dipper, you've to come to your house now! Something has happened!"

Dipper's eyes widened and he needed to hear no more. The distress in Mabel's voice and the sobs in the background were enough to make him leave the studio and race to his car.

"Mr. Pines! The show is about to come back from commercials!" Someone yelled to stop him, but Dipper didn't care one bit.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Dipper had to turn off his personal phone which didn't stop buzzing halfway to his house and regretted having given that kind of personal information to his coworkers. He finally arrived in his car, parked terribly and rushed into his house, finding Mabel coming out of his bedroom. Her face was distressed and her eyes were puffy. She had been crying.

"Dipper, she's very bad." Mabel lowered her head and trembled. "I-I don't know what else to do."

"Thanks for calling me." Dipper tried to cheer his sister by squeezing her shoulders. "Why don't you make some hot chocolate? I'm certain there is nothing some of your sweet chocolate can't fix."

"Yeah." The brunette nodded but she wasn't so sure about that. "You should get in there."

Pacifica was blubbering inconsolably on the edge of her bed. The moment she saw her husband entering the bedroom, she sniffed a few times in vain attempts to calm her sobs and speak.

"D-Dipper…"

Dipper sat beside her on bed and held her hands.

"I'm here, Pacifica." He reassured and stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs. "What happened?"

"D-Dipper, m-my p-parents… The road was w-wet and t-they were driving back to the m-manor and…" Her voice broke into sobs.

"Oh." Was all he managed to utter.

Dipper had never liked her parents, but at the moment he was feeling grief. Not for them, but for the woman he loved which was crying her heart out in front of him.

"I'm sorry." Dipper brought her into a tight embrace and rocked her in his arms as Pacifica continued shaking and sobbing loudly.

"N-now I will n-never see t-them again…" The no longer heiress but owner of the Northwest fortune wailed in grief.

Mabel entered the bedroom with three cups of chocolate and Dipper sighed, regretting having asked her that now. Pacifica could use the sweet hot beverage but her hands were shaking so much that she in no way was going to be able to drink it. The brunette seemed to notice that too because she placed the cups on the nightstand and pushed an armchair next to the couple to sit on it. Mabel grabbed one of Pacifica's hands from Dipper's back and began squeezing it as the former heiress continued sobbing loudly between Dipper's arms.

Dipper couldn't believe this was happening, and with the worst possible timing. Every time they had a lucky break, they got back into another streak of bad luck and there was nothing he could do about it. Dipper felt completely impotent at this situation. How could he cheer her up after such a loss? There was nothing he could do against luck, destiny or life selection. He couldn't simply fix what had just happened to Pacifica because it had been just an accident. He couldn't take revenge on chance because it wasn't corporeal, because it had been only a severe case of bad luck, unless…

"Dipper." A nudge from Mabel on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. "She has fallen asleep."

Dipper parted the embrace and wiped the tears off Pacifica's cheeks with his thumbs. Fatigue had caught up with her and she was peacefully sleeping. He kissed her forehead and gently laid her on the bed. He turned to his sister.

"There's a guest room if you need to—"

"No, I'm okay." Mabel replied with her worried gaze fixed on Pacifica. "This armchair is good."

Dipper decided not to insist and he lay back on the bed next to Pacifica, stroking her hair idly as he struggled to remember what he had been thinking about before Mabel nudged him. He had a feeling that it had been something important. Then, Pacifica instinctively snuggled closer in her sleep until her head was resting on his chest and Dipper embraced her. Whatever he had been thinking about, it couldn't be more important than what he had in his arms at the moment. Dipper had a look at Mabel and saw that she had also fallen asleep in the armchair. He tried to have some sleep himself, but he couldn't manage. Dipper continued stroking Pacifica's blonde hair and cuddling her gently all night.

The light coming through the windows progressively increased as dawn came and the morning began. Pacifica moved a little in his arms and eventually opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Dipper asked.

"Terrible… but a little better than yesterday." Pacifica hugged his chest tightly. "Now that they're gone… I'm the only Northwest left and it's the worst feeling in the world knowing that I'm also going to be the last…" She lowered her gaze and frowned. No siblings, no cousins, no close relatives… No children. This meant that there was something only Pacifica could do and the squeeze on her shoulder signaling that Mabel had also woken up made it only harder for her.

"Don't worry Paz-Paz, you still have us!" Mabel tried to cheer her.

"I'm sorry Mabel but…" Pacifica sighed sadly. "I'll have to quit from our store. My parents always wanted me to lead the company and now… I have no other choice."

"Oh… I-I understand." Mabel lowered her gaze and smiled sadly. Everything was sliding through her fingers yet again.

"Can't you hire someone to act as CEO in your name?" Dipper suggested when he realized how his sister's face rivaled with Pacifica's in sadness.

"No." She declined sternly. "I need to fix the Northwest name myself."

"But Princess, what about your dream?"

"It'll have to wait."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 _Four months ago…_

The last eight months had been hard for them and not in the good way. Mabel had to deal with the store alone and had no free time at all to see the couple, but even if she had, Dipper and Pacifica were just as busy. On one hand, Dipper's show had been a social media success and he had to work twice as hard on it because the company that owned the channel was giving him lots trouble. In addition, his contract didn't allow him to talk about anything not released yet with anyone outside the team, so he couldn't comment with Pacifica what he was doing at work, which increased his own frustration.

Pacifica had been unwilling to lead the company in the ruthless way her father did and tried the soft and calm approach. That didn't last a month. People didn't take her seriously and saw her as the pretty blonde girl who had just inherited the company and had no idea of how to lead it. Pacifica got serious and became even more ruthless than her father had ever been, earning the respect and the fear of her coworkers and surprisingly increasing the company's monthly profits in a fifteen percent in only three months. However, Pacifica didn't like one bit what she had to do and moreover she quickly realized that no matter how talented she was or how much she had studied, leading such a large company was very time consuming. Between meetings, phone calls and other business distractions, she barely had time to spend with the people she loved and it was causing severe damage to her private life. Dipper and Pacifica had ended up spending most of their time at work and rarely had time for themselves.

However, today it had been different. Pacifica had made an extra effort to finish earlier than usual and she was going home in hopes of catching Dipper before he went to sleep. The fact that he worked from very early in the morning to the afternoon and Pacifica from early in the afternoon to late in the night had greatly affected their life, more precisely their sexual life. In fact, she didn't even remember the last time they had done it. Pacifica was adamant to change that tonight.

Dipper was sat in front of his computer, working on adding cryptograms to his show. He was glad that the fans were deciphering them, but he would prefer it took them longer than five minutes to do so. Dipper was racking his brains for a way of making them more difficult and he failed to hear his wife sneaking up on him.

Pacifica slid her hands inside his t-shirt through the neck from behind and purred into his ear "Dippuuurrr.", earning a yelp and a jerk of surprise from him. She giggled and her lips began tracing a kissing line along his neck, goosebumps following soon afterwards.

"Today I came home earlier and I thought we could… celebrate it."

Dipper's eyes bulged out when her hands managed their way into his jeans.

"Give me t-ten minutes to finish this, Princess."

"Make it eight and I'll bite that spot on your neck so hard you'll splurt right away." Pacifica whispered playfully and gave a lick to said spot.

Dipper felt the blood of his body being equally distributed between the blush on his face and the bulge in his jeans, which twitched in expectation between Pacifica's hands.

"I-I-I think I can make it in 6!" He blurted out.

"Then I'll consider biting something else too." She snickered and withdrew her hand from his jeans.

Six minutes were enough to try putting on something she had bought on her way home. Pacifica went to their bedroom and came back shortly after wearing a silk robe.

"Hey Dork, wanna find the hidden cryptogram here?"

Dipper turned around in his office chair and Pacifica let her robe slide to the floor. She was wearing a black lace pushup corset and panties lingerie set that accentuated all the curves of her body and covered just the right amount of skin, giving her a most entrancing cleavage and causing Dipper's jaw to fall to the floor.

However, creativity also struck him that very moment.

"Of course! Partially hidden cryptograms! We'll see now who finds and decodes them in five minutes! Thanks, Princess!" He yelled and turned around on his chair to work back on his show.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. The accorded six minutes passed and Dipper hadn't finished yet. When they reached the ten minutes, Pacifica went for a different tactic.

"Diiiiippeeer, who's gonna eat these two?" She asked in a singing fashion.

When Dipper turned around to look at his wife, she freed her breast from the corset and pressed them together with her hands.

"Two minutes!" Dipper squeaked as his mouth watered and his jeans felt painfully tight. He turned again to rush the last details of the episode and add the remaining cryptograms. "And people wonder why the second season looks rushed." He muttered and continued clicking and typing as fast as he could.

After another ten minutes, summing a total of twenty instead of the originally ten accorded, Dipper finished working on the episode and raced his way to the couch as he removed the t-shirt over his head but, when he had a look at Pacifica, he saw she was snoring slightly and deeply asleep, completely exhausted after her hard day of work. Dipper smiled warmly and picked her up in his arms, taking her to the bed and lying in it with her. A few minutes later, Pacifica squirmed and snuggled closer.

"Dipper," She said more drowsy than conscious. "did we do it?"

"Of course, Princess." He lied. "You were amazing."

"Good." Pacifica smiled and closed her eyes again. "I feared that… after all that had happened we wouldn't manage but… what really matters in the end is that you still love me…"

Pacifica closed her eyes and fell asleep. The next morning she would not remember having that conversation, but Dipper stayed awake all night thinking about it. He made up his mind. He would take care of making sure they had more time to be together, but it would take him a while.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 ** _Warning_** _:_ _Mildly-to-averagely described sexual themes in the following scene._ Feel free to skip until the next ( **:: ::** ) which signals the next scene.

* * *

 **:: ::**

 _A month and half ago…_

Pacifica finally had, not only one day off, but two. Dipper arranged a romantic dinner at home the first night. He had cooked something light, a salad and a few pieces of fruit, so that what they intended to do after dinner didn't upset their stomachs. Dipper was trying his best not to look desperate and ate calmly, even if his leg wouldn't stop bouncing up and down under the tablecloth in expectation, whereas Pacifica was beyond the point of caring. She devoured her dinner in a matter of seconds and stared at Dipper expectantly.

"Uh… You want some more?" He asked with his eyes widened.

"Sure." Pacifica shrugged and moved her chair next to his, picking from the salad and the fruit on Dipper's plate until she ate his dinner too, much to his surprise.

Now that both of them, or rather Pacifica had finished having dinner, she grabbed Dipper by his belt and pulled him towards their bedroom. The moment they closed the door behind, Pacifica shoved her husband against it. It had been too long since they had last done it and she was hungry for him. Landing a series of rough kisses, her deft fingers quickly unbuttoned and removed his flannel shirt. Her mouth dashed to his pec and her tongue gave a few flicks to his nipple, causing Dipper to quiver and giggle. He half-consciously pushed her downwards, eager for her mouth to continue applying love to his flesh. Pacifica traced a kissing line towards his navel and next down his happy trail. There was still no six-pack there, but she didn't lose hope. Her fingers hooked on the hem of his clothes and pulled his jeans and boxers down, making them pool around his ankles.

Pacifica grabbed his penis and tested how ready they were with a few pumps. Dipper was hard, but she knew he could be harder. Unlike Pacifica who had had the day off, Dipper had been working since early that morning and now close to midnight he wasn't at full strength, but she knew a way of fixing that really quickly. Pacifica gave him a mischievous look and waggled her eyebrows playfully. Dipper knew what was going to happen now and gave her a huge grin, closing his eyes in order to fully experience every sensation. He felt a few feathery kisses, followed by a long lick from base to tip. Then, she blew a little on his penis to give him an icy sensation and make him quiver in expectation. Finally, she opened her mouth and engulfed him, her tongue swirling in quick motions around him.

Dipper shuddered and moaned his pleasure when he couldn't feel any more ready for action. He pulled his wife back to her feet and reached for the hem of her dress, pulling it swiftly over her head and revealing the black lingerie. Dipper loved what the corset was doing to her chest, but at the moment it only stood on his way. He lowered the straps on her shoulders and set her breasts free, quickly enveloping one in his warm mouth as his hand took care of pleasuring the other. The moment his lips began giving gentle sucks and his fingers began tweaking, Pacifica took a sharp breath and her nipples stood completely erect at the stimulation. She really wanted to let this continue, but she was also eager for something else. Pacifica pulled him up by the hair and looked at his face with a lustful expression.

"Play with the twins later. Now just bonk me until my brain explodes!" She growled and wrapped her legs and arms around him in a jump.

Dipper grunted at her weight and moved towards the bed while Pacifica's mouth ravished his neck, but his arousal got the better of him halfway through. Her desk was closer and it would have to do. Dipper sat her on it and eyed the complicated lingerie panties, which had straps attaching them down to the stockings and up to the corset. He had no time for finding out how to remove such complicate lingerie, so he simply pulled the sodden base of her panties aside and thrust himself inside. Pacifica's eyes rolled back in her head pleasantly and she buried one hand into his chocolate curls, the other pressing against the desk behind herself to keep her balance, all while Dipper reached for her butt and squeezed it, pulling her closer to achieve a deeper pleasure as they began thrusting their hips against each other. A half a minute later, Dipper had to stop all of a sudden, realizing that the fabric of her panties had become like sandpaper to the skin on his penis. Without thinking it twice, he grabbed the back lingerie panties and tore them off her groin with a _'RIP'_ sound.

Pacifica gasped and looked at him with a small glare.

"Those were expensive, you know?"

"They weren't purple. I didn't like them." Was all Dipper said to support his point, and it proved to be enough.

The fact that he was right angered her more than her torn lingerie. Pacifica frowned gave a hard shove on his chest, causing Dipper to stagger backwards and finally fall on the bed with a surprised expression on his face. Pacifica jumped up from her desk, ran to the bed and pounced on him with such strength that the legs at the foot of the bed snapped.

After a few hours and some rounds and games, Pacifica's lingerie was scattered across the room and they were almost done for the night.

Pacifica's pleasure became too much for her to handle. She squeaked and lost her balance, falling back on top of Dipper's belly from sitting on his face. Dipper however wasn't done. He pulled her groin back to his mouth and resumed his vampiric attacks on her sex. He was determined to make her shriek and soon he would achieve it. When she felt his hot tongue swirling at lightning speed, Pacifica's hands grasped the bed sheets and her thighs clamped around his face as she arched her back and finally shrieked in joy and release. Then, Dipper progressively slowed down the flicks of his tongue and the smooches until he completely stopped.

"You lost your balance." He rested his chin on her mound and gave her a playful smile.

"Yeah… I—Uff" She panted in an attempt to recover her breath. "I really needed a night like this."

"Uh-huh." Dipper returned his face between her legs, teasing her inner thighs with his teeth before going back to eating her out.

"Wait! Oh-my-gosh…" She squeaked before her hips began rising over and over again on their own to match the movement of his tongue. "I t-think four times was enough for tonight." She stroked his chocolate bangs to make him stop.

"Fine, we'll continue tomorrow." Dipper shrugged and went back to resting his chin on her mound.

Pacifica sighed happily and lay back, using Dipper's bent knees to rest her head on his thighs as if they were a pillow. Then she realized something for the first time in the night. The foot and the head of the bed were at a different height.

"Wow… We broke the bed."

"What do you mean 'we'? You alone broke the bed with that jump earlier." Dipper chuckled.

"I may have gotten carried away a little." She giggled as Dipper began stroking her belly.

"Just a little?" Dipper pointed with his head at the nearest wall. There was a hanging mirror with a splatter of whitish fluid on the wall at each side of it and another one right on the mirror's surface.

"Hey, you clearly liked that one." Pacifica pulled the hands on her belly to her chest.

"Sure." He began squeezing her breasts. "The _'Gimme that, Dork. I wanna play target practice with your Big Dipper'_ sounds fun for one time, but you needed three tries to hit the mirror and overusing it kinda hurts."

"I would've hit it the first time if you hadn't been wiggling and begging _'Please, Princess, do it faster!'._ " She mimicked the moans and wiggles he had done. "And that didn't sound very painful, huh?"

"Well…" Dipper flushed and averted her knowing gaze. "Maybe we could buy some lube for the next time…"

"I have my own lube." Pacifica gave him a mischievous look and ran her tongue along her lips teasingly.

"I—Uh… You wanna try hitting the desk, like… now?" He babbled as his eyes widened at the idea of all the oral sex that would involve.

"Nope. My hands and mouth have already seen enough action for tonight." She snickered and swung one leg over his head, moving on the bed to lie next to him. "By the way, you're so cleaning that mirror tomorrow. I'm not gonna comb my hair with your dippingsauce all over my reflection."

Dipper chortled and began stroking her side.

"So it's you who wants to play target practice but it's me who has to clean everything afterwards?"

"Pretty much yes." She placed her hands on his chest and began stroking the faint marks left by her fingernails. "But if you don't wanna clean it, just say it and we won't play target practice anymore." Pacifica gave him an innocent look. "It's a shame though, I was really looking forward to try toppling something off the dresser, and we would need a few tries and _lots_ of lube for that. Besides, I wanna try if giving you a few bites makes your Dippingsauce splurt harder."

"That mirror will be tomorrow squeaky clean!" He blurted out without thinking.

Pacifica snickered and hugged his chest.

"You're a dork, have I ever told you that?"

"Every single day for the last fifteen years, Princess." He pecked her scalp and embraced her.

"Good to know someone else is counting." She sighed and closed her eyes.

Dipper began repeatedly stroking her hair and let his mind to wander. He still remembered the conversation they had close to two months ago. Pacifica no longer addressed the children issue and seemed to have overcome it, but Dipper knew better. He had seen her sighing whenever they walked near a playground, he had seen her lowering her gaze every time they went to the mall and walked near the sport clothes for children, but the most obvious fact had happened tonight. Despite the multiple times they had had sex over the night, she had pulled him out every single time with some kind of excuse like the games. He couldn't deny they were fun, but Pacifica had never been one of playing games in bed. She was playful, but not _so_ playful. Dipper guessed what was passing through her mind: With zero chances there was simply no disappointment next month. She had completely lost hope in having children and that gave Dipper an overwhelming feeling in his chest.

"Pacifica." He whispered and broke the embrace. Dipper pushed her gently to lie on her back and began kissing her neck softly.

"Again?" She cupped his face and looked at him. "Dipper, you should sleep a little. You have to be at the studio tomorrow early in the morning."

"I'll manage." He gave her a sly smile. He hadn't told her yet what had happened in his job, and he wasn't going to tell her now. At the moment, he was only focused on kissing her neck.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and her hands reached to grab him and take care of his arousal. Dipper however was quicker and pinned her hands over her head as he rolled on top of her. She gave him a quizzical look and opened her mouth to complain with another excuse.

"Shh." He interrupted her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you, Pacifica. No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

Pacifica still didn't remember the conversation they had had before she fell asleep almost two months ago, but she found some solace in his words. She displayed a smile and hugged him, her legs bent at each side of his waist. Dipper began to move slowly, kissing her and accompanying every thrust with gentle caresses on her shoulders and hair. His intention was to show her affection rather than sexual pleasure, and she welcomed it by kissing him and stroking his back in return. Dipper rested his forehead on hers and placed a few feathery kisses on her lips, one of his hands tracing her side and squeezing her thigh. Their slow movement made them take their time to build up their pleasure, but they were too busy enjoying each other's closeness to be bothered by it. They enjoyed every kiss, every gentle caress and every soft spark of pleasure that flew through their bodies.

Some time later, when Dipper was already beginning to feel the familiar tingling in his groin which he tried to hold back as long as possible, Pacifica held her breath and closed her eyes, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. Dipper felt her inner muscles contracting repeatedly around him as she suddenly opened her mouth to release her breath accompanied with a loud moan of pleasure. Dipper then smiled and didn't hold back anymore. And, even though that session of soft lovemaking didn't grant them a strong orgasm like their wild sessions usually did, the warm feeling in their chests compensated for everything.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Pacifica woke up the next morning and stretched in bed. She felt a little sore after last night, but that was the usual after such a night. It was nothing that a hot shower couldn't fix, and she intended to take one now. Pacifica reached for the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was almost noon. She had overslept. Pacifica quickly jumped out of the bed to get ready for the day. Even though she didn't have to go to work today, she couldn't simply ruin her sleep schedule. However, something on the bed made her stop on her tracks. Something, or rather someone.

"Dipper! Wake up!" She quickly shook the sleeping form of her husband. "It's twelve in the morning! You're like… four hours late to work!"

Dipper groaned and turned to look at her. He rubbed his eyes and then sighed.

"I don't have to go to work. I quitted yesterday."

Pacifica was left dumbstruck by the information and took a few seconds to speak.

"What!? But it was your dream!"

Dipper chuckled and held her hands in his.

"If it was getting between us, it wasn't such a good dream."

""I…" Pacifica gave him a face he couldn't quite determine. It was the mixture of a frown and a worried look. "We'll speak about this when I'm back from work."

"I thought you had two days off." Dipper looked at her in puzzlement.

"Not anymore." She declined with a sharp gesture of her hand and stood up.

Hours passed and Dipper awaited her to come back home. He was determined in not going back to the studio. The job was entertaining and satisfying, but it was also very time consuming and rather stressful. Dipper had to work hours and hours on the same episode without being able to talk about it to anybody outside the developing team due to the privacy contract. Then, there were also the multiple little changes that the channel made to the episode once it was finished. Dipper had never thought that the word 'suck' would have to be strictly censored for 'stink' because it was offensive to children. That little thing alone didn't bother him, but the issue was when many little things bunched up together. All of that and the little time he had had lately to see Pacifica had been the last straw that broke the camel's back. He was not going back to the studio.

Much to his surprise, Pacifica got back home around five in the afternoon, which was way earlier than usual. The moment she entered the bedroom Dipper confronted her.

"Look, Pacifica. I'm not going back to the studio." He began but was interrupted.

"Dipper, it's not—"

"No, listen." He fished out his own Journal and all three of Ford's Journals from a drawer. "I've been thinking and… I could write short fables based on our childhood adventures. I always liked recording my experiences and maybe I'll be a good fantasy writer. It's probably not going to make lots of money but it should be enjoyable and…"

"Dipper, forget about the money. I sold the company." Pacifica said midsentence.

"…I thought Mabel could draw me the covers and—Wait, what?" He asked completely dumbfounded.

"I sold the company." She repeated. "We're almost billionaires now, so if you wanna write about your childhood then write all you want."

"B-but, Pacifica, your parents and the Northwest name…" He tried to remind her of why she had taken the lead of the company in the first place.

"Oh, that's why we're _almost_ billionaires instead of billionaires." She smiled and gave Dipper a paper. "Half the money was for this."

Dipper's eyes widened and read the paper aloud. "The Northwest Foundation for orphaned youth and children with economic difficulties…"

"It's a philanthropic foundation I founded after selling the company. The manor was gathering dust so I also gave it to them with the condition that they use it as an orphanage." Pacifica explained and then sighed sadly. "I can't have children and I can't adopt them either but… my parents would've loved to have the manor full of children before they died so I thought…"

"I know." Dipper interrupted her and brought her into a tight embrace, kissing her forehead. "I'm so proud of you, Pacifica, and I know your parents would've been too."

Pacifica snickered and shook her head.

"No, they wouldn't. They would've preferred that I kept the company, but that's the way things are."

"Hey, who knows? They wanted what's best for you and right now it isn't to lead such a big company."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **[The Fate of Each - Part 4: Dreams are constantly shattered… _or not._ ]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 _Twelve hours ago…_

Dipper twitched and woke up in their new bed with a broad smile. He was twenty seven and Pacifica and he had finally got the handle of their lives. Pacifica was back working at the store with Mabel and Dipper had already sorted the information of his Journals and began a few fables. Both of them had their distractions at work and their free time to enjoy each other, and Dipper thought they couldn't be any happier.

The young man took a quick survey of the bed and realized Pacifica wasn't with him. The clock on the nightstand marked five in the morning. Further scanning of the room made him realize that the bathroom had its lights on, so he guessed she would be there. Dipper scratched his own cheek, the scene being vaguely familiar to him. Soon he heard bared footsteps coming back from the bathroom and he quickly played asleep, unwilling to let Pacifica think that she might have accidentally woken him up.

With his eyes closed, he felt how Pacifica lay beside him in bed. He felt how she nestled her back in his chest and how she grabbed one of his hands, pulling it up and then using his palm as a pillow for her cheek. Then, he felt his palm becoming wet and all the memories came to his mind. Dipper frowned and sighed sadly, moving his hands from her face to embrace her belly tightly. All his previous thoughts about happiness were quickly switched into sadness at their bad luck.

Dipper was wrong again, but this time it was for a completely different reason.

"Dipper, not so tight." Pacifica complained and tried to loosen his grasp on her belly.

Dipper raised an eyebrow in confusion, considering Pacifica had always loved to be hugged from behind as tight as possible, and loosened the grasp on her belly. Pacifica wiggled in his embrace and rolled onto her other side to look at him. She was weeping, but she had a faint smile on her face.

"From now on you have to be careful down here." Pacifica stroked her own belly. "I didn't wanna tell you until the morning, but… since these past days my stomach has been a little upset and my period was not coming, I decided to check something out earlier while I was vomiting and… well, see it for yourself." She fished out a stick of plastic from her pajama pocket, but it wasn't just a stick of plastic. It was a pregnancy test and the result was two lines.

Dipper had no idea of how a pregnancy test worked, but he guessed the answer pretty accurately.

"You're…?"

"Yup. We're gonna be parents." Pacifica said and her smile turned broad.

Dipper's face lit up as if he were a kid who had been told he wasn't going to get a video console for Christmas yet when he opened the gift box he found one inside, and he also reacted as such. Dipper sat up with Pacifica still in his arms and began bouncing on his knees on the bed as he yelled in joy: "We're gonna be parents! We're gonna be parents! See, Pacifica? It was just a matter of time!"

Pacifica giggled at his enthusiasm but soon she got a little motion sickness. She was as happy or more than him, but her pregnancy hormones weren't helping much.

"Wow, easy there Dork. If you keep shaking me I'll vomit again. Upset stomach, remember?"

"Oh, sorry!" Dipper carefully laid her in bed as if she were the most fragile thing in the world. Then, he unbuttoned her pajama shirt up to below her breasts and pressed his hands on her belly with a huge grin.

"It's a little early to feel anything." She smiled and began stroking the hands on her belly.

"You know, this has always been my favorite body part." Dipper whispered and landed a few feathery kisses on her belly.

"Then you're gonna love this because it's gonna get _so_ big." Pacifica gave him a lopsided smile, knowing that her figure was not going to be the same before and after the pregnancy.

"Sounds like more Pacifica for me to love." He smiled and began teasing her flesh with her teeth.

"Stop that!" She giggled and her belly quivered at his teasing.

Pacifica buried her hands into his chocolate curls and Dipper rested his head on her belly. He was determined to be extra caring with her now. She was thirsty? He would bring her whatever brand of water or fruit juice she wanted. She was hungry? He would ask which food and then he would cook it in a sec. She was bored? He would try his best and if that wasn't enough, he would also call Mabel. His eyes widened when he remembered that they now had to tell Mabel. Dipper was certain that his twin would probably break one of Pacifica's ribs in a hug when they told her.

"Dipper," Pacifica interrupted his train of thought. "wanna know the first thing I'll do when he's born? I want to see how he holds my fingers in his tiny hands." She said with sparkling eyes.

Dipper gasped and looked at her with a smile.

"I want to do that too!" He chuckled and stroked her sides. "But what I was looking forward to do is leaving the house for an hour or two then come back only to see how her face lights up and comes to receive me at the door with a hug."

"Dipper, we're having children not dogs." She snickered. "I'd also love to do that though. Wait, you said 'her'?" Pacifica raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah, because I know it's gonna be a girl." Dipper landed a quick peck on her belly. "She will be just like you, but brunette. I'll help her with her homework, take her to school and teach her stuff while her big blue eyes stare at me like I'm the smartest person in the world." Dipper sighed dreamily.

"I wouldn't want to burst your bubble, but it's definitely gonna be a boy." Pacifica countered with a sly smile. "He'll be as smart as you and as determined as me. I'll buy him whatever he wants and take him to places like the fair, the zoo, the sea… Oh my gosh, you think we'll spoil our children?"

"Probably, but who cares?" Dipper chuckled pressed his ear on her belly as if trying to hear something. "We disagree on the gender, so how about this: If it's a boy you choose the name and if it's a girl I'll do it, but regardless of the gender we'll love them just as much."

"Agreed on one condition." She said and then put on a pleading look. "If it's a girl… I'll love her a lot but… we'll go for the boy afterwards, right?"

Dipper gave her a warm smile and hugged her belly.

"We'll have as many children as you want, Princess."

Pacifica sighed happily and stared at the ceiling, her hands massaging her husband's scalp while he caressed her belly.

"These are gonna be a very long nine—No, actually eight months."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Dipper quickly parted from the embrace and sat on the edge of their bed, looking for something inside his nightstand drawer. "We're on the… fourth week?"

"According to this thingy." She held out the modern and very expensive pregnancy text. "We're on the sixth week." Then her face blushed. "Wow, it was the night we broke the bed!"

"That was a fun night." Dipper chuckled at the memories and finally found what he was looking for. "Alright, the table for the first trimester is…"

"What's that?" She kneeled up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking curiously over his shoulder at what Dipper had in his hands.

"Remember three years ago when I began planning your pregnancy? Well, I kept this hidden in here just in case." He explained and Pacifica's eyes widened in surprise. She had just realized that Dipper had never lost hope and she rubbed her cheek against his to show her affection. "Here's the diet for the first trimester and a weekly schedule. Mondays we'll go to the park and you'll eat chicken, Tuesdays to the lake—"

"What are the purple labels for?" She asked, noticing that most of the hours of the day were colored in purple.

"Those are sleeping hours. In your first trimester you need to sleep at least eight hours daily, so we're gonna sleep twelve split into night sleep and three naps just to be sure."

"No way, Dork. I'm not gonna spend my whole pregnancy sleeping." She quickly denied the idea. "Besides, when am I supposed to go to work at Mabel's store in this schedule of yours?"

"It'll be just the first trimester, Princess. Mabel will understand that you take a few weeks off. You need many hours of shuteye and a lot of folic acid." He said matter-of-factly and pointed at the schedule. "In fact, I'll make you an orange juice now to cover the daily folic acid intake."

"Nuh-huh. Dipper, I'm pregnant, not physically impaired. I'll drink all the orange juice you want, but I'm not gonna spend the whole day sleeping. I'll do the same stuff I've always been doing, and that includes working at Mabel's store."

"But…" Dipper tried to counter.

"No buts!" She quickly silenced him with a mild glare.

Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Fine. Would you at least let me do a quick diagnostic test to make sure everything is alright?"

"Sure, why not." Pacifica shrugged and saw how Dipper turned over the schedule sheet to reveal a list.

"Let's see… first trimester… sixth week… Here!" He cleared his throat and put on a professional voice, something he did easily thanks to the experience in voice acting he had developed back to when he was making his TV show. "Are you experiencing nausea? Wait, you already answered that one. Hmm… do you have sudden mood changes?"

"Does feeling like punching you because of that voice counts?" Pacifica asked with a playful smile.

"I guess so." He coughed a little and turned back to his own voice. "Next question: Sore breasts?"

"Now that you mention it…" She drew one hand from his neck to her breast and massaged it. "Yeah, they're a little sore. I think I need a bigger cup size, at least until these hormones are done messing with my body."

"I—um…" Dipper's mind was overwhelmed at the idea of her breasts being temporally bigger and he quickly skipped to the last question of his test. "Do you have a decrease or sudden loss of sexual desire?"

"What do you think?" Pacifica chortled and stuck out her tongue, running it from the crook of his neck up to his earlobe.

Dipper stood up with a yelp of surprise and Pacifica smiled sultrily, lying back on the bed. She was certain that the soreness of her breasts would easily go away with a few well-placed kisses and whatever Dipper's mouth did to her afterwards, so she finished unbuttoning her shirt and opened it wide, exposing her charms completely. She closed her eyes and waited to feel his warm lips on her nipples, but they were taking far too long to land. Pacifica opened an eye and saw Dipper taking notes with a pencil on the schedule.

"Dipper!" She whined.

"What?" He quickly lifted his gaze from the sheet and Pacifica gestured over her naked chest. "Oh! Just a second, Princess. If that part of the test was wrong it means that the website where I took it from was also wrong, so I cross this here, and this, and also this…" He began crossing out lines and lines on his list.

"Ugh." Pacifica grunted and buttoned back her shirt. "You better uncross that because I don't feel like doing it anymore."

Dipper stopped crossing mid-line and looked at her with such a big pout that Pacifica couldn't help but giggle.

"C'mere." She patted the bed. "Let's sleep a little more."

Dipper smiled and left the schedule on the nightstand, lying beside her and hugging her from behind. He quickly adapted his usual posture from wrapping his forearms around her belly to simply resting his palms on it.

"See, Princess? I never break my promises. Now that we're going to have our own children you don't have to cry anymore at night." He whispered and landed a kiss on her shoulder.

"I didn't cry for this all nights." She murmured. "There were some nights that I just woke up feeling terrible, but that's all over now."

"Oh, I guess you had a nightmare or something." He commented and began to doze.

"Yeah, that must be it." She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep too.

With the promise Dipper had made her three years ago being finally fulfilled, a heavy weight was taken off Dipper's mind and was replaced with a complete sense of serenity. For the first time in three years, his mind was at ease and his detective skills got to work. He instinctively tied loose ends, considered possibilities and, as an epiphany was being formed on his mind, his eyes became wide open.

"Do you remember any of those nightmares?" He warily asked.

"Hmm… no." She squirmed in his embrace. "Dipper, I don't wanna talk about that. Let's have some sleep."

"No!" He quickly replied and then collected himself just as quickly. "I mean… Look at the hour! It's six in the morning! You have to be at work in three hours!"

"Mabel gave me the day off because of the vomits. Besides, you have been insisting on me sleeping twelve hours a day and now that I want to sleep I can't? Are you sure it's not you the one with the mood swings here?" Pacifica asked playfully and turned around to look at him. "Wow, Dipper. What's wrong?"

Dipper realized that he might be displaying a completely distressed face and he quickly put on a fake smile.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Dipper. I know you're lying. Your eyebrows are doing that thing again." She snickered and stroked his cheek. "What's troubling you?"

"Um…" Dipper facepalmed inwardly. He had never known what exactly his eyebrows did whenever he lied, but Pacifica had ended up knowing him better than himself after being together for so long. He saw no point in lying, so he simply didn't say it all. "Pacifica I… have to leave and do something for the day."

"By _'something'_ you mean something dangerous and paranormal?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes." He answered after a moment's hesitation and lowered his gaze.

"No way, Dipper. You know I don't have a problem with a let's-talk-to-the-gnomes paranormal adventure, but you're not going into another I-come-back-with-a-broken-arm adventure." Pacifica frowned and stroked the arm he had had put into a cast for six weeks when they were teens. "You said that was the last time. Please, especially not now… You're gonna be dad!" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her own belly.

Dipper gave a heavy sigh and caressed her belly.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I need to fix this once and for all."

Pacifica looked at him for a few seconds and then she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but please be careful for me and… for us." She held his hand on her belly and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry." He quickly pecked her forehead and stood up from bed. "But… no matter what happens, don't go to sleep until I come back. He mustn't know I'm coming for him and this time I'm not letting him go." He added with a stern face.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Who?"

"Trust me." Dipper smiled at the fact that Pacifica didn't remember Bill from their childhood. "When I'm done, you won't have any more nightmares."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **[The Fate of Each - Part 5: Demonology]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 _Two hours ago…_

Dipper did one last check to make sure everything was ready. He was proud of what he had achieved in so little time; he had even managed to get the mercury, but there were many things that he would prefer not to remember. Dipper grabbed the memory gun and set it to erase the last ten hours. Then he raised it to his head and pulled the trigger.

The young man blinked a few times, trying to make the camera flash-like blind spots in his vision go away. He clenched his eyelids shut and groaned in vain tries to vanish the stinging sensation behind his eyes as if he were suffering a migraine. Then, he shook his head a little and took a survey of the room where he was at. The last thing he remembered was leaving his own house, and now he seemed to be in the Shack's basement. On a table in front of him there was a file labeled as _'Demonology'_ with a note attached to it. Dipper recognized it instantly. It came with one of the last letters he had received from Ford years ago, but he had never opened it due to the note attached to it.

Dipper held the note and read it aloud.

"My dear Dipper. I have realized that you are more suited for the task of keeping Bill from unleashing his reign of madness on this world than I am, therefore here I send you all my notes regarding the issue. These are all the cases of demonology I've found over the years. You have to be very careful with this information and use it only as a last resort for two reasons: First, as the saying goes, if you play with fire you get burned, and the people who tried what's written here got literally burned (Try not to see the drawings with a full stomach). Second and most important, you must not fall asleep after reading this. Your mind isn't protected like mine is, and keeping Bill from knowing what's written here is your only advantage."

Regardless of the warning note, Dipper had always felt curious about what was written inside and it seemed that now was the moment to find out. He warily opened the file and found a note on the first page. However, he realized it was his own handwriting.

The note said

 _"Do not read what's written in here. It's terrible and I hope most of it was lies. All you need to know for the matter at hand is in a notepad inside the first drawer."_

Dipper scratched his cheek and pondered about it for a second. He was very, very curious so he turned the first page to have just a little peek at the first case. He quickly regretted his decision and closed the file as he felt his bile rising.

"Wow… I've never seen teeth so big and sharp… or someone without lips nor nose before."

He shook his head to get the picture out of his mind and opened the first drawer. There was a small notepad with apparently instructions on each page.

The first page read in his own handwriting

 _"Do not turn to the next page until you're done with the one you're at. Behind you there is a sheet of paper and a bag. Do not open the bag. Take the sheet of paper to the copier machine and do a copy of yourself."_

Dipper immediately frowned at the idea. His previous experiences with clones hadn't gone very well but if it was what the notepad said, then he had no other choice. He first went to the kitchen to get a water bottle just in case and then, he headed to Stan's old office and made a copy of himself. Dipper looked cautiously at how the sheet of paper took form and soon an exact copy of himself stood before him.

"Um… Tyrone?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I guess that name will have to do." The clone shrugged.

"So… it's pointless to ask, but you're not going to backstab me, are you?" Dipper took a step closer to the water bottle.

"No, Dipper. This is important. We're doing this for her." He shook his head sternly. "By the way, have you thought about suggesting her to name the kid Tyrone?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" Dipper couldn't help but smile. "But Pacifica isn't going to like that name."

"Probably not." The clone chuckled. "Well, read the next step."

Dipper felt a little more relaxed around his copy and turned the page.

"If Tyrone is up, he can't read any of the following pages, otherwise this won't work." He read aloud and raised his gaze to the clone.

"Sure, read it for yourself."

Dipper continued reading and turned page after page. The more he read, the more the smile fell from his face and the more his frown deepened.

"Oh… I… I can't do this to you." He sighed and closed the notepad.

"It's pretty much what we were expecting, right?" Tyrone gave him a lopsided smile and Dipper nodded. It wasn't hard to guess why Dipper needed a clone right after reading a file about demonology. "It doesn't matter whether you can or can't do it, Dipper. We have to do it anyway. It's the lesser evil."

"I hate those three words." Dipper muttered and inhaled deeply, grabbing the water bottle. "If you have second thoughts about this and change your mind, just drink from the water bottle. I'll understand it."

The clone took the water bottle, opened it and then poured its content onto the floor.

"And there goes my second thoughts. What now?"

Dipper smiled and placed a hand on Tyrone's shoulder.

"Now we have to go to the bunker."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 _Ten minutes ago…_

"Comfortable?" Dipper asked as he finished fastening the rope around the clone's wrist.

"No, but that's the point." Tyrone shrugged as much as his bindings allowed him.

Dipper did a double check on the ropes around the other wrist and the ropes around the ankles, and then he took two steps back to check the cryogenic pod. The panel showed that everything was in order, so he sighed and had a final look at his clone.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Don't mention it. Remember you're thanking yourself."

Dipper stood before the pod with the notepad in his hands.

"This won't hurt." He reassured the clone.

"Wow, it's true you do something weird with the eyebrows." Tyrone commented and Dipper lowered his gaze. "Just do it quick."

Dipper read the first incantation aloud. "ʇɥıs sɔǝuǝ ıs qɐsǝp ou ʇɥǝ qooʞ 'ɯɐןןǝns' qʎ pɐu ɐquǝʇʇ. ɟǝǝן ɟɹǝǝ ʇo snǝ ɯǝ, snɔʞǝɹs!" Then Tyrone fainted. Dipper read the second one and felt a metallic taste in his mouth. He read the third and last incantation and felt his nose bleeding. Dipper smiled and cleaned the blood from his face with the back of his hand. According to the notes, that was a sign that the magic had worked. However, Tyrone was wiggling in his bindings with his eyelids tightly clenched.

"Tyrone?" Dipper asked warily and approached the cryogenic pod.

"Hnnng…" The clone groaned. "I… think it didn't work. Untie me and let's repeat from the start."

Dipper approached to remove the ropes but stopped on his tracks. The old fork scars on his forearm had begun to itch terribly and that was more than enough for Dipper to think twice.

"Open your eyes first." He demanded.

Tyrone blinked quickly and then winced, leaving his eyes closed.

"My head is spinning and the lights hurt my eyes. I need to sit down. Untie me."

This time, instead of approaching Dipper took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Show me your eyes." He insisted.

Then, as if it were a completely different person, Tyrone stopped wiggling and the painful expression on his face was replaced by a malevolent smile.

"Well, well, well. You seem to be harder to fool with age, Pine Tree." The clone opened his eyes to reveal golden irises, a yellowish sclera and vertical slits for pupils.

"Bill." Dipper immediately scowled at him.

"That's me!" The dream demon began a staring contest with Dipper, knowing how seeing his clone possessed was bothering him. "You sure had gone through lots of trouble just to talk to me."

"I didn't bring you here to talk." He shook his head and kept the stare, although it was becoming harder and harder. It was his own face, his own voice, himself but with an evil touch that Dipper couldn't stand.

"I honestly don't care. At the moment I'm having fun with your little clone in his mind. When I grow bored of hearing him scream, I'll leave this body so that you can look into his eyes and see the consequences of summoning me." Bill shrugged as much as the bindings allowed him.

Dipper glared at him and smirked.

"How much do you know of demonology?"

"How much do you know of anatomy?" Bill replied in a mocking tone.

"Because I was hoping you'd tell me what these runes on the back of your hands are." Dipper pointed to the marks the clone had on each hand. The symbols had been made with silver paint.

Bill looked impassively at his hands and then returned to his staring contest with Dipper.

"They look like very ugly tattoos to me."

"Their goal is to prevent the demon from using his powers through a host, but of course you don't recognize them. They were meant for more powerful demons and you have never been able to use your powers through a host anyway." He commented as bitterly as possible. "You know, I've been reading a little about the subject, and from what I remember…" Dipper tapped the notepad hidden in his flannel shirt pocket. "…since you're a dream demon, it means you're just a little lesser demon! You can't spite fire nor grow teeth to bite someone's head off! You're lucky to be from another dimension, because in this dimension you wouldn't have lasted an hour in the old days when you had competition."

"Really?" Bill burst into laughter. "You spend two hours in your 'internet' and you think you know demonology? Summon me in the dreamscape and I'll show you that not only those bullies can grow teeth or spit fire." He said defiantly.

"Oh, no. This isn't my research. This is Great Uncle Ford's."

Bill's eyes widened for a second and then he quickly collected himself.

"Sixer is dead, just like Stanley." The dream demon snapped. "They died a painful dead in the ice, but you didn't know that, did you?"

"I had guessed it when they stopped sending letters years ago." Dipper replied with a sigh. "The bad thing about monster hunting is that you eventually find a monster that is smarter and stronger than you. However, Ford sent me his research before that, and I've learned a few things about demons. You'll probably recognize these runes on your upper arms." He lifted the flannel shirt on the clone's arms to reveal another pair of identical marks.

This time his facial expression showed that he indeed recognized the symbol, but his voice didn't change.

"It doesn't ring a bell. Speaking of bells, how is Llama? Crying much?" The dream demon replied in the same bitter tone.

"They forbid the demon from leaving the body until the host dies." He ignored the comment. "The cult who designed it wanted to extract information from demons, but they didn't know about the first rune so it's not hard to guess what happened." Dipper shuddered as the picture of the person without lips and with dagger teeth came back to his mind. "Who would've thought that the legends of dragons and werewolves had a little grain of truth behind them?"

"I loved the story class." Bill chuckled mockingly. "So I'm stuck here for… How long can a meatbag of these live without eating? Three weeks? And then what, Pine Tree? Have you, who are so smart, thought about that?"

"Actually, it's a paperbag and… why would I? I'm not going to see it anyway." Dipper shrugged and displayed a malevolent smile for the first time. "You're going to be stuck in there for all eternity. Paper doesn't eat, drink or breathe, you know?"

The smile began to fall from Bill's face.

"Well, at least I'll have someone to play with. Your clone just broke and he is wailing in a corner. In various corners at the same to be more accurate because, as you know, pain in the mindscape can be very realistic and after cutting him into pieces—"

"Oh! That reminds me of the last rune." Dipper poked the clone's forehead. "This little thing on your forehead expels the host's soul from the body so that the demon can't consume it. I'm not sure who you're messing with in your mind, but that's not Tyrone."

"It doesn't matter." Bill quickly added. "Even if the clone is gone, his memories are still here. Your memories. I'll search how you did this and then I'll find a way to reverse it."

"I don't think so. I shot myself with the memory gun before using the copier machine, so you won't find anything in his mind about how I did this or how to get out." He replied with a smug smile.

Dipper stood before the dream demon with his arms crossed over his chest and an expression on his face that clearly said 'checkmate'. Bill closed his eyes and tried to leave the body, realizing with terrifying clarity that he couldn't. Then, he struggled in his bindings in an attempt to escape the pod, but he could barely move either. The dream demon's expression went from mocking to desperate in a matter of seconds.

"What do you want?" Bill muttered. "I'll give you anything."

"All I want is one of your deals, but I set the terms this time." Dipper smirked. "You're going to stay right there for all eternity and let me be. In return you'll get nothing. As you can see, I'm just as fair as you tend to be. Goodbye, Bill." He finished and turned to leave.

"Wait! Don't just leave me here, Pine Tree! At least have the decency of telling me why you did this!" Bill yelled as Dipper walked away.

"You speak of decency after what you did?" [···]

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 _Present time…_

[···] "…Would you look to the right for a sec?"

And Bill, one of the oldest entities in the universe, looked like a fool to his right and fell to the oldest trick in the world as a fist collided with his face and broke his nose.

"Wow! Pain is hila—"

But Dipper didn't let him finish. He held his head still by grasping his hair and struck his nose repeatedly with his fist.

"She cried herself to sleep! She spent a year working in that terrible place and it was all your fault!"

Dipper struck him until the pain on his knuckles surpassed the rage he felt in his arms. Only then he stopped and backed away, breathing hard through the nose in anger.

"Getting tired, Pine Tree?" Bill spit a paper molar and displayed a ruined malevolent smile.

Dipper felt completely glad that he had broken his nose. The clone's voice no longer sounded like his own but more nasal, a little like what Bill's voice sounded in the dreamscape. Dipper massaged his aching knuckles and smiled in satisfaction.

"Yes and no. I could switch to the other hand and do this all day, but I'm tired of you. This time I'm leaving. Good riddance, Bill."

As Dipper turned to leave again, Bill frowned. He had been struggling for the last ten minutes and the rope on his right wrist had loosened enough, but he wouldn't be able to escape if he was frozen into the cryogenic pod. His frown soon turned into another malevolent grin and an idea came to his mind.

"Thank you, Pine Tree. Shooting Star has shown me suffering, Llama has shown me desperation but you, you have shown me pain. Turning me into a popsicle won't hold me, Pine Tree. There'll be an electrical failure someday and I'll be out. Then, I'll find your little Llama and show her pain. First, I'll make her think I'm you and hold her in these arms—your arms. Then, I'll hurt her with these fingers—your fingers, and in the end I'll make sure the last thing she ever sees are these eyes—not your eyes, _my eyes_."

Dipper stopped and turned around.

"You never learn, do you?" He cracked his knuckles and approached the pod again.

"Oh, but I do learn." Bill freed his arm and punched him in the throat.

Dipper staggered back and fell to one knee with a surprised expression on his face, struggling to breathe.

"I have learnt a few things after our last encounter. You were ready for me that time, and now I'm ready for you. I've learned that you meatbags are very weak," The dream demon untied his other hand. "and that you can die from the stupidest thing in the world like a cold or a punch on the right spot, like the throat." He untied his feet and walked out of the pod, staring at how Dipper breathed raggedly on one knee. "Although it seems I need to aim a little lower for that. It doesn't matter now. Let's have some fun."

Bill kicked Dipper in the diaphragm, forcing him up to his feet and making his lungs to push out the little air he had managed to get in. Then, he seized him by the shoulders and threw him against one of the tables nearby. Dipper grunted and struggled to get air into his lungs while his hands groped the table in search of anything to defend himself. He felt an elbow striking him on the back and he screamed in pain. Bill punched him in the kidney to push out again the air Dipper had managed to gather and turned him over, delivering his next punch into his face. Then, he left a panting Dipper falling to the floor and he walked around the room.

"Whoo! This…" The dream demon examined his tingling hands. "This feels amazing! I never expected pain to feel so good!" He laughed. "And this body… I don't breathe, I don't eat and I don't get tired! It's awesome! I genuinely thank you, Pine Tree. I'll be able to do many things with this! However…" Bill finally found what he was looking for. He grabbed steel pipe lying between the pods and turned to Dipper. "…you won't be able to see it, because you're going to be dead. But don't be sad, Shooting Star will join you soon. Llama… I don't know. I think I'll play a little with her first." He displayed a cruel smile and walked towards Dipper, who attempted to get on his feet aiding himself with the table, but fell back with his arms resting on it. "Oh, you're not gonna put on a fight? That's boring. Anyway, try not to get too much blood on my new body. It's made of paper after all."

As Bill raised the pipe over his head, Dipper didn't feel his lungs burning anymore. Oxygen was again being delivered to his muscles, and with that oxygen there was also a river of adrenaline and mindless rage. The pipe fell and Dipper rolled aside in the last second to let it struck the table instead, and then he used both feet to kick the dream demon in the belly. Bill staggered backwards and, while he regained his balance, Dipper stood back up on his feet. Bill swung the pipe horizontally as he laughed and Dipper had to arch his back and jump backwards to dodge it. The dream demon repeated the motion vertically and Dipper turned to the side and let the pipe fall next to himself, but as Bill was raising the pipe to strike again, Dipper grasped it with both hands and threw one elbow into the dream demon's mouth. Bill yelped in pain and let go the pipe, backing away a few steps.

Now that Dipper had the pipe, he eyed it for a second and then threw it away. He was seething and his hands were screaming at him their need to cause pain, and he was not about to ignore them.

"That was a mistake, Pine Tree." The dream demon commented at the discarded pipe. "I always love a challenge though. C'mon." He beckoned Dipper with his hands.

The little experience Dipper had earned in the few fights he had had over his life told him to circle him around and try to make him lose his balance, but his rage demanded him to punch him to death, make another clone and then punch him to death again, and at the moment his rage was in charge. Dipper ran his tongue over his broken bottom lip to taste his own blood and spit on the floor. Then, he stomped towards the dream demon. Bill didn't feel intimidated at all and threw his fist at Dipper's face.

That was the real mistake.

Dipper ducked, easily parrying the punch with his forearm and with his other arm delivered a punch of his own into Bill's stomach, forcing him to bend over. Dipper aided the sudden momentum and finished pulling the dream demon's head down as he struck his chin with his knee. Bill was left completely disoriented and Dipper seized the opportunity to grab a metal tray lying on a table and struck his face with it. The dream demon spun and fell to his knees with his face on a table, just like Dipper had been a second ago. Then, Dipper made a fist with both hands and struck him right between the shoulder-blades, causing Bill to wail in pain, but Dipper was not done yet. He turned him over and wrapped his fingers around the dream demon's neck to choke him. Bill's eyes bulged out and in response he did the same to Dipper. After a few seconds, Dipper realized his fatal mistake. Blinded by rage, he had forgotten that Bill didn't breathe. Dipper quickly let go of the dream demon's neck and tried to free his own, but he wasn't making any progress. They had the same strength after all.

Bill also saw what had happened and smiled broadly as he got back to his feet, pushing Dipper against a wall. He began cackling and added progressively more pressure to the throat in tries to crush the trachea.

"As I told you, the key is hitting the right spot." The dream demon smiled and dug his thumbs into his neck. "Just a few more seconds and when you hear the 'crack' everything will be over."

Dipper began to see a small black ring in his vision with phosphenes all over it, but what Bill had just said made him display a smirk. There was indeed a crack, although it didn't come from Dipper's neck but from Bill's groin. The dream demon grunted and immediately let go of his neck. Dipper had just kicked him where a man should never be kicked, but Dipper didn't regret it at all and Bill wasn't exactly a man. The dream demon fell to the floor with both hands between his legs and his thighs clenched together, his mouth agape with incredulity.

"How… how does this hurt so much…!?" Bill rolled on the floor with his eyes completely bulging out.

"I thought pain was hilarious." Dipper coughed as he regained his breath. "You still have to learn a lot about anatomy. Now let me show you what really hurts."

Dipper raised the dream demon to his level and head-butted his broken nose. With his palms he struck his ears, making a disoriented Bill raise his arms to protect his face. Having his belly unprotected, Dipper punched him in the base of the breastbone and Bill lowered his arms to protect that, revealing his neck. Dipper thrust his elbow in the crook of his neck and Bill raised his arms again, allowing Dipper to hit him on the second rib with a soft crack. Then, Dipper kept mercilessly beating the clone's tender points depending on what Bill tried to protect until the dream demon begged him to stop.

"Enough, Pine tree… Enough… I yield, take me to the pod…" He panted and waved his arms, unsure of what to protect now.

"No." Dipper reached for the clone's flannel shirt and lifted him in the air. "I've never been cruel to anyone, not even to you, but today I'll make an exception."

Dipper threw him through the air across the room and Bill collided against a wall, falling to the floor and rolling on it. He quickly raised his gaze and saw how Dipper approached with a face contorted in rage, his fingernails dug deep into his palms, causing blood to pour from his clenched fists. Bill felt something gripping his chest, something that caused his hands to shake and his legs to ignore his commands. He was feeling fear, and he began crawling away from Dipper as fast as his arms allowed him. Something pulled at his leg and Bill was dragged through the floor, the dirt and broken glass damaging his palms and chest. The dream demon tried to stop the inevitable and held himself to a table leg. Dipper stopped pulling at his leg and seized the back of his head, slamming Bill's face onto the floor one, two and three times.

Bill let go of the table leg and Dipper pulled at his head, forcing him to lie on his back. Then, he stared at him.

"You said you'd hold her in these arms. I won't let you do that." Dipper growled and stomped with all his strength on Bill's forearm, causing such a gruesome sound that a shiver was sent down his spine.

The dream demon howled and began to sob without tears, holding his open fracture with his healthy arm. On the other hand, Dipper stared at the scene with repulsion. From an objective point of view, he found curious that the copier machine recreated bones but not blood, but from a subjective point of view he had to avert his sight, since that was still a copy of his own arm. Dipper grabbed the foot again and continued dragging Bill through the floor towards the pod. However, Bill's healthy hand tried to grab hold of whatever he could find and he ended up holding to a conduit that fed the cryogenic pods.

Dipper tugged a few times at the dream demon, but his own arms were already exhausted. He let go of the leg and approached him.

"I'm tired of this." He placed his foot on top of the hand, trapping it between his shoe and the conduit. "You said you'd hurt her with these fingers. How do you pretend to do so if they're broken?" Dipper added all his strength and weight to his foot, feeling a few cracks and then raising his foot to see how all the fingers were bent the wrong way.

He kicked the clone to turn him over and then pulled him up by the flannel shirt. Dipper held the dream demon's face in his hands and Bill tried to fight back, since he knew what came next, but his two arms had been rendered useless.

"You said these eyes would be the last thing she was ever going to see. I don't know about that, but I know that the last thing you're ever going to see is this." And the last thing the dream demon saw was a pair of thumbs sticking into his eyes, and he felt pain like he had never imagined before.

A few minutes later Dipper had tied the clone back into the pod and was certain that this time he would not untie himself. Dipper had found some cable tie in a desk and that was something one doesn't simply struggle his way out. Now he stood on the control room, watching the pod through the glass.

"I'll get out of here, Pine Tree." Bill panted and Dipper averted his gaze, not because of shame or fear, but because he didn't want to see his own face with black pits instead of eyes. "I'll get out and drink some water to leave this wrecked body. And then I'll haunt your dreams, and if you're no longer around, I'll haunt your children's dreams. You'll see… I'll have the last laugh here."

"Shut up." Dipper muttered and turned on the cryogenic pod.

As the clone froze and stopped talking, Dipper collapsed on the floor. His jaw hurt and he felt a molar loose. He noted mentally to go visit a dentist tomorrow. His chest ached badly, but he didn't think he had anything broken. His knuckles were bloodied from punching too much and his palms were bleeding from clenching his fists too hard. Dipper ignored all that and opened the notepad. The next step told him to open the black box inside the bag. Dipper did as told and found a few ingredients, a pair of gloves, a gas mask and instructions attached to them.

"Careful with the mercury. The woman at the store told me it's mercury IV and it's safe to touch with the hands, but I wouldn't risk suffering a painful dead by intoxication in a few weeks, so put this on." Dipper read aloud and saw that the ingredients were mercury, moonstones and unicorn hair, which brought a smile to his face because he already knew the spell.

Dipper put on the pair of gloves and the gas mask and then he began pouring the mercury in a circle around the pod. Once that was done, he placed five moonstones at exact distance from each other forming a pentagon in the circle and, to conclude, he placed the unicorn hair on the mercury. A multicolored bubble appeared for an instant around the pod and Dipper took that as a signal that everything had worked. He flipped another page of the notepad and realized that it was the last one.

"The sheet of paper was waterproof… Oh!" Dipper laughed. "Well, good luck drinking some water to get your last laugh now, Bill."

Dipper sighed now that it was all over and walked out of the bunker. When he set his feet into the forest, he realized how much his whole body hurt, and how much of that day he would like never to remember again. Dipper pondered for a second to use the memory gun just once more, but quickly discarded the idea. The day had been traumatic, but it had also been instructive. He had learned a few things that he would rather not forget, and the first thing he did was head to Mabel's apartment.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

"Alright, stop right there bro-bro." Mabel prevented her brother from opening the door to his house. "I didn't ask when you came to my apartment all bloodied asking me to patch you up. I didn't ask while I was applying makeup to those bruises on your face or when I lent you those gloves to hide the bloody mess you have done to your hands, but I have to ask now. Who did this to you? And why are you insisting so much in me coming to your house?"

"To your first question, it was Bill but that's already taken care of for good." Dipper waved his hand dismissively.

"Bill who?" Mabel asked and searched her mind for any guy they knew named Bill.

Dipper rolled his eyes but smiled. He considered a good sign that no one remembered him.

"Triangle guy, remember?"

"Oh!" Her eyes widened in realization. "Wait, was it a _'hey sucker, eat this punch!'_ kind of meeting or a _'we talked and then I kicked his butt'_ kind of meeting?" Mabel looked worriedly at her brother, since she knew what she had been dreaming for the last few years.

"Eat this punch kind of meeting." Dipper lied. "And please, don't tell Pacifica any of it."

"Well, glad that's over anyway." Mabel sighed in relief. "And don't worry, my lips are sealed! How's Pacifica's stomach by the way?"

"That's precisely why I brought you here. I want to—No, we want to show you something." Dipper then held his sister by the shoulders. "And… Mabel, I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked obliviously.

Dipper pondered for a second how to sum up everything that he had learned that day. He didn't know if what Bill had told him about Mabel was true, but Dipper felt the need to apologize nonetheless and he couldn't find the words.

"For everything. I'm so sorry." He sighed.

"Oh, um… It's okay, I guess." She gave him a lopsided smile, since she still had no clue what he was talking about.

Dipper smiled warmly and hugged her.

"I know I don't say this enough, but thank you. You've always been there for me and… for us."

"Of course I have!" Mabel returned the embrace. "I'm the big sis after all!"

Dipper gave her a squeeze and parted the embrace.

"C'mon, let's get inside."

The twins found Pacifica in the last place Dipper would have expected. She was in the brightly colored room wiping the dust off the cot with a cleaning cloth and displaying a hopeful smile.

"Princess, look who has come to visit us." Dipper let her know that they were in the house.

"Mabel!" Pacifica's face lit up even more.

"Hey, Paz-Paz!" Mabel cheered. "How's your stomach doing? You solved the vomits thingy?"

Pacifica looked at her quizzically and then turned to her husband.

"You didn't tell her about…?"

"Nope. We're doing it together." He smiled and switched from standing next to Mabel to standing next to his wife.

Pacifica eyed him and decided not to notice the fact that he was wearing gloves, that some of the skin on his face had a different color due to obvious makeup and that his bottom lip was broken. She instead smiled broadly at who Dipper had chosen for being told first about her pregnancy.

"Alright, I tell her and you receive the bone-crushing hug for me."

"I—uh…" Dipper's eyes widened for a second. His chest was aching a little too much for receiving such an abuse now.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" Mabel interrupted them and received a pair of bewildered looks and a slow nod from Dipper. "I knew it! I'm gonna be auntie!" Mabel yelled jubilantly and brought the couple into a bone-crushing hug, bouncing and forcing them to bounce with her.

"Ouch." Dipper complained and noted mentally to drop by the hospital in addition to visiting a dentist tomorrow.

"You kinda ruined the surprise, you know that?" Pacifica teased as she returned the happy embrace.

"C'mon, Paz-Paz. I'm a girl too! If you had vomits all week and now I see you cleaning that cot what do you expect me to think?"

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **[The Fate of Each - Part 6: Twins Forever]**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Pacifica was now halfway through her second trimester, more specifically on the nineteenth week. Her hormones had finally settled and she was now enjoying her pregnancy. Her belly was growing and, although she had developed an even bigger craving for chocolates, she watched closely every single meal she ate. On the other hand, Dipper had made his personal goal to forbid Pacifica from moving a single muscle during her pregnancy. He bought everything, cooked everything and brought her whatever she wanted.

At first, Pacifica enjoyed ordering him around but, for someone as her who had had butlers her entire life, it soon became boring and she wanted to do things herself too. Dipper naturally didn't let her and, in order to prevent Pacifica from doing anything he deemed potentially dangerous, like cooking or driving, he designed a very simple loophole. Dipper took her every day into a walk through the park, the forest or the lake, or a visit to Mabel's apartment to drain her energy. At the end of the day Pacifica was so exhausted that she would let Dipper do all the household chores for her. Then, he would gently massage any part of her body that ached to the point that Pacifica thought one of these days she would burst in pleasure. During the night they changed the way they usually slept. Now, instead of Dipper hugging her tightly from behind, he spent most of the night caressing her belly in circles while both of them displayed hopeful smiles.

Today it was a very special day marked on their calendar. They had an appointment at the private and very expensive clinic they were attending to regarding her pregnancy, so Dipper and Pacifica picked Mabel at her apartment and the three of them went to the clinic in Dipper's car. Mabel had an unusually big purse but she avoided the topic when asked. Dipper and Mabel sat in the front seats and Pacifica was reluctantly in the backseat, since Dipper insisted that was the safest seat in the car. Once they parked, Dipper rushed out of the driver's seat opened Pacifica's door, but instead of helping her out he prevented her from leaving the car.

"You want a wheelchair? I'll get a wheelchair." Dipper asked and turned on the spot without waiting for an answer.

"No, Dipper. I don't need a wheelchair." Pacifica rolled her eyes and tried again to get out of the car.

Dipper stopped her once more.

"You're right! A gurney will do better. I'll fetch one in a sec!"

"Oh my gosh…" Pacifica facepalmed. "See? This is why I didn't let you come with me to the previous check-up."

"So… um… how do you wanna do this then?" He asked so worriedly that anyone would have thought he was the one pregnant instead.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Mabel decided to interrupt them before the sarcasm took place in the conversation.

"I think you're being a little bit too overprotective, bro-bro."

"Oh, but… are you sure? I mean…" Dipper placed his palm on her grown belly and rubbed it lovingly.

"Just hold my hand, Dork." Pacifica smiled and extended her hand. "I can walk on my own."

In reception they were told to which corridor and which room they had to go, so the three of them walked their way there. The corridor was empty, with a row of chairs fixed to the wall and a few doors on each side. Dipper was about to suggest that Pacifica sat on one of the chairs when a nurse came out of the room nearby.

"Pacifica Northwest?" The nurse asked, reading the medical record.

"That's me. Pines, Pacifica Pines." She corrected.

"Oh, my apologies." The nurse consulted her record again. "Yes, I have a small note here saying that you married."

"It's fine, happens all the time." Pacifica smiled faintly and then muttered under her breath. "I've been married for almost five years now though. It's about time they stop making that mistake."

The nurse didn't seem to hear that, but Dipper did and gave her hand a squeeze. He knew that despite being married, her public image was and had always been Pacifica Northwest, and fame was something that one didn't simply change overnight.

"We'll have the room for your ultrasonography ready in a few minutes." The nurse continued. "With a little bit of luck, we'll know the gender today and also see what that irregular heartbeat we heard last time was."

"Alright." Pacifica nodded and the nurse left back inside the room.

Mabel looked at Pacifica quizzically, since she didn't know what the nurse was talking about. However, by how Dipper's eyes were bulging out and by how Pacifica was biting her lower lip, the cheerful brunette guessed that Pacifica hadn't told Dipper about said irregular heartbeat and therefore the nurse may had talked too much.

"I-irregular heartbeat?" He stammered. "W-what did she mean by irregular heartbeat?"

Pacifica sighed and held Dipper's hand in both of hers.

"The doctors said they heard an irregular heartbeat in my last check-up."

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Dipper exclaimed even more worriedly than before.

"They weren't sure of it and I didn't want you to overreact!" Pacifica explained, fearing what was about to happen.

"Overreact? No, no, no. I'm not going to overreact." Dipper quickly reassured, raising his hands defensively. "But if there's an irregular heartbeat…" He began pacing in circles and cupping his chin thoughtfully. "…then that means something has gone wrong! Oh no… what if it's something you've eaten!? I made sure to double check every ingredient but… That pizza we ordered two months ago! I knew it had too much cheese! Or maybe it was…"

"So much for not overreacting." Pacifica groaned and slumped on the chair.

As Dipper kept walking in circles and listing with incredible accuracy everything they had eaten for the last four months, Mabel sat next to Pacifica.

"How are you feeling, sis-sis?" She asked cheerfully.

"I… don't know." Pacifica lowered her gaze. "I've been very careful with my diet, as you can see by what Mr. _I'm-not-gonna-overreact_ there is listing." She joked and Mabel giggled. "We don't drink, we don't smoke, we take walks through the park to breathe fresh air every day and I've been sleeping a lot so…"

"…Maybe it was that horror movie we watched on TV!" Dipper continued in the background. "We got a good scare! No, wait… I got a scare and you fell asleep. Then it had to be…"

"…So the doctors surely made a mistake?" Mabel finished the statement for her with a smile.

"Yeah, I hope so…" Pacifica sighed and began stroking her belly through the fabric. "I had never dreamed of coming this far…"

"Can I…?" Mabel extended a doubtful hand and looked at her. Pacifica nodded with a smile and let Mabel to caress her grown belly. The cheerful brunette rested her palm on it and rubbed it slowly, displaying a huge grin. "Oh my gosh, I'm so jealous!"

"Well, it's no secret how to get one of these." Pacifica smiled slyly and nudged Mabel's shoulder with her own.

"Oh, um…" Mabel averted her gaze and flushed. "I can't do that now… Maybe in a few years."

"It's alright, sis. You'll find someone." Pacifica snickered and side-hugged her best friend.

Mabel returned the embrace happily and then chirped all of a sudden.

"I almost forgot! I have a present for you!" She quickly opened her oversized purse and fished out a big golden llama plush toy.

Pacifica's eyes widened and held the toy in her hands.

"You kept it all these years?" She asked in disbelief and raised the toy to smell it. "It even still has the fresh flowers smell!"

"Yup, I wash Goldilocks from time to time with shampoo to keep that smell." Mabel confessed very proudly. "I actually do that with all the plush toys."

"Mabel I can't accept this! I gave this toy to you, why would you want to give it back?"

"Well… I noticed that the room you have for the kid lacks a big fluffy toy so I thought…"

Pacifica smiled warmly and realized that the present wasn't for her.

"Thanks."

In the background, Dipper didn't fail to remind them of the single day in her whole pregnancy she had skipped the minimum eight hours of shuteye rule.

"Would you do me a favor really quick, Mabel?" She asked and the brunette nodded eagerly. "You see that fire extinguisher there on the wall? Well, if Dipper keeps overreacting like that when the nurse comes back, I want you to grab it and hit him as hard as you can."

"I'll hit him twice just to be sure." Mabel joked and both girls giggled.

"…but what we definitely shouldn't have done…" Dipper continued his ramble. "…is having sex! You know how hard I shoot the stuff when you bite me! We should have used a condom or at least limit it to the bed! What if we damaged her somehow that time we did it on the kitchen table?"

Pacifica flushed the darkest shade of red possible and took a quick survey of the corridor in search of anyone that could have heard her husband. On the other hand, Mabel's face screwed up since she had eaten yesterday in said kitchen table with them.

"Mabel," Pacifica grabbed the brunette brusquely by the collar of her sweater. "Remember what I said earlier about the extinguisher?" She asked and Mabel nodded very slowly, feeling slightly threatened by the sudden mood swing. "Scratch that and hit me instead!"

"Don't worry, I've this under control." Mabel reassured and stood up. She seized her brother by the collar of his flannel shirt and began shaking him. "Snap out of it, Dipper!"

Mabel slapped him across the cheek.

"Ouch! But—" She slapped him again. "Ow! Why? Ouch! Mabel! Stop that!"

"No one cares how hard or where you shoot the dippingsauce!" She slapped him one more time just in case. "Keep it together, bro-bro! _You're not helping_!" She hissed and discreetly pointed with her head towards Pacifica.

"Right." Dipper's eyes widened and stopped struggling. They sat at each side of Pacifica and Dipper rested his palm on her belly. "Don't worry, Princess. I'm sure everything is going to be alright." He smiled warmly.

"Dipper… it was very hard for us to get here…" She sighed and looked at herself as if there were something wrong with her body.

"Hey," Dipper recognized her look on the spot. It was the same look she had whenever her period came. He hugged her to calm her nerves and rubbed her cheek with his. "You'll see how everything goes well… and how it's a girl." He added with a playful smile.

Pacifica couldn't help but giggle.

"I told you a hundred times. It's gonna be a boy."

"We'll see in the sonogram." Dipper rubbed her belly with his palm.

The door opened and the nurse came into the corridor.

"You can come in now. Is your husband coming with you?" She stared in amusement for a second at the multiple red handprints Dipper had on his face and then noticed Mabel. "Or any other familiar?"

"No." Pacifica quickly replied and stood up, leaving the plush toy in her seat.

"But—" Dipper complained with his eyes widened in surprise.

"Dipper, please." Pacifica squeezed his forearm and gave him a pleading look. "I promise to tell you as soon as I'm out, but I wanna do this alone." She sighed and decided that, if something had gone wrong, she would soften it up to Dipper when she came out.

Dipper nodded slowly and slumped back onto the chair right next to Mabel as Pacifica left with the nurse. The cheerful brunette nudged him playfully in an attempt to cheer him up and Dipper smiled faintly, but soon that smile faded and he gave out a heavy sigh of worry.

"C'mon, Dipper. You'll see how the doctors did a mistake. Pacifica is the strongest woman I know." She cheered matter-of-factly.

"What about Wendy?" Dipper countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, second to Wendy she is the strongest woman I know." Mabel rolled her eyes. "The point is that you'll see how nothing bad happens."

"I know…" He buried his face into his hands. "I just want this to work, Mabel. She had completely lost hope in having children and now we're so close…" His hands dropped from his face and one landed on something fluffy. Dipper raised an eyebrow and picked up the plush toy resting on the seat beside him. "Oh, Mabel… you didn't have to!" He said, recognizing the toy Pacifica had had in his hands earlier.

"Why not?" Mabel looked at him quizzically.

"Because uh…" Despite suspecting her feelings, Dipper had never told his sister he knew. "…it was your favorite?"

"Pffft. C'mon, Dipper. It's just a toy." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Are you sure?" He looked at her warily.

"I'm a hundred percent sure it's not one of those magical toys that talk in the movies." Mabel joked.

"Well… thanks then." He noted mentally to do a quick research on how to maintain a plush toy shiny and clean. He wouldn't want the toy to look neglected when Mabel paid them a visit sometime in the future.

"So…" She quickly changed topics. "Today you know the gender and I heard Pacifica wants a boy." Mabel commented.

"Yeah. If it's a boy she chooses the name and if it's a girl I do the naming." Dipper explained.

"Wanna bet twenty bucks she chooses a name beginning with a 'P'?" Mabel asked with a sly smile.

Dipper looked at his twin curiously.

"Why a 'P' of the twenty six letters the alphabet has?"

"Hmm… Call it a female intuition." She shrugged. "So you're in or not?"

"Oh, I'm definitely in." Dipper fished out his wallet and showed her a twenty dollar bill. "I could use your twenty bucks now that Pacifica is eating for two." He giggled.

"Nuh-huh. You're rich! It's me who could use them." Mabel joked back and both twins laughed.

"I really wish it is a girl though." He commented and stared at the ceiling. "A small brunette Pacifica running around the house and pulling at my pant leg because she wants me to lift her in my arms… I want to see her grow up again." Dipper sighed dreamily and Mabel smiled, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze to let him know that she'd like to see that too. "And, you know what? She could use a cousin to play with, even if there's a year or two of difference between them." He returned the squeeze and looked at his twin.

"I'll think about it." She replied and her cheeks flushed. "Dipper, you and I are twins so… if Pacifica has a girl, she might… look… like… me…" Her voice came out in a whisper as her eyes sparkled.

"Then I'll love her just as much!" Dipper chuckled. "But that's not what you were trying to say, was it?"

"No…" She began playing with her hair. "You think that maybe, if… if Pacifica and you need to go out to dinner someday, I could…"

"Of course, Mabel. In fact, you'll always be the first we call." Dipper reassured and hugged his sister. He knew that Mabel hadn't had a stable relationship in years for whatever reason and she wasn't going to have children any time soon, but Dipper didn't mind that she gave some of that motherly love to his own children in the meantime. "I promised you too. Twins forever, remember?"

"Yes." Mabel gave a happy sigh and returned the embrace, squishing her brother between her arms. She had been waiting years to hear those specific words. Then she parted the hug and began to bounce on her chair, patting repeatedly Dipper's forearm. "Oh my gosh, I could teach her to knit sweaters!"

"Don't get your hopes too high." Dipper smiled. "It could be a boy."

"Then I'll teach him too! Where's the problem?" The cheerful brunette shoved her brother playfully.

As both twins laughed, a shriek came from the room where Pacifica had got into. Mabel's eyes widened in worry but Dipper displayed a broad smile and stood up. He had recognized that specific shriek and knew that it wasn't of distress, but of joy. Soon afterwards Pacifica burst in the corridor and grabbed Dipper by the flannel shirt, shaking him.

"Dipper! Dipper, Dipper, Dipper!" She laughed hysterically.

"A girl!?" Dipper couldn't help but ask what his heart demanded.

When Pacifica nodded, he yelled jubilantly and wrapped her in his arms as Pacifica threw hers around his neck, Dipper lifting her from the floor in a tight embrace and kissing her cheek deeply. Pacifica yelped and, when she was left back on her feet, Dipper quickly cupped her cheeks and looked at her in the eyes. "Don't worry, Princess. We'll go for the boy as soon as possible."

"We don't have to!" Pacifica yelled happily. "It wasn't an irregular heartbeat but two hearts! A boy's and a girl's!"

"Wait, that means…" Dipper's mouth was agape in incredulity.

Mabel voiced everyone's thoughts first.

"TWINS! Twins! Twins, twins, twins! You got twins!" She jumped up and joined the hugging. "Oh my gosh! You have to call them Dipper-Two and Pacifica-Two and they'll be the Sequel Twins!"

"Not in a million years." Pacifica chuckled and parted the embrace, taking the plush toy under her arm. "C'mon, let's go home. I'm hungry and no wonder why! I have to eat for three!" She smiled and rubbed her belly happily.

As the three of them left the clinic and approached the car, curiosity got the better of Dipper and he stopped, placing his hand on her belly.

"Pacifica, let's do the naming now. How about naming the boy Tyrone?" He suggested.

"I kinda already had a name in mind." She smiled apologetically. "And… no offense but that name is terrible. What about Patrick?"

Dipper's eyes widened in surprise and Mabel burst into laughter.

"Haha! Zing! Gimme those twenty bucks, bro-bro!"

"What?" Pacifica watched curiously how Dipper reluctantly handled his sister a twenty dollar bill.

"How did you know?" Dipper asked.

"It was easy! Preston, Priscilla, Pacifica and now, of course, Patrick!" Mabel smiled smugly. "They all begin with a 'P'!"

"And," Pacifica had already caught on. "I also married a Pines. You're supposed to be the smart one here, Dork." She looked at her husband mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Patrick… Sure, I like it. It means nobleman in Latin so I guess it's kind of appropriate, given your family's heritage."

Pacifica grinned at her name being welcomed.

"What about you? Have you thought a name for the girl?"

"Well… You know I've never given much importance to names. I mean, I myself have been using a nickname instead of Mason ever since I was five, but… I'd like her to have a special name so…" Dipper smiled warmly and threw one arm over his twin's shoulders. "…what about naming her Mabel?"

The cheerful brunette's face lit up and stared with her mouth agape at the married couple.

"That's a fat old lady's name," Pacifica snickered. "but I'd love name my daughter after my best friend."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **Two months already! I feel so ashamed of how long it has taken me to write this. After being busy the whole June, it took me a few days (rather weeks) to get the handle of writing again so this got way more delayed than intended.**

* * *

 **First of all the credits** **:**

 **· The last scene in the clinic is based on the fanfiction "Always there" by SuperGroverAway. It was the first Gravity Falls fanfiction I ever read almost 2 years ago and wanted to introduce it somehow in my story.**

 **· The summoning scene is based on the book "Malleus" by Dan Abnett. The book is set in the Warhammer 40.000 universe. Dark stuff.**

 **· That huge amount of quotes are all taken from The Witcher saga. Lots of controversial topics are addressed in those books but it's a great saga.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **· The few reviewers who answered to my PMs curiously said the same thing: The romance is cool but what's great is the conflict. Well, here you have it. This chapter was 95% conflict.**

 **· I don't have my Journal 3 replica yet but I've seen a few leaked important pages. Let me quote this line from the page about Pacifica. _"They ring a bell to call her like a butler and punish her with groundings and credit cards cutoffs if she disobeys."_ I just want to say glad I was right about Pacifica's parents.  
**

 **· In case you're wondering, Dipper's name is Mason. I find it to be the perfect name because in the US it was originated in Piedmont, which is their home town. It's a mix of "Mabel" and "Jason" who is Dipper's voice actor, and Mason also comes from Thomas which means 'twin'. I couldn't have expected a better name for Dipper. Mason & Mabel the twins. Sounds good.**

 **· I hope none of you scrolled down halfway through the episode to see whether Pacifica got pregnant or not in the end. Spoiling yourself on purpose is the worst kind of spoiling!**

 **· Some of you asked me how long it takes me to write these monster-size chapters. I've no idea. I can only rely on my .doc file. The one for this chapter was created the 02/15, which means that I began the sketch in February but if I remember correctly, I think I began writing the actual chapter around early May. I wrote nothing during June, so… a month and half approximately? Regarding the February sketch, a sketch is usually something like [Mabel and Pacifica open a store.] [The Northwest die and Pacifica quits from the store.] and the sorts, so it's not actually hard to make and it changes a lot from beginning to end.**

 **· One of the main goals I wanted to achieve by writing this story is proving a very simple thing: Fanfiction doesn't blow up if you write a pair of twelve years old kissing. Before beginning with this story I was very sick of reading Dipifica fanfiction stories that were abandoned by the writer right after reaching the kissing part, or suddenly dropped in the header _"Hey guys! Now they're magically sixteen because I can't write a pair of preteens kissing but I want to!"_ which is absurd and a complete plot killer in my opinion. It was planned since the start that they were going to make out despite their age and, even though it got a little out of hand here and there, I don't regret my decision at all. In fact, I feel that how inexperienced they were and the many times they messed up added a level of cuteness to the scene rather than sexual arousal.**

 **· Regarding this topic, I was tired of always the same Dipifica plot where Pacifica escapes her home and changes her look by dying her hair or something like that. I don't know about you, but I think that running away from home at the age of 12 is not a good idea, so I wanted to make a story where she stayed with her parents and had a successful romance in the end.**

* * *

 **FYI:**

 **· Pacifica's partial sterility has been hinted since the finale of The Last Wish episode where Preston and Priscilla talk about their daughter. I'm surprised no one pointed that out in the reviews during their teen years.**

 **· Since Pacifica was technically no longer an heiress after the Northwests died, I stopped calling her that. And believe me, it was really hard to overcome the habit.**

 **· Dipper's career is based on Alex Hirsch's. And his outfit too.**

 **· Needless to say that the Northwest Foundation is a copy of the Wayne Foundation.**

 **· Dipper planed everything to make sure Bill doesn't get out of that one. I wouldn't want to get on Dipper's bad side after that. However, it is unknown if the dream demon lied about anything or perhaps everything.**

 **· Just to clarify their heights, it's not that Pacifica is short. Dipper and Pacifica are average and have approximately the same height, Dipper being taller. The thing is that Mabel is taller. She played a lot of different sports like basketball and karate when she was a teen because she wanted to meet 'hotties' and also burn some of her excess of energy, and she ended up being taller.  
**

 **· As you have probably noticed, this chapter is told from Dipper and Bill's perspective, therefore it's never really confirmed if Mabel really had a crush on Pacifica or not.  
**

 **· Regarding their children I prefer to leave it to each one's headcanon, but I think it would be cute that Patrick is determined and stubborn like Pacifica and Mabel Junior ( _Mabes_ to avoid confusion in family meetings) is goodhearted and a little nervous like Dipper.**

 **· The names of each episode of the trilogy are used in this chapter. A grain of truth, the lesser evil and the last wish.**

* * *

 **Guest reviews** **(So many 'Guest'! They're ordered chronologically and with dates.)**

 **Guest(1) (May 23)** : I see your logic. Taking in consideration that writing a 39k words chapter takes around 70 to 80 hours between writing and revisions, one should expect the reader to spend 10 seconds to leave a review.

However, that logic is wrong and that's the first thing you have to learn before writing fanfiction, otherwise you better avoid doing it at all.

Writing for reviews is the worst thing you can do because it's a headache and never works. By only having a look at the stats you know that it simply isn't a good idea: This story has 56.246 views but 192 reviews (4 being mine), which means that only 0'3% of the times a reader reviews.

In addition, this story isn't written to get reviews anyway. Take for example this chapter: If I had wanted to get more reviews I would've cut right after Bill says Pacifica considered suicide and saved the rest for another chapter, which would've been cut after the Northwest die, and so on. I would've got around 5-6 chapters from this chapter only and probably 6-7 times more reviews because the stops were made at cliffhangers and people would freak out, half the reviews being "Oh no, you can't do this!" and the other half "Wow, what happens next!?"

So yeah, I get what you mean but I don't mind. I don't write for reviews and I honestly don't care the amount of reviews this story gets. It's not my style, I just write because it's distracting and I love the characters. Although I can understand there are some authors who do that. It's a strategy like any other but I prefer to post everything in one go. Wow, quite a big rant here.

 **Bereck** : The descriptions about sexual scenes in that chapter were mildly described because their intention was to make a comical scene, not to cause sexual arousal in the reader. I think I left that very clear in the header of ' _I don't think now it's the best time!_ ' chapter. Even though it was warned beforehand, this is still T rated and that means no explicit sex.

 **Guest(2) (May 24) and Guest(3) (May 24)** : Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. That chapter had many hours of both thinking and writing behind it. I'd say the hardest was writing them so happy during their teens knowing how badly it was going to be for them in this chapter.

 **Rober** : Dang it, I only had to write Pacifica's complete name once in the whole story and I misspelled 'Elise'. Well, thanks for letting me know, it's fixed now.

 **Rob Lowe** : I'm not much into celebrity stuff so I didn't know who Rob Lowe was until I Googled it. I'm glad you think that way about the story and yeah, I'm starting a Reverse!Dipifica in a few days in addition to adding more chapters to the M rated.

 **IwantanMrated** : By your name I guess you didn't read the AN. I've started an M rated about their teen years and yeah, there should be some _'deepthroated pleasure'_ as you quote by chapter 5.

 **Guest(4) (May 30)** : I actually wanted to add Gwen from Ben 10 (original series, not the spin-offs) because she was redhead, stubborn, interested in magic and also smart like Dipper, but since she is Cartoon Network I decided to keep it Disney only. The less disclaimers the better.

 **Guest(5) (Jun 24):** Thanks. It's always rewarding to see that this story is educational as well as entertaining. However, I suggest you to ask before beginning to bite your partner. Each person is unique, some like it and some don't. If your partner doesn't like you going full teeth, try using the bottom lip as support. If you do it right, your partner is probably going to shriek in joy and beg you to do it again going full teeth this time.

* * *

 **Announcements:**

 **· I'm doing a partial/complete rewrite of this story. [Nevermind, it's rewritten now]**

 **· This story is not set on complete but it's finished.** As in, there is no more plot to this. The next chapter will be some funny drabbles and that's all.

 **· I'm hopefully beginning in a few days a Reverse!Dipifica story.** I've the sketch, now I need to write. **Contrary to the Reverse stereotype, Dipper won't be an impassive guy who doesn't react to anything.** He'll be like Original!Pacifica: Most popular boy in town, rich and a total bully. They're 16, Pacifica is the protagonist, Dipper is the antihero and Mabel is the antagonist. I can't write Southern English so Gideon is going to appear only briefly. I think it'll be a 20k, just a small adventure about how they go from total hatred to love.

 **· The M rated has received a smutty update.** Both stories were updated at the same time, which means that the M rated already has its sex scene.

* * *

 **Stuff and things I've learned in my first fanfiction:**

It takes some time and lots of writing to get the use of formatting. In fact, I'd say I only managed it in this chapter and the previous one, so it took me 175k words to do a somewhat readable formatting.

Updating bi-weekly is very exciting and I guess people loved having a new chapter on Mondays and Fridays, but it completely affects quality. I was the other day rereading the Episode 3 and in some chapters Dipper is a 'Yes man' and in some others Pacifica just giggles at everything. I've learned from the experience and I'm not going to do a weekly updates based stories again unless I have it completely finished and revised first.

Apart from that, fanfiction is way funnier and more entertaining than I had ever hoped, but that's also a bad thing. I've sometimes spent complete nights writing instead of sleeping and that ended up taking a toll on me, so I'll have to work on a proper schedule.

Also, if you're beginning a story then take notes of EVERYTHING! I have an 'Ideas' doc file which was filled with whatever came to my mind in case I had an use for it later, and it has proven useful many times.

Answering reviews with PMs is very cool but some people seem nervous when talking to me. I just want to say that I don't bite and, even if I did bite, I think you're safe behind the screen.

* * *

 **No more copy & paste. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and supported the story. Many reviews have made my day and encouraged me not only to post faster but to increase the quality of the work. You're awesome.**

 **Special thanks to those who gave me a critique. If it hadn't been for you, this story would've been probably worse in many aspects. For example, I'm glad I was told the smut was getting out of hand before the boat trip chapter and I remade that chapter cuter instead of smuttier in time, because it ended up being the most appreciated chapter from the three episodes by far.**


End file.
